La Rosa de la Rebelión
by Alchemya
Summary: Luka es una extraña que ignora su pasado a medida que lucha bajo el mandato del Rey Shion, la hija de él, Miku, es una princesa enamorada de la guerrera. La primera es una completa idiota cuando de sentimientos se trata, mientras que la segunda, intentará ganarle a su miedo para confesar su amor. Summary completo dentro del cap.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas, gente! Estamos en el primer capítulo de mi primer fic (sí, este fue mi primer fic y no Forbidden Paradise) :D que empecé a escribirlo allá por junio de 2012… y lo subo recién ahora :P  
Los invito a disfrutarlo, tal como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.  
Disclaimer: Nah, Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Algo que les voy a advertir de esta historia… está cargada de emociones tales como odio, ira, desesperación, frustración, y trata bastante el tema de la muerte… mhm, aparte de eso, intento que sea un poco delirante xD o sea va a tener un par de situaciones loquillas… ya las van a leer :B

Resumen: El mundo fue destruído a la mano del hombre y con el tiempo y unión de muchas personas, se logró una nueva restauración, como en el tiempo de antes, ahora hay Reinos; no obstante, el humano sigue siendo lo bastante egoísta como para buscar la autodestrucción, dando así origen a una guerra entre dos soberanos.  
Luka es una extraña que ignora su pasado a medida que lucha bajo el mandato del Rey Shion, la hija de él, Miku, es una princesa enamorada de la guerrera. La primera es una completa idiota cuando de sentimientos se trata, mientras que la segunda, intentará ganarle a su miedo para confesar su amor.

LET'S GO!

La trama de la historia sí es de mi propiedad. :3

* * *

Pequeño Prólogo

Un mundo donde todo fue aniquilado por la avaricia del hombre, el egoísmo y la autodestrucción. Todo quedó en cenizas de huesos humanos, ruinas de edificios, grandes hectáreas desoladas. Donde alguna vez en el pasado reinaba la tecnología, ahora estaba todo cubierto por vegetación joven y restos.

Donde antes había ciudades enteras, ahora no había nada más que grandes espacios libres, selvas, lugares desiertos, recuerdos perdidos con el paso del tiempo.

Existía, no obstante, unos cuantos sobrevivientes. Dispersos en todo el mundo debería haber unos setenta y cinco Reinos. Separados por grandes distancias, algunos más cercanos entre sí que otros.

El origen de esos reinos fue gracias a líderes natos, carismáticos, gente de poder que se convirtieron en nuevos héroes. Hombres y mujeres indicados, que estuvieron en el momento adecuado, que reuniendo numerosas familias y amigos lograron en conjunto sobrellevar el masivo exterminio. Ahora el legado de aquella primera generación es la búsqueda de la restauración, el mundo no volverá a ser lo de antes… pero un nuevo comienzo presagia un nuevo paradigma… una nueva vida, un… Nuevo Mundo.

O eso es lo que la mayoría creía. Había armas que aún existían, en varios reinos estas precarias armas permanecerían allí por el resto de los tiempos en exhibición, tal vez para enseñar a no repetir la historia o quizás por el capricho de alguna persona que no quería que ese conocimiento, esa tecnología se pierda para siempre; pero el humano tiene naturaleza suicida. Y tal vez llegará el día en que no menos de uno se arrepienta por conservar tan maldito recuerdo.

Desafortunadamente, en dos reinos, las armas, una vez parte de la autodestrucción, serían re utilizadas con el mismo fin. La razón por la que los dos dominios entraron en guerra, eran distintas. Uno lo hacía por orgullo y honor. Mientras que para el otro, para acabar con los seres que manchaban el restaurado suelo de la Tierra…

Más un tinte de razones personales entre ambos Reinos.

* * *

Era una tarde nublada, una tormenta que amenazaba con arreciar el suelo y las criaturas que lo habitaban. Los relámpagos que sucedían de vez en cuando en un corto lapso cada cinco minutos, iluminaban con coraje al evento que sucedía bajo su ala; una carnicería donde la sangre brillaba ante cada toque de luz y los gritos de la muerte no eran más que un sonido conocido de la escena.  
El viento soplaba cada tanto también, llevando el aroma putrefacto de los cuerpos que yacían tiesos en la tierra a las fosas nasales de los que aún tenían la fortuna de sobrevivir.

Era una batalla.

– "¡Muévanse!"– Gritó una mujer con uniforme azul mientras terminaba de degollar a un hombre vestido con un similar uniforme, sólo que en color rojo y claro. – "¡No dejen que escapen! ¡**Destrócenlos**!" – El cabello de ella era ondulado, largo y de un color rosa intenso que estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Poseía ojos azules como el océano que sólo mostraban determinación y una inquebrantable seriedad. La sangre que manchaba su uniformado cuerpo, sólo la hacía resaltar en la matanza.

–"Detrás de ti, Luka!" – Exclamó otro individuo femenino del mismo uniforme que estaba unos pasos delante, refiriéndose a aquella mujer mientras atravesaba con su espada el corazón de un desdichado enemigo. Ésta tenía cabello corto y ojos de un mismo color verde vibrante, aparentaba ser más joven que su compañera.

Luka giró rápidamente colocando su espada verticalmente en frente de ella, logrando detener un ataque directo hacia su pecho. Dando un paso hacia adelante y con un empuje forzado en su espada descolocó al contrincante tirándolo al terroso suelo; y con un suave movimiento volvió a degollar a otro hombre, creando un gran charco de sangre que se expandía donde aquél, ahora yacía.

–"¡Rin! ¡Haz que ataquen a los que huyen!" –Exclamaba la mujer de cabellos rosados, dirigiéndose a una chica de apariencia muy joven, rubia y de ojos celestes como el cielo; que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella – "¡Terminemos esta batalla de una vez por todas!"

La pequeña retrocedió, inmediatamente tomando de sus bolsillos dos granadas de mano.

–"¡SOLDADOS! ¡ DISPÁRENLES!" –Exclamó – "¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!"

Muchos de los soldados que estaban alrededor de ellas acabaron con sus contrincantes en cuestión de segundos mediante diferentes maniobras y estrategias; y se prepararon de la misma manera que la joven había hecho anteriormente, sólo que apuntando con sus diferentes armas a los enemigos.

–"¡Gumi, encárgate de la cuenta regresiva!" –Continuaba la pequeña – "¡¿Están todos los nuestros fuera del rango?!"

La chica de cabello verde movió sus ojos frenéticamente mirando al enemigo intentando escapar, gruñendo ante la lentitud de los suyos al retroceder.

–"¡TRES! ¡DOS! ¡AHORA!"

Las tres mujeres que encabezaban el ataque y su ejército, arrojaron sincronizados dos dispositivos cada una. En el cielo copado en nubes, por unos segundos solo se vieron los objetos que destacaban como puntos negros en una hoja blanca, volar; y en otros cinco más cuando la mayoría ya estaba colisionando contra el suelo, donde todos comenzaron a explotar en el área en la que los enemigos huían, creando cortinas de fuego y humo en gran parte del lugar.

–"¡Retrocedan, ahora!" – El ejército comenzó a correr escapando de las ondas que fueron provocadas por las explosiones y que iban calentando peligrosamente sus espaldas; de manera exitosa.

Aproximadamente ocho minutos luego, el humo comenzó a dispersarse a causa del viento que soplaba en el campo de guerra. Luka, observando cautelosamente se atrevió a decir después de escupir un poco de sangre que se escapaba de su labio:

–"¿Creen… que se haya terminado todo?"

–"… Esos eran los últimos… después de tanto tiempo…" – Respondía Gumi, mientras estudiaba el paisaje del mismo modo, miles de cuerpos yacían inmóviles, todos cubiertos con la tierra, sangre y mantos de pólvora y otros cuerpos del lugar. Sus hombres bajaron las pistolas, tranquilos ahora.

–"No lo puedo creer… ¡**GANAMOS**!" – La chica llamada Rin, gritó en un ataque enérgico con una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de felicidad, – "¡HEMOS GANADO!" – Repitió más fuerte, logrando que los soldados que estaban con ellas salieran de su estado alerta-perturbado y al unísono todos comenzaron a festejar la victoria de otra batalla.

Un hombre alto, de cabello corto y azul eléctrico con ojos del mismo color, se dirigía a Luka entre la muchedumbre

–"Te he perdido por un momento de mi vista, Luka." – La nombrada se dio vuelta con una amplia sonrisa,

– "¡Kaito! ¿No me digas que tenías miedo? Aunque debo admitir que sin ti cuidando mi espalda, hoy podría no haber contado la historia…"

El hombre la miró sorprendido, una ceja elevándose por encima de lo normal

–"¿Qué quieres decir?"

–"Que la idiota se entretuvo demasiado con un tipo y si Gumi no le gritaba que mire detrás de ella, la hubiesen liquidado." – Se unió Rin a la conversación, sacudiéndose los hombros de las partículas de polvo que le caían.

–"No exageres, ese hombre no tuvo oportunidad." – Retrucó la más alta, mirándola con reproche a la más pequeña.

El humo se había disipado completamente, dejándolos a todos solamente con la sombría vista de un campo santo improvisado. Aunque todos estuvieran más ocupados en sentir alivio de que estaban vivos.

–"Tienes que darle crédito Rin, ella se estaba dando vuelta cuando yo ni siquiera había terminado de haberle avisado." – Vibrantes ojos verdes miraban divertidos a las dos mujeres que entraron en una pequeña discusión entre ellas. Kaito sonrió ante la infantil actitud y con un gran vozarrón exclamó con mucho entusiasmo

–"¡Mañana por la mañana emprenderemos nuestra vuelta al Reino de mi padre, el Rey Shion!"

Otra ronda de festejos comenzó a oírse en el ejército, todos alababan a los cuatro líderes del ejército que los llevó al triunfo. Sus gritos de victoria resonando con eco en medio del paisaje de una futura tormenta.

* * *

Cinco meses. Hace cinco meses Megurine Luka, Comandante Primera; Megpoid Gumi, General de batallas; Kagamine Rin, Comandante Segunda; El príncipe Shion Kaito y un numeroso ejército de soldados habían partido hacia otra batalla contra el Reino de Vladimir Megurine, enemigo mortal del Rey Shion.

–"¡Len! ¡Meiko! ¡Ellos volverán hoy por la tarde! ¡Volveré a verlos a todos! ¡A Luka! ¡A Kai! ¡A Gumi y a Rin! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Por fin llegó el día!" – Una chica de cabello largo aguamarina que parecía llegarle hasta sus tobillos y con ojos de igual coloración, saltaba alegre en su lugar con una jovial risa que escapaba de sus labios, respirando exhausta luego por haber dicho todo eso en poco tiempo.

Un joven muchacho que tenía ojos celestes centelleantes, pelo largo y rubio atado en una coleta observó entretenido el comportamiento de la joven mujer,

–"No serás la única que los vea; nosotros también anhelamos que la tarde llegue ahora mismo." – Él dirigió su mirada a una mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de la joven de cabellos aguamarina. – "¿No es así Mei?"

Meiko era una mujer de cabello llovido, corto y castaño. Penetrantes ojos rojos, con una sonrisa de picardía siempre presente.

–"No puedo esperar tampoco, ¡Esos cuatro idiotas se hacen extrañar! Pero…" – Comentó riéndose mientras miraba burlona a la pequeña mujer. – "Apuesto a que Miku extraña mucho más a nuestra querida Luka que a su hermano Kaito ¿Mhm…?"

–"¡Meiko! ¡Alguien puede oírte!" – El rostro de Miku se volvió totalmente rojo, sintiendo incluso el calor en su nuca aumentando a causa del comentario pero sonriendo de todas maneras, pues, hace una semana había llegado uno de los hombres de Kaito, anunciando la victoria sin pérdidas en el ejército y que aproximadamente en una semana estarían llegando al castillo.

* * *

Caían en el júbilo del Reino las nueve de la noche y los guerreros ni siquiera podían ser vistos en las lejanías desde las torres de vigilancia. El viento hacía bailar a los árboles que se paraban imponentes alrededor de las calles y la gente del lugar paseaba, mirando por sus hombros y comentando de vez en cuando.

En las nombradas torres, se distinguían tres figuras, dos mujeres y un joven, mirando con ansiedad hacia aquél horizonte por el que sus amigos se habían alejado hace cinco meses atrás.

–"El mensajero dijo que estarían llegando hoy por la tarde…" – Suspiró tristemente mientras miraba con más atención al horizonte una mujer, en sus tempranos dieciocho años. –"No lo entiendo."

–"Miku, esto suele pasar." – El muchacho extendió su brazo apoyándole la mano en el hombro. – "¿Recuerdas en la anterior batalla que esto sucedió cuando habíamos ido Meiko y yo también?"

–"Quizás deberíamos regresar al palacio. No nos hará bien seguir en esta fría noche aquí fuera." – Sugirió la segunda mujer mientras estiraba su espalda y miraba del rabillo de sus ojos a los dos restantes.

–"Mei tiene razón, estar aquí en la torre sin ningún abrigo nos hará mal, vamos, Miku."

–"¡Pero, Len!" –Se quejaba ella –"Quiero verlos…" – Continuó, aferrándose al mural como si fuese situación de vida o muerte. Las nubes del cielo comenzaban a interponerse celosas entre ella y la luz de la luna que le proveería una mejor vista al paisaje, en busca de sus seres queridos.

–"Nosotros también, Miku, nosotros también…" – Meiko fruncía su ceño con varias ideas de por qué los demás aún no llegaban… y ninguna le gustaba. Prefirió cambiar la expresión por una menos preocupada, para no exaltar más a su querida amiga…

–"¡Apresúrate, Mei! ¡O te quedarás atrás!" – Exclamó Len, ya varios pasos adelante y arrastrando a una Miku encogida de hombros y mirando al suelo. Una jovial risa escapó de sus labios al salir corriendo detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos.

Muy lejos, en el oscuro horizonte comenzaban a distinguirse pequeños grupos de personas caminando hacia el lugar, las figuras casi invisibles por las fauces sombrías de la noche. No obstante, los vigilantes que permanecían allí aún no lograban distinguirlos.

* * *

–"¡Les dije que no tomaran alcohol!" – Exclamó Luka, agarrándose la cabeza en exasperación mientras caminaba lentamente al lado de sus compañeros. Detrás de los cuatro se encontraba todo su ejército, el que habían manejado y conducido hasta la victoria…; ebrios, arrastrando los pies; reían, gritaban y cantaban incoherentemente cosas que nadie entendía, pero felices al fin.

–"¡¿De todas maneras, de dónde lo sacaron?!" – Gruñó Rin al patear a uno de los soldados más jóvenes que intentaba robarle un beso descaradamente, clamando que era la niña más bella que en su vida había visto después de su madre o algo así, borrachos…

–"¡¿Y _cómo_ pudo durar cinco meses **tanto**alcohol?!" – Gumi también se quitaba uno de los varones de encima, éste se estaba colgando a ella reclamándole casamiento urgente y prometiendo felicidad por el resto de sus vidas…

–"Déjenlos, chicas. Agradezcan que al menos están caminando…" – Dijo Kaito lentamente, mientras miraba con picardía las escenas delante de él.

–"¿Te divierte verdad, cerebro congelado?" – Preguntó con rabia Gumi, intentando adelantarse para que los "hombres lobo" no la molestasen.

–"Por supuesto que sí." – Respondió e interrumpiendo, Luka, que ahora sonreía con una viva chispa en sus cerúleos ojos.

–"¿¡Por qué a ti no te molestan!?"

–"Porque saben con quién no meterse." – Declaraba la mujer ante la pregunta de la más pequeña, Rin. Tenía un aura muy divertida en su expresión, con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando a paso de modelo, aunque la mochila y armas que cargaba no la dejaban muy elegante.

Un seco sonido de algo o más bien alguien, cayendo al suelo hizo que los cuatro miraran hacia atrás alertados y haciéndolos llevarse una no tan grata sorpresa.

–"Oh no…" – Rogaba Rin, una mueca de exasperación en su carita, llevándose las manos a taparse los ojos, en frustración.

–"¡Supongo que llegaremos mañana por el mediodía después de todo, chicas!" – Exclamó extrañamente feliz, Kaito, cuando todas sus amigas miraban agravadas que el ejército poco a poco iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo en un masivo efecto dominó.

Quizás ellos también deberían aprovechar y dormir… además, era de noche y no habían descansado mucho aquél día.

-  
El sol brillaba imponente en el punto más alto del cielo, sus rayos bañando cálidamente a todas las personas y hogares que se encontraban debajo de él, en el dominio del Rey Shion. Grandes filas de personas se veían desde lejos caminar por las calles de aquél jubiloso dominio.

– "¡Siento ganas de bailar!" – Gritó Rin con sus manos extendidas mientras seguían caminando por las calles del Reino.

Habían llegado a las once de la mañana a las puertas del lugar y a medida que seguían adentrándose los soldados -aunque con una leve resaca- saludaban a sus familias, para luego seguir el camino hasta el soberano.

Las calles eran puro regocijo y canticos de victoria para el ejército local, las personas los aplaudían y reían alegres ante el esperado regreso.

–"Es placentero ciertamente, volver después de tanto tiempo." – Con pasos aún seguros, Luka caminaba lentamente como sus piernas le permitían.

–"Es extraño ver cómo festejan, estoy seguro de que aunque hayamos lavado nuestras ropas en el rio, seguimos oliendo reverendamente a sangre."

–"Coincido contigo, Kaito. Hace mucho que quiero darme una digna ducha…" – Gumi hizo una mueca de asco mientras se frotaba las manos en la espalda de su amigo de cabellos azules

–"¡Y con eso te ensuciaste más, tonta!" – Rió enérgica la rubia del grupo mientras seguía agitando sus brazos al saludar a las personas que la aclamaban.

En efecto, Gumi lo único que logró era manchar más sus manos con la tierra ensangrentada de la casaca del hombre.

* * *

En las calles más cercanas a la Residencia de la familia real y los caballeros, se encontraban aglomeradas gran cantidad de personas de clase media, alta y baja. Todos eran iguales a pesar de la diferencia económica. El Rey Shion, hizo un excelente trabajo en cuanto a la unión de su gente.

En las escaleras que se dirigían al Palacio, arriba en el escalón más alto y esperando ansiosamente con sus manos unidas posadas en el pecho, se encontraba la Princesa Miku, al lado de ella sus amigos, los Caballeros, Kagamine Len y Sakine Meiko.

El corazón de la pequeña mujer bombeaba con locura y excitación ¡Por fin sus amigos estarían volviendo! Miraba con intensa atención y curiosidad por si en el espacio que dejaban las personas para que los soldados pasaran, por fin vería algún rostro conocido.

–"¡Allí están!" – Gritó Len, señalando a un punto fijo entre la muchedumbre, Meiko sonrió alegremente y gritó con entusiasmo:

– "¡Y están todos! ¿Los puedes ver, Miku?"

–"¡Oh Dios, no puedo!" – La ansiedad se apoderó de ella y se irguió en puntas de pie intentando encontrarlos, hasta que sus ojos por fin alcanzaron a ver una distinguida cabellera rosa y al lado de ella, podía reconocer la cabeza de su hermano Kaito, muchas personas a sus alrededores los felicitaban y hacían reverencias de respeto, alentándolos. –"¡LUKA!, ¡KAITO!" – Exclamó con exuberante felicidad, corriendo a su encuentro.

– "¡Miku, espera!" – Exclamó Meiko mientras ella y Len salieron disparados junto a la joven, ninguno pensó en decir que le abrieran paso a la Princesa del Reino, de ese modo lo que sucedería pasaría más desapercibido… Miku nunca se preocupó en controlar sus emociones… y si el Rey jamás le reclamó nada, ¿Por qué ellos iban a hacerlo?

Luka, Kaito, Rin y Gumi caminaban un poco apretujados en la contenta multitud recibiendo alabanzas, reverencias, felicitaciones e incluso abrazos. Podían decir fácilmente que el pueblo estaba realmente orgulloso de su trabajo y ellos no harían nada para detenerlos, pues, recibir cariño era algo que se sentía muy bien.

Eso fue hasta que Luka, que iba caminando un poco más delante de todos ellos, recibió un gran tacleo que la envió un buen par de pasos hacia atrás. Manteniéndose con fuerza, se obligó a no caer al suelo y sostener a la pequeña figura que la aferraba con inmenso vigor. Cuando sus cerúleos ojos se dirigieron hacia la cabeza de la persona, se encontró con un abundante color aguamarina. La guerrera se permitió devolver el abrazo con igual intensidad dejando ver en su rostro una enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad.

–"¡Luka! ¡Por fin estás aquí!"

–"Vaya, ¿Y qué hay para mi, Miku? ¿No hay nada para tu hermanito?" – Se metió antes de que Luka pudiese responder, el Príncipe Shion; con una mano en su pecho fingiendo estar dolido.

–"¡Tú me tienes a mí, idiota!" – Se entusiasmaba Meiko mientras lo abrazó con calidez a su amigo de la infancia, dejándose aliviar con la presencia de él.

–"¿Y qué hay de nosotras? ¿No hay amor para estas dos_ bellas_muchachas?" – Refutó Rin, haciendo alegoría a ella y Gumi en tono burlón.

La sorpresa de ambas fue grande cuando Len las abrazó cariñosamente al mismo tiempo.

– "Las extrañé demasiado, no se vuelvan a ir sin mí la próxima" – La voz barítona del muchacho era relajante, Gumi se sonrojó de un intenso color carmesí mientras sintió correr un escalofrío en su espina. Rin simplemente rió de forma infantil, devolviendo el abrazo a su hermano y pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica de vibrantes ojos.

Aprovechando que todos seguían en su abrazo, Luka tomó entre sus manos a las delicadas mejillas de Miku, mirándola con dedicación y ternura,

–"Es un placer volver a verte, Miku." – En sus seductores labios se formó una sonrisa tranquila –"Pero de verdad huelo terrible. La sangre y transpiración de hace cinco meses, para ser exacta." – Acto seguido soltó a Miku y se rió burlonamente. – "¡Quizás quieras lavarte tu carita ahora!"

–"Que manera de matar el momento." – Se quejaba ella, los ojos chispeándoles con molestia y promesa de juguetona venganza a Luka.

Aunque a nadie parecía importarle la cercanía entre los caballeros y los mismísimos herederos del trono, el Rey decidió hacer su aparición entre la multitud. Todos abrieron paso al soberano que se encontraba en el último escalón, observando con las manos en la espalda y rodeado de guardias de turno.

Hizo sonar su garganta para obtener la atención de los recién llegados, que ahora solamente eran ellos cuatro más la princesa y los dos guerreros.  
Los soldados se encontraban mucho más detrás de ellos entre la gente.

–"Mi señor," – Pronunció Luka, arrodillándose sobre una pierna y cabizbaja. Detrás de ella, Meiko, Rin, Len, Gumi y todos los demás ciudadanos que quedaban hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Miku y Kaito solamente se quedaron allí, parados con seriedad, erguidos y con el pecho inflado en orgullo.

–"Mis queridos Caballeros y soldados, es un enorme alivio ver que han llegado sanos y salvos." – Inició, dando un paso delante y paseando una lenta mirada a todos los veteranos de guerra – "Espero con mucha fe que el enemigo cese sus intenciones de Guerra con esta victoria en la que hemos sido bendecidos; si yo… pudiese acompañarlos con gusto iría, pero mi edad no supondría más que una carga para ustedes, jóvenes guerreros." – Todos los presentes sintieron una capa sombría de culpa e ira cubrirlos –.  
– "En estos tiempos no somos más que los únicos dos reinos en una guerra, impuesta mediante la única ingenuidad del enemigo. Muchos de otros reinos compañeros, concuerdan últimamente en destruir de una vez por todas al Rey Vladimir…"

Luka apretó con fuerza el puño que reposaba en el suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de un vicioso odio.  
Era verdad que eran los únicos en guerra y era culpa de ese estúpido Rey.

Una vez… el mundo fue destruido por la avaricia del hombre. En la actualidad quedaban nobles personas que se dedicaron a levantar a los más afectados luego de esa destrucción y así, creando los nuevos Reinados que convivían pacíficamente alrededor del mundo; pero todos sabían que Vladimir lo había hecho con deseos egoístas y que bien los llevaba a cabo. Todos en ese pueblo vivían asustados y sometidos.

Para colmo, declarar una guerra innecesaria hacia un Reino inocente no era más que repetir la historia.

Luka se sentía culpable. Matar personas no era placentero. Pero esas personas eran guiadas por la fe en aquél hombre que los sacó de la miseria y no harían más que cumplir sus deseos.

Ella y su grupo intentaron sacarlos de ese lugar, pero aquellos creían fervientemente en su soberano.

No les dejaron otra que deshacerse de ellos, de otra manera el pueblo del Rey Shion estaría hecho pedazos ahora.

– "¡…No nos detendremos hasta liberar esas personas del hechizo en el que están por el enemigo!"

El Rey había concluido su discurso y todos cantaban alegremente su nombre.

Salvar esas personas… matando otras.

Era totalmente una loca idea pero no les quedaba otra, Luka no quería ver el Reino que la acogió en ruinas culpa de un demente.

Ella lucharía.

– "¡**Por el Rey**!" – La mujer se irguió con fuerza al exclamarlo, acto seguido los demás caballeros se levantaron gritando con énfasis el cántico, uniéndose al ferviente pueblo en un acto de confianza y fe en el futuro.

El orgullo de un guerrero.

* * *

El pequeño festejo había finalizado y poco a poco los grupos se fueron dispersando en las calles del sitio. El Rey permitió que los Caballeros llegados se dispusieran en sus recámaras tomando un merecido descanso. Pronto tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre los hechos y aclarar cuál sería el próximo movimiento en caso de que llegase otra carta advirtiendo con diversión que se preparen para una batalla.

Ese hombre era un total loco.

El viejo Rey, con cabello blanco debido a la edad, se sentó en su despacho llevándose las manos al mentón, mientras sus ojos observaban fijamente una antigua fotografía con su difunta esposa.

* * *

Luka salía del cuarto de baño de una manera serena, estaba envuelta en una toalla y en los labios se dibujaba una sonrisa placentera de observar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados contentamente sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

Miku debatía internamente entre interrumpir el momento o no.

Pero ella era la Princesa, podía darse un par de caprichos…

Tomó aire para entablar una conversación, para solamente volver a cerrar su boca, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hablarle a la otra mujer.

–"¿Miku? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Luka era conocida por tener nervios de acero con todas las personas, excepto, cuando le comentaban sobre el otro Rey. Ni siquiera se mosqueó en que la joven de orbes aguamarina la estuviese escrudiñando con la mirada o el hecho de que estuviesen en la misma habitación… cuando recién acababa de bañarse, quizás aún no lo había entendido de _esa_manera.

–"¿Es que acaso no puedo visitarte?" – Inquirió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras la seguía con la mirada.  
No es que Luka se esté dando cuenta de aquellos impulsos interiores de ella, de cualquier forma.

– "Claro que puedes, sólo que iba a dormir ahora… pronto tendré una reunión con tu padre."  
La menor la observó dirigirse al vestidor y entrar en él, para luego salir con un camisón que exponía sus agraciados muslos. La joven mujer suspiró frustradamente.

'¿Son las batallas lo único que ocupa tu mente?'

–"¿...quieres dormir aquí? ¿Cómo hacíamos antes?" – La interrumpía de nuevo la mayor de ellas. Mirándola con cierta preocupación reflejándose en sus cristalinos ojos.

–"… Creo que sí."

Luka sentía la frustración emanar de la más pequeña, no había que ser un empata para ello; así que dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, salió afuera sin decirle nada y a los segundos volvió con una muda de ropa en sus manos, y Kaito en pijamas detrás de ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los contornos faciales de la Princesa.

'Todo puede ser como antes.'

–"¡Hey, Miku! Sea lo que sea que te esté preocupando," – Comentaba Kaito antes de que Luka le arrojase una almohada al pecho, riéndose en voz baja de sus juegos de niños.

– "Ya no más, estamos aquí para protegerte." – Finalizaba ella.

Luka rodeó la gran cama y se recostó en el lado izquierdo, debajo de las sábanas. Arrojó la ropa que trajo a Miku, eran su ropa para dormir. Ella, levantándose rápidamente se dirigió al mismo vestidor de la mujer para salir segundos después, aún acomodándose la parte superior de la vestimenta

–"¡Vamos, Miku! Quiero dormiiiir…" – Se quejaba Kaito mientras esperaba que su hermana entrase a la cama. Lo que lo sorprendió fue cuando la chica de ojos turmalina saltó por encima de Luka, entrando por allí y ganándose un pequeño empujón de su amiga; sin más que hacer, él suspiró y se arrastró en el lado derecho de la cama tamaño matrimonial.

–"¡No puedo creer que volvamos a hacer esto luego de tantos meses!" – Gritó de alegría la más pequeña, apretando sus manos en puños y llevándolos contra su pecho, entusiasmada.

–"Cuando éramos pequeños siempre dormíamos así si tenías una pesadilla. Aunque ahora que hemos crecido nos lo pides cuando volvemos de una batalla." – Agregó Luka, mirándola de reojo, una sonrisa jugando con crecer más en aquellos labios.

–"O cuando tiene una pesadilla." – Acotaba Kaito, acomodándose más.

–"O cuando se siente sola."

– "O cuando-."

–"¡Bien, bien, ya entendí!" – Los interrumpió Miku, golpeándolos a los dos con las manos, cansada de sus actitudes – "Los he extrañado y tengo miedo de que alguna vez no los vuelva a ver." – Miku paseaba sus ojos inquietamente, cuando pasaron segundos sin respuesta decidió dejar el tema, un tanto decepcionada.

Los tres estaban recostados serenamente mirando la parte superior de la cama dosel. Kaito dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana para encontrarse con la mirada de Luka, ambos miraron a Miku y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, la esbelta mujer hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza y comenzó a hablar

–"Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, prometimos jamás dejarte ¿No es así?"

–"Puedes estar segura que jamás te abandonaremos." – Aseguró Kaito recostándose sobre su propio abdomen y observando a su pequeña hermana, quien sólo suspiro de nuevo.

Luka se acercó a ella sin levantarse y la abrazó cuidadosamente, pidiendo permiso con su mano derecha a que Miku recostara la cabeza en el hombro de ella, y la pequeña obedeció sin resistencia.

– "Kaito idiota, acércate o tendrá frio en la espalda."

–"¡No es mi culpa que tú la abraces, Luka! ¡Bien podría ella venir conmigo!" – No obstante, también obedeció ubicándose de costado para que su espalda chocara con la de su hermana. Miku rió contenta mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho de su amiga.

Instintivamente Luka curvó más su brazo para que se pudieran acurrucar más. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Kaito decidió hablar

– "¿Saben? Olvidamos apagar la luz."

El sol de la mañana acariciaba suavemente la habitación de Luka, donde ella y sus amigos decidieron pasar la noche como en esos viejos tiempos.

El primero en despertar fue el hombre de ojos índigo, que paseó su vista en la habitación con los párpados entrecerrados. Sintiendo movimiento detrás de él, pronto confirmó que era su hermana menor dándose vuelta para abrazarlo, pasándole uno de sus delicados brazos por la cintura.

–"Y ahora estoy atrapado…" – Suspiró suavemente, sonriendo mientras se acomodaba mejor. Parecía que no saldría de allí hasta que la princesa lo dictase.

–"Al menos ahora me soltó a mi" – La sumisa melodía que escuchó, pertenecía a Luka, algo lo hizo pensar que ella tenía mucho más tiempo despierta que él, por el tono de su voz.

–"¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?" – Murmuró, y mantuvieron una silenciosa charla…

–"No mucho."

–"Mhm… ¿Deberíamos despertarla?"

–"… podríamos…"

El repentino movimiento del cuerpo de Miku hizo que los dos se congelaran en su posición, si es que podían estar más quietos. La chica soltó un pequeño quejido de sus labios indicando que se estaba despertando y como si se pudiesen ver, Kaito y Luka observaron de reojo cómo la joven volvía al mundo de la realidad.

–"¿Nunca nadie les dijo que hablan mucho para recién despertarse?" – Terminando de estirarse, dejó caer sus brazos a los lados; golpeando a Luka en la frente y a su hermano en el hombro.

–"¿Nadie te dijo que es temprano para ser violenta?" – Refutaba Luka aprovechando la situación y por fin levantarse de la cama, sin perder tiempo se dirigió al vestidor y luego entró al baño privado; dejando a los herederos recostados por más tiempo.

–"Iremos juntos al desayuno… no irán con mi padre ¿Verdad?"

–"De hecho, puedes decirle a _Lukita_que te acompañe, yo puedo ir a ocuparme de nuestro padre y seguramente me uniré a ustedes luego."

El hombre se levantó también y echando una sonrisa a su hermana, se deslizó tranquilamente y caminó hasta salir de la habitación.

'Supongo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo…'

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, Miku se encontraba cambiada y aseada esperando en la habitación a que la mujer de los ojos cerúleos saliera de una vez del baño.

–"¡Oh por Dios, Luka, llevas allí más de una hora! –Exclamó de lejos a la otra mujer – ¡Sal de una vez!"

–"¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya salgo…!" – Se oyó la respuesta y en ese instante, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar un cálido y húmedo vapor, más una silueta femenina que se hizo visible aproximándose a la salida. Miku contuvo la respiración con anticipación, desilusionándose cuando de allí salió Luka en su uniforme como Comandante.

No sabía si simplemente golpearla por ser tan fanática o preguntarle si es que no tenía otra ropa.

Decidiéndose de que la segunda era lo mejor, con un gesto molesto y sus cejas moviéndose nerviosamente preguntó

–"Dime, ¿Es que no tienes ropa que usas tu uniforme incluso ahora?"

Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros la mayor de ellas se limitó a responder:

–"Tengo una reunión.".

–"… No es así, Kaito fue primero a hablar con nuestro padre para que tú pudieses venir conmigo."

–"Entonces… ¡No me cambiaré de nuevo!" – Se rio de corazón, la miraba desde el rabillo de sus ojos aún sonriendo, –"Dime, ¿Te gustaría desayunar en el jardín?" – Inquirió, pero esta vez, notando que Miku, la observaba de una manera… como enojada. Sep, enojada funcionaba bien. –"Miku, ¿Por qué me miras así?"

–"Cámbiate."– Le ordenó, mirándola con una no muy amistosa imagen, –"Ahora mismo." – Luka levantó la ceja, incrédula, dejando sus labios despegarse apenas.

–"¿De veras?"

–"No me obligues a ir hasta ti, Luka."

Parecía que la Princesa iba en serio.

–"¡Pero eso es absurdo!" – Luka soltó los brazos en un gesto desconcertado, suplicando con la mirada que Miku no le pidiera eso en serio –"¡Tan sólo vamos así, Miku!"

–"Luka." – Las cosas se pusieron serias, la nombrada tragó saliva comenzando a asustarse de la mirada asesina de la pequeña mujer –"Te cambias… o lo hago yo."

–"Miku, sólo perderemos el tiempo, vámonos." – Contestó ella, intentando imponerse ante su alteza, girándose para tomar la perilla de la puerta con su mano derecha, cuando oyó detrás de ella pasos fuertes y apresurados, indicando automáticamente… peligro "real".

–"¡Luka!" – Miku había llegado tan rápido hasta ella, que la tomó por sorpresa al agarrarla de la muñeca e impidiéndole que abriera la puerta. Una viciosa amenaza presente en aquellos dos orbes de color aguamarina.

–"¡¿Miku?!" – Intentó ella, forcejeando el fortísimo agarre de la joven, sintiendo un poco de nervios ante la locura de su amiga –"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?" – Luka tiró su mano hacia atrás atrayendo al brazo de la princesa hacia arriba, dejándolas a las dos con una sola mano libre. –"¡No seas caprichosa!"

–"¡Cámbiate!" – Dijo ella, lanzando su mano hábilmente hasta el cuello de la ropa de Luka, desabotonándosela a los tirones –"¡Estoy harta de ese uniforme!"

Luka llevó su mano izquierda hasta la derecha de Miku, pero su contrincante la empujó exitosamente, dejándola sorprendida unos minutos. La mano de la joven estaba llegando hasta la debajo de la clavícula, exponiendo debajo de su chaleco, la camisa blanca que llevaba.

Miku estaba claramente ganando.

La mayor arremetió contra la mejilla derecha de Miku, haciéndola quejarse ante el intenso dolor de cuando te están pellizcando.

–"¡Gah! ¡Detén eso ahora mismo, Luka!" – La nombrada sólo sonreía, apretando sus dientes, la adrenalina comenzando a bombear enardecida en sus venas, estirándole las mejillas a la joven mujer.

–"¡Sólo cuando tú me sueltes!" – Exclamó ella, dejando ver esa blanca hilera de dientes con aquella desquiciada sonrisa.

–"¡Nunca!" – Miku tiró con tal fuerza, provocada por el dolor, que arrancó en escala descendente cuatro botones de la camisa de Luka, al haber agarrado en su puño tanto el chaleco como aquella vestimenta.

–"¡Tú te lo has buscado!" – Luka la tomó de la ropa, específicamente del hombro, arrojando a Miku en dirección a la cama y quitándosela de encima victoriosamente. Quedándose ella contra la puerta, en pose de lucha.

La Princesa colisionó contra el colchón, rebotando en él, su boca imitando un perfecto círculo y mirando con gran sorpresa a la mayor. No bastó eso para calmarla, la adrenalina ahora también brotando desde lo más profundo de su ser, se levantó poderosamente contra la agazapada mujer y la estampó contra la puerta, ambas manos de las dos chocando y entrelazando los dedos.

Miku tenía apresada a Luka y las dos estaban inmóviles intentando doblegar a la otra, forcejeando.

–"¡Estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debería ser!" – Exclamó entre dientes la más joven, respirando fuerte y haciendo presión con sus uñas en las manos de Luka.

–"¡Gahh!" – Se quejaba Luka, dejando de hacer fuerza y sufriendo el choque de sus manos contra la robusta madera de la puerta, las manos de su Princesa manteniéndolas en el lugar.

Que Luka haya dejado de hacer fuerza implicaba que Miku dio con todo contra ella, sus cuerpos juntos, ahora. La guerrera sintió de repente las delicadas curvas de la Princesa, amoldándose provocadoramente en ella; la respiración de las dos haciendo énfasis en el contacto, la cercanía que existía entre ambas…

Luka detuvo una exhalación, intentando detener las sensaciones extrañas que estaba sufriendo y, por su parte desviar la mirada de la otra de ella. Quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Miku por el contrario, estaba perdida sintiendo el perfume de Luka, su mente abrumándose entre las respiraciones mezcladas y el dulce aroma que se fundía entre ellas. Inclinó su rostro hacia arriba, atentando con acercársele al cuello, cuando sintió a Luka quedarse quieta. Reaccionando rápido, se alejó y dejó espacio suficiente entre ambas, aún una de sus manos entrelazadas con la de la otra.

Luka sintió el frio bañarla de repente, al perder la calidez de Miku cerca. Miró hacia abajo moviendo sólo sus ojos, y observó que la joven estaba como desorientada, su cabello despeinado y mirando hacia abajo. Decidió tomar coraje.

– "¿Vamos, Princesa?" – Comentó casualmente, arrancando su mirada de ella e intentando ignorar lo sucedido. Miku simplemente asintió sonrojada y Luka prosiguió a llevarla a desayunar sin soltarle la mano.

* * *

El dúo se encontraba ahora en el jardín en silencio, Luka tomaba un té de hierbas mientras Miku había optado por uno rojo.

Ambas se habían acomodado en el transcurso hasta llegar al patio trasero, aunque se notaba que Luka tenía rota la camisa y que Miku no se había podido acomodar del todo el cabello.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace tan sólo un par de minutos.

Miku se sentía incómoda al estar sola _y tan cerca_de Luka. Sin querer, aparentemente se dejó llevar por la corriente del momento y casi se expone por completo ante la otra mujer. Sintió un pequeño revoloteo liviano en su estómago.

La Princesa se había dejado llevar por aquél cosquilleo… de cuando estás enamorado de alguien. Se perdió entre pensamientos, olvidando o dejando para lo último sus acciones sucedidas hace poco.

Fue la primera vez que sentía ese hormigueo. Miku hace rato venía mirando de manera diferente a Luka. La otra mujer era valiente, fuerte y el mejor "caballero" que el príncipe, su hermano Kaito, podía tener. La admiraba.

Todo en ella parecía ser perfecto, incluso su esa naturaleza difícil de describir… dónde esas personas siempre ponen delante a los demás, a pesar de sus necesidades.

Miku sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, mejor dicho, era visto de mala manera por la sociedad. Pues, la princesa del Reino no podía enamorarse de cualquiera y menos si esa persona era -también- mujer.

No importaba que fuese una noble con el título de primera al comando de las armadas de su dominio y que probablemente Miku fuera feliz amándola. El simple hecho de que ambas eran mujeres era suficiente para que el amor se torne en algo prohibido y _detestable _para la sociedad, al menos la mayoría decía eso_._Aunque ella supiese todo esto y sentía que quizás tendría que haber hecho un esfuerzo en quitarse a la mujer de sus pensamientos, era demasiado tarde para detener algo que no estaba a su cargo. Jamás lo estuvo, ¿Cierto?

Todas las noches lloraría hasta dormirse sufriendo mientras pensaba, si alguna vez, su mejor amiga retornaría sus sentimientos. Y si lo hiciese, ¿Estaría dispuesta a amarla sin prejuicios como ella lo hacía?

– "Miku, ¿Te sientes bien?" – El silencio se vio interrumpido por Luka, que miraba consternada a su amiga. – "No has tocado tu desayuno…" – Ya que la menor aún no respondía, posó su mano en la de la otra chica, quien solo jugaba con la cuchara haciéndola dar vueltas en la taza sin fin.  
Como si el roce la hubiese quemado, Miku despegó su mirada del té y observó alarmada a Luka, notando la inquietud en sus ojos, sólo se limitó a preguntar:

– "Lo siento, ¿Qué has dicho?"

– "¿Te encuentras bien?" –Reiteró, retirando su mano cautelosamente del espacio en el que estaba, como para no alterar más el comportamiento de su amiga.

– "Sí… sólo pensaba en Kaito y que pronto ambos, tú y él tendrán que comenzar a organizar otra batalla para impedir el avance del Reino Rosa hacia este lugar."

Luka soltó una alegre risa, totalmente despreocupada.

– "De qué te ríes, Luka! ¡No es gracioso! … No si…" – Las palabras murieron en su aliento, Miku ahora miraba al suelo, si bien era una excusa lo que dijo, eso también la tenía preocupada.

– "Tonta. No hay manera en que tengas que preocuparte por eso, sabes bien que tenemos todo bajo control… por eso ocurren las batallas;" –La mujer frente a ella, volteó la mirada hacia el cielo, y Miku podía asegurar que era para evitar su mirada contra los cerúleos de ella. Algo le pasaba. –"En la última nuestro Reino no ha tenido ni una baja, lo que prueba nuestra eficacia cuando luchamos… además, no tendremos que irnos al menos hasta dentro de unos dos meses" – Luka sonrió de corazón a Miku, volviéndola a mirar y demostrándole que si ella, quien estaba en batalla no se preocupaba, menos tendría que hacerlo su querida alteza.

Seguía actuando extraño, por lo tanto, ella comenzó a sentirse un poco atareada mentalmente, pero lo mejor sería seguir el juego y hacer como que nada sucedía.

– "No, Luka; Kaito y tú son muy confiado–"

– "¿Luka y yo confiados?" – Una risotada escapó de la boca del Príncipe Kaito, quién acercándose de a poco, se encontraba detrás de Luka, la última posando cuidadosamente su taza en la mesa, para no alarmar al hombre – "No es que seamos confiados en nosotros mismos, sino que… cómo decírtelo… nuestra confianza se basa en el otro, por eso mismo Luka es mi guardián preferido y yo el de ella."

Al finalizar la oración, Luka se levantó de golpe y tomó de la cabeza al príncipe, pronto aplicándole una llave y proclamando una disculpa de él.

–"¡No es que me moleste desayunar con_ mí_Princesa, pero podrías decírmelo la próxima así no me tengo que vestir en mi uniforme, me ahorrarías tanto!"

Luka seguía asfixiando a su compañero de batallas, mientras Miku los miraba desconcertada.

'¿No estaban teniendo una seria discusión hace unos segundos? ¡¿Dónde diablos está el sentido común en estos dos monstruos?!'

– "¡**Kaito**!; ¡**Luka**!" – Tan solo oír sus dos nombres con tanto énfasis, hizo que se destrenzaran. Kaito tomaba bocanadas de aire para acostumbrar a sus pulmones y Luka tenía una presumida expresión.

– "Lo lamento, Miku, pero este hueco se lo merecía." – Apenas jadeando, el muchacho de ojos azul eléctrico prosiguió increíblemente en defensa de la mayor de ellas.

– "Sí, Miku, ¡_No problem_! ¡Luka y yo hacemos esto casi todo el tiempo!" – La sonrisa de ambos era increíble, ¡Estos dos tenían en serio un problema! Sin embargo… no pudo evitar sentir que los celos se querían hacer presentes, decidió esquivar ese pensamiento rápidamente.

–"No vienes a unirte a nosotras, ¿no, Kaito?" – Examinó Luka, quien simplemente terminó de un sorbo su té mientras seguía parada, mirándolo seriamente.

– "No exactamente, vine porque el Rey quiere hablar con nosotros." – Respondió él, lanzando una mirada que rogaba disculpas a su pequeña hermana.

– "¿Miku y tú?" – Preguntaba ella, no habiéndose perdido de aquél gesto entre los hermanos.

– "No. Tú y yo Luka." – Respondió preocupado él, el aire travieso se había perdido de su rostro.

Miku sabía que tenía que preocuparse. Cada vez que el Rey mandaba a llamar a ambos era porque algo grande y grave al otro Reino le iba a pasar o a ellos, en su defecto. Generalmente en esas reuniones, sus otros amigos, grandes generales de la guerra también, se reunían con ellos.

Gumi, ingeniera en armas y gran comandante, una de las mejores al dirigir las tropas, nadie se atrevía a desafiar sus órdenes cuando ella tomaba el mando.

Rin, segunda al mando de las tropas de Luka, una de las guerreras más despiadadas. Según el grupo, había nacido para la batalla.

Len, el hermano gemelo de Rin, un hombre calmado que se encargaba de la ofensiva cuando comenzaba a tomar destinos no queridos, logrando volver todo a la "normalidad".

Meiko Sakine; un nombre para temer cuando se trataba de luchas, su punto fuerte dicen que es entre los primeros atacantes. Con su armadura roja e impenetrable se encargaba de sostener el orgullo de sus guerreros al frente en la lucha.

Todos juntos en las pocas batallas que habían tenido, volvieron con increíbles victorias aplastantes, parecía que juntos eran invencibles; ellos lo sabían y sus compañeros soldados lo creían fervientemente. Logrando una impresionante batalla, ganaban sin esfuerzo la mayoría del tiempo.

Gumi siempre decía: "Creo que se trata de inspirar esperanzas y ganas de vivir, más que prepararlos para la muerte… eso se supone que lo saben de entrada."

Cuando se separaban en grupos… el humor decaía un poco, preocupándose porque después de todo eran mortales y sin embargo sabían, creían, esperaban, que sus amigos regresaran sanos y salvos. Así fue, desde que ellos tomaron el control de las tropas; los seis guerreros más jóvenes del Reino, el orgullo de su Rey y la esperanza del pueblo.

Entre los soldados los habían apodado Los Caballeros de los Dioses, pues su habilidad en la batalla era insuperable, Meiko y Kaito, de veintidós años ambos; Luka, diecinueve; Gumi, dieciocho; Rin y Len dieciséis; extremadamente jóvenes; pero desde que se comenzaron a juntar desde pequeños, cuando llegó Luka, jugaban a que eran grandes soldados y luchaban sin piedad entre ellos, logrando así la gran habilidad que cargan en sus espaldas ahora.

No es que se quejaran, ellos aceptaban el hecho, y les gustaba.

Miku en sí no tenía tiempo para ello, ella estaba ocupada en su niñez siendo una refinada princesa con su gracia adorable, impidiéndole de esa manera, que ella jugara a ser una soldado también. En la actualidad ella no se arrepentía, sentía en cierta manera que eso no era lo suyo, no obstante, hubiese querido jugar más con sus mejores amigos, Los Caballeros de los Dioses.

– "¿Señorita Miku?" – Un hombre había aparecido detrás de ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los nobles en frente de él.

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "_Madeimoselle _Rin la ha enviado a llamar." – Sin dejar su postura, el hombre seguía comunicándose.

– "Oh… Claro, ¿Me llevarías con ella?" – Dijo amablemente, mirándolo completamente de frente y sonriendo para que él abandonara esa postura.

Kaito y Luka miraban con celo al alto mayordomo de acento francés, ellos nunca habían dejado sola a Miku, excepto, cuando eran obligados por la Guerra. Y se preguntaban si ahora era tiempo de hacerlo.

Detrás de ellos apareció otro sirviente, esta vez un hombre un poco más robusto y menos alto a comparación del que hablaba con la Princesa.

– "Mis señores; Lady Megurine y Lord Shion; el Rey aún los espera." – Comunicó sin perder el tiempo, el hombre con otra postura de reverencia.

Kaito y Luka miraron con expresiones inquisitivas en sus rostros,

– "¿Quieres que te acompañemos antes, Miku?" – Indagó la mujer, Kaito a su lado asentía, haciendo saber que el preguntaba lo mismo.

– "No será problema, estoy segura que no me perderé en el camino y que el señor aquí me cuidará bien." – Respondió con una sonrisa, girándose e indicando al sirviente que la guiase hasta Rin.

Viendo que la chica ya se iba, Luka y Kaito hicieron lo mismo, pero antes le dijeron al sirviente que ya podía retirarse, emprendiendo solos su camino hasta el Rey.

* * *

– "Dime Gumi, no crees que el Rey quiera de nuevo que Kaito y Luka se comprometan ¿No?"

– "¿Los ha mandado a llamar de nuevo?" – Charlaban descuidadamente en la habitación de dicha chica, ella y Rin, la jovencita con el cabello atado con un listón dejando un tierno moño en su cabeza; esperando la llegada de Miku.

– "Sí, y por lo que vi cuando se dirigían allí, no estaban muy contentos." – Interrumpía ahora Len, el joven de cabello largo y rubio atado en una colita de caballo. Recién entraba con una jarra de jugo de banana para que él y sus amigas compartieran; Gumi, lo miró divertida y comentó:

– "Len, podrías haberle pedido a un sirviente que trajera eso… ¿Sabes?".

– "Nah, si hubiésemos estado hablando de ello y el sirviente paraba oreja, no iba a ser algo bueno." – Contestó él mientras posaba la jarra en una pequeña mesa ratona, al lado de la cama de su amiga.

– "Volviendo al tema, si Kaito y Luka no tienen más opción que esa; Miku estaría destrozada."

– "Aunque duela admitirlo, no creo de todas maneras que el Rey acepte que Miku esté enamorada de Luka." – Volvían Rin y Gumi sobre el tema que dejaba noches sin dormir a su tierna amiga.

– "Hemos visto cómo Miku mira a Luka… incluso Kaito lo ha notado y por eso se ha denegado anteriormente, ni hablar que él está con todo su poco cerebro y corazón atrapado por Meiko."

– "¿Qué detiene a Luka que tampoco ha aceptado?" –Volvía Len, ya tomando de un vaso de su preciado jugo.

– "Eso es bastante tonto, Luka sabe que Kaito está enamorado de Meiko y por eso no acepta, es lo más lógico."

– "¿No sería romántico que Luka esté también enamorada de Miku?" – Fantaseaba Rin, llevándose las manos a los ojos mientras se recostaba en una pose dramática de teatro, interrumpiendo a Gumi.

Compartieron unas leves risas, cuando la apertura de la puerta mostraba a Miku ingresando con una expresión dolida y sombría. Los tres ya sabían qué pasaría ahora.

-"Miku, sabes bien que ellos no aceptarán si el rey les propone lo mismo." –Dijo Len – "Por favor no te preocupes."

– "Sí, Miku; Luka y Kaito no se ven de esa manera, sabes que son como hermanos." –Respaldaba Gumi, su propia mirada oscureciéndose por el dolor de su Princesa.

– "Recuerden, siempre existe la opción de escapar del reino," –Exclamó repentinamente Rin – "¡Podemos ir a ese campo deshabitado que es de mi propiedad! ¡Solamente nosotros siete!"

Una encantadora y brillante sonrisa era la de la pequeña, haciendo que el corazón de todos se pusiera cálido, incluso el de la dolida Miku, quien estaba torturando su mente con miles de ideas que se empujaban una a otra en su saturada mente.

– "Lo sé, es que mi padre no se detendrá hasta lograr lo que quiere…"

* * *

-"No me casaré con ella padre y es mi decisión final, si eso es a lo que nos has llamado."

-"¡Tranquilo, hijo!" – El viejo Rey de unos sesenta y largos años, se reía alegremente ante la repentina y esquiva oración del hijo. Sin embargo su divertida mirada de ojos grises, se posó en la mujer al lado de Kaito.

– "Mi pequeña Luka, sabes bien que eres como una hija para mi, ¿Cierto?" – Ante esto, la nombrada se sonrojó pero mantuvo su elegante postura de nobleza. Intentando absorber la sobria actitud del ambiente.

– "Me halaga que piense eso, mi Rey".

– "Desde que llegaste a este Reino y salvaste a mi pequeño Kaito de esos vándalos, te he visto como una potencial esposa para mi querido hijo." – Los dos jóvenes tragaron saliva con dificultad, temiendo cualquier insinuación del joven anciano – "Siempre te mantuviste fina, elegante y tienes un arte para la batalla maravilloso. Toda una mujer, **una **entre millones." – El viejo hombre se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, rondando su mirada en ambos jóvenes, quienes seguían sonrojados y con una expresión incómoda. – "Sin embargo… aunque siempre pensé que terminarían ambos enamorados, no fue así." –Miró intensamente a los ojos a Kaito – "Debo decir que la señorita Meiko siempre estuvo en mi lista también. Es una excelente mujer, si es a ella a quien quieres, hijo."

La expresión de sorpresa de Luka y la sangre que se hacía presente en las mejillas de Kaito eran inigualables, el viejo se echó a reír.

– "¿…Padre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – Ahora el anciano, tenía una expresión oscura y un poco melancólica.

– "Hijos míos. El deseo de mi última esposa era ver al menos uno de sus hijos casados antes de morir y aunque a ti, Luka, no te conoció bien, opino igual que ella. Me gustaría ver a uno de mis hijos casados, —"

– "Y no estás considerando a Miku en esto, sino a nosotros dos porque…" – Interrumpía Kaito, ahora con una expresión de anticipación, entrecerrando los ojos.

– "Mi pequeña Miku…, es muy joven para entregarla a cualquier hombre, es una niña muy inocente y no pretendo que sea ultrajada aún. Pero ustedes dos, han visto y vivido cosas que los hacen ya… muy maduros a pesar de su edad. Y ya que considero a mi niña Luka como una hija, los llamé para saber si podríamos celebrar al menos una boda en este año." – ¿Estaba este hombre considerándolos como chivos expiatorios? – "Y Kaito parece tener un interés ahora, ¿Lo podrás considerar, hijo?".

Dejando unos segundos al muchacho para comprender lo que se le estaba pidiendo, el Rey volvió a dirigir su mirada a Luka, quien estaba también mirándolo pero sin poner atención en ello, perdida en pensamientos.

Luka, en efecto, estaba pensando en que el anciano hablaba entre líneas, diciendo que el matrimonio era algo como… ¿Feo? Eso fue lo que dio a entender cuando dijo "Ultrajar"

…

Hey. No la malinterpreten, pero si así era, no tenía muchas ganas de tener un matrimonio.

– "Luka."

– "Sí, mi rey." – Despertó automáticamente del trance y con el entrecejo tenso, puso toda su atención al hombre frente a ella.

– "¿No hay… algún noble joven de tu interés en este Reino? Eres una hermosa mujer, inteligente, y refinada como ninguna, todos los jóvenes nobles y de altura social están interesados en ti. Muchos de sus padres han venido a hablarme ya que ellos también consideran que deberían hablar conmigo, al menos para pedir tu mano."

El rostro de Luka demostraba shock y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en el tema a mano. Su pasión a pesar de todo, siempre fue proteger el Reino en el que fue acogida, al hombre y a sus hijos como su propia familia.

Una familia de su propia carne jamás estuvo en sus planes.

El rey, al ver que sus dos promesas estaban aún pensando, se rió un poco y continuó:

– "Hijos, entiendo que no es algo que se pueda decidir en este mismo instante, considerando que estamos en medio de una Guerra contra un Reino destinado a la perdición con el Rey iluso que tiene, pero una noticia para alegrar mi corazón, sería la de uno de mis hijos casándose. Pueden retirarse a pensar, me gustaría si al menos uno me dijera que sí."

Sin hacerse esperar, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la antigua habitación.  
Sus rostros totalmente apaleados, se miraron y siguieron su camino, ambos para sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

– "¡Oigan! Ya que Miku está mejor,¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?, ¡Es un hermoso día como para que estemos aquí atrincherados!" – Exclamaba Rin, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso, sorpresivamente encontrando… – "¿Banana?! ¡Len! Esto es jugo de banana, ¡Diablos!" – Comenzó a escupir el resto del jugo de nuevo en el vaso y molesta arrojó el contenido en la jarra.

– "¡HEY! ¡Rin! ¡Qué estás haciendo, mujer!" – Gumi intentaba interrumpir a Rin de su loco acto, y mientras estas dos peleaban, Miku sonreía con melancolía ante la imagen,

– "Oye Miku, ¿Vamos yendo hacia afuera?" –Preguntó el único muchacho entre ellas – "¡Las encontramos en el jardín, chicas!" – Prosiguió a levantarse con Miku siguiéndole de cerca.

Pero antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, Rin se interpuso y con una victoriosa sonrisa salió primero que todos. Atrás de ella, Len, Miku y Gumi por último, limpiándose la manga de su vestido que ahora estaba manchado con jugo de banana, murmurando un par de cosas por lo bajo.

El pequeño grupo se dirigía al jardín cuando vieron a sus dos amigos, Kaito y Luka, caminando de cerca; ambos de hombros encogidos y en sus caras se denotaba una mezcla de desesperación, confusión y… ¿Miedo?  
Gumi al notar esto, preocupada se dirigió a ambos, Len detrás de ella.

– "Oigan, ¿Qué ocurre?" – Su pregunta tardó en entenderse para los dos fantasmas delante de ella, y como si se hubiesen asustado, volvieron a encogerse y tan sólo murmuraron al unísono:

– "Tenemos que casarnos." – Siguieron su camino y al final del pasillo entraron cada uno a sus habitaciones.

La noticia no parecía querer entrar en los cerebros de todos cuando lo oyeron, quedaron paralizados en el pasillo donde sus dos colegas los dejaron.

– "¿Casarse?" – Repitió Len sin querer entenderlo; Gumi que estaba delante de todos en el grupo, cuidadosamente volteó su cabeza para mirar a quien más shockeada debía estar… Miku. En efecto, la joven mujer tan sólo estaba parada ahí con unos ojos vacíos, mirando el suelo en el que los _futuros prometidos_habían pasado segundos antes. Abrió su boca, un gesto desesperado pasándole una milésima de segundo por el rostro, pero luego, la volvió a cerrar sin tener nada que decir.

– "Miku…" – Rin intentó apoyar su mano en el hombro de ésta, pero ella fue más rápida y pegó un pequeño salto asustada, saliéndose del alcance de la pequeña, como si el roce la hubiese quemado.

– "De-d-debo… ¡Irme!" – Susurrando la primera parte y gritando la última, Miku echó a correr, no a su habitación… sino fuera del castillo, camino al pueblo.

Len salió disparado detrás de Miku, gritando mientras a sus dos amigas que se apresuren. Sin perder el tiempo Gumi y Rin, siguieron sin protestar para detenerla.

* * *

¡Feliz Cumple, Luka! :D

Enn fin… alguien siente como para tirarme con una review?


	2. Chapter 2

Luka yacía boca arriba en su cama, con la mano derecha tapándole vagamente los ojos y su brazo izquierdo sobre el estómago. Frunció el ceño enojada y rodando para estar boca abajo, dejó salir un gruñido.

De simplemente preocuparse por destrozar un par de pobres soldados y mantener su Reino en "paz" pasó al de tener que pensar en un novio. ¡Vaya suerte!

Escondió el rostro entre el tumulto de sábanas, calentando así un poco su mejilla al exhalar con fuerza contra las telas. Un golpeteo en su puerta hizo que alzara la mirada en esa dirección,

– "¿Qué sucede?" – Levantó un poco la voz para que quién estuviese detrás de la puerta, la oyese claramente.

– "¡Luka!" –Era Kaito – "¡Voy a entrar!" – Bien, seguramente él ya tenía un plan para hacerlos zafar de la situación.

Al pasar, él se dirigió a la cama, empujó con cuidado a Luka hacia un costado y perezosamente se tiró al lado de ella.

– "¿Tienes un plan?" – Inició la conversación ella, mirándolo desde el rabillo de su ojo.

– "Bueno,…ya que pidió al menos una boda… podría pedir la mano de Meiko." – Kaito giró su cabeza y la miró con ojos que indicaban miedo. – "Pero ella no me ama…" – '¡Qué fantástico! Grandes guerreros que han conducido a la victoria tantas veces, ¡Y estaban todos asustados frente a una proposición de boda! ¡Los más valientes, sin duda!' – "Y no puedo permitirme partir el corazón de Miku"

– "¿Qué fue eso último, Kaito? No logré entenderte…"

– "No"–Él se sonrojó, se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta – "nada." – Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, Luka abandonó el tema y decidió darle coraje.

– "No deberías apresurarte a pedir la mano de Meiko," –Hizo una pausa, contemplando algunas ideas de su mente – "Primero podríamos hacer que ella se enamore de ti, tomándonos un poco de tiempo"

– "Lo sé, pero no es exactamente sobre sentimientos; mi padre sólo ha pedido una boda." – Luka se acomodó de costado observándolo y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Kaito. –"Aunque no me gustaría arrastrar a Meiko a esto..."

– "No te preocupes, si le decimos a tu padre nos comprenderá." – Con una de esas famosas sonrisas, Luka apretó la mano de él, asegurándolo de que todo saldría bien. –"Y no veo a Meiko como el tipo de mujer que no se enamoraría de ti." – Se rió con ternura.

Él iba a responderle, pero unos sonidos fuertes y soldados corriendo afuera de los pasillos, los perturbó como para que ambos salieran apresurados a ver qué sucedía; apenas abrieron la puerta, uno de los soldados del rey que iba camino hacia fuera, los vio y se dirigió inmediatamente a ellos.

– "Mis señores; disculpen el ruido, pero es de suma urgencia que sepan esto. Nuestra Princesa ha salido corriendo sin ningún guardián hacia las calles del bajo pueblo, el grupo de Caballeros de la Guardia del Reino, las señoritas Gumi, Rin y el caballero Len han salido inmediatamente tras ella." – El soldado tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir, sintiendo el peso de las miradas perturbadas de los dos caballeros frente a él – "El último, informando a un guardia de las puertas a que enviaran un pelotón…"

Las palabras del soldado se habían cortado en la mente de los dos jóvenes,

– "¡Envíen ese pelotón rápido, nosotros iremos también!" – Kaito gritó al salir detrás de Luka, quien ya se dirigía hacia las puertas del palacio.

* * *

– "¡Luka! ¡Espera!" – Ambos se encontraban fuera del palacio, Luka preparando dos caballos para ellos. Ignoraban a la gente que caminaba en las calle, mirándolos sorprendidos y con enorme curiosidad.

– "¡No hay tiempo, Kaito! ¡Le dijimos que tenía prohibido salir del palacio sin alguno de nosotros!" –Ella se había subido a su caballo y esperaba ansiosamente a Kaito –"¡Tenemos malditos infiltrados en nuestro Reino, **maldita sea**!" – Él terminó, los caballos se mantenían inquietos esperando a poder salir, como asimilando el estado de sus dueños.

– "¡Sé que tenemos infiltrados! ¡Sé que si la ven la reconocerán y se la llevarán! ¡Lo sé Luka! ¡Lo sé!"

– "¡Entonces qué lado tomarás tú, Kaito! ¡Dime y yo tomaré el contrario!" – Cuando se trataba de la princesa, Kaito y Luka siempre perdían los estribos, aquella conocida calma de las batallas.

–"¡Iré a los establos, a ella le gusta ese lugar para pensar!"

– "¡Entonces iré al muelle!"

Eso dicho, el príncipe y la guerrera tomaron rutas diferentes con su corazón en la garganta, esperando que su princesa estuviese sana y salva. El eco de las pisadas de los corceles resonando con imponencia entre las calles de tierra del lugar que recorrían, en medio de un mar de gente que no entendía nada.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, tres jóvenes seguían la pista de la fugitiva princesa.

– "¡Rayos! ¡La perdí, Gumi!" – Gritaba Rin, deteniéndose a respirar un momento luego de haber corrido al menos unos treinta minutos sin descanso. –"¡Para alguien sin entrenamiento, Miku sí sabe correr!"

– "¡Estúpida Luka por comenzar a entrenarla!" – Gumi venía trotando hasta quedar al lado de Rin, también para recuperar un poco su aliento. Los trajes que portaban no les facilitaban mucho, si hubiesen traídos sus uniformes, a lo mejor estarían más cómodas.

– "¡Len! ¿Ves algo desde allí arriba?" – El muchacho se encontraba subido en una de los tejados de las casas del bajo pueblo, sus ojos paseándose velozmente por los alrededores.

– "¡No, Rin, no sé hacia dónde se pudo haber ido! ¡Debemos separarnos!" – Se bajó de un salto y sus pies levantaron polvo al chocar contra el piso, sus botas y rodillas se mancharon ligeramente con la estela clara de la tierra. – "¡Rin dirígete a los muelles, Gumi ve hacia la puerta sur! ¡Yo iré hacia los campos!"

* * *

Las piernas comenzaban a doler, los músculos de los brazos parecían anudársele, su respiración era entrecortada; los pulmones le ardían y los sollozos no ayudaban su estado, lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir de sus bellos ojos aguamarina. Miku se dejó caer de rodillas en el último de los muelles, el viento frío del mar al menos la ayudaría a calmar sus emociones.  
Aprovechando que estaba sola, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente lo que a su corazón no le sería permitido jamás.

– "¡¿Por qué?!" – ¡Por qué era ella la que se tenía que enamorar de una mujer! ¡Por qué la gente se vería obligada a juzgarla por quien a ella le gustaba!

– "¡Diablos! ¡**No**!" – Gritaba desgarradamente, comenzando a decir entre sollozos más fuertes e hipando – "¡**Nooooo**!" – Su voz, súbitamente se hizo silenciosa al igual que su llanto,

– "¡Luka…! ¿Por qué de ti?"

– "Sabes, tienes un vocabulario bastante feo para ser una princesa, niña."

Esa voz sonaba terriblemente grave, como ninguna de las que conocía, se asustó irremediablemente, sus pupilas se dilataron considerablemente y sus ojos agrandados ante la situación, levantó la cabeza para conocer de frente a un hombre de unos treinta y siete años aproximadamente, fornido y vestido con lo que sería…

– "¿Un uniforme del otro Reino?" – Susurró para sí misma, pero el hombre igual la oyó.

* * *

Kaito se encontraba inspeccionando los establos, llamando en voz alta el nombre de Miku de vez en cuando, no obstante, parecía que ella no se encontraba allí. 'Luka está en los muelles…, debería ir a la puerta sur'

Picando los costados de su caballo, emprendió carrera de nuevo con un nudo en su estómago.

Algo se sentía mal.

* * *

Miku cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, sus lágrimas anteriores ya secas y con otras nuevas, producidas por dolor físico, atentando a salir de sus cristalinos ojos.

– "Niña, estoy seguro de que hicimos que tus soldados se enteren que estábamos infestando las orillas de tu Reino, ¿Y eres tan estúpida cómo para venir justamente a los muelles?"

El hombre lanzó una patada al estómago de la joven, haciendo que a ésta se le fuera el aire de los pulmones; Miku se rehusaba a llorar, ella se buscó esto y cualquier dolor físico era incomparable al tormento emocional que ocurría dentro de su pecho. Dando bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, se limitó a mirar furiosa aunque débil, al hombre que la estaba castigando.

– "Que insolente eres, pero supongo que ya he jugado bastante contigo" –Se agachó y la miró a los ojos – "Esta misma tarde te llevaré al Reino de Vladimir Megurine, el Rey que decidirá qué hacer con tu bonito cuerpo."

Ahora sí Miku sintió un dolor en su pecho, no por los golpes pero,

– "¡¿Me secuestrarás?!" – Pregunta tonta en sí; pero ella no podía pensar claramente y esa propuesta del hombre no sonaba bien, '¡Todo menos separarme de Luka!'

– "¡Niña ilusa!" – El hombre rió maniáticamente ante Miku, levantándola por el cuello – "En los secuestros suelen devolverse los rehenes a cambio de algo, tú no volverás… jamás."

* * *

Capítulo corto... mhmm con el tiempo se van a ir alargando me parece :P Si encuentran un error me avisan, por ahí leen algo que nada que ver xD

¿Qué dicen que va a pasar con Miku? :o


	3. Chapter 3

El viento golpeaba fuerte en la cara y el flequillo se le interponía en la vista. Buscando frenéticamente entre los muelles, aún le faltaba llegar a los lugares más vacíos, pero…

¿Qué probabilidades había de que Miku hubiese ido tan lejos?

Ni siquiera sabían por qué salió corriendo en primer lugar, pero el mismo alboroto hizo entender que quizás era algo grave.

A medida que avanzaba los muelles se despoblaban, la mera idea de que Miku estuviese aquí era casi imposible… pero lo imposible no existe.

Luka tenía una buena vista y lo que veía no le gustaba, para nada.

Allí mismo en el último de los muelles podía ver a Miku en el suelo, siendo golpeada en el abdomen por un hombre trajeado con ese despreciable uniforme.

El estómago de ella se retorció en ira. Con los tacos de sus botas, hizo a su caballo ir lo más rápido posible.

– "¡Déjala ir, **maldito desgraciado**!" – Exclamó a todo pulmón y con la mirada poseída por un demonio.

* * *

El soldado veterano volteó a Miku de nuevo al suelo, pateándole el abdomen repetidamente y sonriendo de una manera perversa todo el tiempo. La pobre niña lloraba por instinto y no porque realmente lo sentía, la sensación era inigualable; allí, yacía la Princesa del Reino llorando como nadie, la pobre estaba quebrada y tan sólo por un par de golpes.

– "¡Déjala ir, maldito desgraciado!" – En su reverie, el veterano no se dio cuenta del galope que podía oírse desde metros, ni de la furiosa mujer que se había bajado dirigiéndose a él, rapier desenvainado y atinando a darle en la garganta.

De un corte limpio y rápido, el hombre cayó al suelo tosiendo su propia sangre e incapaz de respirar por el profundo corte en el cuello. El carmesí tiñó rápidamente sus ropas, creando un pequeño charco en donde yacía, ahora aquél cuerpo sin vida.

Luka lo había tomado por detrás, le deslizó la hoja apenas sintió que hizo contacto, así logrando que el líquido brotara como desesperado por salir del envase que era el cuerpo.

Miku había sentido el galope, el grito y al hombre caer al suelo; pero el dolor inmenso que sentía en el área del estómago, le impidieron reconocer quién era o incluso abrir sus ojos debido a tanto llanto. Tan solo siguió allí, en posición fetal por unos segundos, hasta que sintió que alguien la levantaba con cuidado para abrazarla con seguridad.

– "Vamos Miku, vuelve conmigo al palacio…"

_ 'Luka'_

De todas las personas, ella era quien la venía a socorrer. Sintiendo presión en su pecho, automáticamente Miku se agarró más fuerte a ella, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su amiga y llorando más fuerte que antes.

– "Shh… shh… Ya estoy aquí, Princesa, todo estará bien."

'_¡No quiero ser sólo tu Princesa!_'

Luka se dedicó a consolarla por los minutos que estuvieron ahí hasta que la menor comenzó a calmarse, eventualmente. Aproximadamente unos diez minutos más tarde de estar reconfortando a Miku, Luka podía sentir sus ojos comenzar a aguarse también, no obstante hizo un buen esfuerzo en retener las lágrimas. Antes de preguntar por qué se había ido de esa manera, decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a Miku de ahí lo antes posible.

– "Miku… tenemos que volver al castillo. Allí deberías contarme qué sucedió que escapaste de esa manera, ¿Podrás?"

El recordar por qué se había ido tan solo logró que Miku gruñera en impotencia y comenzaran a resurgirle lágrimas.

– "¡Miku…!" – La voz de Luka se notaba quebrada, inmediatamente la chica detuvo el renaciente llanto, no quería que Luka se sintiese mal por ella.

– "Luka… "– La mujer reforzó su abrazo en la más joven, reasegurando mediante susurros que todo estaría bien, inconscientemente.

– "Estoy bien, Luka," – Sin más que decir, Miku se puso en pie y respirando profundamente, esperó que su amiga la siguiera. Antes que comenzara a caminar, el dolor de su abdomen le recordó que no podría mostrar al menos ni una pizca de orgullo, aún así, ella iba a seguir caminando.

Pero un acto inesperado la sorprendió, el hecho de que Luka la estuviese abrazando de nuevo, con su cuerpo inclinado y la cabeza escondida en la curva de su cuello, esa pequeña y delicada nariz, los suaves labios convertidos en una seria y fina línea, chocando contra la sensible piel de ella.

El tiempo para Miku se detuvo, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró tanto que podía sentirlo bombeando en sus oídos, Luka nunca antes le había hecho una muestra de afecto como la que sucedía y lo siguiente sólo la hizo sentir más vulnerable,

– "Miku… perdóname" – Luka se irguió y tomando las rosadas mejillas de la menor en sus manos, limpió los rastros de lágrimas de Miku con sus pulgares; la intensa mirada de Luka se posó en la de ella y en aquellos oceánicos orbes se podía ver arrepentimiento, dolor y sobre todo "determinación", en algo que Miku, por el momento, desconocía.

– "Prometo que jamás volverán a tocarte de esa manera, no dejaré que nadie con malas intenciones se te acerque." –Los ojos de Luka se agudizaron, mirándola fijo – "Tendrán que pasar por mi cuerpo muerto y el de todos los demás Caballeros primero."

La mujer pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de las piernas de Miku y su otro brazo por la espalda, levantándola automáticamente estilo nupcial. El brusco movimiento hizo que la más joven se retorciera e hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero lo suprimió lo mejor que pudo, abrazándola y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la otra, respirando el suave perfume a frambuesas que tenía.

Si bien Miku sabía que ella sola era quien tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, se sintió lindo saber que Luka se preocupaba de esa manera.

Las dos estaban ignorando que el mundo seguía andando, y que otras personas se hicieron presentes en el último muelle.

– "¡**Maldita perra**!" – Apenas Luka se dio vuelta mientras cargaba a Miku, se encontró a otros siete hombres con el uniforme del otro Reino, esperando a espadas desenfundadas a las dos chicas… y no se veían muy amigables.

…

No es que se esperaba que fuesen buenos de todas maneras.

* * *

Kaito se encontraba cabalgando en las cercanías de la Puerta sur, buscando por su hermana sin éxito alguno. Siguió un poco más despacio preguntando a algunos ciudadanos si no habían visto al menos a algunos de sus compañeros por los alrededores; ninguno sabía ni había visto nada, mas al explicar la situación se alegró de saber que muchos ciudadanos estaban buscando ya a su extraviada Princesa; las cosas… se ponían levemente mejor.

No muy lejos de él, se encontraba Gumi trotando entre los techos de las casas, buscando fervientemente entre los rincones de las calles a Miku. Cuando iba a saltar hacia otra azotea, sus ojos encontraron al Príncipe cabalgando despacio e inquietamente, movilizando a varios ciudadanos en la búsqueda. Sin esperar mucho se bajó con agilidad del tejado y corrió hasta llegar a él.

– "¡Kaito!" –Exclamó familiarmente – "¿Dónde más falta buscar? Len se encuentra entre los campos, Rin ha ido hacia los muelles y yo estaba revisando aquí."

– "He estado en los establos, Luka también ha ido a los muelles." – Él echó una fugaz mirada alrededor, estudiando la situación – "Considerando que ya hay dos allí, iré hacia los campos con Len y tu sigue por aquí, por si acaso llega a aparecer"

– "No está en los campos Kaito, Gumi." – Los dos voltearon a ver quién había llegado.

* * *

Len había abarcado casi todo lo que ocupaban los campos, mas los pocos ciudadanos que allí estaban dijeron que no la vieron y con un par de palabras luego, los niños y más jóvenes se unieron ayudándolo, en seguida de revisar cada rincón de nuevo asumió que no estaba allí y dejó entendido a las personas que si llegaban a verla, la escoltasen entre varios al castillo.

Tomando prestado uno de los caballos se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, camino a la puerta Sur. Seguramente encontraría a Gumi y con ella decidirían pronto qué hacer.

Un tiempo más tarde de cabalgar mientras observaba cautelosamente si la veía, vio un pequeño tumulto cerca de la puerta. Con una renovada esperanza cabalgó más rápido, encontrándose al príncipe y a la comandante intercambiando información.

– "¿... buscar? Len se encuentra entre los campos, Rin ha ido hacia los muelles, y yo estaba revisando aquí."

– "Yo he estado en los establos, Luka también ha ido a los muelles, considerando que ya hay dos allí, iré hacia los campos con Len y tu sigue por aquí, por si acaso llega a aparecer"

– "No está en los campos Kaito, Gumi." – Detuvo su caballo justo en medio de ambos compañeros y los miró – "Incluso he dejado claro que si la veían, la escoltasen al castillo."

– "Bien… Eso nos deja solamente los muelles, – Kaito le ofreció la mano a Gumi, para que subiera con él – Rin y Luka ni siquiera han aparecido, así que… espero que se encuentren allí, sanas y salvas las tres."

Cabalgaron inmediatamente gritando a sus ciudadanos que abran paso, Len, detrás de ellos con seriedad, en sus ojos se percibía claramente preocupación y ansiedad.

* * *

Rin estaba corriendo entre los muelles cuando encontró a siete soldados enemigos marchando hacia el último. Escondiéndose detrás de un par de barriles, comenzó a andar detrás de ellos sigilosamente. Los hombres hablaban entre sí, silenciando de esa forma, el sonido que hacía ella detrás de ellos.

Apenas unos dos minutos luego, llegaron al último muelle. Todos los hombres desenfundaron sus espadas y Rin sabía que allí definitivamente había algo jugoso. Uno de los hombres gritó quebrando el sonido de las olas

– "¡Maldita perra!" – La rubia, con cara de disgusto, se corrió un poco y visualizó lo que los otros hombres: dándose la vuelta con una mirada de odio y cólera se encontraba Luka, cargando a una frágil Miku en brazos y detrás de ellas, un cuerpo en un charco de sangre, que se iba absorbiendo poco a poco en la madera.

Una ola de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, y enseguida logró que su comandante se enterase que ella estaba allí para respaldarla.

* * *

Luka se giró, estudiando con su mirada a los siete idiotas que se atrevían a perturbar la paz de su frágil amiga, pero le llamó la atención algo detrás de ellos; una cabellera rubia e inconfundible, su fiel Rin en posición de pelea y una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba lista para destrozar unos cuantos cuerpos, moviendo ansiosamente su espada.

La joven mujer sonrió ante esto, perdiendo un poco la ciega furia que tenía antes e inclinando su cabeza hacia los oídos de Miku, le murmuró en voz baja:

– "Hey Miku, tenemos un par de contratiempos, así que te dejaré en el suelo, ¿De acuerdo? No te muevas.".

Recibió como respuesta solo un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Miku, indicando que esperaría. No es que podría hacer mucho con los dolores que tenía de todas maneras…

Sin perder el tiempo, apoyó con cuidado a la menor en el suelo e inmediatamente desenvainó su rapier, que tenía el filo adornado con hilos de sangre de la víctima anterior. Una perversa sonrisa adornaba sus bellos contornos faciales.

– "¿Saben? Ese pobre idiota que está ahí muerto," – Señaló con un corto gesto de la cabeza al cadáver, el cabello dando un brusco ondeo por el movimiento – "Creo que no sufrió lo suficiente por lo que hizo."

Y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara; Rin, con un grito desenfrenado de guerra, atravesó el corazón del soldado en un feroz empuje de sus manos con la espada, era el que más cerca de ella se encontraba; y libró así, una batalla dónde las superaban en número, pero no en habilidad.

La más joven distrajo a los seis hombres con el repentino ataque, por lo que quedaron un poco atontados, sin embargo no tardaron en equivocarse al todos apuntar a Rin, olvidando que Luka estaba detrás de ellos. Ésta última lastimó el brazo izquierdo a lo largo, del que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo del pequeño pelotón, lo empujó contra otros dos que estaban distraídos con la pequeña guerrera. Uno de ellos se deshizo del herido, volviéndolo a empujar contra su otro compañero y cargando con toda la fuerza hacia Luka. Logró descolocar con tal fuerza a la imprudente mujer que ésta tambaleó hacia atrás, pero recuperándose con el tiempo suficiente para detener los otros ataques del soldado.

A Rin no le iba mal para estar peleando en contra de tres, su pequeño cuerpo le permitía moverse libremente entre ellos y lastimarlos profundamente en los brazos, piernas, o espalda en el caso de uno de los hombres. De frente no le iba bien, pues, eran tres; así que justamente se dedicaba a esquivar, girar, atacar con una estocada y volverse a defender. En poco tiempo los enemigos estaban empapados en su propia sangre y jadeando, Rin los fue despellejando gradualmente sin dejar nunca de sonreír como una maniática.

– "¡¿Qué diablos haces, Luka?!" –Lanzó otra estocada, hizo retroceder a dos tipos mientras miraba de reojo a la otra mujer – "¡Deja de perder tu tiempo con ese idiota y termínalo de una vez!" –  
En efecto, Luka esquivaba otro de los mortales ataques del rabioso hombre, y con un suave y ligero movimiento de su muñeca; el hombre cayó de rodillas, sangrando incontrolablemente por el bajo cuello, la garganta abierta de par en par en una tétrica imagen.

Miku miraba sorprendida la escena ante ella. Nunca antes había visto pelear a sus amigos y por lo que veía, sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Luka estaba jugando con el tonto soldado y Rin parecía una total experta, terminando en pocos minutos a los tres hombres; donde primero cayó uno y en dos movimientos más, los otros dos que quedaban se desplomaron a los pies de su amiga, quien sonreía de manera triunfal.

Volviendo su mirada a quien amaba; aquella mujer pateó en el pecho al soldado que no estaba lastimado, haciéndolo caer de espaldas para luego atravesar el cráneo con la punta de su espada, dando fin a la pequeña riña. Ambas chicas se dirigieron al que le inmovilizaron el brazo, quien parecía haberse acobardado de repente, gimoteando de dolor.

Miku, increíblemente, no se sentía repugnada por los actos de violencia ante ella.

– "Creo que tú, insultaste a mi Comandante." – Sentenciaba Rin.

Un sonido agudo como el de algo filoso, partiendo el aire; penetraba los oídos de Miku.

* * *

Gracias Emi, Alkem y BrnIngvalt . . . que nombre más complicado 8D jajajaja!

Espero hayan disfrutado este cap :)

Tengo una reunión en veinte minutos y ni siquiera me cambié 8D jaja pero weno :3 el feed que me dejó Emi me hizo acordar de golpe que tengo esta historia, y dije "HOLY SHIT, me pongo a trabajar ya y en veinte minutos lo saco!"  
Bueno, tardé cuarenta XD y... mejor me voy ya! :P

Gracias de nuevo por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**A veces me pregunto en qué estaba pensando en serio cuando escribía esta historia :3 es graciosa me parece XD**

* * *

Galopando; Kaito, Gumi y Len; vieron de lejos cómo sus chicas destrozaron a un par de soldados en cuestión de minutos. Se encontraban ya aliviados, por lo que alentaron un poco el paso de sus caballos. Cuando ya estaban bien cerca, la mujer entre ellos, bajó de un salto y corrió hacia las dos comandantes que estaban al lado de una, aunque lastimada, sonriente Miku. Los dos muchachos hicieron lo mismo, siguiéndola de cerca.

* * *

Luego de degollarle y quitarle el otro brazo al desdichado soldado, Luka se dirigió inmediatamente a Miku y la abrazó, quien respondió el gesto sonriendo tímidamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la mujer.

– "Miku, ¿Ese idiota te lastimó así?" – Se acercó Rin y señalando al tieso, ya había notado a los demás que se acercaban a paso tranquilo hacia ellas.

Miku simplemente asintió y dejó que Luka la volviese a cargar de la misma manera de antes.

– "Todo estará bien, Miku. ¿Ya viste cómo Rin y yo nos encargamos fácilmente?" – Luka emitía un aura protectora, tenía a la soberana en brazos y sus palabras eran aseguradoras. – "Cumpliré mi promesa." – Continuaba, en un tono más suave para seguir calmando los nervios de su amiga.

En ese momento llegaba Gumi, seguida por Len y Kaito a la escena.

– "Oh por Dios, Miku…"– Su rostro se contorsionó en uno de pena y represión – "Debemos volver al Palacio." – Ordenó Gumi enseguida.

Kaito y Len quedaron en silencio mirando en el estado en el que se encontraba la princesa, entendiendo a Gumi, simplemente optaron por dejar que todo se calmase y hablar luego sobre la situación.

– "Luka, toma mi caballo; llévate a Miku a su habitación" – El Príncipe hizo una pausa, respirando hondo – "Haz que dos sirvientas te ayuden a curar sus heridas y quédate con ella como apoyo moral. Len, Gumi, Rin y yo te escoltaremos de cerca."

– "Mi caballo debió haberse asustado, no debe estar muy lejos." – Respondió Luka – "Seguramente estará entre los primeros muelles trotando. Vayan por él."

Luka ya había subido al caballo y con ayuda de Len, subió a la Princesa delante de ella, la joven de cabello aguamarina volviendo a abrazarla sin decir palabra alguna.

Los cuatro restantes las miraron partir y decidieron apurarse si querían seguirlas, por más de que Luka esté yendo despacio para no provocar más dolor en su amiga.  
Gumi tomó el caballo y Rin subió con ella. Lentamente siguiendo el paso de los hombres

– "Así que… no están detrás de Luka," – Comentó Len con un aire sombrío en el rostro – " Quieren a Miku, tal como sospechábamos."

– "Fuimos imbéciles al dejar que entraran como si nada a nuestras orillas" – Rin se enardeció con sólo recordar lo sucedido – "¡Incluso los descarados estaban usando su propio uniforme!"

– "No es momento para discutir eso…" – Kaito tomó las riendas del corcel que trajo Luka consigo anteriormente – "sino directamente a los hechos, mañana nuestros soldados estarán rastreando sin piedad la ciudad, matarán cada idiota que sea del otro Reino. Y no dejaremos que sigan pasando, se acabaron los juegos."

Rin bajó y se subió con el príncipe, mientras Len fue con Gumi, pronto cabalgando detrás de Miku y Luka.

* * *

El grupo que estaba con Kaito, apenas llegaron decidieron hablar directamente con el Rey, después de haber enviado noticias de que la Princesa ya se encontraba bien y segura en el Palacio.

El Rey se encontraba pensativo en su habitación privada cuando irrumpieron los cuatro jóvenes.

– "Padre, hemos de comenzar una misión de limpieza mañana al amanecer. Por favor, dime ¿Por qué has dejado que el enemigo se infiltre? ¡Mira lo que han hecho con Miku!"

Los adolescentes se quedaron simplemente detrás del Príncipe, esperando su turno para hablar. Se podía sentir tensión y ansiedad en el aire, el viejo hombre golpeteó un poco sus dedos en la madera del escritorio antes de hablar.

– "Tenía que saber a quién era que buscaban. Vladimir ha iniciado su guerra contra nosotros hace tan sólo dos años, pero nunca supe bien si era para recuperar a Luka… O simplemente por una venganza".

– "Me atrevo a decir que no viene a por Luka, su alteza." – Intervino Rin, mirando atentamente al hombre que seguía sonando sus dedos contra el escritorio.

– "No." – Respondió él – "Temo que busca quitarme lo que él perdió hace diez años."

– "¿Princesa por Princesa?" – Gumi se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, tenía una mirada cínica dirigida al Rey, aunque podía entender por qué ella lo culpaba a él.

– "No exactamente, más bien hija por hija. Nadie jamás se atrevería a quitarle la vida a su propia sangre."

– "Su alteza, he estado en la contienda y por lo que vi, los soldados no temían que fuese la mismísima Luka quien peleaba contra ellos" – Seguía argumentando Rin, ahora mirando a los ojos al líder del Reino.

– "Vladimir jamás valoró a su hija… la hizo fría y distante desde pequeña, esa niña vivió sus primeros años como un soldado, al no recibir amor." – Hubo una pausa entre todos – "El orgullo de Vladimir siempre fue más fuerte, quizás por eso… no le importa que Luka fuese elimi-"

– "No debemos tocar ese tema, padre." – Interrumpió el joven de ojos cerúleos. – "Luka siempre fue, es, y será de este Reino, por lo tanto, la defenderemos como el miembro de mi familia que es." – Kaito escudriñó con sus ojos, los mismos del padre – "Ese asunto terminado… deberíamos concentrarnos en alertar a los soldados para una profunda inspección mañana. Nadie, ni nada que provenga de Vladimir entrará por las puertas hacia este Reino, jamás. He dicho."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Miku; Luka preparaba algodón con alcohol para limpiar las heridas de la más joven, que se encontraba en su cama mirándola atentamente preparar vendajes y demás, después de todo, había pedido a Luka que no llamase a ninguna sirviente, no le gustaría que la viesen en el estado en el que se encontraba.

– "Bien, Miku, permíteme quitarte tu vestido, necesitaré un poco de tu ayuda ¿De acuerdo?"

Miku sólo asintió y se levantó con gran esfuerzo, haciendo muecas de dolor en todo el transcurso. Con dificultad, unos minutos después, Miku ya tenía fuera su vestido y se encontraba en ropa interior, con la clásica enagua. La menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pero para su alivio, el rubor se confundía con las heridas y sangre de su cara.

– "Lo siento" – al ver la expresión de dolor en Miku, Luka no pudo evitar disculparse al menos por onceaba vez en el día. El hecho de que su amiga no le hablara simplemente empeoraba las cosas. – "Dime, por favor," – Luka procedía a observar y palparle el abdomen, buscando por alguna herida interna o costilla rota –"Dónde te duele…"

– "Auch" – Miku se quejó al Luka tocar su abdomen bajo, llevando su mano instintivamente para detenerla.

– "Supongo que tendré que vendar eso" – Se rio un poco la mujer de cabellos rosados y levantándose con cuidado.

– "Espera, Luka, me gustaría tomar un baño." – La sangre corrió inmediatamente en las mejillas de Luka

– "U-Un… Un b-ba-baño?"

'¡Nunca pensé en esa parte!' Luka se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente por haber tartamudeado,  
'¿En qué estaba pensando? Obviamente es porque lo necesita, ¡Estúpida Luka!'

Miku sonrió al ver que los nervios de la otra chica eran casi palpables, era mejor que ser la única.

– "Bueno, tengo manchas de sangre seca en la mayoría de mi cuerpo… pero temo que sola no podré" – Era el turno de Miku de sonrojarse, por un mínimo de diez veces más, sin embargo, la cara de Luka se mutó a una de realización, –"¿No puedes ayudarme?"

– "No lo haré, será mejor si te higienizo con un par de pañuelos. Enseguida vuelvo, iré por ellos."

Luka podía ser una tremenda idiota cuando se trataba de emociones.

'Oh por Dios si accedía a bañarme iba a ser extraño, ¡Pero ahora tener a Luka con sus manos paseando por todo mi cuerpo es peor!'

Una nueva escala de rojo se hizo presente en Miku, incluso había comenzado a respirar con dificultad, esto era mucho para su pobre corazón.

¿A quién le importa que casi la hayan matado a golpes hace un rato? ¡Luka estaba por limpiar su cuerpo con sus esbeltas y adorables manos!

Justo cuando Miku iba a decir que podía aguantar tres días sin bañarse o limpiarse -todo lo necesario para evitar un ridículo en frente de ella- La chica en cuestión aparecía con un par de toallas de mano colgando en su hombro izquierdo, una cubeta de agua con jabón, y una esponja para el cuerpo en su mano derecha.

– "Bien, luego cambiaremos tus sábanas, por ahora haz lo que te diga ¿Okay?"

Luka procedió a remojar uno de los pañuelos en el agua con jabón; se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevó la tela al rostro de su amiga, limpiando lenta y cuidadosamente. Miku, en ese momento, encontraba muy interesante el bordillo de su sábana tanto con la mirada como para torturarla entre sus nerviosas manos.

– "¿Te duele?"

– "No… sólo es perturbador el frio…"– Comentó en un agudo hilo de voz a la pregunta.

Al terminar con el rostro, Luka decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con el cuello.

– "¡Sh-Yo puedo ocuparme del cuello!"

Miku le quitó el trapo de las manos, limpiándose apresurada. Al finalizar, lanzó el pequeño material al balde. Luka se quedó observándola extrañada unos segundos, para luego ir paseando sus ojos en distintas partes del cuerpo de la otra.

Miku sentía que su corazón explotaría.

– "Supongo que las piernas…" – Murmuraba Luka sin prestar atención, ignorando el creciente cambio de humor en su compañera.

El pañuelito fue llevado a la pierna izquierda de su amada Princesa, y apenas el frío objeto hizo contacto con la piel de la chica, inmediatamente dejó salir de su boca un gemido de sorpresa y la piel se puso de gallina; éste simple acto hizo que Luka comprendiera inmediatamente la estúpida idea que había propuesto. Toda su cara, hasta las orejas, tomaron un intenso color carmesí. Pero si se detenía ahora, no habría una explicación de por qué lo hizo… y la situación se volvería aún más rara.  
Luka no quería que Miku pensara cosas raras de ella. Así que con nervios de hierro y cara de póker siguió pasando la esponja suavemente en la piel de ella. El tinte de sus mejillas ahora convertido en un pequeño rosado.

–"Tienes una piel muy bonita, Miku." – Comentó como si nada, realmente admirando la piel delicada, perfecta y digna de la princesa. La piel de Luka tenía alguna que otra cicatriz en alguna parte, por eso le parecía muy linda.

–"Ah… Gracias…" – Miku tenía dificultad hasta para tragar su propia saliva, la suave esponja era más estimulante de lo que creía, el hecho de que Luka estuviese acariciando casi con miedo sus muslos hacía el ambiente para la más joven intolerable, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sin poder controlarlo un gemido de puro goce escapó de su boca.

Luka se detuvo completamente tiesa en el lugar, sin levantar la mirada.

a) Pretender que eso fue un bostezo.

b) Hacer como que nada sucedió.

c) Golpear a Luka por insolente.

– "¡Dame eso, maldita sea, Luka!" – Miku se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Luka con el pañuelo mientras le gritaba incoherencias con su cara totalmente roja, Luka por su lado se defendía con las manos en su cabeza intentando detener el latiguillo que provocaba el pañuelo

-"¡Diablos, Miku! ¡No diré nada lo juro! ¡No diré que tu punto débil son tus piernas!"

-"¡LUKA!"

-"¡**Kyaahh**—Eso duele!"

* * *

Varios soldados se estaban dispersando del patio donde una reunión de improvisto convocada por cuatro de los Caballeros, se había llevado a cabo. Ésta noche, todos irían a descansar temprano y mañana a primera hora varios grupos de soldados se dispersarían en busca de enemigos distribuidos por el pueblo.

Los cuatro Caballeros permanecieron en el improvisado escenario mirando a los soldados irse; ellos estarían dirigiendo algunos de esos grupos mañana, destinados a distintos puntos de la ciudad. Detrás de ellos se abría paso una esbelta figura femenina con un vestido rojo.

– "Me he enterado de lo que sucedió con la pequeña Miku, ¿Saben cómo está ella ahora?"

Una sonrisa se iluminó en los contornos faciales del sombrío Kaito, la mujer de su vida estaba allí por primera vez en el día.

– "Está en su habitación siendo atendida por Luka." –Guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin saber qué más hacer –"Estaba mucho más calmada cuando llegamos."

– "De todas maneras será cuestión de unos días para que todo vuelva a la normalidad con ella, no me sorprendería si no quiere dejar el lugar al menos por un tiempo." – Se sumaba Gumi a la conversación, mirando a Meiko con intriga

– "¿Nos ayudarás mañana?" – Preguntaba Len, entendiendo la mirada que le daba su amiga de cabello verde a la mujer.

– "Dalo por hecho, si llego a encontrar a uno de esos idiotas, ¡Rebanaré sus gargantas al mejor Luka-Luka Style!" – Se echó a reír alegremente la mujer. Pronto, su despreocupada mirada aterrizó en Kaito de nuevo, quien tenía una quebrada sonrisa.

– "Hey, Kaito; entiendo cómo te sientes, todos lo hacemos, pero puedes estar seguro de que no volverá a suceder." – Levantó la mano para hacer énfasis en lo que decía – "Es más, he estado pensando que deberíamos asignar un guardia personal a Miku."

– "No sé si eso será de su agrado," –Respondió él ante la propuesta –"sabes que a Miku le gusta tener su espacio a veces."

– "Puede ser. ¿Pero qué tal si es uno de nosotros? No podemos asignarle cualquiera después de todo." – Refutó ella todavía con esa sonrisa de seguridad en la cara.

Observando la conversación entre los dos más grandes atentamente, el rostro de Rin comenzó a formar una maliciosa sonrisa. Len, quien la observaba, la idéntica idea pareció golpearlo y como si en efecto dominó, a Gumi le apareció la misma perversa sonrisa.

– "¿Saben? Creo que tengo a la candidata perfecta." – Decía con un tono calmado Rin; Kaito y Meiko, que miraron al mismo tiempo a la chica comprendieron inmediatamente.

– "Eso, sólo cuando lo hablemos con Miku." – Estableció el príncipe, pero con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierta Princesa, las cosas seguían poniéndose más y más raras con el pasar de la esponja.

Cuando Miku pensó que la paliza que le había brindado a Luka era suficiente, se detuvo, y usando los vestigios de adrenalina que le quedaban se reacomodó en su cama permitiendo que una Luka que hacía pucheros y con toda la cara marcada resumiera su trabajo.

En los siguientes instantes la atmósfera se volvió extraña de nuevo, Luka decidió que las piernas probablemente no eran el mejor lugar para continuar al haber aprendido la lección, así que eligió el abdomen.

Pronto la piel de Miku se convirtió a modo gallina y Luka presionaba con más fuerza la esponja en el estómago. El demonio juguetón tomó posesión de ella, sólo para ver si lograba que Miku se sintiera estimulada una vez más.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero el hacerse la otra y seguir como si nada estuviese pasando era una especialidad si su lado jovial tomaba el control.

Para la otra chica las cosas no mejoraban, parecía que Luka lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para limpiar sus heridas iba despacio pero cuando tocaba pasar por una parte sensible de su cuerpo, Luka alentaba sus movimientos volviéndolos más atentos, ¡Pareciera que le conociera el cuerpo desde hace años!

Pronto tuvo que pasar al pecho, Luka relamió sus labios instintivamente e iba a proceder cuando un golpeteo en la puerta quitó a ambas de su secreto frenesí.

– "¡¿Sí?!" – Cacareó Miku sin controlar su voz, Luka la miró inmediatamente sorprendida y Miku simplemente se encogió de hombros, moviendo sus labios interpretando un 'Es tu culpa' silenciosamente,

– "¡Un momento, por favor!" – Gritó Luka, suficiente alto para que se escuchara del otro lado, si iban a ser cómplices sotas en esto, pues ella iba a jugar su carta bien. Tapó a Miku con una frazada y corrió del camino las cosas.

Del otro lado de la puerta Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Len y Rin se encontraban con expresiones mezcladas…

– "Oh, por favor, ¡Díganme que no interrumpimos nada! ¡Len! ¡Dímelo!" – La rubia había tomado a su hermano por los hombros y lo sacudía violentamente con una graciosa cara de desesperación

– "¡Rin! ¡Matarás a tu hermano! ¡Detente! Estoy segura que—"

– "¡Meiko, dime que no interrumpimos a mi hermanita!" – Ahora Kaito miraba con ojos suplicantes a la castaña y más perdido que Rin; Meiko no sabía si arrancar a Rin de Len o cachetear a Kaito primero para que ambos entraran en razón.

– "¡Gumi, un poco de ayuda aquí!" – Pedía una Meiko que tenía a un Kaito aferrándose desesperadamente a ella mientras intentaba separar a los dos gemelos o más bien arrancar a Rin de los hombros de Len.

– "_Okay, everybody_!" – Gumi golpeó inmediatamente a Rin en la cabeza, ésta tomándosela entre las manos por el dolor infligido. Luego, procedió a ahorcar un poco a Kaito con su bufanda, despertándolo de su pequeña pesadilla infligida. Mientras esto sucedía, no notaron que la puerta estaba abierta y tenía a una estupefacta Comandante observando incrédula la escena, donde un Len estaba en el piso en cuatro intentando no vomitar, una Rin friccionando su pobre cabeza con las manos y murmurando cosas por lo bajo, una Gumi ahorcando a un Kaito que seguía aferrándose a una Meiko que intentaba quitar los brazos de tal hombre del cuello de sus ropas.

– "…"– Luka cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dirigía a Miku, confusión clara en su rostro.

– "¿Luka? ¿Quién era?" – Preguntó curiosamente

– "Nadie en particular, Miku." – Ella se sentó al lado de la herida y en vez de resumir su trabajo, se cruzó de piernas y esperó…

– "¿Luka?" – No es que Miku vaya a admitirlo, pero quería que Luka acabara con lo que había empezado.

En ese mismo momento se atropellaban golpeando la puerta y abriéndola de par en par cinco Caballeros bien conocidos, todos aterrizando en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación.

Len, quien estaba en la cima de la pequeña montaña formada por cuerpos humanos, cerró la puerta con su pierna. De esa manera nadie vería el papelón, ¿Cierto?

Rin que miraba con curiosidad a las dos chicas, una en la cama bien tapada y la otra en la silla sentada como si nada, murmuró para sus compañeros.

– "¡Les dije que no estaban haciendo nada!" – La única respuesta que tuvo fue un golpe en la nuca de parte de Gumi, quien se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa. Len se levantó segundo, ayudando luego a una atontada Rin. Meiko y Kaito a lo último, ya que eran los que estaban debajo de todo.

– "¿Cómo te sientes, Miku?" – Hablaba primero la mayor, sentándose en el borde de la cama, todo el tiempo sonriendo de manera alegre.

– "Sí, Miku; ¿Te atendió bien Luka?" – La sonrisa traviesa de Rin lo decía todo pero lo que no esperaba ninguno era el intenso rojo que se presentó en las mejillas de ambas chicas. Luka encontró muy encantador un punto fijo en el piso, mirándolo con gran atención; y Miku que jugaba torpemente con los bordes de la sábana todo el tiempo mirando sus manos.

– "¡… …PERO QUÉ PREGUNTAS IDIOTAS QUE HACES A VECES, RIN!" – Una risotada explotaba en la garganta de Gumi, nerviosa como si la hubiesen visto a punto de hacer una maldad. Se acercó a Rin y pellizcó su muñeca, la rubia enseguida mordió sus dientes del dolor producido

– "¡Tienes razón, Gumi! ¡A veces ni siquiera sé qué me pasa por la mente!" – Se frotaba su pobre muñeca; pero con éxito, el acto había dispersado el pesado ambiente que se había formado en cuestión de segundos.

– "Parece que Miku tiene bastante mal el lado izquierdo en sus costillas," – Comentó casualmente Luka, que recordaba el momento en el que había revisado a Miku antes de limpiar sus heridas, olvidando cualquier momento incómodo anterior.

– "No es nada, no es necesario preocuparse, unas vendas ayudarán a que sanen más rápido, antes de que viniesen Luka estaba por hacerlo." – Continuó Miku con firmeza.

Gumi, Rin y Meiko miraron a Kaito y a Len, que estaban aún cerca de la puerta.

– "¿Qué?" – Preguntaron al unísono ambos muchachos.

Gumi y Rin se levantaron y comenzaron a empujar a ambos hombres hasta la puerta, Gumi abriéndola y Rin exitosamente echándolos de la habitación.

Meiko dirigió su mirada a Luka.

– "¿Les importa si te ayudamos, Luka? Así te será más fácil vendar a Miku." – Obviamente no debería existir un no por respuesta, contrariamente a lo que Miku pensaba.

– "De hecho puedo usar esa ayuda, ¿Puedo verdad, Mi?" – '¿Mi?' Miku definitivamente odiaba su sangre por correr tantas veces a sus mejillas en el día.

– "¡Po-Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me será más fácil a mí también!" –Un sonoro _gulp _se escuchó de la princesa

'Ohh? ¡Parece que nuestra ayuda no es tan buscada! Pero por más que no quieran, Meiko tiene razón en que necesitarán nuestra ayuda' – Analizaba Rin minuciosamente, parecía que las cosas para Miku no estaban tan mal después de todo.– "Bien. ¿En qué te servimos, Luka? Sigo tus órdenes en esto." – Preguntaba Gumi acercándose a Miku.

Poniendo manos a la obra, Luka quitó las sábanas de la princesa e indicó a Meiko que la ayudara a darla vuelta, no es que Miku estuviese invalida pero siempre dolería menos si había amigas que te ayudasen en casos así.

_Y no necesariamente hablando del caso con Luka…_

* * *

**Ya saben que aprecio sus opiniones si deciden dejarlas :P**

**Atte: Alchemya :3_  
_**


	5. Por la Princesa!

Pidieron chapter rápido, aquí estamos :3

Muchas gracias Regiz! Honestamente me puse a arreglar el fic rápido porque tu emoción me contagió XD :P

BrnIngvalt Adoro la carnicería gore 8D aunque todavía me falta para poder dominarla :P

Y Emi debido a que estás generalmente brindandome tu apoyo moral (?) :D y como ya conoces mi estilo, pues sí :3 este capítulo de La Rosa de la Rebelión va dedicado a ti :D espero te guste!

* * *

La noche había llegado. Miku dormía tranquilamente en su cama con sábanas nuevas y parecía una momia de tantas vendas que le habían puesto "por si las dudas", tenía el labio partido con un corte importante allí. Ella trazó débilmente con la punta de sus dedos el labio de Miku, hechizada de repente bajo el propio encanto que poseía esa extraña vista.

Luka estaba mirándola desde su silla desde hace un rato ya, después de todo Miku le había pedido que se quedara hasta que ella se durmiese y si bien eso ya había pasado, ella no podía parar de pensar.

'¿En qué diablos estaba pensando esta tarde cuando la provocaba?'

Si bien los gemidos de placer mediante un poco de roces que le brindaba su inocente princesa le gustaba, Luka no podía evitar pensar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia su soberana. Desde esa misma mañana cuando la tomó para ir a desayunar, algo cambió. No era muy relevante en aquél instante, pero los hechos acumulados de que la hayan lastimado sin ella poder estar ahí, la hizo comprender que lo que sentía por Miku no era una de simple amistad. Tenía la necesidad ciega de protegerla, y la suave voz de la chica de ojos aguamarina esa misma tarde cuando lloraba descontroladamente, había despertado un interés aún más profundo en ella.

'¿Amor? Definitivamente no.' Quizás en algún futuro, pero por ahora era un interés más allá de la amistad.

Sus cerúleos ojos miraban vigorosamente a la pequeña adolescente mientras su mano izquierda descansaba en su mentón.

– "Luka…" – Susurró Miku entre sueños, asombrando a la nombrada enormemente

'¿Podría ser que Miku sintiese algo por mí?'

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que quitara bruscamente a la mujer de sus pensamientos, elevó la mirada para ver a Kaito asomándose por el borde de la puerta.

– "Hey Luka, ¿Puedes venir conmigo unos minutos?" – Luka asintió y se levantó silenciosamente, caminó hasta él y echó una última mirada a Miku para luego seguir a Kaito en el pasillo.

– "¿Qué sucede Kai?" – Inquirió amistosamente al alcanzarlo,

– "Iremos a hablar con mi padre, hay un par de cosas que arreglar con respecto a Miku que te conciernen a ti también."

Unos minutos después de caminar en un silencio confortable, llegaron al cuarto en el que se encontraba el Rey Shion. Se sentaron en frente de él y el Rey asomó un par de copas con vino a ambos jóvenes, Kaito tomó la suya y luego de probar un sorbo comenzó a hablar primero

– "Los chicos y yo estuvimos pensando en que Miku necesitaría un guardián personal, que básicamente la acompañe en todo momento."

Luka lo miró incrédula. – "Miku siempre tiene nuestra compañía, ¿Con qué necesidad requeriría eso?"

– "Por el incidente de esta tarde, pequeña Luka." – Intervino el mayor de los Shion, no obstante ella volvió a arremeter

– "Aún no he podido averiguar qué la hizo huir de esa manera pero ese momento fue el único en el que estuvo sola." – Parecía muy resuelta en ello –"Estoy segura que no volverá a pasar, a Miku no le gustará que alguien esté obligado a estar con ella." – Luka tomó su copa, observó el tinto al hacerlo girar y luego tomó un buen trago, como para no seguir hablando.

– "Estaba pensando en que no sea un soldado común, sino más bien uno de nosotros los Caballeros, y para ser más específico…"

– "Tú." – Finalizó el Rey por su hijo, ambos mirándola expectantes.

Ella aún jugaba con la copa.

– "De acuerdo." – Kaito abrió grandes sus ojos, no esperaba que Luka aceptase tan rápido.

– "¿De verdad?" – Preguntó para cerciorarse el Rey, escudriñando a Luka e intentando adivinar qué escondían aquellos ojos azules.

– "¿Quién mejor para proteger a la princesa que la favorita del príncipe?" – Puntualizó Luka con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, – "Y si en algún momento yo no estoy, confío en que uno de nosotros sea el que ocupe mi lugar, Kaito." – Usando un tono más serio, dirigió sus ojos solamente a los del muchacho.

– "¡Puedes contar con eso Luka!" – El rey hizo sonar su garganta adueñándose inmediatamente de la atención de sus "hijos"

– "Me parece perfecto… hay otra cosa que me interesa, ¿Supongo que estuvieron pensando sobre la boda?"

– "¡Padre! ¡Eso fue esta mañana!" – Gritó Kaito como una niñita asustada mientras sentía una mano en su hombro de parte de una divertida Luka.

– "Sería injusto decir que tengo tiempo para casarme tomando en cuenta que tengo que ser la guardiana de Miku, supongo que estoy fuera del lío…"

– "**¡Luka!"** – Cacareó Kaito – "¡No pensé que me abandonarías así!"

– "Pero es lógico lo que estoy diciendo." –Dijo ella con el pecho inflado con orgullo – "Y honestamente creo que Miku es más importante en mi vida que un hombre que ni siquiera conozco." – Kaito se encogió de hombros y se hundió un poco en su asiento, el rey miraba entretenido el intercambio de palabras de ambos jóvenes.

– "Luka me ha dicho que me ayudaría a enamorar a Meiko, si me casaré… ¡pues quiero que sea ella! pero tendrás que esperar a que las cosas se den."

– "Con suerte no pasará mucho tiempo para eso, padre." – La última palabra hizo que el Rey sonría inmensamente, Luka retornando una de igual tamaño pero con un tinte rosa de timidez aún visible, Kaito rio alegremente

– "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin lo has dicho Luka!"

– "He esperado honestamente este día por mucho tiempo hija mía. Me alegra inmensamente saber que mi hijo Kaito se casará con la mujer que ama y que tú me digas padre."

– "Aún no hemos hecho que Meiko me ame, padre" – comentó un poco irritado Kaito ante la insistencia del tema.

– "Ya te dije Kaito, estoy segura de que Meiko eventualmente te corresponderá y no porque yo te haya ayudado, sino porque realmente ella lo siente. – Ella miró al techo un segundo, observando una pequeña arañita que se había colado – "Diría que ya tienes un par de fichas en tu favor, sólo tienes que saber cómo usar el resto de tus encantos." – Guiñando su ojo Luka terminó su vino y se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia al rey y alborotó los cabellos de Kaito

– "Si me disculpan me retiraré a mi habitación. Mañana… oh cierto. ¡Mañana comienza mi día como guardián!" – Luka se mostró bien entusiasmada, pero enseguida miró al joven con un aire amenazante – "Kaito, te conviene que la limpieza de mañana salga bien. O te las verás conmigo."

Luka se retiró y dejó a un nervioso Kaito con un curioso Rey.

– "No sólo tengo que ocuparme de dirigir las tropas de mañana, pero también tengo que comenzar a idear cómo ganarme el amor de Meiko…"

– "Estoy seguro de que Luka te ayudará en la organización, es su forma de ser estar en cada una aunque eso signifique arrastrar a Miku a eso. Y con respecto a Lady Sakine, tómalo con calma hijo."

Kaito lo miró de reojo, ya que tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba mirando el techo.

– "Por supuesto que sí padre. Me iré ahora."

* * *

Luka caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de las habitaciones que correspondían a los Caballeros y a la Princesa, deteniéndose en esa misma puerta al decidir entrar. Apenas sus ojos cayeron en Miku, una leve rabia protectora se hizo cargo de sus emociones.

– "¡Miku!" – Exclamó y luego susurró – "¡Mierda!" – Luka corrió inmediatamente a su lado haciendo que la princesa apoye todo su peso en ella y logrando así estabilizarla, – "¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Miku?! ¡Mírate, tus heridas vuelven a sangrar! ¡Ni hablar del dolor que debes estar sintiendo!"

– "Necesito ir al sanitario…" - Respondió Miku con dificultad y timidez, el dolor en serio era intenso, más en su estúpido abdomen. Luka se arrepintió de haberle reprochado,

– "De acuerdo, abrázate a mí, te llevaré." – La mayor de ambas se apresuró un poco, cargándola sin problemas hasta el baño privado que tenía Miku. Una vez allí, enfocada totalmente en su trabajo, sentó a Miku y ella salió de la pequeña habitación dándole privacidad. Aunque estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Luka decidió iniciar una charla

– "Debido a lo sucedido esta mañana…" – Se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra la puerta.

– "¿Qué sucede?"

– "Espero no te moleste, pero me han asignado como tu guardián personal."

– "¿Qué quieres decir?" – Se la pudo oír hablar con dificultad, Luka tragó saliva mordiéndose el labio.

– "Que a partir de este mismo momento no te dejaré sola en ningún momento. Bueno, suponiendo que me grites que quieres estar sola, sólo me alejaré unos pasos," – Por un momento se le cruzó en la mente que sería como una acosadora, el pensamiento le causó cierta gracia que la hizo sonreír, pero se puso seria al instante – "no puedo… no podemos afrontar que algo grave te suceda."

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Luka pudo escuchar que Miku incluso se había lavado y ahora se dirigía al lavabo de manos. ¿Bonito oído, eh?

'Qué coraje' Molesta Luka se invitó sola dentro del pequeño espacio, justo cuando Miku terminaba de lavarse las manos. La más alta procedió a tomar a Miku de las piernas delicadamente y su otra mano en la espalda, volviéndola a cargar estilo nupcial, su favorito, parecía.

– "Esta definitivamente no es la mejor manera de cargarte pero la más rápida, espero me disculpes." – Poco tardó en darse cuenta del aire melancólico que rodeaba a Miku

– "Miku… ¿Qué sucede?"

¿Cómo explicarle a Luka que ahora culpa de ella, Luka no podría casarse con Kaito? Estaba atada a ser el guardián de Miku por un capricho de ella.

¿Y qué mejor manera de agrandar su tortura en la agenda que poniendo a la chica que ama como su protectora?

– "¿Miku?" – Luka la había colocado en su cama y silenciosas lágrimas caían del rostro de la callada chica. Luka no dudó en posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, intentando detener el llanto.

– "¿No te gusta la idea de que sea tu protectora?" – De alguna manera a Luka no le gustaba pensar que otro fuese asignado en su lugar, pero más dolía que Miku no la quisiera a ella.

– "¡No es eso!" – Gimoteó la más pequeña

– "Entonces por favor, dime qué te molesta tanto como para que llores."

Miku respiró profundamente, lo mejor era decirlo de una manera encubierta.

– "¡Ahora no te podrás casar con Kaito! Tendrás que ser mí…mí…" – Miku seguía sollozando, pero Luka la miro de repente estupefacta.

-"¿_**Casarme con Kaito**_?" – Repitió incrédula, las cejas en una confundida contorsión.

– "¡Sí! ¡Hoy ustedes dos dijeron que se casarían! ¡Y ahora por mi culpa no podrán!" – Luka no sabía que dolía más, que Miku haya estado convencida todo ese tiempo de que ella se casaría con Kaito, o que Miku siga quejándose indirectamente de tenerla como guardaespaldas.

– "Miku; Kaito y yo jamás dijimos de casarnos entre nosotros." – La princesa la observó desconfiada, por lo que ella decidió profundizar la explicación – "Tu padre nos pidió que buscáramos alguien apto para ser nuestra pareja. Y ninguno de nosotros quería, luego tú huiste, te rescatamos; y luego de que fuera asignada como tu guardián me liberaste del cargo ese," – Luka terminó de enumerar con los dedos las explicaciones – "el único que tiene que seguir ese paso es Kaito en este momento."

– "¿Lo dices en serio?"

– "¡Por supuesto que sí!" – Sonrió ella – "¿Por qué te mentiría? de todas maneras yo sigo sin querer casarme, prefiero mil veces ser tu eterno guardián." – Puede que Luka lo haya dicho de una manera ligera, pero realmente lo sentía de esa manera. Por otro lado, tenía algo más que preguntar. –"¿Miku, por qué huiste hoy?"

– "…"– Ella solo se limitó a mirarla, cómo diablos le dices 'Oh, hui como una idiota porque pensaba que el amor de mi vida se casaría con mi hermano, ¡Porque los muy imbéciles ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de decírnoslo bien y yo simplemente no supe cómo tomarlo!'

– "Puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie hasta que tú decidas hacerlo por tu cuenta." – Miku desvió la mirada y se puso a respirar estresada – "Eventualmente deberás al menos decirle al Rey, ¿Sabes?"

Miku murmuró algo inaudible para Luka, mientras miraba la otra esquina de la habitación

– "¿Qué dijiste?" – Otra ronda de susurros fue lo que oyó ella – "Miku, no puedo entenderte,"

– "¡Hui porque no pude soportar que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se casaran!" – Miku golpeó la superficie de las sábanas y miraba enfurecida a Luka, sus fosas nasales incluso soportaban por poco la respiración tan agitada. Okay. Eso no salió muy bien que digamos.

Luka la miraba con ojos enormes sin embargo un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Podría ser que Miku no querría que se casen por ella misma?

Espera Luka, ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? Se despidió de su tonta fantasía y volvió a preguntar

– "¿Es… tan malo que nos casemos?"

'Acaso debo demostrártelo con un beso estúpida Luka? ¡TÚ eres mía!' – Miku miraba amargamente ahora a Luka y pobre Luka, no entendía nada.

– "Lo es." – Le respondió al calmarse, recostándose en el respaldo de la cama.

– "¿Por qué?" – Se atrevió a preguntar, una pequeña llama de una esperanza que ella desconocía encendiéndose vigorosa en el centro de su alma.

– "Porque no me gusta."

– "¿Por qué no te gusta?" – Luka se sentía con ganas de empujar su suerte hoy.

– "Porque no me gusta."

– "Dime la razón." – Insistió, observó a Miku apretar con fuerza el borde de las sábanas.

– "No es necesario que la sepas."

– "Miku,"

– "No."

– "Pero—"

– "No, es **no**." – Finalizó Miku mucho más seria de lo que había pretendido, pero decidió que ello estaba bien.

– "Kaito y yo jamás tuvimos ese tipo de relación," – Decidía confesarse la mayor de ellas, modestamente mirando al suelo – "Más porque los dos ya tenemos… nuestra vista en otras personas."

El corazón de Miku se contrajo de una manera en que la hizo creer que la habían apuñalado, tensó la mandíbula sin darse cuenta.

– "Kai quiere a Mei, pero tú eres muy idiota para las emociones, ¿Quién te gusta?"

– "Wow gracias, eso me da muchas esperanzas." – Comentó desdeñosamente la guerrera, empujando uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

– ¿Quién. Te. Gusta?"

– "…" – Luka comenzaba a sonrojarse, la conversación tomó un camino no muy favorable para ella. ¿En qué momento se dieron vuelta los roles?

– "Una persona… que es… muy… ¿Tierna?" – Respondió, ese tinte rosa en sus mejillas siendo maldecido por su conciencia.

– "¿Tierna? ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta?" – Continuó Miku aunque le doliera, sentía ganas de saber quién era el hombre afortunado que le quitó a Luka.

– "No mucho a decir verdad, pero puedo notar que las cosas son muy diferentes cuando me encuentro con esa persona."

– "¿No me dirás quién es?"

Luka lanzó una fugaz mirada a la ventana mientras se humedecía el labio inferior con la lengua y apretando las manos en el extremo de la silla, buscando una manera de reacomodar la dirección de esta conversación.

– "No."

– "¿Por qué no?"

– "Es irrelevante en este instante."

Miku desafió con su mirada a Luka,

– "¿Eres mi guardián ahora no?"

– "Así es." – Respondía con renovado orgullo, una sonrisa jugando de costado en sus labios.

– "¿No haces todo lo que yo diga?"

– "Guardián es diferente a sirviente, Miku. Debería cambiar tus vendas del brazo, están manchadas con sangre."

Luka dio final a lo que parecía ser una charla que la pondría contra la espada y la pared. Luego de cambiarle las vendas en silencio, se dedicaba a levantarse cuando una semidormida Miku habló

– "Quédate conmigo Luka."

– "¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?" – En respuesta, Miku palmeó el lado izquierdo de la cama, Luka miró el colchón nerviosa.

– "¿Segura?"

– "Por favor."

Luka deliberó unos instantes con preocupación, antes de quitarse la casaca y las botas y quedarse en una camisa y pantalones. Se subió a la cama, y se acomodó bien contra el borde izquierdo, apagó la lámpara que se encontraba de su lado y susurró en la oscuridad

– "Estaré aquí si me necesitas, buenas noches… Miku." – Miku se acomodó un poco más debajo de las sábanas ya que tenía que dormir boca arriba debido a las heridas; y acercándose un poco más al lado izquierdo, estiró su mano hasta encontrar la de Luka, instintivamente ambas entrelazaron sus manos. Luka, que estaba de costado, llevó la mano de Miku hasta cerca de su rostro y allí la mantuvo toda la noche.

– "Buenas noches, Luka."

* * *

– "¡No dejen que ninguno escape!" – Gritó Kaito en medio de la euforia – "¡Rin! ¡Has que los ciudadanos entren en sus casas!"

– "¡Ten cuidado Kaito! ¡Detrás de ti!" – Gumi empujó con su hombro a un soldado que se acercaba a él, tirándolo al piso para luego atravesar bestialmente con su espada el corazón. El soldado aquél se quedó observando con odio a Gumi, hasta que los ojos de él perdieron todo el brillo y sus párpados se cerraron, pero la mujer ya estaba blandiendo estocadas contra otros enemigos.

Rin gritaba arriba de unos barriles a la gente que se dispersara, Meiko rebanaba brazos, degollaba, todo el tiempo corriendo entre sus aliados, muchos la seguían o iban delante de ella limpiándole el camino de posibles estorbos con sus propias armas,

La sangre no era más que un adorno en tan deplorable acto de odio entre Reinos.

En el muelle de la ciudad, el más joven de los comandantes, Kagamine Len, observaba desde su caballo a todos los soldados que habían sido capturados en cuestión de segundos. Su pelotón no se había concentrado en iniciar una batalla. Los soldados enemigos habían sido detenidos sin resistencia.

– "Hay al menos veinticinco capturados y tres traidores a la corona. ¡Está este sector limpio ya?" – Preguntó al darse vuelta de la vista que le ofrecían los prisioneros; su cabello dorado, dando un leve latiguillo detrás de él.

– "Mi señor Kagamine," – Se acercó un soldado – "hemos revisado a todas las casas en las que han accedido gustosamente, excepto los tres traidores. ¿Hemos de proseguir al ala este de la ciudad?"

– "¡Luciano!" – Un hombre alto de gran musculatura se acercó al joven Caballero -

– "¿Sí, mi señor?"

– "Toma diez hombres y encárgate de llevar a estos individuos a la prisión. Has de encargarte de ellos allí." – Una dura mirada que comunicaba todo fue lo único que necesitó para que diez hombres se reunieran con el tal Luciano

– "¡Los demás! ¡Síganme hacia el este del Reino! ¡**Por la Princesa**!" – Len había batido su espada en el aire mientras espueleó a su caballo, haciendo que varios soldados lo siguieran ya a gran velocidad. Un grito unísono se oyó en los muelles del lugar, tanto de los ciudadanos que permanecían allí, como de los soldados que corrían detrás de Len

– "¡POR LA PRINCESA!"

* * *

– "¡Luka! Dejarás marcas de tus pisadas en la alfombra." – Miku se encontraba en su cama "postrada" como ella diría, observando molesta a una Luka impaciente paseando ida y vuelta en el balcón, mirando lo que podía desde lejos de los revuelos que estaban causando sus compañeros en el centro de la ciudad.

– "Pero Miku, ¡los soldados están en el centro! ¡¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO CERCA DE TI QUE ESTÁ ESO?!"

'¿Esto es por mí?'

– "¿Eso significa que no quieres ir a pelear entonces?" – Preguntó en serio, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella.

– "Diablos no," – Aseguró Luka negando con su cabeza – "Pero qué sucedería si de repente eran muchos enemigos ya por aquí e irrumpen en el castillo, yo podría destrozarlos a todos si quisiera, per—"

– "¡**LUKA**!"

– "¿**QUÉ**?!"

– "¿Puedes calmarte?" – Preguntó la más joven, intentando detener una divertida sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus rasgos.

Luka se detuvo del frenesí, ahora mirando atentamente a la chica sentada en la cama

– "No. Honestamente no puedo." – Respondía soltando aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

– "¿Es porque nuestros amigos están allí fuera peleando contra quién sabe cuántos enemigos?"

– "Podría decirlo de esa manera, sí. Deberías dormir."

Luka se dio vuelta de nuevo dirigiéndose al balcón, mirando una última vez a Miku salió completamente para quedarse allí escuchando el leve caos que sucedía fuera.  
Miku suspiró y no pudo evitar que la tristeza simplemente la abrazara, le dolía que Luka perdiera la cabeza tan fácilmente con respecto al otro Rey.

_'Estúpida Luka, culpándote de todo siempre. Que esos soldados estén allí no es por tu causa, ni siquiera te conocen.'_

_'Todo esto es mi culpa. Vladimir… si tan sólo hubiese acabado con tu vida hace diez años.'_

* * *

–_ "¡No madre! ¡Tú y Gakkun se dejan dominar por él! ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho a golpearte de esa manera!"_

–_ "Pequeña Luka, tu no lo entiendes, tu pad-"  
_  
–_ "¡Él no es mi padre, maldita sea!"_

–_ "¡Luka! ¡Respeta a tu madre!" – Un niño de al menos doce años, con cabello largo púrpura y puesto en una colita había tomado por los hombros a una niña de cabello rosa y vibrantes ojos azules._

–_ "¡Gakkun! ¡¿Por qué diablos eres tan cobarde?!"_

–_ "¡Suficiente, Luka!" – La niña recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de una mujer con un cabello rojo furioso, sus ojos del mismo color. La pequeña niña quedó pasmada en su lugar, con su cara inclinada debido a la fuerza del golpe. El flequillo impedía ver la rabia que expresaban sus inocentes características faciales._

Poco a poco, Luka comenzó a retroceder, su madre, que se había arrepentido intentó llamarla

–_ "Hija mía—"_

–_ "Yo no tendré una familia compuesta de cobardes." – Cortó cínicamente la niña, sus ojos habían dejado el brillo inocente, y una nueva emoción se hacía presente en ellos: Cinismo._

–_ "Ustedes dos…" _–_ Luka no pudo continuar y salió corriendo del cuarto._

Esa noche, la niña y un grupo de soldados darían inicio a una contienda que cambiaría el destino de todos.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión sacó a Luka de sus recuerdos, humo salía ahora de un punto fijo en el centro de la ciudad.

– "¿Pero qué…?"

– "¡Luka!" – La voz de Miku era apagada por el ventanal cerrado y sin pensarlo mucho, Luka observó de nuevo el humo antes de correr dentro a ver a su protegida.

* * *

Siempre es bienvenido un par de reviews, de veras que me alegran mucho n_n


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Bueno, les comunico que a partir del próximo cap, me voy a tomar un descanso, tengo ganas de leer un par de fics de JS Interval con los que me enganché y todavía no pude seguir; así que me voy a dedicar a disfrutarlos como se debe xD! cuando sea mejor escritora quiero ser como ella wii :insertesaltitofelizaquí:

Otro dato, Forbidden Paradise va a quedar en stand by un poquito de tiempo, hasta que termine de escribir algunos datos para llegar ya al final de la historia. No se preocupen, no se va a detener por completo xD

**Regiz**: Jaja! Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho tu amor XD Espero devolverte el sentimiento en el futuro :P Me hiciste sonreír al ver que es bien apreciado mi trabajo :) Muchas gracias de veras!

**Ro**: Kya! Fue sin querer! No tuve la intención de que te pasara eso! Aunque te digo, siendo honesta, he hecho lo mismo en el pasado! Muchas gracias :)

Espero que los lectores disfruten de este cap, hasta la próxima!

* * *

– "¡DIABLOS, GUMI! ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!" – Rin se encontraba ayudando a la joven de pelo verde a pararse sobre sus propias piernas, la magnitud de la explosión la había mandado a volar unos cuantos metros.

– "¡¿Pero qué demonios me dices a mí, idiota?! ¡Kaito fue el que arrojó la bomba en mi dirección!" – Lanzó una furiosa mirada hacia el hombre de ojos azules, quien sólo sonrió ante su torpeza, limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

– "Lo lamento Gumi-Gumi, pero esos hombres pensaron que podían hacer explotar la taberna de uno de nuestros habitantes, no podía permitir eso ¿Eh?"

– "Claro que no podías, Kaito," – Interrumpía Meiko limpiándose la mejilla de una mancha negra –"Si no ¿Dónde más nos divertiríamos luego de nuestras victorias? Ahora Gumi, cálmate," – La nombrada escupió sangre que tenía acumulada en la boca gracias a su labio, Meiko descartó esa furia de la chica con una sonrisa – "No había ningún ciudadano más que esos detestables soldados atrincherados en esa casa. Y tú tuviste el placer de volar un poco, ¡Nada grave!"

– "Supongo que puedes ponerlo de esa manera Meiko, pero el aterrizaje aún dolió." – Gumi seguía sosteniéndose en Rin; el salir disparada la había mareado un poco.

Una mujer con una armadura ligera se acercó a Gumi, dándole agua para beber,

– "Disculpen mis Caballeros, pero no quedan más soldados en este punto, los únicos remanentes fueron muertos seguramente en la explosión."

– "La chica tiene razón" – Continuó Meiko guiñándole el ojo a Gumi – "los traidores también han muerto allí y para el record, según conté, en ese hotel había mínimamente unos diez soldados, con los cuerpos aquí tirados, haría…"

– "Un número de treinta soldados en total." –Kaito se puso serio de golpe –"Iremos al ala Oeste ahora. ¡Soldados!" – Todo el ejército cercano a ellos voltearon las miradas a él – "¡Diríjanse a los campos! ¡Nosotros iremos detrás de ustedes en cuanto la comandante Megpoid se pueda mover!

– "¡Qué va, Shion! ¡Soldados, síganme!" – Meiko había tomado de nuevo el comando y pronto se perdió entre la pequeña horda de soldados, llevándolos hacia el área de los establos.

– "Gumi, ¿No quieres volver al castillo?" – Preguntó Kaito dirigiéndose al dúo que se encontraba sentado en la escalera central que daba a la taberna.

– "Claro que no, ¡Esto no es nada pero un mero raspón! ¡En una batalla hay cosas peores!" – La joven de dieciocho años se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pronto recuperando la estabilidad y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Meiko y los soldados habían ido.

– "Supongo que tiene razón." – Acotó Rin levantándose del mismo modo; y palmeando al príncipe en el hombro derecho siguió. – "Deberíamos ir también. Procura tirar la próxima bomba al aire, será mil veces mejor que perder a Gumi, ¿De acuerdo?"

– "No fue mi intención, no pensé que la bomba era tan poderosa," – Él se vio muy arrepentido de lo sucedido –"La arrojé bien lejos de ella. Dentro del lugar para ser exacto"

Viendo que las expresiones faciales de Kaito se deprimieron un poco, Rin sonrió ampliamente.

– "No te preocupes, la idiota es bien resistente y nada pasó, ¿No? Alégrate, ¡ahora vamos a reventar un par más de esos cráneos que juraron mal a nuestras princesas!"

Kaito sonrió levemente ante el comentario, viendo que Rin ya estaba detrás de Gumi, animosamente comenzó a trotar para llegar más rápido a la dos.

* * *

– "¡Señor Kagamine! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" – Un hombre corrió rápidamente al lado de Len, luego de haber disparado con una escopeta de pólvora al soldado que se atrevió a lastimar al muchacho.

– "No es nada, estoy bien." – Len se paró sin hacer caso a la sangre que manchaba su brazo izquierdo y se puso a observar el campo de batalla; habían encontrado otro punto de concentración y apenas habían llegado pareciera que los esperaban, comenzaron a salir de todos los rincones, soldados intentando neutralizar el comando de él. Sin embargo, no tuvieron éxito, los soldados del Rey Shion estaban bien entrenados y con el mandato del joven no había que preocuparse de la maniobra ingeniosa.

Mirando que los últimos adversarios comenzaban a caer, Len sonrió levemente.

– "¿Cuántos traidores han sido esta vez?"

– "No ha habido traidores, estos tipos mataron al propietario y tomaron posesión de las dos casas."  
La sonrisa de su rostro se borró inmediatamente.

– "Hubiese preferido que haya traidores, gente inocente ha muerto y los culpables han pagado con la misma moneda. ¡Terminen de revisar el ala oeste!" –Exclamó generalmente a los hombres del rey. Luego de que se dispersaran en pequeños grupos y se adentraran en las calles, Len suspiró y tomó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo.

– "Si Gumi estuviese aquí, sin dudas me golpearía por mi torpeza."- Rio melancólico ante la idea que propuso su mente.

* * *

– "¡¿Ha sido eso una explosión, Luka?!" – Miku agarró fuertemente las sábanas que la cubrían, el miedo reflejándose en sus verdes ojos

– "Puedes apostar que lo fue, se puede ver el humo desde el balcón…" – Luka tomó asiento al lado de la cama de Miku y dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la mirada perturbada de la chica, para la primera las cosas así eran normales, sin embargo para la última no, tendría que consolarla un poco, ¿No?

– "¿Crees que los chicos estén heridos?"

– "Estoy segura de que no, seguramente fue uno de ellos el que arrojó el dispositivo." – Ella miró de reojo el balcón 'Y para ser más específica, la maníaca de Gumi'

– "¿Segura?" – La ansiedad parecía ser más fuerte en Miku y había comenzado a temblar, Luka se acercó a ella arrodillándose al borde de la cama y tomó sus manos entre las suyas; las manos de Luka estaban frías a comparación de las de Miku, lo que logró que la otra chica desviara su atención a las manos de su guardaespaldas

– "Confía en tus Caballeros, Miku, si la princesa perdiese la esperanza en sus tropas, ¿Qué crees que sería de los soldados?" – Miku se sonrojó levemente ante la suave voz de Luka y mirándola a los ojos, respondió casi en un susurro.

– "No lo sé."

– "Miku, si yo estuviese en el campo de batalla y me enterase que has perdido tus esperanzas en mí, mi mundo se derrumbaría completamente, no me importaría sobrevivir." – Miku quedó aturdida ante la respuesta, pero más pudo sentir la rabia hervir en su torrente sanguíneo, repentinamente con un ligero movimiento liberó sus manos y dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla derecha de la otra joven. Ojos cerúleos observaban desconcertados a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella.

– "Jamás. Jamás dejaré de confiar en ustedes, y si aun así me obligasen a hacerlo, tú, Luka, ni ninguno de mis amigos se rendirá ante las alas de la muerte."

– "Me alegra saber que me hice entender…" – Respondió Luka sintiendo delicadamente con las yemas de los dedos la palpitante mejilla derecha, donde se podía distinguir visiblemente la marca de una mano extendida.

–"Tú te hiciste entender, ¿Pero me he hecho yo clara?" – Preguntó la soberana, sus cejas marcaban con fuerza el enojo que portaba.

– "¿Qué harías si te dijese que no?" – Quizás Luka entendía que si le dijeran que sus amigos se dejarían matar fácilmente ella también estaría furiosa, pero el hecho de recibir tal castigo había despertado su curiosidad.

– "¡Tan sólo espera que me pueda mover libremente y verás lo que te haré!" – Exclamó Miku ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos; aunque Luka disfrutaba jugar con su propia suerte, ver a Miku llorar no le gustaba a nadie; pero… ella era Luka, y Luka siempre busca problemas por naturaleza.

– "¿Me castigarás para hacerme entender?" – Insistió con una sonrisa, aunque la cachetada hizo que sólo se viese como una pervertida a la que habían golpeado.

– "No, te… ¡te…!" – '¡Te besaría para que entiendas maldita idiota!' – "¡Deja de comportarte como una imbécil, Luka! ¡No quiero imaginar una vida sin ustedes! ¡Así que por eso simplemente dime que jamás te dejarás matar fácilmente!"

Directo al grano. Luka estaba desilusionada y haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios.

– "¡No sabía que tenías tal vocabulario! Te lo prometo. ¿Contenta?" – Ahora portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inmediatamente en su cara, secretamente cantando victoria de haber desviado la mente de Miku de la anterior explosión, su aura de broma sólo hizo enojar más a Miku, quien giró su rostro mirando a la puerta.

– "Eres una idiota."

* * *

– "¡_YEAH!_ ¡No puedo creer que este lugar esté realmente vacío! – Exclamó Meiko mirando a todos lados, disfrutando la vastedad del lugar ¡Simplemente me emociona!

– "A mí me alivia saber que no han llegado a ocupar estos lugares." – Comentó Rin, pasándose la mano en el flequillo para acomodarlo.

– "Es algo grato saberlo." – Gumi pateó con su bota una piedra, los soldados detrás de ellos se veían como perdidos sin nada a lo que golpear – "¿Cómo creen que le vaya a Len?"

– "Pues deberíamos ir a verlo, me parece una buena idea, Gumi."

Meiko, Rin, Gumi y Kaito pronto dirigieron su grupo de soldados a cruzar toda la ciudad, iban a ver si tenían éxito para seguir quebrando cráneos enemigos junto a su amigo Len.

* * *

– "¡Len!"

– "¡Gumi! ¡Qué rayos te sucedió! ¿Te encuentras bien?"

– "¡Por supuesto que sí, sólo fue una explosión lo que me hizo esto! ¡Pero tú estás sangrando!" –  
Gumi corrió hacia Len tomando inmediatamente su brazo para inspeccionarlo mejor, Len se sonrojó levemente ante la atención que le brindaba ella, Kaito se acercó a los dos.

– "Dime, ¿Han encontrado más intrusos?" – Preguntó él; Gumi estaba vendando el brazo de Len muy entretenida con un retazo de su propia camisa, el chico se veía abrumado por el color de sus mejillas.

– "Eh… … ¿Eh?"

– "Que si has encontrado más intrusos, Len, ¡Listo! ¡Con eso no te sangrará más!" – Agregó con una gran sonrisa Gumi, observando en cierta manera aliviada al muchacho frente a ella.

– "¡Oh!" – Dijo él, todavía mirándola a ella –"Eh, no, no hemos encontrado más, hemos limpiado el sector Sur y estábamos ocupándonos de esta área cuando llegaron ustedes, hace unos quince minutos que hemos terminado con lo que son esos cuerpos ahora en el suelo" – Una fugaz incertidumbre pasó por los rasgos de él – "Creo que mis soldados no han encontrado más, pero esperaré a que regresen. ¿Dónde están Rin y Meiko?"

– "Meiko fue siguiendo uno de los grupos de soldados y Rin seguramente fue con ella." – Señaló el príncipe detrás de él a lo desinteresado – "Creo que se quedaron con sed de sangre…"

– "He visto a Rin seguir a Meiko. ¿No deberíamos ir con ellas?" – Gumi se puso a mirar el camino por el que se fue el conjunto, caminaba lentamente, Len decidió seguirla y Kaito se les unió, el otro pelotón se había dispersado pidiendo permiso o irrumpiendo cualquiera sea el caso, en las diferentes casas para poder inspeccionar en busca de más cuellos que degollar.

* * *

– "¡Buenas noches, chicas! Oh… Luka, ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?"

– "Podría preguntarte qué te sucedió a ti Gumi, parece que te hubieses metido en un hoyo de carbón."

– "¡Todo lo contrario Luka! ¿Oyeron una explosión esta tarde? ¡Gumi salió volando, estuvo muy cerca de ella!"

– "¡Dije que fue sin querer! ¡¿De acuerdo?!" – El príncipe se sonrojó notoriamente ante el comentario de Rin, Meiko mirándolo indiferentemente,

– "Te pisaste solo, Kaito."

– "¿Le arrojaste una bomba a Gumi?" – Preguntó de manera incrédula Miku, pero fue interrumpida por Rin.

– "De cualquier manera, ¡Fue muy divertido! Hace mucho no salíamos en grupo así, espero que en la próxima batalla podamos ir todos juntos, ¡Y demostrarles a esos desgraciados que nadie se mete con Miku!"

– "No creo ir a alguna batalla hasta convenza a Miku de que matar enemigos es algo entretenido."

– "¿Qué? Miku no mataría una mosca. ¿Pero por qué dices que no irás?"

– "¿Recuerdas que hablamos de asignar un guardián a Miku, y que tú ofreciste a Luka por su excepcional desempeño?" – Kaito se introdujo en la conversación sentándose en el piso, cerca de la cama y al lado de Luka, Meiko estaba sentada también, pero en el borde junto a Gumi y Len parado cerca de los pies del mueble.

– "¿Rin me ofreció?" – Preguntó un tanto molesta Luka, no es que de todas maneras ella se hubiese negado a proteger a Miku pero esperaba que el gesto no haya sido por descarte. Rin tragó con dificultad mientras una risita se escapó de sus labios, Gumi salió en su defensa.

– "No malinterpretes, Luka, Rin te recomendó." – Sonrió orgullosa de su pequeña defensa, Len se rio junto a ella y Meiko los observó divertida

– "Luka, no has respondido qué hiciste para que Miku te pegase de esa manera, se ve bastante feo, ¡Nuestra pequeña sí que tiene fuerza!"

– "¡Meiko ya no soy tan pequeña! ¡Tengo la misma edad que Gumi!" – Miku se cruzó de brazos, los demás seguían riéndose burlonamente.

– "De todas formas Luka merecía ese golpe. No diré más al respecto."

* * *

**ZING! Tres reviews y se postea el otro chap (Ya está escrito).**


	7. Chapter 7

Lo piden, lo tienen! Agradezcan a "Guest" Jajaja fue casi automático el update de esto, entré apenas esta persona lo publicó, fue mágico.

No recuerdo si esto tiene gore, Ro, espero disculpes, pero justo a partir del próx cap empieza toda la carnicería de la buena.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la limpieza de la ciudad, Miku podía moverse sin dificultades ni ayuda, la mayoría de las veces asistiendo a las reuniones de guerra con sus amigos debido a que Luka insistía en estar presente.

Todos los Caballeros se congregaban por las mañanas antes de las reuniones a practicar estilos de batalla, considerando que se podrían oxidar si no lo hacían, ocasionalmente el Rey se uniría a verlos; posicionándose cerca de su hija, la princesa Miku.

– "¡Vamos, Luka! ¡No me digas que estar tanto tiempo haraganeando con Miku te volvió blanda!"

– "¡En tus sueños, Rin!"

En una habitación que ensamblaba una arena, Caballeros, el Rey y la Princesa se encontraban observando desde sus asientos a la pequeña contienda entre las dos Comandantes.

Luka parecía ir perdiendo ya que Rin poseía gran agilidad moviéndose alrededor de ella, golpeando de vez en cuando diferentes partes de su cuerpo que Luka de a poco los esquivaba o bloqueaba. Pero aún le quedaban un par de cartas por jugar, ella no era la mejor después del Príncipe por simple deporte.

– "¡Vamos Luka! ¡Demuéstrale las razones por la que eres mi guardián!" – Gritó Miku parándose con emoción ante la pequeña riña.

_'¡No te dejes vencer en frente de mi padre, Luka!'_

Inmediatamente la batalla se tornó furiosa, adrenalina corriendo en las venas de ambas mujeres, Luka rompió el estilo de Rin haciéndola quebrar su círculo vicioso al aventar fuertes estocadas con su espada de madera hacia la más pequeña.

Rin por supuesto no iba a permitir que le ganasen tan fácil, haciendo frente a los golpes comenzó a responder con igual intensidad, formándose un digno espectáculo para el viejo hombre presente.  
Las espadas de madera chocaban entre sí con inmenso poder, las dos mujeres gozando cada segundo de la pelea, no siempre había un contrincante de ese calibre con el cual luchar.

– "No están peleando a vencer, están regocijándose en la lucha, la disfrutan." – Comentó Gumi sin despegar su mirada de la pelea, ganando una curiosa mirada de Miku.

– "¿Pero no tiene una que ganar?"

– "No necesariamente hija mía, están practicando, si una detuviese la batalla derrotando rápidamente a la otra no serviría de mucho."

– "Así es. Las batallas se tratan de resistencia también, ¿De qué sirve un soldado con mucha fuerza si se cansa rápidamente?"

Kaito se había unido a la conversación, también analizando profundamente los movimientos de las dos en la arena, igual que sus compañeros.

– "De todas formas… Si Miku alentó a Luka, entonces yo lo haré por mi hermana, ¡Vamos Rin! ¡Aumenta la emoción de la batalla!" – Len también se paró, agitando su brazo hacia arriba alentándola, igualando a Miku quien también resumió sus gritos para su guardián.

Debajo, en la zona de batalla, dos sonrisas maníacas competían entre ellas, dos pares de ojos que reflejaban el cielo de la mañana no paraban de sacarse chispas.

– "¡Parece que ya no eres la única a la que alientan!" – Arremetió una fuerte y veloz estocada dirigida al brazo izquierdo de Luka.

– "¡No me importa a quién alienten!" – Luka detuvo el ataque con otro, las espadas repercutiendo entre ellas – "¡Esta pelea es hermosa! ¡Cállate y sigue luchando!"

– "¡No sabía que deseabas tanto que te destroce, Luka!"

Con un jadeo, Rin se lanzó con todo el peso de su cuerpo a Luka, logrando una gran masa de ataques y haciendo que la otra retrocediera defensivamente. No obstante, Luka resistió bien el ataque para después morder con excitación sus dientes.

– "¡Eres asombrosa, Rin!" – Rio Luka antes de deslizar un pie a un costado y saliéndose del camino de la rubia, ella pasando de largo con una estocada – "Pero definitivamente esta lucha es mía."

Luka se arrojó con velocidad a la más pequeña y antes de que esta cayera al piso producto de su anterior ataque, la sostuvo colocándole lo que sería el filo de su espada en el cuello.

– "¡Gran pelea, niñas!" – Se puso de pie el Rey aplaudiendo emocionadamente ante el final. Rin puso el pie delante de ella para no caerse y recibir un doloroso golpe en la garganta, ambas se sostuvieron de esa manera unos instantes.

– "Muchas gracias, Luka, ¡Hace mucho no peleaba de esa manera!" – Se acomodaba Rin y ajustaba su vestimenta mientras miraba a su compañera con gran felicidad.

– "Esperaré a que tengamos la oportunidad para luchar de nuevo, en verdad eres asombrosa." –Terminaba Luka estrechándole la mano.

– "¡Bien! ¿Quién luchará conmigo?" – Exclamó Gumi mirando desafiante a Kaito.

Todos ignoraban la sombría mirada de una princesa que moría de celos desde los bancos.

_'Me las pagarás Rin, amiga. ¡Luka es solamente mía!'_

* * *

– "Luka… ¿No sientes curiosidad sobre qué querrá Miku hablar con Rin?"

– "Nah… supongo que todos necesitamos un cambio de aires…" – La aludida observó de reojo el entorno del bar y se sintió nerviosa ante la cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo su amiga – "Meiko, es temprano para estar bebiendo sake, deberías esperar."

La mujer de orbes rojos volvió a tomar un sorbo de su copa de alcohol, mientras reía descaradamente abrazando a Kaito.

– "Creo que Luka tiene razón, deberías dejar la bebida para más tarde, Mei…"

– "¡Oh, Oh! ¿Y qué creen que estén haciendo Gumi y Len? ¿No han notado esa chispa que hay entre ellos dos?"

– "Meiko. No es bueno meterse en asuntos ajenos"

– "Luka, eres peor que un policía. ¡Diviértete un poco! ¡Estamos solamente los adultos por una vez! ¡Oh bueno, los mayores por así decirlo! ¡Anda bebe un poco!" – Meiko se levantó de golpe y miró para todos lados – "¡Meseroo! ¡Tráigame dos vasos más para mis amigos! ¡Mi cortesía!

Luka y Kaito se miraron temerosos por unos segundos mientras Meiko seguía riéndose de la nada, pronto llegó un mesero con lentes, sus ojos y cabellos del mismo color marrón.

– "Aquí tienen sus tragos, mis señores. Disfruten." – Dijo respetuosamente sirviéndoles hasta el tope con el fuerte líquido.

– "¡Genial! ¡Vamos, Luka! ¡Tú primero! … ¿No? Okay, ¡Kaito muéstrale cómo se hace!" – Sin perder tiempo Meiko tomó un vaso logrando que Kaito bebiera obedientemente, el hombre cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras la bebida pasaba por su garganta, apresurada por el empuje de Meiko.

– "¡Eeexacto!" – Festejó con una inocente sonrisa, luego miró a Luka a los ojos – "Ahora tú, Luka. ¡Demuéstrame que es lo que tienes, niña!"

'_¿Un desafío?_' Pensó con precaución mientras observaba el verde contenido del vaso. '_No se ve tan mal… pero Kaito comenzó a sonreír estúpidamente… … ¡Aquí voy!'_

Luka decididamente agarró el vaso y tomó el sake sin detenerse justo como Kaito, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sintiendo cómo le quemaba la garganta, con una fuerte exhalación posó el vaso en la pequeña mesa de madera.

– "Eso no fue tanto…"

– "¡Perfecto! ¡Les dije que no era mala idea!" – La joven de cabello castaño le pellizcó la mejilla a la menor – "¡Oye Luka, qué lindo te quedan las mejillas coloradas!"

El grupo comenzó a reír pronto, bebiendo sin problemas más alcohol que Meiko seguía pidiendo.

* * *

– "¡TE JURO QUE NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER MIKU! ¡POR FAVOR, PERDÓNAME!"

Las puertas de la terraza se abrieron de par en par, Rin embistiéndolas con toda la fuerza e irrumpiendo a toda velocidad en la terraza…

– "No tienes escapatoria Rin… Sólo tú y yo."

La guerrera observó el borde del precipicio, que parecía una elegante manera de salvarse ahora.

Sé, elegante.

* * *

– "Es un lindo lugar la plaza para pasear… ¿Te gusta, Gumi?"

En el centro de la ciudad la joven de cabellos verdes vibrantes y su rubio amigo caminaban a la par, disfrutando de la puesta de sol que brindaba la encantadora tarde. Personas pasaban también, niños jugando e incluso matrimonios con sus hijos disfrutando de los momentos de paz.

– "Es un bello lugar, ¡Es bonito ver el suelo verde y niños jugando! ¿Te gustaría estar aquí cuando tengas tu propia familia, Len? Estoy segura que a mí me encantaría estar al menos todas las tardes aquí…"

Un suspiro de ensueño escapó de los labios de Gumi, su mirada enamorada en el paisaje…

– "…Por supuesto, me encantaría venir aquí todas las tardes…" – Respondió él con el más leve de los rubores.

Gumi giró su mirada mostrándole una alegre sonrisa, Len devolviendo una de la misma calidad…

* * *

– "¡Rayos! ¿Rin, qué demonios te sucedió?"

Len y Gumi habían vuelto de su pequeño paseo al caer la noche, habían decidido recoger a Rin de su habitación para ir a ver a Miku, pero al pasar por la habitación de la Princesa oyeron a ambas hablar tranquilamente, así que entraron sin preámbulos en el cuarto real.

– "¡Ja! Miku está celosa de que Luka me haya dicho que soy asombrosa. Así que hoy cuando pidió hablar solamente conm—"

– "Con ella era para demostrarle una lección, obsérvenla bien porque para ustedes va lo mismo."  
Comentó amenazadoramente una presumida Miku, observando al dúo que acababa de entrar.

– "Pero Rin parece bastante orgullosa de la paliza que le diste, Miku…"

Ambos estaban perplejos ante el comportamiento de la mayor de los gemelos, quien tenía su ropa rota al menos en once partes diferentes de su pequeño vestido, su usual moño torcido al costado y manchas de tierra casi por todos lados; pero la gran sonrisa descompaginaba todo.

– "Es que Miku tiene una increíble fuerza y estamina, si Luka continúa entrenándola no hay duda de que en el futuro se podría convertir en una de nosotros."

– "¿Y por eso fue un honor para ti ser la primera en recibir una muestra de su poder?" –Examinó Len, mirando con curiosidad a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas a la par.

– "Por supuesto que sí. Y ahora si me disculp—"

– "¡PERO QUÉ EXCELENTE VELADA QUE HA SIDO ESA, ¿NO LUKA, KAITO!?"

Por la puerta entraron tres jóvenes adultos, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose entre ellos, riendo con alegría. Las mejillas y nariz del trío denotaban un buen color carmesí, además…

– "¡Huelen a alcohol! ¡Meiko, te los llevaste a beber!"- Exclamó Gumi para el horror de los tres más grandes y el resto del grupo.

– "¡Shhhh! Gumi no queremoss que los shirvientes she enteren ¿N…no?"

– "¡Así eshs Gumi-linda~! No qu-queremos que los sirvientes comenten mal de noshotrosss…." – Kaito y Luka arrastraban sus palabras, la última soltando el hombro de su amigo para sostener su peso en Gumi, aferrándose fuerte a ella.

– "¡Luka hueles terrible! ¡Tú aliento es puro alcohol!" – Gumi hizo una mueca de asco cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sin tener que pensarlo, con puro terror miró de reojo hacia la cama donde una Miku prometía con la mirada una dolorosa paliza más tarde.

– "Eh… ¿Luka?"

– "¿Ssí Gumi?" – Luka sonreía estúpidamente en la cara de Gumi, despertando más terror en ella.

– "¡Lo siento…!" – Gumi giró sobre su eje y lanzó a Luka con rapidez a la cama, cayendo justo en el regazo de Miku.

– "Ouh…. Esho dolió…"

– "¿Si te dolió por qué sigues sonriendo?"

– "Porque es genial sonreír... ¿Mhm…? ¡Miku! ¡Te eshtrañé! ¡N-no vuelvash a esharme assí! ¡No pued- puedo penssar en que eres más felish con Rin que conmigo! ¡Sheré mejor, lo prometo!"  
Luka dijo todo eso mientras la abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana, Miku sintió como su cuerpo se volvía rojo de la vergüenza ante las palabras que decía la ebria.

– "¡¿Mmmhm?! ¡Nooo Miku no te olvides de que yo también estoy aquí, tu hermanito querido no dejará que nadie te haga daño!" – Kaito tambaleó hasta la cama con poca precisión, cayendo de rodillas al lado de Luka y tomando el brazo derecho de su hermana comenzó a llorar junto a su compañera.

– "¿Y a estoss dos tarados que les ssucede?" – Molesta, Meiko observaba el espectáculo junto a los demás – "¡Me iré a dormir gente! ¡Que tengan una gran nosche!" Con eso se dio vuelta torpemente, saliendo de la habitación exitosamente.

– "… Meiko tiene razón… me iré a bañar, tengo que quitarme esta mugre de encima. ¡Buenas noches!" – Exclamó Rin mientras salía por la puerta con una enérgica sonrisa en sus rasgos faciales.

– "Traidora…" – Murmuró Len para sí, pero Gumi lo miró con una entusiasta sonrisa.

– "¿Sabes, Len? Te puedo ayudar a llevar a Kaito a su cuarto, pero de lo demás tendrás que ocuparte tú… estoy segura de que Miku no me querrá aquí de todas maneras…" – Comentaba Gumi mientras intentaba despegar al llorón de Kaito del regazo de Miku – "Apreciaría tu ayuda Len…"

– "No será necesario, Gumi" – Dijo Miku y en ese instante lanzó a Kaito empujándolo desde la frente a las piernas de Gumi. –"Yo puedo encargarme de Luka." – Terminó con una dulce sonrisa tomando a Luka desde los brazos para levantarla.

– "Hermanitaa… tan adulta ya..." – Gimoteó Kaito abrazando ahora las piernas de Gumi, Len se acercó a ella y levantó a Kaito pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros, la mujer copió los movimientos y pronto sacaron al príncipe de la habitación.

– "¿No me volverás a cambiar en el futuro, Miku?" – Preguntó Luka aún lloriqueando en las piernas de ella.

– "No lo haré Luka… ¿Ahora me ayudas y haces lo que te pido?"

– "¿Me quieres?" – Soltó inesperadamente para la princesa haciendo que el color de su piel se torne más rojo que antes, Miku juraría que parecía un tomate.

– "¿Qu—Qué?"

– "¿No me quieres?"

– "¡S-Sí te quiero!" – Exclamó mirándola alterada a los ojos y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, los ojos de Luka se veían sinceros, como con miedo a que Miku se le ocurriese soltarla. La mujer sonrió de corazón y acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, rápidamente cayendo en los brazos del sueño.

– "¿Qué haré contigo Luka?… ¿Tú también me quieres?"

* * *

Miku se las arregló para correr a Luka hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama sin despertarla, tapándola levemente y apagando las luces, ella también se obligó a dormir.

– "…Mi cabeza…"

– "¡Luka! ¡Has despertado al fin!"

– "Miku… No grites por favor…" – Luka despertó emitiendo un leve gruñido, llamando la atención de Miku que se encontraba leyendo en el balcón de la habitación.

– "Te lo mereces, beber alcohol es algo definitivamente horroroso" – Abriendo sus ojos dolorosamente, Luka miró mal a Miku, que estaba alcanzándole un vaso con agua y un generoso pedazo de pan.

– "Toma esto, te ayudará con la resaca."

– "Tengo que quitarme la costumbre de despertar en tu habitación." – Miku sonrió sinceramente mientras Luka se volvía a recostar en las suaves almohadas, aunque unos segundos después la destapó despiadadamente con su usual sonrisa.

– "Ve a bañarte desastre humano, hueles horrible."

* * *

Nos vemos en un tiempito, sean amables y tiren opinión, próximamente: Problemas y carne para chop chop DIE!

KYAAA AMO MÁS LA VERSIÓN DE GGRKS DE MIKU Y LUKA! xD

Regiz! Hola! Es tierna no? jajaja recién veo tu review también! Muchas gracias! Los amo gente! :D


	8. Bajo presión

Esa misma noche, los tres aventureros se sentían mejor y se habían juntado en la terraza junto a sus amigos más jóvenes, todos observaban la tranquilidad de la noche en la ciudad hasta que...

– "Quiero puerros." – Rin y Luka que estaban más al borde de la terraza, se miraron cómplices y soltaron al unísono.

– "Si sigues comiendo así / Te convertirás en un puerro tu misma."

– "Cenamos hace media hora." – Agregó Gumi, mirándola de reojo.

– "Oh vamos, ¿Qué le puede hacer un par de puerros a su frágil figura?" – Insistió Kaito tomando la mano de su hermana, Meiko estaba instantáneamente al lado de ellos dos, más Gumi que se les unió feliz en la caminata mientras Len se encogió de hombros y también decidió seguirlos.

– "¡En ese caso yo quiero un par de zanahorias!"

– "Los acompañaré, no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

– "Luka, te ordeno que vengas conmigo. Rin, tú también vienes."

Miku tenía esa mirada amenazadora de nuevo y antes que hacer enojar a la pequeña caprichosa, decidieron seguir el juego. Al diablo con la resistencia, eran jóvenes para morir.

* * *

El grupo real copó en minutos la cocina donde los sirvientes se ocupaban de limpiar los utensilios anteriormente usados. Perplejos ante la inesperada visita, todos se arrodillaron ante los herederos; a nadie le importaba los caballeros, los veían a diario…

– "¿La cena no ha sido de su gusto su alteza?" – Preguntó el chef principal sin dejar su estancia, cabizbajo.

– "¡Oh no! ¡El _Negitoro_ ha sido increíble!" – Exclamó entusiasmada – "Contiene dos ingredientes de lo más sabrosos ¿No es cierto, Luka?"

– "Ciertamente, Princesa." – Respondía Luka con un gesto digno de un respetuoso caballero.

– "Luka, ve afuera. Hay muchas personas aquí" – La nombrada miró confusa a su protegida, pero decidió no cuestionar y sin palabra se dirigió afuera con cara de pocos amigos.

–"Su majestad" – Preguntó tímidamente el chef, Miku lo miró enseguida, sonriéndole – "¿A qué se debe esta grata visita? – Kaito tomó un paso adelante y se dirigió a los sirvientes.

– Han de levantarse en este momento, no pueden trabajar así ¿Eh?

Meiko con una cálida y pícara sonrisa fue la siguiente en hablar.

– "Hemos venido aquí ya que la Princesa quería pedir algo para amenizar la velada… un par de puerros y un poco de zanahorias" – '_Eso fue lo más raro que dije en toda mi vida' _Pensó por dentro con una mueca de '¿Qué carajo?'

Una mirada de horror se presentó en el chef principal y sus nervios eran palpables, Len con su calma usual se interpuso delante del viejo hombre.

– "¿Hay… algún inconveniente?"

– "Hoy justamente nos hemos quedado sin esas verduras, junto a un grupo de otras, pero—"

– "¡Dime que aún te quedan naranjas!" – Rin se abrió camino en la amplia cocina tomando por los hombros al hombre que era al menos dos cabezas más alto que ella.

– "¡La-Lamento comunicarle Señorita Kagamine que la naranja no es una verdura pero que también nos hemos quedado sin ellas!

– "¡Rin! ¡Eres imposible! ¡Estás asustando al chef!" – Len volvió a intentar domar a su hermana para calmar al hombre, Miku con su mirada perdida, parecía pensar en algo profundamente…

**Mientras, fuera de la cocina…**

Luka descansaba apoyada en la pared lado de la puerta con brazos cruzados, una maliciosa risita escapaba de su garganta.  
_  
'Niña caprichosa, sigue castigándome por haber bebido, la culpa es de Meiko. Definitivamente pronto me necesitará y haré que pague…'_

Repentinamente se escucha ruidos de ollas cayendo en el suelo dentro de la cocina.

_'Seguramente Rin pidió una naranja y ya no quedan'  
_  
Más ruidos de ollas chocando entre ellas en su camino al suelo.

_'Len intenta calmarla…'_

Gritos que eran tapados por la puerta cerrada.

_'Y Meiko está tomando acción en los dos'_

Silencio.

_'Aquí vienen.'_

En ese instante la puerta se abre de golpe con Miku y Gumi, un tierno puchero en sus labios se había formado.

– "Déjenme adivinar, no quedan puerros, zanahorias ni naranjas"

– "¡Lukaaa! ¡Abrázame!" – Miku se lanzó a los brazos de Luka mientras lloriqueaba, por supuesto que lloraría, Miku ama los puerros.

– "Tranquila Miku, mañana iremos a buscar nosotras mismas, ¿Quieres?"

– "¿Lo dices en serio?" – Miku seguía sollozando tiernamente en el pecho de Luka, los demás habían salido ya al pasillo y miraban divertidos la escena, incluso Gumi que había estado igual que Miku minutos antes. Una fulminante mirada de Luka y todos ellos emprendieron camino vuelta a la terraza, las dos últimas uniéndose minutos más tarde.

– "Claro que sí."

* * *

– "¡Mira, Luka! ¡Que lindos adornos!"

– "Recuérdame de nuevo ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto?"

– "¡Anoche te ofreciste a llevarme de compras a la ciudad, que es donde estamos ahora!"

– "No me digas…"

– "¿Dijiste algo?"

–"No, querida…"

Nuestras dos jóvenes heroínas se encontraban en el centro disfrutando… al menos Miku disfrutando del paseo, eran pocas las veces que la dejaban abandonar el palacio, así que la gozaría al máximo y más si era con Luka, aunque ésta estaba un poco atareada por Miku yendo y viniendo en todos los stands que ofrecían diferentes cosas.

– "¿De qué te ríes?"

– "Me pareció lindo que me digas querida, nada más" – Luka la miró curiosa, pero algo captó su atención en uno de los stands, se dirigió allí maravillada con la variedad de cadenas en ese pequeño puesto, pero dos anillos destacaban de la mayoría.

– "¿Qué miras Luka?" – Se acercó Miku por detrás, espiando desde su costado inclinándose para ver que observaba su amiga con tanta atención.

– "Esos anillos… son muy bellos…" – Su voz salió en un susurro totalmente encantada con los pequeños objetos, eran dos anillos gemelos aparentemente de plata, estaban en una cajita aparte de todos. Miku la miró desconfiada ¿Qué podían tener esos anillos de especial?

–"...L—"

–"¿Cuál es el precio de estos dos anillos, señora?" – siguió ignorando completamente a su amiga, Miku se dio vuelta con un 'huff' sin esperarla y continuó viendo otros stands hasta que por fin vio el de verduras; echó un vistazo a Luka que parecía entretenida mirando las cadenas que la otra mujer le enseñaba y corrió a comprar sus adorados puerros.

Al terminar su compra Luka aún no volvía, y ya que ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer se puso a caminar entre las personas, pronto llegando a una plaza que estaba casi deshabitada, parece que la feria había acaparado toda la atención de los habitantes esa mañana. Iba caminando despacio cuando sintió que alguien a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella corría en su dirección, sabiendo quién era ni se molestó en darse a su encuentro… ella estaba enojada.

– "¡Miku! ¡Menos mal que te encontré rápido! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" – Luka estaba respirando apenas agitada, pero se veía muy preocupada por quien ahora la estaba ignorando con un admirable enojo.

– "Tsk. Me ignoraste completamente, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Yo soy la caprichosa aquí." –  
Luka sonrió de corazón ante la actitud de su amiga, no la sorprendía nada, y verla con esa carita la hacía en varias magnitudes muy adorable.

'_Adorable…_' La palabra quedó girando en la mente de ella, su corazón se llenó de angustia repentinamente, Luka no era tan idiota después de todo, y sabía que el fetiche que tenía por la princesa no era un capricho, fuera de todo eso Miku le gustaba.

_'Ni siquiera sé cuándo comenzaste a gustarme tanto'_

Guardando un pequeño paquete en el bolsillo de su uniforme, Luka se atrevió a tomar la mano de Miku, el lugar estaba vacío de todas formas, nadie las vería.

_'¡Tomó mi mano!_' Miku sintió el calor aumentar en su nuca, mientras no se quejó del gesto cometido, contrario a eso solo entrelazó sus dedos con los de la otra chica.

–"Lamento haberte ignorado," – Se disculpó de corazón –"es que estaba… muy interesada en esos dos anillos. Pronto veré si se los puedo regalar a la persona que me gusta y si lo hago, realmente espero que los acepte…"  
_'No importa sino aceptas mis sentimientos, al menos sabrás que siempre estaré para ti'_

Miku sentía ganas de llorar, _'¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa persona, estando yo aquí para ti? ¿No puedes verme?'  
_  
Las dos caminaron por instantes eternos en un silencio lleno de cosas por decir...

– "¡Así es señores, pronto comenzará el Carnaval! ¡Compre su máscara aquí! ¡El Carnaval…!"–  
Un hombre vestido jovialmente con pantalones cortos y botines, caminaba alegremente en las calles, mucha gente alrededor de él comprando máscaras y antifaces para el evento.

–"El Carnaval…" – Repitió Miku pensativamente.

–"¡Será genial! ¡Deberíamos decirles a los chicos! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho, Miku, ven! ¡Compremos un par de antifaces!" – Luka había empezado a caminar entusiasmada y arrastrando a Miku en medio de la multitud para llegar al alegre vendedor. Ambas apretaron más el agarre entre sus manos.

– "¿Eh?! Pero mi padre—"

– "¡Estarás conmigo! No pasará nada malo, ¡Si te llegas a escurrir de mis brazos juro que no te lo perdonaré!" – Las dos se abrían paso entre la masa de gente, hasta que varios y estruendosos ruidos se hicieron oír a lo lejos.

–"¡A LAS ARMAS! ¡EL ENEMIGO SE ACERCA CON ONAGROS, ALERTEN A LOS CABALLEROS, SOLDADOS EN FORMACIÓN! ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LA BATALLA!"

Muchas explosiones se hicieron sentir en las murallas que correspondían a la puerta Sur del Reino, y aunque estaban lejos, Luka podía decir que no tardarían mucho en derribarlas. Las torres de vigilancia de ellos atacaban con lo que tenían rápidamente, impidiendo que se aproximen más… pero el daño en el portal era grande, y se podía ver.

¿Cómo diablos hicieron para llegar tan rápido? ¿Es que ningún soldado estaba vigilando?

Una explosión se hizo oír y distinguir en la puerta Sur, la habían derribado, se podían oír gritos y más explosiones le seguían.

– "Oh no…" – Murmuró Luka antes de comenzar a gritar a las personas que se dispersaran y se dirigiesen lo más pronto posible hacia los establos o fuera del Reino incluso.

– "¡A LOS ESTABLOS, MUÉVANSE AHORA!" – Nunca soltando la mano de Miku, quien estaba igual de asustada que los demás habitantes, Luka la apretó más fuerte y comenzó a correr con Miku cerca de ella a través de las calles.

–"¡Escucha Miku, no puedo quedarme contigo, sé lo que prometí, pero esto es un ataque sorpresa y por más que quiera ni Kaito ni nadie llegará más rápido que yo hacia allí, así que quiero que corras, ve por favor al castillo directamente, no te detengas—!"

–"¡Luka, no! ¡No quiero dejarte!—"

Otra explosión y ruidos de espadas chocando se podían oír en el lugar, la resistencia al ataque había comenzado sin ningún Caballero dirigiendo.

– "¡No hay tiempo Miku! ¡Por favor hazlo! ¡VETE!"

Luka empujó a Miku hacia una esquina al desenvainar su rapier, se veía asustada, no estaba para nada convencida de dejarla allí, pero por más que quisiera no tenía otra opción hasta que los demás llegasen.

– "¡Miku! ¡Luka!"  
'¡_Gracias! ¡Gracias quien sea me haya escuchado!_' Pensó aliviada momentáneamente Luka al girar y ver a tres de sus amigos.

Meiko, Kaito y Len estaban allí con sus caballos galopando en su dirección.

– "¡LEN! ¡Cuida de Miku! ¡KAITO Y MEIKO LOS ESPERO CONMIGO!"

_'¡Luka, No!'_

Ya era tarde, Luka salió corriendo en dirección a los disturbios, abriéndose paso entre las personas que huían, Kaito y Meiko detrás de ella en sus corceles, Len estaba a su lado esperando impacientemente que subiera.

–"¡Miku no hay tiempo, súbete!" – ayudándola a subir, Len disparó a uno de los soldados enemigos que se dirigía directo a ellos, le dio justo en la cabeza, toda la sangre que salió despedida por el impacto manchando abstractamente la pared. Después cabalgó a toda velocidad por las calles más vacías para llegar más rápido al refugio preparado para la realeza.

* * *

En el sector Sur donde el portal había sido destruido, soldados luchaban con gran fiereza impidiendo el avance enemigo, los tres Caballeros más veteranos en medio de ellos.

–"¿Cómo diablos nadie nos alertó antes, Kaito!?" – Exclamó Luka mientras rebanaba a diestra y siniestra, abriendo espaldas y estómagos, resistiendo ataques y devolviéndolos en su carrera, el príncipe y Meiko cerca de ella asistiéndola con los mismos brutales movimientos.

– "¡No es que no nos alertaron, Luka! ¡Soldados del otro reino se infiltraron de nuevo!" –Kaito esquivó una estocada y arremetió atravesando el esternón de un enemigo – "Matando a nuestros vigilantes de las torres, ¡Cuando nuevos soldados pasaron para la guardia era ya demasiado tarde, los onagros estaban armados inclusive!"

Los ojos de Luka eran del color de la ira y el odio. – "¡**No permitiré que se acerquen más**!"

– "¡YA OYERON! ¡A ROMPER CRÁNEOS!" – Gritó a todo pulmón Meiko mientras abría de par en par la boca de un soldado con el filo de su espada.

* * *

– "Ellos se piensan que tienen esta batalla bajo control con sus onagros ¿Eh?"

–"Las alturas son nuestras…"

–"¡Están acabados!"

– "¡**Arqueros, ahora**!"

Una lluvia de flechas encendidas cayó del cielo hacia al menos los doscientos hombres que seguían acercándose al lugar.

Gumi, Len y Rin; vistiendo orgullosos su uniforme, preparaban granadas mientras dirigían en las alturas de las murallas a los soldados.  
El lugar era peligroso de por sí sólo estar en él, los onagros apuntaban a las alturas y ellos estaban básicamente en el ojo de la tormenta, pero no caerían sin al menos haberse deshecho de esas maquinarias.

–"Nuestros soldados no han tenido tiempo de preparar nuestros onagros por lo que los considero actualmente destruidos, nada que estos lindos dispositivos no puedan arreglar…" – Acotó sonriendo, Gumi, mientras terminaba de sacar la última bomba de la caja.

– "¿**Están todos listos**?!" – Continuó exclamando con gran poder Len.

– "¡Solamente apunten y rueguen que destrocen esos onagros, a lo sumo destruiremos más desgraciados, ténganlo por seguro!" – Rin tenía preparado su armamento ya.

–"¡AHORA!" – Aullaron al unísono los tres Comandantes.

Esta vez los arqueros tenían pequeños cañones de mano cortesía de Gumi, disparando bombas hacia diferentes direcciones de la zona enemiga, varias explosiones iluminaron más el cielo del bello mediodía. Baños de sangre, pequeños cráteres en todo el suelo más algunos onagros que aún quedaban en pie, listos para ser usados.

–"Hay que bajar," – Analizó Gumi mirando hacia abajo, el viento batiendo su cabello con fuerza –"tenemos que acercarnos a esos malditos onagros si queremos ganar esta batalla sin más pérdidas."

–"No quedan tantos de todas formas," – Len se dio vuelta y empezó a correr para bajar – "podría decir que la batalla ya es nuestra gracias a esa masacre que realizamos recién" – En efecto, los pedazos de carne y miembros humanos que habían sido cuerpos alguna vez, estaban dispersados por todo alrededor de la entrada al Reino.

–"Creo que recuerdas bien cuando dijimos que una vez se meten con nosotros o las personas de este Reino; nadie sale vivo para contarlo." – Rin dejó una granada en las manos de un soldado y salió detrás de sus colegas.

* * *

– "¡Padre! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir!" – Miku estaba forcejeando con su padre, ambos en un estrecho pasillo.

– "¡No, Miku!" – Reprochaba él, abrazándola – "¡Sólo entorpecerás el camino de tus amigos! ¡El de Kaito!"

– "¡Pero están en medio de una masacre!" – Dijo ella, descargando su frustración con débiles golpes en los hombros de su padre – "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Deberíamos al menos estar allí peleando con ellos!"

– "¡Eso es suicidio hija! ¡Nunca has estado en una batalla antes!"

– "Pero…"

– "Confía en ellos Miku."

Las palabras de Luka fluyeron inquietamente en la memoria de Miku, sus ojos rápidamente aguándose,

'_Confío en que vuelvan conmigo'_

* * *

Un proyectil de los últimos onagros que quedaban había dado en una casa cerca de ellos,  
Luka finalizó rápidamente una de las últimas vidas enemigas que permanecían en el campo de su área, deteniéndose a pensar por unos momentos.  
_  
'… Miku… nunca se me ocurrió que tenía tanto para perder en estas batallas,'_

El pecho de Luka se comprimía con dolor y angustia en tan solo pensar  
_  
'Nunca pensé en que te podría perder a ti…'  
_  
Luka vio a sus tres amigos más jóvenes correr por el medio de la puerta hacia el campo de batalla en las afueras, esos idiotas…

_'Que los podría perder a ellos…'_

Comenzó a correr siguiendo los pasos anteriores de sus amigos.

_'Tengo tanto que perder si llegase a fallar en estos lugares, no quiero…'_

_'No quiero pensar en ello porque…'_

* * *

**Hi Hi, there! Reviews? x3**

**Bueno, se pudrió todo en el fic, como se dieron cuenta. xD Varias cosas pasan por mi vida y bueno, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Ni siquiera pude terminar de leer el fic de JS que quiero ;w; mil disculpas, ya lo haré! x3**


	9. Soy la culpable

– "¡Ejército de nuestro Reino! ¡El enemigo cree que por atacar sorpresivamente puede ganarnos!" – Kaito gritaba a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de sus guerreros, todos corrían dispersos, dispuestos a terminar con esas horribles maquinarias restantes.– "Aún no han aprendido que nosotros no luchamos por el Rey solamente," – Él respiró profundamente, furioso por el escenario en el que estaba– "Sino por nuestras familias, amigos, y pequeñas cosas de este maravilloso lugar que es nuestro Reino"

El príncipe se acercó lo suficiente a una maquinaria para encenderla en llamas mientras sus motivados soldados acababan con los que huían por el camino que habían llegado.  
– "¡Mas creen que por un poco de maquinaria tienen las agallas que se necesitan para una batalla!"– Hizo una leve pausa – "¡No tienen ni idea de lo que es tener pasión por la vida, han declarado esta guerra hace dos años, sin siquiera tener un motivo claro para destruir lo que tanto ha costado crear!"

– "¡Por esas familias que han dejado de existir hoy!" – Se unió gritando Meiko con gran dolor mientras encendía exitosamente otro de los onagros; ella, aunque era superficial, tenía un enorme corte a lo largo de su espalda que había empapado su espalda en bermellón.

– "¡Por esas sonrisas que dejaremos de ver!" – Continuó Gumi furiosa mientras se sostenía con fuerza el brazo derecho, toda su ropa tenía varios cortes de espadas o incluso de alguna caída.

– "¡Venzamos hoy y todas las provenientes batallas, no más piedad con quien no la merece!" – Rin exclamó observando los remanentes de la batalla, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. La pequeña lucía un raspón en la cabeza, como si la hubieran presionado contra el suelo y ella haya forcejeado con tenacidad.

– "¡Honremos las memorias de los caídos llevando este Reino a la paz que merece!" – Siguió Len, quien le sangraba el pecho debido a una puntada y la cabeza por un corte en la ceja. Él alcanzaba lentamente a los soldados que seguían respetuosamente el camino por el que transitaban el príncipe y sus aliados dentro del destruido portal al terminar el pequeño discurso, soldados y Caballeros siguieron silenciosamente el camino dentro del lugar, pronto tendrían que estar trabajando en los daños causados sin poder reparar mucho en las pérdidas causadas por la batalla.

Luka caminaba delante de todos, por su rostro caían silenciosas lágrimas de puro dolor y arrepentimiento.

Ella era la causa del sufrimiento de este Reino y lo sabía.

Si ella no hubiese llegado…

– "No te atormentes con esos pensamientos Luka. Ni se te ocurra."

– "Meiko… si yo—"

– "No quiero oírte decir esas cosas, no te mientas."

Len y Gumi estaban hablándole a los soldados algo sobre descansar que mañana temprano comenzarían los arreglos en la ciudad.

Rin había ido directo al Castillo a informar que todo había salido "bien" al resto de la familia real.

–"Luka, ya te he dicho que tú fuiste bienvenida aquí desde un principio, apenas finalizaste la rebelión, apenas mostraste lealtad a este lugar." – Él la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos y Luka se permitió inundar con el sentimiento de ser protegida – "Salvaste mi vida y no importa qué te hagan pensar los resultados de las batallas anteriores ni las siguientes, siempre creeré que fue una bendición que entraras en nuestras vidas."

– "Kaito…"

–"Estoy orgulloso de ti," – Los dos se soltaron al mismo tiempo y continuaban caminando, despacio. –"Y no importa cuántas batallas tengamos que luchar, pelearemos las necesarias hasta poder lograr el período de paz que tanto mereces, tanto tú, como el resto de todas las personas viviendo en el Reino de mi padre"

–"Supongo que… aparte de un gran abrazo entre los tres, es necesario que diga que la Guerra se ha tornado totalmente oficial… ¿Verdad?" – Interfirió Meiko pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de los dos Caballeros mientras sonreía ligeramente, intentando reconfortar a Luka.

–"Dalo por hecho." – Respondieron al unísono los dos mientras seguían caminando hacia el Palacio.

* * *

Tres semanas habían sucedido desde la última batalla. Los cuerpos enemigos habían sido cremados y sus cenizas fueron devueltas con sigilo en las cercanías del otro Reino.  
La restauración de la ciudad iba apresurada, enfocándose en el portal para prever cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Se había dictado un mes de duelo por los caídos. El pueblo se notaba silencioso y respetuoso al hecho, pero poco a poco, a paso de perezoso iba retomando la alegría.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

–"¿Tomaremos nuestro tiempo de nuevo?"

–"Así es, Luka, estoy seguro de que Vladimir carece de posibles recursos para una cruzada al menos en las siguientes ocho semanas, sus tropas han ido cayendo numerosamente, la última batalla si bien has dicho eran al menos trescientos de sus hombres contra cuatrocientos que estaban listos de los nuestros."

–"En efecto, mi señor."

–"He oído también que Kaito está progresando con Meiko…"

Luka se permitió sonreír en lo que parecía eras, el Rey sabía cómo cambiar de tema cuando quería.

–"Han estado más tiempo juntos…" – Admitió vagamente, mirando hacia el otro lado del a habitación con la tenue sonrisa.

–"Bien…" – El hombre se relajó y apoyó las manos en el estómago, como satisfecho – "He oído también que en tres semanas se celebrará el clásico Carnaval en nuestras calles… y que mi niña Miku antes de todo el incidente quería asistir."

– "Así es."

–"Tú y los muchachos podrían ir. Un poco de diversión para jóvenes de tu edad no viene para nada mal."

–"Aún falta para ello, pero si Miku pidiese ir con gusto la acompañaríamos." – Luka se veía perdida, con los pensamientos en otra parte y sin ganas de nada. El rey lo notó.

– "¿Luka?"

–"¿Mi señor?"

–"Deja de culparte. Es en vano tomar culpa en algo que no has cometido. No eres responsable de los hechos del gobernante del otro Reino. Sólo te haces más daño a ti misma."

–"Sino lo haces lamento comunicarte que lo convertiré en una orden." – Rio jovialmente el viejo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Luka –"Y créeme que lo haría. Puedes retirarte, estoy seguro de que Miku ya te extraña."

Luka se sonrojó tenuemente ante la observación del viejo de cabellos blancos.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente al factor de que en al menos ocho semanas estarían invadiendo el otro Reino… Era en ese momento o nunca. Acabaría con la vida de Vladimir.

– "Luka."

–"¿Sí?"

–"Te ordeno que dejes de preocuparte por detalles innecesarios momentáneamente."  
_  
'… Ojalá fuese tan fácil'_

–"Con mucho gusto, su alteza."

Con una leve reverencia Luka se levantó y salió caminando tranquilamente del despacho.

'_Pero supongo que tiene razón.'_

* * *

–"Y Meiko…. ¿Te gusta la vista de la noche desde este lugar?"

El heredero al trono y la noble mujer se encontraban en uno de los balcones del castillo, el paisaje era el de los jardines iluminados por las pequeñas velas distribuidas a lo largo del lugar. La vista era casi mágica combinada con la luz de las estrellas.

–"Es una vista única sin lugar a dudas… Me encanta el hecho de que me hayas traído aquí…" –Meiko apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito mientras tomaba su mano cálidamente.

–"Nunca imaginé… que retornarías mis sentimientos a decir verdad Mei…"

–"Yo nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de estar siquiera así contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, crecimos juntos y desde hace tiempo sentía que la química entre nosotros aumentaba más y más, hasta que hubo un momento en el que me encontré sin poder revertir el sentimiento que crecía en mi corazón." – Meiko levantó su rostro mirando con sus ojos entreabiertos directamente a los orbes azules que estaban frente a ella, inclinó su cabeza comenzando a elevarla lentamente.

– "Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho" – Kaito inclinó hacia abajo su rostro cerrando el espacio entre sus labios, sellando sus labios con Meiko tiernamente bajo la luz de las estrellas.

* * *

–"¡Quedan sólo dos semanas para el carnaval! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!" – Rin estaba estirando aductores, mirando con firmeza hacia delante, su hermano menor no pudo evitar pensar que ella estaba admirando el futuro.

–"Aún no sé qué quieres hacer allí, Rin."

–"Pues, ¡Obviamente quiero bailar y jugar todos los juegos que se presenten allí! ¡Hasta podrías ganar un par de regalos para Gumi!

–"¿De qué estás hablando!?" – Se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, los orbes temblándole y traicionando su calma.

–"¿A quién intentas engañar, Len?" – Rin lo miró de mala gana y pensando '_Me estás subestimando'_

–"Eso pensé, así que puedes ponerte a practicar conmigo si quieres ganar algo para ella." – Rin lanzó una botella de agua a la mano de él.

En el carnaval existía el famoso juego de "Recupera la bandera" y más que pelear entre ellos, era uno de carreras desde un determinado punto al otro.

Y aparentemente, eso era lo que iban a hacer ahora.

* * *

En la habitación de Gumi se encontraban ella y Miku, charlando recostadas en la amplia cama de verdes mantas.

–"Y ¿Cómo va todo con Luka, Miku?" – Gumi la miró de reojo, al parecer la princesa esperaba esa pregunta, pues, no se inmutó mucho.

–"Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti sobre Len."

–"Oh, bueno… aún me cuesta saber si siente lo mismo por mí." – Sonrió tímidamente – "Rin ha dicho que no me preocupe pero no puedo evitar pensar que no me quiere…"

–"Si Rin te ha dicho eso es por algo, ¡Ella es la hermana de él después de todo!" – Afirmó la más joven, irradiando seguridad e intentando contagiar a su amiga.

–"De cualquier manera, no estamos tan complicados como en tu caso." – Miku enseguida desvió la mirada al techo, Gumi prosiguió – "¿Qué harás si Luka devolviese tus sentimientos, Miku?"

–"… Haría lo imposible para poder estar con ella." – Murmuró muy seria, jugando con los pulgares de sus manos.

–"¿Qué quieres decir?"

–"Este Reino tiene un soberano actualmente y el heredero es Kaito." – Miku la miró directo a los ojos y a pesar de la arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas, se veía muy decidida – "He sentido tanto tiempo estos sentimientos por Luka… duele saber que la sociedad no los aceptará, o que mi mismo padre…" – Suspiró, descartando las posibilidades, se sentó en la cama y su acompañante hizo lo mismo– "El punto es que si ella me amase con tanta pasión como yo a ella, iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de vivir y hacerla feliz."

–"Lo has estado pensando…" – Gumi tomó las manos de la princesa entre las de ellas – "no quiero imaginar una vida sin ustedes dos, son mi familia después de todo… no te molestará si llevo a Len y a Rin cuando las siga ¿No?"

Miku sonrió mostrándole una blanca hilera de dientes ante la conversación que estaban teniendo, saber que contaba al menos con sus mejores amigos era increíblemente reconfortante, Gumi sonriendo de igual manera se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte.

– "Lucha por quien amas, no importa qué."

–"Aún no sabemos si Luka me ama como yo a ella, Gumi." – Dijo triste Miku abrazando con igual intensidad a Gumi.

–"Quizás… ven, te escoltaré a tu cuarto, es tarde ya y aunque me gustaría compartir la noche charlando nuestras idioteces, Luka seguramente se volverá loca cuando no te vea."

* * *

–"Buenas noches, Gumi."

–"¡Que descanses, Miku!" – Susurró Gumi antes de alejarse hacia sus aposentos, cuando Miku cerró su puerta, al darse vuelta se dio con Luka sentada en su cama vestida en un camisón, mirando perdidamente la alfombra del suelo.

–"¿Luka?"

–"Hey… Miku." – Sonrió la mujer cálidamente, aunque Miku pudo ver a leguas que esa sonrisa estaba quebrada – "¿Te importa si duermo aquí esta noche?" –La joven de ojos aguamarina se veía sorprendida e incluso nerviosa.

_'¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito no es cierto, Luka? ¡Te encanta hacerme desearte!'_

–"¿Qué sucede?" – Le preguntó ella a la mayor, acercándose.

–"No es nada… sólo… he estado pensando en los hechos sucedidos y no me siento muy bien como para estar sola." – Miku comenzó a masajear los hombros de Luka con cariño e intensidad, Luka suprimió un quejido y levantó la mirada al techo, intentó seguir hablando a pesar de las sensaciones placenteras que estaba recibiendo – "Iba a organizar una velada con todos nosotros pero no he logrado contactar a ninguno, excepto tú y Gumi que… estaban en su habitación… supuse que, que… volverían eventualmente."

Miku abrazó a Luka, sus brazos pasando por debajo de los de la mayor y dejando su cabeza apoyada contra la espalda de ella.

_'Si tan sólo pudiera…'_

Luka tomó las delicadas manos de la joven entre las de ella y se relajó inmensamente, disfrutando el calor que sólo Miku podía ofrecerle.

_'Ojalá hubiésemos nacido en otra época, donde no tuviera que preocuparme en nada más que en ti'_

* * *

**Nyahiahiahiahiá!(?) Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores de la historia!**

Haciendo caso a** Regiz **que me explotó para que subiera (?(?) Jajaja acá está el cap Regiz! Te adoro x3

**Alex, **si bien dije que iba a detenerme, no lo hice :P! Es más ya leí la historia de JS que quería! Así que dije, "Oh bueno, vamos a subir un cap!"

**Emi! **Te hiciste extrañar, yo dije "Oh carajo, no lo/la vi más T-T" Es genial ver que andas por mis tierras una vez más (?

**Azusa Hirasawa **muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia :3 A mi me gusta el estilo de historias que tienen todo xD sueño con convertir la historia en un doujin, y tengo la meta de lograrlo :D

**Alkem: **No tenés una mínima idea de cómo me reí cuando dijiste "Hasta que la Nación del..." Jajajaja fue excelente! XD Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y ya sabes que va lo mismo para ti x3 Te adoro!

Okay, ¿Opiniones? Ya saben, cuatro reviews, nuevo capítulo 8D Saludos!


	10. Esto recién empieza!

La mañana del día siguiente era soleada y sin vista de nubes, el cielo azul, resplandecía con gran alegría sobre el reino, los preparativos para el carnaval habían comenzado en la ciudad.

– "Es una bella mañana, una pena que Miku y Luka no hayan venido," – Gumi caminaba al lado de Meiko, ellas estaban delante de los otros tres; Rin, Kaito y Len.

– "Porque el idiota de Kaito no se atrevió a despertarlas." – Comentó Meiko con las manos detrás de su espalda, esa segura sonrisa puesta en sus labios.

– "Es que se veían tan tiernas juntas," – Continuó Gumi con una chispa de entusiasmo en los ojos – "Tú las viste conmigo, Len ¿No piensas igual?"

– "A decir verdad lo es," – Kaito puso una mano en el mentón – "comienzo a creer que Luka tiene algo por Miku, sólo que ambas son muy lentas incluso para notarlo."

– "Bien, supongo que en un futuro nos veo a todos partiendo al Reino de Nicolai Douglas…" – se unió Rin con una mirada soñadora puesta en el cielo, Len siguió esa mirada y sonrió cálidamente.

– "Neru y Haku han escapado allí ¿Cierto?"

Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo entre ellos, los Caballeros se rieron al ver que los padres iban detrás de ellos pidiendo disculpas y apresurados. En cuanto quedaron solos de nuevo, continuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

– "No diría escapado, pero… _mudado_, suena mucho mejor." – Meiko contemplaba en su mente el irse hacia aquél Reino – "A veces sus cartas explican cómo allí nobles y ciudadanos comunes conviven completamente como iguales, nadie se fija en nada, un lugar liberal…"

– "Saben, definitivamente iremos allí si no logramos que mi hermana y mi mejor amiga sean aceptadas aquí." – Kaito comentó con una determinada mirada, dando a entender que ser herederos del trono era definitivamente algo para no preocuparse.

– "Es un futuro un poco incierto e injusto…"

– "Nos deprimiremos si hablamos de eso, ¡Concentrémonos en buscar trajes y antifaces para nosotros!" – Exclamó Meiko ante el comentario de Len, – "¡Luego iremos a buscar a las chicas para que compren ellas! ¡Todos juntos!" – Tomó de la mano a Gumi; y Rin se dirigió con velocidad a las tiendas con disfraces, vestidos y demás accesorios; buscando algo para vestir en el próximo evento.

* * *

–"¡Vamos Miku, despierta! ¡Tenemos que salir un rato de este lugar o te volverás una polilla!" –  
Luka se encontraba sacudiendo por los hombros ligeramente a la más joven, que estaba acostada boca abajo envuelta entre sus sábanas. Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó tapado por las cubrecamas.

– "Pero es temprano aún…"

– "¡Exacto! ¡Más tiempo para nosotras antes de que tengas que ir a tus clases! ¡Levántate de una vez!" – Con una alegre sonrisa la destapó completamente, dejando que el fresco de la mañana se apoderase de su pequeño cuerpo.

– "Eres cruel."– Se quejó con un puchero mientras se levantaba. Cuando dirigió su vista a la traidora que la había despertado, sus palabras se agolparon en la garganta impidiéndole hablar, las pupilas se le volvieron grandes al admirar la belleza en frente de ella: Luka estaba vistiendo un uniforme diferente, más exacto, un vestido blanco ondulado que llegaba a sus rodillas, abrazando su cintura y cadera en la forma justa, sus senos resaltaban maravillosamente con aquél escote V.

Las pulsaciones de Miku aumentaron erráticamente y el calor escaló niveles por la nuca y mejillas.

– "Te ves hermosa…"– '_Oh… ¡no dije eso!_' Más sangre corrió a las mejillas de ella y quitó su mirada bruscamente de la agradable vista, Luka debió darse cuenta sí o sí que Miku la estaba "_comiendo_" con los ojos.

Por otro lado, Luka sonrió para dentro de sí misma, ver esos ojos predadores en la princesa aumentó su ego considerablemente.

– "Muchas gracias." – Comentó seductoramente, nadie sabía jugar este juego mejor que ella, no había nadie con tanta determinación como Luka cuando ponía su mente en algo.

'_Estoy dispuesta a conquistarte, aunque me lleve tiempo.'_

El hecho de que la sociedad la perseguiría cuando se enteren de los sentimientos que tenía hacia la princesa no le importaban, si Miku la correspondería era lo único que le concernía en el momento. Luego lidiaría con los demás.

– "¿A dónde iremos?" – Intentó cambiar el tema al levantarse para buscar su propia vestimenta la chica de orbes turmalina.

_'Luka, ¡Haré que me ames!'_

Mientras buscaba entre su vestidor qué usar, Miku no sabía si su amiga era idiota o lo hacía a propósito, aquí ella se encontraba luchando contra la urgencia de simplemente acorralarla contra la pared, tirar los títulos nobles que le impedían amarla y simplemente sucumbir ante la pasión del amor que guardaba por ella, y a Luka se le ocurría invitarla a salir con un provocativo vestido, a pasear por la ciudad solamente ellas dos.

'_Increíble…. ¡Aquí estás!'_

– "Misión cumplida" –Murmuró por lo bajo al encontrar un vestido largo y negro hasta por debajo de las rodillas, tenía un pequeño escote y sin mangas, – "Es perfecto."

Unos minutos más tarde, Miku salió del vestidor al encuentro de Luka, quien se encontraba jugando con el cepillo sentada en la cama, esperando para peinar a su protegida.

_'La niña sabe cómo superarme…'_

Los ojos de Luka pasearon por todo el cuerpo de Miku, tomando en detalle cada parte que hacía relucir la belleza de la más joven, y Luka no evitó el esconderlo, ella buscaba que Miku entendiera de alguna manera que la quería solamente para ella.

– "Aunque no estés peinada, opino que te ves estupenda" – Comentó con una sonrisa pícara y sin quitar los ojos de la mujer frente a ella – "Ven, te ayudaré con tu cabello"

La más joven obedeció sin emitir palabra y se sentó al lado de su amiga para terminar con los preparativos.

* * *

– "Opino que nos vestimos muy elegantes…"

– "Creo que exageras, hay personas vestidas casi igual que nosotras, la diferencia entre ellos y nosotras es la nobleza, nada más; relájate."

Las dos mujeres partieron hacia el sector medio de la ciudad a buscar trajes, mirar vidrieras y decidir qué antifaces usar para el tan esperado carnaval, Luka iba con un aire altivo y protector al lado de_ su_ Princesa, Miku iba caminando tranquilamente muy a gusto con la compañía.

La mayor pronto avistó un pequeño restaurante en la vereda del frente, haciendo un gesto a que Miku la siguiera, las dos se dirigieron dentro del lugar.

–"¿Un restaurante? ¿Creí que veníamos por trajes?"

–"¡Aún son las ocho y media en la mañana! tenemos hasta las doce del mediodía…"– Hizo una pausa breve –"hay tiempo de sobra para hacer todo; además te traje sin un desayuno, Así que ¿Pensé que podía deleitarte en este lugar?"

Miku sonrió ante la tonta actitud de Luka, dejándose llevar dentro del lugar de todas formas.

– "¡Ese desayuno fue sin dudas el mejor de mi vida!" – La menor se veía entusiasmada y si pudiera brillar de alegría, ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo – "¡Deberíamos volver en algún futuro, Luka!"

– "Lo haremos cuando quieras," – Y Luka estaba pomposa en orgullo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y admiración por la más joven – "¿Qué te parece ahora si vamos a buscar los disfraces?"

– "¡Claro que sí!"

Después de caminar un par de cuadras, se dirigieron entusiasmadas hacia las tiendas de antifaces.

– "Entiendo que se usen antifaces, ¡Pero a mí me gustaría reconocerte, Luka!" – Miku se cruzó de brazos y se paró en frente de ella, mirándola hacia arriba – "Ya es suficiente con saber que no me dejarás ver cómo te vestirás…"

– "Supongo que puedo dejar que elijas la máscara por mí," – Luka sonrió de costado – "¡Pero con la condición de que yo elija la tuya solamente!"

– "¡Es un trato!" – La menor estrechó la mano de Luka sin que la otra realmente lo haya permitido – "¡Iré a buscar en aquellos muestrarios! No quiero que veas tu antifaz hasta que lo elija…"

– "¿Por qué no?"

– "Porque si ves uno que te gusta probablemente te arrepientas," – Comentó la princesa con cierto aire de suficiencia.

– "Eso es irrelevante," – Refutó Luka, mirándola con una ceja elevada y los labios abultándose– "de todas maneras veré para buscar el tuyo ¿O no?"

– "… tienes razón," – Ella se detuvo a contemplar la situación y el pequeño error.

– "…Andas un poco perdida últimamente."

– "No me importa," – La descartó batiendo la mano desinteresadamente – "iré a buscar allí, no te alejes ¿De acuerdo, Luka?"

– "Estaré por aquí mientras vigilo que estés bien"

Miku se alejó apresuradamente para hurgar entre las estanterías con miles de variedades para antifaces, había desde máscaras completas, mitades, cuartos de ellas, hasta las que cubrían solamente un ojo.  
La más joven se dedicó a pasar impacientemente mirando modelos que no la satisfacían  
_'Ninguno es adecuado para Luka… quiero uno que resalte entre todos, como ella siempre suele hacer…'  
_

Luka por su lado miraba entre las estanterías a unos metros de Miku, buscando con mucha atención, observando minuciosamente cada detalle de las que le interesaban…  
**'Algo que contraste con su cabello, que armonice con sus profundos ojos…'**

_'que destaque su sonrisa y haga brillar más su mirada'_

_**'algo simplemente bello'**_

– "¡Aquí está!" – cantaron victoria en voz baja ambas chicas al encontrar el adecuado para la otra y agarrándolo con cuidado al antifaz elegido.

–"¡Hey, Miku! / ¡Luka ya encontré el tuyo!" – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo las dos encontrando sus miradas en el acto, Miku se acercó más rápido a Luka mientras sonreía entusiasmada.

–"¡Muéstrame por favor! ¡Déjame ver!" – Dijo ilusionada, casi saltando en su lugar.

–"Vaya, creí que pedirías que vea el tuyo primero sin preámbulos"

–"¡Sólo muéstramelo y ya! ¡El tuyo es más especial así que tienes que esperar!"

–"¿Huh? ¿Qué hace más especial el tuyo que el mío?"

–"Pues… lo eligió la Princesa del Reino para ti, ¿Qué más quieres?"

Luka la miró sarcástica, pero cediendo ante el capricho de la chica, sacó de detrás de su espalda el antifaz y se lo entregó en la mano izquierda a su amiga.

–"¡Whoa… es hermoso!" – En la mano de Miku había un delgado y simple antifaz rosado perlado, bordeado con cinta dorada, falsos cristales incrustados que lo hacían brillar con los reflejos de la luz, la misma cinta dorada tenía salientes para atarlo en la cabeza. – "¡Tiene una combinación de colores muy lindos!"

_'Sólo marcando mi territorio pequeña Miku…'_ Pensó Luka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–"¿Crees que puedas darme el mío ahora?"

–"¡Oh, sí, toma!" – Miku sacó detrás de su espalda el delicado pero imponente antifaz, éste era también estrecho, color dorado entero y con pequeños reflejos plateados al moverlo, la cinta que lo bordeaba era plateada con los mismos salientes, la única diferencia eran las delicadas plumillas que estaban en la esquina izquierda superior de color rosa.

–"Es muy delicado y fino al mismo tiempo, una belleza simple, ¡Gracias!"

–"¡Me alegra que te guste!" – _'¡Eso indicará que eres totalmente mía en el Carnaval!_'

–"Señoritas, ¿Puedo ayudarlas?" – Un hombre robusto y alto, de unos cuarenta años se acercó a las dos, pero mayormente comiendo con su mirada a Luka.

–"¡Oh sí, vamos a comprar estos dos!" – Contestó ella sin darle importancia e incluso sonriéndole, Miku sentía su sangre hervir, como si la hubieran hundido en el núcleo de un volcán.

El vendedor indicó -básicamente a la mayor- que lo siguiesen hasta el mostrador, donde allí envolvió ambos regalos y se los entregó.

–"Ha sido un placer que tan bella señorita nos haya visitado en este local." –El señor se inclinó en signo de respeto hacia la dama.

Miku iba a comenzar a gritar que tuviese un poco más de dignidad y dejara de babear el suelo pero fue interrumpida cuando Luka fue la que habló con evidente molestia en su voz.

–"Mi belleza no se compara con la Princesa." – Los ojos se tornaron un frío azul, atravesando con odio al hombre.

Miku se encontraba confundida, había abierto su boca para hablar pero que de todo lo que podría haber dicho Luka y que eso fuera lo mejor que se le ocurrió, la dejó sin palabras, sus cejas se inclinaron hacia abajo con frustración.

–"Todos hablan de la belleza de la mocosa, pero me atrevo a decir que no está aquí presente como para perder mi tiempo alabándola. Sin embargo ust—"

Una daga había encontrado camino hasta el cuello del hombre, haciéndolo levantar su calva cabeza al nivel de los punzantes ojos cerúleos de Luka, que emitía un aura fría e intimidante que atrajo la atención de varios pasantes. Las pupilas de la mujer eran diminutas y observaban con desprecio al ser en frente de ella.

–"Ruega tu perdón a la Princesa."

–"Ella no está aquí—P-por Fa-favor nn-no-"

–"**¡Ahora!**"

La más joven que estaba en un trance y observando con atención, sentía cierto deleite al saber que Luka se había malhumorado tan sólo con un pequeño insulto como ese. Pero más le gustaba ver al hombre a punto de manchar los pantalones. Recordando que lo que Luka estaba haciendo para con el ciudadano, estaba mal, decidió mostrar compostura y así se dispuso remendar la situación.

–"Luka esto no es necesario, baja el arma."

Estiró la mano hasta el brazo de la otra mujer y con calma la posó en él, Luka se resistió al principio, no obstante, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron sucumbió inmediatamente.

Miku estaba fascinada por aquella mirada que su amiga le ofreció, emanaba poder, pero en ese instante pudo entrever un profundo cariño dirigido a ella. Le gustaría seguir viéndolo, pero no ahora.

Cuando Luka descendió el filo, giró la mirada nuevamente al vendedor.

–"Maldita escoria, incluso sigues vivo gracias a ella. ¡Tu familia vive gracias a su padre! ¡¿E insultándolos se los pagas?!"

–"Luka. Por favor, detente."

Miku no esperó y simplemente la tomó del brazo llevándosela del lugar, todos los demás ciudadanos se hicieron a un costado arrodillándose y dejándolas pasar hasta que en la salida, notó que Luka ejercía fuerza para permanecer en la tienda, dio vuelta la cabeza para ver por qué no le obedecía.

Una cálida sonrisa fue lo que encontró, sintió que se podía derretir allí mismo, ¿Qué hay con Luka y sus estúpidos encantos y cambios de humor repentinos?

–"Por favor, mi señora, permítame unos segundos," – Expresó Luka mientras seguía sonriendo, soltó su brazo del agarre de ella y caminó hacia atrás, cuando llegó al mostrador, donde allí seguía parado el hombre sin entender bien qué sucedía, le alcanzó un par de billetes en la mesa, tomó los antifaces y volvió sobre sus pasos. – "Ya podemos irnos, su majestad."

Miku sólo asintió caminando hacia fuera. _'Gran forma de comenzar el día,'_ Quizás deberían adentrarse en la ciudad para perder un poco la atención que habían acumulado.  
Aceleró el paso inquietamente con una tranquila Luka detrás de ella.

* * *

–"¡Señoritas! ¡Señoritas! ¡Acérquense aquí y vean nuestros vestidos!"

Un niño de no más de doce años de edad exclamaba con gran energía desde la otra cuadra, enseguida captando la atención de Luka, quien con sus ojos seguía cada movimiento que el infante hacía.

–"¡Vestidos para el carnaval! ¡Así es, señoritas! ¡Pasen, pasen y vean!"

Con aquella mirada desinteresada de ella, Miku caminaba observando los diferentes stands, deteniéndose aquí y allá. Hacía unos minutos que Luka había dejado de hablarla.

–"Hey, Luka." – Murmuró mirando desde el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, –"¿Te gustaría ir a ver qué tiene esa tienda?" – Finalizó señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al lugar que la guerrera miraba con tanta atención.

–"No es que quiera ir… me llama la atención el niño."

Al notar que frunció aún más el ceño, Miku comenzó a sentir la curiosidad escalar en su mente.

–"¿Lo conoces?"

–"No exactamente… Miku, ¿No te das cuenta que es muy pequeño para trabajar?" – Luka dejó de mirar el espacio donde estaba el muchachito, ahora la observaba inquisitivamente, despertando esa curiosidad en ella también.

–"Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Quizás debamos ir a preguntarle."

–"No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si tocamos un tema sensible para él?" – Al ver que Miku se quedó en silencio, la Comandante decidió dejar el tema –"De todas maneras no tendría que estar trabajando sino estudiando."

Miku sintió por su espalda correr un escalofrío. Ella también tendría que ir a clases pronto, pero Luka la acompañaría… ¿Verdad?

–"Oye Miku, ¿No tienes que ir a clases?"

'_Diablos no._' –"Podría no presentarme hoy, no siempre tienes tiempo de despejarte, o de salir conmigo."

–"Podremos salir luego, tu padre me mataría si te pierdes una clase por mi culpa. ¡Ven o llegaremos tarde!"

Miku maldecía su suerte.

* * *

–"Oigan, las chicas no están aquí."

–"¿Dónde podrán haber ido?"

Los remanentes caballeros habían vuelto de su paseo de compras por la ciudad, con las manos llenas de bolsas entraron al cuarto de reuniones, más conocido como el cuarto de Miku, para encontrarse conque ella y su reciente guardián estaban ausentes. Rin, que había entrado primero, se tiró en la cama de la princesa sin contemplaciones, dejando que Len y Kaito hicieran el análisis de dónde podrían estar las otras dos.

–"¿Quizás fueron a comprar como nosotros?" – Observó Gumi, tirándose en el alfombrado suelo de la habitación y dejando que los demás pasen por encima de ella. Estaba cansada.

Len se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole una almohada que le sacó a su gemela.

–"Puede ser."– Dijo Meiko, sentándose en la cama.

–"No se preocupen tarde o temprano regresarán." – Kaito relojeó la hora – "Además ya es hora de las clases de Miku, deben estar allí."

* * *

–"Luka, de verdad te lo digo no quiero ir a clases, ¡Por favor!" – La nombrada estaba caminando hacia la parte superior del palacio mientras arrastraba forzosamente a la princesa a asistir a clases.

–"Oh vamos, si no vas sólo nos meterás en problemas a las dos. Además tengo que reunirme con el idiota de tu hermano."

–"¡Luka, no quiero ir!" – La voz de Miku sonaba cada vez más frenética y ahogada.

–"¿Miku estás llorando?" – Luka se dio vuelta y tomó un firme agarre en los brazos de ella observando la agitada expresión, no estaba llorando pero se veía muy asustada – "¿Qué sucede Miku?"

–"¡Por favor, no quiero ir!" – La princesa había comenzado a sollozar silenciosamente, miles de posibles razones por las que ella no querría ir cruzaban la mente de Luka, frunciendo el ceño se detuvo en la que probablemente algo realmente malo ocurría allí durante clases.

–"Miku, necesito que te calmes, escucharé lo que tienes que decir ¿De acuerdo?"

La más joven sólo asintió, sus labios sobresaliendo en un puchero.

–"El… el profesor…"

–"Respira profundo, cálmate." – Luka no había soltado los brazos de ella, pero Miku pudo sentir que al nombrar al hombre se había hecho más firme el agarre.

La sangre de Luka ya comenzaba a hervir pensando en qué diablos podía haber hecho el hombre para perturbarla de esa manera.

–"Él… siempre…" – Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en las mejillas de la chica y Luka soltó sus brazos para tomarla en un protector abrazo.

_'Ese desgraciado'_

–"Lo mataré. Está decidido, no sé qué te hizo, pero lo mataré."

–"¡Espera, Luka!" – Exclamó Miku devolviéndole el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amiga. –"Déjame contarte."

–"…" – Luka batía sus ojos en diferentes partes del vacío corredor, era necesario saber qué era lo que ese tipo hacía, pero con verla llorar era motivo suficiente para ella. Unos segundos de silencio y decidió que sería lo mejor escuchar lo que tenía para decir. – "Adelante."

–"Él siempre, intenta abusar de mí. Siempre intenta acorralarme y quitarme el vestido, pero cuando empiezo a gritar soldados vienen por suerte. Les pido que se queden el resto de la clase."

El tiempo se detuvo por unos largos instantes, Luka recibió la noticia como si una pared de ladrillos hubiese caído sobre ella. Se sentía furiosa, asustada, pero por sobre todo inútil. En su voz más baja y confidente decidió preguntar con cuidado.

–"¿Hace cuánto sucede esto?"

–"No hará más de un mes."

Un mes. Un maldito mes en que ella tuvo que afrontar al desgraciado sola.

–"¿Por qué nunca se lo contaste a tu padre?"

–"No me creería. El profesor Kiyoteru es el más prestigiado en toda la ciudad."

–"¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? ¿O a Len?¿Meiko?" – Intentó inútilmente Luka responderse las preguntas de su mente.

–"¡No lo sé! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Siempre me amenazaría diciendo que nadie me creería! ¡Por favor no permitas que se me acerque Luka! ¡Quédate conmigo!"

El tipo estaba ocupándos de debilitar la mente de la víctima, que típico.

–"¿Estás loca?"

–"¿Qué?" – Miku tragó con dificultad y observó con shock el rostro de Luka, los ojos eran los mismos de antes durante esa mañana, el odio y ese cariño sobreprotector invadiéndolos. El aura que emanaba era cálida y de seguridad, sin embargo, no entendía por qué le había refutado eso.

–"¿Estás loca?" – Repitió mirándola a los ojos – "¿Cómo puede ser que pienses en ir a clases?" – Continuó con tristeza en su voz.

–"¿No me dejarás ir?" – Comentó suavemente y volviendo a cubrirse con el pecho de Luka.

–"Tengo una mejor idea a decir verdad, me quedaré detrás de la puerta, así tendré una excusa para matarlo cuando intente ponerte una mano encima." – El tono de ella se volvió diez veces más frío y calculador, Miku se sentía contenta a pesar de ello, por fin alguien la ayudaría – "Ven, limpiemos esas lágrimas de tu rostro. Luego iremos a destrozar el cráneo de un profesor."

* * *

Oh shit. Lo lamento tanto, me retrasé un poco! XD Está medio apresurado el capítulo, gomene!

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!como siempre! XD!

y... espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. Ahora sí, les prometo, que se pudrió todo en el fic! XD

Espero no retrasarme esta vez! :D

**Gaby Wright,** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia, me ayuda a seguir adelante! x3

**Avvi vasquez**: Muchas gracias también! Kyaaa me llena de alegría que sea lo mejor que hayas leído! Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas!

**Nekoloid-chan**: -Abrazo- Thank you!:D

**Alkem** : Prepárate para que te siga interrumpiendo tus actividades normaless whahhahaa 8D

**Emi:** Me encargaré de ocupar tu semana con más lectura! :D!

**Regiz**: Me mata tu entusiasmo, el cap nueve de Forbidden Paradise está siendo escrito, espero poder subirlo entre estos días :3 ! Ehh, beso! Será en un futuro cercano tomando en cuenta la velocidad con la que updateo! XD

**Alex:** Waa! XD Se me ocurrió revisar antes de irme si había una review, bien curiosa y me encontré con la tuya! Espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus gustos, como ya he dicho antes! :D Gracias!

Muchas gracias y nos estaremos viendo en el cap once! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado minutos para que Miku se calmase del todo y estuviese más o menos presentable.

Las dos caminaban por el mismo corredor acercándose al despacho donde Miku recibía las clases.  
Luka sostenía con cuidado la mano de ella, ofreciéndole confort. La otra mano estaba en el rapier que había ido a buscar a su habitación unos instantes antes.

Cuando estaban tan solo a unos pasos, Miku se detuvo causando que Luka hiciese lo mismo.

–"¿Crees poder hacerlo?" – Preguntó Luka buscando los ojos aguamarina con los suyos.

–"Debo hacerlo. Mi padre seguramente me creerá si tú estás de mi lado." – Se las arregló para sonreír débilmente hacia ella.

–"Entonces ve dentro, me quedaré aquí sólo para que él no me vea, una vez dentro me acercaré mucho más." – Una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luka, Miku se sentía atraída incluso con esa intimidante aura alrededor. – "Y luego rebanaré su pobre cabeza."

Un último gesto y la menor se dirigió dentro de la habitación, dejando fuera a una impaciente Luka.

No pasaron segundos que la Comandante oyó pasos a lo largo del corredor, eran dos guardias  
_'¿Y estos imbéciles nunca oyeron nada aquí dentro?' _

Como acto del destino los dos guardias saludaron entusiastas a Luka, quien los mandó a callar inmediatamente, tomó el riesgo de caminar hasta ellos al alejarse de la puerta.

–"¿Siempre pasan por aquí a esta hora?"

–"Así es, generalmente la Princesa pide que nos quedemos en la habitación con ella desde hace un mes. Hoy vinimos temprano."

_'Temprano… maldito desgraciado'_

–"Hagan silencio y síganme." – Ordenó con una voz enardecida en poder.

Los soldados obedecieron inmediatamente.

Dentro de la habitación Miku se había posicionado en el pupitre. El miedo se aferraba a su piel y le acariciaba suavemente la espina; intentaba convencerse de que todo estaría bien… Luka estaba del otro lado.

–"Señorita Hatsune." – Miku se estremeció, al tipo le gustaba usar el apellido materno de ella por alguna razón. – "¿Me imagino que no ha dicho nada?" – Él se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro, sus respiraciones entremezclándose – "Imagino que no ha llamado a esos molestos perros del Rey para que arruinen mi diversión…" – Continuó, corriendo la pequeña mesa y posando su mano en la cintura de ella – "Eso me molestaría mucho…" – Finalizó en una voz ronca, posando su otra mano en el muslo.

_'¿Por qué no has entrado Luka?'_ Miku cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando con fe a que ella entrase.

* * *

Cuando Luka se detuvo detrás de la puerta donde se encontraba Miku, se puso a escuchar atentamente…

–"_Imagino que no ha llamado a esos molestos perros del Rey para que arruinen mi diversión…"_ – Pudo oír como arrastraba algo en el suelo, probablemente la mesa – "_Eso me molestaría mucho…"– _Eso había sido suficiente, lo que desató su ira fue el quejido de la voz de Miku.

–"**¡Hijo de—!**" – Luka abrió la puerta con fuerza y corrió hasta el hombre, lo empujó de una patada contra la pared y se ubicó delante de Miku inmediatamente, protegiéndola de la visión del hombre.

–"¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Llamaste a la perra de tu hermano!"

Luka no se sentía molesta por el insulto, lo que la había sacado era el hecho de haber visto a Miku con su vestido levantado, y el pervertido con sus manos en lugares que _nadie _absolutamente _**nadie **_debía jamás tocar sin el permiso de ella.

Miku se había puesto de pie y detrás de la mayor, los soldados que venían siempre habían entrado también y estaban a ambos lados de Luka, formando una gran barrera por si el profesor intentase escapar.

–"Mi señora Luka, esperamos sus órdenes." – Comentó uno de ellos, odio tangible en sus palabras.

–"Denle una espada." – Fue lo único que dijo ella.

Y como si fuese rutina, uno de ellos arrojó la espada cerca del hombre que miraba frenéticamente a todos, aún acorralado contra la pared. Sonrió en cuanto le arrojaron la espada.

–"¿Tan estúpida eres como para entablar una pelea?"

–"No. No me gustaría matarte si estás desarmado. Porque no tendrás tiempo para siquiera blandirla." – Respondió Luka presionando con su cuerpo a que Miku retrocediera, los soldados aparecieron al lado de la nombrada y posaron una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, ambos sonriéndole, hicieron un gesto para que se dirigieran a la entrada.

Una vez su protegida estaba lejos, Luka retrocedió para darse espacio, el hombre se había levantado y sostenía con firmeza el arma.

–"Te haré pagar por habernos interrumpido, maldita." – Fue lo último que dijo él antes de lanzarse con ciega ira a Luka.

Las espadas colisionaron con un gran sonido, rebotando por él mal movimiento de él, Luka blandió su espada una vez más, dando descuidadamente en la muñeca de éste y logrando que él suelte el filo y cayera en el suelo.

–"¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que deberías sufrir?" – Comentó con ímpetu saliendo de sus palabras.

–"¡Cierra la boca, hija de perra!" – El hombre lanzó un golpe a la quijada de Luka pero erró violentamente pasando de largo hasta la pared; del dolor causado él se arrodilló al suelo, su cerebro haciéndolo olvidar que estaba en una letal pelea contra la mejor guerrera del Reino. Aprovechando el tiempo ganado ella se acercó al suelo y posó el filo en la frente del hombre, provocando que él se sentara con la espalda contra la pared.

Con gran frialdad repitió –"¿Tienes **una** idea, de _**todo **_lo que deberías sufrir?"

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Miku estaba satisfecha por el resultado de las cosas, Luka había demostrado su poder con gran facilidad al inepto hombre que se encontraba ahora mirando con miedo y odio a los ojos de su contrincante.  
Luka presionó más el rapier en su piel, logrando que sangre se deslizara por la hoja metálica y el rostro del hombre.

–"Supongo que no lo sabes." – Sentenció la Comandante antes de atravesar con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca el hombro derecho del ex profesor. Un grito llenó los pasillos, y el eco seguramente se hizo oír en todo el palacio. Luka sonrió con satisfacción. – "Te pudrirás en la prisión por haber faltado el respeto a _**mi **_Princesa."

* * *

–"¡Dije que me tenía amenazada, padre!" – Exclamó Miku mientras lloraba y sus hombros se sacudían violentamente. El rey que estaba furioso contra el hombre que se había atrevido a denigrar a su hija, no podía controlar sus emociones decidiendo descargarse justo contra ella.

–"¿Quieres decir que si Luka no hubiese estado allí hubieses dejado que todo esto siguiese? ¡Podrías haber dicho algo! ¡NO ERES LA PRINCESA NI YO EL REY POR NADA!"

–"¡**Tenía miedo**!" – Refutó ella inútilmente con firmeza.

–"Padre, no lograrás nada enojándote, la culpable no es de ella." – Kaito se posicionó defensivamente frente a su hermana y mirándola de reojo le ofreció una sonrisa –"Ve con Luka, está esperándote en el pasillo." – Miku asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero la voz del rey la detuvo en cuanto la llamó.

–"Hija mía." – Parecía que intentaba tranquilizarse ahora que Kaito se había enojado – "Espero hayas comprendido que si esto ocurriese en el futuro puede ser peor y **necesito** que confíes todo en tu familia." – El tono de su voz era bajo y calmado, su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de su hijo varón – "Vete con ella Kaito, y dile a Luka que entre."

En el pasillo, sentada en el piso a una distancia como para no oír lo que el rey discutía con sus hijos, se encontraba Luka. Las rodillas hacia su pecho y los brazos abrazándola, se veía pensativa con su mirada postrada en la puerta del despacho.

La mirada se le iluminó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero se transformó en una de preocupación cuando vio que las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de Miku. Levantándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, detrás de ella salía Kaito con estoica expresión. Los ojos del hombre encontraron los de Luka.

–"Nuestro padre ha pedido una charla contigo, Luka."

–"Iré enseguida."

Ninguna soltó el abrazo, la más joven incluso se aferró más a su guardián personal. Kaito seguía observándolas ajeno a la pequeña burbuja que las dos habían creado. Perdió el enojo al estar conmovido por la escena, eso le dio el coraje para sonreír débilmente.

–"¡Vaya, me siento celoso!" – Comentó en voz baja como para que solamente ellos tres lo oyeran.

–"Volveré con ustedes en cuanto termine"– Comentó siendo corta ella – "Miku me tengo que ir ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella la soltó asintiendo, le ofreció una sonrisa y continuó su camino por el corredor, Kaito la observó unos segundos y fue detrás de su hermana menor.

Luka entró en el despacho del Rey.

Al principio mientras caminaba hasta el asiento el silencio dominaba el lugar, ella pudo notar la respiración profunda del anciano como si intentase calmarse a sí mismo. El posó sus grises ojos en los azules de ella y comenzó a hablar con cautela.

–"Luka… desde que has llegado no has hecho más que proteger a mis hijos." – El viejo hombre volvió a respirar profundamente, dejando que ella analizara la situación. – "Me gustaría poder darte la felicidad y tranquilidad que tanto buscas y mereces."

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron considerablemente y en su cuerpo se notó un brusco cambio de emociones.

–"Fui yo quien fue salvada y _es_ protegida durante todo este tiempo." – Frunció el ceño extrañamente, el hombre vestía una cálida sonrisa, pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza y melancolía.

–"Hace diez años hubiese perdido a mi hijo si **tú** no hubieses estado ahí. Creo fervientemente que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas porque tu destino está aquí."

–"Yo actúo en cuanto a mi moral. Pero si se trata de ustedes tres o cualquier otro caballero, es porque considero que merecen una vida mejor, después de todo… las desgracias sucedidas en este reino han sido por mi culpa."

El rey bufó con enojo, sus labios una fina línea mientras observaba molesto a Luka.

–"No ha sido jamás tu culpa sino te ruego me excuses, la de Vladimir. El hombre no acepta una derrota. Y quizás tú fuiste quien le dio la mayor de todas."

El ambiente se había tornado tenso. Obviamente el Rey realizó que había tocado un tema delicado.

–"…" – Luka separó levemente sus labios como para hablar, pero nada salía de ellos.

–"Tú eres mi hija, Luka. Y quiero que jamás olvides eso. Lucharemos y daremos todo para librarnos de tu pesada carga." – La mujer había dejado de mirar el escritorio y elevó su mirada con la del rey, reflejando en sus orbes una urgente búsqueda de contención, al menos por esta vez… – "Tú no estás sola desde que llegaste a este lugar, no te permitas cargar sola con tus pesares."

– "Lograremos…" – Murmuró ella, casi saliendo en forma de pregunta.

–"Venceremos a Vladimir y podrás estar tranquila, como todos en los demás Reinos."

El anciano se levantó y lentamente se dirigió a ella. Extendiendo sus brazos le dio un fraternal abrazo a Luka, dejando que esta posase su cabeza en su hombro y dejara caer un par de solitarias lágrimas de confianza... y esperanza.

* * *

**Alkem: **Es necesario que sepas que acá no se acaba el sufrimiento del profesor! ESTO. ES. LUK... Ok no XD jaja pero en serio que acá no se termina, O es que acaso no dije que Luka iba a hacer sufrir a ese loco? XD

**Hikari3d **: Jajaja! Honestamente me parece que he visto tu nombre ya! xD pero mi memoria también falla algunas veces :3 amo el gore, el gore recién empiezaaa 8D! Espero te sigas sintiendo a gusto! :D

**Nekoloid-chan**: Jaja graciaaas x3 yo pensaba que no iba a tener mucha aceptación, pero me hace tan feliz saber que estamos todos fanas por el gore como yo! 8D jaja

**Avvi Vasquez**: Y aquí lo tienes x3

**Emi: **Aquí ta tu nuevo caap! xD

**Regiz:** Aquí está el nuevo chapter! xD

Como le comentaba a mi amiga Alkem :P el sufrimiento del profe no fue nada todavía xD! Nos estaremos viendo tan pronto como ustedes crean que sea necesario. Gracias a todos, ES una alegría escribir para ustedes! Los amo! :D!


	12. Intuición

Para **Regiz** que ha sido un gran apoyo hasta ahora en esta historia n_n gran tenacidad la tuya!

* * *

–"Ya... ¿Me vas a decir por qué sigues llorando Miku?"

Luka había vuelto de su reunión con el Rey y se encontraba en la habitación de su mejor amiga, Kaito estaba con ellas y tenía un vaso de agua en las manos en caso de que su hermana menor le pidiera un poco.

–"Mi padre es un idiota."

–"Miku no digas eso…"

–"¡Lo es, maldita sea, Kaito! Se molestó conmigo cuando tendría que haberme al menos… ¡Al menos…!" – No pudo evitar volver a sollozar en voz alta abrazando a ambos por encima de los hombros.

–"Podemos suponer que nuestro padre es un idiota…" – Concordaba Kaito respondiéndole el abrazo, observando a Luka de reojo.

–"No puedo soportar esto. Juro que destrozaré a ese imbécil… Cuida de ella Kaito."

–"¿A dónde vas Luka?" – Preguntó Miku mientras veía a la guerrera levantarse e ir hacia la puerta, Kaito sólo le dedicó una mirada para que guardara silencio. Cuando la mujer se había alejado lo suficiente de la habitación, él decidió hablar.

–"Probablemente a ocuparse ella misma del bastardo de tu ex maestro."

* * *

–"Vaya, vaya; pero si no es nada más y nada menos que la esclava de la Princesa. ¿A qué debo el privilegio de tu visita?"

En la prisión que se alojaba entre los campos se encontraba dentro de una fría celda el hombre que la esbelta mujer fue a visitar; ella se encontraba fuera, mirándolo desde detrás de las rejas cuando él habló sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Las ropas de él estaban apenas sucias, indicado que apenas llegó solo lo habían tirado allí hasta que alguien decidiera su destino.

Abrió la enrejada puerta de metal con la llave, adentrándose mientras miraba indiferente al hombre que estaba de rodillas con las manos colgadas y sostenidas por dos cadenas apenas oxidadas.

–"¿Te das una idea de cuánto te odio?" – Luka se mantuvo de pie frente a él, hubiera un glaciar acobijando la celda de tan frío y distante que se había tornado el ambiente ante la presencia de ella.

El hombre comenzaba a sacudir sus hombros armoniosamente, carcajadas pronto haciendo eco en toda la prisión.

–"¡Eres igual a tu padre, Megurine! ¡Siempre intentando inducir miedo en el oponente!" – La sangre de Luka se heló momentáneamente y sus ojos se agrandaban con sorpresa observando al hombre que seguía riendo maníacamente.

–"¿Quién eres?" – Murmuraba Luka con voz temblorosa, las pupilas dilatándosele, estaba desconcertada.

La risa cesó repentinamente, dejando en un fúnebre silencio el pequeño cuarto y a Luka sacudida interiormente.

–"Eso no me corresponde responderte, ¿Sabías?" – Elevando la mirada para conocer la de la mujer, el hombre sonrió con delirio. – "¡Sólo te puedo decir que debes tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora!"

–"¡¿Quiénes te ayudaron a llegar aquí, maldito?!" – Ella se agachó y se contuvo de golpearlo, pero se la veía con la mandíbula tensa y aquellos endemoniados ojos, ahora tenían un notable miedo.

–"Hey, hey, no hay que ponerse violentos, ¡Seguramente te enterarás cuando caigas al suelo muerta!"

– "¡Hijo d—!" – Su insulto fue tapado ante la maníaca carcajada del individuo que cada vez aumentaba en fuerza, lágrimas de locura rodando por las mejillas – "¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!" – Le gritó en la cara tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

–"¡Ya estás muerta, _Princesa_ Megurine!" – Otra ronda de carcajadas delirantes, la boca del hombre chorreaba saliva por ambos lados.

Luka no lo soportaba. Había aún más traidores en el Reino. Este hombre tenía las respuestas pero parecía imposible hablar con él. ¿Cómo hacer? ¿Cómo hacer que hable?!

–"¡Estás muerta desde el primer día en que yo pisé este lugar! ¡Muerta! ¡Tu padre viene por ti!"

Luka se precipitó hacia la puerta, cerrándola con torpeza antes de correr por las calles de la ciudad. Su padre estaba más cerca de lo que creía y en efecto venía a por ella. Pero armando las piezas del rompecabezas, también detrás de Miku. ¿No? O ¿Había malinterpretado todo?

Era un juego torcido y ella estaba perdiendo.

Doblaba las esquinas, corriendo todas las cuadras que no la llevaban a ningún lado en especial. Todas las miradas parecían sospechosas ahora, la observaban demasiado, comentaban por lo bajo, se reían. Su respiración se aceleró increíblemente, no acostumbrada a esa clase de desesperación, siguió corriendo sin mirar a ninguna parte.

Atormentada por la mirada oculta de su padre que podía estar en cualquier parte, no evitó embestir a un cuerpo debajo del suyo, arrancándola de su pesadilla inducida, los dos cayeron con un duro golpe al suelo, Luka se raspó las manos y ahora le ardían.

Con los ojos desorbitados logró distinguir el pequeño cuerpo debajo, era el mismo niño de antes.

El vendedor.

Regulando su respiración se levantó, insultó por dentro al sentir el dolor en las palmas y extendió la mano para que el pequeño la tomase.

–"¡Lo lamento mucho!" – Dijo con un tono agudo de voz. Se estremeció interiormente, debía calmarse en ese instante o dañaría aún más su reputación.

–"¡Usted es la misma joven que pasó junto a la otra señorita esta mañana cerca de mí!" –La sonrisa del niño era demasiado brillante para el estado sacudido de Luka, Es que ¿Ni siquiera le dolió el golpe? ella se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, dejándose relajar por la entusiasta aura. Estos niños inmunes de hoy.

–"Es verdad…" – Luka se dedicó a ojear el paisaje del lugar en el que estaba, sospechando hasta de la mínima mirada que se le dirigía –"¿Qué haces por estos lados de la ciudad?" – En efecto, estaban en la parte cercana a los establos.

–"¿Yo? Yo vivo por aquí." – Señaló con una vaga sacudida de hombros, ahora sí friccionándose un poco la cabeza.

–"Ya veo, ¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato? ¿No te duele el golpe?" –mientras seguía mirando los alrededores, ahora sonreía ampliamente aunque con un tinte loco, algo en el pequeño niño la relajaba, permitiendo deshacerse de los desagradables pensamientos que tenía sobre su padre.

O eso era lo que ella buscaba convencerse.

* * *

–"Deberíamos ir a ver a los hermanos." –Rin se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó al lado de la puerta de Miku– "Ya estuvimos bastante tiempo por los pasillos decidiendo si entrar o no."

–"Insisto en que vayamos con Luka para asustar el alma fuera de ese bastardo."

–"Suena tentador Gumi, pero… por ahora creo que lo mejor sería molestar a Miku para que se sienta mejor. ¿No creen?"

–"De acuerdo… ¡Hey, Miku!" – La mujer de ojos esmeralda se detuvo en la puerta de la princesa, apoyando todo su peso en la puerta de espaldas, mientras los gemelos se reían de su actitud infantil.

–"Si abren la puerta te caerás épicamente Gumi y me reiré de ti como una maníaca"

* * *

Luka y el niño venían caminando ya hace un rato por entre los graneros y establos. Luka estaba internamente preguntándose en qué condiciones vivía este preadolescente.**  
**La brisa parecía querer calmarla, acariciándole con ternura el cabello y partes de su piel, de cualquier manera, estaba preocupada y el corazón aún latía dominado por intensa preocupación por más que ella intentara domarlo.

– "Aquí vivo." – Dijo él finalmente. El lugar en sí era una casa entre medio de los graneros. Parecía abandonada inclusive. Ella lo miró con una leve e inevitable desconfianza a los ojos.

'_Cálmate Luka, es sólo un niño_.' Se dijo a sí misma.

–"Mi casa no es de las más lujosas, pensando que debe estar acostumbrada a eso; pero es humilde y puedo ofrecerle algo para tomar." – Confesó él, abriendo con fuerza la puerta, como si no estuviera acostumbrado al peso de la tal. –"Mi nombre es David."

Luka mordió con fuerza uno de sus labios, maldito sea ese Kiyoteru por haberla puesto tan desconfiada.

– "Luka. No hay problema en lo más mínimo;" – Ella apoyó una mano en el hombro de él, al ver que éste sonrió, no pudo evitar hacerlo ella misma – "Es más, yo podría ofrecerme a preparar algo si me permites ayudarte"

El niño sólo le sonrió y la invitó a pasar, Luka pudo observar que la casa en sí, estaba bastante mal cuidada.

–"Por favor siéntese, ¡No siempre tengo visitas!" – Dijo él corriendo a la otra habitación y volviendo enseguida con dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana –"¿Gustaría un té?"

La guerrera tomó asiento y lo miró a los ojos, él se veía muy entusiasmado e incluso aquella inocencia que portaban sus ojos la encandiló.

–"Me encantaría." – Dijo finalmente al relajarse por primera vez en lo que iba de la tarde.

–"¡Genial! ¿Le gusta rojo? Es el único que me queda…" – Agregó él desilusionado, Luka informó que no había problema sólo con un movimiento de su mano. Varios minutos de silencio confortable pasaron entre los dos. Luka ya se sentía cómoda más con él, pero no podía disuadir la molestia de saber dónde estaban los relativos del niño.

–"¿Dónde están tus padres?" – Preguntó vencida por la curiosidad. Vio al niño tensarse y que las manos le comenzaron a temblar; por reflejo, ella hizo casi lo mismo.

–"Ellos murieron en la última batalla…" – Respondió a lo que a los ojos de Luka parecía sinceramente. Ella llevó las manos a entreverarse con su flequillo y ahí las mantuvo por un buen tiempo, calmándose ella sola.

–"Lo lamento mucho." – Respondió luego ella –"No fue mi intención haber preguntado."

El niño quedó en silencio de nuevo, Luka sabía que hizo mal en preguntar, quizás jamás debería haber entrado en primer lugar. Se levantó y abrazó al niño como lo haría una hermana mayor.

Notó que el niño se alejó de ella de repente y que sus ojos se veían con _**demasiada**_ culpa y horror.

–"¡Debe irse!" – Dijo él en voz alta, tomándola de las manos con fuerza, – "Soy yo el que debería sentirse mal, ¡Debe irse ahora mismo antes de que ellos lleguen!"

Ahora era cuando Luka sentía ganas de golpearse por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

–"¡Venga conmigo!" – Exclamó él arrastrándola hacia fuera del establo –"¡Lo lamento tanto!" – Seguía gritando, arrepentido y con la culpa chorreando de sus palabras, Luka no obstante, estaba en un limbo. ¿Su padre estaba viniendo en serio por ella? ¿Quiénes son 'ellos'?

Corrieron por dos cuadras completas, Luka ni siquiera sabía por qué era ella la que lo estaba llevando ahora. De repente alguien tiró con mucha fuerza de su brazo y tanto ella como el niño cayeron al suelo con otro intenso y seco golpe.

–"Buenos días, Princesa" – Dijo una voz gruesa y ronca; horrible, para sus oídos. –"Tanto tiempo sin verla, ha crecido en una hermosa mujer." – Luka alzó la mareada mirada y vio a un hombre al lado de David, el niño lloraba por impulso.

Ella se encontró sin palabras y sintió todo su cuerpo comprimirse con un miedo que no experimentaba hace mucho. El mismo hombre le apoyó una espada filosa en el cuello de ella y la obligó a levantarse.

–"¡Jajajá! ¡Demonios, Princesa, ¿No te imaginas lo hermoso que será cuando tú y tu padre se reencuentren?!" – Cacareó él y ella sólo seguía respirando ajustadamente, sintiendo un poco de sangre rodarle por el cuello.

–"Si sabes lo que te conviene," – Se estremeció ante el dolor que la hoja causaba en su piel –"Sabrás que debes dejarme ir, desgraciado"

–"Yo no estaría tan seguro" – Se oyó la voz de otro hombre desde detrás de ella, enseguida, antes de que ella reaccionara, la habían doblegado sobre sus rodillas y la sostenían con un enorme brazo alrededor de su cuello.

'_Mierda…_' Reaccionó por fin ante la falta de poder a la que estaba siendo sometida, incapaz e inservible.

Lo único que no dejaba que ella se rindiera en este instante, era ese orgullo por el cuál ahora mismo se encontraba donde estaba.

– "¡Déjenla ir!" – Escuchó la voz del niño que la trajo aquí en primer lugar, – "¡Señorita Megur—!"

–"¡Cierra la maldita boca, niño!" – Exclamó otro tipo al tomar de los brazos al niño y elevarlo en el aire, un hombre bien grande y con buena masa muscular, tenía un bigote negro debajo de la nariz.

–"¡Señorita Megurine!" – Volvía el menor, Luka instintivamente se quiso levantar para protegerlo –"¡Perdóneme, no pensé que esto pasaría, por favor, perdón—" – El hombre que lo sostenía lo soltó en el suelo y deslizó, suave y violentamente, como si cortara un pedazo de carne en un fluido movimiento, un cuchillo de guerra en la inmaculada e inocente piel del pequeño, su cuerpito, que se movía violentamente para salvar a Luka, se quedó quieto, tosiendo la sangre a través de la abertura con tranquilidad sobre la ropa y piel de lo que fue él alguna vez.

–"¡**Noooo**!" – Exclamó Luka sin importarle la fuerza del hombre que la sostenía a ella, se comenzó a mover frenéticamente, el niño cayó al suelo muerto. –"¡**NOOOOO**!" – Gritó desgarradamente sin evitarlo, lágrimas de furia en sus ojos endemoniados, sin poder moverse y hacer nada. –"¡Levántate David, **LEVÁNTATEEEEE**!"

Luka hacía fuerza para deshacerse del hombre, pero apenas sí lograba moverlo ¡David era tan sólo un niño! ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

–"Espero hayas saludado a la Princesa que tanto cuidas antes de irte." – Oyó decir con corrosivo odio al hombre que la tenía.

Luka hizo un último esfuerzo de furia y se libró del brazo de él, pero todo se volvió negro luego de un intenso y enardecido dolor azotara su cabeza.

* * *

–"¿Aún no la encuentran?" – Preguntó muy preocupada Miku. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y desde la tarde que Luka no regresaba y hace tan sólo una hora que Kaito, Meiko y varios soldados empezaron a recorrer la ciudad, por si las dudas, buscándola.

Meiko miró a los ojos a Miku, debatiendo bien cómo comunicarle las cosas. Gumi y Rin al parecer ya habían entendido por la palidez de sus rostros.

–"Hemos dado con un hombre que nos ha dicho que ha visto a una mujer parecida a Luka." – Fue lo primero que dijo, maldijo la suerte cuando la cara de las tres jóvenes se iluminaron –"Desafortunadamente, él estaba muy asustado como para hacer algo." – Miku se levantó con las manos en el pecho, mirándola con desesperación. Meiko apretó las manos con fuerza y suspiró. –"Encontramos el cadáver de un niño en un charco de sangre producto de una enorme y profunda herida en el cuello. Parecía no tener más que unos diez años." – Gumi se cubrió los ojos con las manos, sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Meiko –"Luka fue, básicamente, devuelta como un paquete al otro Reino y esa, es nuestra mejor y más sana teoría..."

El silencio jamás fue despreciado tan rápido como en ese momento.

–"¡Estás mintiendo Meiko!" – Gritó Miku, furiosa y desesperada, tomándola de los brazos con una fuerza que hizo estremecer a la experimentada guerrera con leve dolor. –"¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!" – Volvió a gritar la princesa antes de que Gumi se levantara y la abrazara con fuerza por detrás, conteniéndola. –"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LUKA, MEIKO?!" – Forcejeó contra su otra amiga.

–"Los preparativos son inmediatos, Rin y Gumi se quedarán contigo, Miku." – Meiko comenzó a retroceder con una estoica expresión dominándola.

–"¡DEVUÉLVANME A LUKA, MEIKO!" – Rin miró a Meiko y le dijo que se fuera tranquila, ellas dos podían ocuparse de la Princesa. –"¡TRÁEMELA DE NUEVO A MI LADO!"

–"¡TRÁEME A LUKA, MEIKO!" – La oyó gritar repetidamente mientras se iba. Con la voz quebrada y entre medio de sollozos – "**¡TRÁEMELAAAA!**"

–"¡**Prometiste que jamás me dejarías**!"

–"¡**LUKAAAAAAAA**!"

* * *

**Nekoloid-chan**-chan (?) Jaja :D Espero hayas disfrutado, esperaré tu opinión sobre este cap :3

**JS Interval**: Buenas, colega (? Jaja :3 Jajaja no te preocupes por dejar review a lo loco como yo! Lo mio es ya... una costumbre por así decirlo xD! Pero me alegró mucho ver tus reviews :3 Jeje, sorprendió lo que hice con Kiyoteru?

**Emi**: No hay Luka para abrazar ahora ;w; oh, Luka! D:

**Fersi Lovedeath**: Jaja no hay problema, al menos escribiste una ahora, Ahh..! Luka es demasiado AFFf *se muerde los labios* jajajaja! es difícil no enamorarse de ella XD MikuxLuka= lentas me parece demasiado grandioso xD Debe ser porque soy la autora nomás que me gusta verlas dar vueltas jajaa -/ El cap nueve de FP está siendo escrito, justamente me retrasé con este por esa historia xD

**Avvi Vasquez**: Ohh!¡? Necesitas más gore para Kiyoteru!? Estoy anotando eso en mi agenda... whahahah

**Azusa Hirasawa**: Espero hayas empezado algo de esa tarea porqueeee aquí te traje más interru- digo capítulos! :D whahaha

Me retrasé un poco porque estoy escribiendo el nueve de Paraíso Prohibido. Pronto estará ese cap imagino. Ok, nos estaremos viendo cuando ustedes así lo decidan! Saludos! :D


	13. Transición

Setenta y seis horas habían pasado en los que Luka no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, más sólo que había una carreta y hacía un calor del infierno.

–"¡Despierta Princesa, es hora de que salgas a tomar aire!"

Sintió un punzante dolor cuando la tomaron del cabello y la arrojaron fuera, cayendo fuerte contra la calcinante tierra del suelo.

Sus manos y piernas estaban atadas de forma segura, mientras que su boca era amordazada con una tela que comenzaba a saber mal debido a su propia saliva y no poder asearse en todo ese tiempo. El cuerpo anhelaba agua fresca para poder quitar la sensación de suciedad.

El mismo hombre que asesinó al pequeño niño era el que se "encargaba de ella" cuando hacían una parada.

–"¿Quieres agua?" – Se burlaba con una maldita sonrisa en su horrible rostro. Luka odiaba con toda su alma a estas personas. El hombre le arrojó agua a la cara haciendo que se ahogara enseguida, pues el agua se abrió camino dentro de sus fosas nasales. –"¡Oh! ¡Quizás quieras que te saque la mordaza!"

Se la quitó violentamente, raspando más los lastimados labios de la mujer. Los ojos de ella lo observaron con puro odio mientras se sacudía para poder acabar de toser, la tierra se le pegaba en las mejillas y otras partes del rostro. Respirando pesadamente movió un poco su entumecida mandíbula.

– "¿Cómo te llamas? No puedo andar refiriéndome a ti en mis pensamientos como '_Desgraciado_'".

–"¡¿No dejas de ser una insolente, verdad?!" – El hombre se posicionó agresivamente sobre ella, acorralándola entre el caliente piso y su robusto cuerpo. Pero Luka estaba tranquila, demasiado para su propio gusto.

Minutos pasaron y la joven comenzó a enojarse.

–"No te atreverías…" – Murmuró amenazante, las emociones sacando lo mejor de ella.

–"¡Oh! Sí lo haría," – Agarró uno de sus senos apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que Luka se estremeciera de dolor y evitara con todo el esfuerzo un quejido, ella cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor violento y descuidado que le causó él –"Los tienes bien firmes, ¿Eh, niña?"

– "Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, Desgraciado" – Musitó con congelada ira a través de sus dientes.

–"No necesitas saberlo,_ niña_."

–"En ese caso, _**Desgraciado**_…," – Lo observó con puro desprecio – "Recuerda bien mi cuerpo porque en cuanto me libere, serás al que más disfrute matar." –Luka seguía mirando desafiante al hombre encima de ella pero esta vez estaba consciente del peligro, quizás estaba presionando demasiado a su suerte.

–"¡Imbécil! ¡Qué estás haciendo con la mujer esa!" –El más alto de los hombres apareció con dos cantimploras llenas de agua detrás de ellos y con una cara de disgusto impresionante – "¡Levántate ahora mismo! ¡No defenderé tu maldito trasero si el Rey se entera de lo que le estás haciendo a su hija!"

Desgraciado estaba mordiendo sus dientes con fuerza; antes de levantarse tomó a Luka por el cuello del uniforme, susurrándole al oído.

–"No creas que estás salvada niña, pronto te arrepentirás de haber nacido." – Luego la levantó como si nada y la arrojó dentro de la carreta de nuevo.

La mujer suspiró aliviada con su frágil corazón latiendo salvajemente. Ahora debía tener el doble de cuidado y zafarse de esas ataduras lo más rápido posible. Por suerte, el idiota había olvidado colocarle la mordaza.

_–"Tírale algo para que coma, no querrás que Vladimir nos cuelgue por llevarla muerta de hambre."_ – Escuchó la voz del desgraciado que la apuntó primero.  
La puerta se abrió y un plato de manzanas cortadas en trozos le fue ofrecido, cerrándose inmediatamente.

– "Demonios, Desgraciado me quitó el apetito…" – Se dejó caer con un suspiro contra la pared de la carreta, mirando de reojo y con una triste expresión al pequeño plato con manzanas trozadas.

'¿_Cómo estarás Miku_?'

* * *

El cuarto día en que la Comandante había desaparecido, las situaciones en la residencia real comenzaban a ponerse más y más tensas cada segundo que pasaba.

–"¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir a buscarla, Padre?!"

El mayor de los hijos del Rey, Kaito, se encontraba hace más de dos horas discutiendo a los gritos con su padre.

–"¡Entiende que no podemos arriesgar que todos los caballeros incluyendo a mi hija menor se vayan a una misión suicida!"

–"¡No es suicida! ¡Somos los mejores!"

–"No lo son si no está Luka hijo, ¡Entiende!"  
Kaito se detuvo respirando agitadamente, su mirada perdida analizando las palabras que fueron dichas hace segundos de la boca del padre.

–"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Preguntó calmado, aún el salvajismo presente en sus locos ojos.

–"Luka ha sido desde un principio tu pilar principal en este Reino, hijo. Desde que ella llegó, formaste amigos, te hiciste un guerrero, ella siempre te brindó a ti y a todos tus amigos una tonelada de confianza." –El anciano se había sentado con su voz perdiendo varios decibeles, mirándolo con pesar – "¿No has observado cómo han caído sin ella? Miku llora todas las noches hasta dormirse, la joven Gumi duerme en los pasillos velando por ella junto a la pequeña Rin, ignorando cualquier otra persona que no sea mi hija."

–"Te equivocas, padre…" – Sacudió él la cabeza con vigor y mirando al suelo, apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le temblaba.

–"Aun no he terminado. Meiko y Len no han parado de revisar e interrogar a toda la ciudad más veces de las necesarias, ciegos por la desesperación. Y tú, Kaito… también lloras hasta dormirte, practicas todas las mañanas golpeando sacos con el rostro de Vladimir en tu mente. Y por las tardes preparas a tus soldados para comenzar una búsqueda en vano por los alrededores de la ciudad. Hoy has venido a solicitar un ejército."

– "No lo entiendes, padre…"

–"Si Luka estuviese aquí" – Continuaba el hombre, ignorando cualquier oposición del muchacho – "y otro de ustedes hubiese sido el desaparecido… ella hubiese salido ese mismo día hacia el Reino de su padre para rescatarla y con todos ustedes detrás de ella. Siguiéndola como la líder nata que es."

–"Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. ¡Si Luka hubiese hecho eso! ¡¿Por qué ahora no me dejas ir a mí?!"

–"Porque no llegarás antes que ellos a la ciudad natal de ella."  
La información parecía ajustar cuentas con la mente de Kaito, dejándolo atónito. La perdición y realización de algo, había contorsionado su desilusionado rostro.

–"Y si vamos sin prepararnos, Vladimir nos destrozará en su propia ciudad."

–"Me alivia que lo entiendas, Kaito."

–"Vladimir no puede matar a su propia hija ¿verdad, padre?" – La voz de Kaito flaqueó por un momento, los ojos oscureciéndose ante el malicioso pensamiento. El viejo rey inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire, exhausto por el stress que había revolucionado a todos los muchachos del ejército.

–"No lo hará. Seguramente intentará doblegarla para que Luka cumpla sus peticiones."

–"Maldito. Iré a preparar algún plan… algo se me ocurrirá para salvarla… lo sé."  
Mientras esas palabras salían de su boca, Kaito abandonó el cuarto con determinación en su mirada.

– "Tu eres mi hija, Luka, resiste con la voluntad de acero con la que te caracterizas"

* * *

Estoy por cambiar mi actual nombre "Alchemya" a mi nombre artístico que he usado con unos dibujos míos: "Taisetsu". Les aviso para que no ocurra algún inconveniente en el futuro xD Mañana probablemente con el nuevo cap ya lo cambie.

**Nekoloid-chan**: Jaja sigamos con la aventuraaa 8D

**Avvi Vasquez**: Que quedaras "O_O" Era mi primer intención con ese cap. Deseaba ver las reacciones de las personas que leen este fic xD!

**Alkem**: No hay problema, mujer! :D Está todo bien. Es más, falta un poco para que Miku salga a destrozar todo xD Paciencia! :D

**Azusa Hirasawa**: Jajaja guarda con hacerla a lo último, siempre pesa más x( yo lo sé. XD :D Aquí ta la conti!

**Alex**: Nada que ver, creo que me refuerza mucho leer que te encanta la historia! :D Y bueno, tengo varios fics como este andando en mis archivos, pronto los leerás a lo mejor :D

**JS Interval Senpai**: Creo que lo usé bien no? Jajaja. Senpai, todavía me queda bastante para superarla. Me encantaría seguir leyendo sus opiniones siempre y cuando le parezca necesario :D! Y la escoria social puede que tarde en aparecer de nuevo pero está en la agenda de Luka. No kidding.

**Emi**: No imaginé que podía dar escalofrios, definitivamente me parece que eso es un resultado esperado igual *se analiza sola* Humm, gracias por el dato! :D jaja

**Nael Tenoh**: Estas cosas pasan en todas las historias, animé y mangas, es normal! XD Bueno no en todas, pero... me entiendes xD Pronto las verás juntas de nuevo!

**Binvalt**: Ya verás por qué la quiere de nuevo. Si recuerdas, sabrás que al principio de la historia uno de los Reinos decía haber iniciado la guerra por orgullo y honor. De ahí la analizas tú ;)

**Regiz**: Quí ta el chap! :D Cada vez más tensa se pone la historia! :D

Bueno muchachas y muchachos, la historia se pone interesante a partir de ahora. En los próximos estará todo más violento les advierto, creo :D jaja

Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por su tiempo! :D


	14. Demasiada Culpa

Jeje. Cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo, tuve un pequeñísimo inconveniente casi sin importancia que se llama "se apaga el pc accidentalmente y pierdes todo lo que escribiste" Nada grave. NADA. GRAVE.

Casi lloro! –exagerando mucho- Ahhh no tienen ni mínima idea la frustración reprimida que tengo!

¡Disfruten el capítulo este! *Se va a frustrar a otro lado*

* * *

Una semana y media desde que partieron del Reino que había sido su hogar durante diez años. Que había sido llevada a la fuerza a su ciudad natal, ese lugar que ella pensaba que abandonaría para toda la vida.

Un día y una noche en la que estaba apresada en un oscuro y frío lugar, más conocido por todos como la prisión. Un par de minutos en el que parecía caer el amanecer en ese descorazonado Reino, lo creía así por una pequeñísima ventana que se alzaba arriba de la celda de ella.

El primer día en que llegó no vio a nadie más que a los mismos tres Desgraciados que se ocuparon de brindarle una paliza como bienvenida a casa.

Los extremos le dolían no sólo por estar colgados de una cadena que se extendía a cada extremo de la habitación y dejándola de rodillas contra el húmedo suelo, sino por las moradas marcas en ellos, haciendo su estancia más insoportable. Ni hablar de los cortes que tenía extendiéndose por la espalda, brazos y piernas; la nariz incluso la tenía tapada por un coágulo de sangre medio seco y que comenzaba a doler.

Luka rio amargamente, la risa haciendo un tétrico eco en los vacíos pasillos del lugar, ya que la celda en la que estaba era en los calabozos instalados en el palacio real.

– "Diablos…" – Una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo, brillando inmaculadamente por el pequeño rayo de sol que entraba descaradamente desde la diminuta ventana, incluso esa pequeña lágrima, limpiaba inocentemente su mejilla –"Y yo que pensé que no volvería aquí…"

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos largos minutos, dejando a Luka escuchar sólo el chillido que hacían sus fosas nasales. Hasta que entre el eco de las paredes, una dulce melodía se hizo oír, sorprendiéndola. Había alguien más allí.

Ella alzó la cabeza para buscar por aquella persona con la vista, pero sintió el entumecimiento del cuello lleno de contracturas y prefirió quedarse quieta de nuevo.

Parece que el Rey detesta a las mujeres, pues la melodía no podía pertenecer a alguien más que a una chica. Luka dejó dominar a la aguda sinfonía los pasillos, disfrutando que sus oídos pudieran oír algo más que no fueran insultos hacia ella o su nariz congestionada de sangre seca.

La esperanza se había colgado a ella como un niño cuando busca con capricho que la madre le compre algún dulce. La balada a capella le recordaba terriblemente a esos días en que se juntaba con sus amigos y alguno de ellos cantaba. Le recordaba dolorosamente a la angelical voz de Miku.

Comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí soportando los caprichos del hombre que gobernaba el lugar ¿Iba a salir él alguna vez para enfrentarla?

Las melodiosas notas se desvanecieron con maestría en el lúgubre espacio, dejando a Luka en un estado relajado a pesar de la situación.

– "Princesa."

La aludida movió la vista hacia el espacio dónde provenía la cálida voz.

–"¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó, alzando el cuello y haciéndolo sonar.

– "Me llamo Miki."

– "Luka." – Respondió mirando atentamente a la celda de la derecha, ahora que miraba bien podía distinguir a lo lejos una pequeña figura –"¿Cómo no te he visto antes?"

–"Bueno…" – la lejana figura parecía estar mirando arriba, hacia la débil fuente de luz del sol – "No es que hayas estado despierta tanto tiempo como para siquiera verme u oírme"

Luka luego de que la golpearan o mejor dicho, torturado a golpes apenas había llegado se había obligado a dormir para no lidiar con el dolor. ¿Quizás esta tal Miki hacía lo mismo?

–"¿Hace cuánto estás aquí, Miki?"

–"No hará más de una semana."

Otra sonrisa amarga se hizo escapar de la garganta de la castigada princesa.

–"Llevas lo mismo que yo apresada, sólo que yo tuve la exclusividad de viajar hasta aquí. ¿Por qué te apresaron?" – No podía evitar sentirse idiota preguntando tantas cosas, pero la joven parecía amigable y una compañía no le venía mal a ninguna, le gustaba la idea de ser su amiga o la opción de que estaba desesperada por la sensación de cariño humano también podía ser, pero se quedaba con lo de amistad, no quería ser egoísta.

– "Porque derroté al sobrino del Rey."

El corazón de Luka dio un vuelco sorpresivo – "¿Gakupo?" – Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–"El mismo. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

–"Por supuesto que sí…" – Esta mujer que le hablaba desde las oscuridades encendía más y más su curiosidad. ¿Quién diablos era en realidad? –"¿Quién eres realmente, Miki?" – El nombre ahora se le familiarizaba con el de una joven que plaga constantemente los pensamientos de ella.

–"Hace diez años, Luka, cuando huiste, mi padre era uno de tus soldados personales." – '_Bueno, eso es un comienzo…_' Comentó en sus adentros, su propia atmósfera tornándose incómoda, ¿Quizás esta chica le guardaba rencor? –"Debido a que él no iba a confesar su traición, se dedicó esa noche en que te sacaron exitosamente, a llevarnos a nosotros también al reino de Shion."

–"¿Estuviste en el mismo lugar todo este tiempo?" – Interrumpía una vez más, su voz tomando confianza y altura.

–"Por poco tiempo; verás, mi madre no pudo salir. Ella fue asesinada esa misma noche. Y para acortar la historia…"

–"Lo lamento. Debes odiarme." – Miki rio alegremente, su pequeño cuerpo sacudiéndose divertidamente.

–"¿Estás loca? Era pequeña… como sea, mi padre hablaba maravillas de ti. Siempre quise conocerte pero no fue posible. Si mi madre no lo logró fue porque ella tenía sus propios motivos para abandonarnos ciegamente ante la muerte inminente." – Hubo una pausa en el discurso de la joven mujer – "No te sientas mal."

–"… Aún me siento mal…"

Miki echó a reír alegremente con esa voz soprano, contagiando mínima alegría en el corazón de la retirada princesa.

–"¡Eres todo lo que decía mi padre! Siempre los demás delante de ti... – Ambas observaban la oscuridad que se interponía entre ellas, disfrutando poco a poco la conversación formada – "Continuando, entrené con mi padre durante cinco años. Y hace un par de meses vine aquí buscando la manera de desafiar a Vladimir, pero lo único que conseguí fue apalear al Príncipe."

–"¿Humillas al príncipe y te parece poco?"

–"¿A ti no?"

–"Punto ganado."

Las dos sonrieron satisfechas, quizás ahora que tenían la oportunidad de hablar, la estadía en el lugar pasaría de pésima a mala.

* * *

–"¡Vamos Miku! Has mejorado mucho en una semana, ¡Pero si no me volteas al menos tres veces puedes considerarte muerta en una batalla!"

–"¡Necesito descansar Gumi! ¡Llevamos aquí tres horas sin descanso!" – Exhaló Miku mientras se sostenía con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando.

–"¿Acaso crees que las batallas en las que hemos estado tienen descanso?" – Devolvió Gumi con la ira de un maestro de la batalla, Miku no era más que un soldado más en este instante. Estaban en la terraza y el viento era más que suficiente para aliviar el acalorado estado en el que se encontraban las tres mujeres allí presentes. Miku miró con ira a Gumi, enfocándose. La Comandante hizo lo mismo y se preparó para continuar la pelea.

–"¡¿Crees que Luka tiene un descanso en este instante, Miku?!" – Gritó Meiko uniéndose en la pequeña pelea, volteando a Miku al suelo por enésima vez de una estocada.

–"¡Cuando les gane, juro que no dejaré que se levanten en otra semana!" – Exclamaba la princesa al levantarse y apuntar a ambas al mismo tiempo, esto descolocó con éxito a las dos mujeres, sorprendiéndolas cuando la joven de ojos aguamarina engañó con atacar a Meiko mientras su espada de madera golpeaba a Gumi en la frente, para luego dirigirla con rapidez al cuello de la mujer de cabellos castaños, Meiko trastabilló y tres estocadas de Miku bastaron para tirarla al suelo.

–"Un punto para mí, dos para terminar."

–"Sabía que Luka estaría cuidando tus espaldas, Miku." – Sonrió Meiko levantándose con ánimos, lista para comenzar otra ronda. – "¡Pero estás loca si crees que con voltearnos dos veces más terminarás tu entrenamiento!"

– "Estúpida Luka… ¡Diablos que me dolió ese golpe, Miku!" – Las tres corrieron hacia ellas, las tres espadas de madera colisionando con fuerza entre sí, Gumi pateó en la rodilla a la menor, pero la joven tragó el dolor y gritó al levantarse con fuerza para detener el ataque de Meiko que iba dirigido al pecho, al haber abolido el poder de Meiko, pronto la princesa golpeó en la quijada a Gumi y comenzó una serie de viciosos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con la comandante.

Meiko suspiró y se quedó mirándolas un poco. Las dos habían soltado las espadas.

Esto no era para practicar. Ambas estaban furiosas y frustradas, errores que eran bien conocidos entre los Caballeros. La desaparición de Luka.

Miku tomó de los brazos a su contrincante y la dio vuelta, arrojó un grandioso rodillazo a la espalda de Gumi, pero la última llevaba mucho más tiempo en el campo del dolor y las peleas, así también suprimió el dolor y lo convirtió en coraje, Gumi se dio vuelta en el piso y con la pierna logró que Miku cayera al piso al haberla volteado por pegarle en el talón de Aquiles.

Meiko analizó la situación. Miku había vuelto a caer, estaba tirada en el suelo jadeando y se veía totalmente enojada consigo misma, incluso tenía varios moretones y sangre corriendo por el labio y cejas.  
Gumi tenía un gran raspón que le sangraba en la cara y tenía también varios hilos carmesí que recorrían secándose a lo largo de su rostro y cuerpo. El aura que emitía era uno frío y también de odio para consigo misma.

La mayor de las tres hizo sonar la garganta.

–"Incorpórense e intenten ganarme entre las dos." – Las dos jóvenes la miraron, así jadeando y con un ojo afectado las dos se veían graciosas. Si tenían ganas de descargarse, que bien sea con la más experimentada en años, habilidad y pelea frente a frente, Sakine Meiko. – "¡Adelante!" – Exclamó y Gumi fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia ella con una estrategia de ofensiva, Miku se levantó con renovada adrenalina.

Las dos juntas iban a ser un buen reto.

* * *

–"¡Buenas tardes, asesinas! ¿Nos extrañaron?" – Dos guardias del rey habían entrado gritando desde los pasillos, enseguida atrayendo la atención de las prisioneras.

–"Oye, ¿Crees que la mocosa se sienta culpable por la muerte del niño?"

–"Si no lo hace, pues ¡no es más que una bestia! el pobre hijo del comandante murió por su estupidez de ser buena con él."

Luka oía atentamente con los ojos grandes como platos, estaban hablando del pequeño niño que conoció antes caer en esta delirante ciudad, gobernada por Vladimir. ¡Un ser inocente!

La sangre de ella comenzó a hervir lentamente por el palabrerío de aquellos hombres.  
¡Cómo se atrevían a hablar ligeramente de la muerte! ¡Él no murió por su culpa!

–"¡No fue mi culpa!" – Siseó entre dientes y cerrando los ojos, frustrándose.

–"¿Qué tal, niña? ¿Extrañas dar muerte a personas con tus delicadas manos?" – Se burló el guardia que fue a verla a ella, las palabras chorreando esa chocante y molesta sensación de que no sabía nada – "Apuesto que sí."

–"¡**Asesina**!" – Continuaba, una sacada sonrisa se dibujó en los rasgos faciales de Desgraciado I, como Luka lo había llamado hace tiempo. – "¡¿Sabes cuántos de nuestros amigos murieron en tus manos, maldita mocosa?!"

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

–"¡Batallas en las que maridos han abandonado a sus familias sólo por complacer el capricho de tu padre, porque su maldita hija lo humilló!"

Ella no era la culpable…

–"Tus finas manos de noble, están manchadas con la sangre de hombres inocentes."

Ellos no eran inocentes.

¿O sí?

–"¿Qué se siente, Megurine, tener el poder de la muerte en tus manos?"

Luka comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sacudiendo sus manos y forcejeando contra el fuerte agarre de las cadenas que la sostenían. La ira consumiéndole la razón, la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte comenzaba a fastidiarla por las espaldas, obligándola a enseñar a este insolente hombre por qué era ella superior a todos esos tipos habitando el mismo castillo.

–"¡Niña caprichosa, mereces morir! ¡**Maldita asesina**!"

–"¡**Detente**!" – Exclamó Luka con poder, sorprendiendo a Miki que observaba desde lejos con sutil ira escalando a niveles mientras su propio opresor la torturaba con palabras que solo ellos conocían.

–"Ah… veo que ya estás intentando imponerte… ¡No te lo permitiré!" – La golpeó en la mandíbula con su gran puño, haciendo que una finísima línea de brillante carmesí se derramara de la boca de ella y manchara la pared, Luka sólo apretó con más ira sus dientes, las cadenas tiritando por sus instintos que intentaban sacar lo mejor de ella.

–"Te dijo que su nombre era David, ¿Cierto? Ése ni siquiera era su nombre. El pobre idiota siguió el plan hasta el final. Por supuesto que su muerte no estaba en los planes," – El robusto hombre tomó el mentón de ella con una de sus huesudas manos, llevándola de frente a él, milímetros de distancia entre los dos – "Pero eso… su padre no tiene por qué saberlo…"

–"¡LUKA! ¡NO HAGAS CASO A LO QUE TE DICE! ¡SÓLO LO HACE PARA METERSE EN TUS NERVI-**UFF**!" – La voz de Miki fue silenciada por un gran golpe al estómago y Luka se sacudió violentamente, sus ojos tomando un aura endemoniada con esas aterradoras pupilas diminutas, indicando que estaba muy enfurecida.

–"¡Suéltame ahora mismo y tomaré tu vida! "¡**DESGRACIADO**!" –Una poderosa voz se hizo presente de nuevo en Luka, amarga y salvaje que clamaba con furor que sus órdenes se cumplieran, aquella infernal mirada tomando por sorpresa al hombre en frente de ella.

–"¿No te crees demasiado?" – El hombre se reía nerviosamente, excitado por el comportamiento de la joven mujer, inconscientemente comenzó a aflojar las cadenas de Luka, obedeciéndole con entusiasmo.

–"¡Imbécil! ¿Qué estás haciendo soltándole las cadenas?" – Gritó el otro hombre desde la celda.

–"¡La mocosa se cree demasiado, ella misma ha solicitado una paliza, el Rey no podrá quejarse con eso!" – Había terminado de soltar las manos de Luka, con ella cayendo al piso y sosteniéndose con las manos, todo el cuerpo le dolía increíblemente, una herida en su brazo causada por el corte de una daga volvía a sangrar – "¡Que me demuestre lo que tiene!"

–"Gran error, Desgraciado." – Murmuró Luka al tomar del cuello al hombre, clavando sus esbeltos dedos con fuerza en la nuez del cuello del bruto, quebrándola en poco tiempo y disfrutando de ese profundo y tierno 'Crack' que oyó.

–"¡Frederick!" – Chilló el otro guardia tropezando para llegar a la otra celda. El hombre había caído muerto hace segundos con un seco sonido al piso, de su boca brotaba la sangre rápidamente y en el cuello tenía un sólido color morado.

La princesa se rió. '_Así que tu nombre era Frederick_.'

–"Me dices niña, pero he perdido mi inocencia desde el primer día en que tenía conciencia" – Luka revisó el cinturón del hombre buscando una llave; liberando sus piernas de las molestas cadenas, caminó al encuentro con torpeza hacia el asustado guardia, que retrocedía despacio –"Ustedes me han tratado de asesina a mí… ¡Cuando mi padre mismo me asesinó cuando era pequeña!" – Luka comenzó a perseguir al hombre que corría gritando a los demás guardias por asistencia – "¡Ustedes están todos locos por seguir el comando de mi padre!"

Lo embistió contra el suelo golpeándolo salvajemente en su cara con sus propias manos.  
–"¡No me conocen! ¡**Ninguna muerte hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar si mi padre no me hubiese declarado la guerra cuando me fui**!" – Luka levantó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en la yugular –"Quédate muerto." – Musitó con una escarcha de hielo invisible raspándole la voz.

Tres soldados habían llegado a la escena; Luka se levantó lentamente y tomó la espada del cinturón del cadáver debajo de ella.

–"¡Todos ustedes se creen mejor que yo! ¡Tomando órdenes de un tipo que se aprovecha de los débiles, abusando de ellos para abolir sus inseguridades!"

Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia Luka con un grito de guerra, seguramente haciendo eco en todos los lugares del castillo, alertando a los demás guardias y quizás al mismísimo Rey.

–"¡Yo era feliz en aquél lugar! ¡Y ustedes también si hubiesen sido inteligentes como para derrocar al verdadero corrupto!" – Ella se agachó clavando su espada en el corazón del hombre con énfasis, apretando los dientes, sus ojos un vibrante azul endemoniado – "¡Pero ustedes están igual de corruptos! ¡COMO YO!"

Se quitó del lugar rebanando el costado del mismo hombre, apuntando a la yugular del segundo guardia que estaba atónito observando la enfurecida mujer – "¡Podridos por la misma bacteria!" – Cuando el segundo guardia cayó, el tercero se arremetió contra ella, sin percatarse de que su cuerpo sería atravesado contra el acero de ella en el estómago – "¡¿No se odian a ustedes mismos?!"

La sangre de otros chorreaba de las sucias ropas de Luka, las manos temblándole salvajemente a pesar de seguir sosteniendo con firmeza la espada.

–"Yo no quiero ser así…" – Lágrimas escaparon de sus vivaces ojos mientras caminaba hacia la celda de Miki – "No quiero ser así…"

Se arrodillaba a quitar las cadenas de su compañera, que la miraba con compasión.

–"No eres así Luka, claramente solo intentas sobrevivir. No lo haces por placer."

Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Miki parecían fuego vibrando en la oscuridad, su cabello era larguísimo, quizás llegaría hasta sus rodillas, es pelirroja.

–"Soy así, esos tipos querían correr por sus vidas…" – Se atrevió a reafirmar la más alta, observando por sobre el hombro a los recientes cadáveres.

–"Somos nosotras las que tenemos que correr por nuestras vidas ahora, si tú no piensas matar para sacarnos de aquí, yo lo haré por ti, amiga mía."

Miki se levantó dirigiéndose a uno de los cuerpos, Luka siguiéndola de cerca y con una confundida expresión. Le quitó la espada al cuerpo y la blandía con agilidad, acostumbrándose al peso del acero.

–"Quiero ver esa aura de nuevo en ti, no saldremos de aquí de otra manera." – Sus orbes parecían brillar excitadamente hacia Luka, parece que ella también era una guerrera. –"Dicen que una vez comienzas a matar, no puedes detenerte. Pero…" – Sonidos de botas comenzaron a oírse bajar por la escalera que guiaba a sus celdas y Miki observó de reojo detrás de ellas – "Nosotras no somos así, te lo aseguro. Ellos no dudarán en hacerlo, así que te recomiendo que te enfoques en sobrevivir, Luka."

–"¡Allí es!" – Uno de los soldados exclamó señalando en su dirección y Miki sonrió endemoniadamente al anticiparse a la adrenalina de la batalla, detuvo uno de los ataques de los soldados que corrió hasta ella y lo empujó con fuerza al suelo para clavarle la espada en el estómago limpiamente, Miki puso el pie en la mejilla del hombre con cuidado, calculando algo macabro, una última mirada del tipo a los ojos de la pelirroja, y ella puso toda su fuerza en el pie, quebrándole el cuello.

–"¡Muévete, Luka! ¡O no saldremos de aquí!" – Gritó al darse vuelta para ver cuántos soldados había.

Con un grito de guerra simultáneo, ambas salieron al encuentro de los cinco soldados que las combatirían.

* * *

Así que, estaba mirando "The Girl Who Doesn't Know How To Love" de Luka.  
¡Cuando comentario salvaje aparece!

"_Miku Hatsune_: ¿Luka no sabe amar? Déjame enseñarte entonces cómo hacerlo"

Eso hizo mi día totalmente (noche), jaja estoy pensando en un fic ahora.

**Nekoloid-chan**: Para ser honesta el OC Desgraciado... me gusta como se llama. Desgraciado!

**Regiz**: Hola (?)

**Alkem**: Ok, me quedan dos Desgraciados ahora, no perdamos las esperanzas de que Miku se encuentre con el que le hizo eso a Luka!

**Emi**: Noté y han notado (?) que fue muy corto. No hay lugar a dudas que debo empezar a ponerme seria y hacer mis fics como se debe; calidad!

**Hikari3d**: Oh God Why jajajaja Una sola vez leí un fic que me hizo -casi- explotar el monitor contra la pared. Algún día voy a lograr que mis fics sean tan buenos como los de él/ella!

**Alex**: Awww muchas gracias! Sin ustedes yo no sería nada la verdad ;w; muchas gracias! -lo/la abraza-

Qué hay con ustedes que no me dejan saber bien cuál es su género!? Ah! -se arranca el cabello frustrada- ayúdenme un poco que no tengo olfato ni intuición a veces para estas cosas! XD :3 PD: Los quiero x3

**JS Interval**: ¿Cómo le va, señorita? Le cuento algo: Challenge Accepted.


	15. Chapter 15

–"¡Ya estamos cerca, Luka! ¡Apresúrate!"

La nombrada terminaba de deslizar su espada a lo largo del pecho de un guardia para luego clavar el filo bien contra el pulmón de él; la otra se había arrojado al piso cuando vio que un cuchillo iba en su dirección, los soldados del rey les estaban dando con toda la artillería desesperada que tenían y ellas aún se las arreglaban para escapar y pelear.

Luka corría con entusiasmo al lado de su compañera, la presencia entusiasta de Miki le traía paz y confianza, una que necesitaba luego de tanto tiempo.

–"Esto es un baño de sangre. ¡No dejan de venir!" – Luka golpeó en la quijada a un soldado con una patada, la larga cabellera de ella dando un latiguillo contra su propia cara, luego, atravesó el muslo del hombre con una espada y lo dejó allí tirado para que chillara del dolor.

Eso traería más soldados pero bueno…

Miró detrás al hombre un instante, Miki que había cometido otro asesinato también lo miró, evidentemente desconcentrada.

–"Han cesado por ahora. Pero deben estar esperándonos en la entrada principal sin dudas." –  
Las dos mujeres habían avanzado hasta él y acto seguido la pelirroja rompió la casaca que él tenía. Milagrosamente se había callado, gracias a una mordaza bien apretada obstruyéndole la cavidad bucal. –"Eres afortunado de estar vivo."

–"Y eso es porque tienes más miedo que todos los demás." – Comentó Luka quitándole la espada de la pierna. –"Ahora compórtate, hazte un torniquete y quédate quieto en tu lugar."

Más tarde, después de subir las escaleras que casi tenían verdín por todos lados de lo mal cuidadas que estaban, más al menos cinco salas pero con dos guardianes cada una, por fin llegaron a la sala contigua a la principal. El haberlas colocado en la prisión exclusiva del castillo fue una buena maniobra del Rey. Rojo era el único color que se podía distinguir en ellas, con sus propias heridas que eran dominadas por el carmesí de los enemigos. Respirando calmadamente, ambas estaban enfocadas en la parte de sobrevivir a como dé lugar.

–"Tengo un mal presentimiento…" – Rompía el silencio Miki, –"¿No has notado que han dejado de venir?" – Preguntó con tangible confusión e incertidumbre en las palabras.

–"Podríamos tirarnos por esa ventana." – Comentó Luka señalando una vidriera que daba al verde jardín; adornado con miles de rosas de diferentes colores, las de color del cabello de Luka ganaban por mayoría. –"Y nos ahorraremos un par de problemas"

–"Suena lógico… ahora mismo no tengo una mejor idea para ser realista." – Las dos respiraron profundo sincronizadas y admiraron la idea de la ventana. Demasiado tentadas, un par de cortes a sus cuerpos no le haría nada.

Luka estaba por ir a ver la ventana cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron con un molesto chillido, perturbando a las dos mujeres de su charla, detrás de ellas apareció la figura de un hombre regordete, alto y de cabellos grises, con ojos marrones y una gran corona sobre su cabeza.

Luka sintió los cabellos de su nuca erguirse, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y espina.

–"Eres todo una Megurine, hija mía." – Retumbó la voz de él, un poco más aguda de lo normal.

–"No te atrevas a decirme así…" – En vez de acobardarse, como ella creyó todo ese tiempo, Luka ante la vista de su padre se irguió con soberbia y orgullo ante él, demostrando que sus palabras no la intimidaban.

El hombre rio burlonamente ante las dos jóvenes. Luka y Miki sintieron la furia estallar en sus torrentes sanguíneos ¡Que ganas de borrarle el rostro de un golpe!

–"Imponiendo tu poder al que no lo acepta, cruel como ninguna otra persona." –El hombre la miraba perversamente, su burlona sonrisa presente en aquellos rasgos faciales –"Eres como yo."

–"No es verdad, tú envías a los demás hacer tu sucio trabajo, ¡Porque solo no eres capaz de nada!" – Exclamaba Luka perdiendo la paciencia, el hombre no había cambiado nada en todos esos años.

–"¡Guardias!" – Gritó el Rey con esa molesta y chillona voz y varios hombres cerraron un círculo alrededor de las dos mujeres, Miki tensó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras pensaba en una salida.

–"Acabas de confirmar lo que Luka dijo, viejo feo…" – Comentó molesta la pelirroja, adquiriendo una estancia de pelea, su espada imponiéndose con el ligero y libre agarre de su mano.

–"Furukawa Miki. Arrogante como tu padre." – Él dio un paso delante, los demás guardias acomodándose de manera protectora sobre él – "Ayudando siempre a los traidores."

–"Tenemos planeado sobrevivir, viejo, así que te recomiendo que si quieres salir vivo de aquí, te retires y nos dejes terminar con estos soldados tuyos." – Acotó Luka posicionándose detrás de Miki, pensando en defender a su amiga a toda costa. Los hombres cerraban poco a poco el círculo, dándole menos espacio para iniciar una pelea. Las dos gruñeron bajo instinto.

Uno de los soldados se lanzó contra Miki, ésta se preparó para recibir y contraatacar.

–"Tengo una mejor idea" – Resonó la voz del gobernante en la concurrida sala, el soldado se detuvo inmediatamente y Miki lo hizo por reflejo. – "Tienen tres minutos para salir de este castillo. Una vez terminado el lapso, enviaré a mis soldados a la cacería. Comenzando ahora."

Luka conocía este juego. Uno de los soldados siempre lo empleaba cuando la entrenaban. –"¡Miki, corre!" – Sin perder el tiempo tomó la muñeca de ella, empujando a los obedientes hombres del Rey y corriendo hacia la puerta, donde ojeó iracunda al hombre que albergaba y había causado todos los sentimientos negativos dentro de ella.

–"¡Corre y no mires detrás por nada en el mundo!" – Exclamaba una vez más ya dejando de arrastrarla, ambas iban al mismo nivel de velocidad, esquivando pasillos hasta llegar al que dirigía a la salida.

–"¡Conociendo a tu padre soltará el ejército antes de que se cumplan los tres minutos!"

–"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Sólo corre!"

Luka se deslizó en el encerado suelo, pasando de largo hasta la otra habitación. Miki, que apenas mantenía el control se detuvo con las manos en el marco.

–"Mierdamierdamierdamierda" – Se quejaba Luka en voz baja intentando ganar el control sobre sus piernas, se apoyó en el piso con las manos y se empujó para salir corriendo una vez más. –"¡Maldito suelo resbaladizo!"

Miki se corrió cuando vio a Luka dirigirse a ella sin intenciones de parar y la dejó chocar contra la pared –"¡Pero la gran—"

–"¡Yo te llevo!" – Le dijo y la tomó de la mano, encaminándolas una vez más, las dos retomaron el control y corrían como si las persiguiera el diablo. Pasillos y habitaciones luego, se dieron conque estaban en el hall de entrada.

–"¡Allí está la salida!" – Gritaron emocionadas simultáneamente.

* * *

Dentro de la sala principal los soldados observaban el suelo, cabizbajos y esperando las órdenes del anciano.

–"Son jóvenes y veloces. ¡Tras ellas!" – Retumbaba su voz en esa sala y las contiguas, haciendo que al menos treinta soldados salieran disparados y entusiasmados tras las dos mujeres.

Vladimir quedó solo en el amplio salón, la luz del día filtrándose tras los ventanales y dejando la habitación como una misteriosa escena de crimen, pues, las pisadas de las chicas habían dejado las marcas de sangre en ellas. Él observó el suelo, siguiendo con la vista desde donde venían las marcas.

–"Me pregunto qué truco usaste para liberarte una vez más de mí." – Caminó hasta la entrada de la otra habitación y trazó con uno de los dedos el marco, raspando la sangre seca que había quedado por el cabello de una de ellas –"Esto no terminará hasta que uno de nosotros dos muera, mi querida hija… y no planeo ser yo el vencido."

* * *

En el otro Reino, la situación seguía empeorando con el pasar de los días. Ya era una semana de la desaparición de Luka.

No todos los ciudadanos lo sabían, el ver tan lleno de alegría al vecindario no hacía más que poner de mal humor a los Caballeros que no soportaban el hecho de que no supieran que alguien importante, corría con la suerte de estar… _muerto_.

Gumi estaba sentada en un banco del parque con centenares de diminutas vendas en ella, estaba cabizbaja y mirando desolada al claro pasto debajo de sus pies. Miku estaba al lado de ella de la misma manera, sólo que sus brazos estaban a ambos lados. Y Rin; al otro extremo del banco, movía la pierna nerviosa, mirando al frente mientras la gente pasaba, ignorante de todo.

–"No pueden ser tan irresponsables." – Comentó la menor de las tres rascándose la cabeza frenéticamente con estrés. Las otras dos se encogieron más de hombros, la pesadumbre rodeándolas–"¿Cómo mierda van a dejar inconsciente a Meiko?"

–"Kaito está molesto con nosotras…" –Agregaba Miku, y levantó sus brazos como mostrándolos –"No es que ella nos lo haya dejado fácil de todas maneras." – Las extremidades de Miku temblaban al mantenerse en el aire y Rin exhaló con aire de broma.

–"Desterradas del castillo por un día y que yo haya caído junto a ustedes por estar en buen estado no me parece justo." – Acotaba Rin y Gumi tragó saliva, parecía a simple vista que le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a que no se movía ni un poquito, era como una flor más en aquél verde lugar.

–"Cuando despierte nos vendrá a buscar… estoy segura." – Se quedó en silencio un poco más . –"Nos vendrá a buscar…"

Rin las miró a las dos en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban. – "El lado bueno es, Miku, que esto puede suceder en una batalla, estar así de dolorida y tener que estar despierta" – La princesa le dedicó una mirada e instintivamente observó a Gumi, preguntándose por qué ella estaba tan quieta si esto sucedía como rutina en las batallas.

–"¡Rin tiene razón, mira Miku!" – Gritó con nueva energía la guerrera de cabello verde, tenía los ojos desorbitados pero se levantó y empezó a lanzar puñetazos al aire con buena velocidad, como si no tuviera ninguna de esas heridas en ella –"¡Hay que estar así por meses si estás herida, levántate, pelea conmigo!"

Miku sintió la adrenalina bombear a pesar de estar con los músculos adoloridos, también se levantó y en efecto comenzó a arrojar más golpes a Gumi, pero la otra los detenía con la mano, estilo boxeo; las dos se reían libremente.

Y pensar que ella tendría que soportarlas así por veinticuatro horas, y recién era mediodía.

–"Despierta, Meiko; ven a buscarnos…" – Imitó las palabras de Gumi, la única "cuerda" en el grupo.

* * *

Los guardias del portón principal se adelantaron y les cerraron el paso antes de que ellas llegaran, con las respectivas armas preparadas.

–"Debí esperar esto…" – Gruñó Luka mientras seguía corriendo, pero bajando la velocidad y preparándose a atacar.

–"¡Sigue corriendo!" – Exclamó Miki mientras de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña esfera plateada y al arrojarla al suelo el ambiente se tornó gris, cubierto de humo que salía del pequeño dispositivo.  
Las dos pasaron los guardias, chocándolos y desequilibrándolos, siguieron el camino tomadas de la mano para no perderse de vista. Miki guiaba a Luka a través de la humareda hasta que salieron al claro.

–"¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?" – Exclamó Luka cuando las dos salieron a la calle, se miraron una milésima de segundo.

–"Se lo quité a uno de los que asesinamos en la celda, pensé que nos servirían un par" – Admitió, inconscientemente apretando más la mano de Luka y mirando seria al camino delante.

–"¿Tienes una idea hacia dónde nos estás llevando?"

–"¡Claro que sí!" – Miki comenzó a trotar y con una sonrisa de costado –"¡Conozco estas calles un poco más que tú!"

Las dos captaban las miradas curiosas y espantadas de las personas, éstas alejándose automáticamente de ellas.

–"¡Tenemos que apresurarnos en llegar a la salida de esta ciudad" – Miki dio un tirón a la mano de Luka, retomando más velocidad y las guio por otra cuadra, saliéndose de la vista de algunos guardias transeúntes – "La sangre que cubre nuestros cuerpos nos delata como carteles de neón!"

–"¡Pensé que eso se dejó de fabricar cuando el mundo volvió a comenzar!" – Luka la seguía de cerca, dejándose llevar con cada movimiento que el cuerpo de la otra hacía.

–"¡Tsk! ¡Eso no quita que sobresaltemos como ellos! ¡Por aquí!" – Las calles estaban iluminadas por el sol de mediodía mientras las dos seguían corriendo sin detenerse, esquivando los guardias que patrullaban, ignorando lo que había sucedido en el palacio. Era una tarea difícil, más si los ciudadanos se apartaban de ellas como la mismísima peste. Unos incluso salían corriendo ante el espantoso hedor a sangre que emanaban.

–"No saben nada." – Musitó Miki al esconderse detrás de unas cajas, cubriéndose de la vista de un soldado que había sido alertado por el grito de una anciana. Luka se acurrucó detrás de ella, sus cerúleos ojos mirando hacia el otro lado, buscando la ruta de escape más próxima.

–"Mierda, Luka, prepárate que este idiota viene hacia aquí…" – El soldado se encontraba mirando a los alrededores, echando vistazos con cautela al callejón en el que ambas se habían metido.

–"Prepárate tú, allí está la salida Este, Miki." – La nombrada miró hacia el otro lado y en efecto a unos ciento cincuenta metros de ellas estaba la salida. –"Si matamos ese tipo, atraeremos más atención de la necesaria, es suficiente con nuestros ensangrentados cuerpos"

–"¡Eso no lo detendrá de mirar hacia aquí!" – Miki estiró el brazo en la moción de que el lugar estaba lleno de personas buscándolas – "¡Hasta hay curiosos observando!"

–"De acuerdo, toma una de tus bombas y arrójalas a los guardias de la entrada. Luego buscaremos los establos que suelen estar en las entradas y no nos detendremos hasta el atardecer." –Luka se acomodó en sus pies – "¿Lista? ¡Corre!"

–"¡Carajo, Luka!" – La mujer había salido disparada a gran velocidad con Miki detrás de ella, la última pensando en golpear más de una vez a su compañera, no lo habían pensado bien, una cosa era el palacio donde estaban jugando un enfermo jueguito de cacería, pero exponerse del todo en las calles donde nadie sabía que estaban escapando con libertad, no era la idea más inteligente.

–"¡Megurine Luka!, ¡Furukawa Miki!" – Una grave voz resonó en las calles del Reino ajeno a ellas, con la princesa deteniéndose instantáneamente, el latido de su corazón acelerándose con presión al reconocer la voz de quien la llamaba.

–"¿Gakupo?" – Murmuró, analizando con la vista todos los lados que podía, para finalmente ver que a su izquierda se acercaba un bien parecido hombre, de sedoso cabello púrpura que caía hasta los tobillos y recogido en una coleta, el uniforme era blanco con detalles en violeta y con botas negras que llegaban a las rodillas. La mano derecha posada en la espada enfundada que descansaba apoyada en su cadera.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los tres, Miki miraba desconfiada al hombre y con cada segundo que pasaba, dudaba más de la efectividad de Luka para pelear. Luka estaba nerviosa y miraba sin creerlo.

–"Mierda…" – Musitó Miki, armándose de valentía una vez más.

* * *

–"Kiyoteru." – Sonó su voz masculina haciéndole honor a la típica manera fría de hablar de su guerrera favorita –"Te estoy hablando."

–"¿Qué sucede, extrañas a la perra de tu amiguita?!" – Se rió el prisionero, se reía y se reía, hasta que Kaito le dislocó la quijada de una patada.

–"¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!" – El príncipe estaba molesto y miraba a la pared con furia, conteniéndose de matarlo allí mismo. Kiyoteru sólo atinó a acomodársela con mucho esfuerzo como pudo, aprovechando que las cadenas no estaban tirantes.

–"¿Cómo esperas que cierre la boca si la dislocas de una patada?" – Sonrió con inocencia –"No es muy lógico, ¿No?" – Los dos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, Kaito había llevado con él a tres guardias, sólo por órdenes del Rey, obviamente la seguridad se había destruido y nadie podía confiar en nadie, excepto entre caballeros. –"Y me halaga que trajeras tantos guardias… de seguro están esperando que alguien venga a por ti… o… o… algo por el estilo, ¿Sí?"

Kaito agudizó la vista en él y Kiyoteru sonrió una vez más de manera impasible.

–"Nadie te quiere a ti… sólo buscábamos a Luka. Para serte honesto." – Él se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, una desquiciada sonrisa dibujándose allí –"Luka no volverá a ser la misma… la torturarán, la humillarán, la violarán, la golpearán de maneras que jamás podrías tener una simple idea… jejeje ¡Será el cordero del Rey y la puta de los soldados!" – Se empezó a reír con más fuerza, pero no conseguía que Kaito se inmutara, por lo que siguió –"¿Y sabes qué más? Ella será la que más sufra, cuando vea que también tendremos a tu querida hermana como la esposa del Rey Vladimir, ¡Oh si! ¡¿Qué podría humillarlos más a ustedes y ella, los perros de tu padre?!"

Kaito se pasó la mano por el cabello, harto del loco comportamiento del hombre, Kiyoteru se estaba enojando.

–"¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! TU NOVIA Y TU HERMAN—"

–"Tú no lo entiendes."

–"¿Eh?"

–"He aprendido de Luka que jamás debería dejarme manipular por las pobres palabras de los demás." – Kiyoteru apretó los dientes y lo miró más molesto. –"Antes de que alguien intentara hacerle eso a ella, estoy seguro de que sacaría fuerza de donde no la tiene sólo para defenderse. Muchos de tus soldados deben estar castrados ya, es más."

–"Si Luka supiese defenderse, esto no estaría pasando, ¿No te parece, Príncipe?" – Eso sí afectó a Kaito, que intentaba convencerse de sus propias palabras. – "Tú, se supone, que eras su guardia especial y ella el tuyo…" – Él pudo visualizar a Kaito tensarse y varios signos de renovados nervios carcomerle la conciencia – "¿Estás seguro de que no estás buscando librarte de la culpa?"

–"¿Qué es lo que buscan realmente con ella?" – Insistió él –"¿No podían simplemente dejarla ser aquí? ¿O es que el viejo que te gobierna tiene demasiado orgullo proveniente de un machismo inútil?"

Kiyoteru no le hizo caso, sólo decidió seguir jugando con la mente del muchacho.

–"Ya te dije lo que harán con ella." – Se rio en voz baja y ambos escucharon a los guardias de afuera moverse inquietos, resistiendo la urgencia de asesinar al insolente, pero eso no detuvo al prisionero –"La… humillarán. La… destrozarán moralmente…" – Se acomodó más sobre sus rodillas, buscando los ojos azules del príncipe –"Sólo para mostrarle que las mujeres y alguien que desafía al Rey no se sale con la suya."

–"Es muy valiente de Vladimir alzar un ejército contra ella sola. Puedo ver qué tan grandioso es su poder. Seguramente no es más que un pobre infeliz inútil que no sabe hacer nada solo."

–"No conoces la historia de vida de Luka, ¿O me equivoco, príncipe?" – Kaito se sintió acorralado de repente. Todos estos años y era verdad que Luka no le había contado mucho, pero algo sabía. –"Sólo tu padre la conoce realmente."

–"A ella no le gusta hablar de esas cosas."

–"Su pasado fue lo que la hizo lo que es hoy."

–"Eso pasa con todos nosotros."

–"¿Siquiera sabes por qué ella y su padre se odian tanto?" – Kaito estaba perdiendo, Kiyoteru sonrió satisfecho –"Permíteme contarte"

–"Silencio." – Refutó furioso. La espada de él dando de lleno contra la pared, arriba de la cabeza del castaño.

–"Luka en un tiempo fue un honor y orgullo para Vladimir…" – Comenzó pero Kaito se arrodilló y encajó un fortísimo golpe en la boca del estómago de él.

–"Lo que Luka quiera confiarme, lo hará ella y no un imbécil que tiene la versión defectuosa de la historia."

–"¿Qué… Q— Qué diablos te hace pensar que mí parte de la historia es la errónea?" – Se las arregló para preguntar, tosiendo con fuerza y dando bocanadas de aire. Los guardias entraron enseguida y Kaito retrocedió.

–"El hecho de que finges locura." – Afirmó Kaito al limpiarse la mano, mirándolo con lástima –"Eres un mentiroso. Te dejaré para que Luka se encargue de ti cuando la traigamos a casa."

Acto seguido, abandonó la celda y los soldados cerraron la puerta con llave y candado. Kiyoteru se quedó tosiendo y respirando ásperamente, una sonrisa que expresaba ira presente en él.

–"Ya veremos…"

* * *

Estamos cada vez más cerca, chicos! ¿Cerca? ¿De qué? SPOILER! No les puedo decir. Ah, bueno, mi cerebro está pidiendo un descanso xD pero trabajé en este para que cierta personita no se vaya al instituto sin leer su capítulo matutino de La Rosa de la Rebelión!

**Alkem: **Apuesto que te sorprendí un poco de acuerdo a cómo se desenvolvieron los hechos... jaja! Ahhh bueno, perooo... si te contara que el día que lo subí he luchado como una crazy para hacerlo, supongo que era el destino que sincronizáramos jajaja! Me encanta haberte ayudado XD Yo también te adoro mucho x3****

Regiz: Pervertidos! Pervertidos everywhere! A mi me gusta el lemon, pero hasta por ahí nomás XD No descarto que haya una escena así en este fic en el futuro, me estoy entrenando para poder escribirla! -esosuenamal-****

DarkShame13: Tu review fue la que más me quedó grabada de alguna manera, de seguro te diste cuenta por lo que leíste al principio de este A/N jaja, muchas gracias, me alegraste el día no sabes cómo!  
**  
Chinensis' Fan**: No veo la hora en que pueda publicarles el cap donde se reencuentran Miku y Luka! Kyaaa :fangirl:

**Alex**: Luka se encargó de muchos, ¿No? Es una genia! Jaja, hey, el cap de Paraíso... juro que estoy trabajando en él, creo que dentro de las próximas 48 horas estará ya en el mundo virtual para que lo leas xD

**Emi:** Yo sé que Desgraciado se ganó el cariño de todos, especialmente para que nos reunamos y lo ensartemos a golpes bien merecidos!

**Nekoloid-chan**: Iré a dar la cara como la culpable de tus contratiempos en el colegio/universidad/instituto al que vayas, no abrá problema! Les enseñaremos entre las dos lo que es el universo MikuxLuka y así, todos seremos felices! Whahahaha!

De acuerdo mis personas queridas! Los estaré viendo en el próximo capítulo! Ánimos que ya falta poco para el reencuentro! Sólo no les puedo decir de qué manera se reencontrarán Miku y Luka!


	16. Te traeré conmigo de vuelta!

–"Míralos jugar…" – Señaló una elegante mujer rubia a un grupo de niños pequeños que estaban, en efecto, divirtiéndose. –"Se ven tan felices los siete juntos…"

–"La unión que tienen los hará muy fuertes y excelentes amigos en el futuro" – Correspondía el Rey de la mano de su esposa actual.

–"Pronto será la hora en que deban merendar, no los dejen exaltarse mucho, querido. Si no, no saldrán bien para la foto del cumpleaños de él" – Agregó ella, sonriendo cálidamente mientras señalaba a Kaito, quien ese día, cumplía doce años.

–"¡Lukaa! ¡Déjame ver!" – Exclamó una niña con el cabello recogido en dos colitas, la versión más joven de su madre. –"¡Kaii, no la alientes!"

–"Nuestra pequeña Miku está celosa…" – Se rio la madre cubriéndose delicadamente la boca con la mano, mientras miraba al esposo que se reía de la actitud de su hija menor.

–"Observa, pronto estará quejándose de nuevo." – Se jactó él.

Varias familias y el sólido grupo que se había formado entre sus hijos, estaban descansando y disfrutando de la tarde en el patio trasero del Palacio Real. La hora marcaban las cinco de la tarde, donde el cielo recién empezaba a teñirse de una gama rosa y naranja, cubriendo apenas de sombras y una fresca brisa al coposo de lugar.

–"¡Ven, ven si quieres ver, Miku!" – Exclamó la pequeña Luka corriendo hasta los árboles, Kaito, Meiko, los gemelos Kagamine y Gumi tras ella. –"¡Aquí está!" – Dijo una vez más, corriendo los arbustos de lugar y los siete metiéndose entre la maleza podada. Un mundo completo y lleno de aventuras para ellos, dragones y hadas, gusanos con gigantes bocas. –"¡Mi dragón!" – Exclamó ella llena de orgullo al levantar una pequeña especie menor de lagartija, una tarentola mauritánica.

–"¡Es hermosa!" – Exclamó Kaito al tomarla de las manos de Luka, quien exhibía una bellísima sonrisa –"¡Deberíamos mostrársela a papá y a mamá!"

–"¡A ver, Kai! ¡Déjame ver!" – Miku tomó de las manos a su hermano y lo obligó a mostrarle el diminuto reptil –"¡_**Ahhhh**_!" – Gritó y empujó las manos de él, haciéndolo que volteara a la tarentola.

–"¡Ah!" – Se asustó Luka y se lanzó al suelo para atrapar al 'dragón' – "¡Miku! ¿Cómo te sentirías si te lanzaran de esa distancia tan a lo bestia?!" – La retó y la pequeña y fuera de peligro tarentola comenzó a moverse velozmente en las manos de Luka, lo que causó que ella desviara la atención una vez más de la princesa.

–"¡Permíteme verla a mí también, Luka!" – Pidió amablemente Meiko y se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella, –"¿Ustedes tres no piensan verla?" – Les preguntó a los otros tres chicos, que estaban intentando escalar el árbol, Gumi estaba en la base con Rin arriba, intentando atrapar entre las dos una mariposa.

–"¡Yo quiero mi dragón alado, éste peligroso insecto puede ser perfecto!" – Fantaseaba Rin al ya tener la mariposa entre sus pequeñas manos, Gumi caminaba con ella en sus hombros y las dos se reían, imaginando cómo la mariposa lanzaba fuego y comenzaba a atacar a Luka y a su dragón. Las dos se veían muy tiernas y torpes –"¡Toma esto, Guerrera Luka!"

–"¡Jamás podrán vencerme!" – Exclamó ella ya en el juego, pero su reptil saltando de sus manos y aterrizando en la cabeza de Kaito, quien comenzó a gritar, actuando. –"¡Así es, ataca a Kaito, grraaah!"

–"¡Noo, Len; ayúdame!" – Kaito hacía que luchaba contra la fuerza descomunal del dragón, que sólo estaba poniéndose más y más inquieto, –"¡Me come el dragón de la Comandante Luka!"

Len dejó de seguir su propia mariposa y se detuvo, miró serio a Kaito y luego le sonrió a Luka como un diablillo, la "Comandante" se estremeció, temiendo al usualmente calmado Len. La tarentola había saltado de nuevo y se había escondido de la vista de ellos, perdiéndose entre las hojas de los arbustos. Miku los miraba a todos, asustada y con lágrimas de inocencia en sus bonitos ojos. La mariposa de Rin se había ido volando hace rato y las dos estaban molestando a Meiko, quien les hacía frente con una confiada sonrisa. Eran Luka y Meiko contra los demás.

–"¡Abran paso a la Diosa Meiko!" – Exclamó la misma, tomando de la cintura a Len y levantándolo –"¡Ustedes serán mis sirvientes!"

–"¡Luuka, deja de atacar a Kaito!" – Se quejó Miku, llorando y deteniendo así todo el juego de la otra dimensión que habían creado. Luka se vio asustada al igual que Kaito, mientras que los demás miraron preocupados a la princesa.

–"¡Ahhh, la melodiosa voz de la Princesa Miku me ha acabado!" – Exclamó de repente Luka, acercándose "débilmente" hasta la princesa –"¡No acaba aquí, Shion!" – Le dirigió una última palabra antes de colapsar en el suelo como si fuera toda una profesional del drama.

–"¡Mi compañera!" – Siguió el juego Meiko, cayendo de rodillas y mirándola sin poder ayudarla. –"¡Los Shion son más poderosos de lo que creía!"

–"¡Mei!" – Dijo Miku, las lágrimas se habían secado de sus ojos y estaba sonrojada, apenas comprendiendo todo el comportamiento de ellos –"¡Yo no le hice nada!"

–"¡Oh, mi princesa!" – Exclamó Kaito colocándose al lado de Luka, tomándole las mejillas –"¡Quizás con un beso, tú despiertes de tu eterno sueño!"

Miku corrió enseguida la mirada a la escena de su hermano con Luka, más curiosa.

–"¡Ewww!" – Exclamaron todos inmediatamente, menos Miku. Luka se levantó de golpe, chocando la cabeza con el niño pero los dos riéndose enseguida.

Miku se quedó pensando en lo que su hermano dijo y observó a Luka una vez más. Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas de alguna manera.

–"Eso es muy atrevido, hermano" – Comentó acusándolos a los dos, Len encontró de nuevo a la tarentola.

–"¡Te encontré, dragón legendario!"

* * *

–"¡Luka y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes!" – Gritó Kaito mientras corría de la misma chica que nombró, quien lo perseguía sólo porque a ella la estaban cazando los demás. –"¡Será mi esposa y tendremos una de las más nobles descendencias!" – Actualmente, él, tenía catorce años y medio.

Hoy era una de esas tardes en las que habían pedido especialmente salir a jugar en las afueras de la ciudad, varios soldados los habían acompañado, aprovechando el buen tiempo. El campo era algo de lo más hermoso para divertirse y verlos a ellos divertirse, traía contento a los soldados.

El único detalle era que Miku ya no se unía a sus juegos, ahora mismo debía estar con el rey haciendo algo típico de "princesas" y todo eso, como solía comentar Luka cuando se enojaba porque la aludida no los acompañaba.

Afortunadamente, hoy… Miku sí se uniría pero llegaría más tarde, exactamente cuando Kaito gritaba esas palabras.

De alguna manera ella, contando con diez años, encontró esas palabras un poco apresuradas y molestándola, después de todo, Luka era su mejor amiga y la celaba siempre.

–"¡Kaaaaitoooo!" – Exclamó ella, olvidando por un instante que debía comportarse. –"¡Ya te dije que no te apresuraras a tomar decisiones!"

–"¡Deja de protegerme, Miku!" – Refutó Luka cuando Rin la tacleó y las dos cayeron al suelo, comenzando a jugar entre ellas. Miku las vio desde lejos, suspirando ante ese comportamiento salvaje de todos –"¡Creo que si Kaito se convierte en mi esposo, estaré contigo para siempre!"

Miku parpadeó y se sonrojó apenas, contenta. –"¡Así suena mejor!" – Gritó una vez más, corriendo hasta ellos, Kaito se interpuso en su camino y se puso de espaldas a su hermana. La princesa no se detuvo y saltó hacia él para aferrarse, él le haría caballito.

–"¡Vamos, hermano!" – Kaito empezó a correr con ella en su espalda mientras Meiko ayudó a despegar a Rin de Luka, quien ya estaba totalmente despeinada, Gumi tomó una rama seca del suelo y comenzó a blandirla, molestando a Luka. –"¡Tienes que tener músculos para el futuro!"

* * *

–"¡Ven, Miku!" – Dijo Luka tomándole la mano, las dos caminando rápido entre los árboles. –"Así se hace para cuando quieres esconderte del experto de Len. ¡Él es muy bueno jugando a las escondidas!"

–"Luka…" – La princesa hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para que las dos se detuvieran, tímida, sin querer desanimar a su mejor amiga.

–"¿Mhm? ¿Qué sucede, Miku?" – Se detuvo ella mirándola preocupada a los ojos –"¿No quieres jugar más?"

La nombrada apretó más fuerte la mano de Luka, quien notó el gesto y miró el suelo, sentándose enseguida y esperando a que la pequeña hiciera lo mismo. Actualmente, Luka contaba con catorce años y Miku trece.

–"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te sucede?" – Extendió los brazos, había soltado la mano de la menor –"¿Me vas a dar un abrazo o no?" – Miku lo único que hizo fue enojarse, la otra se desinfló del orgullo y usual confianza de repente. –"De acuerdo, sólo quería que pasemos un rato juntas, hace mucho que no vienes conmigo a pasear, charlar… o jugar." – Luka miró al lado contrario de donde estaba Miku, un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas.

–"Podrías haberlo dicho. Estábamos jugando escondidas dentro del palacio." – Luka se rascó la mejilla, sin devolverle la mirada. –"No puedo estar jugando todo el tiempo como ustedes, Luka."

La nombrada la miró y se mordió la lengua para no contestarle mal, Miku estaba cambiando en alguien que Luka no quería…

–"¡Ya te dije que para cuando te conviertas en Reina, necesitarás un ejército!" – Luka se paró de golpe y la miraba molesta –"¡No estamos jugando, estamos hablando de protegerte! ¡Además…!"

Miku también se paró y le hizo frente –"¡¿Además qué, Luka?! ¡Lo único que hacen es maltratarse entre ustedes!"

–"Serás una perfecta Reina sin sentimientos." – Comentó Luka totalmente desanimada, lo que Miku había querido evitar desde un principio pero no pudo, las cosas se salieron del lugar entre las dos. –"No sé qué ganarás siendo tan madura, no sé qué tiene de bueno matar la esencia de alguien al hacerlo 'madurar'"

–"Tú no lo podrías comprender, Luka." – Se atrevió a decir en voz baja, siendo llevada por Luka de nuevo hasta el patio trasero. –"Ser princesa es algo qu—"

–"Tú no lo puedes comprender. Sólo sígueme." – Luka la soltó y sólo se encargaba de abrirle paso entre las ramas a ella; Miku de alguna manera sintió que la chica delante era como un guardia más.

* * *

Luka estaba afuera en la lluvia, entrenando su "resistencia". Kaito estaba dentro ya, no había logrado convencerla de entrar. Los demás estaban preocupados por ella y lo lejos que se tomaba a veces el "proteger a Miku".

El mismo Rey no sabía nada, de lo contrario ahora mismo Luka estaría dentro y con al menos cinco mucamas ocupándose de su bienestar; pero el hombre había partido a una reunión y los que quedaban en el Palacio a cargo, eran los del Consejo, que generalmente estaban ocupados también.

Miku estaba mirándola desde la galería. Ella estaba sintiendo el fresco que había provocado la lluvia y se imaginaba, que por lo tanto, las gotas debían estar heladas.

–"Déjenme intentar. Sola." – Murmuró Miku antes de salir corriendo a mojarse en la lluvia junto a Luka. Los demás comprendieron que debían básicamente dejarlas allí hasta que Luka decidiera dejar de castigarse, pero contando con la presencia de la princesa, eso sería en cuestión de segundos.

–"Démosles privacidad, ellas se entenderán." – Ordenó Kaito, entrando ya a la sala contigua, los demás lo siguieron callados.

Miku tenía catorce años, Luka quince.

–"¡Luka!" – La joven mujer aún no la alcanzaba y ya estaba completamente empapada, la simple "lluvia" era torrencial y por el fuerte sonido de ésta cayendo, seguramente la mayor no podía oírla. Miku siguió corriendo sin decir nada hasta llegar a ella, inmediatamente la abrazó por detrás.

–"¡Miku!" – Se sorprendió Luka, se alejó un poco y se quitó la chaqueta, la colocó sobre Miku –"¡¿Qué haces aquí, tonta?"

–"¡Deja de hacerte la idiota, Luka!" – Exclamó Miku quitándose la prenda de ropa y tirándola al suelo, abrazó a Luka de nuevo –"¡Hace mucho tiempo, me dijiste que me extrañabas!" – Luka quiso levantar su ropa pero ella se lo impidió –"¡Aquí me tienes, explícame por qué te haces esto!"

Miku tenía la cara presionada contra el pecho de Luka, abrazándola con fuerza pero la más alta aún no le devolvía el gesto. Instintivamente Miku comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no iba a llorar.  
–"¡Perdóname!"

–"Hace mucho que no interactuamos como debemos, ¿No?" – Preguntó Luka de repente, abrazándola como si intentara detener la lluvia de tocarla, Miku sentía su nariz y manos frías, pero el abrazo de Luka la hizo congelarse, indicando que ella estaba totalmente fría.

–"Las dos somos unas idiotas, ¿Sí?"

Luka se rió –"Está lloviendo mucho, tanto que afecta mis ojos."

–"¿Estás llorando?"

–"No,no, está lloviendo mucho." – Reafirmó, descansando el mentón sobre la cabeza de Miku –"Tengo sueño, hace días que no duermo bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?"

–"Tengo frío, pero he dormido bien estos días." – Un rayo se abrió paso por todo el cielo ennegrecido y Miku se aferró más a Luka, quien sólo seguía tranquila. –"Luka."

–"Dime."

–"¿Por qué me conoces tanto?"

Luka sonrió y se limpió con la lengua las gotas que mojaban sus labios, obviamente en vano.

–"No sé por qué te gusta que estemos las dos aquí abrazadas en medio de la lluvia para ser sincera."

Miku levantó la vista y encontró a Luka con todo el flequillo pegado a su rostro, sus ojos azules parecían resaltar al estar contrastando con el brillo del agua en el rostro, sin embargo, tenía esa sonrisa contenta en los labios… una que la encantó inmediatamente.

–"Me encantaría quedarme así para siempre, me siento tan…"– '_Completa.'_ Miku se dio cuenta que las dos abrazadas como si fueran… una pareja, de no ser por el frio que tenía, se hubiera notado que estaba sonrojada.

–"¿Tan…?" – Preguntó Luka sonriendo un poco más, corriendo los mechones empapados y pegados en la cara de Miku con una de sus manos, luego pasó sus brazos a la cintura de ella.

–"¿Te burlarías de mí si te lo dijera?" – Miku estaba satisfecha con su elección de palabras en cuanto a que se sentía completa con Luka. Pero no estaba enterada de que eso significaría otra cosa en el futuro, sólo le gustaba porque Luka era su mejor amiga.

–"No." – Respondió Luka moviéndolas un poco, como meciéndolas – "Sabes que no."

–"Me siento…" – Luka parpadeó y se pasó la mano en la cara, quitándose más agua de sus ojos.

–"¡Ya, si no van a entrar, nosotros vamos con ustedes!" – Exclamó Kaito corriendo con la misma ropa de antes hacia ellas, Gumi tenía a Rin de la mano mientras que Meiko caminaba hacia ellas junto a Len.

Miku observó el rostro de Luka iluminarse en cuanto vio a Kaito, después de todo, ellos podrían pasar también como hermanos y mejores amigos. En todo el tiempo que Miku estuvo ocupada, él había estado fortaleciendo cada vez más y más el vínculo con Luka.

_'¿Qué es este sentimiento?_' Se preguntó a ella misma en cuanto todos los demás las abrazaron a las dos, empapándose con ellas. Se sentía ignorada, por más que no era así, se sentía con ganas de volver a estar sola con Luka, que Kaito no se hubiera acercado ni ninguno de los demás.

* * *

Miku había salido fuera, la noche estaba bien oscura y las estrellas creaban un mar infinito de estrellas en el cielo.

Hoy era su fiesta de cumpleaños número quince. Era una fiesta donde gente de todos lados había llegado, invitados por su padre.

–"¡Oye!" – Salió Luka por la misma puerta, ella estaba usando un elegante vestido color crema. El de Miku era uno rosado. –"¡No te puedes escapar del vals así como así!" – Le reprochó juguetonamente, colocándose al lado de ella y admirándola.

–"¿Qué tanto miras, tonta?" – Miku desvió su vista de las estrellas sólo para mirar a Luka con una sonrisa de superada. –"Mi parte allí terminó, muchos bailaron conmigo y ya todos pasaron a bailar entre ellos…" – Ella comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la galería y paseando por el jardín, Luka la seguía de cerca. –"Vi que bailabas con Kaito." – Comentó desinteresadamente, mirando con indiferencia a las rosas en flor.

Luka escuchó a la orquesta cambiar de vals y miró la puerta, sintiendo que Miku sólo le estaba reclamando.

–"Señorita" – Se acercó a Miku por detrás y posó una mano en la cintura de ella mientras que tomó la otra, –"¿Bailaría usted conmigo esta pieza?"

El Vals que bailarían, Luka lo conocía como "El Vals del Beso" de Strauss.

Miku se sonrojó, que Luka la haya tomado así, no le dejaba mucho lugar a decidir si sí o no.

–"Me encantaría, noble mujer." – Respondió ella, riéndose pero intentando contenerse. Luka también le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no escondía más que amistad.

A continuación, Luka comenzó a guiarla y ninguna despegó la vista de la otra mientras se desplazaban en el pequeño espacio.

–"Guiar es más difícil de lo que creí…" – Comentó Luka en voz baja y confidente, mientras giró a Miku para que ambas quedaran enfrentándose, la menor se rió mirando la cara de esfuerzo de Luka, realmente no sabía guiar.

–"No tienes que preocuparte, ya estás bailando conmigo." – Miku se detuvo y la tomó de las manos. –"Gracias, Luka."

La nombrada la observó bien, estudiándole la expresión.

–"Sólo querías bailar conmigo." – Afirmó. – "Al fin te veo sonreír en lo que va de la noche."

–"¿De qué hablas? Ya me había reído antes, justo cuando me encontraste aquí fuera."

–"Que celosa." – Luka arrancó una de las rosas y la miró bien, sin intentar sentir el aroma, Miku se había cruzado de brazos.

–"Espera." – Interrumpió la más joven – "¿Estuviste mirándome todo este tiempo?" – Se sorprendió ella misma al notar a Luka, que se veía con cara de '¡Me han pescado!'

Luka sólo se rió y le ofreció la rosa.

* * *

–"¿A mí? Me gusta Kaito." – Les confió Meiko, segura de sí misma. Estaban ella, Gumi, Rin, Len y Miku sentados tomando un té en el patio. La princesa tenía diecisiete años ahora.

Miku miró a la izquierda, donde Kaito y Luka estaban practicando como siempre maneras de manejar la espada. Él y Meiko tenían veinte._  
_  
–"Pero no me molestaría que realmente él y Luka se casen. ¡Sé perder!" – Meiko sonrió jovialmente, actuando muy bien. Miku podía comprenderla de alguna manera.

_'Soy una idiota…'_

Luka estaba riéndose tanto con Kaito, los dos se la pasaban juntos casi todo el día y entre varios soldados se habían ganado el apodo de "Caballeros". El rey mismo andaba entusiasmado con un matrimonio arreglado para cuando Luka accediera.

Kaito había lanzado una débil estocada a Luka, provocándola a jugar más fuerte. Daban girones, retrocedían y se molestaban entre ellos. Eran… perfectos.

Miku se obligó a cambiar de lado la vista. No soportaba verlos juntos. Su corazón se retorcía en celos y dolor. No aguantaba ver a Luka a los ojos y que ella sólo la tratara de "¡Mi mejor amiga por siempre!"

–"Meiko…" – Se atrevió a decir en voz baja, apenas denotando dolor –"No mientas. Odias verlos juntos."

Meiko y los demás la miraron raro. Era verdad que Meiko sabía perder y no iba a reparar en algo que no le correspondía, por más que le doliera mucho.

–"¿Te gusta Luka, Miku?" – Preguntó sin anestesia la mayor del grupo y la nombrada mordió con fuerza su labio, aguantándose las lágrimas. – "No es necesario que mientas, lo he notado desde hace un tiempo."

Gumi bajó la taza y miró en dirección a los otros dos, que estaban perdidos en su propio mundo. Len y Rin, en cambio, observaban a la princesa mirarse las manos, sintiéndose incapaz.

–"Luka y Kaito han rechazado anteriormente la propuesta del Rey." – Informó Gumi, lo que hizo que Miku la viera a los ojos, sorprendida. –"Así es, no sé por qué no aceptaron, pero puedes estar segura de que ellos no aceptarán el matrimonio entre ellos."

–"¡Luuukaaaa!" – Gritó Rin, levantándose entusiasmada, los otros dos la miraron instantáneamente –"¡Ven aquí idiota! ¿No ves que Miku te extraña!?"

–"¡Es solicitada la presencia de Lady Luka y el Príncipe Kaito en el despacho del Rey Shion inmediatamente!" – Los dos que estaban caminando hasta la mesa, se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos para seguir sin preámbulos al sirviente que los había llamado.

Miku suspiró perdida, sintiéndose más destrozada que antes.

* * *

–"¿Luka, por qué los llamó mi padre hoy?" – La princesa estaba en la habitación de la Comandante, quien estaba ordenando su uniforme al lado de la cama.

–"El Rey Vladimir finalmente ha decidido iniciar otra batalla." – Luka se sentó en la cama y se tiró, cansada. –"¿Ven?" – Le pidió palmeando el espacio a su lado. La menor se acercó despacio y sintiendo tristeza, en cuanto se sentó, Luka la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de ella –"Lamento haberte dejado de lado estos días. Espero me perdones."

–"¿Por qué tienes que ir a esas batallas, Luka?"

La nombrada quedó en silencio, mirando desde abajo con temor a Miku. Ésta tenía la incertidumbre a flor de piel, Luka obviamente estaba debatiendo la respuesta en su interior. Lo bueno entre ellas era la comunicación, no necesitaban hablar para entenderse la una a la otra.

–"No sabría responderte."

–"A veces cuando te vas por tanto tiempo, sueño casi todas las noches contigo." – Admitió Miku sonriendo mientras jugaba con algunos mechones del cabello de Luka.

–"Eso es porque pienso en ti y tu bienestar varias veces en estas ocasiones." – Luka tomó la mano de la menor y se quedó jugando con ella, sintiendo el calor transmitirse. –"Prométeme que estarás soltera cuando vuelva." – Luka se puso seria y se levantó, pero Miku casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante las palabras de sinceridad bruta de la mayor.

–"¿Qué quieres decir?!" – Miku se acomodó mejor en la cama, recostándose contra el respaldo –"¿Cómo podría casarme?!"

–"No sé cuando vuelva, además el viejo loco de tu padre anda tramando cosas así." – Luka se le acercó y volvió a recostarse en su regazo –"Quiero que digas que no a todas sus propuestas, si te vas a casar, quiero estar presente para bailar otro vals contigo."

–"Luka."

–"Dime."

–"Te quiero." – '_Más de lo que jamás podrías saber.'_

–"¡Yo te adoro!" – Exclamó Luka levantándose y abrazándola bien fuerte, una sonrisa quebrada cubriéndose de la vista de la Princesa –"¡Te adoro y te voy a extrañar muchísimo!"

Miku comprendió enseguida y se contuvo las ganas de llorar, Luka no podía verla llorar a unas horas de partir para la lucha.

* * *

-

-

–"¡**No**!"

En una sala solitaria, se encontraba la Princesa golpeando despiadadamente un saco de arena, su pecho subía y bajaba enfurecido.

Los recuerdos seguían fluyendo en su atareada mente, Luka plagaba los pensamientos una y otra vez y su corazón no hacía nada más que latir con fuerza por aquella mujer.

Sudaba calientes gotas que se deslizaban y se perdían por la humedecida ropa. Tenía shorts ajustados que abrazaban perfectamente sus delicadas caderas y su ardiente pecho estaba cubierto por una musculosa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo, parecía una vista incómoda.

–"¡Juro que te traeré de nuevo a casa, Luka...!"

–"¡Acabaré con Vladimir con mis propias manos! ¡Te lo prometo!"

–"Vivirás tranquila por fin… ¡**Conmigo**!"

Fuera de la habitación, en las amplias puertas; una pequeña figura descansaba sentada con una pierna en su pecho mientras la otra se estiraba a lo largo en el pasillo. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos observaban distantes la pared frente a ella.

–"Puedes tenerlo por seguro Luka, que te traeremos de vuelta." – Murmuró la joven para sí misma, recostándose más sobre la fría pared.

* * *

Ah, soy mala? Les di Negitoro acá, no pueden decirme que no XD

Me tomaré un descanso :3 No obstante, espero no tardarme tanto xD

**Avvi Vasquez**: Jajaja no me pegueeennn xD

**Alkem**: Bueno, espero haberte alegrado más :D! No olvides que puedes contar conmigo, Señorita Kagamine X3

**Binvalt**: Ahora que lo dices... Podría hacer eso, ¿no?

**DarkShame13**: Buscando otra vez verte sonreir en el día! :D

**Emi**: Miki y Luka todavía tienen varias cosas por hacer, me encantan las dos juntas como amigas!

**Regiz**: Pronto, Padawan, pronto... (? Mis respetos para ustedes, mis lectores! x3

**Nekoloid-chan**: Bien ahí! Muy bien el haberlos hecho! Ahora tienes todo los días libres! por lo tanto, más fics! xD

**Alex**: Más sorpresas en la historia (?) Paraisoo kyaaaa XD Me persigue en sueños (?) Ok no xD jajaja me esforzaré en esa historia!

Chicas, chicos, son las tres am, tengo sueño. XD Nos vemos cuando ustedes lo digan, pero tengan en cuenta que a lo mejor me tome un día o dos para descansar! :D


	17. Chapter 17

–"Tanto tiempo, prima mía." – Increíblemente el hombre les sonrió cariñosamente y con melancolía mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres. Miki ya no sabía si dudar o no, él se veía confiable, pero no quería bajar la guardia y que algo malo sucediera luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

–"Gakupo…"

–"Shh Luka, mírate cómo estás…" – Se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarla, soportando el hedor a sangre y manchando su blanco uniforme. –"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

– "Espera, Gakupo!" – Luka se aferró fuerte a él con los ojos aguándosele, arrugando las ropas principescas de él. – "¡Lo lamento… tanto…!"

–"Luka; en serio lamento interrumpir este momento pero los soldados han llegado…" – Miki achicó la distancia entre los tres y él miró amenazante alrededor. Varios de los soldados que el rey había enviado a capturarlas ya las habían encontrado y sólo se detuvieron porque alguien tan importante como el Príncipe Kamui Gakupo estaba allí presente.

Gakupo se tomó un minuto para examinarlas mejor a ambas con la vista de arriba abajo; pasó a mirar a los soldados. – "¿Por qué te persiguen y por qué estás tan lastimada?"

–"¿Significa que no sabías que estábamos presas ambas en tu propio Palacio, Príncipe?" – Saltaba Miki con burla en su voz, posicionándose al lado de Luka y dejándolo a él apartado.

–"¿Es eso verdad, Miki? Ahora entiendo por qué desapareciste luego de nuestra pelea…"

–"Diablos, Gakupo, eres demasiado distraído. ¿Crees que puedas salvar nuestros traseros?"

–"¡Espera, Miki!" – Luka volvió a mirar a Gakupo, su boca moviéndose sin poder musitar una palabra – "Lo lamento tanto"

–"Luka, si tuviese algo en tu contra por el pasado, créeme que ahora mismo no estaría impidiendo que los soldados que están observándonos las ataquen. Han pasado muchos años, lo sé, incluso estamos en guerra…" –El príncipe la abrazó tiernamente de nuevo mirando alrededor consternado –"Pero ahora mismo debes irte, no dejaré que las sigan."

–"¡Mi Príncipe! ¡Son órdenes del Rey que esas dos mujeres sean detenidas en este mismo instante!" – Se atrevió a dar un paso delante el capitán del pelotón.

–"¡Y yo les ordeno que las dejen en paz! ¿O es que acaso te atreves a cuestionar mis mandatos, soldado?"

–"¡No, señor!" – El hombre retrocedió erguido y gritó con poder – "¡Abran paso, soldados!"

–"¡Miki, Luka!" – Él tomó de la mano a Luka y comenzó a caminar con Miki del otro lado – "Tomen los caballos y provisiones que necesiten, vengan conmigo primero."  
Las tres personas caminaron hasta una pequeña tienda, donde el esbelto hombre compró dos cantimploras, junto a un par de sacos que contenían frutas.

Miki y Luka se miraron con alivio y una enorme felicidad que no podría ser descripta, pero en la más alta se podía visualizar un poco de culpa y cero ganas de irse también.

En poco tiempo se dirigieron a los establos, donde entre los tres ensillaron dos caballos, agregándoles detrás cintos para llevar la pequeña carga.

–"Lamento no poder darles algo para que se cubran del sol o puedan lavarse… tengan cuidado y espero que la próxima que nos veamos, amigas mías, sea en mejores condiciones."

–"Ven con nosotras, Gakupo," – Le ofreció Miki la mano, entendiendo la silenciosa plegaria de su nueva amiga que aún estaba acomodando las cosas.

–"Si lo hago estos hombres no las dejarán en paz, por ahora mi deber es protegerlas a ustedes."

Miki sonrió aniñadamente –"Eso significa que nos acompañarías, ¿No?" – Él le devolvió el gesto y terminó de ayudarla a acomodar el equipaje que llevarían con ellas.

–"Debemos irnos, Miki, el ambiente está tenso entre los soldados…"– Luka estaba en su caballo, haciéndolo caminar inquietamente como solía hacer cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. – "¡Cuídate mucho Gakupo!"

Al ver a Luka iniciar la cabalgata, Miki no tardó en montar el suyo para alcanzarla y tomar la delantera.

–"¡Cuídate mucho, Príncipe!" – Gritó ella regalándole una última mirada y agitando la mano apresurada.

–"¡Cuídense entre ustedes!"

Gakupo miraba el horizonte en el que las figuras de sus amigas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas con una nueva determinación.

Esta guerra debía llegar a su fin.

–"Mi señor, sabe usted que el Rey querrá explicaciones por esto." – Dijo un militar saludándolo con respeto detrás de él, junto a un grupo de soldados en la misma posición.

–"Ése, es mi asunto, soldado."

El príncipe se dio la vuelta y entró a su Reino, portaba unos ojos enfurecidos que intimidarían al mismísimo diablo.

'_Esto no continuará, tío._'

* * *

–"¿Qué quieres decir conque Vladimir envió un mensajero intentando negociar la Guerra?"

–"Quiere decir eso, Meiko. La carta decía que si no nos entrometíamos en sus asuntos familiares, cesaría la guerra inmediatamente."

Kaito estaba buscando papeles en el escritorio personal de su habitación, todos tenían varias anotaciones de futuras batallas con centenares de estrategias, posibles maneras de invadir al dominio enemigo. Enseguida tomó un papel y se lo mostró a ella.

–"¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?" – Inquirió ella intrigada al terminar de leer la carta que había sido enviada.

– "Aun no respondió…" – Se apoyó en el borde del escritorio, llevando una mano a cubrirse la boca, como pensando seriamente qué hacer –"Pero me ha comentado algo sobre darle tiempo… para que creyera que abandonamos a Luka."

–"Es decir que… seguiremos postrados aquí."

–"Esencialmente. No puedo discutir la palabra del Rey, así que sólo me queda creer en que Luka estará bien sin nosotros por ahora." – Kaito se levantó y con un rostro pensativo se puso a admirar la ciudad a través de la ventana.

–"Han pasado tres semanas, Kaito…" – Meiko pasó sus brazos por el torso del hombre, reposando su cabeza en la espalda de él, viéndose preocupada.

–"Lo sé, Mei… pero no nos queda otra que confiar en ella." – Él apretó con fuerza una de las manos de ella – "Sé muy bien que ella resistirá."

_'Un guerrero no es nada sin la confianza de sus seres queridos'_

* * *

–"¡Arriba, Gumi! ¡No podrás vencerme de esa manera!"

–"¡Disculpa por haber estado entrenando toda la tarde junto a Miku!" – La mujer se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo y respirando agitadamente, sus vibrantes orbes brillando con confianza;  
Len que estaba junto a ella, le ofreció su mano, logrando ponerla de pie – "¡Disculpa por estar cansada!"

Golpeó el estómago del hombre y lo cargó sobre sus hombros para luego arrojarlo al suelo con fuerza, giró un poco y le colocó el pie derecho en la garganta del joven.

–"¿Y ahora qué te parece, Len?" – El tono de su voz salió increíblemente seductor para él; se ruborizó, y no ayudaba el hecho de que los grandes pechos de su compañera, vistos desde abajo no eran la mejor manera para calmarse en ese momento.

–"Ha… sido una gran pelea… puedes dejarme ir ahora." – Comentó mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, intentando no rendirse ante la perversión normal de la mente masculina.

–"¿Crees que ha sido suficiente por hoy?" – Preguntaba Gumi mientras le ofrecía su mano al muchacho, quien la tomó con cuidado, levantándose.

–"Así es, deberíamos descansar." – Los dos se limpiaron ligeramente el polvo de la ropa mientras sonreían.

–"De acuerdo, iré a buscar a tu hermana y a Miku. ¡Hasta mañana!"

–"¡Que descansen las tres…!" – Exclamó Len viendo a Gumi trotar hasta la salida. Él se quedó recogiendo las cosas del lugar, luego salió camino hacia su propia habitación, probablemente para tomar una ducha.

* * *

Era una noche estrellada, el negro cielo dominando sea donde sea que mirasen las mujeres. Una, la chica de cabellos rojos, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mordiendo una manzana tranquilamente, la cantimplora en su otra mano.

La otra, estaba recostada al lado del rio disfrutando de la frescura que este ofrecía. Tenía también las piernas cruzadas y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Los caballos no estaban muy lejos de las dos, atados en una roca cercana.

–"Luka. ¿Me aceptarán en su grupo?" – Preguntó la primera tranquilamente, saboreando el jugo que chorreaba de la manzana. Luka apenas se movió de su lugar, mirándola de reojo con una pasiva sonrisa.

–"Tenlo por seguro, con tus habilidades podrás pasar directo a ser una de nosotros."

– "No lo decía por el puesto, digo si podré ganarme su amistad."

–"Te ganaste la mía tan solo cantando. Puedes estar segura de que a ellos les caerás genial… Hey, ¿Puedes cantarme algo?"

–"Tú también puedes cantar, Luka. ¡No te acostumbres a que lo haga yo sola!" –Las mujeres comenzaron a reírse en voz baja, confidentes de la otra.

–"Vete a dormir. Si hoy salimos durante el amanecer llegaremos allá mañana por la madrugada."

–"¡No puedo esperar para ver a mi padre de nuevo!" – Gritó sentándose mientras miraba con renovado entusiasmo a su amiga –"¡Luka si te tomases un tiempo para visitarlo estoy segura de que lo harás muy feliz!"

–"Lo haré una vez visite a mi protegida… que si se enterase de que estoy viva, ella misma me mataría por irresponsable."

–"Fuiste engañada, no irresponsable."

La conversación finalizó en esa frase, Miki frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba para dormir y, Luka cerrando sus ojos en esa misma posición, lentamente el sueño tomando posesión de sus atareadas mentes.

– "Eres una idiota." – Finalizó en serio Miki, Luka sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Miku estaba paseando inquieta en una habitación ajena a la de ella; era de madrugada, cerca de la una. Algo la mantenía despierta, un presentimiento, aunque no podía definir si sería algo bueno o malo lo que ocurriría. Intentaba dormir desde las diez, pero ese hormigueo extraño la perturbaba en todo momento, la ansiedad le carcomía la mente, tanto que casi, casi se comenzaba a morder las uñas; pero lo resistió con gran voluntad.

Los chicos se habían ido a dormir temprano también, tenían que estar listos sí o sí, sin tener más opción que esa, pues, ese mismo día era el carnaval que habían pospuesto sin explicarle al pueblo por qué, la fecha de hoy sería la última. Y los Caballeros estarían encabezando varios de los juegos, sólo para socializar con los ciudadanos.

La joven mujer se detuvo y observó de reojo el antifaz que descansaba en la mesa de noche. El que Luka había escogido para ella.

Su pecho se comprimió y ganas de verla la inundaron completamente.

– "Luka…" – Se acercó allí y sus dedos se deslizaban despacio sobre el antifaz mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, la suave mirada con un tinte melancólico –"Te necesito a mi lado…"

Un sumiso chirrido sonó al abrirse la puerta de la habitación lentamente.

* * *

–"¡Mira, Luka!" – Miki aceleró la carrera con su caballo y arrojó el esqueleto de la manzana que le quedaba –"¡Ya puedo ver los murales del Reino!"

Luka sonrió totalmente feliz y también aceleró. Eran las once de la noche y tal como había predicho, llegarían cerca de la temprana madrugada al verdadero lugar al que las dos pertenecían.

–"¡Miki!" – Exclamó en medio de la vastedad que ofrecía el paisaje; panorámicamente, lo único que se veía eran ellas dos y mucho pasto crecido y recién, a una grandísima distancia, se visualizaba el grandioso y expansivo Reino de Shion. –"¿Qué es lo primero que harás en cuanto entremos?!"

–"¡Idiota, yo iré a ver a mi padre inmediatamente!" – El entusiasmo que tenían parecía no alcanzarles para satisfacerlas, si pudieran volar, ya estarían allí hace rato –"Quiero saber ¿Qué harás tú cuándo te vean toooodos tus soldados regresar de entre los muertos?!"

El dúo venía gritando a sus anchas, sin contenerse, Luka hasta podía sentir que los ojos estaban secándosele por la velocidad a la que iban.

–"¡No tengo ni idea!" – Cada vez más cerca, cada paso del caballo era un segundo menos para ver a Miku.

–"¡Luka!" – Repitió la pelirroja con un tono confidente que solamente ellas dos comprenderían –"¡Hagamos pedazos a Vladimir y vivamos como se debe!" – Levantó con energía su mano y le hizo la conocida señal de la buena suerte, su compañera sonrió más al mirarla.

–"¡Sí!"

–"¡Deténgase allí los dos inmediatamente!" – Exclamó un guardia, interponiéndose en el camino de las dos mujeres, al parecer no las había reconocido aún. Miki sí se quedó quieta, pero Luka no, es más, hizo frente.

–"¿A quién cree que le está hablando así, soldado?!" – Se enardeció ella, pero muy en el fondo estaba contenta y con ganas de hacer pasar un mal rato al tonto y despistado guardia.

Al reconocer la voz, el guardia se quitó el casco y la cara de sorpresa que tenía era increíble, los otros militares que estaban detrás de él, acompañándolo en la vigilancia se detuvieron por fin a mirar quién era.

–"¡Comandante Luka!" – Chillaron los tres sin nada de respeto, pero a ella no le importó mucho, estaba acostumbrada a mantener cierta calidez con los muchachos del Reino y además estaba una vez más pisando el hermoso suelo de su hogar ¡No podía pedir más!

–"¡Ah! Tengo una orden para todos ustedes." – Los guardias la miraron expectantes y ella les mostró una sonrisa de costado en los labios –"Nadie puede saber de mi llegada, absolutamente nadie excepto los soldados; claro está." – Puede que Luka estuviera sonriendo, pero todas esas heridas, infundían más respeto que otra cosa entre los soldados.

Varios otros soldados corrieron a la escena y saludaron con respeto a la mujer, Luka los seguía recibiendo con calidez, enorgullecida, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero era muy satisfactorio ver tanto respeto hacia ella.

–"¡Oh!" – Sonó la aguda voz de Miki, llamándole la atención a la mayor –"¡De repente me imaginé cuando ellos me saluden así por ser un Caballero!" – Sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas, sintiéndose tímida.

–"Eso es verdad, ¡Soldados!" – La más alta se irguió y presentó a Miki con un gesto –"¡Esta mujer que ven aquí pronto será otro miembro en el círculo de los Caballeros!" – Los hombres estudiaron con la mirada a la pequeña dama, a la que Luka le sacaba mínimo una cabeza en altura. –"¡Ella me ha ayudado a salir del infierno en el que me ha metido el enemigo, sus respetos por ella son obligatorios!"

–"¡Sí, señora!" – Exclamaron bien fuerte y alto los muchachos, reverenciándose educadamente ante la pelirroja, que ahora se veía más curiosa que antes.

–"Oigan, me siento rara; abandonen la formación." – Pidió muy educadamente y sonrojada; todos la miraron…

–"¡Que… que adorable!" – Comentaron Luka y todos los soldados simultáneamente, logrando que Miki se ruborizara cada vez más y les diera la espalda, sintiéndose abrumada por la pesadez que le provocaban las miradas.

–"¡Detengan eso! ¡No me miren así! ¡Luka!"

* * *

Para serles sincera, el capítulo anterior, el de los recuerdos... pienso mejorarlo. Tengo simplemente MUCHAS cosas que agregarle e hilos que atar. A menos que quieran que lo haga en otro capítulo, qué me dicen? Intenten responder esto en sus reviews.

**Avvi Vasquez**: Jaja tengo que desarrollarlo más sí o sí x3

**DarkShame13**: Jajaja Cierto que Luka es MUUUY idiota para con los sentimientos? x3

**Interval**: Saludos! Gracias por haber pasado! :D Suele pasar que se pierden algunas reviews con lo rápido que actualizo, pero estoy contenta igual con las que recibo :3

**Emi**: :P Cuando uno se acostumbra a ciertas cosas... es difícil cambiarlas! XD Será por eso que me esfuerzo igual jaja Saludos también! :D

**Binvalt**: Estamos más cerca del final de lo que crees, nah mentira. Todavía queda historia para contar XD!

**Alkem**: Por supuesto que puedes usarlo y transformarlo para tu historia, ni lo dudes! :D Y... no he visto... ehm shh! XD Cuando llegue la guerra te voy a ver largar lágrimas ;w; yo lo sé ;w; y me vas a decir "No, Toeto! Termina la guerra final de una vez!" Reserve con anticipación su Desgraciado para llevar (?) No hay problema, Miss Kagamine! :D Y no me digas Sensei, no es necesario 83

**Nekoloid-chan**: Eso es una amenaza? (?) Jajaja XD! Rebelde :3 Esa es la actitud! Ok no D: Que hago haciendo creando malas influencias XD Me alegra haberte hecho la tarde mejor :3 Creo que es la razón por la que escribo! :3

**Hikari3d**: La efectividad! XD Dejar review en esta historia para algunos se ha convertido en un desafio, ah, como me encanta tu imagen de perfil, olvido decírtelo siempre xD

**Alex:** x2 (?) Jaja Oh bueno, estamos ahí AHÍ NOMÁS DEL ENCUENTRO OMFG! XD No se preocupen, van a ver a Miku destrozar cráneos! :D

Me la paso diciendo que me voy a tomar descansos (?) Creo que ni yo me las creo ya XD! Como siempre, saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo de... La Rosa de la Rebelión!

"¡Miku, yo voy a protegerte!" - Imagínense a una Luka con la pose más badass que hayan visto en su vida y con una determinación y seriedad en la mirada que indique total seguridad y entusiasmo para defender a su amada Miku! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Hola les vengo con un extenso A/N que nah mentira. XD Siga la historia! Bueno a decir verdad, me puse a hacer cuentas y ya es tiempo de la recompensa para uno de mis lectores; como siempre me gusta brindarles también mi cariño como ustedes lo hacen con mi historia, y luego de haberlo pensado muy bien y sacado cuentas... Este capítulo está dedicado a **Nekoloid-chan**!

Los dos próximos capítulos tienen dueñas también! XD

* * *

–"Bien, aquí es dónde nos separamos." – Miki señaló con su mano la calle a la derecha – "Mi casa queda dentro de esta cuadra."

–"Vendré mañana a visitarlos, así que puedes estar atenta, amiga mía."  
Luka palmeó el hombro de la pelirroja, una sonrisa agraciando su enjuagado rostro.

–"¿Pasamos tanto juntas y me vienes con ese palmeo? ¡Abrázame, malagradecida!" – Miki en efecto abrazó fuerte a Luka mientras se reía con alegría todo el tiempo, soltándola unos segundos luego. – "¡Ve por tu Princesa, Tigresa!" – Le guiñó el ojo antes de salir trotando y adentrándose en aquella calle en la que vivía, dejó a una ruborizada Luka verla como se iba.

Detrás de ella un par de hombres vestidos de civil se acercaron con cierta timidez hacia la mujer, hasta que uno de ellos habló con renovada determinación, convencido de que quien estaba frente a ellos no podía ser nada más y nada menos que la Comandante.

–"Mi señora, es un enorme alivio verla de nuevo recorriendo nuestras calles, ¿Nos daría el honor de acompañarla?"

Mejor dejar las preguntas curiosas para después. Apreciar la vista con el estado en el que se encontraba no dejaba dudas de que ella era Luka.

–"Es un placer volver a casa, soldado… pero lamento declinar su oferta, me gustaría caminar sola por ahora. Procura que nadie se entere que estoy aquí hasta mañana ¿De acuerdo?" – Comentó Luka girando para ver a los hombres, reconoció a dos de ellos como aquellos que ayudaron esa vez a defender a Miku del corrupto profesor, el que por cierto… inició toda su tortura. Aún no se había olvidado del asunto.

–"Con mucho gusto, haré correr la voz para que ninguno de nosotros diga nada al respecto."

–"Hasta pronto, mi buen soldado." – Siguió caminando por las calles que tanto extrañaba, observaba que aún había preparativos del carnaval.

_¿Quizás aún no lo han limpiado?_

¿Tal vez aún lo estaban festejando? Había un par de personas todavía en la calle…

Allí en medio de la cuadra estaba el arco con el que ella debía iniciar la carrera junto a Gumi. El arco atravesaba toda la calle y estaba rodeado en colores verdes y rosa, colgaban las guirnaldas, globos, y varias cintas…

Los puestos cerrados pero cubiertos con telas rojas, azules y turquesa.

Las distintas y variadas lámparas de colores que atravesaban en zig-zag todas las calles; banderas y banderines, ¡Ah! Allí estaba el puesto donde Rin daría inicio al "Recupera la Bandera" junto a su hermano. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada por participar en esa competencia…

Ahora que lo pensaba… que horrible se sentía haberse perdido un evento tan dichoso como el Carnaval. ¿Y el baile de apertura? Iniciaría con todos bailados en disfraces, pero después continuaría tooooda la noche…

Y así sucesivamente por una semana entera.

¡Oh! ¡Y allí estaba el fénix hecho de miles de cintas naranjas, amarillas y rojas! Imponente sobre el centro de la ciudad, el mismo viento lo hacía ver como si se moviera y los vivaces ojos rojos parecían estar viéndote, como diciendo "¡Haz algo para mejorar tu vida!"; lo habían colocado en la terraza de una de las casas, ¡Y se veía tan genial allí! como cuidando y velando por todos los ciudadanos. La simple vista del ave postrada allí con una pose de poder y libertad la llenaba de emociones renovadas de valor y esperanza.

Por otro lado, la noche se veía tan viva con todos esos adornos y arreglos…

Lo mejor era no seguir reparando en ello. Era tarde como para lamentarse de no haber podido participar en el Carnaval. Su vista panorámica pescó a un uniformado caminando en su horario de patrulla.

–"Soldado" – Luka se dirigió con su destruido y ensangrentado uniforme a uno de los hombres que recorría la calle en el típico uniforme.

–"¡Comandante Luka!" – El guardia se veía entusiasmado y asustado al mismo tiempo, hizo una rápida reverencia, espiando desde el rabillo de su ojo a la mujer –"¿En qué puedo servirle?" – ¡Realmente era ella!

Ella sonrió de corazón, después de todo sí era una sorpresa que ella volviese de entre los muertos.

–"Me gustaría saber la hora… y que no diga nada respecto a mi presencia hasta mañana que yo lo anuncie."

–"Son las doce y media de la noche, Comandante." – Respondió él mirándola con melancolía y alegría.

–"Muchas gracias, puedes continuar con tu patrulla." – Luka ya se estaba yendo, una leve mueca en su boca al sentir un tirón en una herida de la pierna.

–"¡Mi señora!"

La mujer de ojos brillantes como el zafiro volteó a verlo de nuevo.

–"¿Soldado?"

–"Es un placer tenerla de nuevo entre nosotros."

–"En efecto, buen hombre."

Dicho eso ella comenzó a acelerar su paso camino al Palacio.  
Si esa era la reacción de los soldados que no debían mostrar afecto por respeto, ¡Lo que sería la reacción de Miku al verla de nuevo!  
Su corazón se aceleraba latiendo felizmente ante el leve pensamiento de su Princesa. Luka comenzó a correr jovialmente con una sonrisa a pesar de cualquier cansancio con el que insistían los músculos de su cuerpo.

Quizás se arrepentiría cuando fuese más vieja y los huesos le dolieran, pero bueno. ¿Llegaría a anciana?

¡Concéntrate Luka, el dolor ya te está haciendo desvariar!

Media hora luego había llegado al palacio, había entrado diciendo y dando las mismas indicaciones a todos los soldados que la veían, decidió comenzar a caminar para permanecer desapercibida. Con el corazón entusiasmado y el consciente atareándola con teorías de exuberante felicidad, se obligaba a llegar al corredor de las habitaciones de todos sus amigos. Contenta de poder estar otra vez en su hogar.

Hasta pensaba en entrar haciendo un ruido de los mil demonios sólo para despertarlos a todos y ver sus reacciones, pero ¿para qué hacer que tu ejército se callara la boca respecto a tu presencia si tú misma planeabas arruinar la sorpresa?

Al llegar allí se detuvo en la habitación de Miku, preguntándose si entrar o no; su respiración era lo único que sonaba en el deshabitado pasillo.

– "Lo mejor será que me cambie estas ropas si quiero verla…" – Susurró sólo para ella, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía. Cuando llegó allí la abrió lo más despacio posible, de todas maneras logrando que un pequeño chirrido escapara de las bisagras de la puerta.

–"Rayos, intentando ser silenciosa y tú puerta, decides hacer—"

–"¿Luka…?" – Un hilo de voz asustado se hizo oír desde dentro de la habitación, mientras ella pasaba cerrando la puerta, giró violentamente hacia la dirección de la voz.

–"¡¿Miku?!"

Sus ojos la buscaban salvajemente entre la oscuridad, en el momento, incapaz de moverse por la emoción.

–"¡LUKA!" – Gritó silenciosamente la Princesa saltando de la cama, embistiéndola con alegría contra la puerta y aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello – "¡Eres tú, Luka! ¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Luka revivió todos aquellos momentos en los que estuvo sin la mujer que amaba, lágrimas de alegría derramándose por sus mejillas que caían en la frente de la menor mientras la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

'¿_Que amo…?_' Se aclaró ella misma, quedándose pensativa unos segundos, sin percatarse de que…

–"Luka, no llores…" – Dijo la princesa, pero la mujer más alta pudo sentir humedad en su cuello que no era producto de sus propias lágrimas.

–"¿Qué dices, idiota? Tú también estás llorando…"

–"Pero no puedo evitarlo Luka, al fin… creí que…"

–"Shh… estoy aquí, mi Princesa." – Ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello suelto de la menor, permanecieron allí unos segundos más hasta que Luka cayó en la cuenta de que aun sus ropas debían oler a sangre podrida y la casaca estaba mal lavada.

¿Cómo diablos hizo Miku para aguantar ese olor tanto tiempo?

La empujó asustada, rodeando a la menor que la miraba extrañada, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

–"¿Luka? ¿Qué sucede?" – Inquirió Miku preocupada.

–"¿Estás loca? ¿No has sentido el hedor que estoy emanando?" – Luka hizo una moción señalando todo su cuerpo, como para que Miku la viera a pesar de que estaban en medio de una clara oscuridad.

–"Es sangre."

¿¡Cómo demonios lo decía tan tranquila?!

–"¡Miku, es sangre de al menos cuarenta hombres diferentes que tuve que asesinar!"

–"No entiendo qué quieres decir." – La voz de Miku descendió a un tono más oscuro, su dedo índice encendiendo la luz en la habitación y revelando el ensangrentado uniforme de Luka, todo destrozado y sucio. –"Esos hombres merecían la muerte por haberte quitado de mi lado."

Ahora que la menor había prendido la luz, Luka pudo ver que Miku no estaba en algún vestido, ni siquiera un camisón, pero un uniforme del Reino; el mismo que usaba ella o alguna de las chicas para ir a las batallas.

–"¿Miku… qué… haces usando ese uniforme?"

–"Las chicas me entrenaron para pelear. Íbamos a declarar una batalla definitiva en contra de Vladimir."

Luka se quedó callada, tragó saliva y humedeció su reseca garganta mientras asimilaba lo que le habían informado de una manera bastante franca.

–"¿Y tú ibas a ir?"

–"Yo iba a encabezar la batalla junto a todos nuestros amigos. Seis ejércitos que aniquilarían por completo al enemigo."

–"¿Por… qué? ¿Por qué ibas a encabezar junto a ellos?"

No es que Luka no le gustaba el cambio, el uniforme se veía muy bien en la joven, pero el hecho de que ella esté poniendo su valiosa vida en peligro, le enviaba escalofríos a la espina.

–"Por ti." – Soltó Miku con un tono serio y mirándola determinada a los ojos.

–"¿Por mí? ¿Ibas a poner tu vida en peligro por mí? ¿Estás Loca Miku? – El tono de voz de Luka aumentaba con cada palabra, no le gustaba ni un poquito la idea de su amor arriesgándose por ella.

–"¡No estoy loca!" – Exclamó Miku llevándose con poder una de sus manos hasta el pecho, haciendo que Luka se estremeciera al pensar que alguien podía oírlas, – "¡Por ti, Luka, daría mi vida sin pensarlo ni una vez!"

Miku caminó hacia ella con velocidad y agarró con fuerza los brazos de la más alta, acorralándola contra la pared – "No me importa vivir si tú no estás conmigo. Si tengo este uniforme es porque confiaba ciegamente en volverte a ver."

¿No le importa vivir sin ella? ¿Podría ser que…?

–"¿Confiabas en que estaba viva todo este tiempo?"

–"Por supuesto que sí, tonta, eres Luka. Mi Luka."

–"¿Tu Luka? – La voz de la mujer cada vez era más baja, con su corazón latiendo cada vez más y más fuerte contra el pecho, sus mejillas tomando un gran tono carmesí a contrario de Miku, que seguía tan segura de sí misma.

En respuesta Miku sólo la volvió a abrazar, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

–"Yo soy tu Princesa, tú eres mi Luka." – Repitió Miku, su voz ahogada y el cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. – "Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme, Luka."

–"No lo haré. Te lo prometo." – Ella devolvió el abrazo, aun golpeándose mentalmente por no poder cambiarse y abrazarla sin problemas.

–"Ahora ambas olemos mal. Sin problemas, ¿Ves?" – Rio Miku aniñadamente aún con su rostro escondido.

–"Eres de terror, Miku."

–"¿Crees que nos podamos quedar un poco más así? Tengo miedo de que no estés aquí si te suelto."

– "Hueles igual de horrible que yo, ¿Por qué no?" –Luka reposó su mejilla en la cabeza de Miku, sonriendo contenta –"Todo el tiempo que desees." – '_Porque yo también tengo miedo de que me sueltes y que no estés a mi lado…_'

Miku apretó más a la mujer contra la pared, amando el calor que emanaba. Miles de sentimientos cálidos agraciando y desbordando de su pecho, sentía que podía gritar de la alegría y el dolor. Si tan sólo tuviese el coraje de decirle cómo se sentía sin tener ese horrendo miedo al rechazo…

'_Te amo Luka, te amo y moriría por ti_.'

* * *

–"¿Sabes que hemos estado contra esta pared al menos una hora verdad, Miku?"

–"No quiero soltarte."

–"Pero tengo que asearme…"

–"No me interesa, puedes hacerlo por la mañana."

–"Miku…" – Un suspiro agotado escapaba de los labios de la mujer, poder bañarse probó ser una tarea de lo más difícil si su amiga estaba cerca –"Tú también tendrías que tomar un baño ahora…" – Habían estado al menos toda esa hora en silencio disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Con Luka comenzando a sentirse cansada luego de tanto tiempo luchando, escapando para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora. Todo le estaba pasando la cuenta a su cuerpo en ese instante. –"¿Tengo sueño?" – Probó la más alta, buscando los ojos de la pequeña adolescente.

–"Pues duerme…"

–"No me parece cómoda la pared para dormir. Vamos Miku, me tendrás todo el día a tu lado, no he olvidado que eres mi protegida."

–"¡La última vez dijiste lo mismo y por un capricho tuyo desapareciste por casi cuatro semanas!" – Miku se enojó y le pegó en el brazo, Luka suprimió una mueca ante el nervio afectado de su herida que le gritaba '¡Llora! ¡Llora del dolor! ¡Lloooraaaa!' Tomó aire para calmarse, intentando pasar desapercibida.

–"Bien, entonces acompáñame. ¡No pienso seguir sintiendo este olor en mi cuerpo otro minuto!"  
Luka corrió suavemente a Miku, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño.

–"¡Bien, bien, espera! ¡Al menos traeré mi toalla!"

–"¿Tu _wha_?"

–"¡Si vamos a bañarnos, necesito mi propia toalla!" – Sonrió Miku con los tres mil soles de la vía láctea que podía ofrecer el multiverso.

–"No tengo espacio para ambas, tendrás que esperar." – Se sonrojó tan tenuemente – "Tan solo ven y hazme compañía."

–"De acuerdo…" –Miku formó un tierno puchero con sus labios, ya se habían bañado en el pasado juntas, asique que Luka no estuviese colorada era normal, no obstante, para la más joven era totalmente otra historia, esperaba poder calmar las pervertidas ideas que su mente estaba recreando, volviéndola roja como un tomate aunque caminara orgullosa como si realmente nada sucedía.

En el cuarto, Miku tomó asiento en una cajonera cerca del lavabo, chocaba los pies de vez en cuando y adorablemente contra la pieza de madera y cerca de ella estaba Luka arreglando la temperatura del agua mientras la tina se llenaba.

–"¿Te gustaría hablar de algo, Luka?" – La mujer comprendió enseguida a qué se refería la menor, se detuvo a contemplar si debía responder o no.

–"No hay nada que debas saber sobre mi estadía en aquél lugar, Miku." – Procedió a quitarse la rota camisa que en varias partes se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa de las heridas, a medida que más se deslizaba la prenda por su cuerpo, más heridas revelaba, eran cortes menores… pero en cantidad.

–"¡Oh no, Luka!" – Miku se levantó rápidamente, trazando con sus dedos una de las heridas en la espalda de la mujer, quien siseó ante el leve toque, mordiendo sus dientes y haciendo una mueca de puro dolor. –"Luka…"

–"Estoy bien." – Dijo inmediatamente en Modo 'Soy Fuerte' – "No te preocupes que sanarán con el tiempo."

–"¡Deja de mentir de una vez, Luka! Déjame ayudarte…" – La menor sacó de la cajonera un pequeño kit de vendas y una botella de alcohol, volviendo rápidamente al lado de la otra mujer y ayudándola a quitarse la camisa con cuidado. La ensangrentada prenda cayó con un ruido ahogado al suelo, captando la atención de ambas en ella.

La mayor se agachó ignorando que Miku estaba frente a ella con el alcohol preparado, buscando entre los bolsillos algo que no creyó que aún estaría allí: el pequeño paquete en el que estaban envueltos los anillos y cadenitas que compró para ellas aquél fatídico día.

Cuando Luka sacó el diminuto paquete de la ropa y terminó de abrir el pequeño envoltorio, una cajita plateada reveló dos anillos de plata rodeados en dos cadenas doradas, el corazón de la mujer con cabello aguamarina se comprimió y aceleró dolorosamente y no evitó la mueca de sufrimiento que se formó en su inmaculado rostro. Esa joyería era para la persona que le gustaba a Luka.

La más alta de ellas se quedó allí agachada, contemplando los pequeños anillos brillar perfectos después de tanto que pasaron junto a ella. El maltratado paquete había resistido bien protegiendo la cajita incluso; contando la paliza que le brindó Desgraciado.

Una nueva determinación creció en el pecho de Luka, resolviéndose a hacer algo que no creía ser capaz de realizar.

–"¿Miku?"

–"¿Luka?"

–"Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre estos anillos, ¿Cierto?"

El corazón de la Princesa comenzó a acelerarse salvajemente a medida que las ideas arrasaban en su mente, el carmesí dominándola en las mejillas y el calor aumentando en su nuca, se había perdido el momento desde el cual sentía que su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar.

–"¡S-Sí!"

–"Me alegra oír eso," – Luka se había levantado, parándose imponente y alta frente a la joven, una amorosa mirada y sonrisa agraciando su rostro – "Sabes que… me ha costado darme cuenta, pero desde que te conocí…"

'_Oh por Dios_…'

Miku se desmayó.

–"¡Miku!" – Chilló Luka, sosteniéndola por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos.

* * *

Era una mañana cálida, los pájaros habían empezado a cantar desde temprano y las hojas de los árboles bailaban siendo manejadas por el dominio de una refinada brisa. El sol brillaba imponente en lo alto a las siete de la mañana; el cielo azul claro indicando el comienzo de un hermoso día para el Reino, lleno de diversión para los habitantes, aquellos que los Caballeros, el rey y el ejército tanto se preocupaban por proteger y defender.

Las personas paseaban y se divertían en el Reino, los que no, estaban trabajando de último momento para hacer los arreglos finales para el Carnaval que comenzaría a las seis de la tarde pero oficialmente a las nueve, con el clásico baile de apertura. Muchos estaban entusiasmados que ya andaban dando vueltas, husmeando qué habría de nuevo este año en el dichoso evento.

Pero en el palacio, las cosas no habían mejorado para todos los caballeros y el rey, que con pesadez se iban levantando de a poco.

Gumi abrió los ojos y sintió la capa de la depresión posarse con entusiasmo sobre ella, una melancolía y ganas de simplemente seguir durmiendo la abrumó.

– "No puedo creer que estemos por festejar este estúpido carnaval." – Se tapó el rostro con las manos y se sentó al borde de la cama, los pies tocando el frio suelo en vez de la alfombra.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó, alguien estaba inquieto llamando. – "¡Pase!" – Rin entró con una cansada sonrisa, vestida en el usual uniforme. Gumi devolvió el gesto. – "¿Qué tal?"

La menor se sentó al lado con un 'plop' suave.

– "Te oí quejarte y decidí entrar. Ya sabes." – Comentó Rin ofreciéndole otra sonrisa más fuerte. – "¡Hoy nos toca oficiar los juegos!" – Continuó, se levantó y fue a buscar el uniforme de su compañera al vestidor –"¡Intentemos hacerlo bien por nuestros ciudadanos!"

–"Pero es tan difícil… Yo iba a iniciar el juego de carreras junto a Luka, ahora debo hacerlo sola." – Gumi se dirigió al baño personal de ella y desde allí hablaba con Rin, quien apenas entendía por el ruido que causaba el agua de la ducha. – "Realmente deberíamos haberles dicho a nuestros habitantes que Luka ha desaparecido"

Rin se quedó pensativa, miró el uniforme que tenía en las manos… lo dejó en la cama y decidió entrar y abrir el agua fría, luego la caliente, y ponerse a jugar simultáneamente con los dos canales de la canilla del lavabo.

–"O te pones de buen humor, o…" – Fue interrumpida abrupta y violentamente por el grito de Gumi que salió de la ducha desnuda y la golpeó con fuerza en la frente. Rin cayó al suelo sobre su trasero y la miró con una divertida sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes.

–"¡Eres idiota?!" – Gumi estaba totalmente ruborizada, mirándola furiosa.

–"Je, bonita delantera que tendrá mi hermano para jugar" – Comentó Rin sin prestarle atención al chichón que se formaba en su cabeza, es más, se levantó del piso y antes de sobarse el trasero, pellizcó a Gumi en el pecho –"En serio te digo" – Se rio con fuerza – "¡Qué buena reacción que tienes!"

Gumi estaba seria y con una ceja que parecía tener un tic de lo frenética que iba de arriba abajo, se cubría con una mano y en la otra parecía que se estaba acumulando toda la vergüenza y furia de ella.

–"Rin…" – La rubia se detuvo de su pequeño juego, quizás algunas formas de despistar a tus amigos siempre costarían… no es que no valiera la pena.

–"¿Sí?" – Dijo, ¡Oh, tan inocente! Ella.

–"¡Salúdame a mamá en el cielo!" – Y a continuación de eso salió corriendo detrás de Rin para golpearla con toda la furia. –"¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Rin!"

–"¡Primero saludemos a Len, le encantará la vista del sol que ilumina su vida en la mañana!" – Gumi se detuvo en medio del pasillo al sentir la corriente de aire fría del corredor en ella. Se atropelló dentro de su habitación, avergonzada y gritó para que se oyera en todo el castillo:

–"¡Imbécil!"

* * *

– "¡Kaaaiitoooooo!" – Rin pasó corriendo en la habitación de él, ella se encargaría de levantar los ánimos de todos, debía hacerlo –"¡Levántate holgazán reprimido!"

Kaito abrió los ojos alertado con el portazo que dio la patada de Rin en la puerta de su cuarto.

–"¡Rin!" – Exclamó levantándose y esperándola en estancia de pelea, conocido con estas acciones de la pequeña –"¡Estoy despierto! ¡Detenteeee!" – Rin saltó a la cama y lo embistió, los dos se cayeron al suelo, pero ella salió rodando para la ventana, se levantó totalmente embravecida por la adrenalina

–"¡Es el turno de Meiko!"

Kaito salió trotando detrás de ella, sonriendo como un tonto pero se frenó en el marco de su puerta, –"¡Esa niña…!" – Escuchó las botas de alguien que venía corriendo por mismo lado que había llegado Rin, era Gumi.

–"¡Kaito, sé que la viste! ¿Por dónde fue?!" – Preguntó exaltada y clara ira en sus ojos, él le sonrió y señaló la esquina del corredor que llevaba al cuarto de Meiko. –"¡Está fregada!" – Gritó Gumi tras seguir corriendo mientras seguía su camino.  
El rey apareció caminando por el otro lado, Gumi lo había saludado respetuosa pero apurada, aún continuando su camino para vengarse ¡Oh! Tan dolorosamente de Rin.

–"Parece que el espíritu joven vuelve a tomar las riendas en los corredores del Castillo…" – Comentó con la voz que guardaba tanta sabiduría de su parte. –"Deberían tomar como ejemplo a esa pequeña tan positiva, estoy seguro de que por dentro sufre igual que ustedes… incluso más."

Su hijo lo miró, una leve curvatura en los labios, denotaba el doloroso recuerdo de que aún Luka no estaba con ellos. –"¿Por qué lo dices, padre?"

–"Rin era la segunda al mando, siempre andaba con Luka, ¿Recuerdas?"

–"¿Entonces estaría igualando mi dolor?"

–"No lo discuto, es muy factible."

–"Yo creo que todos sufrimos por igual, más que favoritismos, nosotros jamás los tuvimos."

Kaito se acomodó la camisa que tenía puesta y se inclinó en señal de respeto al Rey y luego entró en su habitación.

El rey volteó la mirada al corredor por el que Rin había desaparecido.

–"¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Gumi, espera!" – Aparentemente Gumi finalmente había cazado a la joven mujer.

El viejo se rio con los hombros yendo de arriba abajo en una delicada moción.

–"Y ni siquiera ha llegado el turno de despertar a Miku…"

* * *

-Se va corriendo para que los lectores no la cacen ni la cuelguen porque no puso el resto del reencuentro ni dejó que Luka se confesara como correspondía a Miku-

**Nael Tenoh**: Vamos, no iba a dejar que el reencuentro dure tan poco! Whahahaa

**Avvi Vasquez**: Por eso los hice esperar (?) Nah! Mentira, sólo llevé a cabo mi descanso :P

**Emi**: Jajaja yo sé cómo te sientes, tantas veces he hecho lo mismo! Amaba leer los fics x3 Todavía lo amo xD

**Nekoloid-chan**: Gracias por haber dejado la opinión, estoy pensando en hacer otro cap con recuerdos y el reencuentro todavía NO se termina 8D

**Binvalt**: XD bueno, menos mal que estoy arriba del fénix para que los lectores no me cacen... como decía anteriormente :P

**Alkem**: Te voy a hacer largar lágrimas porque sí! No puedo spoilearte x3 Jaja los hechos cotidianos generalmente sirven mucho para los fics :3 siempre los alteras algún que otro poquito a tu gusto y quedan WA! X3

**Hikari3d**: Jaja A Gakupo lo estaremos viendo pronto un par de veces más... y se viene la llegada de OTRO PERSONAJE! Adivina quién podría ser? No? Ok. xD! Zombies, adoro matar a esos desgraciados, los odio tanto x3

**Regiz**: Ya casi tamos...

**DarkShame13**: Podría hacer a un Gakupo fastidioso para Luka, por los viejos tiempos de la niñez :P

**Alex**: Estoy segura de que te hice esperar más de lo que creías! XD! Me imaginé algo parecido ajaja

Chicos, hoy la petición especial de mi para ustedes es que en cada review que me dejen -Por este capítulo al menos- escriban MIKUXLUKA! o algo parecido x3 Jajaja :D Sólo de jodona que soy nomás x33!


	19. El Carnaval

Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero es que la vida tenía guardado en una cajonera varios dilemas y algún que otro golpe para mí.

Este capítulo ha llevado esfuerzo de mi parte, diría que el suficiente como para aún sentirme insegura sobre él, pero eso es sólo porque me encuentro abrumada por mi vida :)

Las reglas decían que este cap tiene dueña, no obstante, visto que es uno largo y recompensa para todos aquellos que han estado esperandolo y han cumplido mi petición, el siguiente cap está dedicado a todos ustedes, o sea sí, todos mis lectores. Muchas gracias por estar siempre, no tienen idea de cómo me ayudan a seguir adelante, por más que les parezca algo... iluso.

PD: Soy mala describiendo vestimentas 8D

PD2: Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos followers y favs! :D Thank you all! :)

* * *

–"¡Vuelve aquí!" – Exclamó Gumi persiguiendo a Rin, las dos iban directo al cuarto de Miku. Meiko salió totalmente dormida y despeinada de su habitación, se apoyó a lo vago contra el marco y casi se queda durmiendo allí mismo.

–"Ya… ya voy…" – Murmuró bostezando mientras se deslizaba hasta el piso con una sonrisa, lista para seguir soñando.

Len, por otro lado, estaba ya listo y bien despierto, el único aparte de las dos chicas, que estaban despertando a todos con sus travesuras y sed de venganza.

–"¡Miku!" – Rin atravesó la puerta gracias a un empujón de Gumi, su cabeza dio duro contra la madera pero aún así siguió, ¡Rin era muuuuy resistente! Las dos pasaron de largo y se sorprendieron al ver a Miku dormir plácida, sin siquiera haberlas oído. –"¿Miku?"

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, Len entró para saber por qué todo el alboroto había terminado repentinamente.

–"¿Quizás hoy por fin pudo dormir bien?" – Gumi siguió caminando, explorando una vista rara de la habitación, todo estaba simplemente perfectamente limpio –"Está todo… muy reluciente." – Deslizó la punta de los dedos por el borde de la ventana y lo observó detenidamente.

–"¿Miku tiene problemas compulsivos de limpieza? ¡Mira lo que haces, Luka! – Se quejó Rin posicionándose al lado de la princesa. –"Buenos días, Miku; despierta."

'_Esto es muy extraño, sólo alguien limpia de esta manera…_' Gumi estudió todo el lugar con la vista, vio la puerta del baño entreabierta y allí decidió ir. '_No_ _puede ser..._'

Impaciente, se apuró más y abrió la puerta pidiendo disculpas en la mente por lo que sea que pudiera encontrar, pero al poner pie dentro y ver que estaba vacío de personas, la cabeza de Gumi comenzaba a doler.

–"¡Luka! ¿Dónde está Luka?!" – Oyó de golpe gritar a Miku y a ella casi se le detiene el corazón, sintió esa sensación de vacío en el centro de su pecho _'¿Luka? ¿En serio?_' Partió al lado de su amiga enseguida y la miró un segundo; la princesa se había levantado y recorría toda la habitación buscando por_ ella._

–"¡Luka?! ¡No me hagas esto, aparece!" – Exclamaba la princesa, había salido incluso al pasillo. Kaito, Meiko; algunos guardias y el mismísimo Rey estaban allí mirándola con cara de no entender nada. Gumi vio a los soldados inquietarse y compartir miradas cómplices de miedo entre ellos.

¡Ellos saben algo!

Pero ¿Por qué Luka habría de no decir nada? ¿Por qué llegar y esfumarse? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?!

Gumi le apoyó la mano en el hombro a Rin, entre ellas comprendiendo que una iría a investigar y la otra debía ocuparse de calmar a Miku.

* * *

– "Y luego, Luka y yo escapamos de las huesudas, gigantes y horripilantes garras de Vladimir." – Le contaba con una dulce y efímera sonrisa en el rostro, Miki a Kiyoteru, quien la miraba como si aquella pelirroja mujer fuera el mismísimo demonio que había decidido ir a ajustar cuentas con él.

El hombre tenía una de las mejillas moradas producto de un fuerte golpe pero su pecho tenía líneas que habían trazado una filosísima daga de ella; aquella sonrisa que él usualmente tenía, estaba convertida en una del más puro miedo, queriendo simpatizarles a las personas que lo acompañaban de una manera imposible de lograr.

–"Ustedes tres, deberían estar muertos…" – Fue lo único que dijo él, desesperado mirándola a los ojos. En el reflejo del iris del joven, se veían dos figuras más. Una pertenecía a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes que estaba en óptimas condiciones y al lado de él, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la retirada princesa, hija del rey Vladimir, Megurine Luka. – "Los Furukawa… y la princesa…"

–"¡Ah! ¡Pero es que aún estamos bien vivos...!" – Luka se arrodilló al lado de Miki mientras el padre de la segunda las miraba como si fueran dos niñas divirtiéndose al construir un castillo de arena. –"Tengo varias cosas de las cuales ocuparme" – Le pasó un pañuelo en el pecho, limpiándole todas las heridas que había realizado Miki; ésta última se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, de paso la parte sensible de esa herida le había hecho una leve cosquilla que le resultó agradable. Luka se levantó y Miki también –"Nosotras seremos mejores que nuestros captores, no tengo intención de que me pongan apodos ni nada de eso…" – Y con eso se retiró junto a sus compañeros, Kiyoteru se quedó mirando el espacio por el que estaban hace unos segundos y lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos, al parecer, una de un doloroso recuerdo que había enterrado hace mucho en lo profundo de su memoria.

–"¡_**Lo lamento**_…!" – Susurró intentando exclamar al vacío de su soledad.

* * *

Gumi estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad y sospechaba de todo aquél soldado al que veía, cuando ella preguntaba por Luka todos guardaban un silencio perfecto de diez segundos antes de responderle que era imposible que la Comandante hubiese llegado sin ellos haberlo anunciado de inmediato.

Gumi estaba segurísima de que esa mujer estaba en la ciudad ahora. Este era su estilo de juego; aunque parecía un rompecabezas y Luka, no era muy amena de esos, le gustaba más leer.

–"Estúpida Luka…"

–"Disculpe, Comandante Megpoid; nuestra Comandante Furukawa la ha enviado a llamar." – Gumi se dio vuelta a conocer al efectivo que la habló, encontrándose con un cabo que la saludaba.

– ¿"Comandante Furukawa"? –Repitió, su cara reflejaba lo que le sucedía por la mente, obviamente no entendía nada. '_¿Quién diablos es Furukawa?_'

–"Puede retirarse, soldado." – Gumi oyó una voz aguda detrás de ella e inmediatamente giró a ver quién era, quien sea que haya sido la que dijo eso, era seguramente esta tal comandante nueva de la que ella, no había oído.

–"Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Gumi." – Se presentó de una manera encantadora, Gumi no sabía bien qué hacer, pero decidió estrechar la mano que le fue tan educadamente ofrecida. Esta mujer frente a ella, una pelirroja de ojos color rubí que no necesitaban del sol para brillar por sí solos, con una fina y dulce sonrisa en los labios; tenía puesto un uniforme de los Caballeros, uno que ella juraría que la casaca, le quedaba apenas un poquito grande. –"Acompáñeme."

La chica de ojos verdes recordó que debía presentarse debidamente también.

–"Es un placer, Señorita Furukawa; ahora deténgase ahí." – Se atrevió a decir con firmeza y un poco de ira. La chica en cuestión, se detuvo y la observó con esa mirada inocente que le recordaba a Rin cuando ésta planeaba atrocidades.

–"¿Qué sucede?"

Ella no quería confiar, qué tal si Luka desapareció obra de esta mujer… pero entonces, por qué Luka iría a visitar a Miku, ¿Por qué desaparecer de nuevo?!

–"…" – La joven mujer se quedó sin palabras de repente, ¿Cómo debería actuar?

La calle estaba tan llena a esas horas de la mañana, todos iban apurados para prepararse para el carnaval. Los niños jugaban carreras, pasaban entre ellas y la alegría de las charlas que alcanzaban los oídos de las dos mujeres era totalmente ignorada. Gumi estaba enojándose sin razones y ella lo sabía, no podía acusar ni juzgar sólo por la apariencia ni sus sospechas autoimpuestas… _precaución_, como le gustaría llamarle en el mismo instante.

De repente, Miki comenzó a huir, se iba corriendo entre las personas y con esa perturbadora sonrisa que estaba pura y exclusivamente dirigida a Gumi.

–"Maldición…" – Musitó en voz baja la oficial antes de salir a la persecución de esta misteriosa joven conocida como 'Comandante Furukawa' –"¡Muévanse, asunto militar!" – Comenzó a gritar mientras esquivaba al avanzar los obstáculos tanto humanos como objetos, los inanimados y los que se movían también.

Miki iba una buena cuadra delante de ella, sin embargo esa no era razón para desanimarse, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, se la pondría difícil.

Y aunque no quería, no debía pensar que sería otra rebelión, ¿No? ¿Por qué los soldados actuaban tan extraño? ¿Realmente había vuelto Luka? ¿Qué hicieron con ella?¿Y si finalmente Vladimir la hizo caer ante su enfermo mandato y Luka estaba aquí para— No… Luka no haría eso.

A medida que avanzaba, nuestra militar miraba cada vez menos hacia donde iba, sólo seguía acelerando con esas habilidades con las que entrenó casi la mitad de su vida junto a sus amigos, enfocándose en esa cabellera roja y larga; las personas se corrían solas del camino ya alertados por la mujer, que iba exclamando de vez en cuando un "¡Asunto de Caballero, fuera de mi camino!"

Miki se detuvo, por lo tanto al alcanzarla, ella también.

Estaban en el centro de la ciudad, donde los preparativos eran aún más furiosos que en las extremidades del Reino. Aquí volaban los papelitos de colores y se llegaban a ver las cometas que se cernían sobre los parques. Lámparas asiáticas por todos lados que estaban apagadas, más puestos de competencias, adornos artesanales y ya paseaban por allí varios enmascarados y personas disfrazadas.

Miki sacó de dentro de su casaca una máscara blanca y se la colocó. La militar se encontró pensando que ahora con esos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa hermosa de ella, quedaba mucho más misteriosa y atrayente.

–"Relájate, sólo vamos a precisar tu ayuda." – Reconoció esa voz que hacía semanas que no oía, que extrañaba y tantas ganas tenía de—

Gumi se sulfuró, se dio vuelta y encajó lo que Miki describió como "El golpe a la quijada más perfecto, admirable y doloroso de la década"

–"¡Maldita imbécil!" – Gritó Gumi abrazando en el suelo a Luka, llorando de alegría, desesperación y sólo porque necesitaba descargarse. –"¡Te odio! ¡Estúpida!"

Luka devolvió el abrazo callada la boca, no estaba enterada de que la reacción que ella esperaba de Miku, la hubiera tenido justo Gumi.

–"¡Tienes una mínima idea de lo preocupados que nos has tenido?!" – La soltó y Luka comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable, viéndola con los ojos tan cristalinos y adornados por las lágrimas, sonrojada y triste o confundida que se encontraba Gumi –"¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?!"

Luka atinó a volverla a abrazar y hacerla sentir segura. Encontró su perdida mirada con la contenta y melancólica de Miki, quien elevó la mano y le hizo la señal de la buena suerte con el dedo pulgar.

–"¿Llegué…?" – Comentó en voz alta, tratando duro de hacerle sentir esa seguridad que caracterizaba a Gumi.

–"Lo lamento, es que… ¡Estoy tan feliz!" – Se rio en voz alta mientras se secaba las lágrimas – "Es casi increíble que seas realmente tú, ¿Cómo escapaste, cómo volvieron?!" – Se levantó y miró a Furukawa. –"Ella vino contigo, ¿No es cierto?"

–"Mi nombre es Miki. Lamento haberte asustado." – Miki volvió a extender su mano para que ella la volviese a estrechar; Gumi sonrió más y descartó la mano, abrazó a la joven.

–"Está bien, está perfecto; ¡Muchas gracias por traer a Luka de nuevo!"

–"En realidad fue Luka la que me sacó de allí."

–"Fue un trabajo en equipo; pero ese no es el asunto ahora" – Luka miró a su vieja amiga, quien comprendió que sólo lo hablarían una vez estén todos reunidos. –"Ahora mismo, tenemos que concentrarnos en hacer que Miku venga al Carnaval."

–"¿Y tú como sabes que Miku no quería venir?" – Gumi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió astutamente, Luka sin querer se había puesto colorada.

–"No me jodas, sé que todos ustedes sabían antes que yo…" – Las palabras de la mayor murieron en su garganta, le daba cosita decirlo aún.

–"Miku sabe que estás aquí," – Gumi miró a Miki con la ceja levantada mientras le explicaba a Luka las cosas –"es más, la has hecho perturbar pensando que todo debió haber sido un sueño."

Luka suspiró contenta de saber que contaba con ella –"Lamento oír eso. ¿Me ayudarás?"

–"¡Como siempre!"

La más alta sonrió con cien mil voltios de luz –"Debes entregarle esta carta; está escrito que tiene que callarse la boca, pues," – Luka entregó una máscara blanca igual a la que tenían ella y Miki puestas ahora, –"¡Es todo una sorpresa!"

* * *

–"No pudo haber sido todo un sueño, mi uniforme anoche estaba manchado con una herida de Luka…" – Miku se sentó en la cama y analizó todo desde un principio, era todo imposible. Las cuentas no daban ni cerraban.

Kaito se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó a pesar de que ella estaba tan perdida buscando una posible respuesta que no le correspondió el abrazo.

–"Todos tenemos ganas de volver a verla, pero acepta que esto no ha sido nada más que un cruel sueño."

Gumi estaba observando la escena desde la esquina de la habitación, se sentía culpable pero increíblemente Miku no estaba llorando, estaba analizando la situación, ella pensaba que la princesa estaba segurísima de que esto no era más que una treta de la otra mujer.

'_Es astuta, Luka. Tu juego está a medio descubrir_.'

Ahora el asunto de ella era saber cómo entregarle la carta sin que los otros la vieran. Tenía sólo una hora ya que había quedado en ayudarlas a organizar todo para que se reencontraran. Dirigió la vista al baño una vez más, pero luego siguió deslizando la mirada hasta el balcón.

–"Si me disculpan, estaré ayudando a los ciudadanos hoy;" – Gumi se inclinó en respeto y todos asintieron, excepto Miku, que la vio con una indescriptible mirada. – "he quedado con ellos desde hace una semana, por favor, espero me disculpes, Miku."

–"No te preocupes, nos vemos esta noche."

–"No te esfuerces demasiado, Gumi" – Se despidió Rin, también mirándola como si estuviera desconfiando de ella.

Al salir al patio delantero, se encontró con Miki esperándola.

–"¡Estás loca?!" – Le reprochó como si ya llevaran años de conocerse –"¿Qué haces aquí?!"

–"Luka me dijo que te esperara y yo simplemente accedí, de paso pude apreciar tu espectáculo para atar esa bendita carta donde está ahora." – Como acto reflejo, ambas alzaron la vista hasta la habitación de la princesa donde se veía la diminuta punta de una hoja mecerse ante la voluntad del viento, restringida por una fuerte cinta roja atada al barandal del balcón.

Un corto rato después, Miki y Gumi se iban del espacio de la realeza con máscaras blancas cubriéndoles los rostros.

* * *

Miku había decidido salir a tomar aire y pasar un tiempo sola.

–"_No he olvidado que eres mi protegida_… ¡vete al…!" – Miku estaba enojada y esta vez, sí la haría pagar. – "Sé muy bien que fue real, si tan sólo no hubiera sido estúpida como para desmayarme…" – Apoyó la cabeza contra el borde del balcón, sintió una textura suave y dura al mismo tiempo. Era un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad que fue atado allí con una cinta roja.

–"**Si quieres ver a la princesa… harás silencio y esta noche llegarás a la fuente a las 21:00 hs, cuando todos están ocupados**" – No conocía la letra a puño de la persona que escribió esto. –"**Deberás venir con tu traje y la máscara puestas.**"

'_¿Qué clase de juego enfermo es este?_'

Miku apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Arrugó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

–"Sea quien sea, puede estar seguro de que pagará."

* * *

La tarde estaba empezando a morir, el manto negro del crepúsculo recién aparecía desde los horizontes, anunciando el final del día y el nacimiento del tan ansiado Carnaval.

–"¿Quiénes están listos para mostrar quién es el más veloz del Reino?" – Gumi estaba parada en medio de la calle, su ropa consistía en una chaqueta y faldas naranja que le cubrían sólo el pecho y una tela semitransparente del mismo color que se encargaba de abrigar casi nada su estómago. La falda era corta y con volados que combinaba con la parte superior. Unas botas altas y de gran estilo color blancas relucían sus piernas. Tenía un detalle particular en la cabeza, unos lentes naranjas que evitaban que el pelo se le revolviera tanto con la brisa de verano.

Miki estaba al lado de la anfitriona cruzada de brazos, presumida. Ella tenía un disfraz blanco, que consistía en un vestido que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas botas con detalles finos en color azul, que también le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Varios hombres, mujeres y niños se acercaron hasta ellas y se posicionaron al lado, esperando las instrucciones.

Miki dio unos pasos delante como para que la vean, haciendo gestos con las manos y caminando hacia atrás –"¡Las reglas son simples, deben llegar hasta la plaza principal; pero se encontrarán con varios obstáculos en el camino! ¡Lo que ello sea, es una sorpresa!" – Se detuvo y sonrió con un aire misterioso alrededor de ella– "¡El ganador tendrá una cita con cualquier caballero que elija!" – Gumi la miró perturbada, la pelirroja había cambiado las reglas del juego, incluso le guiñó el ojo –"¡Era broma! El verdadero premio, consiste en… en… ¡Pronto les diré!" – La verdad era que no tenía ni mísera idea en qué consistía el premio. Hasta se preguntó por qué Gumi no había salido a desmentirla ni nada… ¡pequeña picarona!

Los espectadores animaban a todos los participantes, las jóvenes se habían puesto en el centro mientras que un soldado encargado, había pasado corriendo a dejar una cinta en el suelo para marcar la línea de salida.

–"¡Pero tengan en cuenta que estarán compitiendo contra varios de los Caballeros, aquellos que logren vencerlos, obtendrán el beneficio de tenerlos un día entero con ellos o la cita!"

Dicho eso, el soldado disparó una bengala al aire y todos los participantes largaron a la carrera, con Miki encabezando todo y Gumi detrás por muy poco, portando una sonrisa poseída que gritaba a los mil vientos que ella ganaría por el bien de salvar su propio pellejo.

* * *

–"¿Quién es esa que está con Gumi?" – Rin se abrió paso entre los ciudadanos que sólo miraban y analizó con recelo a esa chica "nueva". Ella tenía dos colitas estilo salvaje como peinado y un vestido heterocromo blanco y negro, con botas y guantes negros que permitían apreciar su agraciada figura de adolescente, pero nada de su piel.

Len salió de entre la muchedumbre, él estaba usando un disfraz que consistía en una chaqueta, guantes, pantalones y botas negras detallados en dorado.

–"No lo sé, ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?" – Dijo él caminando hasta la línea de inicio. Rin lo miró preocupada pero decidió trotar hasta allí también.

'_No me vestí para una carrera, mucho menos esa salvaje de Gumi…_'

–"¡Las reglas son simples, deben llegar hasta la plaza principal; pero se encontrarán con varios obstáculos en el camino! ¡Lo que ello sea, es una sorpresa! ¡El ganador tendrá una cita con cualquier caballero que elija!" – Dijo la misteriosa chica, Rin y Len se miraron y parecía que habían visto un fantasma.

–"¡La voy a matar!" – Gritó Rin cuando ya habían dado inicio a la competencia, corriendo detrás de aquella mujer. –"¡Len, encárgate de ganar la carrera!"

–"¡Pensé que el verdadero premio era un trofeo lleno de bombones y una máscara dorada para bailar con la princesa o el príncipe!" – Len, justo como su hermana le había dicho, estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba para ganar, ya la había pasado por un poco, pero estaba esperando que ella le respondiese.

–"¡Es que ese es el estúpido premio!" – Los dos se desviaron de la respectiva ruta, Rin había ido a taclear a la pelirroja que iba a nivel con Gumi mientras que él se había enfocado en ganar la carrera a como dé lugar.

-  
–"¡Detente allí, pelirroja demente!" – Gritó Rin rompiendo las barreras del aire al correr… se lanzó de un salto, desquiciada, contra la espalda de la chica que, en ese instante, no sabrías si estaba en la carrera o huyendo de la rubia.

–"¡Gumi detén a la loca de tu amiga!" – Chillaba Miki al caer al suelo con las manos extendidas al cielo y levantar polvareda al escracharse y derrapar las dos contra la superficie. Gumi frenó de golpe y deslizándose por el suelo casi como ellas.

–"¡Rin!" – ¿Para qué decirle _¡detente!_ ahora? –"¡Olvídalo, tengo una carrera que ganar!"

–"¡Quieta ahí tú también, ya envié a Len a encargarse de la carrera!" – Exclamó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones. –"¡Me explicarás ahora quién es esta pelirroja demente!"

–"¡Me llamo Miki para tu información, rubia degenerada!" – Le devolvió ella levantándose y elevando a Rin junto con ella.

–"¡Me parece perfecto, yo soy Rin!" – Le refutaba, obligándola a quedarse en el suelo con la fuerza de su cuerpo y una mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

–"Conocí a Miki en el reino de mi padre, Rin." – Dijo Luka de repente, apareciendo al lado de Gumi.

–"¿De dónde saliste tú?!" – Se quejó Gumi asustándose de la mujer, retrocedió como un metro de un solo salto y la miraba desconfiada. Luka se rascó la nuca avergonzada.

–"¡Sólo volví, también estaba en la carrera!"

–"¿Luka?" – Rin terminó de empujar la cara de Miki en el suelo y se levantó, quedándose estática al mirarla, Luka abrió los brazos para una bienvenida más normal que las anteriores, sin cachetadas o algo violento, aunque siendo Rin… no debería contar con esa suerte. Rin parpadeó una vez más y aún no se movía, estaba tan seria viéndola, sus labios temblaban entre abiertos, deseando decir algo. –"Luka." – Repitió. Al haber dado unos pasos hacia delante, no vio a Miki alzarse despacio detrás de ella.

–"¡Por supuesto que es Luka, despierta de una vez!" – Le gritó ella y empujó a Rin contra Luka, quien la recibió abrazándola.

–"¡Maldita imbécil!" – Se rio Rin contra el cuerpo de la más grande –"¡Es un gusto volver a verte! ¡Bienvenida a casa!"

Gumi y Miki se miraron sonriendo. Esta vez Luka la había sacado barata.

* * *

Nueve de la Noche; Baile para iniciar oficialmente el Carnaval.

Miku caminaba despacio en el lugar acordado, aunque estaba usando su vestido y antifaz con el cabello recogido como para una fiesta; sólo quería atravesar el corazón de la persona que se atrevía a jugar con ella y su amor, Luka.

De repente, vio un pequeño cartel plastificado colgando de la mano de la estatua en la fuente.

Miku se acercó y estiró el brazo, apenas mojándose la manga. La mirada reflejaba cierta preocupación, sin embargo, esta vez no era el puño de letra desconocido, era la letra cursiva y que iba hacia delante de Luka.

–"_**Ven y encuéntrame**_…"

Ella sintió de nuevo su cuerpo estremecerse y al corazón bombear sangre con glóbulos en forma de corazoncitos.

–"Cómo pude haberte dejado ir de mí lado de nuevo…" – Murmuró mientras paseaba y se escurría entre los enmascarados bailando, se sentía sola, consciente de que debía ser la única sin pareja… iba y miraba por todos lados, pero aún no lograba verla… buscaba esa cabellera con el pecho ardiéndole en ansia y sintiendo ese conocido hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Hasta que…

–"¡Esa sonrisa!" – Su corazón pareció explotar y dar nacimiento a otro nuevo mucho más contento y espontáneo, Luka le sonreía misteriosamente con esa máscara que le había regalado ella. Tenía puestos unas botas bucaneras que llegaban hasta su muslo, donde se separaban de la falda azul noche por escasos centímetros, ella miró hacia al cielo con esa sonrisa de costado jugando en sus labios, Miku se sintió ella misma sonreír de esa pícara manera; quizás ambas estaban agradeciéndole al cielo. Mientras se reía, se cruzó de brazos hasta que Luka llegó hasta ella con esfuerzo en consecuencia de todas las personas bailando.

Cuando finalmente se acercó a Miku, fue recibida por enésima vez con otra cachetada que le dejaría marca en la mejilla.

–"Me esperaba eso," – Acotó Luka sintiéndose el palpitar con la yema de los dedos y mirando a la princesa a los ojos, sabía que eso seguiría ardiendo al menos por unos diez minutos –"Iba a usar una peluca y un traje de pirata sólo para que te costara encontrarme pero **menos mal** que no lo hice…"

Miku recordó los anillos y lo que Luka quería decirle; se preguntó internamente si debía tocar el tema, pero iba a parecer una desesperada…

Luka sentía como le transpiraba la nuca, increíblemente ahora parecía no tener el coraje de entregarle cierta joyería a Miku…

–"¿Vas a bailar conmigo o no?" – Preguntó la menor al sonreír tan hermosa, Luka la obligó a des cruzar los brazos al tomarle las manos, pronto poniéndolas a las dos en movimiento.

–"¿Tú nunca vas a guiar?" – Le discutió aunque sonreía, el par moviéndose más, agregando especias a la danza, pasando entre varias otras parejas que se movían con el mismo vigor al compás de la alegre música.

–"No es necesario, tú no sabes hacerlo así que debes aprender en algún momento… Además…"– Miku le guiñó el ojo y cumplió con el giro que Luka había indicado, pero la última sintió de nuevo a sus nervios tensarse y entumecer sus músculos, ¿Qué sucedía que se ponía tan nerviosa ahora? –"yo podría guiar en otras cosas…" – Ahora ya sabía por qué, dentro de poco su cerebro estaría explotando víctima de Miku.

Mientras que la orquesta del Carnaval iba cada vez más rápido, Luka se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa e imposible de sacar a la luz y relucir su lado romántico. ¿Tal vez podría preguntarle a Miku? ¿Arruinaría eso la magia? ¡Hasta que ella se sienta capaz de…!…

Estaba teniendo un gran problema.

–"Miku…" – Se encontró a su boca desobedeciéndole junto a sus movimientos, que las habían acercado mucho más que antes, este baile no era para tener los cuerpos juntos… ¡Luka!

–"¿Qué sucede?" – Le respondió con una pregunta, el más leve y tímido de los rubores, intensificado por la luz de la lámpara roja sobre ellas.

–"…Ah… Eh…" – No podía simplemente decirle, sentía que arruinaría de alguna manera el encanto ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? De alguna manera sabía muy bien que Miku correspondía a sus sentimientos tan intensos y ocultos por tanto tiempo, ¿quién diría que ella era tan tímida en la materia del amor?

Miku sintió a Luka tensarse, no sólo porque estaba temblando visiblemente, sino porque las manos de ella estaban húmedas y le temblaban también, los ojos se le veían abrumados y sus sonrosadas mejillas se habían intensificado a un colorado. La princesa se sintió responsable, ella haría entrar en confianza a la guerrera para nada experta en el amor. ¡Ah! Quizás no había ayudado mucho el chiste pervertido entre líneas que había dicho anteriormente… ¡Luka pervertida; de seguro eso te sacó de carril…!

Miku se encontró riéndose ella sola mientras Luka ahora la observaba con una pacífica y **rígida** sonrisa en el rostro.

–"Hoy no me gustó haberme despertado sola, y mucho menos que me hayas hecho creer que todo fue un estúpido sueño." – Miku se mostró apenas molesta y golpeó a Luka en el hombro. La mayor susurró una leve risa.

–"Pero mira, ahora todo es más mágico entre nosotras" – Luka había recuperado el coraje usual al igual que Miku. –"Yo estoy enojada porque tú te desmayaste, ¿Quién diablos se desmaya en una confesión de amor?" – Se atrevió a decir una vez más con los labios desobedeciéndole. El color carmesí había tomado posesión de Luka y las manos le volvían a temblar.

–"…" – Miku se quedó callada. Simplemente el oírlo la había enviado en falla una vez más.

–"¿Di algo?" – Luka la soltó de golpe y se alejó, su boca haciendo formas raras, intentaba hablar –"Nn-No m-me digas que…" – La mujer trastabilló hacia atrás sobre sus botas, a Miku por un momento no le gustó no poder verle bien los ojos.

–"¡Espera, Luka!" – Clamó Miku intentando que sólo ellas lo oyeran, pero obviamente las otras parejas también lo habían hecho. La joven se estiró en un desesperado momento y tomó con fuerza la mano de Luka para impedir que se fuera. Luka vio fracasando su intento de escape, pero abrazó internamente y con temor el tirón que Miku le dio en la mano –"¿Por qué te vas?" – Le preguntó abrazándola con fuerza para asegurarla mucho más, deseando transmitir que todo estaba más que perfecto –"¿No lo entiendes aún? Sólo me quedé sin palabras con tu estúpida manera de confesarte indirectamente."

La mayor se dio un micrón de segundo para analizar las cosas, entonces todo no se había ido al caño… sus sueños no se habían quebrado, las cosas estaban bien, Miku… ¡Miku le correspondía!

Le devolvió el abrazo buscando ser reasegurada, sintiéndose bien en mostrarse así y deseando ser protegida sólo con Miku.

–"Lamento haberte asustado." – Se rió la princesa en su oído, calmándola exitosamente –"No fue mi intención, pero es que entre tú y yo a veces no hacemos una bien al parecer. Ni que fuéramos dos niñas de nuevo."

Luka dejó la sonrisa expandirse, exhalando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y disfrutando a pleno el perfume de Miku, el que se había intensificado gracias a que estaban bailando.

–"Ciertamente eras una nuez dura de quebrar cuando eras mocosa. Me encantaría que esté lloviendo torrencialmente ahora…" – Le respondió Luka apretándola más, feliz.

–"¡Mira quién habla, la psicópata 'Debo proteger a Miku'!" – Se burlaron entre ellas sin soltarse. El silencio de sus voces las dominó una vez más, allí abrazadas en medio de la multitud danzante. Miku besó la mejilla de Luka en un acto de cariño, sentía que ella estaba aún insegura.

'_¿Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de pensar en los errores tan sólo un minuto? Es molesto_'Luka estaba enojándose por dentro, inconscientemente fortaleciendo su aferre en la cintura de Miku, clavándole los dedos en la ropa, tenía miedo, miedo de que todo le saliera mal y quizás, era porque estaba justo a la persona que no quería perder jamás en su vida. La culpa la consumía hasta que sintió que Miku besó su mejilla, suave y relajante; la trajo a la realidad una vez más.

–"Lo lamento."

–"Pensé que mi padre te ordenó que dejaras de preocuparte." – Miku le tomó la mano y la besó amorosamente, posándola en su mejilla sólo para demostrarle a Luka que ella estaba a gusto. Luka se quedó admirándola, estaba sonrojada de sentir la sedosa piel de ella en su mano. –"Así relajada te ves mejor." – Confirmó Miku encontrando los ojos de Luka un poco dilatados. Al instante, al haber decidido por ambas sacarlas fuera del baile, se alejaban de allí caminando entre las personas y pasando incluso por al lado de sus amigos. Luka se dejó guiar todo el tiempo, si alguien podía deshacerse de todas sus inseguridades y trivialidades de la vida que llevaba, por seguro que lo era Miku.

'_Crea ese mundo para mí una vez más, Miku_.' Internamente y por el exterior, Luka volvía a sonreír, admirando y amando a la pequeña figura delante de ella; cómo se abría paso entre la muchedumbre, cómo su cabello recogido ondulaba con el movimiento y el viento débil, esa pequeña mueca de determinación en sus labios que se decidían a llegar a un lado al que ella desconocía… esos bellísimos ojos aguamarina…

Luka tiró de la mano de Miku con fuerza, haciendo que la otra perdiera el equilibrio y en un instante estuviera frente a frente contra ella. Todo se detuvo para ellas, no existía nadie más, ni una mísera nota de música se oía y Luka estaba perfecta con ello. O eso creía.

Bien. ¿Y Ahora?

–"Yo…" – Dijo Luka sin saber qué hacer o decir, Miku estaba bien contra ella mientras su brazo la sujetaba de la cintura, otra vez su cuerpo estaba haciendo la suya mientras que sus neuronas se habían convertido en gelatina. Luka se puso tan nerviosa que se ruborizó intensamente; tener a Miku tan cerca de su rostro, y ni hablar lo dominante que se veía la menor en este instante.

–"A veces no es necesario hablar, Luka." – Miku tiró de la ropa de Luka obligándola a descender esos tiernos centímetros que las diferenciaban de altura. Miku se impulsó un poco hacia arriba para encontrarse con los labios de ella y los capturó con coraje, sorprendiéndose en cuanto sintió a Luka inhalar aire sorprendida, Miku se rio inevitablemente y continuó acariciando suave, modesta y tiernamente torpe la boca de ella.

Un beso jamás pensó que se sentiría de la manera en que era, ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Su labio inferior estaba entre los dos de Miku y, y, … ¡Cómo se movían!

¡Imposible!

Luka sintió todo su cuerpo arder con un calor extraño que jamás había sentido antes, una ola de sentimientos que mandó en cortocircuito toda otra forma de pensar y que sólo la obligaba a seguir besando a Miku. Elevó la mano izquierda hasta la mejilla de su hasta ahora amiga, y de una forma delicada, suave y sumisa pero dominante, la dejó allí; obligando a Miku continuar.

Rin y Miki estaban mirándolas desde el escenario donde la orquesta tocaba, sentadas en el borde y las dos con una sonrisa que casi les quebraba las mejillas.

–"¿Por qué la orquesta no está tocando algo romántico?" – Preguntó Rin, levantándose y susurrando algo a los oídos del Maestre.

La orden venía de un Caballero, de inmediato la música cambio a una más lenta pero vivaz, indicando que lo romántico no sólo viene en lento para ser deprimente para muchos. Este era motivador y alegre.

–"Ojalá tuviera una cámara de esas de antes… las digitales" – Comentó Miki cambiando de lugar la vista y encontrándose a Rin pensando profundamente. –"¿Qué te sucede?"

–"Me pregunto si alguna vez encontraré un amor así" – Miki volvió a mirar a Miku y a Luka que ahora estaban tomando aire pero mirándose, chorreando miel. – "Hasta ahora no he visto a nadie de mi gusto."

–"¿Por qué te apresuras?" – Se rió Miki bajándose del escenario de un salto, le ofreció una mano para bailar –"Ven, bailemos así te distraes."

–"¿Tú no quieres enamorarte, Miki?" – Le preguntó ella al tomarla y bajar también de la misma forma. Miki decidió que quizás bailar no era lo que la pequeña necesitaba, sino dispararles a varios payasos… ella misma odia a los payasos.

–"No es que no quiera, sólo que soy paciente." – Se la llevó de la mano hasta los puestos de juegos, que algunos ya empezaban a tomar vida debido a que los dueños habían decidido ir a bailar también.

* * *

Era poco decir que Luka estaba todavía en una especie de shock. Los acontecimientos de hace un minuto atrás empezaban a pasarle cuenta y con cada minuto, más se sonrojaba. Miku estaba teniendo el momento de su vida al verla caer cada vez más en el charco de la timidez.

–"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" – Le preguntó mientras seguía guiándola entre las calles del Reino.

–"No lo sé, es sólo que… ¿No sé?" – La mayor miró al cielo y tomó aire, pero se seguía sintiendo tímida, tal vez era lo que se besaron en medio de la multitud del Reino, ¿Pudo alguien haberlas visto o prestado atención? ¿Le traería problemas a Miku eso?

–"Ahora mismo tenemos antifaces, tranquilamente pudimos haber pasado por cualquier pareja de chicas." – Miku se detuvo y la miró seria, –"No te sientas avergonzada, lo que siento por ti es algo que es precioso—

–"No estoy avergonzada." – Luka la detuvo y le hizo entender con la firmeza de su voz que era verdad. –"Sólo preocupada."

Aunque aún se sentía nerviosa, consciente de que sostenía la mano de la chica de la que está enamorada, Luka comenzó a caminar al lado de Miku, al igual que cualquier otra pareja que iba de la mano y mirando todos los puestos.

–"Luka." – Las dos se miraron al instante, pero la mayor ya venía problemas venir de parte de su pareja –"De ninguna manera alguien puede desmayarse toda una noche… ¿Qué hiciste realmente?"

–"No sé si quieras saberlo" – Se rio Luka cuando Miku la miró enojada, con la nariz arrugándosele tan tiernamente. –"Usé cloroformo cuando amenazabas con despertarte"

–"¡Estás loca?!" – Miku tomó a Luka de los hombros y la puso a nivel de sus ojos, la furia inminente en aquellos orbes, pero ella volvió a sonreír –"¡No es gracioso, sabes que si usaste mucho podrías haberme matado! Oh no, mira si todo esto es un sueño del más allá! ¡Estúpida y sensual Luka, tú y tu estúpido juego romántic—" – Luka interrumpió a Miku con un inocente y rápido beso en los labios, uno que fue apenas un toque violento entre ambas, la más pequeña se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y se quedó mirando a Luka con una mirada soñadora. Ella parpadeó de golpe y le pegó a Luka en el brazo –"Idiota."

–"Usé sólo una gotita para que sigas durmiendo." – Le volvió a tomar la mano y la invitó a seguir caminando –"No me arrepiento."

–"Por supuesto que no, eres una idiota."

–"Por supuesto, querida." – Miku ahí sí no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Luka caminar junto a ella con esa contenta sonrisa jugando en sus carnosos labios. –"Mi primer beso tuvo sabor a…"

Luka miró al cielo estrellado con seguridad, relamió sus labios y parte de la boca y sonrió mucho más. Miku la observó todo el tiempo cómo cambiaban sus expresiones mientras analizaba lo que sea el sabor del beso que ella decía.

–"Me hubiese gustado cargarte diciendo que tenía sabor a puerros." – Dijo Luka finalmente mirándola sencilla –"Pero te lavaste los dientes y tiene un inevitable sabor a menta."

–"Luka, ¿Por qué estás analizando nuestro beso? Es raro…" – Miku miró al suelo y llevó sus dedos a posarlos sobre sus propios labios, la concentración en ella era evidente –"El mío tenía sabor a cereza, comiste una paleta, ¿No?"

–"Eso es correcto. ¡Me preparé todo el día para eso! Miki me compró aproximadamente cinco botellas de agua y diez paletas" – Lanzó su puño al aire, orgullosa de haber estado preparándose toda la tarde como ella dijo, pero Miku se detuvo y analizó a Luka un instante. –"¡Pero deberíamos darnos un beso sabor a puerros y atún! ¡Sería muy divertido!"

–"¿Quién es _'Miki'_?" – Indagó la menor volviendo a caminar, curiosa sobre el origen de aquél nombre en la boca de Luka, ésta parpadeó perpleja, debía explicarle ligeramente quién era la pelirroja sin traer algo que no necesitaba ser dicho, giró la vista hasta uno de los puestos de juegos.

–"Mira, justo allí están Miki y Rin" – Dijo Luka sonriendo hacia el puesto de Tiro al Blanco. Las otras dos chicas estaban compitiendo por ver quién obtenía más premios, se peleaban como mejores amigas, tanto que hasta se estaban saboteando la una a la otra para ganar, empujándose o chocando sus brazos. El puestero se arrancaba los pelos frustrado por lo que las dos estaban haciendo –"¡Miiiikiiiiiiiiiiiiii; Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" – Luka salió corriendo hasta el otro dúo y arrastrando a Miku con ella.

–"¡Luka, espera!" – Miku apenas podía seguirle los pasos si apenas tocaba la punta de los pies contra el suelo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba contra la espalda de Luka porque se habían detenido.

–"¡Luka! ¿Me vas a presentar a tu novia?" – Se entusiasmó Miki al verlas, arrojó desinteresadamente su escopeta al vendedor y Rin se dio vuelta e hizo lo mismo. El puestero, por poco aliviado, se puso a poner en bolsas todos los premios acumulados de las dos, murmurando cosas que sólo él comprendía.

Miku se paró al lado de Luka que estaba respirando agitada y mirando al suelo. Estudió de arriba abajo a la pelirroja frente a ella. Esta mujer tenía varios raspones en su rostro al igual que Luka.

–"Soy Miku, es un placer conocerla" – Se presentó educadamente, analizando que esta chica tenía algo que ver con el regreso sorpresivo de la Comandante.

–"Furukawa, Miki. ¡Mucho gusto!" – La mujer estrechó con entusiasmo la mano de la princesa, sorprendiéndola y logrando que ésta se relajara.

–"Lamento no haberlas presentado antes, ha sido un día atareado hoy." – Luka y Miki chocaron cinco como dos colegas de toda la vida, la princesa seguía curiosa, aunque ahora estaba segura de que las dos se habían conocido en el otro Reino, quería saber más.

El puestero hizo sonar la garganta con timidez, las dos concursantes giraron a verlo y se encontraron con dos bolsones gigantes para ellas. –"Esto es de ustedes, señoritas. Gran trabajo."

Luka suspiró satisfecha, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así.

* * *

Ganadores:  
**  
Kagamine Len**. – Carreras.

**Masuda Lily.** – El ladrón de Venecia.

**Yuma.** – Recupera La Bandera.

**Yuma.** – El Ruiseñor ¡Pinta a todas/os las/los señoritas/hombres que puedas!

**Masuda Lily**. – Furia de Sagitario.

–"Tenemos un empate…" – Dijo a la una de la madrugada en punto, Miki mientras miraba el panel con los ganadores, cuando todos los juegos principales ya habían sido llevados a cabo.

–"¡Ese es mi hermano!" – Festejó Rin, elevando el puño en el aire, se quedó quieta y miró su mano en el aire –"Me pregunto si llevará en una cita a Gumi…"

Miki la miró de reojo, curiosa. –"Tu hermano Len, ¿No?"

–"¿Es que tengo otro?"

–"Por las dudas… en fin, ya veremos qué hacemos para que decidamos un ganador." – Miki observó una vez más el panel y luego coloco ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia, llevándosela de allí para que ambas pudieran seguir jugando.

* * *

Miku venía caminando lo más contenta con Luka a su lado, tenía aferrado en su otra mano un peluche en forma de un pez que todos conocemos, un atún que Luka había ganado especialmente para ella en una competencia que terminó en Luka amenazando al puestero si no le entregaba el peluche que ella quería.

De un momento comenzó a sentir que la otra alentaba el paso más y más, preocupada, giró la cabeza para verla con una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro.

–"¿Necesitas descansar, Luka?" – Preguntó sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

–"Lo negaría, pero eso es lo que necesito." – Le sonrió débilmente –"Después de todo fue esta madrugada que he vuelto y apenas he dormido…" – Miku pasó el brazo de Luka por encima de sus hombros y empezó a hacer de su pilar muy feliz, la llenaba de alegría ver esa tenue sonrisa en los labios de la otra mujer, se había esforzado tanto, ¡Ella también haría su parte!

–"¿A qué habitación iremos hoy?" – Inquirió al sentir que Luka apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

* * *

No creo que sea un MikixRin por este fic eh... xD tengo planes para Rin (?)

**Avvi Vasquez**: Nop, no me tomé un descanso xD pero estoy segura de que me voy a tardar un poco en subir el próx cap... :3

**Interval**: Sé cómo te sientes con respecto a esos "textos" jaja, me encanta Rin, simplemente ferpecta para las situaciones así! XD

**Nekoloid-chan**: MikuxLuka! c: creo que este cap compensa un poquito xD

**Alkem**: Eeeeraaaa la intención y al ver que te quejaste veo que logré mis acometidos 8D! Y qué te pareció la confesión? Todavía me faltan un par de cosas, pero eso viene en el próx cap :D

**Emi**: Originalmente, Miku no se desmayaba. Pero simplemente no me resistí a hacerlo xD!

**Regiz**: Tardé bastante, gomene!

**Binvalt**: Algo parecido hice respecto a tu comentario jaja

**Chinensis'Fan**: No tengo palabras para explicar eso que hice (?)

**Alex**: Tú me entiendeeees ajajaja :D MikuxLuka FOREVEEER!

**Lily Megurine**: Bienvenida y muchas gracias, no he abandonado este fic ni tengo pensado hacerlo así que quédate tranquila :3

**Akemi Homura**: En PMMM eres mi personaje favorito (? junto a las demás :P Ya lo hice, algo así... todo viene en el próx chapter! 8D

Okay ladies and gentlemen. Me esforcé, lo juro. Espero que a todos les haya gustado lo que leyeron, de veras digo que los quiero mucho y son un pilar imporante en este momento :) MIKUXLUKA! :D

Nos estaremos viendo dentro de poco! Saludos a todos!


	20. The Carnival! Pt II

Capítulo dedicado a **Anialexa** :3 Se lo merece 8D

Van a encontrar algo en lo que me inspiré mirando un cómic de Dashingicecream (artista, dibujante). Tengo que darles los debidos créditos xD

* * *

–"¿Cómo que a qué habitación?" – Luka la miró riéndose y con más energía que antes para desgano de Miku. –"A ninguna habitación. Tenemos que quedarnos patrullando por aquí y no puedes negarte ya que eres Caballero"

–"En realidad, tú interrumpiste mi entrenamiento al llegar aquí así que no estoy del todo en ese rubro" – Las dos avanzaban despacio y como dos cansadas borrachas que volvían de una jerga, bueno esa era sólo Luka. –"Aún sigo siendo la princesa y tengo autoridad sobre ti."

–"¡Eso!" –Luka la señaló y se soltó de su agarre, tambaleando un poco y 'sentándose' bruscamente en el suelo –"¡Es trampa!"

–"Todavía me debes una declaración de amor bien hecha" – Miku tuvo más cuidado y como tenía más control en los movimientos motrices, se sentó tranquilamente frente a ella y se sacó el chal que tenía para tapar las piernas de Luka, que revelaban inocentemente más de lo necesario. –"Aquí me siento a esperarte mientras patrullamos." – Y se cruzó de brazos abrazando al peluche, mirándola como si pudiera ver más allá del alma de la otra chica.

–"¡Pero si fue tu culpa el haberte desmayado!"

–"¡Tú me diste cloroformo, psicópata!"

–"Es extraño que me pidas que me confiese, ¿Por qué quieres oír lo que tengo para decirte?" – Luka se sonrojó tanto mientras evitaba los ojos de Miku al mirar hacia otro lado, que la princesa casi, _casi_ la—**censurado**— –"Además de que lo pides como si nada mientras nos sentamos en medio de la calle con gente mirando…"

–"¡Quiero una cámara!" – Oyeron las dos gritar a Miki frustrada mientras se arrancaba el cabello arrodillada al lado de ellas, Rin se apoyaba en la cabeza de ella riéndose a carcajadas –"¡Miku! ¡Luka! ¡Tenemos que encender los fuegos artificiales!"

Rin hizo peso en Miki y las dos cayeron al suelo entre Miku y Luka, riéndose todo el tiempo, ni siquiera se habían cambiado los trajes desde esa tarde. –"¿Vienen con nosotras?" – Preguntó la más pequeña.

–"¡Claro!" – Miku se levantó y ayudó a la mayor, –"Luka, ¿Por qué Miki tiene más energía que tú?" – Preguntó inocentemente, un leve tono burlón por debajo.

Como era de esperarse, la mujer se sintió insultada al ser tratada de debilucha.

–"¡Miki!" – Exclamó, posicionándose como para pelear con una espada invisible que en este instante era el peluche en forma de atún –"¡Me explicas por qué no estás cansada como yo!"

–"Porque soy más joven." – Afirmó totalmente convencida y seria, luego miró a la única rubia –"Y además, Rin no me dejaría ni en un millón de años tiempo para sentirme cansada."

–"¿Y ahora qué quieres decir con eso?!" – Interrumpió Miku preparándose para pelear –"Que yo dejo que Luka se sienta débil?!"

–"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No inventes!" –Miki palmeó a la princesa en el hombro, alegre y despreocupada –"No veo qué tiene de malo sentirse cansada de vez en cuando, eso no es ser débil. Además Luka estuvo de viaje aguantando quién sabe qué." – Se puso muy seria de repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Miku de tan sólo ver esos ojos rojos juzgando su alma.

Así que básicamente, la hija del rey comprendió que no debía insistir mucho en un terreno en el cuál era una principiante, pues, esta chica Miki y de paso su Luka, le pasarían el trapo.

–"Miki, si no quieres que patee tu perfecto trasero, mejor te comportas con Miku." – Miki sintió su oreja arder ante el toque y tirón violento que recibió de parte de la rubia, enseguida forcejeando para que la deje en paz.

–"¡No lo volveré a hacer mi reina!" – Exclamó la pelirroja arrodillándose en el suelo y sosteniendo la mano de Rin para que no hiciera fuerza en su pobre oreja.

–"El trasero perfecto lo posee Miku." – Difirió Luka con la mano en el mentón, una ceja levantada y mirando desde atrás a la joven nombrada. Rin se detuvo y soltó a la otra mujer que tenía sometida sólo para ir al lado de Luka a analizar la vista; ambas, con la misma pose, se miraron un instante y asintieron.

–"Miki, lo lamento pero al mejor trasero se lo lleva Luka."

–"¿Por qué hablan de mi como si no estuviera aquí? Además, ¡Cómo diablos se dan cuenta si estoy usando vestido!?" – Exclamó Miku cubriéndose con las manos, un poco abrumada con la atención que le estaban dando.

–"Yo te estaba recordando sin ropa, para ser sincera." – Luka sonrió totalmente inocente y tierna para lo que decía; a veces era demasiado sincera o bestia para las cosas. Miku apenas se sintió avergonzada y optó por empezar a caminar por la calle.

–"Luka, ¿Saben Kai y Mei que ya estás aquí?" – Habló mientras la miraba por sobre su hombro, se encontró con que no la había oído y a Miki y Luka analizando en voz baja a Rin, que iba justo detrás de ella. –"Luka…" – Murmuró enojándose, celosa de que la pelirroja ocupara la atención de ella y que estuvieran justo analizando a su amiga.

Esta vez la cachetada no iba a ser sólo para Luka. Rin también las vio.

* * *

–"Valió la pena" – Miki y Luka iban detrás de las dos poderosas mujeres que eran Rin y Miku; el par tenía una pacífica expresión de dolor y una enorme marca roja que se veía, dolía, en las mejillas.

–"Le dije a Len que nosotros nos encargaríamos de los fuegos artificiales así él hacía un movimiento" – Rin se dio vuelta e hizo una pose seductora imitando a su hermano Len –"Romántico con Gumi"

–"Hay dos puntos para encenderlos ¿Tenemos que separarnos?" – Luka miró a Rin con renovada y usual calma, aunque se veía peor ya que se venía sosteniendo la mejilla con una de sus manos como si pudiera calmar el ardor. La pequeña le sonrió misteriosamente.

–"Así es. Y ten cuidado con lo que le haces a Miku que estaré vigilándote." – Contestaba ella al darse vuelta y tomar el otro lado del parque. –"¡Miki, conmigo!"

–"Sálvenme de ese demonio…" – Murmuró Miki antes de salir trotando hasta la otra chica, cuando la alcanzó la empujó para hacerla perder el equilibrio y huyó a gran velocidad, ambas se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, entre gritos de venganza y risas. –"¡Ni te creas que voy a dejar que me trates como Miku hace con Luka!"

Luka robó una mirada a Miku que justo la estaba mirando con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

–"Nosotras vamos por aquí," – Le dijo al señalar la dirección contraria a la de sus amigas –"Nadie dijo que no me gustaba ese inocente maltrato que me das…" – Murmuró para ella sola cuando Miku aún no la alcanzaba.

La pareja avanzaba a un paso tranquilo como si no tuviera ningún apuro en el mundo, lado a lado compartiendo un frágil y cómodo silencio. La música que llegaba de varias direcciones y los festejos estaban por todos lados, eran las dos y media de la mañana y todo seguía como si recién hubiera comenzado.  
Algunos soldados estaban moviéndose también aunque se quedaban en sus puestos de vigilancia, otros charlaban vívidamente con las personas que se habían sentado cerca de ellos especialmente para charlar.

Luka sintió nuevas ganas de bailar, de la nada empezó a mover despacio la cabeza al compás de la música. Miku la estaba observando todo el tiempo con entusiasmo ella se unió a tararear lo que la artista cantaba llena de vida.

Miku agarró la mano de Luka y la pasó por su cintura –"Tenemos tiempo para llegar, a las tres es cuando se encienden… ¿Sabes bailar este ritmo?" – Le dijo rodeando con su pierna el cuerpo de Luka, quien parpadeó atónita ante, una vez más, las sorpresas de la princesa.

–"No… no tengo idea." – Respondió honestamente, refiriéndose a que no tenía ni idea si sabía bailar cualquier música, era suficiente estar mirándola para perderse y no saber lo que decías. –"¿Me guías?" – Aunque Luka no lo recordara, ella sí sabía y muy bien bailar cualquier tipo de ritmo, excepto vals.

* * *

–"¡Espera Luka vas muy rápidoooooooo!" – En algún momento del baile, una muy provocada Luka decidió tomar el control y dejarse llevar, por un lado, ella estaba mucho más libre de ropa que su compañera, por lo que su ritmo era más libre y audaz. No era que Miku no se estaba divirtiendo al escuchar la madura voz de Luka al reírse o simplemente que las dos estuvieran disfrutando tiempo completo, pero iba a llegar el momento en el que por culpa de su vestido, las dos caerían al suelo y quién sabe qué sería lo que la nobleza de Miku pudiera hacer para recuperar el control y detenerla de encargarse de Luka como quería hace mucho tiempo.

Luka escuchó el gritito agudo de ella y se detuvo como una profesional, ambas inclinadas y sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras Miku la tomaba de los brazos como si fuera un gato que estuviera por caerse.

–"Pensé que la salvaje entre nosotras eras tú." – Comentó muy presumida de sí misma, Luka, mirando a los ojos a Miku, justo cuando ésta sonrió sádicamente.

–"No me provoques y disfruta de tu victoria, Luka." – Ambas se levantaron y miraron simultáneamente la hora en una de los puestos que por allí estaban. –"Son las tres."

Inmediatamente del otro lado del parque comenzaron a salir disparados varias luces que en el cielo, estallaron en centenares de diferentes luces de colores que iluminaban el cielo esplendorosas, caían y se desvanecían tal y como aparecían en el vasto cielo azul azabache de la noche.

–"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" – Se apuró Miku al llevarse a Luka de la mano hasta el sector donde tenían acomodados todos los fuegos, enseguida la mayor de ellas tomó delantera y de paso, así como iba, tomó el encendedor y en una pequeña carrera encendió varios mecheros que formaban parte de una hilera.

Diez segundos luego, de su parte volaban en el cielo y ayudando a los de las otras dos chicas los fuegos artificiales de ellas, esta vez todo el cielo parecía ser abarcado por las lluvias de colores.

Mientras todos miraban maravillados la vista, Miku se tomó un momento para mirar a Luka, que agachada, su rostro se iluminaba con el espectáculo que se desenvolvía por encima de ellas. La mujer la miró justo y le sonrió.

–"¿No vas a ayudarme a encenderlos?" – Le dijo, ofreciéndole el segundo encendedor. –"Tenemos que encender toda esta ronda que está aquí" – Señaló con un movimiento del brazo a otra hilera.

Miku tenía sus momentos en los que se sentía romántica. Nadie mejor que Luka sabría que ella dio todo por las dos y viceversa.

–"Nunca imaginé…" – Comentó Miku acercándose a Luka y encendiendo una de las mecheras –"La vida sin ti." – Continuaba, mirando las pequeñas llamas consumirse rápidamente, –"Jamás…" – Luka se iba a parar cuando Miku estaba ya al lado de ella casi, pero Miku se arrodilló y apoyó su mano en el pecho de ella, deteniéndola. –"Jamás se te ocurra faltarme." – Luka entendió bien la petición, sonrió y asintió justo antes de que Miku se hiciera lugar y la besara al tomarla de la nuca y apoyándose levemente en el pasto.  
No eran expertas besándose aún, pero ambas podían sentir la llama eterna y carmesí ardiendo en el fondo de su corazón.

Esos etéreos diez segundos, bastaron para que los que había encendido Miku salieran volando al cielo y explotaran en millares de luces de colores de gamas rojas, rosadas y azules y verdes al cielo, mezclándose entre ellas y entusiasmando a todo el pueblo que las admiraba.

–"Me encanta el carioca…" – Murmuró Luka calmada cuando Miku la miró y se rio un poco de su cara de perdida –"¡Todo está tan alegre!"

–"¡Lo sé!" – Concordaba la más joven al sonreír mucho más y levantándose –"¡Vamos, encendamos todo!"

De fondo los tambores y redoblantes sonaban con fuerza entre los fuegos artificiales, el grupo de cuatro chicas ya llevaban encendiendo casi todo lo que les quedaba, poco a poco fueron acabándose las luces artificiales que iluminaban el cielo como fuego místico y espectacular, las últimas lluvias caían y lentamente, lo único que se oía era la música de festejo. Todo el pueblo aplaudió entusiasmado con el cierre de la noche, aunque todo seguiría hasta las seis y largas para volver a empezar cuando todos despertaran una vez más; iba a ser una semana de puro goce entre todos. Y Miku, Luka y todos sus amigos planeaban festejarlo al máximo.

* * *

Miku, que se había cortado el vestido a lo improvisado, venía con orejitas de gatito en su cabeza y saltando totalmente avivada en medio de la noche, abrazada con Rin y Gumi mientras que detrás de ellas Len, Luka y Miki hablaban como tres amigos, abrazados entre ellos. ¡Al diablo el cansancio!

–"¡Bokura no compás!" – Exclamaron las tres chicas saltando y chocando a otras personas que estaban igual que ellas en medio de la pista de baile.

–"¡Lukaaaa!" – Len, aunque él no lo sabía, era envidiado por varios hombres al estar rodeado de tantas mujeres –"¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte!" –Siguió gritando sobre el ritmo fortísimo de los tambores de la orquesta alegre de la noche –"¡Es increíble!"

Hace no más de veinte minutos, Rin y Miki habían ido a buscar a las dos chicas junto a Gumi y Len alegando que tenían una increíble sorpresa que mostrarle a uno de ellos, cuando Len vio a Luka que estaba probándose orejas de conejo por una Miku que estaba casi encima de ella, no dudó en salir corriendo hasta ella y abrazarla, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no paró de abrazarla ni balbucear lo mucho que la quería por casi diez minutos.  
Para festejar, los seis tomaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad donde la orquesta principal estaba tocando y era donde estaban todos actualmente.

Para informar, Len tenía orejas de gato y Gumi también; Rin usaba unos de tigre mientras que Miki se había puesto unos de orejitas negras y de ella colgaban varios collares de colores que la rubia fue colocando poco a poco con el pasar de las cuadras.

–"¡La alegría de estar todos juntos!" – Dijo Miki, abrazando más fuerte a Len quien a pesar que recién la conocía, se llevaban bien. Si Rin no tenía problemas con ella, tampoco debería él. –"¡Todavía nos faltan el príncipe y la futura esposa de él!"

La boca de Luka formó una perfecta 'o' al mirar al cielo, su cuerpo se movía por inercia de Len y Miki –"¡Kaito me matará por no haberle avisado antes!"

–"¡Entonces hagamos algo así como para sorprenderlos mucho!" – Exclamó Rin al hacer fuerza y lograr que las dos chicas que estaban a sus lados giraran junto a ella ¿Quién se ve lo suficiente serio con orejas de animales en sus cabezas? Rin sólo se veía más dominante incluso.

–"Escucho ideas" – Los seis se reunieron en medio de todos los demás saltando y se pusieron a sacar la mejor manera de decirle a los que faltaban que ella estaba aquí.

* * *

Kaito y Meiko estaban gritando sus pulmones fuera de su cuerpo en otra parte de la ciudad en un concurso de "¡El grupo que más ruido haga!"  
El heredero al trono estaba usando un sombrerito de plástico con forma de cono de helado azul y Meiko estaba usando pequeñas alas de dragón rojas en su cabeza.

–"¡Vamos a volarles la mente!" – Interrumpió el anfitrión de esa fiesta, quien usaba una máscara azul metálico con plumas de indio. –"¡Ha llegado nuestra hermosa Caballero Kagamine Rin a enunciar algo para dos personas especiales aquí!"

–"¡Buenas noches, amigoous!" – Exclamó ella con una capa blanca de superhéroe y sus orejitas de tigresa –"¡Veníamos a mostrarles un pequeño e improvisado espectáculo que formamos recién con mis otros amigos, los Caballeros y la Princesa! ¿Listos? Hagan lugar en el centro, por favor" – Rin hizo varios rápidos ademanes con las manos para que le hicieran caso.

El príncipe y Meiko se detuvieron y jamás habían observado a Rin tan contenta en lo que iba de las cuatro semanas, ellos estaban allí sólo para gritar y descargarse la amargura, simplemente no podían dejar de pensar en Luka y su bienestar.

Pequeños fuegos artificiales empezaron a girar en el centro que habían dejado.

–"He de contarles que hace no más de unas cuatro semanas nuestra Comandante Megurine Luka había salido a hacer un viaje de negocios con otro Reino, por eso los Caballeros hemos estado paseando por toda la ciudad ¿Lo recuerdan, no? Ella estuvo por tiempos difíciles y no lográbamos que vuelva, así que sepan que ella aún no ha vuelto" – Un coro de personas se encargó de rellenar el poco silencio que había con gritos de entusiasmo –"¡Bien, sólo eso quería decir!"

A continuación, varias figuras vestidas con más capas blancas y diferentes tipos de orejas de animalitos habían salido al centro de la fiesta, entre los cuatro que estaban en el centro, empezaron a sacar de sus manos varias flores y a repartirlas entre los presentes.

Rin bajó del improvisado escenario y se dirigió junto a los demás mientras seguía hablando –"La razón por la que estamos aquí…" – Dijo mientras seguía avanzando –"Es porque la verdad no encontramos una mejor manera de ridiculizarnos para decirles al Príncipe y a Mei que ella ya llegó."

Sólo cinco personas estaban en el centro con capas blancas, máscaras del mismo color y diferentes orejas que eran demasiado destacables, incluyendo a la rubia.

Kaito no comprendía por qué estaban haciéndoles esto, Luka no estaba entre ellos, allí había sólo… cinco… ¿Quién es la pelirroja?

–"¿Qué está sucediendo, Kaito?" – Preguntó Meiko al avanzar despacio hasta aquellas cinco personas que estaban allí.

–"¡Mi nombre es Miki! ¡Y he vuelto a esta ciudad de lado de Luka!" – Se presentó la pelirroja señalando con una mano a lo alto del escenario, donde estaba una figura femenina, alta y con otra capa blanca.

–"Lamento la tardanza." – Resonó la suave voz de Luka en el medio del repentino silencio. –"Sólo queríamos decirle al pueblo que ya pueden contar con la protección de nueve generales."

Kaito se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo, aunque sus esperanzas habían sido aplastadas más de miles de veces en lo que transcurrían esas cuatro semanas, ver a Luka acercándose en medio de la muchedumbre que había reanudado el festejo, que Miku la tomara del brazo acurrucándose a ella y que Rin estuviera al lado de la chica nueva… ¿Cuánto se había perdido por haberse separado un poco del grupo?

–"¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?" – Preguntó Meiko al abrazarla con fuerza y reaccionando mucho mejor y más madura que cualquiera –"Mira lo hecha pedazos que estás… igual a la pelirroja que se presentó como tu compañera." – La mujer echó una buena ojeada a Luka que se alzaba tímida frente a ella, Miki estaba al lado y no pasó desapercibida puesto que Meiko también la estudió bien –"No la pasaron bien para llegar hasta aquí, apostaría mi mejor armadura. Kaito, ¿Qué esperas para reaccionar y saludar a tu hermana en ley?"

–"¡Oye no estamos casadas aún!" – Dijo totalmente sonrojada Luka al consumirse en nervios conducidos por mariposas asesinas en su estómago –"¡Miki, dile algo!"

–"¿Por qué Miki y no yo?!" – Se quejó Miku tomándola del brazo y obligándola a verla.

–"¡Fue un acto reflejo!" – Discutió Luka con la princesa al haber sido sacudida de los hombros. Rin aprovechó y se colgó en la espalda de Miki para quedarse allí mientras que Len y Gumi intentaban separar a las otras dos.

–"¡Cómo es un acto reflejo si la conoces hace tan poco! ¡Estoy celosa!" – Miku le había batido por seguro el cerebro a Luka mientras que la pelirroja objeto de discordia se mataba de la risa junto a Rin en su espalda.

–"Es como si esa chica Miki hubiese estado desde siempre aquí, todo parece tan normal" – Dijo por fin Kaito al meterse en medio de su hermana y Luka –"¿Sabes Miki? Yo cuando tenía doce años me quería casar con Luka."

La cara de Miku se puso verde mientras que Meiko sólo se rio fuerte al verla cómo la hacían poner celosa. Miki lo miró divertida y sonrió, dispuesta a seguir el juego.

–"Mientras Luka y yo veníamos hacia aquí me contó de esas anécdotas, hasta esa donde Miku los golpeó fuerte a ambos "sin querer" por haber bromeado que se casarían y tendrían quince hijos que le harían competencia a los de Miku."

–"Oigan, deténganse que seré yo quien sufra la ira de mi mujer cuando volvamos y estemos solas" – Dijo Luka, sintiendo transpirar más de lo común, eran un tipo diferente de nervios –"A pesar de que deberíamos reírnos de ello, si lo usamos actualmente para hacerla sentir celosa sólo me traerá consecuencias…"

–"¿No piensan que sonó muy lindo que Luka haya dicho '_Mi mujer'_?" – Preguntó Len al estar sosteniendo a Miku de matar a Kaito, una gran sonrisa jugando en sus labios –"¡Ya nos dice que en el futuro estas dos se casarán!" – Miku se calmó y se puso roja como un tomate de pies a cabeza, se agachó en el suelo y se puso a pensar demasiado.

–"¿Lu…L-Luka y yo casadas?" – Musitó débilmente, salía humo de la cabeza de la princesa.

Kaito le apoyó la mano en el hombro a Luka.

–"Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta mi amada Luka." – Miku se paró de nuevo y estaba lista para pelear con su hermano, Meiko, Gumi y Len estaban sosteniéndola –"Cuida de mi hermana."

–"Será un placer, Estúpido Kaito, pero tú también me ayudarás, esto es un equipo de nueve" – Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa inocente y orgullosa.

* * *

'_Los Caballeros son todos personas cálidas…_' Miki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos caminando mientras miraba al piso, '_Todos me han_ _recibido bien… a pesar de no conocerme…_' Levantó la vista aún muy dentro de su mente, observaba a todas las personas que casualmente iban caminando dispersados pero en la misma burbuja aunque ella no prestara atención en ese instante '_Todos me han abrazado o aceptado enseguida, excepto la enana que justo está al lado m…_' Miki se dio cuenta de que Rin la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido e intensamente, ambas se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes antes de que Miki se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado. '_Ella también, es un gusto haberla conocido… a todos_.'

–"¿En qué piensas, Miki?" – Preguntó justo la chica que iba a su lado, suavizando la mirada en ella. –"Pareces melancólica."

La aludida sólo se limitó a verse preocupada y mirar hacia delante sin cruzar mirada con la rubia.  
–"No es nada, sino que… creo que se siente genial haberlos conocido y que en tan poco tiempo confíen en mi."

–"¿Existe alguna razón por la que no debería confiar en ti?" – Rin la empujó fuera de la "burbuja" y la tomó del cuello de la camisa, juzgándola como si le doliera –"¡Responde!"

–"¿Por qué tan alterada?" – La pelirroja sonrió más melancólica que antes, tomando con cuidado las manos de Rin y bajándolas. –"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es que tanta calidez luego de un tiempo es realmente raro para mí."

Rin no se alejó de ella. Quizás Miki había pasado por mucho antes de que Luka la encontrara ¿Qué era de su vida antes de ello? De alguna manera, la pequeña no pudo evitar querer averiguarlo o incluso desterrar el dolor que se escondía detrás de la sonrisa de Miki.

–"No importa por lo que estés pasando, es un deber que tengo como Caballero y tu amiga que sepas que siempre estaré para ti."

–"¿Qué es ese repentino triste ánimo en ti, Rin?" – Preguntó Miki sonriendo más y escondiendo algunos recuerdos de la superficie de su mente que estaban afectándola por demás –"Vamos, los otros ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que faltamos."

–"…" – '_Ella no respondió nada_…'

–"Seré tu guardián para siempre, Rin." – Le dijo Miki mirándola a los ojos por sobre el hombro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. –"Siempre. Jamás dejaré tu lado como tu amiga."

–"¡Les dije que estaban por aquí!" – Oyeron la voz de Luka corriendo hasta ellas con una Miku también preocupada detrás de ella. –"¿Qué hay con ustedes perdiéndose tan de repente?!"

Kaito y Meiko también las miraron preocupados, todos.

Miki había encontrado su lugar.

* * *

Salvaje era poco para describir el corazón de Miku, su alegría expandiéndose en su pequeño pecho e inevitable la sonrisa idiota que se formó en sus labios, dejando entrever sus blancos dientes radiando entusiasmo, sus ojos del color del mar tropical iluminándose con esperanza  
–"Siempre fuiste diferente ante mis ojos. Al principio no lo comprendía, por qué siempre que estabas cerca de mí mi corazón se aceleraba, una felicidad y disfrute sin comparación se adueñaban de mí ser ante tu simple presencia. Cuando no estaba contigo, ganas de verte me inundaban angustiando mi corazón. Pero" – Los ojos de Luka parpadearon con un nuevo brillo – "hace poco, cuando te quitaron de mi lado por primera vez, esa vez en la que tuve el placer de destrozar a esos imbéciles que se atrevieron a tocarte…" – Miku rio recordando aquél día en que Luka dejó ver su lado protector sacar lo mejor de ella –"Me di cuenta que… estoy enamorada de ti—"

La confesión de Luka fue obligada a finalizar cuando Miku la tomó de sus mejillas atrayéndola con fuerza hacia sus labios besándola torpe, tierna y cariñosamente. La mayor sonrió feliz respondiendo el beso de la más joven, entusiasmada por demostrarle en otro beso lo que sentía por ella.

Sus labios se movían danzando tiernamente entre ellos, saboreando entre ambas la dulce esencia del amor.

–"Yo…" – Comenzaba Miku, con su respiración creciendo para poder tomar aire sin soltar los labios de su compañera – "al principio… cuando llegaste aquí," – Ambas se separaron momentáneamente, sus frentes tocándose mientras compartían el calor de sus cuerpos – "Sólo quería tu amistad, pero con el tiempo… eso no era para nada suficiente, buscaba que me mirases, que me sonrieras sólo a mí, que tú misma fueses solamente mía, moría de celos cuando estabas con Kaito, Rin o cualquiera de nuestros amigos… aunque a veces si hablas con ellos de mi aún lo hago" – Ella se inclinó hacia arriba reclamando los labios de ella de nuevo, siendo Luka de nuevo las que las separó, observándola expectante – "Buscaba tu amor."

Finalizaba la menor abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Luka de nuevo, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas –"Estoy tan feliz… me haces tan feliz Luka…"

–"¿Si te hago feliz por qué estás llorando, tonta?"

–"He esperado tanto por este momento… no sabía cómo llegaría, o si alguna vez sería realidad… lloro porque estoy feliz."

–"Estoy aquí contigo, me sentiré mal si sigues llorando" – La Princesa sintió como la otra mujer tomó una de sus manos y la besó con sus cálidos labios, sacando una sonrisa de su escondido rostro – "Te amo, Miku." – Susurró mientras sacaba su brazo de la cintura de ella, sacando el anillo del bolsillo y colocándolo en el dedo meñique de Miku.

Miku inhaló sorprendida, conteniendo la respiración mientras observaba el pequeño anillo brillar en su mano y atónita, pasmada de que algo así estaba sucediendo.

–"¡OH MY GOD!" – Rin no se contuvo y gritó a todo pulmón, sacudiendo con fuerza una de las banderas que antes era la capa que estaba usando –"MIKU Y LUKA… LUKA SE COMPROMETIÓ CON MIKU!"

Los nueve estaban sentados en una de las plazas que ya comenzaban a estar vacías, eran las seis de la mañana y el amanecer comenzaba a mostrar su brillante rostro.

–"¡HABLA MÁS BAJO, IDIOTA!" – Le reprochó Miki abrazándola y cerrándole la boca con las manos, nadie sabía bien qué diablos hacían ellos mirándolas a las otras dos en una confesión tan íntima, pero todo comenzó cuando Miku reprochó que Luka la había dormido con cloroformo para escapar de una confesión de amor como debía ser.

–"Shh… aquí viene Miku a responderle." – Comentó Kaito apretando la mano de Meiko, todos estaban de husmeadores aunque bien no lo eran.

– "Yo también te amo, Luka." – Comentó mientras quitó de la mano de Luka el otro anillo para colocárselo ella en el dedo meñique de la mujer que estaba con ella. – "¿Quién diría que ya te comprometiste conmigo…?" – Sonrió pícaramente observándola, las mejillas de Luka tomando un gracioso tono carmesí – "Me gusta la idea. Así sabrán que sólo eres mía. Y que yo te pertenezco sólo a ti, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué en los meñiques?"

Era el turno de sonreír de Luka, entrelazando sus manos abrazó a Miku contenta y su corazón satisfecho y tranquilo.

–"Por la tradición del lazo rojo de los amantes" – Luka suspiró mientras alzó a Miku y la colocó sobre sus piernas. – "Las cadenas son para que usemos los anillos, sabes que en la mañana tendremos que quitárnoslos para evitar sospechas."

–"No me interesa si el mundo se derrumba, sólo quiero estar contigo. No quiero sacármelo."

–"Yo tampoco deseo hacerlo…"

–"¡Oh esto es tan hermoso!" – Kaito estaba llorando con toda la energía y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sobretodo blanco de fiesta –"¡Mi… mi hermanita…!"

–"¡Lo mejor es que están ignorando que nosotros estamos todos aquí!" – Continuó Len abrazando a su hermana sobreprotectora mente. –"¡No me imagino cómo será cuando mi hermana me diga que se ha comprometido!"

Rin se puso roja de pies a cabeza como Miku hace un rato, instintivamente, sus ojos se posaron en los rojos de Miki, quien la había estado observando sonrosada desde hace unos pocos segundos…

* * *

–"Para ser honesta, adoraría si tuvieses un poco más de cuidado con mis heridas."

–"Tus cortes están renovados gracias a tu manera salvaje de rascarte las heridas mientras te bañabas, ¿Qué esperabas? Tengo que limpiarlos bien… y es una suerte que no se hayan infectado"

–"Pero ten más cuidado que me dueleeee..."

Luka se encontraba boca abajo recostada en su cama y los ojos lagrimeándole graciosamente con Miku a su lado atendiendo las heridas de su espalda, molesta y avergonzada con la mayor.  
El reloj marcaba las siete de la madrugada con el cielo despejado y la luz del sol siendo mínima en la habitación gracias a las cortinas, pero las luces si estaban encendidas.

–"Luka…"

–"¿Mhm?"

–"¿Me contarás alguna vez cómo hiciste para salir de allí?" – La última venda en la espalda de la mayor había sido colocada, – "Date vuelta."

–"Preferiría no hacerlo por ahora, lo mismo con tu segunda petición."  
Miku rio por lo bajo, tomando un sorbo de agua del vaso que se posaba en la mesa de noche.

–"¿Estás cómoda?"

–"No recordaba lo cómoda que es mi cama."

– "Estás cansada. "

–"¿Tú no?"

–"Estoy bastante despierta gracias a los eventos ocurridos esta noche. No creo poder dormir en lo más mínimo."

Luka contempló unos segundos el contarle algo como para que Miku durmiera antes de seguir con el festejo al que estaría segura que iba a ser arrastrada más tarde.

–"El Príncipe Gakupo me ayudó a huir de allí, vine junto con otra mujer que estaba capturada también, alias Miki" – Se dio vuelta cuidadosamente, observando la mirada atenta que le ofrecía su novia – "Él no sabía que habíamos sido capturadas bajo circunstancias injustas… así… nos liberó."

–"Entiendo… apenas." – Mojando en alcohol una nueva venda, comenzó a limpiar las heridas en su estómago, observando una en especial con curiosidad, trazándola delicadamente con su dedo índice – "Serás afortunada si ésta herida no te deja cicatriz…"

– "¿Esa? Fue causada por Desgraciado."

–"¿Desgraciado?" – Sonreía levemente mientras continuaba pasando el alcohol por la herida.

–"Era el apodo de uno de mis captores, cuando le pregunté su nombre nunca me lo dijo. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

Miku suspiró deteniéndose por unos segundos.

–"¿Cómo saliste?"

Luka se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su arranque de ira primitiva. Resolviéndose a explicar detalladamente los hechos.

_Cuando Miki y ella salieron al encuentro de la nueva oleada de soldados que habían aparecido, abrieron los estómagos de algunos, rebanaron el cuello de otros y atravesaron corazones, Decidiendo que esquivar y cortar limpiamente era la mejor manera de deshacerse de ellos. Pero más seguían apareciendo a medida que avanzaban, en ningún momento dejaron de correr._

–"_¡Ten cuidado detrás de ti, Miki!"_

Luka embistió a un hombre agachándose de costado haciéndolo pasar por encima de ella, dejándolo caer de espaldas y atravesando a otro que llegaba en medio de la frente, retrocediendo y pateando con fuerza el cuello del que había caído minutos atrás. Un gran crack se escuchó hacer eco en la sangrienta batalla.

–_ "¡Luka, acércate a mí!" – Gritaba Miki mientras clavaba su espada en el hombro de uno de los soldados, haciéndolo gritar mientras se la quitaba rebanando su cuerpo._

–"_¡Eso intento! ¡Pero salen de todos lados!"  
_  
–"_¡Arrojaré una bomba, acércate a mí que allí está la escalera!"_ –_ Sangre bañaba sus cuerpos a medida que avanzaban, los soldados caían uno a uno ante las manos de las poderosas mujeres.  
_  
–"_¡Son unos monstruos!"  
_  
–"_¡Malditas asesinas!"  
_  
–"_¡No saldrán vivas de aquí!"  
_  
–"_¡Serán ustedes los que correrán por sus vidas!" – Miki cortó el brazo del primer hombre manchándola con más sangre en su rostro, sus vibrantes ojos rojos cobrando odio ante lo que hacía _–"_¡El instinto de sobrevivir es lo más horrible que he tenido que sentir hasta ahora!"  
_  
–"_Coincido, al menos hemos alcanzado la escalera… ¿Lista para otro round de supervivencia?"  
_  
–"_¡Concéntrate en seguir a mi lado, Luka!"  
Las dos tomaron el centro de la escalera, corriendo con sus espadas en defensiva._

–"Eso fue el principio, pero contaré el resto cuando estemos todos juntos."  
Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, mirando con culpa hacia el otro lado de donde estaba su amada, quien terminaba de vendar todas las heridas, observándola con cariño y sin mostrar la duda que flotaba en su mente. '¿_Cómo te liberaste, Luka_?' Pasó por arriba de ella y se tiró para justo quedar en la afligida vista de ella, sonriéndole tiernamente.

–"¿Por qué me sonríes?"

Miku decidió que lo mejor quizás era sentarse en el estómago de Luka… no sabía por qué, pero así lo sentía. En cuanto lo hizo Luka la miró extrañada pero sin hacer nada para quitarla de allí; luego la menor decidió proseguir.

–"Eres amable, divertida con tus chistes entre líneas, eres tierna, te preocupas por los demás, no te gusta pelear por más que seas la mejor en ello…"– Miku tomó las manos de Luka, y jugueteaba con ellas mientras más cálida por dentro se sentía – "odias la injusticia… tus ojos reflejan la braveza y calma del océano, tu eres mi elixir, cuando estoy contigo me siento protegida… ¿Por qué no te sonreiría?"

Luka había comenzado a dibujar una sonrisa contenta en su rostro, elevó las manos de ambas al aire, ahora parecía como que estaban forcejeando pero entre juegos.

– "Mi corazón se vuelve totalmente ligero cuando me sonríes, latiendo fuerte… me siento totalmente feliz a tu lado."

–"En mi caso…" – Luka se levantó y apoyó su frente en la de la chica, mirándola profundamente a los ojos – "Me siento la persona más fuerte cuando se trata de ti, sólo quiero complacer tus caprichos y vivir para verte feliz… no eres frágil y lo sé, te gusta jugar a ello" – Miku rio divertida sin romper la mirada que compartían – "Si tu quisieras, yo sería la protegida y tu mi ángel guardián. Eres única para mí y sé que nadie jamás podría remplazarte."

–"¿No nos pusimos muy idiotas?"

– "Si soy una idiota por amarte, ¡Lo seré con mucho gusto!"

– "Me gusta ser una idiota también." – Las dos quedaron en silencio un instante mientras que Miku veía tentada los labios de su acompañante – "¿Puedo… besarte… Luka?"

– "¿Qué pregunta sin sentido es esa? Cuando tú quieras." – Respondió ella, Miku poniéndose seria y capturando los labios de Luka suavemente, a pesar de que hizo fuerza para empujarla hacia abajo, Luka no lo hizo, por lo tanto las dos se estaban besando con fuerza.  
Miku se apoyó en sus rodillas y la tomó de las mejillas rehusándose a dejarla ir, la puntas de sus dedos apenas se apoyaban en la piel de ella.

Luka se atrevió a tomar de las caderas a Miku y levantar el camisón que tenía puesto, la piel de la cintura de Miku estaba demasiado cálida y sólo la incitaba a seguir admirándola.

En el momento en que todo se estaba yendo de las manos para ambas, simultáneamente se detuvieron; como era de esperarse, respiraban pesadamente con las respiraciones húmedas golpeando contra la sensibilidad de sus pieles. No se habían alejado, sólo se miraban con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

– "Siempre quise probar algo…" – Comentó Miku y Luka la miró, esperando para que hiciera lo que le plazca con ella. La menor sonrió plácidamente y pasó atrevida y tiernamente su lengua por entre medio de los labios de Luka, pero sólo fue eso. Luka se sonrojó por completo ante el pequeño acto, tan… provocador y delicado sólo como Miku podía serlo. Luka relamió sus labios y miró a Miku, totalmente sonrojada.

–"Hazlo de nuevo." – Dijo confiadamente, Miku se rió en voz baja y lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez, Luka capturó su lengua entre sus labios y enseguida empezaron a besarse más ardientemente, Miku sintió un ahogado gemido de parte de Luka, uno que nacía desde su garganta, tímido y seductor.

–"Luka…" – Pidió Miku, por fin logrando empujarla contra el colchón, –"…" – Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con la preocupada mirada de Luka – "¿Crees que…?"

–"¿Hacerte mía?" – Preguntó Luka en la voz más baja posible, había entendido a Miku hace rato. A pesar de ello negó con la cabeza, casi tan imperceptible. –"No puedo."

Miku ya lo sabía, pero quería confirmarlo de cualquier manera. – "¿Por qué no?"

–"Eres la Princesa… en algún momento por orden del Rey…" – Comenzó Luka abrazando a Miku y aferrándola contra su cuerpo, –"Alguien digno te desposará…"

–"Nadie es más digno que tú." – Refutó la idea firmemente, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, sintiéndose tranquila contra el calor de Luka. No quería soltarla... era perfecto así.

– "Quizás algún día, Miku, tú y yo podamos ser felices sin tener que enfocarnos en estas cosas." – Miku suspiró intentando agarrar torpemente con su otra mano las sábanas de la cama. –"Hasta entonces pienso robarte besos y hacerte la persona más feliz de cualquier manera," – Miku la miró soñadoramente, –"Pero evitemos la parte carnal por ahora." – Luka agarró exitosamente la sábana, ayudando a Miku a taparlas a ambas.

La mayor cerró sus ojos suspirando cansada y Miku acurrucándose junto a ella luego de decir:

– "Juro que esa luz se ganará una enemiga."

– "Nosotras tenemos cada manera de matar el momento."

Las dos compartieron una carcajada antes de que Miku arrojara una almohada al interruptor y apagara la luz.

* * *

La media mañana se había hecho presente en el Reino que habitaban los Caballeros.

Dos figuras femeninas dormían plácidamente abrazadas y sonreían en sueños. Una de ellas abrió sus ojos mientras volvía al mundo de la realidad; hacía mucho que no estaba tan cómoda… ni cálida… despertándose poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a avisarle que no estaba sola.

Miku.

Los eventos sucedidos en la madrugada de ese día inundaron sus pensamientos, haciéndola sonreír automáticamente. Bastante cansada y sin mucha energía de levantarse, recordó que tenía algo más que hacer para continuar sin problemas el camino de su vida, con esfuerzo, se dio vuelta.

– "Volveré más tarde, Miku." – Besó tan suave como una pluma la frente de la chica y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla.

– "Tan sólo encárgate de volver." – Le respondió inesperadamente Miku, abrazándola antes de que se vaya y acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de ella. Luka no se movió y dejó a Miku allí envuelta en sus brazos unos instantes más antes de reírse y dejarla con cuidado en la cama una vez más.

–"Te lo prometo."

* * *

Luka estaba sentada en el verdísimo pasto de un campo santo, miraba con una leve sonrisa a la lápida frente a ella. Un pequeño niño que no pertenecía a esa ciudad en la que estaba descansando… se preguntaba si estaba bien él con ello.

–"¿Te gusta este lugar en el que estás, David?" – Le preguntó acariciando el pasto que adornaba al espacio donde el cuerpo físico de aquél niño estaba. –"Espero que sí." – Luka acomodó un par de rosas al lado de él y se sentó mejor, sonriendo más que antes. –"Descuida, yo estoy de vuelta en mi hogar, así que espero que tu conciencia realmente descanse en paz. Me encargaré de cuidarte mientras viva."

–"Imaginé… que estabas aquí." – Luka volteó a ver a Miku y le sonrió. –"Luego de haber estado averiguando lo suficiente, sacamos que el nombre de él era David, según el hombre con el que trabajaba."

–"Sí…" – Respondió Luka secándose un par de lágrimas que no pudo evitar que cayeran, Miku se sentó al lado de ella y dejó de su parte un ramo de lirios. –"David ni siquiera era su nombre, pero yo lo conocí así."

–"Estoy segura de que a él no le molesta que lo llames así." – Miku apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Luka y sonrió tenuemente –"David…"

–"Oye, David." – Comentó Luka de la nada sonriendo –"Ella es Miku y es mi amada." – Continuó, Miku se irguió y se puso a ver a Luka cómo hablaba con el niño, una melancolía la inundó al ver a Luka con lágrimas en sus ojos, hablar y hablar con aquél pequeño espíritu como si estuviera ahí, aunque a lo mejor estaba. La otra mujer hasta se puso a contarle un par de cosas de su aventura de vuelta con Miki, detalles que ayer, ella no había escuchado.

–"Tu padre… tu padre luchó contra nosotras pero nosotras lo dejamos vivir, creo que lo reconocí al ver que tú tenías los mismos ojos que aquél hombre." – Seguía la Comandante, ignorando que Miku la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

'_David… ¿Eh?_'

Luka besó un rosario, lo colgó en la cruz y se paró, le ofreció una mano a Miku que sonreía cálidamente, ella se persignó ante la pequeña lápida.

–"Hasta siempre, David." – Comentó Miku cuando Luka le tomó la mano y comenzó a guiarlas fuera del lugar.

* * *

Iban tres días de Carnaval y todos seguían tan energéticos como nunca. Tres personas se habían levantado más temprano de lo normal, aún con energía para gastar.

–"¡Ah…! ¡Luka es tan valiente!" – Len tenía dos colitas alrededor de su cabeza y una cara bonita de preocupación, tenía las manos juntas en el pecho –"¡Es tan humilde! ¡Luka, te amo!"

–"¡Ya no te preocupes más, mi princesa!" – Kaito tenía una expresión madura y de adoración en su rostro, tomó de las manos a Len y lo miró con dramatizado amor –"¡Ya estoy aquí, sólo para ti!"

–"¡Oh, Luka!" – Len hizo la misma cara de adoración que Kaito y lo abrazó con fuerza y una terrible risa intentaba escaparse de sus labios, Miki estaba secándose las lágrimas de risa sentada detrás de ellos, totalmente entretenida con la obra de teatro que les montaban los dos muchachos para ella. Como fueron los primeros tres en levantarse, estaban muy aburridos y decidieron actuar como ellas, algo que habían estado pensando hace rato y por fin lo llevarían a cabo para Miki.

–"Estoy segura de que no actuamos así." – Entró Luka muy molesta, una cara de odio terrible y que juraba sangre para los dos jóvenes; al lado de ella, estaba Miku casi con la misma cara, sólo que mucho más seria.

–"¡Estoy demasiado cansada…!" – Gumi entró y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, un poco delante de las otras dos, ella se masajeaba el tabique para bajar un poco el estrés y presión que tenía.

Los dos chicos se asustaron por demás y tropezaron al suelo y miraron a Miki con desesperación.

–"¡Miki, corre y sálvate!" – Le murmuraron al unísono en voz baja a ella, quien los miró un tanto preocupada y confundida. –"Y creer que faltan Meiko y Rin aún…" – Siguió Kaito, abrazándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

–"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Miki a los dos sin entender la situación.

–"¿Sabes hace cuanto que vivimos juntos!?" – Preguntó Len ya levantándose cuando vio a Luka cerrar la puerta de un golpe con las chicas a su lado, mirándolos lista para matarlos. –"¡Todas ellas han sincronizado!" – Gritó cuando entró Rin mirando a Luka furiosa.

–"¡Luka! ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso!" – Le gritó al pasar al lado de ella.

–"¡¿Qué diablos es tanto alboroto!?" – Clamó con poder Meiko al entrar, viéndose enojada y fastidiada.

–"Miki… eres nuestra única salvación por ahora…" – Musitó Kaito a punto de llorar.

–"¿Sincronizaron?" – Preguntó de lo más confundida la inocente pelirroja con el dedo índice en los labios.

–"Miki, tú vivías sólo con tu padre ¿No?" – Len la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo, chocaron a Luka y a Miku, Kaito salió enseguida detrás de ellos, decidido a no tener ningún hueso roto.

–"¡Kaaaaitooooooooooooooooo!" – Bramó Luka corriendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

Miel! Mieeel para todos ustedes! A pedido del público y la mano mágica de alguien cuyo nickname empieza con H (?) Este fic ha agregado a MikixRin. :3

Para los que no me entendieron qué quiero decir conque "se sincronizaron"... es cuando las mujeres básicamente por naturaleza de convivencia tienen el período casi al mismo tiempo, diferencias pocas entre días, una semana. Pueden venir el mismo día incluso, acá se me ocurrió aumentar el peligro un 90% al haberlas puesto a todas juntas excepto Miki xD

Muchas gracias a todos por su ánimo, los quiero mucho x3 He decidido seguir adelante sin más.

**Hikari3d**: Hay que gritar como fangirl, yo lo he hecho en el pasado y luego recibí el almohadonazo powah de mi hermano xD! Todavía falta para el premio GumixLen :D Me voy a tomar un momento para saber si dejás review en este cap, así te puedo molestar en el próx si no lo hiciste 8D *Le gusta molestar*

**Alkem**: Todos sabemos que Miku es una chica mandona y bellamente tierna xD y no sólo eso, ella sigue robando besos! Qué te pareció la respuesta de Luka? Jajaja Para Len vamos a tener que esperar un poquito a que finalice el Carnaval :3

**Chinensis' Fan**: Anda, anda tanteando terreno la princesa :3

**Regiz**: Imagino que hay que seguir esperando o amenazarme (?)

**TakoGirl**: Espero esa sonrisa siga allí presente x3 Yo tengo un mínimo de ocho a diez contraseñas diferentes, a veces se me hace una laguna 8D Anotatelas por ahí, un lugar que sólo tú sepas :3

**Binvalt**: Medio que lo intenté xD

**Nekoloid-chan**: Me gusta tirar baldazos de agua fria a las mentes pervertidas a veces (?) o seguir estimulándolas (?) Si duró poco obviamente lo disfrutaste *Festeja*

**Akemi Homura**: MikuxLuka Fuck Yeah!

**Akira Grit Akaku**: Es que Luka en este fic es estúpida y sensual ;I

**Emi**: Eres un zombie! Kyaaaa! xD Ahí hay MikixRin y estará actualizándose :P

**Alex**: :o Se jueron a la de Luka! *fangirl* Saludos ;3

**Interval-san**: Antes que Vladimir todavía nos quedan varios días de... -se corta la comunicación- (?) Gracias, saludos para ti también! :D

**Lily Megurine**: Tengo la curiosidad, pero creo que me gusta como va el fic así que dejaré flotando la duda en el espacio exterior (?)

**Kotobuki Meiko**: Bienvenida! 8D (Te digo bienvenida porque es la primera vez que "hablamos") xD! A lo mejor si Miku practicaba con un arco y varias flechas se ahorraba mucho tiempo 8D

Sigue adelante y no te olvides de llevarte a tus amigos y seres queridos mientras avanzas! 8D Muchas gracias a todos! :D!

Nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Gosh. Oh guys. You have no idea.  
XD ¡Sáquenme a pasear y envíenme la inspiración! -Les pasa la correa y mueve las orejitas de perro que tiene camufladas en su cabellera (ignoren mi colita) -

Los que me quieren encerrar en el sótano para que escriba abstenerse (?) -sí, encima quisquillosa-

¿A dónde anda **Avvi Vasquez**? Avvi Vasquez! *Mira para todos lados* ¡Bueno! Espero sepas que este te lo dedico a ti :3 en mi listita mágica (?) Te corresponde ya o3o

Así que oí que les gustan los capitulos largos...  
Vamos a ver quiénes son los fuertes y terminan de leerse este :3

Please, Enjoy!

* * *

En un salón del castillo, se encontraba no sólo la princesa, sino que absolutamente -y alrededor de ella- todos los Caballeros, sonriendo y jugando con los lápices, revisando las carpetas; entreteniéndose con lo que tenían… así es, la Princesa tenía que retomar sus clases y junto a ella, se anotaron todos sus amigos.

Miku en particular, estaba en medio de Luka y Kaito; en el centro de todos los Caballeros.

Un hombre medio calvo y de bigote, ya las canas predominando en su desgastado castaño cabello, entró en la habitación y se quedó helado. Él sabía que tenía que darle clases a la Princesa del Reino, pero nadie le avisó de esta suma de alumnos súbita que tenía frente a él.

–"Esto es fácil profesor;" – Luka se paró y miró bastante fría y amenazante al hombre, Kaito hizo lo mismo y fueron seguidos por todos los demás Caballero, las sillas habían sido empujadas detrás de sus rodillas con la fuerza de sus cuerpos. – "Miku tiene mala fama como alumna," – Ante esto la Comandante se ganó una mirada que echaba chispas de ella –"Pero la última vez el de la mala fama fue quién le enseñaba. En otras palabras, atreva a pensar siquiera en algo desubicado sobre nuestra princesa…"

–"Y no querrá saber lo que podrá sucederle." – Finalizó Kaito y sus otros amigos tocaron por si acaso las espadas que colgaban de sus cinturones. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del adulto allí presente.

–"¿Ha quedado claro?" – Le sonrió amablemente Miki, de nuevo esa aura que dejaba entrever el peligro en sus ojos.

El hombre pensó que estaba frente a una banda de bandidos con más elegancia de la normal, aunque siendo su alumna la princesa… y los otros alumnos que eran más unos guardaespaldas que otra cosa, sería lógico que la protegieran tanto… se aseguraría de andar con pies de plomo para que ellos no sospecharan ni de su respiración.

Y primero que todo que él no tenía nada malo que esconder como para que estuviera tan amenazado. ¡Insolentes! ¡Jum!

–"Le advirtieron que tenga cuidado con lo que pensara." – Amenazó Rin desde su posición, sus ojos capaces de asustar hasta al mismísimo diablo.

* * *

Diez comensales en una mesa, larga y abundante en comida; ocho amigos y dos adultos compartiendo la bienvenida a dos chicas con mucho futuro por delante y que habían regresado de una factible muerte.

Todos estaban en silencio y disfrutando de la velada como era costumbre cuando almorzaban con su alteza. A pesar del silencio y la placentera sonrisa del Rey al apreciar la presencia de un veterano de guerra como el padre de Miki, la nombrada y su proclamada hija adoptiva, Luka; las miradas cómplices entre los ocho jóvenes eran inevitables, algunas incluso eran acompañadas de sonrisas e imparables susurros de risillas como si fueran aquellos infantes de hace nueve años, reviviendo el pasado.

–"Y ¿Cómo les fue hoy en las clases?" – Inquirió el Rey, para luego tomar un sorbo de su vino de bodega mientras los observaba desde su lugar.

Todos miraron a cualquier lado esperando por el valiente que dijera algo lo suficiente convincente.

–"Pues, al contrario de la mayoría de mis clases particulares, no entendí un—"

–"Rin quiere decir que el sistema logarítmico que vimos hoy es un poco avanzado para nosotros" – Len miró reprochando a su hermana, quien se sacó la culpa sacudiendo sus hombros y un obvio gesto de: '_¿Qué?! Al menos hablé'._ –"¡Pero!" – Levantó el dedo índice para hacer énfasis en lo que decía – "Un par de empujoncitos del profe nos han servido."

–"En el caso de Kaito y mío," – Se agregó Meiko, posando sus cubiertos a ambos lados del plato momentáneamente – "hemos recordado muchas cosas, así que nos ha sido fácil la clase."

–"Y yo puedo decir lo mismo." – Luka miró luego a Miku, Miki y Gumi, las únicas que podían decir que la clase fue "normal" dentro de los estándares en los que estaban.

–"A nosotras nos ha ido bien, ¿No?" – Agregó la pelirroja y mirándolas al buscar la aprobación de ellas.

–"¡Tanto que hemos pedido una excursión!" – Se rio Kaito recordando cuando se puso en caprichoso y en modo Yo-también-fui-estudiante-y-no-tuve-viaje-de-egres ados. Habían amenazado al profesor, pero bien que éste no se fue libre del pecado de pensar que colgar a tan molestos alumnos no alcanzaba.

–"Ya veremos si se puede cumplir eso, hay varios lugares para visitar a decir verdad." – El rey se volvió a quedar callado en cuanto los demás sólo sonrieron exhalando y continuaron con lo suyo.  
Ambos padres presentes se pusieron a hablar entretenidamente de repente, los dos compartiendo varias anécdotas del pasado que no tenían en común y aventuras de los niños que los acompañaban.

Rin, por otra parte, se pasó la lengua en el colmillo mientras medía la distancia y apostaba todo a su puntería, la cara de diablillo que portaba comunicó todo a Luka que la miraba entretenida en frente de ella, lista para divertirse un rato también. Con todo el cuerpo quieto y sólo las manos haciendo un difícil trabajo, la pequeña agarró la cuchara de postres y la forzó hacia atrás entre sus dedos, una diminuta arveja a punto de ser catapultada.

Un apretón doloroso en el muslo de Luka, justo en el músculo, hizo que ella abriera grande la boca y que sus ojos demostraran a los mil vientos ese dolor, giró la cabeza a ver al artífice de tal acto, Miku, que tenía una sonrisilla vengativa.

–"¿Por qué no la has detenido aún?" – Le preguntó en voz baja mientras Luka se limitaba a seguir abriendo la boca para no dejar que algún sonido saliera para que los hombres allí no las oyeran y tuvieran que dar absurdas explicaciones –"¡Eres igual que ella!"

En ese corto tiempo al haberse distraído, una arveja-misil dio de lleno en el ojo a Miki, quien se pegó tremenda cachetada en la misma área sólo por puro reflejo, se mordió la lengua por no decir en voz alta ningún violento "¡Auch!". Miró a todos lados con el único ojo que podía ver en ese instante y vio que los nueve la observaban curiosos; por supuesto ¿Cómo no oirían un sonido seco como ese? Pero lo que también vio fue a Luka con una sufrida mirada y a Rin sonriéndole demasiado inocentemente, en otras palabras, con un cartel de miles de luces delatándola.

–"Pequeña Miki, ¿Te ha sucedido algo?" – Preguntó preocupado el Rey al lado de su padre, quien también parecía demandar saberlo. Antes de responder hizo fuerza con sus dedos para sostener la pequeña arveja en su mano y no revelar que fue eso, la lágrima que expulsó su lagrimal sería otra historia, la cubriría con su flequillo largo.

–"No, nada" – Miró a Rin un segundo y sonrió –"Es que recordé que olvidé de darle agua a mi mascota en casa" – Mintió tan mal y profesionalmente al mismo tiempo que sólo le quedó seguir mirando a los ojos al veterano para que le creyera; y ni hablar que ella no tenía mascota, su padre se quedó mirándola extrañado, pero enseguida comprendió la treta de su hija.

–"¿Puedo acompañarla para que nos ocupemos de él? Yo ya he terminado y no creo que a Miki le moleste"– Pidió Kaito, dejando los cubiertos a los costados y mirando dulcemente como todo un niño a su padre. – "Sólo si usted nos deja, su alteza."

–"A mí también me gustaría acompañarlos" – Dijo Luka medio nerviosa pero honestamente, sonriendo lo mejor que podía ante el maltrato a su musculito que aún le palpitaba.

El rey analizó a los tres jóvenes unos segundos realmente no deseando que se fueran pero… antes ellos hacían lo mismo, ahora sólo tenían un integrante más para complicidad.

–"Encárguense de volver para la tarde así continuamos con la reunión." – Se los permitió rindiéndose, ya sabía incluso que se tomarían toda la tarde para volver, que volverían locos a algunos soldados y ciudadanos con sus jueguecillos de la juventud.

Los tres se pararon inmediatamente y se miraron sólo como ellos podían. Cómplices.

Miku, Rin y Meiko compartieron miradas entre ellas disimuladamente.

–"Provecho y con su permiso" – Murmuraron lo suficiente alto el trio y se escaparon apresurados por la puerta. Apenas ésta fue cerrada, oyeron como los tres habían empezado a correr sin escrúpulos, el rey se rio junto al otro padre.

Rin enseguida se irguió y envió una dulce mirada al rey –"¿Podemos—"

–"Vayan." – Respondió al instante ya acostumbrado al comportamiento de ellos.

Miku fue la primera en levantarse, ganándole a Rin y seguida por Meiko. Len y Gumi suspiraron, ya viendo los próximos eventos a participar.

–"¡Provecho y con su permiso!" – Exclamaron las dos tiranas mientras que los otros tres fueron tranquilos.

* * *

–"¡Que esperen que no puedo correr!" – Suplicó Luka caminando apurada y con una lágrima a punto de salir –"¡No sabía que Miku conocía cómo inmovilizar a alguien! ¡No ayuda que me duela todo!"

–"¡Yo no fui maltratado pero quería en serio darle de comer al cachorro ese!" – Se adelantaba Kaito apurado en medio de ellas intentando no resbalar en el suelo que todavía falta por encerar.

–"¡Yo sólo salí porque Kaito me dio la oportunidad de prepararle una venganza a la enana esa!" – Miki escupía fuego con el ojo enrojecido, una mueca de furia sádica en sus rasgos – "¡Ya dije que no recibiré los dulces maltratos de ella sin defenderme como Luka!"

–"¿Soy la única maltratada?"

–"¡Es amor! ¡Amor!" – Continuó él. – "¡Pero creo que podemos planear algo para ellas, tú y yo Luka podemos hacerlo como un acto de puro amor, una pequeña broma!" – Luka lo miró y el reboleó los ojos, –"¡Masoquista! ¡Piensa que con esto Miku te golpeará más!"

Los tres oyeron cómo la puerta de la habitación anterior a la de ellos se abría y varias corridas la acompañaban.

–"¡Corran, corran, corran!" – Gritó Luka ampliando su sonrisa y tomando la delantera, Kaito fue segundo gritando como niño asustado -valientemente- y Miki, la tercera, que pudo ver a la rubia que ya se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

–"¡Carajo!" – Musitó, apresurándose como jamás lo había hecho y el horror acariciándole la espalda. – "¡Manga de masoquistas!"

–"¡Alcáncenlos!" – Exclamó Gumi emocionada, luego de pensarlo muy poco se había convencido de que jugar como antes iba a ser algo necesario al menos una o dos veces por semana, ya lo tenía todo planeado, sí.

–"¡Creo que yo voy en el otro equipo!" – Exclamó Len esforzándose para llevar más velocidad y así adelantándose por mucho –"¡Las veo luego, suerte!"

–"¡Está dicho, esto es guerra!" – Gritó Miku junto a Meiko aún corriendo entre los pasillos y soldados que pasaban.

* * *

–"¿Así que antes ellos hacían esto muy seguido?" – Preguntó él, saboreando el trozo de carne que le quedaba. –"Mi hija se iba a jugar con sus amiguitos en el barrio, así que no puedo quejarme tampoco."

–"Ah sí, la madre siempre les dio el gusto de salir a jugar pero siempre y cuando se terminaran sus verduras, es una anécdota muy graciosa…" – El rey se rio y lo observó divertido, apoyando la copa de vino en su lugar en la mesa – "Como todos los niños, no les gustaba comer y mucho menos las verduras." – El pelirrojo apoyó los cubiertos en el plato para indicar que había terminado, su compañero hizo lo mismo –"Una vez, en un almuerzo especial… la madre de Miku y la de Gumi dijeron que no se irían hasta que todos terminaran esa comida que ellas dos habían preparado con tanto amor para ellos".

Unos sirvientes pasaron enseguida a comenzar a recoger las cosas –"Cómo ellos 'no tenían tiempo' para perder con el almuerzo, tomaron en cuenta el amor depositado en ello… recuerdo que Kaito y Luka se habían parado y estudiado casi toda la mesa entre los dos, los demás estaban todos sentaditos en sus lugares. Enseguida se sentaron uno al lado del otro y le dijeron a _mamá_ que sirviera por favor, pero con las indicaciones de ellos." – Su acompañante se cruzó de brazos en la mesa, sonriendo ya como todo un padre orgulloso mientras que el rey se le notaba la melancólica felicidad de un buen recuerdo grabado en el tiempo. –"Luka señaló rápidamente a dos, indicó que a Miku le sirviera los puerros, pues a mi pequeña le encantaban esos; y a Gumi las zanahorias"– El Rey señaló a la nada con fuerza, como imitando a uno de los niños en aquél momento –"Allí se metió mi hijo y señaló a Luka, dijo que a ella le sirvieran una buena porción de atún. El problema fue," – Se rio y se secó una lágrima solitaria de su ojo –"Que las cosas que quedaban no eran del agrado de ninguno, la madre de Gumi los miró enternecida cuando se quedaron callados señalando a nada los dos pequeños líderes… aunque mucho no les importó, enseguida huyeron hasta la cocina con ella detrás de ellos para saber qué era lo que estaban planeando.

Pasaban más sirvientes haciendo reverencias por pura disciplina ante el gran Rey, era raro que esta vez se haya quedado en sobremesa.

– "También me acuerdo que allí fue cuando Meiko se paró y se sirvió una gran cantidad de agua, alegó que como a ella no le gustaba nada de eso, pues se tomaría todo el agua sin objeciones. Nunca reparé en que eso no era agua." – El rey miró al costado con una capa de culpa importante de padre – "En ese instante, llegaron Kai y Lu con bananas y naranjas y se las dejaron en frente a los dos más pequeños del grupo. Kaito fue el único que decidió que con un poco de carne estaría bien, pero con la condición de recibir un poco de helado. Siendo el príncipe, los sirvientes no hicieron más que caso, realmente no reparando en preguntarnos a nosotros, los padres." –Le señaló la mesa, los únicos platos a los que le faltaba algo eran los de las frutas y verduras nombradas en el relato, el padre de Miki se sorprendió un poco, no había prestado atención a eso. –"Kai obligó a Mei que comiera la carne con él, así no andaba con hambre mientras jugaban, le costó pero luego de que él se rehusara a comer si ella no lo hacía, lo logró."

–"¡_Todos terminen lo que tienen!_ ordenó Kaito _'¡Y así saldremos más rápido_!" – La mesa quedó vacía y el rey se levantó, invitándolo con un gesto de su mano a caminar al hombre –"No pasaron ni quince minutos que todos habían aniquilado una buena porción de lo que les parecía lo suficiente, se levantaron y salieron corriendo como si tuvieran un gran evento al que asistir. Era de esos momentos que Miku se unía a ellos aún." – Antes de irse, el rey lo miró a los ojos – "Comenzamos a colocar frutas de vez en cuando en la mesa por si se les ocurría volver a hacerlo…" – Ambos salieron hacia el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose al patio –"Si hubieses observado, lo único que fue tocado por parte de ellos fueron los puerros, las zanahorias, naranjas, bananas, el atún; Kaito y Meiko han almorzado debidamente, ya que lo que a ellos les gusta… nos rehusamos aún a colocarlo. La pequeña Miki también vi que almorzó como correspondía, quizás si ella decide comer más seguido aquí, ordene que pongan lo que a ella le gusta…"

–"Frutillas. Miki adora las frutillas." – Contestó automáticamente él, sonriéndole al rey –"Tengo el presentimiento de que vendrá seguido."

* * *

–"¡Reunión de equipo!" – Exclamó Len al alcanzar a todos detrás del arbusto en el que se escondían _estratégicamente_ –"¿Qué es lo que queremos hacer?" – Se arrodilló al lado de Luka y miraba detrás de él de vez en cuando, como si esperase que alguna de las chicas se mostrara enseguida.

–"_¡Reunión!_" – Oyeron los cuatro gritar a Meiko, y si escucharon bien, ellas no estaban muy lejos.

–"No sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer" – Como era de esperarse, Miki no entendía bien qué sucedía, estaba sentada estilo indio al lado de Kaito – "Ni siquiera por qué estamos separados en equipo."

–"Tú dijiste que te vengarías de Rin, ¿Me sigues?" – Kaito levantó el puño a nivel de su pecho y tenía una mirada determinada –"Bien, esto es un Versus entre nosotros y ellas, nuestro deber es ganar a como dé lugar. ¿Sigues?" – Miki asintió y los demás lo observaban también decididos a ganar –"Esto era muy normal cuando éramos pequeños, digamos que tú incentivaste a todos a volver a realizarlo, ¿Entendido?" – Ella volvió a asentir, esta vez una sádica curvatura dibujada en sus labios, Kaito paseó la mirada entre los cuatro que eran ellos –"Ahora mismo nos queda que uno de nosotros vaya y arregle las reglas de juego y a qué jugaremos exactamente" – Como si fuera que estuvieran escuchando, Rin les gritó del otro lado de donde ellas estaban:

–"¡Tregua!"

–"Esa es nuestra señal. ¿Listos para ganar, equipo?" – Kaito se levantó y colocó su mano en el medio, extendida. Luka apoyó su mano segunda y Len tercero, los tres miraron a Miki, quien sonrió y también lo hizo.

A continuación, se dieron vuelta y encontraron a Meiko al frente de las otras tres chicas, esperando a que uno de ellos fuera y acordaran las reglas de juego.

–"Meiko sabrá cómo jugar contigo, Kaito, lo mejor será que… Miki. Miki será nuestra pantalla líder por ahora." – Luka miró muy seria a Len por su aprobación y él asintió, –"Sé que a ti no podrán manipularte." – Miki se puso a pensar un poquito… esto era una batalla de las jefas de la casa contra… su cara se transformó en una de horror en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba con los que llevaban ¡La correa en las parejas! ¡Cruel destino! ¿¡Por qué?! Respiró hondo y se convenció a sí misma de que tenían que ganar ¡No podía defraudarlos! ¡Ella no iba a perder ante la adorable enana— Miki ya tenía ganas de llorar, ¡ya estaba perdiendo contra ella misma!  
Len estaba mirando las cambiantes expresiones de Miki mientras se acercaban, probablemente ya estaba conciente del peligro en el que estaban. Pobre.

Estaban en el jardín del patio trasero del palacio. Cuatro personas frente a otro cuarteto. El débil viento los despeinaba mientras sus miradas se cruzaban echando chispas. Miki no quitaba la vista a Rin como si en serio quisiera arrancarle los ojos, no era que la rubia no juraba lo mismo.

Miki ya sabía cómo ganar. Lo tenía todo planeado. Oh sí. Mhm.

–"Todo vale." – Ordenó la mujer cruzándose de brazos al dar un paso al frente e incitando a Miki que hiciera lo mismo y tal como esperaba, ella lo hizo.

–"No vayan a arrepentirse de decir eso." – Devolvió la líder inclinando su cabeza de costado, desafiando de una manera que nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer con Meiko, ésta dejó de sonreír y no detuvo su vista de querer descifrar a la pelirroja peligrosa esa.

–"Todos sabemos que en dos de todos los parques han quedado algunos cartuchos de los fuegos artificiales." – Meiko se dio vuelta mientras todos caminaban con ella y Miki al frente. –"La misión es que dos miembros de cada equipo irán a una y tendrán que volver con uno de los cartuchos."

–"Es decir que el cartucho tendrá que venir con mi equipo o con el de ustedes." – Analizó Miki con la mano en el mentón y mirando al cielo. –"Perfecto." – Meiko pensaba que esta chica estaba demasiado confiada. Debía rápido aplicar algunos paños fríos a su ya enardecido orgullo. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta: –"¡Luka ven conmigo!" – Gritó Miki adelantándose endiablada por la velocidad.

–"¡Hey!" – Exclamó Rin largando a la carrera también –"¡Miku, vamos!"

–"¡Todo vale!" – Le respondió en voz alta Luka al pasar por al lado de ella y empujar a Miku encima de Meiko, quien se mordió los labios con tal de no insultar innecesariamente, después de todo, eran sus propias reglas.

¡Ah, qué belleza la del doble filo en estos juegos!

–"¡Corre, Miku, ve y hazles tragar, no morder, **tragar** el polvo!"

–"¿Qué sucede, Meiko, presientes que vamos a ganar?" – Le preguntó Kaito con una sonrisa diablilla, siguiendo los consejos de Miki antes de que fueran hasta ellas.

Gumi chistó y cerró los ojos al cruzarse de brazos. –"Debes estar loco para pensar que Luka podrá ganarle a Miku."

* * *

–"Ooooleeeeeeee" – Miki esquivó con una gran sonrisa y de un salto el empujón que iba dirigido a ella por parte de Rin, las dos irían lado a lado si no fuera porque la menor se desconcentraba intentando hacerla caer, Miki planeaba que la chica se cansara antes de que llegaran, así ella podría correr tranquila hasta la meta y aunque no se había olvidado de Luka, dudaba que ella pudiera en contra del encantador juego de Miku. Actualmente, Rin había quedado atrás una vez más por haber pasado de largo como colectivo lleno por al lado de ella.

Y no muy lejos del dúo, se encontraban Miku y Luka jugando carreras sin violencia… sin violencia por parte de Luka.

–"¡Te repito una vez más, amor; no podrás ganarme!" – Luka se reía de la tenacidad que tenía Miku al querer detenerla aunque ningún truco le servía ¡Por principiante! Como los dos equipos iban hacia la misma plaza, Miki y Luka podían ver que iban tomando la delantera aunque sabían que no podían confiarse mucho, las enemigas en serio estaban decididas a usar la violencia para detenerlas.

En cuanto entraron al parque, Miki siguió de largo y Luka se detuvo dándose vuelta con toda la magia y seducción que sólo ella podría brindarle a Miku.  
Rin no pasó por alto esto al pasar por al lado de Luka, y se preguntó cuál era el plan de las mujeres al hacer tal cosa.

La pelirroja tomó uno de los cartuchos y lo aferró debajo de su brazo, respiraba agitada pero si se detenía ahora, no habría vuelta atrás. Rin la alcanzó y se interpuso en su camino.

–"Lamento comunicarte que no pasarás, Miki." – La menor también estaba un poco cansada; agazapada, desafiaba a Miki a dar un solo paso delante. Las dos podían sentir el fresco del aire calmando en sus acalorados cuerpos.

La integrante del grupo de Kaito bajó el cartucho en medio de ellas y con sumo cuidado de no perturbar a su contrincante, tratándola como si fuera una bestia a domar. –"Ven y tómalo, si lo obtienes, te dejaré ganar… ¿Qué te parece?"

Rin echó un fugaz vistazo al cartucho y volvió inmediatamente a mirar los ojos de Miki. ¿Qué estaba planeando? Era una oferta tentadora… no evitó mostrarle los dientes, de veras conteniéndose de golpearla.

Luka y Miku, por su lado, estaban en la suya.

–"¿Qué sucede, pequeña, no confías en que Rin pueda vencer a Miki?" – Curioseó Luka abrazándola con fuerza por detrás, Miku estaba sonrojada y sin poder moverse de aquél ardiente abrazo que la hacía sentir los atributos de la más grande contra su espalda, ¿Así que ese era el plan? Pero ¿Acaso Miki seduciría a Rin también? Luka corrió el cabello de Miku a un costado y besó suavemente el cuello de ella, no importándole que estuvieran tan a la vista, después de todo, ese parque estaba cerrado para ser limpio más tarde.

–"Luka— esto… es trampa…" – A pesar de la queja, Miku hizo más lugar a que la boca de Luka hiciera su camino en su cuello, estaba totalmente a su merced ante los fogosos labios de la astuta mujer.

–"Nuh-uh… todo se vale." – Ella cesó la pequeña tortura para ambas y se quedó simplemente abrazándola. Antes se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Miki, pero ahora como que no le molestaba mucho. Y ojalá que se tarden un poquito más.

Unos metros más adelante…

Rin por fin pudo colocar su mano sobre el cartucho justo cuando Miki sostuvo la muñeca de ella con otra triunfante sonrisa. ¡Okay! Ahora** sí** estaba perturbada. Miki se acercó peligrosamente hacia su rostro mientras seguía sonriendo, a Rin no le gustaba _tanto _la situación.

–"Atrévete a quitármelo." – La desafió en un susurro confidente y levantando la mano de Rin sin que ella se haya dado cuenta; la había distraído exitosamente.

–"Nunca fue tuyo en primer lugar." – Ella intentó bajar la mano pero se dio cuenta de que la fuerza de la más alta no la dejaba ¡Estaba perdiendo! ¡Ella también sabía jugar a seducir! ¡Pelirroja tramposa, degenerada, demente, idiota, estúpida!  
Lo malo es que en ese instante no sabía **cómo** seducir, se había concentrado mucho en querer ganar. ¡Vamos, cerebro, activa el modo seductor de Rin ON!

Miki suavizó su agarre y pasó por encima del cartucho, ahora estaban cuerpo a cuerpo la una contra la otra. –"No olvides que Meiko dijo que todo vale."

'¡_Rin, concéntrate_!' Se dijo a sí misma, desesperándose un poco porque no podía poner una restricción a sus propios deseos interiores '_¡Aléjala, es el enemigo! ¡Mierda, esto no puede estar gustándome!_'

Si Rin estaba peleando ella sola contra sus restringidos deseos, Miki no estaba tan lejos, pero la primera no lo notaba. Sólo que la pelirroja sí tenía más control sobre ella ya que no estaba tan concentrada en que Rin le podía llegar a gustar de alguna forma u otra.

–"No sabía que eras tan… sumisa." – Le comentó al patear el cartucho lejos de ellas sin que la menor se diera cuenta, ahora el cadáver del fuego artificial estaba delante de ellas y más cerca de Luka. ¡Más vale esa idiota esté prestando atención!

–"¡No lo soy!" – Exclamó de golpe al empujarla lejos, Miki cayó al suelo mirando asustada al cartucho, Rin miró detrás y también lo vio –"¡Ese fue el plan, lo sabía!"

–"¡No lo harás!" – Gritó la joven más alta, apurada al tomarla del tobillo y haciendo que Rin también cayera. Se levantó y corrió hasta el cartucho, lo tomó y salió corriendo –"¡Hasta la vista, gatito!" – Exclamó mirándola por sobre sus hombros y sacándole la lengua.

–"¡**Ah**! ¡De ninguna manera!" – Se frustró la joven mujer persiguiéndola y molesta –"¡No seré tu gatito!"

–"¡Jamás dije que tenías que **ser** mi gatito!" – Ahora que sabía que Rin estaba furiosa, decidió dejar atrás cualquier charla y salvar su pellejo huyendo.

Luka que seguía cariñosa con Miku, vio a la figura pelirroja de Miki acercarse más y más, se enfocó en tapar los ojos de su querida, ahora, concentrada en ganar la carrera; el corazón se le aceleraba más y más a medida que Miki se acercaba con Rin detrás, ya sabía qué hacer. Se enfocó. –"¿Miku…?"

La nombrada estaba más relajada que cualquiera en los brazos de ella, –"¿Mhm…?"

–"Te amo." – Le dijo y la levantó de golpe justo cuando Miki pasó por al lado de ellas, Rin se frenó sin habérsela esperado cuando vio a Miku ser enviada contra ella violentamente, las dos colisionaron directo al suelo.

–"¡Miku, se supone que tú ibas a seducir a Luka, no al revés!" – Pero mientras ella se quejaba, juraría que los ojos de Miku estaban teñidos del color de la sangre ya que emitían un aura asesina.

–"Esta noche si llegas a oír gritos, prométeme que no te acercarás a la habitación de Luka." – Murmuró pasándose la lengua a lo largo de los labios mientras miraba a la susodicha huir con Miki, alejándose más y más.

Rin abrió grande los ojos y sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda. _'¿Qué has hecho, Luka?'_

–"No me molestó que me haya seducido para ganar… en lo más mínimo." – Si alguna vez Rin se imaginó cómo hablaban las succubus, estaba segura de que Miku les ganaba en oscuridad y lujuria. –"Sólo que no puede esperar a que me calme tan fácil por haberme soltado sin un paño frio." – Miku le ofreció la mano a Rin para que se levantara, quien lo tomó gustosamente a pesar de que no quería lidiar en ese instante con la reencarnación del Príncipe Asmodeus. –"¿Crees que las alcancemos?"

–"Usa esa lujuria que tienes para alcanzarlas, yo usaré mis propias razones vengativas para con Miki."

–"Entendido."

* * *

–"¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu casa, Miki?" – Preguntó Luka desinteresada mientras se acercaban hacia el palacio, ella llevaba ahora el objeto.

–"¿Escapando tan temprano de tus castigos, Luka?" – La miró de reojo para cuando entraron en el palacio, vieron enseguida a Meiko patear el suelo y a Kaito y a Len chocar los cinco festejando.

–"¡Esta vez me parece que me dolerá más si me quedo!"

Fueron alentando la marcha de a poco hasta que llegaron al lado de Meiko y arrojaron el cartucho a sus pies. –"Ganamos." – Comentaron al unísono al tirarse al suelo y descansar espalda con espalda. Kaito se puso frente a Meiko con aire de superioridad, tal y como los tiempos de antes.

–"¿Cuál es el siguiente juego, bella dama?" – Le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Len ya se preparaba, estirando los músculos por si acaso; Gumi no pasó desapercibida y se levantó especialmente para hacer lo mismo. Meiko chistó de nuevo y apoyó la mano de ella sobre el pecho de Kaito, enviándolo unos pasos hacia atrás.

–"Espera a que lleguen mis chicas, así por lo menos escuchan." – Quienes como si estuvieran oyendo, se apresuraron más en llegar. Miku estaba bien agitada mientras que Rin no tanto, ésta estaba más o menos igual al ritmo de Luka y Miki. Ambas evitaron contacto visual con las dos ganadoras.

–"Huelo perdedoras." – Musitó Luka tapándose la boca y la nariz, Miki detrás de ella sonrió ampliamente con los hombros sacudiéndosele y Kaito y Len sonrieron a las otras dos mujeres, también prometiendo que les ganarían.

–"Cómo vas a sufrir, Luka, ni te lo imaginas." – Le dijo amargamente Rin al pasar al lado de ella y sentándose al costado, su espalda dando contra los hombros de ellas. Miku se sentó estilo indio en el suelo, cerró los ojos y apoyó una de sus manos en la rodilla, Luka se levantó y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole como todo un ángel. Por más que Miku quiso resistir, no pudo; sonrió a lo enamorada y dejó que Luka la volviera a abrazar como hace un rato pero más decentes ya que estaban en el palacio, como amigas.

–"No canten victoria todavía, recuerden que queda la clásica peleas en las afueras del Reino." – Gumi se paró al lado de Meiko, era hora de arreglar el siguiente juego, y esta vez decidían los chicos.

–"¿Podemos jugar a imitar a Miku y a Luka?" – Kaito recibió un cartuchazo de parte de Luka en la nuca y una mirada sulfurada de Miku. –"Okay no."

–"¡No, no! ¡Ya sé!" – Len se paró de un salto de su lugar y miró emocionado a Meiko –"¡Vayamos hasta el jardín y veamos quién trae el bicho más raro que podamos conseguir!"

Silencio.

–"¡Ahhh!" – Luka se levantó también dejando que Miku recayera en sus piernas –"¡En ese caso yo también quiero ir!" – Meiko vio a la chica entusiasmada, ella misma recordaba de cuando jugaban allí que había bichitos que ni deberían estar en un jardín normal… dirigió la mirada a Kaito, el otro contrincante y luego a Gumi, quien se veía lo bastante convencida.

–"Pero si vamos allí podemos estar casi toda la tarde intentando encontrar algo mejor que el otro…" – Expresó su punto de vista al empezar a caminar en dirección al jardín sin hacer caso a sus propias palabras.

–"¡Miku yo quiero ir!" – Luka se agachó frente y de rodillas a Miku, mirándola suplicante –"¡Vamos y busquemos, sólo para divertirnos!"

–"¡Si ustedes van se mantienen lejos de nuestro usual área!" – Exclamó Kaito ahora mismo caminando en medio de Len y Meiko, al lado de ésta, iba Gumi.

Miku quería hacerse rogar o continuar viendo la carita de gatito mojado en medio de una lluvia de Luka pero Miki y Rin, iban a ahorrarle el placer.

–"Rin," – La pelirroja observó luego a Luka –"Luka, yo quiero ir; ¡No sé muy bien de qué están hablando pero suena muy divertido!"

–"¡Entonces vamos!" – La menor de las cuatro se levantó y tomó las manos de Miki y Luka y se las llevó poco a poco del lado de la princesa, quien de nuevo ya estaba con ganas de asesinar lentamente y saborear la cálida y turbulenta sangre de sus víctimas –"¡Y Miku, esto sucedía siempre, no te pongas en el papel de novia celosa!"

Era mucho para hacerse con un papel, eran todos amigos primero que nada. Pero tampoco la iba a sacar barata, ella siempre celó un poco más a Luka.

* * *

En el jardín, se cruzaron a nada más y menos que al rey y al padre de Miki.

–"¡Rey!" – Exclamaron Gumi y Meiko juntas, deteniéndose en sus lugares con un leve derrape de sus botas.

–"¡Padre…!" – Kaito también se frenó y Len sólo lo hizo por inercia, detrás de ellos llegaban entusiasmados como si fueran cachorros recién nacidos las otras cuatro, aunque Miku al ver al soberano se calmó un poco.

–"Chicos, ¿Han terminado ya?" – Los dos hombres estaban sentados como si la panza les pesara, inclinados hacia el cielo y sonriendo como sólo los viejos sabios hacían. El resto del grupo se detuvo al llegar.

–"En realidad nuestras competencias van por la mitad…" – Confesó el hijo, viéndose apenado con una mano apoyada en la cadera y otra en la nuca –"¿Qué hora es?"

–"Oh, recuerdo muy bien estos momentos." – Iniciaba de nuevo el más viejo, optando por volver a relatar recuerdos –"Ahora mismo se van a ir a meter en el vestigio de bosquejo ese y comenzarán a luchar entre ellos con diferentes insectos que encontrarán. Esos tiempos pasaban cuando Luka y Kaito gustaban de ellos." – Los nombrados se pusieron rojos de vergüenza y agacharon las cabezas, no porque era exactamente verdad por parte de Kaito, sino porque es incómodo que digan eso ¡Y listo! –"Y Miku se ponía totalmente celosa ¡Cómo celaba a su hermanito!" – Los jóvenes se miraron unos a los otros y se preguntaban si en serio **esto** estaba sucediendo.

–"Padre, no es necesar—"

–"Calla, Miku, siéntate aquí y escucha lo que hacían antes." – Él corrió un asiento para la princesa y le sonrió –"Tú eras la que menos se juntaba con ellos así que te gustará oír las aventuras de Rin y Len, las de Gumi, y cómo olvidar a la Diosa Meiko."

Era el turno de los demás de mirar a cualquier lado menos a sus propios amigos ¡Eran cosas de niños!

–"Con más razón, mi Rey" – Interrumpió Luka con una suave sonrisa –"Si ella era la que menos tiempo estaba con nosotros, más debería dejarla ahora venir a…" – Dilo, Luka. –"A… jugar con nosotros."

* * *

–"¡Con su permiso!" – Meiko saltó una carreta de frutas con el corazón en la garganta, ese salto fue pura suerte ¡Gracias agilidad! –"¡El que atrape a Kagamine Len, Caballero del Rey; tendrá el beneficio de ganarse cualquier premio que desee en el juego que quiera!" – Declaró y varios hombres y mujeres se pusieron a mirar al joven rubio.

–"¡Mierrrrda…!" – Len aceleró pero vio que los soldados le cerraron el paso.

–"¡Caballero Kagamine!" – Cruzaron las lanzas justo delante pero él se deslizó en el suelo, cruzando la puerta al mismo tiempo en que Gumi y Kaito saltaron por el otro lado para hacerlo. Meiko ya había cruzado hace rato y los miraba victoriosa, cruzada de brazos y apoyando su peso en una sola pierna.

–"Hemos escapado primero del castillo." – La mayor de todos tomó una fruta de la carreta que había cruzado justo anteriormente –"La victoria nos corresponde."

Detrás de ellos venían Rin y Luka.

–"¿Y las otras dos?" – Gumi estaba consolando a Kaito quien estaba en el suelo deprimiéndose por haber perdido contra ellas.

–"Estarán oyendo historias un rato." – Añadió Luka sin preocuparse y haciendo sonar su cuello.

–"No podemos continuar sin ellas…" – Ciertamente, Meiko señaló a la ciudad –"¿Vamos a ver los resultados de los juegos? Esta noche es el baile de cierre con la princesa o el príncipe."

* * *

– "¡¿Cómo que Lily y Yuma están en la ciudad?!" – Luka estaba frente al panel de resultados y Rin sólo se rascaba la nuca avergonzada –"¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes, Rin?"

La rubia miró al costado abultando sus labios en un puchero mientras pensaba en una manera de salir del embrollo en el que estaba. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba muy ocupada jugando con Miki?

–"Yo la estaba distrayendo, Luka, no es necesario molestarla tanto," – Miki cerró el panel en frente de la cara de la nombrada y le hizo frente seria –"¿Cuál es el problema con esos dos?"

La Comandante se vio dubitativa un segundo, ya no tan frustrada ni con ganas de sacudir a Rin; tranquila. La menor de las tres abrió el panel de nuevo, a lo que se ganó que Miki la observara curiosa. Los soldados que las habían escoltado todo el tiempo se veían serios pero con notable inquietud frente al estado nervioso de las dos superiores que más conocían.

–"Mira," – Dijo la más pequeña y señaló el nombre de Lily –"Ella es del Reino que maneja su padre, el Rey Masuda." – Miki que estaba viéndola a los ojos, volteó bruscamente a ver el nombre –"Y Yuma," – Deslizó su dedo índice hasta el nombre del joven –"Es su escolta personal, un hombre con la suficiente capacidad de ganarle a Luka, Kaito o cualquiera de nosotros."

–"Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos qué hacen ellos aquí" – Luka apoyó la mano extendida sobre el nombre de Lily y se puso seria –"Son amigos, pero igual nos lo preguntamos."

–"¿Y cuándo vamos a traer a Gumi?" – Preguntó nervioso el rubio del grupo –"No podemos dejarla con Kaito y Meiko, ella también quiere ver a los ganadores."

–"Tranquilo, Romeo, ahora nos encargaremos de eso. ¡A la sala de reuniones!" – Los cuatro salieron corriendo hasta el otro pequeño grupo que estaba husmeando por los puestos del carnaval, iniciando un juego de carreras hasta el cuarto de Miku.

* * *

–"Dejando de lado el tema Yuma y Lily por ahora…" – Después de haber discutido por un determinado tiempo el asunto a mano, Luka se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, mirando específicamente a Miki –"Una de nosotros ofreció al ganador una cita con cualquier Caballero en las carreras" – Todos se alarmaron un poco al mirar a la pelirroja que ahora parecía estar rogando a la tierra que sacara dos brazos de roca y la arrastrara hasta el núcleo caliente… fingiendo como toda una actriz. –"Les diré primero quién fue el Caballero que esta afortunada persona eligió." – La mujer caminó lentamente en línea frente a ellos, dio una ida y a la vuelta, tanteando los nervios de todos, sonrió y se paró en frente de la joven de cabello verde –"Gumi Megpoid; tienes una cita con el apuesto ganador. ¿Algo que te gustaría decir, joven victoriosa?"

A la chica que de repente tenía toda la atención sobre ella se le sonrosaron las mejillas y una visible mueca de incomodidad se postró en sus facciones faciales, jugueteando con la tela de la cama entre sus dedos, miró a Luka de una forma muy tímida que hizo que la misma se sintiera débil ante la ternura de sus ojos. Que Miku no se entere. –"¿No puede ser otra chica?" – Agudizó su vista mirándolas a todas y se detuvo en la tonta sonrisa de Len. –"No me gustaría tener una cita así como así…" – Volvió sus verdes ojos a los azules de Luka. –"¿No?"

–"Al menos míralo a tu ganador y dime si no quieres." – Le sonrió y tomó su mano levantándola animada – "En ese caso enviaré a Miki a que se encargue de él." – La señaló malicioa y llamó a Rin con la vista –"Rin, trae a todas las chicas que prepararemos a Gumi para su cita."

–"E—Eh?! ¿Es- es es ahora?!" – Gumi se plantó y todo el calor acompañado de su sangre subió a su cuerpo, viéndose preocupada –"¡Nadie me dijo que sería ahora!"

–"Hey Gumi." – Rin que la tenía de la otra mano se dio vuelta y puso los brazos en jarras –"Es ahora. Y confía en mí." – La joven se vio un poco dubitativa antes de rendirse y ser llevada en medio de todas las chicas hacia su habitación.

Dentro, quedaron sólo Kaito y Len.

–"¿Estás listo?" – Inquirió el más alto al pararse, sonriendo confianzudamente y para ser cómplice de Len. –"Ni se espera que eres tú."

El muchacho sonrió tímidamente y se soltó el cabello, su larga cabellera rubia cayó sobre sus hombros y luego se quitó el chaleco negro que usaba. –"Un buen baño será lo primero, ¿No, maestro?" – Respondió con otra pregunta a la que Kaito asintió contento.

–"Yo me encargaré de dejarte a mano tus mejores camisas y pantalones."

* * *

–"Y… ¿A qué hora es la cita?" – Gumi había salido de bañarse y se estaba secando el cabello dócilmente con una toalla blanca.

–"Comienza a las siete." – Rin trajo un par de borceguíes y dos pares de zapatos como para una fiesta –"¿Alguno de estos te gusta? No tienes mucha variedad" – Gumi la miró con una sonrisa presumida, comenzando a divertirse un poco con tanta preparación. Más convenía que el chico que se había atrevido a ganar valiera la pena de esta cita porque definitivamente sería casi imposible ganarle a su Len.

–"¡Los borceguíes!"

–"Es una cita no un campo de batalla." – Luka entró con una prenda blanca en sus brazos que a simple vista parecía relucir con volados –"Pero creo que quedarían mejor con este pequeño vestido" – Levantó la pieza de ropa y se las mostró. Las tres sonrieron contentas con las elecciones que tenían hasta ahora, eso es… hasta que Miku entró con un juego de aretes en las manos.

–"Tienen suerte de que no es una cita formal." – Las retó y mirándolas mal –"¡Porque entre las tres no harían ni media!" – Lanzó los aritos a Gumi que los atrapó hábilmente entre ambas manos quien se quedó mirándola divertida ante el tonto enojo de la joven.

–"Creo que estas botitas negras estarán bien para esa bonita ropa que trajo Luka" – En sus manos, Meiko mostró un par de botitas de gamuza negra. –"¡Y si ocurre algún inconveniente en medio de la cita te sirven para correr!"

Miku sintió ganas de golpearlas a las cuatro. No era en base al sentido de la moda, eso no le molestaba pero el hecho era, ¡El condenado hecho era que siempre había algún pensamiento relacionado a pelear!

–"Iré por algún abrigo que vaya con ese vestido" – Miku se fue y apenas dejó la habitación las cuatro chicas suspiraron nerviosamente.

–"Vaya chica que te conseguiste, Luka." – Rin no supo qué hacer cuando la otra sonrió sin hacerse problema mientras Gumi se abrochaba el sofisticado sostén de encaje negro que usaría. – ¿Y tú qué haces colocándote ropa interior tan seductora? ¿Qué planeas, eh?"

–"Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, enana." – Miki corrió a la chica del camino e hizo dar una vuelta a Gumi para que se luciera, los volados del vestido se elevaron en el aire y dio un toque bastante mágico junto al cabello húmedo de ella, tanto, que las dejó calladas.

–"Ve y ponte otro sostén." – Insistió Rin poniéndose nerviosa mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar al verla y en su mente, seguramente volando las ideas.

–"¡Usa esta vincha y bucaneras blancas, harán un hermoso juego!" – Meiko le pasó lo que trajo y Luka preparaba el secador de cabello y el peine.

–"¿Juego? ¿Qué _hermoso_ juego dices, Mei?" – La rubia del grupo estaba más trastornada con el paso de los minutos ¡Ese sostén era **demasiado** atrevido!

–"Relájate enana, ven," – Miki le tomó la mano y se la llevó afuera sonriendo apenada a las otras chicas justo cuando entraba Miku con una delicada chaqueta negra –"Vamos a tomar aire fuera ¿Sí?"

–"¿Qué le sucedía a Rin?" – La princesa le entregó la chaqueta en las manos a Gumi y ésta las envolvió entre ellas, dejándola en su regazo mientras Luka ya comenzaba a peinarla.

–"Sólo se puso a pensar demasiado." – Meiko dio una vuelta alrededor de Gumi –"Creo que ya está lista."

* * *

–"¿Estás loca?" – Miki forzó a Rin contra el balcón y se cruzó de brazos mirándola enojada pero siendo nada grave –"Lo que tu hermano y Gumi hagan es de su incumbencia y para aclarar, creo que lo que estás insinuando es exagerado."

Rin miró al costado apoyándose caprichosa contra el soporte del balcón.

–"Kaito me entendería."

–"Hasta donde sé todos se criaron juntos así que ni siquiera un hijo único aquí es un mimado. Ni siquiera yo… bueno yo un tantito así" – Miki juntó los dedos índice y pulgar mientras hizo moción a su cantidad de caprichos que podría tener, la rubia la miró con una sonrisa de costado que la desafiaba a molestarla.

–"No es eso, ¿Es necesario usar esa clase de ropa interior? Gumi no sabe que es Len." – Ahora que había aclarado el punto de su inseguridad, Miki se encontró riéndose.

–"Meiko la obligó a usarlo."

–"Esa hija de una gran madr—"

–"¡Relájate, Rin!" – Miki colocó ambos brazos a los lados de la pequeña mujer, impidiéndole así salir a matar a Meiko. Las dos quedaron enfrentadas y separadas por muy poca distancia; Rin aún no caía en ello y mucho menos la pelirroja. –"Sólo relájate. No pasará nada o ¿Es que acaso te piensas que con lo tímido que es tu hermano hará algo de tal magnitud? ¡Qué hermana celosa resultaste ser!" – Rin en cualquier caso hubiese reventado la nariz de la persona que se atrevió a decirle así de un solo puñetazo, pero en este momento sólo suspiró mostrándose un poco triste y mirando al suelo sin moverse. Miki no se esperaba tal reacción. –"¿Qué sucede?"

–"No lo sé." – Sus ojos temblaron y se rehusó a ver a Miki a los ojos, poniéndose más incómoda con cada segundo, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, por supuesto que sabía lo que le pasaba pero no lo diría, era muy egoísta de su parte y odiaba ser así.

–"Algo más te sucede, sólo dímelo." – Miki relajó sus músculos y ahora se apoyaba en una pierna además de tener ambos brazos a los lados de la otra chica, Rin estaba probando ser una nuez muy dura con escudos más poderosos de traspasar. –"Puedo estar aquí toda la noche de ser necesario."

–"Sólo déjame sola." – Rin corrió sus brazos arisca y entró dentro velozmente, fingiendo risas apenas entró al baño donde estaban Gumi y las demás.

–"Vaya promesa la mía de estar toda la noche de ser necesario." – La siguió dentro con un mal sabor en su boca, esto no se había terminado.

* * *

–"¿Entusiasmada, Gumi?" – Luka y Rin habían acompañado a la afortunada al destino propuesto por aquél misterioso joven que era el mismísimo Len. Miki y las restantes permanecieron a una prudente distancia para no perturbar más al muchacho que seguramente tenía el corazón en la garganta de los nervios o eso, fue lo que les dijo Kaito antes de que ellos dos salieran para ir al punto de encuentro.

–"No realmente…" – Gumi se acomodó el vestido un poco viéndose en serio incómoda.

–"¿Es por lo que te gusta Len?" – Se quiso asegurar la rubia mirándola a los ojos; Luka con su altura, ya había divisado a los dos hombres en la otra cuadra mientras oía atentamente la conversación de las chicas, mientras ellas no miraron, Luka levantó el brazo bien alto para indicarle a Kaito se alejara inmediatamente de allí.

–"Sí, siento que estoy traicionándolo de alguna manera, a pesar de que no somos nada…" – La rubia y la joven de cabellos rosados apoyaron las manos en los hombros deprimidos de Gumi.

–"Quédate tranquila," – Continuó Rin – "Si tiene que suceder algo entre Len y tú, esta cita no podrá interponerse." – '_Todo lo contrario'_

Estaban cada vez más cerca y era momento en el que deberían decirle hasta donde llegar a Gumi y ellas alejarse para prevenir cualquier rara emoción que podrían provocarle a la joven de la cita o al mismo muchacho.

* * *

Miki estaba cruzada de brazos y mirando aburrida a las otras tres mujeres acercarse cada vez más a Len, aunque sí, estaba emocionada por sus amigos, su mente estaba en otra dimensión que implicaba hablar a solas con la hermana gemela del rubio.

–"¿Qué te aqueja, pelirroja?" – Meiko estaba tomando un jugo de naranja que sacó de por ahí en algún aleatorio puesto de los del Carnaval, y aunque era increíble, sí, ¡No era alcohol! –"Desde que sacaste a Rin antes que estás seria."

–"No me pasa nada, sólo estoy molesta que no pude ayudarla."

–"¿Qué le sucede a Rin?" – Inquirió Miku mirándola ahora mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa blanca desinteresadamente.

–"Eso quiero saber." – Miki se irguió y empezaron a seguirlas a las otras chicas despacio por inercia. –"¿Me hacen un favor?"

–"Siempre y cuando pueda cumplirlo." – Contestaba Meiko arrojando la cajita a un cercano canasto de basura. –"Miku también dice lo mismo." – Respondió por la princesa mientras que la misma la miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa.

–"Ya la oíste." – Miku observó a Luka levantar el brazo seguramente para que los chicos la vieran…

–"Quiero que nos dejen solas a mí y a Rin ahora. Te enviaré a Luka enseguida y Meiko, ve a buscar a Kaito."

–"¿Es algo que nosotros no podamos saber?" – Meiko se sintió un poco excluida de que Rin probablemente se sintiera mal y no les contara nada a ellos y sí justamente a Miki… pero no podía negar que con lo poco que se conocieran… no tenían esa relación idiota de amigas que se confían todo como enemigas que se respetan. Complicado. En otras palabras, la dura forma de ser de Miki con ella le inspiraba confianza absoluta.

–"En cuanto averigüe qué es, veré si puedo lograr que ella se abra y nos cuente a todos."

–"Yo digo que vayamos yendo" – Miku señaló hacia delante donde las chicas ya estaban básicamente dando las señales a Gumi de dónde debía ir. Las chicas de ojos rojos se pararon en puntas de pie para ver mejor; Meiko salió corriendo rodeando la cuadra para irse con Kaito y Miki le sonrió a Miku antes de ir en busca de Luka. –"¡Más tiempo con Luka!" – Festejó la princesa con una creciente sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

–"De acuerdo, sigue derecho y verás a un joven con un ramo de rosas rojas esperando por ti. Estará vestido formalmente informal." – Luka miró delante donde Len se veía muy nervioso, era genial ser más alta que las otras dos chicas. –"¡Bien, toda la suerte del mundo, Gumi!"

–"¡Así es!" – Rin le sonrió de oreja a oreja realmente deseando que todo fuera más que perfecto entre los dos – "¡Ve y disfruta de la estupenda cita que tendrás!" – Golpeó a Gumi en la espalda enviándola hacia delante mientras que la otra no se veía con muchos ánimos de avanzar.

–"¡S-Sí!" – Musitó, arreglándoselas para avanzar despacio a un paso delicado.

Miki ya había llegado y mentalmente les deseó muy buena suerte a los dos jóvenes, se tomó un instante para admirar a Gumi caminar decidida pero enseguida vio a Rin dar un paso delante mirando a su hermano; aprovechó ese momento para tocarle el hombro a Luka y comunicarle todo en una sola mirada. Miku estaba enojada; okay no, eso no. Pero que las dejara solas funcionó a la perfección.

Luka retrocedió unos pasos despacio para no llamar la atención de la rubia pero antes de irse tomó del brazo a Miki y le murmuró al oído:

–"Pórtense bien." – Se alejó luego de sonreírle y seguramente ya sabiendo que Miku estaría donde antes.

'_¿Tan poca fe nos tienen?_'

* * *

Gumi suspiró nerviosa a medida que seguía avanzando, ya estaba frente al parque y al lado un pequeño puesto para cazar peces dorados, varias parejas y niños andaban intentando hacerlo mientras ella aún no levantaba la vista de los pequeños seres marinos que se veían muy lindos en el agua cristalina y climatizada especialmente para ellos. Recordó de golpe que ella debía ver al joven, reconocerlo. Elevó la mirada y vio varios pétalos de rosa que se desprendían de a poco de un tembloroso ramo de rosas de un intenso color bermellón que difuminaba a rojo pasión cerca de ella y a un muy apuesto joven rubio de ojos celestes como el mar, sosteniéndolas. Él estaba sonrojado y mirando al suelo y de seguro tampoco la había visto, tenía una camisa negra apenas desprendida que permitía admirar su pálida piel y pantalones de jean azules marinos combinando.

Gumi no podía creer que el chico que ganó la carrera y pidió una cita especialmente con ella era después de todo, Len. Fue… muy valiente de su parte.  
Cualquier inseguridad anterior se borró de su ser y una de placer pacífico se apoderó de ella, caminó despacio hasta él y con una enorme sonrisa iba a hablarlo, se había puesto tan feliz de saber que era él, ¡De verdad no se lo esperaba! Pero de la nada otra chica apareció en la escena frente a ella, una no muy elegante vestida, pero bien presentable.

–"¡Len!" – La chica lo tomó del brazo y él se vio muy asustado de repente, ésta mujer lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que le dolía incluso –"¡Ya he llegado! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!"

A Gumi se le formó un nudo en la garganta y apretó con fuerza sus manos, ¿No fue él quien ganó la carrera? ¡No debió haberse ilusionado tan rápido! Sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse cálidos y ya tenía ganas de llorar, no vio venir esto, ¡Diablos! ¡Se había entusiasmado mucho por nada!

–"¡Espera, maldita loca!" – Oyó a Len de repente gritar, ella levantó la vista de golpe y se encontró con él intentando zafarse del agarre de la chica, un gran alivio instantáneo pero aún sin ánimos de elevarse la inundó –"¡Suelta las rosas! ¡No son para ti!"

–"¿Qué dices, Len?!" – La intrusa y chiruza ésta que estaba en el camino de Len y su cita, Gumi, estaba empezando a enojar a la última. Quizás ella no era la cita; pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que él sufriera percances por parte de la desconocida. –"¡Si estás aquí tú solito!"

–"No me gustaría usar mi autoridad para detenerte la última noche del Festival." – La adolescente quitó la mirada unos instantes del muchacho y observó congelada en su lugar -aún pegada a Len- a Gumi, mirándose las uñas con notable ira en sus rasgos faciales. –"Pero créeme que puedo hacerlo si sigues interponiéndote tan caprichosamente con alguien tan respetado como un Caballero."

Si los Caballeros tenían algo que metía miedo, era esa hermosa voz que parecía emular a la misma alma de un ser que provenía de los más recónditos rincones de algún mundo en el cual el horror reinara fuera común. Fría y distante; indicaba que te alejes de ellos y los problemas por el resto de tu vida si querías pasarla bien.

–"Bórrate de mi vista." – Indicó finalmente Gumi dejando de lado sus uñas y dedicándole una fulminante mirada a los ojos.

Y eso fue lo que la pequeña joven hizo. Soltó muy despacio a Len, tragó saliva, asintió obedientemente y se retiró como si nada jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Len también tragó saliva y miró los restos del ramo de rosas que tenía, tan sólo una estaba más o menos presentable, un poco sacudida, pero estaba muy bonita a pesar de todo.

–"Lamento que esa chica te haya arruinado tu regalo, ¿Quién es la afortunada?" – Preguntó ella observándolo al ramo también, una leve sonrisa cansada jugando en sus labios.

–"Ah, te sorprenderás." – Él suspiró y dejó el ramo en uno de los arbustos, muy fluido de su parte; ella suprimió una risa ante la actitud de él –"La estoy viendo en este mismo instante." – Se puso frente a ella y le ofreció la rosita, que justo perdió otro pétalo en el suelo, viajando hacia el suelo y dando vueltitas suavemente por la brisa y la presión de gravedad. –"Quizás deba conseguirme otro ramo…" – Comentó él sonrojándose y acercando la flor hacia el mismo arbusto.

Gumi se despertó de golpe de su pequeño trance al haberlo oído decir esas palabras y pegó un salto, totalmente roja y con el corazón latiéndole a loca velocidad, podía sentirlo en sus sienes ¡Su cita era él después de todo!

–"¡Ah! ¡No!" – Medio exclamó apresurada y tomó la rosa de la mano de él, la llevó contra su pecho nerviosa mirando al suelo y se quedó en silencio, cada vez más ruborizada –"Me gusta esta, está perfecta." – Agregó sin mirarlo a los ojos y concentrándose en la pequeña y querida rosa –"No… Por un momento pensé que…" – Podías decir que estaba teniendo un momento difícil para expresarse, Len le sonrió cálidamente a pesar de también estar nervioso, pero él se convenció de que debía tener confianza para tranquilizarla –"No me imaginé que eras mi cita… pensaba que sería un fortachón idiota con el que la pasaría incómoda… Pero me alegra mucho que seas tú, me alivia mucho saberlo. Gracias… por invitarme."

Ahora sí fue cuando Len sintió arder sus mejillas en calor y a una ola de libélulas chocar contra sus pensamientos, nublándolos y así sin saber qué decir. Sonrió tímidamente y le ofreció su brazo a Gumi, quien se quedó quieta un momento antes de tomarlo contenta. Una acción vale más que mil palabras a veces. Y sin contar que las palabras también son acciones.

–"Estoy feliz de que mi hermana y Miki me hayan puesto en tal situación." – Confesó ajustando su agarre en el brazo de Gumi de manera protectora.

* * *

Rin que estaba quieta mirando la escena que ocurría a unos metros, sonrió ya calmada cuando vio a su hermano y a Gumi alejarse sonrojados el uno con el otro, no más una química de amigos sino una que prometía pareja a futuro. Era una bella vista, sin lugar a la más mínima duda. Un suspiro melancólico escapó suavemente de sus labios y se perdió en el aire.

–"Señorita." – Oyó la voz de Miki quien llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca medio suelta en su atrayente cuerpo. A Rin se le atascó el aire en la garganta apenas la vio, no sabía por qué le había gustado tanto cómo se veía y ¿Qué era esa maldita aura de confianza y sinceridad mezclada con esos ojos que rogaban atención?

–"¿Qué quieres, pelirroja demente?" – Preguntó no siguiéndole el juego y siendo difícil de roer.

–"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, rubia degenerada." – Las dos sonrieron, Miki una que emitía paz y la de Rin una que estaba dejándose mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos confundidos de ella.

–"¿Por qué te interesa saber lo que me pasa?" – Se vio apenas angustiada y observó la luna que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo. –"No tengo nada de especial."

–"Para mí sí **eres** especial." – Miki comenzó a caminar al lado de ella, las dos yendo a ningún lugar en específico mientras avanzaban sin ánimos reales de hacerlo, lento y machucando la tierra debajo de sus pies. –"Además eres la lobo solitario de ese grupo igual que Luka ¿Cuántas veces le hablaste a tus amigos de lo que sientes?"

Rin sintió ganas de llorar de repente, Miki excavando entre sus heridas expuestas había tocado un punto sensible.

–"No quiero hablar de eso." – Refutó aún con fuerza, no haciendo caso a ningún revuelo entusiasmado por salir de sus sentimientos; el hecho de que estuviera insistiéndole en conocerla más había sido un punto a favor para Miki. –"Si sigues sólo me enojaré contigo."

–"Oye, estoy aquí para que dejes esa estúpida costumbre de ser la fuerte." – Miki tenía cierta experiencia; a pesar de que Rin quería alejarla sabía que no debía hacer eso y además de que quería abrazarla… eso no era lo mejor ahora, sólo haría sentir débil a Rin, mejor ir paso a paso. –"Y aunque te enojes conmigo… aún estaré aquí porque ni siquiera estás enojada conmigo, sólo es para descargarte que lo haces."

Había demasiada gente alrededor para el gusto de Rin que ahora más consciente de ello, se sentía demasiado expuesta ante los ojos desconocidos; al parecer Miki le había desnudado el alma sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tomó un rumbo que sólo ella conocía. Que la pelirroja, si aguantaba, la siguiera.

* * *

–"¡Kaaaaiiitooooo!" – Luka y Miku se habían encontrado con Meiko y el nombrado; los cuatro estuvieron caminando juntos mientras charlaban de trivialidades pero en consecuencia, Kaito y Luka se pusieron a jugar en un puesto hacía no mucho. Los dos estaban desafiándose hasta las uñas. –"¡Te veré humillarte frente a mí!" – Ah, apostaron correr vestido de banana por dos cuadras enteras al mediodía siguiente.

–"Oh dios, dime que no están haciendo esto." – Meiko se tapaba el rostro, el cuerpo, todo intentando pasar desapercibida y detrás de ella, Miku se refugiaba en su espalda pero aún así espiando por sobre su hombro.

El juego que los grandes amigos habían elegido, era…

–"¿El príncipe y la Comandante vestidos de sumo? ¡Eso sí que no se ve todos los días!" – Gritó un muchacho que se adelantaba a ellas junto a un extenso grupo de amigos para observar mejor el espectáculo. Luka y Kaito estaban en unos gigantes trajes de sumo, uno con el color rojo y el otro de azul, ambos mirándose y rodeándose tal y como los sumos lo hacían. El calor que tenían era obvio, pero lo más ignorado también.

–"¡Vamos príncipe!" – Oyeron gritar a una chica de voz aguda; Meiko y Miku suspiraron.

–"¡Muéstrele quién manda, Comandante!"

–"¿Los soldados también están aquí? ¡¿Y apostando!?" – Meiko se quería morir, en sentido figurativo, esos dos idiotas sí que se la buscaban.

La campana había sonado y los otros dos aparatos que eran el Príncipe y la guerrera corrieron el uno hasta el otro, colisionando y rebotando graciosamente hasta caer al suelo, los dos mordiéndose para levantarse de nuevo ya parecían dos tortugas de espaldas moviendo sus "cortos" bracitos y piernas que les proporcionaban los trajes.

¡Y la velada recién comenzaba! ¡Que sigan los juegos!

* * *

–"Dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" – Len se rascó el pantalón sin saber qué más hacer, no había planeado nada en absoluto. – "Es la primera vez que estoy en una cita y no… ¡No he pensado qué hacer!"

Gumi lo miró divertida aunque sintiendo el aroma de las rosas para ocupar sus nervios en algo –"Nos conocemos desde siempre, tampoco es para tener algo preparado… sólo busquemos algo para divertirnos ¿Qué te parece?"

–"Pero… es una cita…" – Gumi rompió contacto visual con él y bajó la vista totalmente sonrojada,

–"Ya sé que es una cita…"

–"¡Entonces hagamos lo que sea que se hace en una!" – Len miró la rosa y la tomó él solo –"¡Primero, esta cosa se supone que va en un florero!" – Gumi empezó a reírse cuando él miró a todos lados buscando quién sabe qué –"Y no estamos en tu habitación como para dejarla. Además de que está en tan… en mal estado. Puedo conseg—"

–"¡Ya te dije que está perfecta como está!" – Refutaba ella volviéndosela a quitar, –"Es la primera que me regalaste, quiero conservarla lo más que pueda."

–"La primera… que te di…" – Él sonrió a lo tonto –"¿Entonces ya tengo asegurada una segunda cita?"

–"Terminemos la primera y veremos el veredicto" – Se hizo ella la tonta, pasando la rosa en su mejilla, entretenida con la suavidad de los pétalos.

* * *

Rin seguía caminando despacio a paso de persona totalmente preocupada y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Miki iba detrás de ella, dando pasos seguros pero siguiéndole el ritmo; al menos, la pequeña le había dado un espacio en esa burbuja que se había creado. Lo único que se oía era el seco y crujiente sonido de sus calzados en la tierra apelmazada en medio de la noche de fauces bosquejas en las que las había guiado la menor de ellas.

–"Me siento sola." – Comentó Rin en voz baja mientras observaba la calle debajo de ellas, su voz suave y confidente, sólo para Miki. –"El mundo parece avanzar y sin mí…"

Miki que venía perdida en pensamientos, despertó de golpe y se quedó observando la cabellera de la joven desde atrás sin decir nada, sólo expectante con las manos en los bolsillos.

–"No lo sé… no sé por qué siento que me gustaría, me encantaría tener a alguien a quién amar." – Miki la siguió mirando mientras Rin caminaba, analizándose y confiándolo en ella. –"No todo gira alrededor del amor… existe el trabajo, los hobbies… la aventura, supongo que es lo que todos ellos se ven tan felices; y además soy joven, qué capricho más idiota."

Estaban totalmente alejadas de las luces y festejos de la ciudad del Reino. Se encontraban en los comienzos de un pequeño bosque que dirigía a los establos pero también alejados del mismo. La más joven se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y todavía evitando los ojos de Miki, quien le ofreció la mano para levantarla. Rin no entendió al principio pero igual tomó su mano. Callada, se colocó detrás de Rin y se sentó primero, obligando a la más joven a sentarse junto a ella pero entre sus piernas, la abrazó por la cintura protectoramente y se reposó contra la espalda de Rin, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serísima que la más joven obviamente no vio.

–"¿Qué crees—"

–"Shh. Ahora te sientes más segura, ¿No?" – Los latidos del corazón de Rin estaban acelerados y erráticos, confundidos. –"Continúa que aquí estaré escuchándote. Relájate." – Le repitió de nuevo, suspirando hondo, satisfecha con el perfume de Rin. Justo como esperaba, podía ser abrazada en el instante que estuvieran solas.

Por otro lado… la pequeña mujer se había olvidado de que estaba triste, se sentía emocionada en aquél abrazo que le estaba ofreciendo Miki como soporte… se sentía muy lindo; esas palabras encajaban perfecto.

–"Tienes razón en que el amor no es el centro de todo." – Miki comenzó a hablar y el sonido de su voz retumbó en la caja torácica de Rin. –"Hay muchas personas que ni se interesan en él y se sienten completas." – La mayor de ellas reforzó su abrazo en la pequeña, logrando que se recostara por fin contra ella. –"Sólo que tú creciste junto a Miku como tu mayor influencia, quien básicamente se enamoró de Luka desde que empezó la pubertad. Y al no ser básicamente un amor sólo físico, sino que también emocional… te dejaste llevar y ahora que ves que son muy felices juntas… también lo quieres." – Rin observó las hojas moverse despacio por la falta de corriente de viento en el paisaje oscuro que se le ofrecía.

–"¿Por qué tú eres paciente?" – Curioseó con el más imperceptible tono de voz, un susurro que dejaron entender las conjunciones de su boca más que nada.

–"Digamos que sé que el amor me llegará tarde o temprano…"

–"Pero yo quiero ser… amada."

–"Tienes un mal concepto del amor." – Se quedaron calladas y Miki se acomodó para que su boca estuviera contra la espalda de la joven –"Ahora mismo yo te estoy brindando amor." – Su cálido aliento chocó y se expandió contra la espalda de la joven, enviándole un pequeño escalofrío que puso su piel de gallina al máximo en toda su piel. –"Todos tus amigos lo hacen… yo estoy aquí a tu lado… y no te das cuenta que…" – La respiración de Rin volvió a alterarse ¿Por qué esperaba que Miki se confesara? ¿Qué estúpida y desesperada ilusión era esa? Para empezar, la demente no le gustaba de esa manera… ¿Cierto? Para empeorar sus nervios, la pelirroja no continuó y sólo dejó sus labios apoyados contra su espalda, podía sentirlos a través de la tela de su camisa.

–"¿De qué no me doy cuenta, Miki?" – Le dio coraje, deseando que fuera lo que las deidades quieran.

* * *

–"¡Ustedes dos tienen terminantemente prohibido volver a jugar de esa manera!" – Exclamó Meiko mientras le pasaba un algodón con alcohol en la frente a Kaito, él mismo se estaba riendo a carcajadas al lado de Luka, quien de paso tenía el dedo índice en la boca mientras sonreía.

Lo que Meiko estaba borrando de la frente del príncipe, era la enorme letra "E" de "Empate" en tinta negra. Luka tenía una igual de la cual Miku se estaba ocupando. En caso aparte, el dedo de Luka había sufrido un percance al ella haber caído mal, simplemente se lo dobló y ahora le dolía, y como una niña consentida, se permitió calmar el palpitante dolor en el calor de su boca, al contrario de las peticiones de Miku, quien fue la primera en besar el área afectada.

–"¡Excelente batalla, príncipe!" – Pasaron un par de adolescentes corriendo por al lado de ellos, varios muchachos y sólo un par de chicas. Él los saludó notando sus presencias y Luka recibió por su parte a otro par de chicas que la saludaron de paso fugazmente.

–"Pero fue divertido, Mei." – Comentó él sonriéndole como el caballero que era –"Deberías probarlo tú también, ¡Si quieres volvemos y jugamos nosotros dos!"

–"Lo lamento, es difícil oírte cuando tú estás en el valle de los perdedores y yo en el de los ganadores" – Respondía ella, presumida y contestándole a la sonrisa con una igual.

–"Uhhh eso fue duro." – Luka se quitó el dedo de la boca y tomó el algodón de las delicadas manos de Miku para ella terminar con la molesta mancha en su piel.

–"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – Miku tocó la mejilla de Kaito con sus dedos teñidos por la tinta negra y le dibujó una carita feliz, él le sonrió mientras que Meiko suspiró sonriendo. ¡Ahh! ¡Era tan lindo cuando las cosas estaban así de divertidas y sin nada de lo que preocuparse!

–"¡Vamos a las batallas con bombitas de agua!" – Exclamó Luka entusiasmada y con un enorme borronazo negro en el rostro. Meiko se sintió tentada ante la opción de ir allí, ¡Cómo le daría de duro a estos dos cabezas huecas!

¡Por los viejos tiempos!

–"Ah sí, ¡Vayamos allí!" – Meiko estrujó el algodón y toda su mano se vio marcada por líneas finas del líquido que despedía el humedecido material. –"¡Será sádico-divertido!"

* * *

La noche estaba avanzada una vez más, la luna en su punto más alto observando bajo su tutela a las estrellas y los habitantes del suelo de la Tierra. Las personas seguían viviendo la noche, disfrutando de cualquier manera posible el último día del Carnaval, todo estaba muy febril, los niños todos arriba y en diversas competencias, los adultos compartiendo tragos y juegos mientras que los jóvenes probaban cualquier evento que se les cruzase con tal de festejarlo al máximo.

Y, nosotros nos encontramos presenciando una pequeña contienda entre una futura pareja.

Gumi se reía a carcajadas y tapándose los ojos, con su otra mano se sostenía el estómago,

–"¡Ya me duele el estómago, no puedo más! – Continuó secándose una lágrima y su risa se desvanecía poco a poco, tomó aire y vio a Len sostenerse medio desmayado el estómago del otro lado de la mesa.

–"No sé cómo Kaito… puede…" – Apenas hablaba el pobre, pero se irguió y reposó su mejilla en una de las manos, sonriéndole a Gumi. –"Fue divertido, ¿No?"

–"Claro que sí, ¡Esta cita es bastante particular!" – Gumi probó otro bocado de su helado de banana Split, saboreándolo profundamente con los ojos cerrados al Len admirarla. –"Pero es perfecta como va." – Aseguró al encontrarse los ojos de él.

El que su chica haya estado halagando la cita en lo que iba de la misma, Len se sentía cada vez más seguro con ella, más afirmado sobre el terreno de sus sentimientos desbalanceados cuando estaba con Gumi. Estaba segurísimo de que si ellos no hubiesen sido amigos desde pequeños, ahora mismo él sería un manojo de nervios que no podría ni articular una sola palabra, se comportaría como un total tonto o la necesidad de actuar como un tonto para llamar su atención ¡Agh! ¡Qué complicado era todo! Pero cuando alguien te gusta mucho, lo quieres mucho, esas cosas pasan… y de suerte que no estaba temblando tanto ya.

Len sonrió ruborizado y avergonzado.

–"¿Gumi?" – Ella se sacó la cuchara de la boca y lo miró de reojo ya que estaba observando un grupo de personas que se acercaba cada vez más, acelerados todos. Len, no los había visto aún. –"Me gustas hace mucho tiempo," – Ella se sonrojó como un tomate y sus ojos estaban gigantes de sorpresa, eso le llamó la atención por completo y se encontró enfocada sólo en el chico delante de ella. –"Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a otra cita conmigo y que quizás, podamos ver si pudiéramos ser novios… siempre… he tenido la sensación de que eres lo único que necesito para completar mi vida… y, y no digo que no te tenga, quiero decir que me gustaría ser tu novio… y, y ya sé que somos jóvenes pero…" – Gumi estaba temblando ahora, tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y no sabía bien qué hacer con sus manos, pues las tenía torturando a la cuchara, mientras gracias a su sangre sentía arder sus orejas, mejillas, nuca, pecho ¡Todo! –"Y… eh, ¿Qué… qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría ser… mi novia? Por supuesto que podemos… probar con las citas primero, no te estoy apurando ni nada" – Len seguía hablando mientras Gumi continuaba en shock… abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, su expresión aún era la de sorpresa y el color de sus mejillas comunicaba lo… incapaz que era de hablar en ese instante.

–"Yo—" – Fue interrumpida por la anterior horda de jóvenes que venía apurados hace un rato, éste grupo, se llevó por delante la mesa en la que estaban, realmente ni siquiera mirando a dónde iban corriendo, una de las personas incluso aprovechó y tomó a Gumi del brazo, uniéndola al…

–"¡Mosh Pit de Fin del Carnaval!" – Gritó la chica que la había agarrado y arrojó a Gumi en medio del lío de cuerpos saltando y chocándose que era eso.

–"¡Gumi!" – Exclamó Len al ser empujado por otra de las chicas pero en vez de dentro, él envión lo llevó a chocar contra el suelo y lejos de la enardecida horda de adolescentes que estaban recorriendo el Reino juntando más y más para completar el Mosh Pit. –"¡Esa chica!" – Len se enfureció, él vio quién fue la que enganchó a Gumi, y esto no iba a terminar bien para ella.

* * *

El silencio las siguió varios minutos antes de que Miki contestara ante la pregunta, una respuesta que no necesitaba ser muy pensada.

–"De que… todos te brindamos amor." – Evitó una metida de pata que iba a decir ella. No había necesidad de crear absurdas escenas que no serían… pero ¿Por qué tenía locas ganas de decirle que ella podría ser eso que tanto buscaba? –"Si quieres encontrar a alguien… empecemos por tu estándar de gustos, ¿Qué te gustaría encontrar en esa persona que buscas?"

–"No lo sé."

–"No vamos a resolver nada de esa manera, estoy segura de que ya sabes qué te gustaría."

–"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no había encontrado nadie de mi gusto?" – Miki arrugó el ceño enseguida, se sintió molesta y desilusionada, sus labios hicieron una mueca de tristeza que Rin al prestar atención, la sintió. '_Bueno, cambié de opinión tengo la leve sensación de que he encontrado algo…' _Le gustaba que Miki se esforzara por ella y _mostrara_ incomodidad ante la negativa de que aún no había encontrado a quien le gustaba. –"Despertar… no me gusta despertar a veces y ver que aún no consigo algo que quiero." – Desvió la conversación de tema ahora que básicamente estaba más enterada de lo que quería.

–"Es el último día del carnaval, si quieres vamos y hacemos un concurso de chicos para ti." – Miki reacomodó su mejilla contra la delicada espalda de la joven y la atrajo más contra ella –"Pero me sentiré celosa" – Esta frase hizo a Rin sentir a su corazón despertar una vez más con entusiasmo, pero Miki no tardó en corregirse – "de que alguno de ellos te haya quitado de tu miseria y no yo, tal como prometí."

–"No es así. No creo encontrar la persona que ame en un concurso—"

–"¿Y por qué no?"

–"Porque… no confío en ellos, no les confiaré mi corazón."

–"Así no encontrarás a nadie, si sólo te refugias entre nosotros—"

–"Tú." – Miki abrió grandes los ojos y apretó la cintura de Rin contra ella, sus pulmones se quedaron reteniendo el aire, expectante; no obstante, la rubia no volvió a repetirlo. ¿Se había por algún misterio de la vida… referido a ella? Los roles invertidos, el corazón de Miki empezó a palpitar contra los sentidos del tacto de la más joven, las dos estáticas en un pequeño limbo sin punto de retorno. –"Me refugio en ti." – Sí existía un punto de retorno al parecer… Miki movió sus orbes al suelo y decidió cerrar los ojos.

–"Si sigues refugiándote en mí, no encontrarás a tu tan buscado ser amado."

–"¿Tú crees…?" – Rin se corrió de los brazos de Miki y se dio vuelta apoyando una mano en el muslo de la otra joven. –"Quiero probar…" – Miki se quedó mirándola mientras Rin se sentó de rodillas frente a ella, una mirada de necesidad clara en sus ojos oscurecidos por la sombra de la noche –"¿Podrías...?"

Miki, que ahora era la acorralada entre la mano de Rin y el árbol, las piernas de ella atrapándola… se encontraba entusiasmada porque la joven aniquilara la distancia entre ellas, lo deseaba con fervor, sentir los seguramente deliciosos labios de ella contra los suyos. Pero por otro lado, Rin estaba sólo con ganas de desquitarse y por fin sentir lo que los demás ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? ¿Poner en peligro tanto su seguridad emocional como la de la pequeña?

–"¿Podrías enseñarme a sentir?" – Finalizó Rin, esperando la respuesta sin forzar más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. La mayor se tomó la libertad de admirar los labios de la rubia unos segundos, preocupada y analizando a fondo si realmente quería hacerlo. Las chances de que en el futuro su relación se fuera por el caño de cualquier manera ¿Quién podía negarle de que no existía esa química de atracción entre ellas? Eso era simplemente lo que la incitaba a besarla. Quería hacerlo y lograr más en un camino sentimental, ahora que sabía qué aquejaba a Rin, ella quería ser quien la haga sentir mejor, reparar y rellenar cada vacío existente en aquella chica.

–"¿Quieres amar, Rin?" – Le preguntó en una lenta pregunta con la voz en no más que un suave susurro. –"¿Me trajiste aquí para estar realmente tranquila al preguntarme esto, no es cierto?"

–"Dijiste que querías ayudarme… te pregunto… ¿Te gustaría?" – Miki volvía a sentir las irremediables ganas de hacerle conocer cómo sería sentirse feliz de _esa_ manera en que ella buscaba; estaría por cometer una dulce locura y lo sabía.

–"¿Bromeas?" – Le dijo en tono desafiante y divertida, provocando una tierna cara de desilusión en Rin; Miki elevó su brazo y la tomó del mentón entre su pulgar y el índice, atrayéndola a ella de una manera apasionada antes de afirmarle –"Haré que te enamores de mí." – Partió sus labios para poseer los de Rin entre los suyos, dominó en todo momento el primer paso y se embelesó ante el calor que aumentó en el cuerpo de la más joven, fue un regalo oírla suspirar sorprendida ante el inesperado y ansiado toque entre sus labios; continuó besándola dando lo mejor de ella y luego de haberle dejado rojos los labios a un tono que le gustaría ver enseguida, succionó el labio inferior de Rin entusiasmada, dejándolo mucho más rojo e hinchado y ganándose otro leve quejido extasiado que nacía de la voz de ella, recién ahí permitió separar sus labios poco a poco. A la pequeña le temblaba todo el cuerpo y sus manos habían pasado a sostenerse con fuerza entre el árbol y Miki, sus rodillas se sentían un poco entumecidas y su mente totalmente nublada pero a pesar de ello, su agitada respiración delataba que había amado cada instante de un primer beso tan perfecto. Las dos se quedaron con los ojos cerrados y estáticas en sus lugares; poco a poco, Miki abrió los ojos y bajó su mano a descansar sobre la mano de Rin en su pierna –"¿Qué te pareció?" – Le preguntó de nuevo en un confidente susurro, el cual Rin sintió sus labios temblar con tal de volver a probarlo.

–"Nada mal." – '_¡Fue… perfecto!_' – "Jamás hubiese imaginado que mi primer beso sería así."

–"Podría seguir besándote por un buen y largo rato." – Le confesó sin mentirle, totalmente honesta y dándole la bienvenida al dedo pulgar de Rin que, antes apoyándose en su muslo, ahora estaba en su labio inferior. Cumpliéndole el deseo, partió sus labios ante el toque de la mano de ella y pronto sintió la respiración más cerca y acariciándole la piel. –"¿Quizás quieras… aprender a besar?" – Se preguntó una vez que Rin decidió jugar una carta más fuerte entre sus bocas.

Si bien… había existido más atracción sexual entre sus besos, no podían negar la creciente corriente, mínima, pero allí estaba, de sentimientos. El primer paso para enamorarla de a poco, estaba hecho.

* * *

Y una vez más, la locura acompaña a la especie de cita doble o salida entre amigos que estaban viviendo cuatro personas.

–"¡A tu izquierda, Luka!" – Exclamó Kaito arrojando una bombita al muchacho que iba directo a taclear las curvas de la Comandante, pero se le adelantó violentamente la Princesa, arrojando cinco seguidas y dejando en el suelo y en un posible _K.O. in Game_ al hombre.

–"¡Gracias, Kai!" – Gritó Miku para que a ella sintiera una ráfaga helada cruzar cerca de su espalda, Meiko la había defendido de una chica.

–"¡Al enemigo no se lo ayuda!" – Exclamó la castaña atacando contra Luka viciosamente mientras seguía sacando bombitas de los cercanos depósitos que había cada dos metros, repletos de munición. Luka recibió sólo un bombazo directo a la cabeza mientras que Kaito se encargó de sacarla de allí a los empujones. –"¡Así es, huid, cobardes!" – Gritó al estilo antiguo, divirtiéndose al máximo.

–"¡Jamás me retiraré de la batalla!" – Luka se dio vuelta, y a pesar de que por su rostro chorreaba el agua fresca que quizás le impedía ver mejor, con un puñetazo de su mano golpeó otro misil-bombita que iba hacia Kaito.

Oh sí.

El dúo más conocido por todos en el Reino se había puesto serio.

–"¡Luka, al suelo!" – La nombrada se agachó y rodó profesionalmente en él, y ya en el suelo contra atacó a Meiko, aunque Miku se puso en medio y lo detuvo cruzando sus manos en forma defensiva en frente de ella –"¡Arriba!" – El príncipe levantó a Luka con la mano y los dos salieron corriendo contra las otras dos mujeres, tomándolas desprevenidas.

En el transcurso, un joven lanzó otro ataque dirigido a Miku, y esta vez, fue Luka quien detuvo al susodicho, usando el objeto de ataque que ella misma llevaba, contra él.

–"Un placer ayudarte, amor." – Luka tomó a Miku de la muñeca y la volteó al piso al haberle puesto la pierna detrás de las rodillas de ésta, o sea que Miku dio espalda contra el suelo mientras Luka la bajaba _casi_ despacio.

–"¡Luka, apresúrate!" – Ordenó Kaito al tener a Meiko ya en el suelo y chorreando agua, pues, le había dado de lleno una en la coronilla de su cabeza.

–"¡Ah, no!" – La nombrada se levantó y arremetió contra él, tomó su tobillo y lo iba a hacer caer al suelo, ya de tan resbaloso que estaba no le habría costado nada hacer eso si no fuese por Luka que apareció en la escena y caminando como patito en superficie de hielo, se llevó a Kaito a la fuerza, en busca de más _proyectiles._ –"¡Fucking Luka!" – Ya que ella no tenía más bombitas, volteó el barril que estaba a su lado, provocando que todo el suelo se tornara más difícil de caminar, ella estaba totalmente empapada, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo e incluso, se sacó el calzado para correr más tranquila detrás de ellos. –"¡Miku, arriba, el premio es Luka!"

–"¡**Sí señora**!" – ¡Miku volvía al juego una vez más y con todo!

El ver que la Princesa y la Comandante Sakine iban detrás de Kaito y Luka, varios otros participantes del juego se unieron a las dos chicas, optando por el equipo más entusiasmado a ganar que a la clásica estrategia de los dos Caballeros.

Y eso significa, más ataques a Luka.

¿Qué provoca?

Cuatro chicas, se acercaron a su novia peligrosamente, cada una con dos bombitas encima exclusivamente para tirarle a la atractiva mujer. Y ESTO, Miku **jamás** lo permitiría. ¿Por qué ir tras de Luka cuando tenían a Kaito allí?

¿Es que estas personas no entienden que con Luka ¡NO!?

Si tan sólo Miku supiese que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Luka definitivamente no tiene ojos para nadie más.

En su ardiente ataque, Miku logró arrojar al suelo a dos chicas para alejarlas, pero no vio a una tercera que salió de la nada encastrándole justo en su rostro una bombita.

Miku cayó sobre su trasero al suelo sosteniéndose con fuerza la nariz, el impacto le había dolido mucho, Meiko se dio vuelta a mirarla, preocupada.

–"¡Miku!" – Lo que causó que Luka se girara como tigresa que protege lo suyo, un parpadeo fue suficiente para que la amada de la princesa estuviera a su lado inmediatamente, causando sorpresa y celos a aquellos presentes que iban tras ella.

–"¡Miku!" – Dijo Luka empapada y mirándola consternada, tomó las manos de Miku entre las suyas y se permitió ver el creciente color rojo que se expandía en la carita de la princesa a medida que corrían los segundos. A Luka, según su criterio, le podían hacer de todo, la podían golpear, la podían tirar al suelo, ¡Podían incluso lastimarla! **Pero a Miku**, ¡**A Miku por más que fuera un juego! ¡Con Miku no! ¡Y menos si venía con cizaña!**

–"Estoy bien, Luka, no te preocupes" – Sonrió tontamente ella, pero su chica le devolvió una curvatura de su sonrisa aún un tono enojada, para luego besar su frente cariñosamente.

–"Ven, vamos; nosotros cuatro contra todos ellos."

Así es, Luka no le daba celos a Miku; ¡Los demás podían sentir celos de tan hermosa relación!

Y eso que ni sabían en qué andaban la Princesa y su Guardiana.

* * *

–"¡Gumi!" – Len se metió hacía un pequeño rato en medio del Mosh Pit y buscaba por la nombrada desesperado, codazos, empujones, sudor, ¡Ahhhh! ¡Él sólo quiere ver bien a Gumi! Ya estaba despeinado y con la camisa corrida y más entreabierta que antes ¡Sexy Len al rescate!

'¡_En cuanto vea a esa mocosa_!' Se enojó refiriéndose a la chica del inicio de la cita, tensando la mandíbula justo cuando recibió otro violento empujón hacia cualquier dirección de la que él ya no estaba seguro dónde era.

–"¡Len!" – Oyó la tan conocida voz de Gumi de repente. La quijada de él podría haber caído al suelo de ser posible, – "¡Len!" – Ella estaba en el tope de la masa humana, varios chicos y chicas pasándosela, llevándola con sus manos que se apoyaban en varias partes que Len prefirió tragar la amargura de su saliva y no decir nada –"¡Chicos! ¡Llévenme con él!" – Y como si fuera broma, estos momentáneos esclavos del encanto de ella, la fueron transportando entre sus manos hasta que llegó a él, la bajaron y los dos se vieron frente a frente, a pesar de estar siendo continuamente golpeados por la constante violencia atrevida de un Mosh Pit.

–"¡¿Estás bien?!" – Preguntó él apenas aliviado, aún un poco enojado pero ya feliz de tenerla a su lado. Gumi estaba igual de despeinada y con varias partes de su ropa también desarreglada, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa de diversión en su boca. Notó que estaban intentando de nuevo comenzar a moverse como masa humana.

–"¡Bastante bien, ¡Gracias!" – Empujaron a Gumi contra él de repente y los dos estaban siendo presionados juntos, ella se sonrojó profundamente y el carmesí intenso en Len la igualaba, la fina capa de sudor entre ellos de paso, no los ayudaba. –"¡Creo que debemos salir de aquí!" – Exclamó ella apeeenas avergonzada de tener que estar en una situación así con el chico que le gustaba.

–"¡Toma mi mano!" – Le exclamó él aferrándose a ella tal como dijo e intentado escapar del gran tumulto que se había convertido todo.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, la dos venían caminando lado a lado, un silencio extraño entre ellas, o más bien, incómodo para la más pequeña, que no sabía cómo sentirse en ese mismo instante, sólo sabía que estaba bien, que quería ser más cariñosa con la chica a su lado, sin embargo, no encontraba cómo hacerlo…

Pasiva y de la nada, tomó la mano de Miki en la suya y sin dirigirle mirada.

–"Tengo que advertirte algo." – Miki dirigió sus ojos a verla, una curiosa expresión en ella que contrastaba con las provenientes luces de las calles a medida que se acercaban allí. –"No sé cómo actuar frente a ti."

Oh, tan típico. La pelirroja se quedó mirándola mientras seguían caminando, a decir verdad, tratar con Rin iba a ser un poco raro a partir de ahora, más si ella era una orgullosa de m***** que ni idea tenía de lo que quería.

–"No es que no esté dispuesta a lidiar contigo." – Se confesó siendo honesta con lo que pensaba. –"Estamos juntas en esto."

–"Si pudiera ser honesta conmigo misma y actuar como los demás y no tener que hacer pasar malos ratos…"

–"Ha, ya sabes que me harás sufrir." – Miki le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos, asegurando a las dos. –"Te equivocas, tan sólo trátame como siempre, mal, bien, ríete, golpéame, no me quedaré atrás." – Rin se rio en voz alta y se llevó la mano libre a tomarse la frente, –"La diferencia es que cuando sientas que quieres besarme, abrazarme o cualquier cosa, sólo debes hacerlo." – La acercó a ella y besó su mejilla –"Como yo ahora, que quiero ser cariñosa contigo."

–"Una especie de relación entre dos dominantes no es algo muy común."

Miki la miró sorprendida.

–"¡Oh vamos! Si tú eres un gatito mojado que busca refugio en mis brazos" – Se le rio en la cara cuando la notó enfurecerse, como siempre.

–"¡Ya verás cuando se me ocurra tenerte en mis sábanas," – Las dos se miraron mal, listas para empezar a golpearse duro. –"¡Y lo digo así para ser educada!"

–"¡¿Qué?!"

–"¡Lo que oíste!"

–"¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!"

–"¡Ahora no, te_ joderé_ luego!"

* * *

Empapados se encontraban los cuatro, sentados en un charco de agua y al lado de diferentes grupos de otras personas, también destilando agua a más no poder.

–"E- esa fu-fue unna linda contienda." – Murmuró Miku con los labios tiritando, con los dedos entrelazados con los de Luka y del otro lado los de Meiko.

–"¡Un-nunca, nunca vi tanta gente divertirse juntas!" – Kaito, del otro lado y tomado de la mano a su novia y a Luka, intentó mover las piernas para luchar contra el fresco del viento. Era de noche, por lo tanto, estaba un poco más frío de lo normal por más que fuera verano.

Luka asintió viendo su aliento escaparse de su boca, ¡vaya, qué genial verlo! Sonrió riéndose en voz baja.

Acercándose a ellos, por el camino que estaba la vista de Meiko, venían caminando un dúo conocido, despeinados a más no poder -aunque se veían en serio muy alegres, caminaban animados hasta ellos- y total desarreglados en cuanto a su ropa.

–"¿Y a ustedes dos qué les pasó?" – Curioseó la grandiosa Sakine Meiko, sonriéndoles como gato de Cheshire –"Estuvieron divirtiéndose ¿Eh?"

Los dos jóvenes se ruborizaron de pies a cabeza y miraron al lado contrario al mismo tiempo, en vez de mirarse entre ellos, corrieron la vista al paisaje.

–"Claro que no," – Declaró apenada Gumi, –"Fuimos víctimas de un Mosh Pit."

–"¡El Mosh Pit que pasó por aquí apenas llegamos!" – Exclamó Miku mirando a los ojos a Luka, entusiasmada –"¡Si íbamos nos los encontrábamos antes!"

–"Sí claro," – Len se sentó en el suelo mojado y suspiró vaciando su pecho de aire, luego miró a Gumi un poquito cansado – "fue una pesadilla, esa mald—"

–"Fue un inconveniente en nuestra cita. Y levántense todos, es hora de prepararse para el baile."

* * *

–"Buenas noches…" – Comentó Luka mirando a Miku con una sonrisa tímida, había entrado a la habitación y se encontró con la princesa cambiándose, tan sólo en una toalla que cubría su inmaculado y perfecto cuerpo… –"¡Hey, espera que me de vuelta al menos!" – Miku se había quitado la super-salvadora-toalla-de-Lukas-provocadas-a-hacer le-cualquier-cosa y ahora la cara de ella ardía en niveles que competirían contra el magma del núcleo de un volcán, o sea sí, mucho.

–"Pero Luka," – Miku se dio vuelta y se acercó tan sólo sosteniendo la toalla delante de ella, ni preocupándose por nada en el mundo –"Ya me has visto muchas veces así, ahora incluso deberías estar más cómoda con respecto a esto."

–"No-no, ahora es diferente…" – Luka se levantó y se alejó de ella para mirar hacia la pared, ahora se tapaba la boca y se le notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no mirar o parecer una violenta pervertida.

–"Chicas, ¿Están listas? El baile—"

–"¡Kaito!" – Gritó Luka empujándole la cabeza al príncipe de nuevo fuera de la habitación –"¡Toca la puerta, imbécil!" – Agregó mientras se sostenía contra la puerta haciendo fuerza, como si estuviera esperando que Kaito entrara una vez más.

–"¡Pero si toqué la puerta, ustedes no respondieron!" – Refutó él desde fuera. –"Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento, chicas! ¡No interrumpiré de nuevo!"

Luka abrió grandes los ojos e inhaló asustada –"¡Kaito! ¡Definitivamente no es lo que estabas pensando!" – Iba a abrir la puerta para ir a buscarlo pero el cuerpo cálido de alguien contra ella la interrumpió –"Woooaaah… nononono, ¡Espera Miku!" – Luka se corrió de la Princesa, cada vez más roja y nerviosa –"No sé qué estás pensando o bueno sí lo sé pero en serio esto no es bueno Miku detente ahora mis—mo…"

Luka se arrodilló y se cubrió los ojos, al Miku abrazarla por detrás no la había visto, pero ahora mismo la chica frente a ella era un crimen, ser tan… tan… ¡Era un crimen! ¡¿Debía ser ella la autoridad que la ajusticie?! ¡NOOO! ¡Esperen! ¡Ella no tenía que pensar en ello!

–"¡Pecaminosa mujer…!" – Murmuró exagerando y corriendo la vista de la joven, respirando hondo e intentando calmar sus salvajes hormonas, gateaba intentando alejarse más de la princesa.

–"¿No te gusta?" – Preguntó Miku dando una vuelta y sonriéndole de lo más inocente, exponiendo más la lencería provocativa que se había puesto sólo para Luka.

–"¡Sí me gusta!" – Exclamó Luka mirándola de nuevo –"¡Me encanta!" – Respiró mucho más profundo que antes y se sentó en su lugarcito en el suelo, mirando muy cautelosa a la chica no muy lejos de ella –"Pero no sé por qué estás vestida así."

–"Creo que es muy obvio, pero si quieres te doy una pista." – Miku volvió a transformar su rostro en el de un descendiente digno de Asmodeus –"Esta tarde te pareció una buena estrategia jugar conmigo" – Luka sintió un enorme peso posarse en sus hombros a medida que la princesa se le acercaba ¿Fue su idea o el hormigueo incesante en todo su cuerpo y la presión que se ejercía sobre sus sienes era producto del calor que había aumentado hace unos segundos?

–"¡Oh, tienes razón!" – Luka se paró y le sonreía perturbada, lista para salir corriendo –"¡Yo tenía que ir a dormir a lo de Miki hoy!"

–"¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado Megurine Luka!" – Miku la agarró del cuello de la camisa justo cuando la poderosa Comandante más respetada por todo el ejército estaba con un pie fuera, la atrajo para ella y en el suelo, la besó mientras se reía; Luka volviendo a ronronear también divertida cuando Miku la abrazó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. –"¡Sólo quédate conmigo un rato!"

Aunque ninguna lo haya visto, fuera, justamente caminando por el amplio corredor, se encontraba el Rey Shion, atónito, pasmado; en un vacío shock al haber visto a las dos chicas.

– "¿¡Qué diablos significa esto!?" – Murmuró para sí, sintiendo su sangre hervir de la rabia que ardía de repente en él ante _**tal **_**escena** de su hija, la princesa Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Ehhhh vieja EHH NO. Se armó EL _bardo_. ¡El Rey las vio! ¡**NOO!**! *Se enoja*¿¡ **QUÉ** VA A PASAR?!  
¡Quiero ver **qué** es lo que dicen los lectores que le van a hacer al rey si se mete con las chicas! ¡Quiero ver esa furia de fangirls y fanboys acá mismo como yo que están preparándose para atacar a Vladimir conmigo! ¡Comandados todos juntos por la mismísima Luka, Miku, Kaito y todos nuestros otros ídolos! ¡A derramar la sangre de tinta que se voltean aquí en mis escrituras! ¡¿QUÉ LE VAMOS A HACER AL PADRE DE MIKU Y KAITO SI SE ATREVE A MANDARSE UNA?!

Bueno me alegra mucho de que hayan llegado hasta acá, el capítulo de hoy fue muy largo a mi forma de verlo (?

**Anialexa**: *Le hace aire* ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Jajaja hay que gritar como fangirl! Hay que dejar salir nuestras emociones a veces! *La ayuda a levantarse* Y fanservice? Yo? Naaah e.e No sé qué es eso (?) Muchas gracias por el halago a mi historia :3

**Akira Grit Akaku**: Lady, le comunico que si usted quiere que haya tal situación en mi fic, tiene que juntar a varios y les doy la indicación por si quieren ayudar a Akira con su cometido: "¡El que no salta no quiere lemmon! ¡El que no salta no quiere lemmon!" Jaja Ah, síp. :3 Espero que te haya gustado el MikixRin! : El que no salta no quiere lemmon! *salten, salten!* :P

**Emi**: Emiiiiiiiiii (? :D cuídate de mí que soy caza-zombies! 8D

**Nekoloid-chan**: ¡Neko! Grrr! XD Jaja pues no te dejaré que te desvanezcas en ningún momento te comunico o3o

**Alkem**: *Le pokea el brazo que destila miel* Jajaja me alegra saber que logro esas cosas XD A ver, a ti te digo lo mismo que a Akira, "El que no salta... NO quiere lemmon!" whahaha 8D (?) Ok sí a veces me paso en loquilla (? Y Y algo más... A verr que ahora la moral correcta de Luka debería salvarlas. ¿Qué pasará? Me pregunto...

**Regiz:** ¡Impossibru! ¡No sabes dónde vivo D:! Bueno cuántos hay acá que quieren lemmon? Jajaja a saltar, mis queridos lectores, un mosh pit dedicado a la búsqueda del lemmon de MikuxLuka by Alchemya!

**Chinensis' Fan:** T-T Lamento haberte tirado un baldazo de agua helada, me encargaré de repararlo ;w;

**Hikari3d**: Jajaja Es que nuestra preciosa Miku... Sería muy bueno... ¿Quién dominaría? Miku? Luka? Ambas? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Accederá Luka a hacer un acto de amor con Miku? o ¿Miku terminará haciendo de las suyas?  
Tus preguntas respecto al rey, Miku y Luka, acaban de darte una respuesta en este cap :3 *Se rie un poco maliciosa*

**Lily Megurine**: Hiii! Muchas gracias por el cumplido al capítulo :3 y gracias por los saludos x3 Igualmente! :D

**Stalker**: Debes ser el único que pide la muerte de un personaje. Jaja eso es jugar con fuego entre tantos de mis queridos lectores! Vamos a ver cómo te sorprendo en el futuro. :D

**Marilinn**: Heeey! :D Hay que saber dejarlos con la intriga! Jaja :D Y generalmente espero que me salga bien x3

Muchas gracias a todos! :D He tardado porque anduve trabajando, como algunos sabrán y otros, se están enterando! :P

Muchas Gracias de nuevo! Jaja

¡Hasta prontooooo! ! ! ! ¡Saludos!


	22. Chapter 22

¡Me han sacado a pasear! :3 Invitada estelar: **Anialexa.**

*Alchemya les pasa la correa y mueve las orejitas*

"Oh, una inu-girl! Kawaii!" *Sale corriendo* "¡A pasear al parque!"

"GWSAH!" *Siente un tirón violento en el collar y comienza a correr energética detrás de la chica*

Lemmon? Ya lo tendrán, no desesperéis! (?) Me encantó tu review super larga ;w; fue de lo más hermosa!

**Akira Grit Akaku:** Está bien, si voy al caso también me gusta más LilyxGumi :3 Pero en este fic quedó así, No sé por qué x3 y Yuno? Oh sh*t! ¡Pobre Rey si jode!

**DarkShame13:** Eh? *Se siente amenazada* Eh... No es necesario usar cuchillos, señorita... estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo... jeje... eh.. D: *Se va corriendo* ¡Actualización rápida! wiii

**Regiz:** OMFG Tengo una fan ;w; qué lindo ;w;w;w,w;w; muchas gracias! x3 Aquí vas a saber qué va a hacer el rey, :3

Invitada estelar: **Nekoloid-chan.**

*Se acerca Alchemya trotando con una bolsa de papel en las manos y se sienta al lado de la Neko-girl*

"_Kukai?" _– *Le ofrece leche mientras sonríe alegre* :3 :3 Alchemya odia ver a sus lectores llorar ;w;

**Emi**: Jajaja es que me gusta la palabra, a veces queda graciosa XD *Mira el cerebro que pateó y devuelve la vista a ella* Cuidado, los reyes deben saber mal. Pero primero que ni sabemos qué va hacer X3

**Alkem**: Ohohoho mi pequeña y dulce Alkem... he aclarado bien antes que los que me querían encerrar debían abstenerse! Y tú has querido hacerlo así que la correa por ahora sólo la han usado una vez (?) Así que no saltaste? BIEN BIEN. JUM. Mi raza? Ovejera alemana (?) Y actualicé rápido! Así que...

¡Por favor, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

'_¿Mi hija? ¿Junto a Luka?'  
_  
El Rey tomó aire despacio, sus fosas nasales dilatadas por intentar disipar un poco la ira.

_'¡Repugnante! ¡Asqueroso e imperdonable!' _Se llevó la mano de golpe a la frente, despeinando su flequillo y cada vez más enfadado.

'¡No permitiré que mi hija se arruine de esa forma, ninguna de las dos!'

Inhaló aire muy despacio y ésta temblando, el pecho inflándosele amplio.

_'¡Están equivocadas!'_

_'¡Confundidas!'_

'¡Luka…! ¡Esa mujer! ¡Ha corrompido a mi hija!'

Caminó decidido hasta la puerta y tocó con fuerza.

–"¿Miku, hija?" – Preguntó con la ira traspasando su máscara de tranquilidad –"Apresúrate que el baile de cierre comenzará en sólo un rato. Pasa por mi despacho, **ahora**."

Dentro, las dos chicas se quedaron congeladas en el suelo, Miku tenía sus labios aún sobre los de Luka, pero ambas se observaban sin saber qué hacer.

–"Esto es malo." – Luka se levantó de golpe y pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. –"No pudo habernos visto ¿O sí?" – Miku se quedó observando la alfombra del suelo, luego se levantó rápido y entró al vestidor. – "¿Miku?"

–"No creo que nos haya visto, pero en cualquier caso…" – Se vistió sin importarle mucho la elegancia, entró en el vestido medio largo como si fuera un pijama de tan a lo qué-me-importa que lo hizo y se colocó unos zapatitos blancos. –"Mejor lo averiguo ahora."

–"¿Y qué se supone que hagas?" – Luka la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, ella volteó a verla; las dos viéndose profundamente, miles de ideas estallando en sus mentes.

–"Creo que es obvio que me pondré a discutir con él." – Respondió dispuesta y la puerta volvió a sonar, era Kaito.

–"Miku, papá me ha dicho que te mande a llamar, ¿Puedo pasar?" – Luka le abrió la puerta y él entró un poco preocupado. –"Lo vi un poco intranquilo y enojado, estaré detrás de la puerta si no te molesta."

Miku asintió y Luka suspiró.

Ojalá sólo sean sospechas de ellas.

* * *

Miku trotó impaciente hasta la puerta del despacho de su padre, preocupada por el anterior tono de la voz en él. Allí, tomó aire y giró la perilla, determinada a enfrentarse una posible fuerte discusión, claro que, viendo el lado negativo de las cosas.

A lo mejor la llamó sólo para hablar del baile y ella se estaba haciendo la cabeza.

–"Pasa, hija." – La princesa miró el picaporte un segundo mientras analizaba situaciones posibles, una notable arruga en el entrecejo denotándolo. Finalmente entró y se encontró con él revisando varios papeles.

–"¿Qué sucede, padre?" – Ella echó otro vistazo al lugar, esperando una respuesta, todavía esperando lo peor. Era una corazonada.

–"He pensado en remover a Luka del cargo de guardián." – Eso fue… similar a lo que esperaba, esto sí la descolocó.

–"¿Por qué, si me permites inquirir?" – Se sentó frente a él, cruzándose de piernas y manteniendo la mirada neutra pero desafiante que tenía.

Y el rey lo notó.

–"Ha pasado una semana de que ha llegado."

–"¿Y?" – ¡El rey no podía darle esa respuesta tan así porque sí!

–"Y que durante la ausencia de Luka tú has aprendido a defenderte." – Miku no entendía muy bien, el viejo estaba dando vueltas al punto, está bien que ella haya aprendido a defenderse, pero era necesario, ¿Remover a Luka del cargo? Ante la mirada confundida de ella, el rey prosiguió, frustrado –"Tengo asuntos para ella. Tal y como antes. Nada más."

–"¿Tal y como antes? Espera, y," – Miku entrecerró los ojos observando el escritorio mientras seguía pensando –"¿Por qué me lo dices a mí y no a ella?"

–"Ya se enterará. Puedes retirarte."

Miku se levantó y antes de irse lo vio por sobre su hombro. Él estaba escribiendo una carta.

De alguna forma, no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Kaito estaba esperándola detrás de la puerta tal y como había dicho. La mirada de él le comunicó todo.

–"Esto es demasiado extraño."

–"No lo es, él ya sabe de Luka y yo." – Miku apenas se corrió cuando pasó por al lado de él, enojándose más con los segundos que pasaban ¿A qué maldita sea se refería él con que tenía trabajos para Luka como antes?

Su hermano vio a la princesa alejarse con la cabeza gacha y no por tristeza, sino que veía la ira que le causaba sólo pensar qué sucedería.

–"Kaito." – Escuchó la voz del rey detrás de él, hasta pudo oír la alegría en su voz.

–"Padre…" – Estaba inseguro, de ver a Miku así le causaba desconfianza ante cualquier futura palabra del hombre aquél. En lugar de permanecer allí y averiguar, se dio vuelta mirando a Miku doblar al corredor y la siguió trotando, importándole poco que su padre lo haya vuelto a llamar.

_'Por supuesto, a Kaito también tenías que corromperlo…'_

El rey se sentía enfermo de tan sólo pensarlo, nervioso e irritable. Pero él era un hombre que sabía actuar frente a las cosas… actuar con cuidado y despacio.

Se tomaría un pequeño tiempo para pensar bien y mejor las cosas… pero Luka no tocaría más a su hija.

* * *

Miku y Luka se encontraron pronto en el patio una vez más. Esta vez el baile se daba en el amplísimo patio del castillo, tanto el rey como todos los Caballeros estarían presentes en un solo lugar y eso, acumulaba mucho más gente que alguna vez había querido entablar conversación con ellos, porque verlos, los chicos eran bastantes sociables.

La "pista" de baile, se extendía hasta la calle donde más personas se juntaban para bailar, entusiasmados entre todos porque un afortunado y afortunada bailarían con los dos herederos del Rey.

–"Luka," – Miku la miró a los ojos, hasta ahora no le había dicho nada para no arruinar la noche de su amada pero… –"Prométeme que no harás caso a nada de lo que te diga mi padre."

–"Señor Kaito," – Llegó un guardia a buscar al príncipe para que fuera al centro del evento, –"Usted debe ir a esperar a la damisela en la pista."

Él asintió y miró a Miku y a Luka antes de irse.

–"Su majestad Shion" – Llegó otro sirviente bien vestido –"Debo escoltarla hasta la pista."

–"Yo la escoltaré." – Dio un paso al frente Luka y tomándola del brazo. –"Retírese." – El soldado se vio sorprendido y desilusionado por unos instantes, y aunque ambas notaron esto, Luka no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Pronto una música calmada que provenía de la orquesta se hizo oír. Allí podían ver a Kaito y a Yuma en el centro del patio, uno al lado del otro y esperando como corteses caballeros a que las damas aparecieran.

Miku y Luka llegaron al borde de la pista, y no muy lejos de ella se encontraba Lily con gran esplendor en su vestido y un noble del Rey acompañándola.

Luka tensó la mandíbula bajo instinto, algo no le gustaba para nada.

–"Vamos, Luka." – Murmuró Miku presionando suave el brazo de ella contra su cuerpo.

Las dos parejas al mismo tiempo se fueron acercando hasta los dos caballeros en la pista, quienes se veían tanto nerviosos como impacientes, cada uno con sus diferentes razones.

Luka al llegar, tomó la mano de la princesa y se inclinó en señal de respeto a Yuma, elegante, entregó la mano de Miku en las manos de Yuma, no sin antes dirigirle una amenazante y fulminante mirada. Él notó esto.

Justo de esperarse un guardia personal de la princesa. Él haría lo mismo por Lily. Le sonrió confidente y asintió leve su cabeza.

Luka se levantó y se retiró intentando no destruir nada de la orquesta o hacer explotar todo el maldito lugar de la ira que tenía encima.

Kaito tomó la mano de Lily y enseguida la hizo dar una vuelta, la tomó de la cintura sin malas intenciones y ambos empezaron a bailar no tan preocupados, la sonrisa y penetrantes ojos azules de ella estaban despertando la curiosidad de él.

La música se elevó de forma considerable y la gente alrededor aplaudía feliz.

–"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Preguntó él con una sonrisa y sus ojos declarando por completo lo contrario: desconfianza.

–"Traemos buenas… y malas… noticias" – Lily le soltó una mano y se alejó de él para hacer un giro, –"¿Cuál oirás primero?"

–"Princesa Shion…" – Yuma, a pesar de estar bailando con ella, observaba a Luka mirarlos como halcón desde su posición, en la primera fila cerca de las puertas al palacio. –"Es un gusto bailar con usted, mas me temo que su guardián está muy incómoda con esto."

–"¿Usted no estaría así?"

–"El príncipe Shion, un hombre muy bien valorado por su honor." – Él se acercó a los labios de ella y sonrió, sus fríos ojos verdes intimidaron por un instante a Miku –"Pero resulta que yo no soy el amante de ella, no tengo derecho a enfurecerme." – Observó al costado sólo con su mirada a Luka…

¡Ah sí! ¡Qué hermosa mirada de odio que le estaban dirigiendo!

–"No tienen que ser amantes para preocuparse por su encomendado." – Miku apretó las manos de Yuma y logró que la mirara.

–"No obstante, pareciera que su corazón me está susurrando lo contrario" – Él soltó su cintura y posó su mano sobre el corazón de Miku, intentando que pareciera algo pervertido, pero no estaba tocando nada que no debía –"¿O me equivoco?"

* * *

Luka desde su posición casi escupía la ira en forma de fuego, apretaba con fuerza la mano que tenía en su bolsillo, tanto que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos y sus dientes rechinaban con furia.

–"¿Qué diablos se piensa que está haciendo ese imbécil?" – Miki dio un paso delante dispuesta a parar toda la insolencia, pero Luka la detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

–"El rey está mirando." –Le murmuró y Miki miró detrás de ellas disimulada, en efecto, él estaba allí mirando muy tranquilo la escena. –"Él se enteró." – Continuó Luka, respirando con su voz temblando de la ira. –"Y esta es mi prueba."

–"¿Dejar que manoseen a tu princesa? ¿Esa es la prueba?"

–"No…" –Ella le echó una fugaz mirada –"De que Miku no necesita más mi ayuda para defenderse."

* * *

Kaito ajustó a Lily un poco molesto, mirándola cansado de los rodeos. Ella sonrió.

–"Las malas son que Vladimir nos pidió ayuda y que su ejército estaría partiendo para aquí en no más de unos días." – A él se le borró la sonrisa enseguida, y se había reducido su movimiento –"Las buenas, es que no accedimos." – Kaito sólo parpadeaba, ansioso.

–"¿Y?"

Las personas pronto empezaron a acercarse ellos también, el baile estuvo repleto en no más de pocos minutos; ella volvió a sonreír.

–"Y que me gusta la pareja que hacen tu hermana y Luka, pero ambas tienen que tener más cuidado si no quieren problemas ¿No?" – Él tragó saliva, Lily ya se disponía a dejarlo allí.

–"¡Espera!" – Le pidió apretándole la mano –"¿Qué más puedes decirme de Vladimir?"

–"No te preocupes, mañana nos pondremos serios, ya que él no tiene ejército disponible, podemos tomarnos un poco más de tiempo para pensar las cosas," – Ella miró alrededor buscando por Yuma, –"Disfruta la noche; nosotros estamos de su lado."

Allí lo dejó y él no insistió. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

* * *

Luka seguía quieta en su lugar mientras el Rey ahora movía la cabeza al compás del baile, todo se había colmado y ya no podía ver a Miku.

Quizás debería ir y dejarse de joder.

Quizás debía enviar a Miki.

A Rin.

Alguiennn…

_'¡Bien, iré yo!'_

Ya estaba a punto de entrar entre el tumulto cuando alguien la llamó.

–"Mi Señora." – Un soldado se veía nervioso, sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella sólo se dio vuelta –"El rey la espera en su despacho." – Luka miró hacia arriba y vio que él ya no estaba allí.

_'¿En qué momento…?_'

Observó la gente una vez más, apretó más los puños, fastidiada.

–"Rin y yo iremos por Miku, suerte, Luka." – Miki se metió enseguida entre las personas, Rin le sonrió y no tardó en meterse por otro lado entre la muchedumbre.

Luka tampoco se hizo esperar…

Iba a enfrentar las consecuencias.

* * *

Luka llegó corriendo un rato antes de que finalizara todo el Carnaval, buscó a Miku por casi toda la pista sin encontrarla, su boca estando abierta, debido al susto anterior le impedía respirar bien y ahora estaba más desesperada que antes.

La necesitaba, necesitaba verla, ahora que estaba… no lo sabía… _segura_ de que la separarían de su lado, debía verla en ese mismísimo instante.

–"¡Miku!" Miró a todos lados entre las personas y esquivando a las parejas que bailaban cerca – "¿Dónde está?"

–"¡Luka!" – Escuchó a Miku gritar desde el escenario y corriendo hasta ella, las dos sonrieron, pero la de Luka era una aliviada y triste, de alguna manera, Miku se lo esperaba.

– "¡Miku! ¡Pensé que no te encontraría!" – La abrazó desde la cintura y sintió el cuerpo de Miku estremecerse en sus brazos –"¿Qué sucede?"

–"Te pregunto lo mismo, estás… como… demasiado decaída de golpe." – Miku se acomodó mejor en sus brazos, –"Te dije que no escucharas a mi padre." – Y Luka dejó de sonreír.

–"No es eso, para nada." – No podía decirle nada, después de todo el rey le había dicho que pronto les comunicaría a los tres juntos. –"Él sólo me ha dicho que es posible que tú puedes cuidarte sola, nada malo."

–"Como si eso me fuera a detener de tenerte a mi lado." – Miku le sonrió segura –"¡Ven, vamos a divertirnos!" – Le gritó buscando salir hacia la ciudad y con Luka aún preocupada.

* * *

Al otro día, el rey había charlado varias veces con Luka dejándola así más tranquila que antes, al parecer, sólo comenzaría con la antigua rutina de comandante. Y todas sus preocupaciones fueron poco a poco, desvaneciéndose con las agujas del reloj. En este mismo instante, Luka se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo en una de las mesas alejadas. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana.

–"Preliminares…" – Luka estaba leyendo un libro que parecía muy viejo, se encontraba sentada y agachada viéndose muy sospechosa; detrás de ella, Rin estaba leyendo sin que la otra se diera cuenta. Las dos estaban rojas como tomates y de vez en cuando tragaban saliva con esfuerzo y dejaban la boca abierta, hasta se ajustaban el cuello de la ropa.

–"Luka… ¿Qué estás leyendo?" – Preguntó con innata curiosidad la rubia, sintiéndose más nerviosa que antes al comunicarle a la otra que ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo –"¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

–"¡Rin!" – La más alta se paró de un salto y comenzó a airearse con el libro, en cuanto se dio cuenta lo sujetó contra ella para que no se viera –"Yo… eh…" – Su respiración se entrecortó y miró a la pared, al cielo, del suelo a la mesa, a la silla y a los ojos de su amiga una vez más. –"Tenía curiosidad…"

–"Pero Luka… eso es… es…" – Rin hizo un gesto obvio de que no quería decir la palabra en voz alta –"¡Parece un diario íntimo erótico!"

–"Erótico le queda corto…" – Acotó Luka pasándose la mano por la boca intentando calmarse, Rin instintivamente se pasó la mano por el cuello secándose un poco la humedad de su transpiración y las dos se quedaron en un extraño silencio un par de minutos bastante incómodos.

–"¿Estás pensando en… usar esos… _trucos_?" – Rin estaba aún sonrojada al igual que Luka y en cuanto se miraban rompían contacto enseguida.

–"No te preocupes… no es que hayas nacido sabiendo cómo hacerlo… además…" – Rin empezó a humedecerse los labios con la lengua muy seguido, los nervios en ambas eran demasiado obvios –"Nunca prestaste atención a este tipo de situaciones… creo que lo veo totalmente perfecto… que te quieras… **informar**."

–"¿Hace cuánto estás leyendo, Rin?" – Luka se sentó y puso el libro en su regazo, tapándole el título. –"Apreciaría que no digas n—"

–"¡No! Eh, he leído lo suficiente pero quería saber si…" – Rin se sentó a su lado y juntó los puños en su regazo, apretando con fuerza el dobladillo de su pequeña pollera mientras miraba fijo al suelo –"Si… si me dejabasleerlocontigoasítambiénaprendo".

Luka parpadeó no una, sino dos veces para terminar de procesar lo que la pequeña le dijo. La sangre volvió como una ola de lava ardiente a sus mejillas y observó el libro ahora entre sus manos.

–"¿Leerlo juntas?" – Murmuró en secreto para las dos. Parpadeó de nuevo. –"¿Y luego podríamos… sacar conclusiones… y eso?"

Rin abultó sus labios, obligándose a relajarse un poco. Ella tampoco se había puesto a pensar mucho en estas cosas… "xxx", antes le gustaba molestar a sus amigas o a Len. Ella creía ser genial con molestarlos de esa manera incluso pero recordando un par de situaciones… vaya que se había pasado. No era que se arrepentía, eso era experiencia en el campo actualmente. Sí. Eso era.

–"Sí, ¿Por qué no? Ninguna es experta… creo que tener alguien con quién platicarlo estaría bien… para… mí… al menos."

–"Me siento rara." – Confesó Luka abriendo el libro y buscando una página en especial. –"Tengo dudas con estos… _juegos previos_." – Rin sonrió humilde ante Luka y se inclinó al mismo tiempo que ella para comenzar a leer entre ambas.  
Con el pasar del tiempo, alguno que otro que pasaba por allí las veía a las dos concentradas, ya no más un violento carmesí en sus caras, sino que un leve, tonto tono rosado mientras de vez en cuando señalaban algo en las hojas y se hacían gestos entre ellas; en otros momentos incluso cerraban el libro y las veían charlar profesionalmente sobre asuntos que sólo ellas comprendían en su pequeño mundo.

Un par de horas luego…

–"Mi mente era inocente." – Confesaron al unísono y abandonando el libro en un estante de la biblioteca. El dúo se quedó estático, erguidas ante el mueble del salón.

–"No sé cómo haré para mirar a Miku a la cara." – Luka dobló el dedo índice y lo mordió con fuerza mientras miraba con el ceño dubitativo y determinado al mismo tiempo a las pilas de libros allí acumulados.

–"¿Puedo confesarte algo, Luka?" – Rin extendió su mano derecha y observó sus largos y esbeltos dedos contrastando con la madera y lomos caoba de los libros. De cierta manera, podía ver a Miki frente a ella con el rostro totalmente confiable y ruborizado por la falta de aire. Su amiga asintió con un leve sonido de su voz. –"Yo no sé cómo veré a Miki a la cara." – Declaró y buscó el rostro de Luka esperando encontrarse con sorpresa. Lo único que halló fue una leve y cómplice sonrisa.

–"Esperaba algo como eso." – Luka caminó hacia la salida con Rin a su lado. –"Esmérate, Rin. Sé que hay una química especial entre ustedes dos."

'_Oh claro, si supieras.'_

* * *

Era el mediodía. Varias personas se habían reunido especialmente para ver el evento que se llevaría a cabo, la voz se había corrido y por supuesto, que las calles designadas se poblaron de varios adolescentes y adultos enérgicos.

En el punto de salida estaban seis Caballeros, princesa incluida.

Y delante de ellos, estirando músculos y alongando, se encontraban dos bananas súper sexys y listas para salir a correr como apostaron la noche anterior.

–"Va a ser difícil correr… vestida de banana." – Luka tenía cara de orgullosa ya que otra no le quedaba, un poquito de honor tenía que tener.

Al haber quedado en empate, por supuesto que sus amigos se encargaron de hacerlos pagar, por eso ahí estaban.

–"Soy una banana más linda que tú." – Kaito movió su rabito haciéndole énfasis y Luka comenzó a reírse mientras comenzaba a sentir la vergüenza de estar así.

–"Recuerda que es sólo correr, no una carrera."

–"¡El desfile más sensual que haremos en nuestras vidas!" – ¡Él estaba metido en el personaje! Luka se preguntaba si podría hacer lo mismo… –"¡Vamos, Luka!" – La tomó de la mano y empezó a correr mientras todo el traje se le tambaleaba en ambos extremos.

¡Nop! ¡Luka no podría acostumbrarse a la vergüenza que sentía! ¡Que alguien detenga la sangre en sus mejillas!

–"Wuuuuuhuuuuu!" – Gritó Miku corriendo detrás de ellos para no perderse nada, pensaba adelantarse y así ver el rostro rojísimo de Luka, sus amigos iban detrás con las mismas intenciones.

–"¡Sólo son dos cuadras y luego a firmar autógrafos, Luka!" – Kaito se mostró también ruborizado pero sonriendo, Luka echó un vistazo a esas dos laaaargas cuadras que habían elegido sus amigos.

Y bueno… sólo le quedaba llegar.

¡Pero ella era Luka! ¡Luka podía!

–"¡Kyaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaah**!" – Gritó Luka corriendo con toda la velocidad que podía y sonrojada, Kaito a su lado emocionado.

Una nube de sangre explotó en varias partes del público, hasta Miku cayó sosteniéndose la nariz y mirándola roja y provocada.

* * *

Más tarde, estaban todos juntos sentados en uno de los parques, esta vez, estaba todo vacío y pocos eran los que pasaban a comprar o a pasear, quizás ambos. La limpieza comenzaría pronto, pero mejor aprovechar los vestigios tan alegres que rondaban la ciudad.

Luka estaba recostada en el suelo con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Miku, quien la molestaba a cada ratito jugando con su cabello, pero ambas riéndose.

Miki y Rin estaban como si nada entre ellas, tirándose insultos o golpes de vez en cuando, sin levantar sospechas mientras que Meiko y Kaito eran la pareja más seria en ese momento, tomados de las mano y recostados el uno en el otro.

Gumi y Len, él estaba acostado en el pasto mientras ella leía un libro que Rin le había recomendado.

–"¡Loca!" – Miki se acomodó el flequillo cuando Rin la despeinó de golpe y de la nada.

–"¡Idiota!" – Rin le sacó la lengua y haciéndole una mueca de burla.

–"¡Gatito!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio de repente mirándolas pelear, al parecer, ellas no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en grupo, pues empezaron a golpearse más duro cada vez, Rin se había colocado encima de Miki y allí la mantenía mientras la otra intentaba levantarse a cada rato. Esperen, ¿Así se comportaron siempre?

–"¡Te dije que yo también domino!" – Uh… ¿Domina? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

–"¡Violenta!" – Miki no se defendía mucho, ¿¡Por qué estaban sonriendo?!

Todos se quedaron mirando esa química de las dos, sonrojadas, sonriendo… uhm… faltaba el beso.

Now Kiss!

Rin estaba sacudiendo fuerte mientras se reía como una psicópata a Miki, quien se reía a lo loco pero dejándola donde estaba.

Kiss, now?

–"¡Tú dominas sólo cuando yo quiero!" – Gritó Miki de repente sacándosela de encima, giró para estar boca abajo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

No kiss.

Ellos pensaron que en serio se besarían.

Rin volvió al ataque, pasó su brazo por el cuello de Miki y allí la tenía haciéndole una llave mientras la chica intentaba zafarse con ambas manos en el brazo de la otra.

–"¡Rin, me asfixiarás!" – Exclamó en cuanto pudo rodando al suelo y haciendo que Rin cayera al lado, justo en el estómago de Luka, golpeándola fuerte. Luka se levantó de inmediato por el golpe y le dio en la cabeza a Miku, causando que esta se tirara hacia atrás sosteniéndose la frente.

–"¡Miku!"

–"¡Luka!"

–"¡Miki!"

–"¡Rin imbécil!"

De un segundo para el otro, las cuatro estaban jugando-luchando, Miki estaba encima de Rin sacudiéndola mientras a ella la sostenía Luka para arrancarle la cabeza, Miku estaba colgada de Luka deteniéndola.

Los otros cuatro se miraron entre ellos.

Miku cabeceó a Luka cuando ésta corrió a Miki del lugar lista para comenzar a ladrarse con Rin.

Estaban jugando.

Gumi se paró de inmediato y se tiró encima de Miku, tirándola al suelo y encima de Miki, quien pobre, casi escupe su alma fuera.

Meiko asintió como aprobando. Kaito estaba analizando la situación…

Len sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Kaito se levantó y agarró a Len de los hombros, arrojándolo encima de todas ellas.

–"¡Soy el Reeeeey!" – Gritó cuando Meiko misma se colgó de su espalda y estaban listos para caer encima de todos. Sintió que le mordieron el la pierna bien fuerte –"¡Luka tramposaaahhhh!"

–"¡Todo vale!"

Era más bien un juego de "Quién cae encima de quién." Ganaría el que estaría al tope, claro.

Un soldado escoltado por otros dos, desmontaron sus caballos cerca del lugar, observaron a los ocho revolverse entre ellos, increíble que Len estuviera encima, sonriendo mientras se mantenía en la cima.

–"Uh…. ¿Mis señores?" – Inquirió el capitán de los tres, no muy seguro respecto a cómo debía actuar.

–"Heey, ¿qué tal?" – Kaito sacó su cabeza del lío y miró al oficial. Miki de repente despertó de su inconciencia y con fuerza se sacó a todos de encima, tomando bocanadas de aire profundas. El soldado parpadeó un poquito extrañado y agregó:

–"El rey reclama la presencia de nuestra Comandante Luka, El Príncipe Kaito y la joven Princesa."

Todo el aire jovial se dispersó enseguida y los tres se miraron preocupados.

Luka tragó saliva viéndose muy inquieta y su boca quedó entre abierta, de nuevo las horribles ideas plagando su mente.

* * *

El rey estaba con una cara de póker, pero la frialdad en sus ojos se notaba, no estaba tan de piedra como debía ser. Delante de él, Luka en medio de Miku y Kaito, ella mirando al suelo perdida mientras que Kaito lo miraba a los ojos, enardecido por el atrevimiento del Rey.

Y Miku…

–"¿Qué quieres decir conque Luka se tiene que ir a manejar sola la guerra, padre?!" – Miku no soportaba que su padre esté comportándose de la manera en que lo hacía, ¿Por qué, qué era esa repentina frialdad para con ella?! –"¡RESPÓNDEME, REY SHION!" – Le gritó fuera de sí forcejeando con Luka, que ahora la sostenía para que no se sulfurase más, ambas cuidándose como si fueran sólo la guardiana y la protegida. Los ojos de Miku estaban calcinando al viejo hombre, furiosos y dolidos.

Unos instantes pasaron en el que el soberano endureció su mirada y ahora los miraba a los tres, **esa** era su última palabra.

Luka estaba callada, tranquila y lastimada, ella jamás debió imaginar que el Rey permitiría que ellas se amaran, ¿Por qué otra razón sería que la enviaría a ella sola a encargarse de una guerra y quizás, su última?

No quería perder a Miku.

Su voz tembló al querer decir algo, un susurro de unas palabras que no salieron, Miku la oyó y se calmó de inmediato, se dio vuelta y encontró ojos azules cristalinos, que escondían y forzaban lágrimas a no salir. Decidiéndose, Luka miró a los ojos al rey y asintió, orgullosa de dirigir a un ejército a terminar con el calvario que ella, sí, Luka, ella misma, ¡La hija del Rey Vladimir y culpable de las desgracias del Reino! ¡Que la hija del Rey se haya enamorado de una mujer!… sí… Luka terminaría todo.

–"Mañana por la mañana partiré con mi ejército, Príncipe Kaito." – Le comunicó mirándolo y se encontró con la irascible e impotente mirada de él, aunque el corazón se le partió al verlo así, ella debía seguir delante de una vez por todas y dejar de decepcionarse a sí misma y/o a los demás –"Y usted Rey," – Los fríos y distantes ojos de ella partieron a través del alma del viejo, quien sólo para no mostrar dolor se mostró molesto –"Juro" – Luka desenvainó su espada y deslizó su dedo pulgar en la hoja, haciéndolo sangrar enseguida, la gota de su sangre cayó al suelo, solitaria. – "Que si no cuida debidamente de su hija, yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir desde la tumba."

–"¡Luka!" – Gritaron simultáneamente Kaito y Miku, ambos por la misma razón aunque con diferentes sentimientos –"¡Volverás porque sin ti yo no soy nada!" – Le gritó Kaito, allí, con fiereza y tocándose el corazón con la mano, arrugando la ropa y forzando esas lágrimas dentro de él, mordiéndose con ira –"¡Eres mi amiga! ¡No me faltes y ni se te ocurra faltarle a mi hermana!" – Kaito miró al rey, quizás él no podría asistir a esa guerra… _por ahora_. –"¡No me interesa lo que diga alguien tan inepto como este rey!" – Continuó mirándolo con ira y sin miedo a mostrar los dientes, era señal de que no aceptaba para nada lo que sucedía.

Miku apretaba con nervio los puños y realmente intentando ser la chica fuerte que le enseñaron a ser, ¿Por qué Luka decía que no saldría viva de allí? ¡Ella podía hacerlo! ¡Ella confía en Luka!

Nada más fue dicho, sólo quedaba aceptarlo.

–"Con su permiso." – Luka se inclinó en respeto y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí con un aura más que orgullosa, fría y distante que antes; si iba a irse y dejar todo atrás… mejor comenzar a separarse de los lazos sentimentales en ese mismo instante. Ella sabía que había un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que ella no salga viva, menos si iba sola.

Miku, perturbada, observó la puerta al cerrarse y con un nuevo sentimiento que antes no había sentido en su pecho, se dio vuelta con los ojos oscuros y casi vacíos pero iracunda, su padre se vio asustado al verla.

Miku sentía odio por primera vez en su vida.

Y él sabía muy bien que fue el causante.

Pero si Luka… ella también tenía la culpa de que su hija lo mirase así.

¡Todo era por lo mejor!

–"Rey." – Miku y Kaito volvieron a coincidir, ambos estaban odiándolo. –"No esperes que en un futuro tú sigas siendo el Rey. Viviré junto a ella con mi familia" – Agregó Kaito tomando la mano de Miku y llevándosela de allí.

Él se quedó solo. Oyendo al subconsciente comenzar a juzgarlo.

–"¿Qué he hecho?" – Se preguntó el soberano en voz alta, pero sin intenciones de detener lo que ya había sido puesto en curso.

Esto. Esto era por lo mejor.

* * *

Noche previa a la partida de Luka, diez de la noche.

Luka estaba parada erguida en modo Comandante, observaba lo que ella creía, por última vez la ciudad de noche. Había aceptado el hecho de que batallar una guerra sola sería mil veces peor que cuando estaba con todos sus amigos cubriéndose las espaldas entre todos. Pero así no tendría que preocuparse por perder a alguien importante, sólo ella. Sólo sus fieles soldados y las ganas de vivir.

–"Luka…" – La nombrada se dio vuelta y no reparó en cambiar la mirada que tenía, vacía… totalmente vacía de emociones excepto la de una persona solitaria, era esa misma mirada que… Miku sintió su corazón contraerse en dolor, esos ojos de Luka, eran los mismos de cuando ella llegó por primera vez, cuando recién la conoció… **¡No!** –"Esa mirada… ¡Prometimos entre todos que jamás volverías a tenerla! ¡¿Es que ya hemos roto nuestra promesa?!" – Miku se acercó un paso, molesta de ver esa mirada pero incapaz de decir algo más, los orbes de la Princesa indicaban desesperación al tener a Luka en frente aún con esa expresión de violencia silenciosa, esa coraza de adamantino que puso alrededor de su corazón, –"No me vengas con esos escudos, Luka, quítalos, quítalos ahora," – Luka flaqueó un mínimo micrón que Miku pudo visualizar, pero dio vuelta la cara enseguida, molesta e intentando alejarla de ella.

–"Váyase de aquí, Majestad." – Le ordenó con confianza, sin siquiera mirarla. La usual voz cálida y madura de Luka, convertida en una neutral y que destilaba una brisa congelada para el alma de Miku. '_Será lo mejor para ti… si me odias antes de que me vaya'_ ¿Podía lograrlo? Después de todo, había un paso del amor al odio.

Miku miró al costado, quieta, entendiendo el juego. Agachó la mirada y asintió lentamente, moviendo apenas su cabeza. –"No lograrás que te odie sólo porque me tratas así ahora mismo." – Luka frunció el ceño y observó a la pequeña intrusa de su espacio personal observarla con honestidad, exponiéndose gustosa total a todas las espinas que Luka estaba ofreciéndole. –"Te conozco desde casi toda la vida." – Miku se arrancó el corsé del vestido que estaba usando y se quedó solamente el sostén allí –"Debes estar bromeando si por un estúpido título dejarás de ser mi amiga, mi amante, mi vida. No me interesa esto" – Hizo mucha fuerza y terminó de romper la prenda y la arrojó al vacío desde el balcón, Luka siguió la prenda hasta que se perdió de la vista fácilmente y luego devolvió la vista a Miku. La joven mujer sonrió al ver que Luka esta vez la miraba preocupada, lejos los sentimientos negativos ya, sino esos de preocupación y amor que ya extrañaba ver en la mujer de la que se enamoró, le preguntaban en silencio '¿_Qué estás haciendo_?'. –"A mí sólo me importas tú." – Miku desarmó sus dos colitas usuales y también arrojó las cintas lejos de ella como si las despreciara, Luka aún no se movía de su lugar, los ojos temblándole cada vez más –"Mis amigos." – Se arrancó el collar que le regaló su padre y lo tiró lo más lejos posible de ellas, al jardín, quizás incluso lejos del corsé del que se había deshecho antes –"Ustedes son mi vida. Vivo por ustedes, tú no puedes decirme que morirás por nosotros, cuando debería ser al revés, deberías vivir por todos tus seres queridos."

Luka se quitó la casaca y la miró un poco consternada por lo que la Princesa hacía. En el pasado, ella hubiese abrigado de inmediato a Miku.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Luka?

Se sorprendió cuando Miku tomó la prenda bruscamente de ella y también la arrojó lejos, para que se perdiera en el otro balcón.

–"¡**Mírame**, Luka!" – Le gritó y estaba segura de que varios de sus amigos las habían oído actualmente, Miku tenía la mano contra el pecho y en su mano se veía la ira al estar temblándole –"¡No hago esto por mí! ¿Qué no ves lo que estás haciéndote?! ¡Lastimándote a ti misma de esa manera?!"

Miku debía seguramente tener frio… o quizás para eso se había soltado el cabello, para que el fresco de la noche no la afectara tanto.

–"Deténgase de lastimarse usted sola, Su Alteza." – Le respondió muy segura y fría, esta vez consciente, más consciente que antes de que estaría hiriéndola.

No sabía cuánto podría continuar con el acto.

–"No lo hagas… porque ahora mismo sí me estás lastimando, Luka." – Le dijo con la voz quebrada y comenzando a llorar, unió sus manos en su pecho y dejándolas allí, realmente expuesta a la militar frente a ella. –"No dejaré de amarte aunque me trates como lo haces, sé que tú no eres así… que es todo una idiota fachada."

–"Ha dicho que cuando me conoció tenía esta misma mirada en mis ojos, ¿No será que simplemente esta es mi verdadera esencia?" – Miku abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

–"¿Qué te han hecho, Luka?" – Le preguntó con valentía y sonriéndole, se terminó de acercar a ella y la tomó de las mejillas, Luka pudo ver perfecto cómo sonreía y las lágrimas no se detenían –"¿Es mi amor tan hiriente para ti que te cubres de él?"

Luka intentó mirar para otro lado, huyendo de las consecuencias pero su princesa la obligó a mirarla, los ojos de Luka no se detuvieron de mirar al cielo evitándola ¡Sólo ríndete, Miku!

–"Sólo la protejo de mí, nos protejo a ambas como el guardián que he prometido ser." – Confesó Luka con los orbes temblándole más, su fuerza se estaba acabando, la voz le había empezado a flaquear también –"Sólo la protejo, si Usted me odia, mi pérdida será menos dolorosa para todos…"

¡Deja de hablar como si fueras una desconocida, Luka!

–"Ya no puedes más con este acto, yo tenía razón, esto que muestras no es tu verdadera esencia, ya no más" – Las manos de Miku estaban frías y Luka seguía evitándola, incluso estaba comenzando a odiarse por no poder proteger a Miku como quería. ¡¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser un maldito orgullo?!

–"Aléjese. De mí." – Imploró Luka al sollozar, ¿Por qué ella misma no la quitaba de su lado?

–"Tú me necesitas." – Continuó la princesa sin detenerse y ahora mismo lastimándose más contra esas invisibles espinas que portaba Luka, defendiéndose dentro de ellas, estaba segura de que Luka odiaba verla sufrir –"Y yo te necesito a ti. La manera que pienso de ti, la forma en que me importas, esas maneras que tienes para acercarte a mí, la forma en que alcanzaste a conquistar mi corazón." – Luka se quitó la camisa y cubrió a Miku desinteresadamente, alejándose de ella una vez más.

–"Debe tener frio, Su Majestad. ¿No debería volver dentro?" – Lo único que le quedaba a Luka era una remera sin mangas blanca.

–"Yo no soy la princesa, soy Hatsune Miku." – El apellido materno de ella… Luka mordió el labio inferior y una ceja le palpitó. ¿Por qué no te rindes, Miku idiota?

–"Desista de lo que sea que intente lograr, Excelencia." – Luka se cansó del juego, si quería terminar con algo, mejor que sea ella misma quien lo haga, tal y como haría con la guerra, terminando con la maleza que ocupaba la tierra, su padre. Ella, una de la estirpe, también se acabaría. –"Olvídese de mí y que alguna vez Usted y yo nos conocimos, **olvídese** de que alguna vez haya formado parte de su vida y la de sus amigos." – Luka levantó sus escudos una vez más para afrontar la situación en la que ella sola las puso, le dio una dura mirada a Miku a los ojos. –"Adiós, Hatsune Miku, heredera al trono."

Miku se quedó petrificada en su lugar, realmente no creyendo que Luka se había obligado a ello al punto de querer alejarla tanto. –"¡**Luka**!" – Gritó desgarrada y apretando con fuerza el barandal del balcón, ¡Esto no podía ser real, Luka!

Ella no regresó.

* * *

El rey estaba en el pasillo, había escuchado los dos gritos más fuertes de Miku, pero no había logrado comprender nada de lo que hablaban. Se escondió detrás de la puerta de la misma habitación de su hija, sabía que ella no regresaría allí por hoy.

Enseguida Luka salió de la habitación llorando como nunca jamás antes la había visto, las manos le temblaban de la ira e impotencia que tenía, temblaban de una forma terrible, y de sus ojos se derramaba un llanto silencioso y el más doloroso que él podría imaginar jamás.

¿Qué había hecho?

Miku y Luka se amaban… su preciada hija era la más feliz junto a la joven mujer…

Él mismo en el pasado perdió a las madres de sus hijos, no una, pero dos veces…  
**  
¿Qué estaba haciendo?!**

¡¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido!?

Justo cuando estaba por salir a enfrentar a Luka, se encontró con que Gumi, Rin, Miki, Len, Kaito y Meiko se habían interpuesto en el camino de la joven guerrera.

–"¿A dónde se supone que crees que vas, Luka?" – Le preguntó Rin con la mano extendida para impedir que ella pasara, la impotencia y rabia que ella también tenía era tangible en su voz.

–"No lograrás nada mintiéndole, y tú también deberías dejar de mentirte." – Gumi dio un paso e hizo frente a una quebrada chica que se rehusaba a mirarlos a los ojos.

–"La Luka que conozco no es tan débil." – Meiko le arrojó la casaca que había caído en el suelo hace rato.

–"Luka jamás permitiría que Miku sufriese…" – Len fue el único que le regaló un despojo de una sonrisa. Luka retrocedió un paso a lo que ellos más se acercaban.

–"Luka… debería de relajarse un poco y saber que toda su familia real está con ella." – Kaito y todos levantaron la vista para sonreírle con los ojos rojos por no llorar.

–"Ve allí dentro y redímete de las estupideces que has hecho." – Continuó Miki sacándola de su estupor, obligándola con la mirada a correr dentro y arreglar las cosas.

Luka suprimió un sollozo de todos los que había estado liberando y los miró a los ojos a cada uno, miró al suelo y sonrió antes de asentir y correr desesperada hacia el balcón.

* * *

Miku se encontraba llorando en silencio en el balcón, en voz baja y con las palmas de las manos en su rostro, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran más, que todo ese dolor se sintiera consolado mediante sus propios intentos, sin embargo no lograba nada. Luka era su vida, le confesó que jamás había imaginado un momento de su vida sin ella, en todos sus recuerdos estaba Luka, en todo su futuro estaba ella, en sus momentos difíciles, en los hermosos, en los divertidos, en los dolorosos… Luka siempre estuvo y estaría allí.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer el castigo de no poder amarla?

¿Por qué no podían aceptar que ellas se amaban?

¿Por qué… Luka se había rendido?

¿Qué clase de mentira era esa de que ella las estaba protegiendo?

¿De qué?!

¿Qué no era más poderoso el dolor ahora?!

Ella no había luchado lo suficiente… ¡Eso tenía que ser!

¡Luka siempre fue fuerte! ¡Una vez que Luka no lo estaba siendo, ¿Por qué ella no pudo ser fuerte como para demostrarle que ella estaría sí o sí con ella por siempre, en las buenas y en las situaciones odiosas de la vida?!

Miku se paró de golpe dispuesta a seguir a Luka, en el mismo instante que la puerta sonó una vez más y una Luka que corría desesperadamente hacia ella, llorando y sollozando en voz alta se tiró de rodillas y se abrazó desesperadamente en su cintura.

–"¡Perdóname, perdóname, Miku!" – Le imploró con la voz ahogada en su estómago mientras se aferraba a ella y lloraba fuerte, Miku pudo sentir la humedad de las cálidas lágrimas de Luka en su piel desnuda y sólo sintió las lágrimas de sus propios ojos salir, Miku cayó de rodillas también y abrazó a Luka con toda su fuerza, ambas aferrándose la una a la otra como si no hubiera destino al siguiente minuto –"¡Lo lamento, perdóname!" – Continuó la mayor de ellas, –"¡Pensé que sería más fácil para ti… pero sólo lo era para mí si me escondía e ignoraba mis sentimientos! ¡No pensé, realmente no estaba pensando lo mucho que te estaba lastimando, perdóname, Miku!" –Luka seguía llorando su corazón fuera de ella con sus lágrimas mientras que Miku estaba callada y sonriendo como una idiota, agradeciéndole a quien sea que Luka haya vuelto.

–"¿Luka?" – Susurró aliviada, corriendo el cabello de la mujer a un costado y tomándola para que su oído estuviera en su pecho –"¿Sientes mis latidos?" – Luka se quedó quieta y en silencio, escuchando al corazón de Miku latir, era algo que la relajaba… Miku… estaba tranquila. –"¿Los escuchas, Luka?"

La más alta de ellas acomodó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Miku y se sentó mejor, mirando a la nada al concentrarse en el corazón de la joven, asintió casi sin moverse, susurrando un pequeño –"Sí..."

–"¿Qué te dicen?" – Preguntaba Miku, rodeándola mejor con sus brazos para que el calor se siguiera expandiendo entre sus fríos cuerpos.

–"Que estás tranquila… muy relajada y…" – Los latidos de Miku habían acelerado apenas el ritmo, respondiendo a la expectación de la pequeña; Luka se encontró sonriendo y amando ese sonido –"¿Que me amas?" – Se relamió los labios y acomodándose aún más contra la otra mujer, –"Yo te amo."

Miku se rio, de alguna manera se estaba sintiendo como si nada de lo que pasó con una distante Luka haya ocurrido jamás.

–"Quiero abrazarte así para siempre." – Comentó Miku apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de Luka, –"Quisiera besarte…" – Luka parpadeó entrecerrando los ojos, mucho más tranquila que antes –"Quiero amarte por siempre en toda mi vida y en la vida que sigue… por toda la eternidad. ¿Ya te dije que te amo?"

–"Creo que recién lo has dicho de una manera muy romántica."

–"¿Luka?" – Preguntó Miku de repente, mirando hacia la puerta del balcón.

–"¿Están aquí?"

–"Sí." – Miku acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Luka y miró expectante hacia dentro de la habitación –"¿Ya podemos pasar?" – Continuó en voz alta, llamando obviamente a los otros seis que estaban oyéndolas.

Kaito salió sonriendo avergonzado y las luces del cuarto de Luka se prendieron. Él las ayudó a levantarse, lágrimas derramándose valientes de sus ojos.

* * *

La madrugada seguía avanzando, ahora mismo, los ocho habían terminado de hablar sobre la situación en la que el Rey los había colocado.

"Tengo que hablar con un sastre." – Comentó Luka en voz baja pasándolos a todos y saliendo de la habitación.

–"¿Un sastre?" – Musitó Rin dándose vuelta y mirando la puerta por la que pasó hace unos segundos atrás. –"¿Para qué un sastre?"

–"Luka no reparó su uniforme desde que volvió," – Kaito miraba al mismo espacio que Rin, en su rostro uno de pequeña preocupación, se sentía inútil –"E increíblemente hemos roto todos los que teníamos… a mí me queda sólo uno."

Miku notó a Luka ponerse seria de nuevo, la preocupación mayor era inevitable.

¿En qué diablos piensas a veces, Luka?

¿Qué piensas cuando quieres evitarnos? ¿…que será mejor así?

* * *

La mujer se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, viendo trabajar al sastre.

Era un hombre que usaba unos lentes circulares y a cada rato la miraba. Su vista no le guardaba rencor por las horas, sólo se veía curioso.

–"¿Entonces es cierto que por la mañana se irá?" –Le preguntó haciéndola parar y midiéndole las piernas. Luka lo siguió con los ojos hasta la mesa en la que trabajaba y anotaba medidas.

Luka se preguntó cómo era que él sabía.

–"Así es…"

–"Mi hijo me comentó al respecto." – Ella se angustió y ya veía venir en la voz de él, al dolor que le causaba que su descendiente se fuera. – "Toda su familia no ha parado de llorar y esta noche se encargó de pasarlo con sus pequeños hijos y mujer." – La joven se volvió a sentar, escuchando su relato. –"Usted señorita, ¿Tiene un ser amado?"

–"Claro que sí, mis amigos…" – Él tomó la tijera y empezó a cortar la tela.

–"No me refiero a ello, si usted ama a alguien." – El corazón de Luka se contrajo de golpe, afligiéndose –"Si es así, le recomiendo que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo y la pase con él."

Luka se sonrojó pero el miedo no se fue de su cuerpo.

–"Soy veterano, señorita Luka." – El hombre le arrojó un relicario a las manos, el cuál Luka abrió y miró la foto dentro, parecía de él y su esposa. –"No garantizo que usted o mi hijo, que cualquiera sobreviva en la guerra. "

–"Pero entonces…"

–"No. Váyase con la persona que ama." – Él caminó hasta la puerta y le abrió la puerta. –"Podrá pasar en la mañana por su uniforme."

* * *

Luka abrió la puerta despacio en su habitación, como esperaba, encontró a Miku durmiendo en su cama. Se tomó unos instantes para admirarla, seria, calmada, pensando en frío.

Estaba sintiendo morbo.

Tomó aire y movió sus dedos un poco nerviosa con un pequeño calor y ardor en su pecho.

Preocupada, se acercó hasta la cama y se apoyó en las sábanas, aún contemplando a la joven dormir boca arriba y con un brazo fuera de los lienzos mientras la otra aferraba débilmente el borde.

–"No ahora…" – Susurró en voz baja, aún sintiendo de fondo en su mente el morbo sexual que estaba considerando. Lo que sería tocarla, besar su cuerpo, sus labios, sus pechos, acariciar sus piernas, oír su dulce voz gemir su nombre, un quejido de placer, ¿Cómo, cómo sería?

¿Por qué este morbo estaba justo ahora en ella? Deseoso, infalible, obligándola, haciéndola desear a Miku en una forma que antes no… se le secaba la garganta de tan sólo pensarlo, le palpitaban los sentidos, estaba muy alerta.

–"Miku…" – Volvía a susurrar, colocándose sobre ella en cuatro, la joven no se despertó pero Luka continuó. Se inclinó sobre sus manos y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella, el cabello creando una cortina a la poca luz y que le impedía verla mejor, su respiración por seguro estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Miku, pues su expresión había cambiado un poco, como que algo la estaba interrumpiendo de su sueño. Terminó de acercarse y acarició suave a los labios de Miku mientras que su mano derecha entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica debajo, ésta haciéndolo por inercia, no apretando muy fuerte. –"Despierta ya, pervertida." – Murmuró y Miku hizo temblar su ceja, aún no reaccionando. –"Esta idiota." – Luka se frustró un poco con el sueño pesado de la chica, si Miku no iba a despertar para que ella pudiera complacerla un rato, pues ni modo.

Desprendió despacio y sigilosa los botones del pijama de la Princesa, cuidando con la cercanía de que el calor corporal se mantuviera, y atenta se dedicó a admirar el abdomen expuesto de Miku, en la oscuridad se veía pálido e incluso lo consideró tierno. Su pecho cubierto por el estúpido y provocativo sostén ese de encaje, subía y bajaba tranquilo y sereno; Luka se sintió atraída a esto, menos mal que tenía el prendedor detrás y no delante, sino lo que le haría para despertarla.

Luka hizo uso de su habilidad y con la mano libre que tenía se concentró en terminar de correr la camisa a los costados sin molestar mucho a Miku.

–"Oh mi santo… Mi Diosa…" – Luka se quedó con la boca abierta al ver ante ella el cuerpo de Miku semi desnudo, tomó aire y sintió su boca hacerse agua, miró la piel de gallina que provocó en ella y a Miku moverse incómoda, buscando acurrucarse contra algo. –"Miku, despierta." – Volvió a pedir en voz baja, con la mano izquierda trazando a lo largo del abdomen de la joven, sintiendo bien la piel de la princesa. –"Te dije que te despiertes." – Ordenó mirándola molesta y mordiéndole el labio, Miku abrió los ojos de golpe y de acto reflejo la mano libre que estaba al costado, golpeó de lleno a Luka con el puño justo en la cabeza; Luka alejándose mordió sin querer más su labio por los nervios adoloridos y Miku cerró los ojos ante el dolor afectando su boca, lágrimas comenzaron a querer salir de los ojos de las dos.  
Un asunto a no ignorar, Miku abrió su mano y enredó su mano en el cabello de Luka, acariciando donde golpeó anteriormente. Luka, que tenía los ojos cerrados respirando un poco estremecida, se calmó y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, comenzando a masajear los labios de Miku intentando borrar el dolor que le causó. –"Lo… lamento." – Murmuró entre besos, acomodándose sobre ella y deslizando su mano sobre el cuerpo de Miku hasta que llegó a su nuca, allí hizo presión y obligó a Miku a abrir su boca para ella poder introducir su lengua.

A veces no necesitas de un libro ni aprender, sólo dejarte llevar.

Miku musitó un leve gemido al sentir a Luka clavar sus uñas en su piel; su mano se enredó más en el cabello de ella obligándola a sentir también dolor y sus piernas obligaron a la rodilla de Luka a quedar entre ellas, –"¿Por…— qué…?" – Ambas estaban respirando agitadas y mirándose apenas molesta con la otra, –"¿Tan,… agresiva?" – Respiró tranquila, Luka suavizó su mirada en ella.

–"Lo lamento."

–"Deja de hacerlo," – Acarició su mejilla y portaba una mirada melancólica – "No es que me molesta, sólo que… siento que no eres tú misma." – Luka suspiró casi imperceptible al cerrar los ojos y acomodándose del todo encima de Miku, la princesa se encontró sorprendida con lo liviana que era ella. –"Quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero no si estás incómoda o te sientes obligada."

Luka se sonrojó apenada y comenzó a jugar con el flequillo de Miku, aún recuperando el aire, más pasiva. –"No quiero irme, no puedo quitar eso de mi mente, y siento que voy a extrañarte tanto, quisiera…" – Luka respiró áspera, sosteniendo un sollozo –"Quisiera quedarme contigo y que tú seas lo único, lo único para todo en mí."

Miku sonrió cálida y conmovida por sus palabras –"Yo dejaría todo porque te quedaras…" – Acunó el rostro de Luka en sus manos y la llevó hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño roce entre sus labios –"Quizás no logré que te quedaras aquí…" – Miku cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron de ellos, la sonrisa en sus labios que se convertía en mueca de dolor –"Tal vez no pude, pero sé que te volveré a ver," – Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Luka y la abrazó reconfortante y fuerte contra ella –"Sé que será difícil, ésta lucha nuestra… pero al final estaremos juntas, cueste lo que cueste ¿De acuerdo?" – Luka asintió colocándose a su lado, dócil, –"Pero no me vengas con estupideces de que podrías morir y eso, ¿Me entiendes? Simplemente no. " – Miku la miró a los ojos, segura y con confianza –"Porque eso sí que no lo permitiré. No puedo."

–"Entonces," – Luka dejó su mano sobre las dos de Miku en su pecho, –"Tú serás lo primero que _haga_ al volver."

* * *

Luka estaba boca abajo en la cama y con su mano posesivamente sobre el estómago de Miku que estaba en el otro extremo del colchón, instintivamente buscó arrimarla, acercándose ella hasta la joven y abrazándola por detrás tanto defensiva como buscando consuelo.

'_Esta es… una linda manera de despertar…_' La abrazó bien, entrelazando sus piernas incluso y escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de Miku '_A tu lado, antes no me había dado cuenta…'  
'Toda mi vida teniéndote y __**no**__ me había dado cuenta…_' Sintió la respiración de Miku normalizarse más que antes y hacer lugar con su cabeza, dándole una bienvenida, la misma levantó su brazo y rodeó los brazos de ella con los suyos '_**Tengo miedo**_.'

–"Buen día…" – Murmuró Miku y Luka pudo oír la sonrisa incluso, ella misma sonrió con una voz ronca y suave.

–"Buen día, amor."

–"Esta es la primera vez que me abrazas así… ¿Es por lo que… te vas?" – Pudo notar con sus oídos el dejo de tristeza en la voz de su amada. Los cabellos sedosos de ambas estaban en el punto en el que se mimetizaban juntos, jugando con los colores en la piel de ellas. Miku se dio vuelta despacio y se quedó mirándola, había pasado un brazo por debajo de su camisón y la abrazó por allí, mientras que el otro estaba en medio de ambas, apoyado vagamente en las sábanas, su dedo acariciando los labios de Luka.

–"Hoy me di cuenta de todo lo que me he perdido en lo que llevo de mi vida…" – Se confesó inclinándose ante la mano de la más joven cuando se apoyó delicadamente sobre su mejilla. –"¿Por qué no me besaste más antes? No lo sé, tres años luego de que nos conociéramos." – Luka lo dijo de una manera muy seria, tanto que Miku se preguntó qué hubiese sido si ella hubiera hecho eso desde un principio. ¿No eran… tres años luego ella poseía sólo once y Luka doce?

–"¿Y tú cómo sabes si me gustabas en esa época?" – Luka sonrió segura y presumida de sí, una vista que encantó a Miku a un punto donde ella misma quería seducirla para ver si podía embelesarla de la misma forma.

–"Lo sé." – Ella acercó un poco más a Miku contra ella –"Creo que a mí me gustabas en ese tiempo ya, por algo estaba tan loca por protegerte, ¿No?" – El razonamiento de la mayor dejó pensando a Miku unos momentos, aunque lo hacía inconsciente, sus ojos se perdieron en los de Luka mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de ella con su pulgar.

Ambas sonrieron burlonamente de la otra.

–"¿Qué tan ciega pudiste haber sido, Luka?!" – Se enojó Miku estallando en risas que Luka sólo se encargó de abrazar con su alma, corazón y lógica. Ambas nariz contra nariz, una riéndose mucho mientras que la otra sonreía amorosamente, sosteniendo a lo que más quería proteger en toda su vida.

* * *

Luka cabalgaba delante de todo el ejército al que llevaba a la instancia final de la guerra.

–"Miku…"

–"Dime, Luka," – Luka tenía a Miku delante de ella mientras iban cabalgando juntas en el mismo caballo, la mayor tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Miku mientras sostenía las riendas del corcel y tenía el mentón apoyado en el hombro de la pequeña, quien por comodidad estaba apoyándose en Luka, ambas aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba juntas.

–"Tengo miedo." – Miku le dio una sonrisa quebrada que Luka no pudo ver y elevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Luka, así acercándolas.

–"No tienes nada que temer, Luka; sé que volverás conmigo."

–"¿Volveré?" – Luka se acurrucó contra Miku derramando lágrimas y sufriendo con un tormento en su pecho que la lastimaba mucho, la menor de ellas se sintió ella misma querer llorar, con los ojos ya sintiéndolos cálidos listos para hacerlo –"Te extrañaré mucho, demasiado, tu recuerdo en mi mente quizás—"

–"Usa eso para volver sana y salva a mi lado, Luka. Por favor…" – Ya no les importaba que las estuviesen viendo miles de personas, su amor era mil veces, infinitas veces mejor que la opinión de alguien. –"No me abandones…"

Los otros seis muchachos estaban escoltándola, escoltándolas a las dos, cabizbajos y molestos, para cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ellos, lo primero que vería sería esa irritación en sus rostros, la forma en que apretaban el lazo de los caballos. Luka iba al frente, en el centro de todo el ejército junto a Miku.

Estaban frente al portón del Reino. Era la hora. Luka vio la puerta y respiró profundo.

Ayudó a Miku a bajar y la observó unos segundos desde arriba, lágrimas derramándose de sus hermosos ojos azules, una mueca de dolor que no se escondía. Los Caballeros se corrieron a un costado para luego escoltar a Miku al Reino una vez más. El ejército se detuvo detrás de su líder.

Luka también desmontó, ante esto, todos sus amigos que se vieron un poco dubitativos también lo hicieron.

Uno a uno, todos abrazaron por varios minutos a su buena amiga, a esa que ahora marcaría la historia. Había abrazado a todos excepto a una.

–"Luka… no te vayas…" – Miku tomó de los hombros a Luka y ambas se miraron aún llorando, –"No te vayas, ¡**No me dejes**!" – Gumi miró al cielo y luchaba por no dejar que las lágrimas la vencieran, ella debía mostrarle a Luka una sonrisa de confianza, no una de dolor. Luka no iba a morir… ¡Luka iba a vencer!

Len sollozó en voz alta y abrazó a Gumi para consolarla.

–"Mierda, no he muerto, chicos." – Dijo Luka sonriéndoles a pesar de estar llorando, –"Volveré Miku, sé que volveré…" – Sonrió sólo para su princesa y la tomó de las mejillas y rogó con su lengua una entrada al deslizarla entre los labios de Miku y besándola como nadie jamás podría besarla jamás, pasión y amor crudo en un solo beso, un beso que jamás permitiría que una se olvidara de la otra, bajo **ninguna** circunstancia.

Se detuvieron poco a poco y quedaron con las frentes tocándose, ninguna había abierto los ojos, disfrutando del momento; al mismo tiempo, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron pero Luka se separó rápido de ella y montó su caballo, cabalgando de inmediato, alejándose de su princesa que quedó con las manos a medio extender, mirando atónita la figura de ella que se alejaba, cuando el ejército bajo sus órdenes tapó del todo el galope del corcel de Luka y su imagen que se escapaba de ella.

Los rugidos y exclamaciones de los soldados, el grito de guerra.

Miku de repente sintió como una tonelada de la realidad que vivía se cayó en sus hombros, pecho y conciencia.

–"Luka…" – Murmuró pasmada, realmente sin creerlo, no podía creerlo, no le pidan que lo haga –"L…u…ka…" – Meiko tensó la mandíbula y aspiró profundo, abrazando a Miku con todas sus fuerzas al igual que su hermano mayor, Kaito, los dos la contenían mientras entre los tres lloraban la partida a la guerra de Luka –"¡Luuukaaaaaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**!" – Quiso salir corriendo detrás de ellos, pero la mano de Kaito la detuvo mientras los ojos de él mismo estaban rojos y rogándole a las deidades que todo fuera bien.

Miki dio un paso delante, tampoco creyéndolo. Ella no lloraba, al contrario, tenía una voluntad de adamantino cubriéndola como si fuera una capa de valentía. El ejército de Luka aún seguía saliendo del Reino, y faltaba mucho para que terminara, pues, le habían dado un ejército enorme de seiscientos hombres.

Más y más, se daba cuenta de que Luka se había ido sola… a ganarle a su propio padre, a terminar con las heridas del pasado y ella, ¿Y ella? Ella estaba aquí.

Otro paso.

Rin vio esto asustada, no lista para lo que sabía que Miki haría.

El ejército de Luka por fin terminó de pasar y ahora se iban alejando más.

Nadie le iba a dar órdenes. Absolutamente nadie.

Tomó su caballo, lo montó rápido y enseguida comenzó a cabalgar detrás de su amiga Luka.

–"¡**MIKI**!" – Oyó exclamar a Rin y se detuvo enseguida con la mirada perdida encontrándose a la de la pequeña.

–"¡No te preocupes, Rin!" – Le respondió sonriendo asustada –"¡Volveré junto a Luka! ¡Volveremos!" – Miró a todos, las puertas del Reino estaban abiertas sólo para ella y lo sabía. –"¡Volveremos y dormiré contigo entre mis brazos mientras admiro tu linda carita al descansar!" – Rin sintió esa misma capa de peso que recibió Miku hacía un rato, su cara demostrando una terrible mueca de horror y desesperación –"¡Te lo prometo, a ti Rin y a ti Miku!" – Las señaló y les sonrió una vez más, de veras aterrada, sabiendo que quizás no podría cumplir su promesa. –"¡Sé que no olvidarán! ¡Hasta pronto!" – Miki ordenó la vuelta a su caballo y salió a la velocidad del buen galope detrás de Luka, esta vez sí, esta vez tenía la convicción de que tenía que ganar.

Rin tenía la boca entre abierta, cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazándose ella misma, desconsolada.

Era el turno de Gumi y Len abrazarla a ella. Rin se aferró a ambos como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón a desgarros de una enorme y espantosa garra de algún desalmado ser. ¿Qué era este hondo vacío que sentía en su pecho?

* * *

*Se va a trabajar en el otro capítulo*


	23. Chapter 23

¡Tengo tantas historias de ustedes por leer!

Scumbag Alchemya, dice que odia hacer a sus lectores llorar.  
...

Les publica un cap especial para eso (?)  
...

Lo logra.

Jaja me han escrito:  
1- "Me hiciste llorar."(x2) (no olvidemos el Da hell woman! –que me encantó-)  
2- "Me ha vuelto la inspiración" :') me alegra tanto que mis caps sirvan para algo :')  
3-"Tienes talento." OMFG GRACIAS :'D  
4-"Hija de puta" JAJAJAJA

No EN SERIO "LOL" eso me llevó a preguntarme cuántos de ustedes lo habrán dicho en pensamientos XD! Simplemente genial XD y no se sientan mal algunos porque alguien me dijo así, eh, el que lo dijo es mi stalker personal :3 y si incluso uno de los usuarios que me dejaron un review en el 22 me lo hubiese dicho también, no me molestaría, porque les tomé cariño :B y sé que lo dicen porque ya es una frase incorporada en el lenguaje amistoso.  
Si noto que lo dicen con mala onda no los voy a querer. Tsk. Tsk.

**Hikari3d**: Sumimaseeennn *se tira al suelo* ¡No lo hago a propósito! xD oh bueno sí (?) Un poquito nomás :3 La intención es que todos sientan lo que los personajes, sí, ódialo, sí, enfurécete, sí, llora.  
Me alegra saber que está en el top 3, jamás pensé que este fic llegara a tanto jaja porque pensaba que era muy diferente a lo que los lectores están acostumbrados. No hay que tener miedo a la diferencia aprendí :3 Y me encanta saber que "SOY CAPAZ" Jaja! Me tardé especialmente para ti (?) Y no es corto, para nada, ha sido un review largo y que he disfrutado mucho de leer o3o

**Anialexa**: Okay no eres tonta, jaja eres la única aparte de Meiko en usar violenta armadura :3! La relación dominante/dominante es una de las que más me gusta, en el próximo fic que voy a liberar (?) Son Miku y Luka las que se comportan así, pero más agresivas ;). Presento mis disculpas si me tardé demasiado para tu gusto :D espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Y shhh que nadie se entere de lo que dije en el chap anterior ok? ;P

**Akira** (espero no te moleste si lo abrevio): Muchas gracias :) ¡Oh, aprovecharé para hacer propaganda al Hilo Rojo del Destino, cual fic estaré esperando la continuación con ansias! Y este cap deberías ver qué le hace a tu Yuno whahahaha :3 Y para agregar al récord, no sé cuánto lleve yo en años de MikuxLuka ( desde 2009 -es decir desde el nacimiento de Luka-), recuerdo que apenas salió Magnet, fue la cuarta canción más o menos que escuché con Luka y caí rendida ante el encanto de la pareja. Hasta era fan del clóset XD! Luego salí porque ya no aguantaba jajaja :3 Y ya llegará el lemmon, quiero hacerlo especial así que por eso tendrán que esperar un poquito más.

**Stalker**: Bueno, veo que he logrado mi acometido al haberte "conmovido" o algo por el estilo :P ¿Te imaginas cuando la tenga a punto completo? Me encanta. xD Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te han dado ganas de escribir. ¡Aunque de fiaca que eres ni lo has hecho! XD

**Nekoloid-chan**: Paciencia mujer, D: no te alteres! Y está bien, no molestaré a la Neko-nya hoy! X3

**Regiz**: *La abraza muy fuerte* :'D Gracias! Seguiré entrenando mi estilo para seguir satisfaciendo tus gustos :') Y ¡Advertencia! Cuidado con lo que deseamos, no queremos saber por qué el Rey Shion lloraría lágrimas de sangre, ¿No?  
Y también, ¡Miki es una fuckin genia! Ya puedo decir que te adoro, me he encariñado con todos mis fieles lectores :'D

**Marilinn**: Okay, anotando que tú has saltado junto a muchos más de por aquí jaja, ¡Ya llegará el lemmon que todos esperan! ¡Paciencia! No te preocupes, espero que cuando leas me dejes un review opinando en todo caso :3 Espero que no me dure mucho tu ausencia! :D Hasta pronto! X3

Y OHH GAAWD! XD ¡Es increíble lo mucho que les gusta el MikixRin! ¡Puedo decir que ha sido un total éxito! Vamos a agradecer al público que lo ha elegido y a la decisión ultra especial de Hikari3d, quien fue la personita a la que le arrojé la bomba diciéndole "¡Elije el destino de la pareja!" XD y aquí nos encontramos, con una gran pareja entre la pelirroja y la rubia :3

Okay! ¡Vamos a acelerar esto!

¡Todos los que querían ver la guerra, acá la tienen!  
¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo Veintitrés:

"Una señal para matar."

* * *

Luka…

¿Cuán lejos estaba ya?

¿Qué tan cerca?

La angustia tocó con sus suaves e inocentes manos su corazón, envolviéndolo por completo.

En todas sus batallas…

Ella no dejó sobrevivientes. Tampoco permitió que su ejército los dejara.

Esta sensación abismal de vacío en su pecho, que parecía darle vértigo en él, el miedo que palpitaba en casi todo su cuerpo y conciencia… ¿Esto era todo lo que aquellas personas que dejaron de existir sentían cuando iban a una batalla pensando que no volverían?

Y ella todo ese tiempo pensando en sobrevivir…

Luka detuvo su caballo y se sostuvo la boca con la mano, su estómago estaba revuelto. Desmontó de inmediato y cayó al suelo en cuatro tosiendo con fuerza.

¿Qué ha hecho todo este tiempo?

Creyéndose la más fuerte… cuando ni siquiera reparaba en lo valiosa que era una vida… sí… tenía un concepto más fuerte que el básico… pero no tan poderoso como este que sentía ahora.

Luka no quería morir. Quería volver y ver a toda su familia.

Quería tener un futuro, criar su propia familia junto a Miku ¡Adoptar un hijo y enseñarle miles de cosas, ver sus caprichos e incluso ver la sonrisa de él o ella cuando se lo mostrase! Deseaba ver los hijos de sus amigos jugando con los suyos.

¿Era mucho soñar así?

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Luka se escapaban a caudales, deslizándose por todo su rostro mientras ella miraba atónita al suelo. Todo este tiempo…

Detuvo otra arcada, negándose a devolver lo poco que tenía su estómago.

–"Mi señora." – Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse la de un veterano, este soldado incluso había ido a la primer batalla con ella… ¿Cómo…?

–"¿Cómo lo soportas?" – Se arrodilló mirándolo buscando una esperanza a la cual aferrarse, asustada consigo misma y las atrocidades que ahora mismo la vivirían persiguiendo si sobrevivía…

Eso era.

Luka se dio cuenta de que no quería sobrevivir. Quería huir del castigo de sus pecados.

Ahora el estómago le dolía, harto de las arcadas que ella misma detenía.

–"Quiero detener esta guerra. Ya no…" – El soldado se sentó a su lado y le regaló una suave sonrisa –"¡Ya **no **quiero pelear…!"

–"Cuando muchos de nosotros sentimos esas cosas…" – Él apoyó su mano en el hombro de Luka, apretando para que se sintiera confortada –"¿Nos detuvimos?"

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo con el corazón obligándola a cambiar de respuesta… pero su honor, valentía y conocimiento ganaron.

–"No…"

–"Estamos lejos de casa, señorita Luka." – La joven suprimió un sollozo que nacía de su garganta, se apretó el pecho para calmar a su adolorido corazón –"¿No quiere vivir una vida tranquila junto a su amada?"

–"¿Para qué preguntas eso, qué sentido tiene?" – En efecto, ¿Por qué decirle cosas que sólo querían hacerla desear más volver?

–"Muchos de mis amigos no han vuelto de una batalla."

Ya quería gritarle que se detenga, pero esto estaba bien. Ella merecía seguir recibiendo el choque contra la realidad.

–"¿Por qué no les hace un favor, sobrevive y disfruta su vida al máximo?" – Él se paró y le extendió la mano para que se levantara –"Ganemos y volvamos. Cuando regresemos, abrazará a nuestra princesa, su amada, por cada uno de los soldados que no han podido cumplir su sueño de volver a ver a su esposa o hijos. Sea usted feliz…"

–"¿Pero ¡Por qué tengo que ser yo feliz, la afortunada?! ¡Todas esas familias perdieron a un ser querido por mi culpa, no lo merezco!" – Ella volteó la mano de él a un costado siendo brusca y se puso a golpear el suelo con ira. Qué basura de persona había sido hasta ahora… No merecía sobrevivir…

–"¿Qué sentirán sus amigos y la princesa cuando sea usted una de las desafortunadas… y haya muerto?"

Luka se detuvo. Esto era lo mismo que Miku dijo la noche antes de que partieran…

–"Vives por tus seres queridos…"

–"Exacto, Princesa." – Él le sonrió cálidamente y Luka esbozó una risa, pasándose la palma de las manos para secarse las lágrimas.

–"¿Prometes que todos mis soldados no se enojarán conmigo?" – Echó una mirada a su ejército que se veía consternado y se levantó con la ayuda del hombre –"Los que ya no están con nosotros."

–"Ellos la adoran y protegen tanto a usted como a sus familias, Princesa."

* * *

–"¡No permitiré que se vayan!" – Caminaba enfurecido el Rey detrás de Kaito, quien estaba acomodándose la casaca y dirigiéndose al patio. –"¡Esta ya no es nuestra guerra!"

El príncipe ignoraba todo lo que el hombre gritaba, seguía caminando y con una sonrisa mansa en su rostro. A la mañana habían alistado un pequeño ejército de cien hombres que los acompañarían con el armamento pesado a apoyar al de Luka.

Lily y Yuma estarían asistiéndolos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

–"¡KAITO! ¡Te estoy hablando!" – El rey lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a mirarlo. Él siguió sonriendo, perdido en el futuro.

–"¿Por qué los reyes siempre se preocupan por ellos solos?" – Le preguntó curioso, –"Y no me malentiendas" – Continuó en cuanto su padre iba a responderle algo –"No has reparado en la felicidad de mi hermana. No te has puesto a pensar en la de Luka…"

–"¡Yo no pienso en mí solo! ¡Los estoy protegiendo!"

–"Vladimir no tiene un ejército, sí." – Kaito se sacó tranquilo la mano de su padre del hombro, parecía que hablaba para él solo ya que no miraba al Rey. –"Pero tiene mucho armamento en sus murallas." –Se puso serio y su mirada bajó el nivel de la temperatura en su padre de tan fría que fue al dirigírsela –"Enviaste a Luka a una muerte segura. Y si no es ella, a su ejército. Habitantes de este Reino. ¿Por qué?" – Con cada frase, Kaito daba un paso hacia adelante, acorralando a su padre –"No la pensaste bien esta vez, padre. Has sido imprudente."

El rey sabía que podía refutar algo, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para hacerlo.

–"No dejaré a nadie morir, no si puedo evitarlo." – El príncipe se dio la vuelta –"Y cuidaré a Miku, porque no quiero que Luka me golpee si la ve con un rasguño siquiera." – Se rio en voz baja con cierta melancolía en sus ojos. –"¡Todos estaremos juntos! ¡Haremos pedazos al enemigo!" – Se fue corriendo de nuevo, entusiasmado por llegar al patio.

Al Rey le quedaban pocas cartas bajo la manga para usar e impedir que ellos partieran.

* * *

El reloj sonaba impaciente haciendo correr la hora, en ningún momento habían dejado de oírlo desde que Luka se fue, poniéndolos más conscientes de él.

Lily se encontraba al lado de Yuma, ambos vestidos con un especializado uniforme. Él se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo; todo el tiempo caminando al lado, detrás de Lily por pocos centímetros. Un gran guardia personal de ella.

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio del Palacio. Felices, increíblemente. Gumi estaba conteniendo la emoción, Len se ajustaba a cada rato sus guantes y miraba que no le faltara nada.

Meiko hacía sonar su armadura caminando de vez en cuando frente al ejército que estaba esperándolos en las calles.

Kaito había ido a buscarlas.

Ella sonrió. Sólo faltaban Miku y Rin.

* * *

Sonaban las campanas de la iglesia a medida Miku se vestía con su uniforme, abrochándolo botón por botón, su mirada de hierro y furia calma. El viento que se filtraba a través de la cortina que chocaba su cabello y lo despeinaba despacio.

La espada que descansaba en su cama junto a su pistola, la misma que Gumi preparó para ella.

"_Tómalas, y verás tu destino nublarse, depende de ti el iluminarlo."_

Aunque el futuro se llenara de sangre y pecado, sabía perfecto que Luka estaría al final del camino esperándola.

Miku tomó la pistola en su mano, admirándola.

Kaito entró con el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos y se quedó en el umbral.

–"¿Lista?"

Ella sonrió segura.

Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

La noche los sorprendió en medio del camino, había oscurecido antes de tiempo. En lo alto, se alzaba la luna menguante; los animales salvajes aullaban, corrían entre las porciones bosquejas del área.

Un grupo de hombres acompañaba a Luka en una de todas las fogatas que había.

–"¿Todos la pasaron con sus esposas la última noche?" – Inquirió ella mirando al fuego, medio enfocada en él pero ignorándolo al mismo tiempo, extrañaba a Miku. Los muchachos la vieron como un soldado más en ese instante, antes, la chica se concentraba en ser feliz incluso estando en guerra, sentían pena por ella ahora que sabía cómo se sentía lo que ellos.

–"Mi mujer se la pasó dándome sermones de cómo cuidarme." – Comentó uno, arrojando una ramita al fuego. –"Ahora mismo me gustaría que siga haciéndolo."

–"¡Ja! La mía hizo dormir a nuestros hijos con nosotros, casi que no he dormido en toda la noche" – Se rio otro en voz alta y pegando fuerte su rodilla con su mano y una enorme sonrisa –"Pero no me arrepiento de nada."

Luka lo observó.

–"Entonces, deberías ir a dormir y recuperar la energía." – Agregó seria, volvió a ver al fuego.

–"Verlos dormir me han dado la suficiente energía para luchar ésta y mil batallas más." – Respondió él devolviéndole una positiva mirada, su rostro y barba de tres días, iluminado por la vacilante luz del fuego.

–"Yo tengo novia, pero ella me ha dado una _excelente_ noche." – Comentó otro joven, orgulloso –"No he descansado lo suficiente, así que tomaré el consejo de nuestra Señora." – Él se levantó e hizo una reverencia de respeto. –"Buenas noches."

–"Ese tipo será padre." – Comentó en voz baja otro de los soldados, sonriendo contento. –"Quizás debamos cuidar su espalda para que nos aseguremos de que vuelva."

Luka sonrió de lado, aún no era muy tarde y no tenía tanto sueño a pesar de que debería dormir.

–"Mi señora" – Otro hombre, de unos treinta, la miró a lo compinche sonriéndole demasiado curioso para el gusto de Luka –"Es la primera vez que nos acompaña en estas charlas, de seguro ya sabe de lo que hablamos los hombres y algunas chicas a veces para entretenernos."

Ella se sonrojó un poco, no estaba molesta.

_'¿Miku?'_

–"Y usted tiene la fortuna de tener una chica como su señora." – Luka se ruborizó profundo, de alguna manera el morbo aún la obligaba a quedarse y platicar de estas cosas con sus soldados.

–"¿Ya la ha complacido?" – Inquirió el primero de ellos sonriendo y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. –"Nosotros sabemos de estas cosas, hasta podríamos darles consejos." – Luka se rascó la mejilla un poco avergonzada y mirando al costado ¿Cómo sabían ellos? ¿Acaso su rostro de inocencia la delataba? Y eso era, Luka se iba a quedar despierta para aprender un poco más sobre esta magia de tener esposa y cómo complacerla.

–"Primero que nada," – Comentó el segundo con el índice en alto para hacer énfasis –"El amor es importante en cada acción…"

Luka se puso a escuchar atenta, todo, todo le iba a servir para cuando vuelva y prepare uno de los mejores días de la vida de Miku y ella.

–"¡Llamen a nuestra dulce Anna!" – Dijo uno de los chicos levantándose para ir a buscarla. –"¡Ella sabrá mejor!"

_Sweet _Ann, como muchos le decían, era una de las chicas que tenía también una novia, ya desde adolescente.

–"¡Anda, ve! ¡Que nuestra Comandante necesita un par de consejos!"

Luka sonrió con diversión, le encantaba tener un ejército así. Donde todos se sentían como en casa.

* * *

–"Señora—"

–"¡Master; dije que me dijeran Master!" – Miki estaba encendiendo el fuego, estaba lejos de Luka y contenta con su propio grupillo de soldados.

–"Master Miki." – Ella lo miró sonriendo, llevaba medio lejos a sus bromas a veces. –"¿No le dirá a nuestra Comandante que está aquí?" – Ella se encogió de hombros y se alegró que la llama se haya prendido en grande, se alejo peinándose el flequillo para que no se le chamuscara.

–"Nah, tengo que hacer mi entrada a lo heroína, ¿Sabes?" – Se sentó y se tapó con una cobija liviana, su sonrisa se redujo un poco, una más dócil. –"Mantener el estilo que me caracteriza."

–"¿Cómo haría eso?"

–"Cuando vea a Luka cansándose, allí iré yo y le patearé el trasero para que siga adelante."

–"_Sweet Ann!_"

–"Ann, te están llamando" – Miki se levantó y miró por encima de los demás grupos que estaban alrededor, observó que justo quien llamaba a la chica que estaba con ella, era del grupo de Luka. –"¡Ah! ¡Ve así nos cuentas luego de qué hablan!"

Miki se reacomodó sonriendo. –"¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablamos nosotros?"

Tendrían varias noches así hasta que llegaran a destino.

* * *

Iba la sensación de que ya llevaban caminando mucho. Ya marchaban por los paisajes amarillentos que no fueron consumidos por la vegetación joven de la Naturaleza, el viento era raro pero gemía fuerte en sus armas cuando les pasaba por al lado y entre ellos.

Era el cuarto día. Eran la media tarde e iban avanzando tranquilos, hasta que en cierto punto, divisaron dibujando al horizonte, otro ejército.

La líder del suyo se detuvo no esperándoselo. El otro regimiento no se detenía.

–"¡Mi señora!" – Un soldado se acercó a ella sacándola del estupor, aunque ella no dejó de mirar al enemigo ¿No era que no tenían ejército? –"¿No deberíamos atacar?"

–"No, aún no." – Reanudó despacio la marcha por el extenso sendero en el que iban, –"Vamos." – Avanzaron así hasta que no quedaba demasiada distancia entre los enemigos.

Luka levantó la mano en alto cuando fueron frente a frente, a unos doscientos metros.

Gakupo hizo lo mismo, frenó su propio ejército y así mismo al rey que gritaba chillando que ya fueran a asesinar a aquellos.

¿Qué sucedía?

Estaban Gakupo y el mismísimo Rey.

Ella estaba sola.

Tensó un poco su mandíbula y arrugó el ceño pensando en la situación. Esto no se lo esperaba, su corcel estaba inquieto y relinchando en bajo a cada momento. Su brazo indicaba a sus soldados que se detuvieran.

Luka se acercó aún con su mano en el aire y Gakupo avanzaba hasta ella en un tranquilo galope, la tensión entre los ejércitos opuestos se oía y sentía mediante el sonido de sus aceros chocando contra la armadura de ellos, agitados y esperando a la más leve señal a dar inicio a la batalla final.

El Rey cabalgó hasta los dos nobles que estaban mirándose frente a frente, ambos no queriendo esto que sucedía.

–"¡Gakupo!" – Bramó el Rey posicionándose a su lado –"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Acaba con ella en este mismo instante!"

En el rostro del muchacho nombrado se cruzó una nueva idea y Luka fue testigo de ello, ella frunció el ceño mientras apretaba más las riendas de su corcel.

–"Eso es, tío." – Vino a la conclusión él –"Lucharé con ella… y si gano, la guerra termina. Si ella gana, continuarás por mí y la vencerás." – El rey se vio sorprendido unos minutos mientras que Luka sólo se puso más seria y ajustaba la mirada en su primo. –"¿Aceptas el desafío, Megurine Luka; como Princesa del Reino Megurine y Guerrera del Rey Shion?"

Si hubo alguna duda en la mente de ella, jamás fue vista, quizás la incertidumbre rondaba levemente su corazón, pero pronto fue sucedido por voluntad y convicción. Ella debía ganar aunque sabía que si la batalla contra Gakupo la extenuaba, tenía desventaja.

–"¿Eres consciente de que llevo las de perder, no es así, Príncipe?"

–"Yo confío en ti, Luka." – Le sonrió él antes de ser interrumpido por el Rey –"Pero porque seas mi familia no creas que puedo dejarte ganar tan fácil."

–"¡¿Aceptas o no, inútil?!" – Luka se pasó la lengua por los dientes, deliberando si sería jugar sucio el atravesar el cráneo del rey ahí mismo. –"¿Es que acaso tienes miedo, desgraciada?!" – Ella lo miró con ira pero conteniéndose, tantas ganas irreversibles tenía de quebrarle el cuello, de romper su cara con sus propios puños, de no volver a oír su puta voz jamás… Luka estaba sedienta, hambrienta por la muerte de su progenitor.

Quería que nada la detuviese en ese mismo instante…

–"Es suficiente, guárdate por si tienes que pelear contra ella, tío." – Gakupo la miró también molesto, pero ella supo que no era en su contra y sólo optó por seguir callada. No iba a lidiar con aquél a menos que la situación lo ameritase. –"Ve y comunícales a tus soldados lo que sucederá." – Gakupo se dio vuelta y cabalgó hasta su ejército mientras que Luka prefirió mirar mal a su padre antes de cabalgar hasta sus soldados. El rey se volvió a paso de hombre hasta los demás guerreros.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que los dos herederos al trono se encontraron de nuevo en medio de ambos ejércitos.

Luka ya conocía este escenario, sus ojos se veían diferentes a cuando estaba hablando hace un rato con ella, notó Gakupo. Los irises era lo que más podría apreciar en su determinada mirada. Ella se bajó y desenfundó su espada, mirándolo de reojo, él se sentía juzgado y un poco incómodo bajo la contemplación de ella. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Luka?

–"Esta es la batalla que determinará mi vida, no estoy lista para morir." – Le confesó al acomodarse mejor para luchar, él sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina, también desmontó y desenvainó su propia espada.

–"Ninguno tiene que morir en esta pelea." – Respondió, analizando los pequeños movimientos corporales de Luka.

–"Mi batalla se compone de ésta, la siguiente" – Señaló al rey con su espada y una inminente ira que destellaba en sus ojos; así continuó – "y por consiguiente la lucha entre ambas milicias que sé que se desenvolverá de cualquier manera."

–"Tenemos un acuerdo." – Gakupo avanzó primero y chocaron sus espadas, el reflejo de las hojas, cegando a algunos lejanos soldados –"¿Por qué habría de existir aquella batalla entre los soldados?"

–"Porque ¿Qué ejército no se enfurecería si su rey fuera asesinado?" – Luka los separó y avanzó a dar el siguiente ataque, dirigido directo al pecho de Gakupo. Él se corrió y la dejó pasar de largo ante el error de ella para así lograr golpearla con el codo en la espalda, la mujer casi cae pero se incorporó y se dio la vuelta a enfrentarlo.

–"¡No me ganarás si no te concentras en mí!"

–"¿Qué has hecho todos estos años, Gakupo?!" – Luka bloqueó un ataque con el poder de un solo brazo y lanzó su puño con fuerza en un gancho hasta la mandíbula de él, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás –"¿Por qué eres príncipe aún?!" – El impacto resintió un poco su mano aunque decidió no prestarle atención.

–"¡He hecho lo que tú decidiste no hacer en el Reino!" – Respondió él defendiéndose con el antebrazo de otro vicioso puño de Luka. –"¡Si te hubieses quedado a mi lado ahora mismo serías la Reina!" – Él agarró rápido la mano de ella y la bajó, arremetiendo una vez más con su espada; los golpes que se tiraban entre las armas, era una situación incómoda por la cercanía entre ellos, tenían que ser rápidos si no querían que el otro lo hiriese. –"¡Lo sabes! ¿Por qué me abandonaste?!"

–"¡No es verdad!" – Respondió ella enfurecida. Estaban yendo y viniendo las embistas entre ambas filosas hojas que buscaban sedientas la carne del oponente; en los ojos de ellos veías la impotencia que tenían al tener que desenvolver una guerra entre los dos, ninguno tenía nada en contra del otro… eran conscientes de que al parecer, no tenían escapatoria. Los soldados animaban furiosos a ambos herederos mientras que el rey miraba callado todo, actualmente no sabía bien quién ganaría… Luka estaba decidida a hacerlo mientras que Gakupo no se rendiría.

Los dos se soltaron pero no dejaron de presionarse entre ellos, no se quedaban quietos, sus pies revolvían el suelo en el que estaban, levantando el polvo, ensuciando sus uniformes y dispuestos a esquivar y contraatacar cada simple movimiento del otro.

Gakupo comenzó a acorralar a Luka con sus ataques, al parecer durante su ausencia, él había mejorado mucho con el arte de la espada. Ella estaba defendiéndose a pesar de estar retrocediendo con cada estocada.

Miki miraba seria la pelea que se desenvolvía entre los dos familiares, dos amigos…  
El rey Vladimir estaba sonriendo… ella podía ver esa pequeña curva… ¿Qué estaba planeando? Ese momento en el que ella desvió la mirada, Luka cayó al suelo con un corte en su brazo.

La primera gota de sangre correspondía para la tierra enemiga.

'¡_Luka_!' Gritó Miki en su mente, dio un paso al frente para enseguida salir a socorrerla de ser necesario; el joven hombre se alejó unos pasos de la chica, dándole tiempo a que se levantase. '¡_Levántate, idiota_!' Ella apretó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza, en cualquier momento las reglas se romperían, estaba segura, esa era la sonrisa del Rey…

–"¡Levántate, Luka!" – Ordenó con poder él, mirándola y obligándola con ese cariño e ira familiar mezclándose en sus expresiones – "¡Sé que ese corte no es nada para ti!"

Luka de repente se vio consumida por el miedo, fue un solo segundo… si ella cae de esta forma cuando pelee con el rey… no habría tal tiempo de pensar… poniendo toda su fuerza en las piernas y el brazo derecho, se levantó y atacó a Gakupo gritando.

–"¡Yo…!" –Él sostuvo el ataque pero ella lo sorprendió al separar los filos y lanzar otro ataque por más que pudiera cortarse al él seguir haciendo fuerza, la espada de Gakupo se inclinó y cortó a Luka en la muñeca izquierda mientras que la de ella dio de lleno contra el costado de su pectoral izquierdo, no lo atravesó por muy poco –"¡No puedo perder!" – Luka tenía los ojos encendidos en proteger lo que más quería… sus amigos, su ejército, ella no iba a perder por ese simple pero importante hecho. A continuación, en ese infinito segundo que ocurría, se acercó más y golpeó a su primo en la mandíbula de un codazo, las espadas de ambos habían herido al contrincante en un doloroso y no tan profundo corte. –"¡Ayúdame a ganar, Kamui Gakupo!" – El grito sorpresivo de una inminente alianza al lado de Megurine Luka, la enemiga, dejó a todos en silencio. –"¡Envía al Rey a luchar conmigo!" – Luka empujó a Gakupo lejos de ella y miró al rey con su cabello acompañándola en el movimiento –"¡Esta guerra es entre tú y yo, Rey!"

–"¡Megurine Luka ha roto la promesa!" – Exclamó Vladimir y apuntó a Luka con su espada –"¡**Ataquen**!" – Muchos soldados, los más fieles, salieron al encuentro de ella; que agregó a la rabia de su rostro, total sorpresa y un poco de duda.

_'¡Maldito cobarde de mierda!'_

Gakupo se preparó y esperó junto a Luka el ataque; ante el príncipe apoyando a la mujer, varios soldados se detuvieron pero otros continuaron la carrera. Luka sostuvo pelea contra dos soldados que llegaron hasta ella primero, tres fieles al Rey fueron en contra de Gakupo. Por más que Luka ya estuviera peleando, no iba a poder contra los otros que se acercaban, aún no quería llamar a su ejército… no quería hacerlo porque no deseaba ver la sangre de ellos manchando la tierra.

Se sacó de encima a los dos que estaban contra ella y se disponía para el tercero que venía con un inevitable ataque… en ese instante, una cabellera roja y una sonrisa se hicieron presentes al lado de Luka.

–"¡Nadie tocará a mi Princesa mientras yo esté cerca!" – Exclamó la mujer y el brillo en sus ojos emanaba confianza, esa que Luka justo necesitaba, la nombrada se sintió sonreír – "¡¿Lista, Luka?!"

–"¡Miki,!" – Luka se quedó sin palabras de agradecimiento, se ocupó en batallar a los demás que venían, justo como antes, ¡Esquiva, defiende, ataca y avanza!

–"¡**Luchemos juntos**!" – Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Miki, Luka y Gakupo. Muchos de los hombres se quedaron inmóviles, presas de la incertidumbre mientras que otros siguieron las palabras del Príncipe, atacándose entre sí mismos, los que decidieron ayudar a Luka, se arrancaron las insignias de sus pechos y comenzaron a asistir a los que iban en contra del príncipe.

–"¡El rey se escapa!" – Exclamó Miki, girando y haciendo pasar por encima de ella a un enemigo para luego clavarle la espada en el hombro derecho, sin intenciones de matarlo – "¡Luka! ¡Ve tras él!"

–"¡No!" – Gakupo se interpuso con su arma entre un soldado enemigo y ella, defendiéndola –"¡Déjalo! ¡Iremos cuando terminemos con esto!" – Lo golpeó en la sien, desmayándolo.

–"¡Yo no moriré!" – Luka perdió la espada por los constantes ataques que recibía pero seguía defendiéndose a puño limpio, recibiendo por supuesto, varios tajos. Se corrió del camino de una espada que le apuntaba y golpeó la nariz de aquél enemigo, sintiendo en sus nudillos y dedos cómo la fragilidad de ésta se torcía y partía en ellos –"¡Tengo un Reino, una mujer y amigos que confían en mí para ganar!"

_'¡Miku confía en mí!'_

–"¡NADIE PUEDE MORIR!" – Miki se enardeció y tomó una lanza, golpeando duro a todos aquellos que se le acercaban, usándolo como si fuera un bate de béisbol –"¡Intenten no matarlos!"

_'¡Rin no me permite perder!'  
_

–"¡Esta será la última batalla!" – Gakupo cubría las espaldas de las chicas mientras que entre los tres se abrían paso entre los enemigos y sus soldados aliados se encargaban de los seguidores de Vladimir.

–"¡Me siento genial!" – Miki sonreía feliz no porque estaba en una batalla… sino porque la promesa a un futuro más claro y esperanzador había sido hecha en ese mismo instante, las esperanzas de todos los soldados habían sido renovadas y el deseo de ganar estaba en su máximo tope.

–"¡Vivirás por quienes amas!" – Varios soldados que estaban en su contra se quitaron la insignia del apellido Megurine y se dieron vuelta en contra de los que seguían convencidos a ganar. –"¡Recuerden que nadie debe morir! ¡Sólo hiéranlos!" – Luka, Gakupo y la escolta personal de ambos, Miki; guiaban a todo el ejército a la victoria, iban delante de todo, adentrándose más entre el mar de enemigos. La mezcla de los uniformes rojos y azules era inminente, la sangre de las heridas manchándolos; las mismas heridas en sus soldados haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Los tres juntos a la par y sangrando ya que los enemigos querían matarlos y en serio, nada de herirlos.

¿Qué podían saber aquellos que fueron entrenados ciegamente para matar?

Matar.

–"¡Esta vez la sangre no se derramará!" – Miki se agachó para esquivar una estocada y empujó con su cuerpo al hombre, le arrancó la insignia, obligándolo con su mirada a que se uniera a ellos – "¡Todos regresarán!"

Todos tienen sueños y anhelos por cumplir.

–"¡Princesa!" – Exclamó un soldado de uniforme rojo refiriéndose a Luka y recibiendo un flechazo en su escudo para protegerla –"¡Mi pelotón será su principal defensor!"

Miki mostró una enorme sonrisa de felicidad a su amiga mientras luchaba contra un soldado.

–"¡Parece que los espíritus realmente nos han sonreído, Luka!"

–"¡Ahora tengo mi propia batalla!" – Gakupo perdió su espada, comenzó a pelear con sus puños, él sabía cómo estar a la ofensiva.

–"¡Yo sólo estaré hiriéndolos!" – Luka ofreció un intento de sonrisa mientras seguían pasando entre los soldados a regulares penas, era una tarea ardua sólo herirlos –"¡Es difícil porque puedo cometer un error! ¡Pero vale la pena intentarlo!"

–"¡Retirada!" – Escucharon a muchos Comandantes enemigos ordenar, –"¡El rey está a salvo, retirada!"

A pesar de que varios de los suyos, acostumbrados a que los perseguían para acabarlos iban tras ellos para capturarlos, Luka clavó su espada en el suelo –"¡Déjenlos!"

La primera batalla había finalizado.

–"¡Comandante!" – Un soldado se detuvo no muy lejos de ella y la miraba no convencido – "¡Si los dejamos escapar sólo les daremos la ventaja en el Reino!" – Él se veía medio asustado, no podía dejar su espalda tranquila, miraba detrás de él a cada rato. Nunca se puede estar tranquilo en una contienda donde tu vida está en peligro.

–"Que demos la ventaja no significa que ganarán, soldado." – Luka se puso seria y miraba el paisaje que le brindaban los que emprendían la retirada al huir; se sostuvo una herida en la cintura, sangraba un poco pero no era nada para ella.

Miki y Luka se miraron al mismo tiempo y voltearon a ver a Gakupo detrás de ellas, ambas le regalaron una sonrisa de alivio.

–"Gakupo…" – Luka se pasó la mano por el cabello, extenuada. Ya perdiendo la alerta de la pelea.–"Yo…"

–"¡Princesa!" – Exclamó asustado un soldado, un enemigo sin insignia se había acercado a Luka y la tomó del cuello, así teniendo toda la ventaja de ganar.

–"¡Parece que la guerra ha finalizado!" – Bramó poderoso el lobo con piel de oveja con una enorme sonrisa desquiciada en sus labios, un cuchillo rasgando levemente la mejilla de ella.

–"¡Luka!" – Miki iba a avanzar pero su amiga la miró deteniéndola, ambas y todos sabían que si uno se acercaba, Luka estaría aniquilada.

–"¡Príncipe!" – Otros soldados sin insignia tomaron a Miki y a Gakupo desprevenidos y los dominaron, Miki estaba contra el suelo apuntada por al menos cuatro armas mientras que el príncipe tenía alrededor de su cuello un par de lanzas y espadas.

Los tres líderes se miraron, compartiendo otro minuto que parecía no querer terminar… el suspenso en todo el campo de batalla se había hecho presente, las cartas ganadoras las sacó el enemigo en un solo instante.

_Pero muchos del entorno siempre te pondrán trabas para que realices tus sueños porque tienen sus propias convicciones._

–"¡Sabía que teníamos que matarlos!" – Exclamó furioso uno de los soldados, mirando el sorpresivo momento sin poder hacer nada.

El fino hilo de la vida, estaba tensándose.

* * *

Miku y sus amigos iban a toda velocidad en sus caballos aprovechando que era de día, no podían detenerse nada más que para hacer descansar a sus corceles.

Era un viaje extenuante, era la primera vez que venía con ellos, quienes parecían acostumbrados al calor, la situación de que siempre faltaba algo, a las miradas desafiantes a cada rato para cuando se cruzaba una idea de que estaría peleando con enemigos al siguiente día, semana, horas.

Ellos hablaban muy calmados, comentaban estrategias, se reían de anécdotas.

Miku sentía que se volvería loca al siguiente minuto si no veía a Luka.

Su piel se volvía de gallina, le recorrían los escalofríos cada minuto que se ponía a pensar. Incluso en varias ocasiones sin darse cuenta, se encontraba apretando la mandíbula y hacía doler sus propios dientes.

No aguantaba, deseaba ya mismo verla, bien, ganando.

Hasta… que visualizó algo en el campo que se extendía a lo largo del horizonte.

–"¡Ese es el ejército de Luka!" – Exclamó Yuma, adelantándose con su corcel, Miku lo miró y obligó a su caballo a hacer lo mismo, ya descansaría, un poco más…

Sólo un poco más…

Y en cuanto llegaron, no recibieron buenas noticias…  
–"¿Doscientos se fueron con ellos?"

–"Todos confiamos en que nuestra Comandante tenga un plan," – Se explicó el hombre mirándolos asustado, la princesa era la que más le metía miedo en ese instante, esos ojos parecían encarnar el mismo color de la cólera – "nosotros nos organizamos a regresar para luego volver con ustedes."

–"Perfecto." – Miku se pasó la mano por el cabello y vio al suelo como si fuera su maldito enemigo, la elevó para ver al cielo un segundo. –"Nadie tocará a Luka. Y si lo hacen, lo mal que hicieron." – Montó su corcel y gritó con gran fuerza y poder –"¡Es el momento de devolverle a Luka, a Miki y a ustedes todo lo que han hecho por nosotros!" – Se ganó la atención de la totalidad de las personas a su alrededor. –"¡Iremos a rescatarlas y a quemar el maldito culo de Vladimir!"

Kaito sonrió ante el vocabulario de su hermana por un instante, pero no tardó en palmear el hombro del soldado y también montar su caballo.

–"¡A POR VLADIMIIIR!" – Gritó él y salió cabalgando hacia el destino de la batalla.

* * *

Dos días después…

Se reían muy alto y burlándose de ellos, tenían no sólo a los dos herederos y a la hija prodigio de Furukawa en sus manos, sino que a una porción del ejército que no ofrecieron resistencia. Los llevaban con las manos atadas en sus espaldas, caminando todo el camino, les dolían las piernas y los pies de manera infernal, tanto que les temblaban ya; ni siquiera dormir bien los dejaron hasta que llegaron allí.

Luka, tantas esperanzas en vano, rechinaba sus dientes mientras era empujada junto a sus dos aliados hacia el palacio.

Repudiados por todos los ciudadanos.

Les habían marcado el final de la guerra.

–"¡Traidores!"

–"¡Mátenlos!"

–"¡Tortúrenlos!"

Ninguno de los tres podía creerlo. Miki estaba llorando en silencio, las cálidas lágrimas sólo caían, ella no emitía sonido alguno. Gakupo estaba muy serio mientras avanzaba con una severa mirada, contemplando al camino delante.

El viento y el cielo nublado en lo alto sólo parecían acompañar sus lamentos que no eran comunicados en voz alta. Los sacerdotes tenían las manos unidas, al parecer rezando por ellos.

Alguien que le tenía compasión al menos. Los tres iban con cuatro guardias que eran como sus verdugos.

Quizás fue una violenta estupidez no haber acabado al enemigo. O siquiera haber intentado crear una alianza.

Pero muchos de los soldados de Gakupo se quedaron con el ejército de Luka. Ellos sí habían prometido ayudarlo… no era una mentira… ¿Cierto?

Él cayó al suelo en uno de los cuantos empujones; ya había resistido demasiado. Todos empezaron a arrojarle cosas, como piedras y pedazos de vidrio, los soldados se reían de él alzándolo y volviéndolo a tirar al suelo, incluso lo pateaban para obligarlo a levantarse.

–"¡¿Cómo mierda esperan que se levante si siguen haciéndole eso!?" – Gritó furiosa Miki, dándose vuelta y ella misma recibiendo un golpe en el rostro que la hizo caer y sufrir lo mismo que el príncipe. Enseguida se le notó el color morado afectando su rostro. Ella solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro como pudiera.

Era una ciudad de salvajes.

Luka era la única avanzando mientras los observaba. Finalmente se detuvo y también giró, ella también recibiría su parte, no sólo sus amigos.

_Su corazón recordó con fuerza a Miku._

Su sonrisa.

Lo primero que hicieron fue voltearla al suelo desde atrás y allí uno de los soldados la levantó del cabello, Luka respiró con fuerza ante el agudo dolor en su cuero cabelludo.

_Sus bonitos ojos._

_'Luka, idiota…' _Miki la veía desde su punto en el suelo, sufriendo con un pie presionándole la cabeza.

_Y la esperanza que siempre le daba._

_'No maten a mis soldados, de seguro… quieren ver a alguien tanto como yo…'_

Eso era lo único que quería Luka.

* * *

Estaban en la celda una vez más, los tres juntos, los renegados.

Miki estaba temblando de miedo. Hacía no mucho que los habían tirado allí y no soltaron palabra alguna.

Ni ellos ni sus verdugos.

¿Qué planeaban?

Callados con los fantasmas de sus errores.

Y ella temblaba, de todos, ella fue quien más tiempo permaneció en una de estas celdas. No creía volver… pero igual pensaba que sí lo haría.

Y aquí estaba.

Sintió ganas de reírse de su suerte, la locura tocándole los nervios. Debía de calmarse de inmediato…de cualquier modo que fuera, el primer sentimiento que llegara que se llevara su locura lejos de ella.

Su corazón latía desaforado contra su pecho y estaba seguro de que si el silencio fuera absoluto, tanto Luka como Gakupo podrían oírlo.

Miedo, aterrado.

Asustado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, deseando no estar ahí, su mejilla y cuerpo dando contra el duro y frío suelo de la celda. Miki, tan concentrada en ella, no se daba cuenta de que su respiración acelerada también la delataba ante sus amigos.

El miedo atormentándola en todos sus sentidos, no dejaba de palpitarle en sus oídos, de molestarla, era inminente, indescriptible, estaba allí para ella.

¿A qué le temía tanto?

No quería oírlos pelear.

Miki escondió más su rostro, intentando a como dé lugar para escapar del miedo que incluso parecía estar en el aire para que ella lo viera.

No quería oírlos gritar.  
_  
"¡Furukawa!"_

Podía escucharlos. Clamando su nombre para que ella se levantara y así una vez más, ellos estamparla al suelo como las bestias que eran.

"_¡Traidora!"_

No quería despertarse y oírlos listos para ir a buscar pelea con ella. No quería despertarse bajo ninguna circunstancia y tener que ver las mismas paredes, la misma humedad, ni siquiera la luz de aquella condenada ventana.

¡No quería estar ahí!

Miki suprimió un sollozo que estaba por salir enseguida, no quería perturbar a sus otros dos amigos que estaban callados, su corazón seguía pulsando despavorido, atemorizado por todo alrededor, sus amigos no sabían ni un tercio de todo lo que podían hacerles donde estaban.

No tenían ni idea.

Miki incluso tenía la necesidad de abrazar a alguien, si tan sólo sus manos no estuvieran atadas...

¿Rin?

–"Rin…" – Se movió su boca pero sólo salió un vestigio de sonido.

Así es.

Quería ver a Rin y la confianza que siempre portaba con ella de nuevo.

–"Rin..." – Sollozó en silencio con una sonrisa torcida de temor y cerró los ojos de nuevo, abrió la boca para que sus labios no produjeran ningún sonido que la delatara.

Su pecho se comprimía en duda, aterrado a permanecer allí un minuto más.

Enseguida sintió a alguien apoyar su frente contra la sien de ella.

–"Tranquila, Miki." – Luka también estaba llorando, pero eran lágrimas serias que salían de su cuerpo porque no lo aguantaba, sus emociones no habían accedido ni querían expresarse de tal manera. –"Estamos todos juntos en esto. Tranquila."

Pero Luka no sabía qué les podían hacer. Miki se mordió la lengua para no ocuparse tanto del inmenso dolor emocional.

Aquella locura parecía saludarla desde a unos pocos pasos… cada vez más cerca.

Miki también deseaba la muerte de Vladimir con toda su alma…

El silencio prevaleció, atormentándolos bajo secretos, asustándolos mediante recuerdos, juzgándolos a través de los pecados.

* * *

–"¡Aquí están los tres traidores al Reino!" –Exclamó riéndose Vladimir. Estaban en la plaza y patio principal de la ciudad, una cercana al castillo, sus uniformes, sucios a más no poder que los identificaban fácil como prisioneros. Todos sus soldados habían sido encarcelados en las otras prisiones cuando ellos fueron arrojados a las celdas del castillo del Rey.

Durante ese lapso, este fue el escenario que crearon para ellos.

Eran expuestos en un pequeño escenario de madera, tenían un guardia para cada uno, ellos los sostenían de la cuerda de sus brazos y piernas; todo para que no se movieran. Sabían lo peligrosos que podían ser los tres.

Era poco para tener orgullo siquiera, aunque cierto era que los satisfacía apenas.

La ciudad estalló en gritos de aborrecimiento y reclamos de muerte.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué no se daban cuenta que todo el tiempo había sido el Rey?

¿No estaban siendo primitivos?

El verdugo que le correspondía a Gakupo lo pateó en los tobillos y lo hizo caer fuerte y cuerpo entero contra la superficie.

–"¡Mi sobrino también decidió darme la espalda!" – El soberano se acercó a él no muy interesado. Contempló más entretenido a Luka, que lo observaba con tanto odio que él le sonrió. ¡Qué dulce que era cuando estabas al poder y los demás no podían hacer nada! Él mismo se encargó de hacer caer a Luka con un golpe en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, ella quedó allí aguantando un grito y lamentando el dolor en sus piernas, mordiéndose por ser inútil en ese instante. –"¡Y todos recordamos a mi hija! ¡La perra que causó todo esto! ¡Al final todo recibe su justicia! ¡Mírenla! ¡Aquí!" – La señaló mientras ella seguía de rodillas y mirando con ira al pueblo de su padre, todos gritaban tantas cosas que no se entendía nada.

Tanto esfuerzo… ¿Se terminaría así?

El rey se mofaba, exhibiéndolos como si fueran el premio más valioso a destruir.

–"Miku…" – Murmuró Luka, inaudible para todos, sólo para ella.

El guardia detrás de ella terminó de tirarla al suelo. Sólo quedaba Miki.

–"¡Y por último!" – El soldado detrás de la pelirroja la tomó del cabello, obligándola a mirar a todo el tumulto de personas en alto –"¡Furukawa! ¡La estirpe de mi mejor soldado! ¡Aquél que le encomendé a mi hija hace mucho tiempo atrás!" – Miki respiraba con fuerza y no dejaba de mirar con fuerte indiferencia a las personas de allí, despreciándola; su pecho inhalaba y exhalaba veloz, en su cuello se notaba la yugular que palpitaba correspondiendo a la adrenalina en su sangre. –"¡Llévenselos de mi vista!"

'_Vladimir, maldito desgraciado.'_

La locura mutó en su fuerza lógica._  
_

* * *

¡Tenían que ir detrás de los bastardos que se los llevaron!

¿¡Por qué aún no los habían encontrado?!

–"El Reino de Vladimir no está tan lejos," – Yuma se adelantó para estar al lado del príncipe y Lily – "deberíamos estar viéndolo en unos cuantos minutos."

–"La silueta, eso es lo que veremos." – Lily miró detrás de ella al ejército que avanzaba con ellos. Eran cuatrocientos más los cien que trajeron ellos. Doscientos se rindieron junto a Luka mientras los demás escapaban. –"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Luka haga Troya?"

–"Imposible." – Kaito se moría por sacar la velocidad que no tenían sus hombres. Ni siquiera podía esperar a armar los onagros, sabía cómo iban a hacer para entrar a aquél Reino.  
Esto era lo que su padre intentó detener la última vez, no obstante, aquí se encontraban. Por culpa de él. Kaito largó una carrera con su animal, iba furioso delante y ni los soldados ni Miku tardaron en seguirlo. –"¡Luka! ¡Te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo!"

–"¡Por ellas!" – Gritó Len refiriéndose a Luka y Miki, adelantándose entre sus hombres, Rin exclamó incitada a la batalla, todos la siguieron.

–"¡**POR ELLAS**!"

Por seguro que si los vigías de Vladimir estaban en su trabajo, verían una horda furiosa de soldados a punto de reventarle los muros para poder destruir hasta la más mínima ceniza de su soberano.

El ruido que hacía aquél ejército era impresionante, ya no gritaban guardando la energía de sus pulmones, pero sí sus piernas iban a una prudente pero enardecida velocidad, todo para no estar cansados en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlos pedazos.

Ya podían sentir el aroma de la sangre del Rey esperando por ellos.

* * *

Pocos soldados eran los que estaban en las murallas. Todos estaban aún festejando la captura de los traidores a la corona.

–"Recuerdo que el apodo que me puso fue Desgraciado II" –Se rio pavoneándose el hombre, tomando un trago de agua. –"Ya verá cuando me permitan ir a visitarla… haré lo que mi amigo no pudo…"

Su compañero lo miraba mientras limpiaba su espada, una tonta sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

–"No sé en qué pensaban cuando venían hacia aquí." – Guardó la espada y se puso a mirar en la ventana –"¡Puta madre!" – Empujó a su colega fuera del pequeño cuarto, diez impactos dieron de lleno contra el portón del mural que protegía el Reino que habitaban. –"¡EL ENEMIGO ATACA, A LAS ARMAS!" – Alcanzó a decir, pero el portón había sido derribado tan sólo en esos diez bombazos, ellos se encontraban en una de las torres vigías, no obstante, ataques también eran dirigidos con velocidad hacia allí.

–"¡Hijos de puta!" – Exclamó Desgraciado II, sosteniéndose apenas ante el temblor inminente de las murallas.

* * *

Miku seguía avanzando a diestra y siniestra, lastimando a todo aquél que se le acercara, detrás de ella corrían y se protegían entre ellos, sus amigos.

–"¡Devuélvanme a Luka!" – Les ordenó a los que la desafiaban, se metía entre ellos, los descolocaba al moverse rápido y atacando a desmembrarles un par de nervios que les impidieran moverse.

Gumi estaba delante de ella usando su espada pero envainada, golpeaba muy fuerte en la cabeza a sus contrincantes, era como que esos hombres no significaban ni el más mínimo problema para la joven de ojos verdes.

Rin llevó a sus arqueros a los tejados y desde allí disparaban a los objetivos lejanos. Con preferencia a los que querían acercarse a las torres vigías para apuntar y atacar desde allí.

El humo comenzó a salir negro de una casa en la que cayó un sorpresivo cañonazo.

–"¿¡Qué diablos?!" – Rin tambaleó desde su posición –"¡Todos abajo y dispérsense!"

–"¡Síganme, iremos a la torre!" – Meiko levantó su espada en alto para que la vean y sus hombres más fieles enseguida la siguieron.

–"¡Están atacando su propio pueblo!" – Kaito tomó en sus brazos a un niño pequeño cubriéndolo del humo y escombros que seguían cayendo. –"¡Miku!"

Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

–"¡Saca a todas estas personas de aquí!" – Ella se sorprendió, él empezó a gritar que se fueran lo más rápido posible, los soldados enemigos no estaban dudando en seguir disparándoles a ellos por más que sus habitantes estuvieran allí, deberían haberse esperado que los matarían igual.

– "¡Cuidado, Miku!" – Gumi se puso justo al lado de ella bajando una estocada con fuerza de otro soldado – "¡Presta atención a tu alrededor!" – Le gritó como su maestra y continuó hacia el costado, ocupándose ella sola de tres soldados que peleaban con fervor en su contra, pronto soldados aliados corrieron a asistirla.

Estaban en las calles del Reino de Vladimir, era el tramo que los acercaba al final para ganar la guerra.

Muchas familias ya huían asustadas presas del terror al oír la blasfemia de la muerte tan cerca de ellos.

Ella recibió entusiasmada a un soldado para luchar en su contra, Miku levantaba el polvo alrededor de ella moviéndose tal y como Rin le había mostrado, esquivando sólo como Gumi le enseñó, atacando como Kaito y Meiko le ordenaron.

Y jugando un poco con él como Luka le dijo para entretenerse.

Un movimiento rápido de ella significó la pérdida de la mano del hombre. La victoria para Miku.

Kaito le explicó que estos hombres no se dejarían vencer a menos que los matara. Pero ella se rehusaba a ello.

¿Cómo hacer que se rindieran para no acabarlos?

Si tan sólo supiera que a sus amigos les pasó lo que sucedió por pensar en ello.

–"¡Miku!" – Un enorme e intenso dolor la golpeó en la espalda, nunca había sentido tanto dolor concentrado, ella no se pudo levantar, lo único que ocupaba su mente era su espalda. –"¡Miku!"

Oyó el ensordecedor sonido de un balazo atravesar el aire en medio de todos los diferentes aceros chocando.

Kaito se acercó hasta ella y la levantó luego de enfundar su pistola. La miró preocupado y con una suave sonrisa.

Miku aún era ingenua para algunas cosas… inocente.

–"Entiende que no ganarás si no los matas ¡No puedes tener compasión!" – La cargó en sus hombros y ella no entendía nada, su mente estaba nublada, veía que enseguida Rin y Gumi se colocaron al lado de ellos protegiéndolos. –"¡Una cosa somos nosotros, pero ellos buscarán tu muerte!"

¿Su muerte?

Miku levantó la vista un poco, Kaito disparó en la sien a otro tipo que se le acercaba por el flanco derecho de Gumi; la sangre salpicó en creciente a toda la pared de una casa y la bala quedó incrustada allí.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Más soldados empezaron a acercarse, cubriéndolos a todos ellos.

Eran muchos… demasiada gente contra la cual pelear… esto… ¿Era esto una batalla?

Len tomó las riendas de la cruzada, delante de todo.

–"¡No se acercarán a la princesa!"

Era un caos…

Gritos, chillidos, niños llorando y adultos que se ocupaban de hacer escapar a sus familias.  
Pero ellos no iban en contra de los desarmados… eso era sólo el miedo que los atormentaba. ¿Se daban cuenta de que estaban huyendo de su propia milicia?

Cerca de él, era la vista perfecta para matar, el lugar perfecto para terminarlos. Él veía todo, la sangre derramándose de las heridas del enemigo, el fuego que ardía ansioso por llegar al castillo. Len giraba, daba un paso y enviaba estocadas a sus enemigos a medida que se adentraba en el Reino.

Detuvo en alto un ataque y golpeó con cólera la rodilla al enemigo, quebrándosela de una forma hermosa que le hizo partir el aire de un grito de sufrimiento.

Len siguió avanzando, tenía que salvar a sus amigas.

Por Rin y por Miku.

Vladimir se buscó esto. No había escapatoria para aquél hombre.

Len gritó encolerizado y rebanó el brazo de un hombre con fuerza, sintiendo al hueso oponer natural resistencia.

Gumi no le había respondido cuando él se confesó.

Qué linda hora de acordarse.

A lo mejor podría invitarla a otra cita luego de esto.

Otra sesión de campanadas de parte de la iglesia, esta vez la de la correspondiente ciudad.

¡A rezar los creyentes! ¡Que rezaran por aquellos caídos soldados, que descansaran en paz!

Esquivó, al agacharse, un piedrazo de un asustado civil. –"¡Váyase de aquí, esto no es contra usted!" – Le gritó como si fuera nada mientras perforó el pulmón de un hombre con su espada. Por supuesto que para él era común.

¡Que oraran por su Rey!

¡Que los provocó y ahora no salía a enfrentarlos!

A Len muy pocas veces lo hacían enojar, pobre de aquél que todavía se atrevía a molestarlo, más si era en una batalla.

Se detuvo y tomó a otro hombre del codo, su furiosa y amenazadora mirada hizo asustar al hombre –"¿Es usted médico?" – Le preguntó ajustando más su agarre en el brazo de aquél, quien asintió aterrado ante la cólera que el rostro transformado de Len mostraba –"¡Vaya con mi princesa en este mismo instante y cúrela!"

¡Vladimir caería al suelo muerto, HOY MISMO!

–"¿Q-qu-quién es su princesa?!" – Le preguntó temblando, mientras a Len lo protegía su ejército. Len volteó a mirar detrás de él, a Kaito.

–"¡Vaya con el hombre de cabello azul!" – Lo soltó un poco violento, volviendo a atacar. Sabía muy bien que sus órdenes serían cumplidas.

Las campanas seguían acompañando la batalla bélica, era un sonido que cortejaba a la adrenalina de él, sólo lo hacía querer más el triunfo, más la muerte de Vladimir.

Porque ni su dios podría salvarlo.

* * *

–"¡Miku!" – Rin se acercó a ella, las dos estaban de incógnito en el hogar del médico, la princesa estaba acostada boca abajo y su cintura estaba envuelta en fuertes vendajes. Ella estaba despierta y aún intentando levantarse. –"Quédate ahí un poco más. Sé que Gumi y yo dijimos que estas cosas no podían suceder…"

Miku la observó con el rostro que delataba que le dolía mucho. Rin se vio consternada, el médico estaba sentado en un rincón, intentando interactuar con ellos lo menos posible.

–"Sé que dijimos que no puedes reparar en el dolor…" – Ella se sentó al lado de la cama y miró al nivel de los ojos a la joven –"Pero entiende que te han golpeado duro en la columna, el dolor se disipará dentro de un rato."

–"¿Por qué a mí?" – Fue lo único que inquirió ella.

–"Eso no importa, mejor descansas y cuando te levantas, alcanzamos a los demás. Estamos en territorio enemigo." – Fuera aún se oían un poco y apenas apagados los gritos y cólera de la batalla –"Aquí no podemos descansar, mucho menos permitirnos caer."

–"Entonces déjame levantarme." – Miku ya estaba alzando sus brazos para hacerlo, pero el doctor mismo fue quien la frenó, al apoyar suave la mano en su espalda.

–"Señorita, es mejor que se levante cuando esté mejor y no ahora que podría ser sólo un estorbo o un blanco fácil."

* * *

Miki estaba en medio de Gakupo y Luka, los tres acurrucados contra un rincón de la celda, los ojos vendados y temblando de frío. Tiritaban sus dientes y las respiraciones temblequeaban. Les habían dado un baño de agua helada para lavarles la sangre que recorría sus labios y alguna que otra parte del cuerpo después de haberles dado una paliza.

Estaban congelados y seguros de que esto no haría más que agregarles una enfermedad.

A pesar de que Luka se había entrenado para esto.

–"Por lo menos estamos juntos." – Murmuró Luka, apenas se notó su voz, aguda e intentando ser segura. De no tener las vendas puestas, sabían muy bien que verían el vapor de sus respiraciones.

–"Y juntos vamos a ir por la cabeza del Rey." – Gakupo sí sonó seguro de sí mismo, su voz no había flaqueado tanto.

–"Deberíamos apostar sobre quién le da el último golpe." – Miki se acomodó en medio de ellos, intentando que el calor se expandiera por más difícil que sea. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sus respiraciones con frío era lo único que se oía.

–"Yo lo haré." – Coincidieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Caía la noche sobre la ciudad enemiga, comenzaba la luz de la Luna a aparecer en un aterrado dominio.

Kaito irrumpió en la vivienda donde estaba su hermana.

–"¡Chicas, debemos irnos!" – Les gritó, él estaba sangrando en su ceja y bastante sucio en varias partes. –"¡Nuestros soldados están cansados y ya no quedan muchos enemigos en los alrededores!"

Miku estaba vistiéndose, lo miró con una leve sonrisa. –"Soy un asco ¿En serio me perdí el ojo de la tormenta?"

–"¡Mañana ya tendremos a Luka con nosotros, sólo necesitamos descansar!" – Miku suspiró. Mañana no recibiría ningún golpe, ya se equivocó demasiado por hoy.

* * *

En las afueras, Gumi estaba corriendo, un enemigo la perseguía y ella estaba cansada.

Respiraba ajustada y buscaba poder cargar su pistola.

_'¡Vamos, sólo un poquito más de tiempo!'_

Sus manos se esforzaban por colocar la bala en la vieja arma.

El soldado se le acercaba con su espada a medio desenvainar, era obvio que buscaba por lo menos atravesársela en su corazón.

'_Soy veterana en esto, ¡Vamos, Gumi!'  
_

–"¡Sí!" – Gumi se dio la vuelta y apuntó con su pistola, justo en la pierna le perforó un balazo. –"¡Por hijo de puta!" – Gritó ella sentándose al fin y respirando más cansada, mirándolo como se retorcía él de dolor. –"¡Ojalá no te metas de nuevo en mi camino!" – Le volvió a gritar como si estuviera reprochándole. Ella se acomodó el flequillo y suspiró. –"Tarado…"

Se acostó respirando agitada en el suelo, intentando de veras poder descansar un poco, hacía mucho que no sentía tanta adrenalina de golpe.

–"¡Gumi…!" – Len la llamó al doblar la esquina, fue hasta ella y la levantó –"¡Vamos, tenemos que regresar con los demás!"

Sólo un poco más.

Ya verían la victoria al día siguiente.

* * *

¡Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores! :3


	24. Chapter 24

Bienvenidos sean los nuevos follows y favs *kisses kisses* (?)

Estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Sale de las alcantarillas con un archivo debajo de su brazo* I'M ALIVEEEEEE

Jaja me encanta el título de este cap :3 porque es tan tan Tierno, por así decirlo ;w; *Tears of joy*

Con tantas enamoradas/os hasta podría hacerme mi propio harem*-*  
*Entra Lily a meterle una patada voladora en la cabeza e incrustarla contra la pared*

"¡Ahí estás! ¡Ojo con hacerle eso a tus lectores!"

"Sí, señora. ¡Sólo bromeaba!" *Mueve débilmente la cabeza intentando zafarse* (no puede y se queda ahí)

Lily: ¡Disfruten el capítulo de hoy!

* * *

**"Contigo pan y cebolla."**

* * *

–"Hace mucho que no vienen a torturarnos." – Comentó Miki, conociendo las mañas del Rey y sus súbditos.

–"¿Qué estará preparando?" – Gakupo se acomodó para posar su cabeza en la de Miki, los tres todavía sentían frío, no se habían esforzado para moverse mucho. Luka bostezó y sintió como el peso a su costado aumentó ahora que Gakupo estaba recostado en Miki.

–"¿Queremos saber?" – Inquirió en voz baja y por fin sintiendo que podía dormir un poco. El cansancio mental y presión de la realidad venciéndola. Al parecer, sus compañeros coincidieron en lo mismo ya que no respondieron. Ella también se acurrucó a Miki, buscando calor.

–"¡Malditos pedazos de mierda!" – Rin se tiró encima de uno de los soldados y le cortó la garganta para no tener que lidiar más con ellos, ya estaba cansada de tener que batallarlos ¡Estaba harta de tener que vivir en la pelea también! Rodó fuera del camino pateando el arma de uno que venía a atravesarla, sacó de la funda su pistola y le disparó a quemarropa; el hombre cayó de espaldas muerto. –"¡Díganme dónde está la pelirroja que les pateó el culo hace mucho ahora mismo!" –Le quedaba uno solo, lo empujó contra la pared y le pateó la cabeza para que quedara justo contra el concreto del muro. –"¡Responde!" – Sacó su pierna y lo tomó del cuello haciéndole una llave para obligarlo a confesar.

Rin fue la única que se abría paso hasta la prisión al buscar desesperada por las chicas, la cárcel estaba todavía un poco lejana y como vieja soldado que era, se puso a acabar con las molestias de los alrededores, buscando a tientas por una respuesta más específica para encontrarlas.

–"¡Comandante Kagamine!" – Comenzó a oír de repente, muchos hombres rugiendo su nombre, llamándola con esperanza y ansias. Rin se dio la vuelta buscando la fuente del sonido pero antes puso el pie derecho encima de la cabeza del hombre como si fuera rutina.

–"Ya no necesito tu ayuda, pedazo de mierda." – Tomó la cabeza de él entre sus pequeñas manos e hizo un fuerte y rápido girón a la derecha, quebrándole el cuello, sintió cómo la cabeza parecía colgar en sus manos con fuerte peso luego de haberlo hecho. –"¿Piedad? Ni que tal porquería existiera cuando vi que mataste a uno de mis soldados."

Comenzó a correr en dirección de las voces.

–"Esto es la realidad." – Se quejó con la ira derramándose de sus palabras – "Tal cosa no existe." _'La ignoran…'_

Observó desde el rabillo de su enfurecida mirada a un sacerdote que rezaba por aquél soldado.

Ojalá que logre que el alma de él descansara en paz.

_'Ya voy; Luka, Miki.'_

* * *

–"¡Revisen toda la ciudad!" – Lily levantó su espada en alto en la misma moción en la que asesinaba a una enemiga, Yuma peleaba al lado de ella junto a muchos soldados más, estaban limpiándola de enemigos –"¡Háganlos prisioneros y al que ofrezca resistencia lo considerarán muerto!" – Inhaló aire y continuó corriendo mientras buscaba más oponentes aunque ya no quedaban tantos… la ciudad no ardía en llamas pero brillaba por la ausencia de la gente.

Lily a medida que avanzaba, se preguntaba si el Rey podría haberlos evacuado. Si acaso él habría sido resguardado…

No quitaba que ellos estaban aquí por Luka y Miki.

¿Estarían ellas bien? ¿Se las habrá llevado con él?

Tantas malditas preguntas y ni siquiera una teoría para responder.

Se detuvo a enfrentar a otro, lo rodeó y le incrustó la espada en el hombro hacia abajo, atravesándole el corazón a lo largo.

¡Si querían terminar con todo de una vez, tenían que deshacerse del Rey!

Se sintió molesta, miró con la sangre hirviéndole al palacio cuando sacó su espada de aquél cadáver.

–"¡Yuma!" – Exclamó y él se encargó de clavar una daga en la cabeza del soldado que lo entretenía, enseguida se puso al lado de su princesa. –"¡Reúne a los Caballeros! ¡Iremos al Palacio de Vladimir!"

–"Enseguida, Princesa." – Él se retiró enseguida, sabía perfecto que Lily podía defenderse, no por nada la dejó cargar con dos pistolas.

* * *

Miku estaba cerca del Palacio del adversario, cómo pulsaba su corazón con valentía, expectación, nervios.

Ya podía sentir a Luka cerca de ella…

–"¡Díganme dónde está Luka!" – Ordenó al empujar con su cuerpo a un enemigo, se lo tiró encima a otro mientras se apuraba al mismo tiempo a detener la espada de un nuevo ataque. Estaba contra tres. Bloqueó una vez más la agresión del tercero –"¡Y Miki!" – Deslizó su espada a lo largo de la otra para sacársela del camino y en cuanto descolocó al enemigo, lo atravesó sin remordimientos en el pecho. Y atacó al segundo; para al final, atravesar al primero que estaba en el suelo de un corte en el cuello.

Recordó de repente que Luka les contó que la última vez estuvieron en la prisión del Palacio.

–"¡Ya voy, Luka!" – Avisó como si su novia pudiera oírla, Luka no tenía ni idea de la falta que le hacía a Miku, tan ansiosa se encontraba que no miraba a sus costados, se había concentrado una vez más en Luka.

–"¡MIKU, IDIOTA!" – Escuchó la voz de Rin, la Princesa volteó y vio a un soldado dirigirse frenético contra ella. La otra guerrera sonrió en cuanto vio a Miku defenderse también fastidiada de tener molestias a su alrededor.

Una vez muerto el hombre, Miku prestó más atención a su entorno; enseguida vio a Rin y cómo traía detrás de ella, corriendo enfurecidos y entusiasmados por la batalla a un ejército bastante grande. Seguro eran los que acompañaron a las chicas hasta aquí. La joven mujer se veía tan genial con el cabello ondeándole de costado, con el rostro apenas lastimado, y esa sonrisa que emanaba confianza y convicción al frente de aquél ejército… sobresalía.

Se llenó de adrenalina el corazón de Miku, se sentía renovada para acabar la guerra de una vez, ella misma estaba lastimada con el uniforme rajado y su espada con la sangre deslizándose del soldado anterior. Quizás debería limpiarla… pero en ese instante no valía la pena.

Rin alcanzó a Miku, detrás de ellas también se acercaban Lily, Yuma y el resto de los Caballeros junto a otros soldados rezagados de limpiar la ciudad.

–"Recordé que hay una prisión dentro del Palacio del Rey." – Comentó la joven de cabello corto, las dos apuntaron a los portones del Palacio. –"Te doy el honor."

–"¡**Ataqueeeeeen**!" – Exclamaba Miku ya corriendo y sintiendo la ola de los gritos de sus soldados detrás de ellas, las dos iban a la par y dispuestas, enfocadas en encontrar a Miki y a Luka.

Gran parte de las personas que podían permanecer ahí los habían oído, era un rugido primitivo más que un grito, estaban todos juntos para vencer al enemigo en común.

Juraban que esto no podría dolerle ni un poquito a Vladimir.

Entre varios pelotones se detuvieron y apuntaron… flechazos que incendiaban la puerta reforzada del palacio del Rey, bombazos que la volaron abajo y enseguida entre medio de la polvareda y gritos, invadieron el Castillo.

–"¡VLAAADIMIIIIRRRRRRR!" – Rugió Kaito mirando a todos lados en el amplio salón de entrada con los ojos azules frenéticos por verlo. –"¡VLADIMIIIR!"

Si el Rey no había escapado, ahora ya no tenía lugar al que correr.

–"¡BÚSQUENLO Y TRÁIGANLO!" – Gritó Lily empezando a luchar contra los guardias que los esperaban dentro.

¿Cuántas batallas "finales" iban?

¡Que esta sea la última!

* * *

En la habitación más alta del Castillo se encontraba el Rey sentado en un trono que él mantenía en la sala de reuniones, serio y con los ojos cerrados… pre meditando la situación en la que se encontraba.

–"Vayan a por Luka y mátenla." – Ordenó a cuatro de sus soldados, sólo a cuatro de todos los que estaban metidos y dispersos en el piso aquél. –"¡No olviden mostrarle la cabeza de mi hija al Príncipe Shion!"

Los arqueros en el mismo suelo se movían, ansiosos y expectantes a poder atravesar con sus flechas al enemigo.

Podrían tirar la ciudad abajo en escombros pero no podrían pasar esa sola habitación. Allí estaba escrito que todos ellos morirían.

–"¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!" – Exclamó decidido y con una horrible mueca de ira en su rostro mientras miraba a los oficiales que salieron del salón corriendo.

* * *

–"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" – Gakupo se levantó con esfuerzo en sus piernas y se acercó a las rejas –"¿Chicas?"

–"No sé qué fue." – Murmuró Miki, tragando saliva e intentando bajarse las vendas de los ojos con los hombros, pero, estaba muy ajustada.

–"Sonó como a varias explosiones…" – Agregó Luka sin moverse de su lugar, alzó la cabeza un poco como si pudiera ver de dónde venía tanto alboroto.

–"¿Deberíamos… tener esperanza?" – El muchacho caminó tanteando el suelo hasta ellas y se sentó una vez más; los corazones de los tres empezaron a bombear sangre con más curiosidad que antes, sus respiraciones se habían acelerado ante lo desconocido y positivo.

–"Claro," – La mujer de ojos azules volvía a sonreír, después de todo habían venido con un ejército de doscientos que a lo mejor había tomado un par de asuntos en sus manos y escapado. –"¿Por qué no?"

–"En cualquier caso…" – Miki se levantó y se puso a oír los ruidos que provenían desde arriba –"Ya siento mi sangre hervir."

–"¡VLAADIMIIIIR!" – Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía, pero ya podían sentirlo en su sangre, sus demonios interiores se aliaron con sus ángeles, querían ver la guerra en su punto final en ese mismo instante. –"¡VAS A MORIIIIIR!" – Siguió Luka, respiraba con la ira en su máximo punto y sosteniendo su cabeza en dirección al techo.

* * *

–"¡**Miku**!" – La llamó Rin al abrir la puerta que llevaba al corredor que comunicaba con las celdas privadas. –"¡Por aquí!" – La pequeña guerrera observaba a su Princesa mientras se permitía escrachar la cabeza de un tipo contra una escultura antigua, la cual quedó ensangrentada y hecha pedazos en el suelo, esparcida sobre el cuerpo de aquél.

La otra joven tenía a un hombre de la cabeza y estaba descargándose contra él enfurecida, lo chocaba contra la pared y al parecer le preguntaba algo que aquél no iba a responderle de ninguna manera. En cuanto Miku la oyó a Rin, lo soltó como si nada y corrió hasta ella.

Meiko, que las había visto, se entusiasmó en cuanto se le ocurrió que allí era donde Luka y Miki estaban.

–"¡Puedo oírlo!" – La mujer se paró en medio de la sala y extendió sus manos a los costados, disfrutando del giro de eventos –"¡Puedo sentir la victoria comenzar a gritar nuestros nombres!"

Eso, es la adrenalina cuando sientes el poder en tus manos, te llena de energía y poder, te conviertes en un psicópata obsesionado a buscar la gloria sí o sí.

Y Vladimir debería estar preguntándose si podría detenerlos.

* * *

Luka, Gakupo y Miki estaban estimulados una vez más, buscaban zafar las ataduras aunque poco lograban, estaban ansiosos y eso mismo los entorpecía, sus manos temblaban tanto ante el dolor que sentían en la piel producto de las vendas, golpes y demás que los atrasaba. La batalla se oía cada vez más fuerte; en ese mismo instante supieron que iban a salir… en cualquier momento lo harían.

–"Ahora, ahora, pequeños mocosos." – Oyeron la voz de un torturador llamarlos, los tres se quedaron quietos y la sangre empezó a estremecerse en sus cuerpos con miedo. –"No pensaban escaparse o… ¿Sí?" – El veneno burlón destilaba de sus palabras, el grupo no supo qué hacer más que respirar temiendo por lo que les traería el futuro.

–"Sáquenlos y terminemos rápido" – Ordenó otro mucho más serio y al parecer ansioso. ¿Qué estaban por hacerles? –"No podemos darnos el lujo de que entren aquí y nos maten."

Entonces… por muy poco… ¿No iban a rescatarlos?

* * *

En cuanto menos se dieron cuenta, los hombres que antes en la ciudad habían desaparecido, reaparecieron para entrar al castillo y emboscarlos, ahora no podían moverse del hall de entrada.

–"¡Ese hijo de perra!" – Yuma había sacado dos katanas de la pared, él se desenvolvía con ambas en medio de la batalla, constantemente alrededor de Lily sacándole cualquier molestia de su camino mientras a ella la dejaba pelear con lo justo y necesario. –"¡¿Todo este ejército tenía para defenderse aquí?!"

Gumi pasó por al lado del guardián y se llevó consigo al menos a cinco contrincantes de él en el transcurso; ella siguió corriendo y llamó a sus arqueros para que se encargaran de matar a todos aquellos juntos. Así continuó hasta que los otros enemigos la rodearon. Desenfundó una vez más para matarlos en el desafío que encarnaba su filo.

Len estaba subiendo a la primera planta del castillo, un soldado venía corriendo directo a él a puño limpio, él se hizo a un lado a último momento y elevó su brazo así haciendo que el hombre chocara el cuello justo con su antebrazo, el tipo cayó a las escaleras rodando y entorpeciendo el camino a sus soldados, aunque éstos se encargaron de matarlo.

Kaito y Meiko iban a la par luchando juntos, se asistían entre los dos a cada enemigo para terminarlo más rápido de lo esperado, subían por la otra escalera a la primera planta y un pequeño pelotón de diez hombres los seguía.

La batalla se desenvolvía aún en la planta baja y primera, los balazos y flechazos seguían buscando con la esperanza de su emisor acabar con el destinatario.

Rechinaban y hacían eco las espadas que chocaban sus filos, la carne siendo lastimada, la sangre que manchaba en varias partes y adornaba apasionada a casi todos los presentes, la tierra se pegaba a ellos, el polvo estorbaba y los ojos sólo seguían buscando más objetivos.

Gumi tenía a uno en el suelo y allí le disparó, finalizándolo por fin; estaba cansada y su pecho era veloz al respirar, bocanadas que intentaban ser profundas pero la fatiga no la dejaba, tenía un vendaje improvisado en la muñeca.

–"¿Por qué… aún no se acaba?" – Se cuestionó apoyando las manos en las rodillas y mirando alrededor. –"Necesita… detenerse ya…"– Estaba viendo a sus soldados caer, no eran muchos, sin embargo, ya había hombres de los suyos sin vida en el suelo…

Cayó justo en frente de ella el cuerpo de un uniformado enemigo. Parpadeó asustada y miró hacia arriba, Len seguía pasando en la primera planta y rebanando la piel y carne de los enemigos, poco importándole todo; él seguramente estaba más harto que ella ya que siempre fue un chico tranquilo.

La mujer tomó aire una vez más y ajustó de nuevo la espada en su mano, era hora de ponerse seria e ignorar los contratiempos que presentaba su cuerpo y cansancio mental.

* * *

–"¡Sé que tienen que estar por aquí…!" – Rin seguía corriendo cuesta abajo las escaleras a la par de Miku, las dos no se encontraron en ese camino con ningún guardia por suerte.

–"¡Espero estén bien…!"

Ya estaban tan cerca de las chicas que parecía que no daría a basto su emoción mental, sólo deseaban, y lo podían sentir en su pecho, que las dos estuvieran bien…

...

El helado acero de las pistolas estaba apoyado con fuerza sobre sus sienes, una vez más, el miedo y la locura aliándose.

–"Sé que tus amigos no descansarán hasta verlo muerto." – Rompió el silencio el capitán del pequeño pelotón con ellos. El grupo estaba de rodillas en el suelo. –"Es por eso que ustedes deben morir primero."

Oyeron el martillo de las armas clickear y por puro miedo ante la inminente mano de la parca que les tocaba el hombro, comenzaron a respirar más rápido que antes.

–"Es hermoso ver que han sido criados como soldados." – Se rio uno en voz alta y a los chicos empezó a arderles los ojos con ganas de llorar. –"Como mantienen la calma incluso con las armas en sus cabezas."

Luka apretó la mandíbula intentando con todo su ser el no llorar, sus hombros aún subían y bajaban rápido pero a un ritmo normal para un militar que no quería morir.

–"Te odio…" – Susurró Luka levantando la cabeza como si pudiera conocer los ojos de su padre allí mismo. –"¡Te odio!" – El hombre notó como las vendas se le humedecieron.

Mejor acabar con ella antes de que se humillara al mostrar debilidad con esas lágrimas.

–"¡Qué bonitas últimas palabras!" – Se rio en voz alta, ajustando cada vez más el gatillo bajo su dedo índice.

Los tres se dejaron abrazar por el miedo que había consumido sus otras emociones, dejándolos con una tranquilidad indescriptible, una que los había obligado a calmarse y aceptar la muerte; sentían ese famoso vacío de emociones para sentir, deleitarse o asustarse en aquél instante.

–"¡HEY!" – Un disparo y una voz aguda hizo eco en los pasillos del calabozo.

Los tres _despertaron_ de golpe y se estremecieron al volver todas sus emociones a la realidad de forma súbita.

El verdugo de Luka le cayó encima, ella reconoció la voz. –"¡Miku, ten cuidado!" – Más disparos sonaron, en específico, cuatro casi juntos de lo seguido que fueron.

–"¡Está conmigo, Luka!" – Rin disparó varias veces más su pistola, intentando alejar a los soldados de ellos tres. –"¡Aléjense de ellos, hijos de perra!" – Rin salió a la carrera a encontrarlos, desenvainó su espada.

Miku no esperó e hizo lo mismo.

Los tres enemigos restantes retrocedieron y se apresuraron a desenfundar armas también, dos de ellos estaban malheridos en el cuerpo producto del ataque de Rin.

–"¡Sólo ésta pelea!" – La princesa y la guerrera se colocaron detrás de los tres prisioneros para defenderlos. –"¡Esto se acaba aquí para ustedes!"

–"¡No podrás detener al Rey!" – Gritó uno de ellos y apuntó a Gakupo que estaba apenas descubierto.

–"¡Cabeza de berenjena al suelo!" – Exclamó desesperada Rin. En cuanto la bala salió del arma, Gakupo se había tirado al piso y estaba por suerte, bien. –"¡Yo soy tu oponente, maldito! ¡Vamos, Miku!"

–"¡Tengan cuidado!" – Exclamó Miki mientras intentaba con más fiereza quitarse las molestas sogas de las manos y piernas. A pesar de que le dolían las muñecas por las lastimaduras que las sogas y humedad de la misma le habían causado, continuaba acelerada a quitárselas a como diera lugar ¡De ninguna manera quería permitir que sus chicas pelearan solas!

–"¡No dejes que usen la pistola!" – Exclamó Miku al arrojar la suya descargada contra uno de ellos y, al alcanzarlo, le clavó la espada en la mandíbula y hacia arriba, el arma hizo tope al llegar a la mitad. Rin se adelantó y deslizó suave y fiera la punta de su espada contra la nariz de uno de los soldados.

–"¡Ahhhh!" – Gritó el soldado tirándose al suelo de espaldas ante su tabique lastimado, por seguro que a partir de ese momento no podría respirar bien. Rin siguió adelante pateándolo justo en la frente. Se dio vuelta y lo terminó atravesándole el ojo.

Miku sacó su espada del cadáver y ambas observaron al último que les quedaba; qué bien que les temiera, él retrocedía por cada respiración enojada de ellas.

Miku y Rin lo acorralaron poco a poco.

–"¡Bastardo!" – Rin corrió hasta él por la izquierda mientras que Miku la imitó por la derecha, él contuvo el ataque de la primera pero no pudo contra el de la Princesa, quien incrustó su espada en su pulmón, la sacó una vez más y volvió a atravesar su cuerpo desde el corazón. Para este instante Rin ya tenía ventaja y ella lo atacó en el estómago.

Una vez el enemigo estaba tieso en el suelo, las dos se calmaron un poco y corrieron a ver a los tres prisioneros.

'_¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer para que estés a mi lado, Luka!'_

–"¡Pelirroja estúpida!" – Gritó Rin sonriendo y con los ojos vidriosos de volver a verla, la abrazó por detrás con fuerza y enseguida se puso a quitarle las riendas –"¡Confiaba en ti, imbécil!" – Le reprochó, ya sintiéndose molesta con la joven mujer.

–"¡Enana idiota!" – Le correspondió ella, agradeciendo el abrazo y apoyándose contra ella mientras duró, luego se acomodó mejor para ayudarla con las cuerdas.

–"¡Luka!" – Miku corrió al tipo de encima de ella y Luka tomó una bocanada de aire al sentir mucho peso salirse de encima, enseguida la más joven se colocó delante de ella y le cortó la venda de los ojos como si fuera nada.

–"¡Miku! ¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¿Estás b—"– Enseguida en cuanto el retazo de tela cayó, Miku rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Luka y la besó arrojándola al suelo en un profundo y fuerte beso que a la mayor sólo le quedaba corresponder, lamentándose de tener las manos atadas y olvidando por un instante de preguntarse qué diablos hacía Miku allí.

El corazón de Miku latía con fuerza contra el pecho de Luka, quien ya estaba totalmente renovada de volverla a sentir una vez más, y mejor estar en sus brazos.

Luka no podía pedir más en ese momento.

–"Whoa, esperen." – Interrumpió Gakupo haciendo locos movimientos en su rostro con tal de sacarse la venda –"¿Se están besando?" – Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás más entusiasmado que antes por quitársela –"¡Quítenme esto y háganlo de nuevo! ¿Por favor?"

–"¡Te extrañé muuchoooo!" – Miku se separó por poco pero no se movió de encima de Luka, quien estaba respirando apenas mientras se reía en voz baja y casi a punto de llorar por volver a tener a Miku con ella.

Aunque no quitaba que aún no sabía por qué Miku… estaba ahí.

–"Dudo que te acerques a todo lo que me hiciste falta."

Miki sacó la lengua divertida al ver que a ella recién le habían zafado la cuerda de los pies. –"Tendrás tiempo de sobra para verlas cuando esto termine, Gakupo."

–"Esto es como un bondage." – Comentó Rin riéndose detrás de ella –"Espero no te moleste probarlo de nuevo conmigo más tarde."

–"¿Oh?" – Miki sonrió al sentir sus manos libres, las masajeó un poco antes de volver a responder y quitarse la venda de los ojos –"Siempre y cuando seas tú no tendré objeciones."

–"Eso pensé." – Rin se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios casto y corto, enseguida se puso a ocuparse de Gakupo.

–"¡Se siente tan genial volver a estar libre!" – Miki se mordió el labio inferior con entusiasmo, encendida una vez más para la pelea.

Luka ya estaba libre de las manos e hizo lo mismo que Miki, comenzar a masajearse las muñecas para disipar el dolor de las raspaduras.

Ya tendría tiempo de reprocharle a Miku el ponerse en peligro, aunque lo hecho, hecho está.

* * *

–"¡En resumen…!" – Miki iba detrás de las chicas y, Gakupo en medio de Luka y ella. –"¡El rey es enemigo de todos nosotros!"

–"¡Y yo me encargaré de matarlo!" – Se enfurecieron el hombre y su prima, Luka.

–"¡Tranquilo ahí," – Interrumpió Miki – "que seré yo quien le quiebre el cráneo!"

–"¡No si yo lo hago primero!" – La rubia les sonrió al voltear a verlos por sobre su hombro, los otros tres siguieron corriendo pero sorprendidos.

–"Vladimir morirá a mis manos." – Sentenciaba Miku, ya podía ver la puerta por la que entraron y pudo sentir la sonrisa crecer al mismo tiempo que sus ansias de terminar todo y volver a _casa_ con Luka.

* * *

Mientras que los demás seguían batallando, cada vez contra menos enemigos, no podían evitar pensar en cuánto les faltaba para poder encontrar al Rey.

–"¡VLADIMIIIIIR!" –Todos en su totalidad, escucharon el grito de Luka, Miki y Gakupo, al lado de ellos estaban Miku y Rin. –"¡TODOS ATAQUEN Y DESTROCEN LO QUE SEA QUE ENCUENTREN!" – Y esa, fue Miki.  
Sus amigos más cercanos no podían creerlo, si bien no se veían en perfecto estado, sonreían los tres como si jamás les hubiese pasado nada.

Si las cosas antes iban en serio, imagínense ahora que estaban todos juntos, más, aparentemente, el Príncipe.

Luka tocó el hombro de Miku obligándola a que la siguiera.

–"¡No te separes de mi lado!" – Le gritó en medio de dos soldados por los que pasaban, ella atacó el hombro del de la izquierda mientras que Miku se ocupó del flanco derecho al clavarle la espada varias veces en el estómago; un fuerte y vicioso ataque fue aquél. Las dos estaban por ir a asistir a Gumi.

–"Oye, enana," – Miki la tomó bruscamente de la cintura y la puso contra ella de espaldas, Rin contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos grandes de repente. Podía sentir a Miki en su totalidad contra ella y eso aturdió un poco sus sentidos; aunque su cerebro no lo registrara del todo, los cuerpos caían a medida que la batalla seguía desenvolviéndose frente a ella –"¿Ves la escalera?" – Las dos miraron justo allí a la escalera que estaba al lado de ellas; la misma que Len tomó hace un rato. –"Te juego una carrera."

Y eso fue suficiente para que Rin volviera a despertar como la competitiva que era.

–"¡Ya llevo como doscientos puntos en esta guerra!" – Exclamó Rin sacándose los brazos de Miki fuera de ella y ajustando su muñeca para sostener la espada, enseguida corrió para subir allí. –"¡Intenta superarme, idiota!"

Miki se irguió y la observó concentrarse en la batalla, Rin le robó un hacha de mano a un soldado y empezó a hacer de las suyas. El hacha terminaba sí o sí incrustada de forma despiadada contra el cuerpo de sus contrincantes.

–"Qué provocadora." – Murmuró al ver a la rubia cuando agarró del cabello a un hombre y lo llevó violenta contra su rodilla, partiéndole por seguro la nariz y el labio juntos. Otro soldado se acercaba a Rin por detrás y Miki estaba segura de que Rin ya lo estaba esperando, no obstante, a medida que ella misma se le aproximaba, el soldado también pero la menor se veía ocupada con los demás. El enemigo estaba a punto de golpear a Rin en su cabeza si no fuera porque la pelirroja se adelantó y la tomó de los hombros para así una vez más, abrazarla sobreprotectoramente. El ataque pasó de largo y Miki le quitó la pistola de la cintura a Rin, enseguida apuntando y volándole la tapa de los sesos. –"Ella es mía. Nadie la toca." – Murmuró tan seria que su rostro daba miedo, y Rin, sentía sólo más ganas de golpearla a pesar de estar con los nervios y vergüenza en altos niveles.

–"¡Deja de hacerte la genial y ayúdame a matarlos, idiota!" – Le gritó sacudiéndose del abrazo y retomando el hacha en la mano. –"¡Lo único que me faltaba!" – Volvió a quejarse y la miraba a Miki con una sonrisa de costado, comunicándole con sus ojos lo que su boca no permitía.

Miki sonrió contenta, ya no necesitaba de la locura para pelear, ahora tenía una pequeña competencia con la chica que quería impresionar con su forma de ser.

–"¡ES TIEMPO DE CONQUISTAR ESTE LUGAR!" – Exclamó Miki, sintiendo la mano de Rin tomar la suya; las dos salieron a matar como el par peligroso que eran.

'_Qué alegría tenerte a mi lado, Miki…'_

La chica de ojos rojos estaba feliz de sostener la mano de su peligrosa Rin. Se aseguraría de no dejarla ir.

* * *

Miku y Luka, luego de haberle despejado por mucho el área a Gumi, se encontraban corriendo directo a encontrar a Vladimir. La mayor se la llevaba de la mano mientras limpiaba el camino con la otra para su compañera.

–"¡Luka!" – Gritó Miku agarrando con más fuerza su mano, Luka no volteó ni se detuvo de herir a los enemigos, sólo la observó desde el rabillo de sus ojos, una suave sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

–"¿Qué sucede, Miku?" – Le preguntó soltándola y agarrándola de la cintura justo para que Miku no recibiera un golpe desde atrás, ella recibió al atacante como una experta y jamás dejó que aquél hombre avanzara un solo paso más. Otra vez Luka estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. Miku se enojó consigo misma.

La mujer estaba por finalizar a su enemigo justo cuando vio que un disparo se le incrustó en la cabeza. Se quedó quieta al observar cómo él cayó.

–"¿Sigamos?" – Comentó Miku desenvainando su propia espada al ver que Luka la observaba aliviada.

_'No me arrepiento de nada, con Luka jamás me sentiré perdida… Ya no puedo sacudir estos sentimientos de amor por ella… lo lamento por ti, padre…'_

–"Sí…" – Luka sonrió y se puso a pelear junto a Miku, las dos combatían a ciegas contra los enemigos, sin dejarlos ni acercarse a la otra.

La sonrisa de Luka era muy feliz, sonreía sólo por Miku, aunque quizás tenía pendiente la idea en su mente de que no era momento de hacerlo.

Imagínense lo psicópata que debía verse con una sonrisa de enamorada mientras volaba la sangre y los cuerpos caían a sus pies, muertos.

_'Me gusta tu sonrisa, aunque todo esté tan cubierto de desesperación… soy feliz por estar a tu lado.'_

Miku cubrió la espalda de Luka, era el último soldado de la habitación en la que estaban.

_'¿Te sientes como yo, Luka?'_

Golpeó de una patada la pantorrilla del hombre y lo hizo agacharse frente a ella para cortarle el cuello, salpicó apenas la sangre su pantalón azul.

Luka miró a todos lados alerta por la batalla… al encontrar nada excepto a Miku, se quedó quieta y respiró profundo.

_'Toda las razones por las que te amo, son tú, porque sólo eres tú.'_

Miku sonrió alegre y serena admirando a Luka por detrás; su cabello estaba un poco sucio y todo su uniforme maltratado, pero allí estaba, luchando como si nada.

–"¿Estás lista?" – Le preguntó Luka al darse la vuelta y encontrarse a Miku con las mejillas coloreadas en un inocente rosado. La mayor sonrió cálida. –"Concéntrate, Miku." – La nombrada sólo sonrió aceptando que era culpable de estar perdida de nuevo.

–"Ya sé que estamos en una batalla, pero podría…" – La menor se acercó y la observó con ojos llenos de amor – "¿Podría abrazarte un poco?"

Tan romántica y tierna…

Luka guardó la espada y se acercó más, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó para sentir a Miku aferrarse a ella riéndose.

–"Estoy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado." – Comentó Luka cuando la bajó y se quedó abrazándola. Miku sabía que más que estar compartiendo un minuto para ellas, deberían estar trabajando justo como todos sus amigos pero de alguna manera sentía que esta tranquilidad no les duraría mucho ya que estaban las dos en busca de Vladimir.

La sonrisa se le borró y cerró los ojos disfrutando de Luka un poco más…

De la nada, escucharon un grito general de muchos soldados que provenía de unas cuantas salas atrás, justo de dónde venían. Las dos sonrieron.

* * *

Miki tomó la mano de Rin con fuerza y le dio un envión para que tacleara a un enemigo por la espalda.

–"¡Eso fue de cobardes, pero no me interesa!" – En su carrera, saltó y esquivó un cuerpo en el suelo, asistiendo en ataque a Meiko y a Kaito que andaban en contra de un superior del enemigo.

El soldado al que había volteado Rin, fue asesinado por Lily que apareció con las dos pistolas matando a todo aquél que se le ponía en el camino y que fuera clasificado como enemigo.

Gumi, Len y Yuma estaban entre los tres acabando con los pocos que quedaban en la base de todo el castillo.

Entre Yuma y Len, atravesaron por ambos lados a un oficial, uno por el estómago y el otro por el pecho. Sacaron sus espadas y el hombre cayó tosiendo y quedándose inmóvil poco a poco.

Gakupo era el que estaba peleando contra el último que quedaba, era como un todo o nada y aquél enemigo lo sabía.

–"¡Ya basta!" – Exclamó el Príncipe de cabellos morados al aferrar al hombre de la camisa y arrojarlo lejos de él justo para que Rin clavara el hacha de mano en la nuca de éste. Gakupo cerró los ojos con un escalofrío justo cuando vio esa escena tan sangrienta.

En cuanto los soldados se dieron cuenta de que no había más enemigos alrededor en pie… soltaron un gran rugido de victoria, alzando las espadas en alto y las manos, sintiendo un poco de gloria bañar sus cuerpos.

Rin se arrodilló cansada en el suelo y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Gumi observó a sus hombres festejar y sintió arder sus ojos, estaba feliz de que ya faltara menos…

Faltaba tan poco para la paz…

Meiko y Kaito respiraron tranquilos, pero enseguida abrieron el segundo portón sin esperar mucho.

–"¿Listo?" – Inquirió Meiko tomándole su mano y apretándola un poco para darle fuerzas. Él sonrió con su carita lastimada por un corte.

Todos estaban heridos. Poco a poco los soldados se pusieron a revisar los alrededores de las otras puertas y volvían a salir… no quedaba nadie que los pudiera amenazar en las cercanías.

Los Caballeros junto a Lily y Yuma se juntaron en la primera planta.

–"Ya falta poco." – Agregó la princesa presente allí. –"Estoy segura que aún le quedan varios soldados para atacarnos… pero ya no es lo suficiente para ganar."

–"Su Alteza, no es bueno subestimar al enemigo." – Comentó Yuma acercándose a ella y velando por su seguridad.

El silencio los inundó unos segundos, no podían descansar mucho o perderían la adrenalina que consiguieron hasta ahora.

–"¡Nos dividiremos en dos ejércitos!" –Exclamó alguien desde la otra puerta, era Luka y al lado de ella, Miku. Todos la miraron esperando a que continuara. –"¡Furukawa y Kamui los guiarán hasta el salón de Generales del Rey!" – Gakupo levantó su espada y comenzó a correr enseguida por la escalera a la que iban Kaito y Meiko; Miki y Rin fueron junto a él. Una buena porción del ejército se quedó allí para seguir a Luka. –"¡Y nosotros iremos por el otro lado, será una emboscada peligrosa de realizar!"

Luka les dio la espalda y avanzó para llegar al otro extremo de donde sería la próxima batalla. Gumi, Len, Lily y Yuma fueron con ellas dos.

* * *

–"Prepárense que el enemigo está llegando." – Ordenó en voz alta el Rey y tomó su propia espada. –"Todos apuntarán a Luka primero, luego al Príncipe Shion."

Era mucho esperar que Luka muriera cuando envió sólo a cuatro contra todo un ejército de Shion.

–"Excelencia." – Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, su Comandante Superior. –"Permítame llevarme parte del ejército y asesinaré a su hija en un instante, no lo defraudaré."

El Rey lo miró de una manera despreciativa, su hija no era cualquier persona que podía despellejar así nomás. Ella fue entrenada especialmente para asesinar y lo buena que era en ello se lo mostraba cada vez que entablaba una batalla en su contra.  
Por otro lado, este hombre frente a él fue victorioso cuando se trató de traerla hasta esta ciudad. Quizás si alguien tenía oportunidad de matarla, sería él.

Si Luka se rehusaba a cooperar… pues no quedaba otra que asesinarla.

El Rey respiró profundo e hizo una mueca de desinterés.

–"De hecho, mata a todos sus amigos y trae a Luka." – Otra vez había cambiado de decisión. –"Llévatelos a todos de aquí. Sólo se quedarán conmigo diez arqueros."

–"Su alteza." – Al soberano ya le estaba estorbando la presencia de aquél oficial. –"¿Tiene algún interés en dejar con vida al Príncipe Kamui?"

–"Él…" – El hombre se volvió a sentar en su trono y apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. –"No. Podría ser fuente de moral para Luka; no sirve."  
_  
'¿O sería mejor tenerlos a todos de prisioneros para que Luka decida rendirse? ¿Quizás matarlos y quebrar toda su fuerza de voluntad…?'_

* * *

Comienzan los estragos.

Miki y Gakupo iban recorriendo las escaleras con simplemente… demasiados hombres detrás de ellos, causaba gracia que todo un ejército esté amontonado en unas escaleras que llevaban al último piso del castillo compuesto por cuatro plantas.

No cabía ninguna duda de que apenas ellos estén en la sala general, un pequeño ejército debía de estar esperándolos.

Gakupo contempló sus recuerdos y se detuvo con una mano en el cuerpo de Miki.

–"Que pasen los hombres con escudo delante nuestro." – El príncipe cubrió a la mujer detrás de él mientras en todo momento era observado tranquilamente por la pequeña pero peligrosa Rin. Miki no se daba cuenta de nada y sólo hacía caso a lo que Gakupo decía, después de todo, él estuvo entrenando las estrategias del ejército al que estaban atacando.

Justo cuando Gakupo iba a indicar que embistieran los portones, el alboroto de dos ejércitos a punto de batallar se oyó del otro lado.

–"¡Luka!" – Dijo Miki pasando delante de él –"¡Vamos, ataquen!" – Los defensores salieron primeros y recibiendo pocas flechas para ellos ya que todos estaban ocupados con el pelotón de ataque que Luka estaba manejando junto a Len.

–"¡Gakupo!" – Llamó Luka sosteniendo un escudo mientras se protegía –"¡Vayan por los arqueros!"

–"¡Enseguida!" – Él corrió entre los suyos y exclamó que acabaran con los arqueros, varios balazos y mismas flechas cruzaron en el aire, acabando tanto aliados como enemigos. –"¡Luka!"

–"¡Qué?" – Ella fue empujada al suelo por Miku justo cuando una flecha pasaba en medio de ellas, Luka se quedó pasmada y vio a su amada apuntar con su pistola y disparar al menos tres balas hacia algún enemigo que ella no fue capaz de ver.

–"¡Nada!" – Gakupo se dio la vuelta y se metió en sus asuntos a mano, Luka estaba bien cuidada.

Meiko fue arriba en medio del fuego cruzado a tientas mientras rogaba que ninguna bala o flechazo le diera que aunque tenía una armadura, no llevaba ningún casco puesto.

–"¡Yo te cubro!" – Gumi embistió a un arquero y le clavó la espada en el cuello –"¿Me cubres?" –Continuó defendiendo los flancos ciegos de Meiko.

Miki se paró en medio del salón y comenzó a variar las miradas estudiando la batalla. Esto no les iba a costar nada…

–"¡Luka!" – La llamó mirándola justo cuando la otra al parecer también estaba observando los alrededores –"¡Vamos a por Vladimir!"

–"¡No vayan solas!" – Rin saltó y se prendió de los hombros de otro soldado como si fuera garrapata, Miki se detuvo de su charla y se tiró al suelo en medio del camino de aquél enemigo, tirando a ambos al suelo de manera exitosa, por supuesto que, el golpe que ella recibió y el de Rin en sus manos no era un beneficio, pero ya lo tenían. –"¡Lo siento!" – Se rio la pequeña mujer luego de matarlo.

–"¡Llévense a los soldados o esperen a que terminemos aquí!" – Miku las observó desde su posición mientras también chocaba las cabezas repetidamente de dos oficiales juntos, optó por continuar matando por otro lado mientras las otras tres se cubrían.

–"¡Llegaron más soldados, todos tengan cuidado!" – Yuma empujó a Lily detrás de él mientras se puso al frente de otra porción formada por diez hombres del ejército de Vladimir.

Éste último y pequeñísimo pelotón llegó incluso con el Rey, que miró a Luka desafiante y gritó –"¡No van a salir vivos, Luka!" – y volvió a retirarse del salón mientras parecía haberla invitado a seguirlo.

–"¡Tienen que ser los últimos!" – Meiko, Gumi y Kaito estaban peleando junto a Lily y su guardián, acompañaban a los otros soldados que acabarían a como diera lugar con el enemigo.

Miki corrió veloz entre todos con un solo objetivo a la vista de sus orbes carmesí. –"¡Lo mataré!" – Luka y Rin se quedaron atrás por seguir peleando, aunque a la hija del Rey ganas no le faltaron de seguirla con la ansiedad ardiéndole en el pecho, sentía sus dientes doler por querer ir y matarlo ella.

Miku tomó de la casaca a un hombre y lo chocó de forma violenta contra el muro y antes de que éste pudiera moverse le deslizó la espada en la yugular; enseguida se puso a seguir a Miki.

En ese mismo instante Luka sintió a su intuición ajustar todos sus sentidos al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina. –"¡Rin, ¿Miku se fue?!" – Las dos seguían ocupadas con los malditos oponentes, molestándolas y sin dejarlas poder moverse bien.

Rin pasó a la retaguardia de Luka y observó los alrededores buscando a Miku, en cuanto no la vio, mató a su oponente y gritó –"¡Cómo diablos te diste cuenta?!"

–"¡Incluso si tuviera todo un ejército rodeándome me daría cuenta de su ausencia!" – Decidió allí mismo que no dejaría que su novia viera ni en un millón de años al alma podrida de Vladimir, de ninguna manera.

–"¡Rin, trae a Miku y no te separes de ella!" – Le pidió al esquivar y asesinar a otro hombre de varias puñaladas en el pecho, allí mismo destrozó el cráneo del que atacaba a Rin al tomar el hacha de ella. –"¡Vamos, Rin!"

El juego se había acabado.

'_¡Jamás permitiré que te acerques a Miku!'_

* * *

Miku recién se acercaba a la sala por la que el Rey se fue seguido de Miki, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía apoyo al estar siguiendo al maldito que aún tenía guardias en todas las putas salas.

–"¡Heeey!" – Interceptó un hombre robusto a la princesa en medio de la contienda –"¡Tú debes ser una Shion!" – Él envió una estocada que iba directo al pecho de Miku, sin ganas de jugar a pelear ni nada por el estilo; ella lo esquivó con torpeza, defendiéndose ante los crecientes ataques de él, tenía mucha fuerza.

–"¡Y tú un muerto!" – Se corrió al lado y con toda su fuerza atacó en el brazo al hombre, lastimándolo en el músculo izquierdo.

–"¿Yo?" –Él se reía del ataque, no había sido muy doloroso –"¡Yo fui quien se trajo a Luka de tu propio Reino!" – Miku notó mientras seguían peleando en ofensiva que varios soldados comenzaron a irse, como si estuvieran siguiendo a Miki para defender a Vladimir. –"¡Pero no volverá a escaparse de este lugar!"

–"¡Tú!" – Miku se enojó y vio a Luka colocarse detrás del hombre –"¡Te voy a hacer pedazos, maldito desgraciado!"

–"¡Desgraciado!" – Exclamó Luka sonriéndole al golpearlo en la columna –"¡¿Te acuerdas de mí!?" – Él con una mueca de dolor esquivó el segundo ataque de Luka.

–"¡¿Cómo diablos podría olvidarte, mocosa?!"

–"¡Luka, vete de aquí!" – Rin pasó por entre las piernas del alto hombre y en medio de la acción pasó la espada en los testículos de él, una maniobra siniestra y dolorosa –"¡Lo tengo bajo control!" – Apenas ella terminó de pasar se esforzó por salir del camino corriendo cuando él pegó un tremendo grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, lo único que podía hacer era gritar… y gritar mientras se sostenía llorando su parte íntima.

Luka parpadeó unos segundos antes de reaccionar y asentir, se dio la vuelta y en medio de aquellos enemigos que se retiraban a defender al rey y los otros que eran su propio ejército, se fue corriendo detrás de ellos.

–"¡Luka!" – Miku iba a ir también pero Rin la tomó del brazo, tenía que cumplir con lo que le pidieron por más que no quisiera.

_'¡Luka, estúpida egoísta igual que Miki!'_

–"¡Iremos en cuanto terminemos a los que están aquí!" – Le ordenó a Miku como la Comandante que era, continuando con la batalla.

* * *

Miki corría detrás del hombre, ya podía verlo pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir el alboroto que provenía de las salas detrás de ella, indicándole que el peligro se acercaba.

–"¡Vladimir!" – Exclamó y entró en la misma habitación que aquél había huido.

–"Furukawa…" – Sonrió él cuando ella llegó, a su lado había al menos cinco soldados de bajo rango. Estaban en el despacho principal del Rey, y justo arriba de él, una enorme pintura de la Reina.

A Miki se le cerró la garganta en cuanto la vio y sus ojos se aguaron. –"¿Mataste a la Reina?"

–"¿Y por eso estás aquí? Qué venganza más trivial." – Él se le rio en la cara mientras que observaba a sus soldados inquietarse ante la batalla. –"¿O es porque utilicé a lo que tenías más parecido a tu madre todos estos años?"

–"¿Dónde está ella?!" – Le gritó sacada de ira –"¡Dime dónde está mi madre!"

La "madre" de Luka, era nada más y menos que la esposa del padre de Miki; sólo un peón en el rompecabezas que es esta historia.

–"Escondida, ¿Dónde más?" – Vladimir le sonrió y se miró las uñas. –"Entiende, Furukawa." – Él la señaló y sus soldados fueron corriendo para atacarla –"¡En aquél tiempo en que Luka era fiel a mí, no podía dejarla sin una madre!"

Miki retrocedió en cuanto recibió a los cuatro primeros de ambos ángulos, si no se ponía seria en ese mismo lugar moriría. –"¡Y tu madre era simplemente parecida a Luka, no la dejaría sospechar!"

–"¡Enfermo!" – Miki pasó al frente y pudo golpear a uno de los soldados en la espalda, lastimándolo apenas ya que enseguida tuvo que defenderse de otras varias estocadas.

–"¡No deberías odiar a mi hija!?"

–"¡Jamás!" – Ella se alejó de uno y tomó del escritorio un cuadro de la familia de Luka, la primera. _'Lo lamento' _ lo arrojó a la frente de uno y se subió de un envión al escritorio, pasando del otro lado y casi, por poco lastimando a Vladimir al querer atravesarlo –"¡Es diferente a ti!"

–"¡Ella es la culpable!" – Dijo él ya listo para huir una vez más en cuanto sus soldados lo cubrieron.

–"¡Tú lo eres!" – Miki logró perforar el pecho de uno y usarlo de escudo por un momento antes de abandonar su espada y tomar la que se caía de las manos del reciente cadáver. –"¡Dime dónde está, Vladimiiiir!" – Le gritó una última vez antes de verlo escaparse. –"¡Te odio!"

* * *

*Entra Lily arrastrando a Alchemya*

-"Hora de responder las reviews, baka."

-"Aye, sir...!"

Lily deja a Alchemya en la alfombra y la pokea para ver si está bien. "Está cansada y un poco agotada, discúlpenla si no responde con las energías de siempre!"

**Guest: **Imagino que usted es Nekoloid-chan por su forma de hablar LOL XD ya queda más poco, no maltraten a Alchemya que ya tiene suficiente con Lily-san que la trata tan bien (?) :3

**Anialexa**: Sólo puedo presentar las disculpas once again de que me tardé mucho ;w; I'm sowwy! :P espero te haya gustado este capítulo con reencuentro Negitoro! y MikixRin :P me encanta tu energía *se siente vampiro* (aléjate o muerdo no respondo de mí ando como zombie hace rato) jajaja x3 (aunque prefiero los hombres lobo)

**Alkem Corrales**: No es nada, todo un placer incluso :P viste como son los traidores? asdlkajsd qué odio les tengo. Si hay algo que no soporto es la traición de cualquier tipo que sea. :I te perdono si me dejás una review esta vez (?) ajaja nah mentira, está bien ^-^7

**Akira**: Cómo me reí tan fuerte con ese "se putrefactea de emoción" ajajajajaja *lo sigue haciendo* XD Proooontoo veremos el futuro de Vlady-chan (?) y estaremos todos felices o todos enfurecidos ¡A saber eso! :P Lily me pegó por querer ofrecerte estar en mi harem (?) ok no, hay que luchar por ser el número uno de alguien *-*

**Emi:** Jajaja A lo mejor estamos en el mismo país stalkeate mi perfil y seguro te darás cuenta XD ¿Sí? :D ¿Matamos al otro Rey también? *Alchemya anotando ideas locas de los lectores* oh sí, oh sí, estoy anotando ideas (?) A lo mejor si lo cocinamos y le colocamos un par de especias con ketchup y salsa queda rico, hay que ver (?)

**Regiz:** Pronto... el sufrimiento acabará... o seguirá... o ¿De qué manera irá a terminar?! D: a mí me gustan los cliffhangers, ¿A ustedes? (?)

**Akemi Homura:** Lamento haber tardado! :D Como siempre, espero te haya gustado a ti y a todos mis lectores queridos! x)

¡Nos vemos mis Alchemites! (?) Jaja *Abrazo*


	25. Chapter 25

Si algunos se preguntan por qué no ando en eso de dedicar caps, es porque ya no dedico si tienen violencia :P prefiero que sean con Negitoro! :D

Y bueno, volviendo al tema, recién me di cuenta que Binvalt era el user del nombre complicado! D: Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes ;w; En todo caso avísenle que este cap es para él o ella x')

*Alchemya y sus problemas con descifrar los géneros*

Jaja ¡Disfruten!

YyYyYyYy... ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos favs y follows! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! :D

* * *

–"Mírala, amor mío, ¿No es hermosa?" – Una encantadora mujer de cabello rosa y ojos celestes sostenía en brazos a una bebé recién nacida. Varias sirvientas corrían recogiendo lo utilizado alrededor.

–"Tan hermosa como tú…" – Comentó el hombre jugando con la nariz de la niña, quien sonreía alegre al estar en medio de sus dos progenitores. –"¡Ha sacado tus ojos!"

–"¡Oh claro que no!" – Se rio la señora –"Eso lo averiguaremos con el pasar de los meses…"

La bebé empezó a llorar abriendo su boquita y con certeza la misma melodía de ella había encantado con ternura a sus dos padres.

Pero el brillo de los ojos de uno de ellos era más de ambición.

* * *

–"¡Luka!" – Exclamó el hombre sosteniendo un palito de madera. –"¡Así te defenderás de los hombres asquerosos que se te acerquen!" – Hizo una estocada hacia adelante que aseguraba haber hecho retroceder al invisible enemigo.

El infante de tres años, Luka, tomó una ramita y aún sonriendo, imitó a su padre sin saber muy bien qué hacían.

–"¡Vladimir!" – Lo llamó su esposa tomando a Luka en brazos. La niña finalmente resultó tener ojos de profundo color azul y una cabellera rosada igual que su madre; era una más prometedora imagen de la misma. –"¡¿Qué haces enseñándole esas cosas?!" – Ella sonreía mientras Luka jugaba con su cabello y la abrazaba contenta.

–"Mi pequeña Reina tiene que saber pelear." – Se defendió él, moviendo la ramita de un lado a otro sin nada más que hacer. –"Si no, ¿Cómo conquistará a los otros Reinos?"

–"¿Otra vez con eso?" – Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente –"Ya déjate de estupideces, nos condenarás a todos si sigues con eso."

–"Yo no le tengo miedo a dios" – Él le sacó a Luka de los brazos y le volvió a dar la rama. –"Ya verás que educándola desde pequeña, sabrá todos los trucos necesarios para ayudarme. El hombre está condenado a querer matarse unos a otros." – Él movió la ramita y Luka lo imitó enseguida –"No puedo permitir que nos molesten a nosotros primero."

* * *

–"¡Su alteza!" – Entró agitado un soldado. Ya iba un año desde que Vladimir inició un proyecto de Milicia y ya tenía un amplio ejército de jóvenes; su hija, la Princesa Luka, ya contaba con más agilidad aunque su timidez y torpeza normal de su edad la detenían, por mucho, de seguir mejorando.

–"¡¿Qué sucede?!" –Exclamó él furioso y volteando muchos papeles del escritorio –"¡Qué no pueden ver que estoy trabajando?!"

–"Nuestra Reina…" – El soldado se veía asustado de cómo comunicarle esto al Rey, quien tenía… temperamento –"Ha… muerto en un accidente volviendo de la Reunión junto a uno de los camaradas del Reino de Shion."

–"¿Qué?" – Preguntó pasmado y sin creerlo, levantándose de su asiento y mirándolo confundido. –"¿Cómo?" – Las manos de él empezaron a temblar, no entendía, ¿Cómo pudo… y el Rey Shion no hizo nada? –"¿Y mi hija?"

–"Señor—"

–"¡FUERA!" – Gritó sulfurado –"¡Y TRAIGAN A LUKA!"

'_Shion…'_

* * *

– "Papá, ¿Por qué no tengo una madre?" – La princesa contaba con cinco años y una bonita agilidad torpe.

El rey la miró triste, – "Sí la tienes, y ella era igual a ti."

– "¿Era? ¿Dónde está mami?" – Luka era inocente aún como para comprender algunas cosas de la vida y varias veces preguntaba para volver a ver a la mujer que le dio a luz.

– "Ella… está de viaje por la ciudad, pronto volverá, pequeña Luka."

_'Te conseguiré una madre.'_

Luka se colgó de sus hombros y lo abrazó contenta. La niña ya tenía cargando una navaja en su cinturón. Le habían inculcado la importancia de no jugar con eso a menos que sea necesario lastimar a alguien.

* * *

Dos personas, un niño y una niña que aparentaba siete años, estaban frente a frente y en medio de varios soldados que los supervisaban.

El Rey Vladimir, miraba de manera especial a su hija que sostenía la espada pequeña justo como le habían enseñado.

–"¿Estás seguro, Gakupo…?" – Le preguntó mirándolo a él, quien miraba a Luka con una leve sonrisa y listo también como para demostrar las habilidades que ambos aprendieron para "defenderse" que les enseñaban en la academia militar del tío.

–"¡Sí, Luka y yo aprendimos varios estilos de pelea, queríamos mostrártelos!" – Gakupo dio el primer paso al mismo tiempo que Luka y ambos golpearon los filos contra el del otro. El rey miró no muy entretenido, eran sólo dos mocosos.

En cuanto Luka retrocedió ante un ataque de su primo, el Rey se levantó furioso y no le dirigió palabra más que un frío:

–"Luka, si no puedes ganar, no me hagas perder mi tiempo."

A ella se le borró la esperanzada sonrisa de sus labios y quedó mirando a su primo y a los soldados alrededor, sintiéndose humillada ante la desaprobación inmediata del Rey… su padre.

* * *

– "¿Te gustan las rosas, mami?" – Inquirió la pequeña Luka al correr y sentarse al lado de la mujer pelirroja en el jardín.

–"Ah, sí… sus colores," – La mujer sonrió con melancolía y amor en sus ojos cristalinos – "Estos colores que abundan en este jardín… me recuerdan a mi hija."

– "Pero las rosas de aquí son rojas, mamá, ¡Mi cabello es rosa!" – Se rio la ingenua Luka, su "madre" la miró sorprendida pero con cariño.

– "Tienes razón, pequeña, discúlpame…"– Ella no tenía la culpa… Luka no era culpable de nada… era tan sólo un peón en todo esto…

¿Qué tan obsesionado podía estar Vladimir por destruir a Shion?

* * *

–"¡Ya te dije que no cesaré de entrenar a Luka, mujer!" – Gritó sin controlarse el Rey mientras arrojaba una daga, descuidado, hacia el suelo.

–"¡Podrías lastimar a alguien si sigues siendo tan imprudente!"

–"¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, sólo una maldita sirviente!"

–"¡Estoy ocupando el lugar vacío de la madre de Luka, respétame un poco o podrías destruirla, ¿Cómo diablos crees que ella está creciendo entre tanta violencia?!"

–"El teatro es para los débiles, deja de llorar ¡Todo es drama para ti!"

–"¡Vladimir, es sólo una niña!"

–"¡Ella será quien vengará a su verdadera madre!"

Luka, con ocho años recién cumplidos, estaba llorando en silencio lágrimas que no podía detener en un rincón de la habitación, justo a unos pocos pasos de la daga.

–"¡Deja de llorar, Luka, no seas débil!"

Luka, sólo apretó más las manos y sabía que tenía que irse de allí. Él no soportaba "el teatro". Se levantó con dificultad debido a una herida en su pierna que dejaba entrever la sangre seca que pasaba a través de una venda producto de una herida en una práctica.

* * *

Luka, medio año luego, ya contaba con resistencia física al frio y a la lluvia. O algo más o menos más de lo normal.

Una mueca de ira en su rostro a medida que seguía corriendo en el leve aguacero que le regalaba la Naturaleza.

–"¡Luka!" – Exclamó un hombre pelirrojo, con una medalla y condecoración que indicaba que era superior a los demás.

–"¡¿Qué?!" – Respondió ella de igual manera, saltando y tirándose al suelo al rodar, todo en una sola y seguida acción.

–"¡Es suficiente, volvamos adentro o tu cuerpo no lo resistirá!" – Él trotó hasta ella, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó, poco importándole que se pudiera ensuciar. –"¡Yo me ocuparé de tu padre si te molesta!"

–"¡Déjame en paz, Furukawa, él me gritará de nuevo si me sigo enfermando cuando llueva y entrene!"

–"¡No!" – Él se la llevó dentro mientras todos los otros soldados los seguían.

* * *

La madre de Luka cayó al suelo y se sostenía la mejilla mientras lloraba.

–"¡No te metas, te he dicho!"

–"¡Ya deja de golpear a mamá, padre!" – Exclamó Luka con la voz tomada, un resfrío jugándole las cartas en contra de su padre.

–"¡Cierra la boca, Luka, y bórrate de mi vista!"

–"¡Furukawa y tú no saben una mierda de mí y de mi hija!" – Continuó él, acortando la distancia entre la mujer pelirroja y él.

Luka ya sentía el odio aumentar en su pecho, tenía tensa la mandíbula como nunca antes, con una inmensa impotencia y sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía con su padre.

La pelirroja se levantó y quiso detenerlo, pero él se le adelantó.

–"¡Atrévete y verás lo que le sucede a _**tu **_hija!" – Luka se estremeció, ¿Qué le iban a hacer a ella?

* * *

–"¡Me dijiste que no dejarías que le hicieran daño a mamá, Furukawa!" – Se enojó Luka mientras destrozaba un muñeco _dummie_ con sus pequeños puños de alguna manera u otra.

El pelirrojo sólo tenía una mirada sombría y de odio.

–"Es porque cuando yo estuve allí él se comportó como todo un caballero y dijo que estaba bien que te haya sacado de la lluvia."

–"¡¿Es que aún no lo conoces?!" – Gritó enfurecida ella y sin rastros de lágrimas, ya había aprendido a no llorar, a lo militar.

–"Sólo soy más ingenuo de lo que pretendo a veces…"

–"¡Si eres ingenuo, todos te pasarán por encima, Furukawa! ¡Debes ser fuerte!"

Él la miró a los ojos, quien se detuvo y observó que la niña delante de él ya estaba _arruinada_.

¿Cómo podía una pequeñita niña de ocho años tener esa mirada y tanto odio dentro de ella?

¿Cómo podía ella siquiera ser quien estuviera consolándolo a él?

Su pequeña Miki estaba muy lejos de esto… aunque había notado lo oscurecida que se veía y cómo no le gustaba mucho hablar de Luka.

* * *

Luka tenía nueve años, ya era mucho más fría y distante que antes, le encantaba su soledad y cruzar el más mínimo tiempo con Vladimir.

Ella seguía mejorando al precio de que su padre no se acercara a su preciada madre ni la lastimara más.

Lo había prometido.

La Princesa no usaba vestidos, le parecían para las niñas que eran inocentes y que les gustaba jugar a ser algo que ella no era ni sería.

A ella le gustaban los uniformes de la milicia, eran cómodos para todo.

Caminaba, la niña, en su uniforme especial para ella, con una dura mirada de odio y amargura que no era dirigida a nadie más que a la persona que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

Luka se había convertido finalmente en el orgullo de su padre, el Rey Vladimir.

Pero el precio que le había costado esto a Vladimir, era el mismo que una chica que ya sabía pensar por sí sola y odiaba que la _mandonearan_ o siquiera le dirigieran una mirada para molestarla.

Poco a poco, a medida que Luka se amoldaba y disfrutaba del cariño nuevo que su padre le daba, no soportaba en lo más mínimo que se atreviera a mirar a su madre con desdén u odio.

–"Luka." – Dijo Gakupo y la interceptó.

–"Gakkun…" – Ella ablandó la mirada y se detuvo, por pura inercia colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su propia espada.

–"Oye, yo no peleo contigo, ¿Recuerdas?" – Le comentó él riéndose y divirtiéndose más en cuanto ella se sorprendió y quitó rápido la mano del arma.

–"Disculpa."

Algo que Vladimir olvidó de enseñar en todos esos años a su hija, una pequeña y en potencia, arma asesina; era que a quien debía odiar era al Rey Shion y no a él.

–"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te _comunicara_ cada vez que _mamá _llorara?"

–"Sí…"

–"Entonces vamos."

* * *

– "¡No madre! ¡Tú y Gakkun se dejan dominar por él! ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho a golpearte de esa manera!"

– "Pequeña Luka, tu no lo entiendes, tu pad-"

– "¡Él no es mi padre, maldita sea!"

– "¡Luka! ¡Respeta a tu madre!" – Gakupo la tomó con fuerza de los hombros, intentando que no sulfurara tan rápido.

– "¡Gakkun! ¡Por qué diablos eres tan cobarde!"

– "¡Suficiente, Luka!" – La niña recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la madre. La pequeña niña quedó pasmada en su lugar, con su cara inclinada debido a la fuerza del golpe. Su flequillo impidía ver la rabia que expresaban sus inocentes características faciales.

Poco a poco, Luka comenzó a retroceder, su madre, que se había arrepentido intentó llamarla  
– "Hija mía—"

– "Yo no tendré una familia compuesta de cobardes." – Cortó cínicamente la niña, sus ojos habían dejado el brillo inocente, y una nueva emoción se hacía presente en ellos: Cinismo. – "Ustedes dos…" – Luka no pudo continuar y salió corriendo del cuarto.

_'¿También me dejarán sola?'_

* * *

–"Furukawa." – Luka entró de golpe y con el frio de la noche acompañándola al salón donde los soldados estaban haciendo guardia. Él se irguió y la saludó. –"Reúne a tus mejores y **más fieles** soldados."

–"¿Qué sucede, Luka?" – Preguntó él de forma familiar, pero Luka siguió avanzando y tomó otra espada de la galería.

–"¿Así que sólo somos once?" – Luka se rio de buena gana, sin restricciones como su padre usualmente la molestara al respecto.

–"Luka, no me has dicho qué es lo que vamos a hacer."

–"Vamos a liberar a mamá de este infierno."

–"¿Qué?"

Por más que Luka haya dicho lo que dijo, éste sería su último intento por salvarla a aquella mujer y a Gakupo.

–"Ustedes irán como rutina a verla, mientras que yo estaré comunicando algo a nuestro pueblo." – Luka estaba cegada por el odio, limpiaba sus botas mientras seguía pensando en cómo asesinar al Rey.

–"Luka, sólo somos once," – Continuó su mejor soldado – "no puedes levantar una rebelión en contra de tu padre así como así."

–"Todos lo odian, ¿No?" – Ella había ganado un punto en la discusión. –"Sé que podemos ganar."

Ella podía saber muchas cosas… podría saber cómo pelear, cómo mantener sus emociones a raya para no parecer una imbécil como su padre… pero tenía ciertas cosas de impulsiva que eran sus defectos.

–"Princesa, ¿Qué piensa su madre de todo esto, cómo sabe si ella querrá irse?"

–"Por fin dejará este loquero, ¿Por qué no querría irse?"

Furukawa quería creer en este instante en su Princesa, ella tenía razón en que todos lo odiaban, ella tenía razón en que probablemente muchos soldados se le aliarían… pero… ¿Cuál sería el precio de todo esto?

–"Lo haremos," – Él se levantó confiando mucho en Luka y envainó su espada – "Confiemos en nuestra princesa, harán correr la voz de una inminente Rebelión en cuanto ella termine de hablar con los ciudadanos."

* * *

Luka había arrancado una rosa del jardín del Palacio del Rey y la miraba con profundidad a medida que se acercaba al patio principal de la ciudad.

A su madre le encantan las rosas rojas.

Pero ella tomó una rosada.

–"¿Qué diferencia hay entre estas y las rojas, mamá?" – Preguntó al aire y bajó la rosa.

Muchas familias se juntaron frente a ella gracias a sus soldados.

Era hora de iniciar una revuelta.

_'Yo te liberaré, mamá. Y podremos vivir tranquilas, ya lo verás.'_

* * *

–"¡Debes venir con nosotros, Michelle!" – El mejor soldado de Luka, entró corriendo y ya ensangrentado a la habitación de la Reina.

–"¡No iré con ustedes ¿No entiendes en el peligro en el que estás poniendo a nuestra hija Miki?!" – Ella lo empujó lejos de él y siguió retrocediendo, asustada de que tantos soldados del Rey se hayan puesto en contra de Vladimir. –"¡No podrán ganarle! ¡Vladimir es muy fuerte!"

–"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Michelle?!" – Él se quiso volver a acercar pero ella sólo comenzó a golpearlo débilmente para descargarse.

Vladimir la había destruido moralmente y la había convencido de que ella jamás podría salir de allí a menos que Luka hiciera lo que él pedía.

–"¡Déjame en paz, aléjate de mí, te odio, has sido un estúpido al creer en esa mocosa!"

En ese instante, varios soldados más entraron en la habitación.

–"¡Comandante, tenemos que irnos, los soldados del Rey empiezan a levantarse contra nosotros!"

Él miró hacia ellos y luego a Michelle que seguía golpeándolo de la misma forma.

–"Michelle…"

–"¡Vete!"

* * *

Luka se reía en voz alta y, se exponía la rosa que sacó, en su casaca del mismo color.  
–"¿Qué te parece, Vladimir?!" – Exclamó, cansada y con lágrimas de locura en sus azulados ojos. –"¡Huiste de tu muerte! ¡Escapaste de mí!"

Luka tensó la mandíbula y tomó la rosa en su mano, mirándola una vez más.

Uno de los cabos se paró al lado de ella y la esperó. –"Princesa, es hora de irnos." – Le comunicó y ella sonrió.

–"Me quitaste a mi primo Gakupo, me quitaste a mi madre que no quiere venir con nosotros… ¡Podrás haber escapado de tu muerte hoy!" – Luka arrojó la rosa al suelo y la miró con ira. –"¡Pero te prometo que si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, no lo harás en el futuro!"

* * *

La ciudad estaba en buenas condiciones… pero el castillo era otra historia.

No salía humo, pero por dentro todo estaba en ruinas.

Vladimir caminó, preocupado por sus pertenencias entre todas las ruinas de los muebles, objetos y demás.

–"¿Qué diablos sucedió?" – Se preguntó a sí mismo. Luka era perfecta. –"¿Qué te llevó a hacer esto?" – Se encontró con una flor en el camino, levantó la rosa que parecía ser lo único en buen estado en toda aquella destrucción. –"¿Ves cómo destacas siempre?" – Preguntó al aire y guardó la flor en su bolsillo. –"Ya volverás conmigo…"

* * *

Ya iban dos semanas desde que Luka había llegado al Reino de Shion con ayuda de algunos de sus soldados. Muchos, simplemente muchos se mudaron junto a ella y casi todos entregaron sus armas al Rey ya que aquél Reino carecía de una milicia, lo que tomó por total sorpresa a la antigua Princesa.  
Ella no tuvo una conferencia especial con él ni nada por el estilo, tan sólo era una niña ahora.

Una niña que vivía en las calles.

Pero jamás pensó que de ésta manera ella sería tan feliz… solitaria, bajo sus propias reglas y ayudando cada algunas horas a un anciano que vendía frutas para poder conseguirse el almuerzo y la cena.

Las noticias de esa extraña Rebelión, seguían frescas en todas las calles y bocas de esos inocentes transeúntes que trataban muy bien a Luka sin saber quién era ella.

Su propia casaca era lo único que conservaba. Todo lo demás fue reemplazado por cosas que aquél anciano solitario le daba.

Luka era una callejera que se sentía en una historia de fantasía al vivir tan bien en aquella casa simple del hombre… y mejor que en el Palacio de la locura de su padre.

Aún no se le sacudía del todo la sensación de la amargura y odio que había acumulado, por ello mismo no confiaba mucho en esas personas, tenía presente que de alguna manera algo le reclamarían en algún momento, que le sacarían en cara todo lo que le dieron y ella tendría que hacer algo más para pagar además de lo que los ayudaba.

Así fue cómo la enseñó Vladimir. A desconfiar y a mantenerse al margen en muchas cosas.

–"¿Ya te vas de nuevo, Luka?" – Preguntó el anciano tirándole una manzana a las manos. Ella lo atrapó como si nada, ni torpeza tierna de un típico niño de su edad. Eso lo encantaba mucho al pobre viejo solitario. Era tan adulta que eso mismo le parecía algo delicado en ella.

–"Sí, si no te molesta." – Respondió, sabiendo que a él le gustaba su compañía.

–"Ve tranquila, pero recuerda volver de noche; ¡Ve a saber qué planea el enemigo!"

Al hombre le encantaba cargarla con la desconfianza usual de ella, Luka siempre estaba alerta de que algo malo sucediera, y a él le gustaba resaltarlo.

–"He hecho miles de cosas suficientes como para asustar a cualquier idiota que se me acerque de noche." – Respondió seria y se alejó de a poco, sin prestarle mucha atención a la fruta.

A medida que ella más avanzaba, sus recuerdos más se le acercaban. Su madre la abandonó.

Gakupo la traicionó y decidió quedarse en aquél infierno.

¿Había hecho mal? ¿Fue egoísta buscar la felicidad?

Furukawa desapareció al igual que sus otros soldados con sus diferentes familias.

No le molestaba mucho la soledad, estaba acostumbrada… pero sentía cierta tristeza al estar así. Tan… sola. Valga la redundancia.

–"¿Y qué hace un niñito de la realeza tan lejos del nido?" – Oyó una odiosa voz de repente. Luka levantó la vista y se encontró a un niño de cabello azul siendo acorralado por dos adultos.

Su mente la traicionó y los transformó enseguida en dos soldados enemigos.

La asesina interior volvía a despertar y corrió hasta ellos, al tocar su cintura se encontró con que no tenía espada ni daga qué usar.

¿Por qué estarían molestándolo? ¿No veían que era sólo un niño que no sabía defenderse?

Eran igual a Vladimir.

Luka corrió igual y levantó en el camino un jarrón de una tienda callejera.

Se veía tan graciosa al avanzar con un jarrón medio grande para su cuerpito.

–"¡Hey!" – Gritaron tanto ella como el hombre que iba detrás de ella por ladrona.

–"¡Déjenlo en paz!" – Continuó ella y se detuvo, se acomodó y arrojó con fuerza el jarrón a la cabeza de uno de ellos. El enemigo cayó al suelo pero no se desmayó como Luka hubiese esperado. El otro se dio la vuelta y la niña tragó saliva pero no se detuvo. No permitiría que otro sufriera lo mismo que ella. –"¡Ven conmigo!" – Lo agarró, al niño de ojos azules y unos centímetros más alto que ella, de la muñeca y se lo llevó.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas a la redonda, soltó al chico, lo miró de arriba abajo y salió disparada una vez más por sobre sus pasos.

Él se la quedó mirando, maravillado con ella y sin saber muy bien por qué. La siguió.

Luka llegó hasta los mismos hombres que increíblemente, estaban donde al principio.

–"¡Oigan!" – Les gritó y llamó la atención de los dos. –"¡Si se piensan que los dejaré hacer esa clase de mierda con los niños, están equivocados!"

Luka se preparó en cuanto esos dos hombres se pararon y tomaron un pedazo del jarrón roto como para usarlo de arma.

Odiaba la injusticia con toda su alma.

Ella les enseñaría.

–"¡Kaito!" – Gritaron tres hombres, uno de cabello verde, el otro rubio y otro de cabellera azul y que portaba un bastón de la realeza.

Los dos primeros se colocaron defensivamente delante de Kaito y Luka, quien recién notó al chico al lado de ella y en pose de pelea como para ayudarla.

'_¿Kaito? Y tiene agallas…'  
_

Los dos hombres que estaban molestando a Kaito, se arrodillaron en el suelo y se veían muy asustados.

–"¡No es la primera vez que intervienen con la realeza!" – Exclamó con poder el hombre de cabello verde y al cruzarse de brazos. –"¡Serán arrestados de inmediato y no saldrán hasta que el Rey diga lo contrario!"

El hombre al que le robó el jarrón lo vio detenerse y alejarse de a poco…

Luka ahí se perdió de la conversación, decidió que lo suyo ya estaba hecho y miró a Kaito una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y perderse por algunas de sus rutas de siempre.

El niño, no obstante, la siguió de nuevo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

–"¿Necesitas algo?" – Le preguntó con sospecha en la voz, alerta y desconfiada como siempre.

–"Soy Shion, Kaito." – Y ella la princesa Megurine, mucho gusto… Luka se tragó las palabras y vio cómo él se inclinó con respeto ante ella y con una linda sonrisa en su carita de niño de once, doce años.

–"Y si mal no oí, eres de la realeza." – Sí, sí, vamos a ser directos, así ella sabrá si eres alguien confiable o no.

–"Nunca antes había visto a un niño tan hábil."

–"Me ofendes, soy mujer."

–"Me refería a en general," – Kaito se le acercó apenas, con más confianza –"pero de acuerdo; _mujer_."

Luka se mordió la mejilla por dentro, ¿Era normal ser así de idiota a esta edad?

–"Hasta pronto." –Se despidió como si nada, como la niña medio malhumorada que era al interactuar con las personas que la molestaban de alguna manera u otra.

–"¡Espera!" – Kaito la tomó del hombro y Luka se dio vuelta enseguida en pose de pelea, mirándolo mal. –"¡Okay, okay, no es necesario ponerse violentos!"

Luka recordó que estaba dejando sus emociones sacar lo peor de ella, no debía sobre reaccionar, no debía alterarse, siempre mantener la calma.

–"Ahí vienen tus amigos, no tengo tiempo para esto." – Se mostró mucho más serena, con cierta tristeza y preocupación en la expresión. –"Hasta pronto."

Kaito de nuevo sintió ganas de seguirla, si no fuera porque su padre, el Rey, ya estaba cerca de él y la pequeña _mujer_ se veía incómoda con respecto a la presencia de los cuatro, él mismo contándose.

* * *

Luka venía caminando una vez más por las calles de la ciudad, ésta vez, andaba por el mismo lugar en el que se encontró con aquél niño. Le llamaba la atención que había tipos y chicas vestidas con un uniforme azulado pero cuando ella les preguntó qué eran, dijeron que eran "justicia" y no la tan conocida milicia, como en el dominio de los Megurine.

Luka se sentía como el lobo en territorio ajeno.

Una enemiga que no era enemiga aunque sabía que eso no eran más que ideas -buenas, dentro de todo- que le puso su padre en la cabeza.

Se ajustó su chaqueta al cuerpo por inercia de sus pensamientos y continuó paseando por aquél lugar, hasta que, como si fuera intuición, reconoció a Kaito en problemas una vez más.

–"¿Qué tiene ese chico, acaso es un imán para los problemas?" – Luka sonrió a pesar de ello y como la vieja militar que era, corrió enseguida al rescate de él a pesar de que varios policías que transitaban estaban yendo también, de alguna manera, la situación le trajo recuerdos de la rebelión que condujo hace un par de semanas… estúpida imaginación que le traía malos recuerdos.

Luka tomó del cuello de la camisa a Kaito, arrastrándolo enseguida con ella y dejando a los policías ocuparse de esos adolescentes que lo molestaban.

–"¡Mujer!" – La llamó él entusiasmado y feliz, y el "mujer" no sonó ni despectivo ni nada, al parecer, Kaito tomó esa palabra como un apodo amistoso para Luka. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante cómo sonaba, y luego de arrastrarlo por unas cuantas cuadras en las que él estaba sacando la lengua fuera y ella tranquila como si nada, lo soltó.

–"Mi nombre es Luka." – Fue lo único que dijo al él sentarse y mirarla como si estuviera loca de tan rápido que iba. –"¿Qué hacías de nuevo en problemas?"

–"Sabía…" – Kaito le sonrió como un tonto –"Sabía… que… vendrías si… yo… estaba en, problemas."

Ella se sorprendió, sus cejas se elevaron bastante sin haberse esperado tal respuesta.

–"¿Eres idiota?" – Le preguntó al agacharse para estar cara a cara con él y le golpeó la nariz de un tincazo.

–"¡No lo soy!" – Reprochó él sobándose la punta de su nariz, –"He estado esperando encontrarme contigo por varios días, mi padre recuerda haberte visto pero no me cree ¡No me cree que hayas sido genial y todo eso!" – Él extendió los brazos para hacer énfasis en la última palabra.

–"¿Genial?" – Las mejillas de Luka se colorearon una vez más en un leve rubor rojo, y su lindo y acostumbrado rostro al desinterés, la hacía ver más tierna de lo que llegaba a ser, notó Kaito. Para Luka todo eso que hizo para salvar al niño era normal, aparentemente, para él, no.

–"Vamos a presentarnos de manera debida, señorita." – Kaito le tomó la mano y la besó al arrodillarse; otra vez, las mejillas de Luka iban a sonrojarse como locas. –"Soy Shion, Kaito. Príncipe del Reino. Es todo un placer conocerla, mi querida señorita."

Wow, qué galán… Luka se sintió un poco primitiva al ser tan bestia en algunas ocasiones.

Cargando habilidades de Princesa…

Cargando…

Luka sonrió suavemente y alejó su mano con gracia cuando Kaito se irguió, ella se inclinó apenas en señal de respeto y aún con la sonrisa serena en su rostro, se presentó.

–"Mi nombre es Megurine, Luka. El placer es mío, Príncipe Kaito."

¡Bien! ¡Había salido mejor de lo que había pre visto su mente!

Kaito le sonrió muy cálido y feliz, a continuación, ¡La abrazó! Ahora sí Luka ya podía sentirse más extraña que antes.

–"¿Kaito?" – Preguntó familiar, –"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

–"¡Tenía ganas de hacer eso!" – Él la soltó y la miró una vez más, como tomando la vista de Luka –"¿Serás mi amiga, Luka?" – Ella parpadeó mientras él seguía sonriendo esa brillante sonrisa que, en ese instante, Luka anotó en mente que era una característica de él.

–"Claro," – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le quedara otra; de cualquier manera, sabía que se seguiría encontrando con él a partir de ahora. –"Kaito."

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas en los que Luka y Kaito se encontraban siempre en algunos parques en los que se sentaban a hablar y a jugar; ella le enseñaba un par de cosas para que él se defendiera y, él, le mostraba un par de modales de las clases que ella se perdió en su antiguo Reino.

Luka aún no se fiaba del todo en él, pero Kaito ya le había contado casi toda su vida y confiado muchos de sus secretos. Ella sentía que le debía un par de cosas, como contarle quién era, por qué estaba allí. Para devolver el favor y así dejar en claro el voto de amistad que tenían.

–"Papá siempre me pregunta por ti," – Aunque todo eso no quitaba que Luka estaba acostumbrada a no confiar en los "padres". – "Pero como sé que no te gusta eso, simplemente le digo que jugamos mucho por estos parques y no dejo otros detalles salir."

–"No es que tengas detalles de mi vida de cualquier forma." – Ella se sentó y comenzó a jugar con el pasto debajo de ella. Él la imitó, sin embargo, la miraba entretenido. Luka sabía muy bien qué era lo que él quería saber. Miró delante y suspiró, luego, devolvió la vista a él. –"Llegué aquí hace un mes y un par de semanas del Reino de Vladimir Megurine."

A él se le iluminó el rostro con la nueva información; Luka se preguntó qué era lo que él sabía.

–"¿Tú eras parte de esa Rebelión, o eres hija de alguno de los soldados?"

Luka sonrió tímida y un poco nerviosa. Iba a ser raro explicarle todo esto a Kaito. Se rio y acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

–"¡Ah! ¡Espérame aquí!" – Él salió corriendo y Luka lo esperó tranquila, seguro que fue por un par de helados, como siempre que algo lo entretenía. Ella no entendía cómo podía ser tan fanático de eso.

Unos momentos luego, él volvió corriendo pero con cuidado, traía dos conos de helado en sus manos, uno azul, probablemente Crema del Cielo, y el otro, de cerezas, por seguro. Él y su manía de combinar colores.

–"¡Listo!" – Le entregó el rosado a ella y se volvió a sentar, ya saboreando el suyo. –"¿Me contarás tu historia, Luka?"

–"Por supuesto." – Le sonrió sintiéndose alegre como generalmente se sentía cuando este idiota estaba cerca de ella. –"Prométeme que no dirás ni divulgarás absolutamente nada, jamás en tu vida, algo respecto a mi vida." – Luka acercó su helado al medio de ellos dos, esperando a que Kaito entendiera que estaba prometiéndolo sobre su preciado helado. Él se puso muy serio, mucho más de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado y chocó con su helado, el de Luka.

–"Te prometo, Luka, que mantendré mi promesa ahora, y por el resto de mi vida; yo, el Príncipe Kaito Shion." – Ella sonrió y él también. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

– "Yo soy…" – Luka lo miró y esperó a que él diera una mordida a su helado. –"Megurine Luka, antigua Princesa del Reino de Vladimir; Líder de la Rebelión." – Y justo como esperaba, él se quedó con la porción de helado en la boca sin saber qué hacer; los ojos bien grandes y con la sorpresa a flor de piel, obviamente, Kaito no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante la información nueva.

–"¿Eres la Princesa?" – Susurró asustado, –"¡¿Tú eres la chica que Vladimir está buscando?!" – Kaito se terminó el helado de un solo bocado y fue el turno de Luka de mirarlo sorprendida, él se levantó, la abrazó y miró para todos lados, ella no entendía nada y miraba su helado que él estaba protegiendo también. –"No podemos hablar de esto aquí, Luka. Ven conmigo."

Y así fue como de un instante para otro, entre corridas estrategas y con cuidado, pausas para que ella probara su helado; se encontró en las murallas del Reino, arriba, disfrutando la vista de toda la ciudad, ellos dos solos. Luka admiró la vista, era un hermoso lugar. El cono de ella estaba casi por la mitad…

–"Aquí no viene nadie casi nunca." – El sol les daba cálido sobre sus espaldas, eran las cuatro pasadas. –"Tu padre ha enviado cartas a muchos Reinos para que encontraran a la Princesa Megurine y la enviaran de regreso con él."

–"Y ¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso?" – Preguntó Luka al sentarse en el concreto de los adoquines de las murallas, él hizo lo mismo y seguía serio.

–"En el único Reino que se ha dispersado la información de una posible Rebelión fue aquí, donde tus soldados fueron los que dejaron que eso se filtrara entre nosotros." – Él se volvió a colocar cerca de ella como protegiéndola. –"No dejaré que nadie se te acerque con ganas de llevarte lejos, Luka."

Ella sonrió y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

–"Muchas gracias, eso ahora mismo, sin que te haya revelado tanto de mí, me ayuda mucho."

–"Ahora continúa, por favor. Déjame conocerte más."

Eran dos pequeños adultos estos dos. Él fue criado así por ser príncipe, mientras que ella, la ayudó la experiencia de lo que iba en su corta vida.

–"Mi padre, el Rey…"

Luka se quedó contándole detalle por detalle todo lo que vivió en su vida a Kaito, absolutamente todo. Él sería el único que conocería de ella, en otras palabras, Luka eligió quién podría clavarle una daga por la espalda sabiendo que no lo haría jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Luego de que pasaran un buen rato hablando de lo ocurrido, que Kaito le hiciera preguntas por algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo o quería saber más, terminaron con ella aguantando un par de lágrimas y él alentándola a que llorara tranquila.

–"Vamos, Luka, estás conmigo," –La abrazó para que Luka se sintiera protegida – "a partir de ahora puedes mostrar tus sentimientos si quieres. Jamás te consideraré débil."

–"Kaito." – Dijo ella sin prestar atención al detalle de llorar. –"Has prometido jamás decir nada."

–"Y pienso cumplirlo al pie de la letra." –La tomó de los hombros y la miró fijo.

–"Sabes que si alguien te llegase a preguntar, debes hacer como que no me conoces o en su defecto, como que jamás te conté nada porque no confío en ti."

–"Lo sé; puedes estar segura de que jamás te traicionaré, Luka."

–"Gracias, porque yo tampoco te traicionaría, Kaito."

* * *

–"Sólo digo que mi padre quiere que vayas a almorzar con nosotros." – Kaito iba detrás de Luka insistiendo en el hecho y ella intentaba negarse, sus esfuerzos siendo fútiles. –"Por favooor, ¿Luka?"

–"Sólo me traerá problemas. Prefiero evitarlo."

–"¿Por favoooor?" – Aceleró y se quedó a su lado a lo que Luka seguía avanzando medio apurada –"Si algo te llega a pasar, no descansaré hasta verte a mi lado de nuevo; iniciaré las mil y una Rebeliones," – Él iba haciendo ademanes con los brazos medio exagerados, sólo para llamar su atención –"las batallas _milenarias_, sólo para que estés conmigo y lejos de tu padre."

Luka se detuvo y suspiró. Kaito progresaba en habilidad al luchar, parecía natural. Y la idea de que el muy loco levantaría guerras por ella no sonaba ajena, sino como algo muy_ Kaito_.

–"No te pondré en peligro por mi culpa."

–"Ya sabes que estamos en esto juntos," – Se puso delante de ella y algún que otro pasante los miraba apenas interesados – "Lo lamento por ti, pero eres mi amiga."

–"¿Tengo opción?" – Luka apoyó las manos en sus caderas y él sonrió como idiota.

–"¡Nop!"

–"Está bien, iré." – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición –"¿Cuándo es?"

–"¡Ahora!" – Kaito la tomó de la mano y empezó a correr con Luka detrás de él y cara de _¡No es en serio!_

Muy tarde para ella, el agarre de él era fuerte y seguro.

* * *

Luka estaba siendo atendida por al menos seis mucamas juntas, una la llevó al baño y con ayuda de otras dos la estaban bañando; jaboncito, burbujas, shampoo, todo era abrumador en ese instante para ella.

En cuanto pisaron el palacio, Kaito llamó con poder a muchas chicas vestidas de sirviente, todas ellas fueron ultimadas con una advertencia de él si la llegaban a tratar mal. Y todo porque miraron la vestimenta de ella.

¿Qué les pasaba, nunca vieron a una callejera genial como ella?

En el momento en el que terminaron de bañarla, le presentaron varios vestidos, Luka se sintió incómoda recordando lo molesto que era usarlos pero aquí no tenía opción, eligió uno blanco y simple.

Una de las mujeres se puso a cepillar su larga cabellera, que ahora le llegaba cerca de la cintura… había crecido bastante desde que llegó a este Reino.

Le pusieron una cinta oscura con pequeños detalles dorados en su cabello, en cuanto ella se vio con ello, se puso muy contenta e incluso dio una vuelta frente al espejo, posando, hasta que otra sirviente la llamó para los detalles finales.

Y varios, vaaarios minutos luego, Luka salía de la habitación en la que la metieron y se encontró con Kaito mirándola con esa cara de tonto feliz que tenía.

–"Me pagarás esto." – Tomó el dobladillo del vestido y sonrió contenta, se sentía muy bien volver a estar tan… _presentable_.

–"Esto es para ti." – Dijo Kaito dándole una caja, –"Úsalo luego de que nos vayamos de aquí."

–"¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?" – Preguntó con la curiosidad a tope, luego de muchísimo tiempo de no recibir un regalo. Él miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y asintió.

–"Sí, claro." –Se puso a su lado –"Anda, ¡Quiero que lo veas!"

Luka abrió la caja allí mismo y se encontró con la casaca que ella ahora usaba de chaqueta, pero, con el estilo y colores del Reino en el que habitaba ahora.

–"No sabía muy bien por qué conservabas esa casaca, pero le dije a mi sastre que te hiciera éste para que ahora pertenezcas aquí y sólo aquí. ¿Qué te parece?"

Los ojos de Luka ardían de repente, el detalle era muy lindo, si bien aún se consideraría militar con otra casaca, ésta en especial, ya había comenzado a adorarla.

–"Gracias, Kaito, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí." – Comentó y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Justo en ese instante, pasaba el Rey de la mano de su hijita menor por los pasillos y observó la escena muy interesado.

–"Kaito, ¿No me presentarás a tu amiga?" – Interrumpió y sonó la fuerte voz del hombre de cabellos azulados, la niña al lado de él dio un paso delante y cuando Luka y Kaito se soltaron sorprendidos, ella no evitó ver a la más pequeña con cierto aire melancólico.

_'…'_

_'No dejaré que a ella le suceda lo mismo que a mí'_

Se encontró pensando Luka de repente, la ternura y pureza de la niña era demasiada para ella, quien se sentía totalmente oscura y corrupta frente a aquella princesa.

'_No conozco a este Rey, pero me aseguraré de que su inocencia permanezca intacta.'_

–"¡Padre!" – Kaito la tomó de la mano a Luka y la acercó hasta ellos.

Lo que sucedió luego, fue normal para ella, presentarse y hacer nuevos conocidos, su atención, iba de primera plana ante la pequeña princesa.

* * *

Habían terminado de almorzar y Luka estaba en el patio trasero junto a Kaito, charlando y esperando por unos amigos de él que vivían en el Palacio, seguro los mismos que los acompañaron en aquél almuerzo y se veían calladitos y educados.

La rubia era la que más sonreía y saludaba a Luka cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Estaba segura de que si Kaito la llevaba un día con él a una de sus cuantas salidas con ella, la pequeña sería una excelente compañía… pero era simplemente, muy pequeña para salir.

Tal vez en el futuro…

–"¡Kaaii…!" – Llegó una vocecita que disparó el ternurómetro de Luka a los cielos y lo rompió en miles de millones de pedacitos. La Princesa Miku, llegaba corriendo a lo más torpe y con una sonrisita feliz por ver a su hermano. –"¡Rukaaa!" – Oh, la llamó a ella también, qué lindo… Esa _ere,_ lo más tierno.

_'¡Ru… ruru ruka…!_' Repitió a lo idiota ella en sus pensamientos.

Los dos se levantaron y ella se prendió como garrapatita a la cintura de él, Luka sonrió y se volvió a sentar mientras Kaito hizo lo mismo pero con Miku en su regazo.

–"¿Qué haces aquí, Miku?" – Preguntó él, – "¿Dónde están los demás?"

–"Rukaaa."

–"Es Luka, Miku."

–"_Ruka_ está bien." – Comentó ella vencida ante la inocencia. –"Ya aprenderá a decirlo."

–"¿Por qué usas esa chaqueta, Ruka?" – Luka ajustó la casaca azul en ella y se sonrojó apenas. –"Porque esto es lo que usan los militares cuando quieren proteger a alguien."

–"¿Sí?"

–"Ajá."

–"¿Tú me protegerás a mí?" – Hey, ¿Dónde está ese ternurómetro cuando lo necesitas? Ah, destrozado hace rato.

–"Claro, por supuesto."

–"¿Y dónde está la tuya, Kaito?" –Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y Luka aprovechó para mirar al cielo y suspirar ante la presión de los más jóvenes… cof.

–"Ya tendré la mía…" – Se rio él con un aire malicioso. Luka entendió enseguida que serían varios pronto los que tendrían esa casaca.

* * *

–"Luka sabe cuidarse, padre," – El príncipe estaba convenciendo al Rey de que su amiga, se quedara… –"no será molestia si ella se queda a dormir aquí a partir de ahora, entiéndeme, por favor."

–"He visto lo bien que te llevas con ella y los demás," – Suspiró y miró a la niña de cabello aguamarina que estaba al lado de él. –"Miku en especial, se la pasa pegada al lado de Luka aparte de ti."

–"Querido, deberíamos dejar que Luka se quedara…"– El hombre suspiraba por enésima vez ante la insistencia, –"Sabes que después de todo, Kaito siempre la trae aquí todo el día."

–"Está bien, le daré una oportunidad." – El rostro de Miku y Kaito se iluminaron por mil voltios, ella se aferró más a la cintura de su hermanito para festejar en cuanto esas palabras dejaron su boca. –"Pero si veo cualquier actitud sospechosa, lamento que no podré dejar siquiera que la sigan viendo."

–"Oh vamos, si Luka no ha hecho nada hasta ahora, de ninguna manera lo hará luego." – La Reina tomó de los hombros a Kaito y le dio un empujoncito a que fuera a buscar a sus amigos. –"Luka parece querer proteger a Miku incluso."

–"Esa niña ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que creí aquí, ¿Eh?"

* * *

Era de mañana, entre las once y las doce. Luka venía caminando con su típica manzana en la mano y mirando como una ruda a las calles.

Ella. Es. Ruda.

Cuando de repente…

–"¡Lukaaa!" – La voz aguda y tierna.

Miku.

¡Contén tu rudeza, Luka! ¡Mantente ruda y salúdala como la ruda que eres!

¡Cien por ciento Ruda!

¡Ruda que se respeta!

–"¡Lukaaa, Kai y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti!" – Un cuerpito se le prendió a la espalda, abrazándola.

¡Poof! Y con ese truco de magia, la rudeza de Luka se desvaneció y se guardó a miles de kilómetros lejos de ella.

¡Cien por ciento blanda!

–"¡Hola, Miku!" – Luka se dio la vuelta y la abrazó también, apreciando el gesto. –"¿Cómo estás?"

–"¡Luka vas a vivir con nosotros!"

¡Poof! Luka quedó en shock.

–"¡Luka!" – Llegaba Kaito con otra sonrisa como su hermana. –"¡No hay tiempo para ser hostil! ¡Vamos a casa!"

¿Casa?

* * *

Champú.

Jabón.

Muchas sirvientes ocupándose de ella.

¿Qué no comprendían que ella sabía ocuparse de ella, solita?

Estas personas sin entrenamiento militar.

_Luka, la autosuficiente._

Ya les enseñaría.

Vestido.

–"¡Esta será tu habitación!" – Exclamó Kaito en cuanto ella salió de ese baño lleno de vapor.

Shock.

Volviendo en sí.

–"¿Qué?"

–"Acostúmbrate, ya te dije que vivirás aquí."

Oh, bueno.

–"Pero el viejo…" – Intentó señalando hacia un costado como si el anciano estuviera ahí, su expresión nula y escéptica.

–"Él trabajará aquí."

Luka se sentía en esos limbos raros como si estuviera caminando en una superficie blanda, parecido a una nube…

* * *

–"¡Luka…!" – El rey la llamó con una sonrisa en sus labios desde la punta de la mesa como para entablar conversación con ella; esta vez, ella y Kaito estaban al lado del Rey y la Reina. Miku, justo a su lado.

Había intenciones escondidas en ese mismísimo instante con respecto a las posiciones que eligieron para Kaito y ella.

Sólo que ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

–"¿Su alteza?" – ¡Ja! Y recordar que a ella era a quien trataban de alteza y todo ese tonto respeto antes… no era que le importaba, ahora mismo, le encantaba su libertad y lujo fuera de la realeza. Ella llevó una porción del pescado que habían servido en la mesa… en cuanto el bocado entró en su boca, ¡Oh por los dioses! ¿Qué delicia de otra dimensión es esta?!

El rostro de Luka se transformó en uno de puro placer y miró entusiasmada y feliz a su plato, admirando al tan glorioso… atún.

Sus ojos se habían iluminado tanto que hasta Miku miró curiosa al plato de la niña.

Sutilmente, Miku dejó uno bocado de su propio plato en el de Luka y, lo intercambió por un bocadito de atún.

Luka, que seguía babeando en su mente por sobre el adorado y delicioso, indescriptible, bello, hermoso y sexy atún, observó curiosa, también, la acción de la otra princesa.

Y el Rey, miraba bobo a las dos.

La chica de cabellera rosada, tomó el bocadito de puerros y lo colocó encima de un pedacito de atún, y lo probó, su rostro cambió a uno de…

Miku, tomó su bocado de atún y lo combinó con uno de puerros, para así, también probarlo. La expresión de ambas, ahora fue:

'_Sí, sí, es rico. Debe ser porque tiene atún/puerros.'_

Y continuaron devorando sus propios platos con la aparente, comida favorita de ambas.

¿¡Cómo?! ¿Cómo una acción tan tierna podría hacer dudar al Rey de Luka?!

Al parecer y por decisión súbita, Luka se quedaría.

* * *

Luka estaba fuera, caminando entre los árboles de ese amplio y variado jardín del Palacio de los Shion.

Sus ojos admiraban todo, la paz que le traía estar ahí… era genial.

Ya contaba con diez años y medio; un tiempo en el que vivía junto a sus nuevos amigos.

Unas cinco semanas en las que el anciano con el que pasaba mucho tiempo charlando y que fue el primero en abrirle los brazos, había fallecido por vejez.

Luka recordaba no haber llorado y haberle sonreído todo el tiempo, porque a él le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa… pero estuvo lidiando con el dolor de manera profesional.

A veces cuando estaba sola, se le encogía el pecho y se disponía a liberar un par de lágrimas.

A partir de ese instante, Kaito le había dado más espacio para que ella no "mordiera ni ladrara" como diría él cuando ella se enojaba.

Luka se sentó en el pasto y se puso a pensar…

O eso creía. Oyó detrás de ella unos pasos que con el tiempo transcurrido llegó a reconocer muy bien.

–"Miku." – Murmuró con serenidad sin alzar la vista y observando al pasto.

–"Luka," – La princesa se sentó a su lado y la miró expectante cuando sus miradas se encontraron. – "¿Por qué no lloras?"

–"Siempre tan directa, tú." – Luka se encontró sonriéndole. –"¿Para qué quieres que llore?"

–"¿Por qué no sonríes?" – Ahora era que Luka se encontró tragando saliva y sintiéndose acorralada, una cosa era contarle las cosas a Kaito, otra muy diferente sería Miku. –"Siempre estás conteniéndote."

–"Tengo dificultad expresándome… sólo eso." – '_Mucho tiempo sin hacerlo te vuelve fuerte sin que quieras.'_

–"No es cierto…" – Negó Miku y tomó sus manos entre las de ellas con una leve sonrisa. –"Sé que quieres llorar aún la partida del anciano a su nuevo hogar." – Cierto que le habían dicho a ella que el señor había partido temprano en la mañana para ir a encontrase con su familia a otro Reino. A Luka se le anudó la garganta, aún le dolía, claro, y más si no estaba preparada. –"Y él que ni siquiera te avisó que se iría, ¿No? Por eso quieres llorar… porque te sientes traicionada."

Oh, vamos, Miku, no empieces. Tú y tus sabidurías de niña inocente. Los ojos de Luka se enrojecieron un poco.

–"Estás conmigo, vamos, nadie te dirá nada si lloras un poquito." – Miku se acercó un poco más y a Luka le temblaban los labios –"Yo lloraré contigo." – Los ojos de la Princesa se llenaron de lágrimas de repente, y Luka sollozó en voz alta y se tapó la boca al verla así. –"Tú puedes, Luka. ¡Conmigo!" – Le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

Luka dejó muchas lágrimas salir mientras devolvía el abrazo, varios sollozos y quejidos de ira mezclados con dolor salieron de su boca mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de la más pequeña.

–"Niña tonta…" – Murmuró mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Miku –"Mira lo que me haces…"

–"Te hago bien." – Le contestó con la voz quebradita por sus propias lágrimas.

–"Me haces bien…"

–"¡Sí…!" – Se alejó y la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios –"¿Ves? Estás por fin llorando tu dolor… ¡No hace bien contenerlo…!" – Miku corrió los mechones de cabello que interrumpían su vista en el rostro de Luka – "¡Además, los chicos y yo prometimos no verte con esa fea mirada de asesina que tienes! ¿Recuerdas?"

_'Me haces bien…'_

* * *

Luka estaba manejando ya una espada como una experta, sintiendo el peso; no lo iba a admitir pero extrañaba blandir una.

Ya tenía catorce años.

–"Así que, ¿Está seguro de que mi padre sigue buscándome?" – El Rey la miraba mientras ella practicaba, quitándose el óxido de sus movimientos y sorprendiendo a Kaito que se veía entusiasmado por usar todas esas cosas que Luka le había ido enseñando con el tiempo.

–"No creamos una milicia hace dos años por nada, Luka."

–"Quédese tranquilo, no dejaré que se acerquen a nadie de este lugar." – Luka lo miró determinada a cumplir con su palabra. Enseguida admiró la hoja y envainó el arma. –"Pero prometa que no irán a esa Reunión que se convocaron entre todos los reyes y nobles, puede ser peligroso."

–"No puedo tomarme esa libertad, Luka, tenemos que ir."

* * *

La estaba observando desde lejos y cruzada de brazos.

Miku hace tiempo había dejado de juntarse con ellos, ocupada con los asuntos de la realeza.  
_  
'¿Ya te olvidaste lo bien que me haces?'_

Luka se irguió en la pared y seguía observándola charlar con su padre de quién sabe qué.  
_  
'O ¿Es que no ves lo idiota que puedo ser a veces cuando no estás conmigo?'  
_  
La mano de Luka tenía una venda puesta, tal y como decía en sus pensamientos, se había cortado sin querer en una práctica con Rin por haber estado despotricando en contra de las ausencias de Miku.

'_Supongo que habrá sido palabrerío de niña…'_

–"Pero yo no olvido el haberte prometido protegerte siempre."

Luka contaba con quince años.

–"Nadie se olvida, lo dices siempre, Luka." – Ella volteó a ver al otro lado y se encontró con Kaito mirando también. –"No le pasará nada, no te preocupes tanto por ella."

–"No puedo evitarlo, no sé por qué..." – Luka suspiró y sonrió, Kaito pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro y le chocó la cabeza.

–"Eres tan idiota a veces."

Se dieron vuelta y se fueron charlando de la futura_ juntada _que harían con los demás chicos. ¡Algo divertido tenía que ser!

Lo que ninguno notó, fue a Miku voltear a mirarlos.

A ver cómo Kaito se llevaba a su amiga de una manera tan cariñosa y que le dolía en el pecho.

Un dolor que no entendía y que el Rey, delante de ella, interpretó como melancolía ya que extrañaba a sus amigos.

Luka la estaba observando todo el tiempo hasta que Kaito llegaba y se la llevaba, siempre…

* * *

Esta noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Miku, la número quince y que se festejaba como un evento importante. Miku ya había entrado y estaban, desde el inicio, pidiendo muchos hombres para bailar el vals con ella.

Vaya, que se había extendido mucho el bendito vals.

Luka, como acostumbraba, estaba mirándola desde la distancia velando por su seguridad. Cruzada de brazos, una pierna descansando sobre la otra mientras se recostaba contra la pared. La mirada de hielo.

Cómo le hervía la sangre porque esos hombres desfilaran como perros babosos para acercársele. ¡Y pobres perros, qué tenían que ver ellos! ¡Retiraba lo dicho!

¡Que sean sólo degenerados babosos!

**¡Degenerados!** ¡Grrrrr….!

Miku no había sonreído ni **una** sola vez.

¿No se daban cuenta que la estaban molestando?

¡Ya déjenla ir con sus amigos! ¡Los que saben hacerla reír! ¡Se supone que tiene que divertirse! ¡No ser como un objetito que pasa de mano en mano!

–"Luka."

–"Kaito." – Ella no despegó la vista del área donde estaba Miku, pasando a la mano de un tipo muy alto. Respondió de manera automática.

–"¿Me concedes esta pieza?" – Ahí sí ella tuvo que verlo a los ojos, él con cara de cachorrito mojado.

–"Sería un placer." – Luka le dejó su mano y él la tomó, sonriendo todo el tiempo y feliz de distraerla un rato.

Poco a poco, Kaito planeaba acercarla a Miku para que las** dos **estuvieran tranquilas. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban cerca, Miku salió del salón a paso apresurado pero elegante, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

–"Kaito" – Luka lo observó y se acercó a su oído –"Déjame ir, veré que le sucede."

Como si Kaito fuera a decirle que no, pffft.

–"¡No te detengas hasta hacerla reír!" – Él también se rio en el oído de Luka y luego la soltó delicadamente.

Ninguno vio que los estaban observando el Rey y la Reina con una enorme sonrisa ambos.

* * *

–"Otra vez con eso…" – Miku estaba mirando a Luka correr en la tormenta junto a Meiko y Kaito, los tres descostillándose de la risa mientras se divertían allí fuera.

–"¿Otra vez con qué, hija?" – Ella y el Rey estaban en un descanso de las demostraciones y enseñanzas que hacía en cuanto a algunas cosas de diplomacia.

Miku estaba observando fuera con cierta irritación, molestia. La delataba la mueca en sus labios y el enojo en el entrecejo mientras que su mano apretaba con menor fuerza la cortina.

–"Luka está fuera corriendo como siempre." – Miku, olvidaste a Kai y a Mei.

Esta vez, ella no podía ir a sacarla de ahí como hizo un par de veces porque estaba arriba junto a su padre.

No es que no se muriera por ir allí y estar bajo la lluvia junto a Luka. Abrazadas, riéndose…

–"¡Otra vez con eso!" – Hasta el Rey tenía su cuota de "Luka Style" en ocasiones. –"¡Ya me ocupo, Miku!"

¡Era gracioso a veces!

Miku sonrió en cuanto su padre salió y escuchó llamar a varios guardias y sirvientes más mucamas.

Unos minutos más tarde, varias chicas estaban persiguiendo a Kaito y Meiko para que ellos también entraran, Luka ya se había entregado sabiendo muy bien quién las había enviado.

* * *

–"¡Le dije que no fueran!" – Luka entró furiosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos a su habitación, Kaito la seguía de cerca y de la misma manera, sólo que mucho más calmado.

Luka le repetía todos los años a su Rey que no fuera a esas reuniones. Esta vez, cuando ella ya tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos, sucedió.

–"No puedes echarle la culpa a Vladimir…" – Comentó él, pero Luka lo descartó al clavar la espada en un libro de su pequeña biblioteca, él miró al suelo.

–"¿¡Cómo que no?!" – Luka se acercó a Kaito y lo tomó de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos –"¡Cómo explicas entonces lo que dijo tu padre?!"

–"Luka…"

–"Ustedes dos son los únicos que saben." – Ella lo soltó y sacó la espada de la biblioteca para guardarla. –"Y están tan seguros como yo de que el que causó ese accidente con todos los nobles fue él."

–"Los chicos no te culpan, saben de Vladimir y de ti. Saben que el primer sospechoso es él."

–"¡¿Los has visto llorar, Kaito?!" – Luka dejó más lágrimas salir –"¿Has visto las caritas de Rin y Len? ¿La de Gumi? ¡Hasta Meiko que ella juró una y mil veces que sería la fuerte por ellos!"

Kaito se sentó en el suelo y sollozó en voz alta, Luka se detuvo a mirarlo. Tragó saliva.

–"Lo lamento, Kaito…" – Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él también la consolaba al mismo tiempo.

–"Lo lamento, Luka…"

* * *

–"Ha pasado tanto tiempo…" – Miku estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, la Reina. Unos meses luego del incidente e iniciativa a la violencia por parte de Vladimir, ella casi no veía a sus amigos de tanto que entrenaban, todos estaban tan ciegos…

Luka estaba tan obsesionada… cada segundo que ella entrenaba con los demás, era un segundo que la alejaba más de ella y la mujer de ojos azules no se daba cuenta.

Miku también la necesitaba.

Tanto como todos los demás…

–"Madre… me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga." – Le confesó al dejarle un ramo de rosas bien rojas y rosadas en la lápida –"¿Tú me juzgarás como he oído hablar mal de mí a algunos sirvientes?" – Miku sollozó en voz baja y se secó unas lágrimas con la palma de la mano y una sonrisa de dolor en sus labios –"¿Tan mal está mi amor? ¿Por qué es corrupto a diferencia del de los _normales_?" –Miró al cielo e intentó contener más lágrimas –"Son sólo palabras, ¿No, madre?" – Su pecho se infló y se vació enseguida, atareada de pensarlo una, una y otra vez. –"Luka es buena… mejor que cualquier otro hombre que sólo me buscará para tenerme como trofeo." –Ella giró a ver la entrada, donde notó a Luka buscando algo por las afueras. –"Luka siempre me dice que me aprecia por cómo soy. Y por más que quiera… creo que no podré hacer nada con esto que siento, más que terminar de aceptarlo y convivir con ello."

Y de pronto, Miku oyó los pasos al correr de alguien.

–"¡Miku!" – Luka se arrodilló y saludó respetuosamente a la Reina y luego, se levantó y miró a Miku de arriba abajo con preocupación, acunó sus mejillas con las manos y la miró fijo –"¿Por qué te vas y desapareces así?"

Luka estaba entrenando a lo bestia y matándose en ello junto a sus amigos hasta que notó al Rey caminar medio acelerado varias veces al pasar por la puerta abierta del salón. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Miku se había ido una vez más y salió corriendo a revisar los habituales escondites de ella.

La princesa negó con la cabeza sin sacarle las manos de sus mejillas.

–"¿No qué?" – Preguntó más curiosa y preocupada que antes. –"¿Qué sucede?"

_'Luka… no importa qué, siempre andas alrededor mío… incluso cuando ni siquiera estamos juntas en el mismo lugar.'_

–"¿Por qué me has dejado tan sola, Luka?" – La aludida sólo movió sus cejas en confusión, parecía un cachorrito cuando no entiende algo.

–"Tú nunca estás sola." – Respondió seria y optando por abrazarla y posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella. –"Puede que ahora esté ocupada por mis lados y tú por los tuyos…" – Miku se acomodó y apretó la vestimenta de Luka con las manos mientras sus lágrimas optaron por calmarse ahora que Luka estaba con ella. –"Pero si te tomaras un instante para llamarme, para ver en ocasiones a tu alrededor y salirte de tus pensamientos… me verías siempre merodeando como ninja por ti."

El viento, que iba medio fuerte por la mañana nublada, se calmó de repente y se convirtió en una suave brisa que pareció haberlas abrigado más en aquél abrazo.

_'Luka te cae muy bien, ¿No, mamá?'_ Miku sonrió al creer que su madre parecía estar allí aprobando la situación entre las dos. Ilusa Luka… que no podías ver algo tan obvio…

–"Te quiero mucho, Miku." – Luka besó la frente de ella y la abrazó más fuerte –"Más de lo que te puedes imaginar."

Ojalá fuera de la manera en que la Princesa quería…

* * *

Luka sonreía muy segura de sí misma y con el pecho inflado en orgullo. Iba caminando detrás de Miku como sombra ya que la misma se había quejado una vez más de que la había dejado abandonada, entonces, como broma, ella empezó a seguir a Miku para jugar con su paciencia.

Iba tan perdida pensando con esa sonrisa de ella que no se dio cuenta cuando Miku se detuvo, esperándola de frente y cruzada de brazos, y eso que eran sólo por un par de centímetros que andaban alejadas.  
En cuanto su cerebro analizó que había chocado a Miku, pensó rápido y la alzó en sus brazos mientras continuaba caminando con fluidez y como si todo hubiera estado planeado. Miku dejó un gritito escapar de sus labios cuando se sintió liviana en los brazos de su amiga.

–"¡Luka, bájame!"

–"Orden no reconocida." – Respondió como robot y le sonrió al verla a Miku toda sonrojada pero aferrándose a ella. –"¿Dónde es que deseaba llegar, Su Alteza?

–"¡Al suelo ahora mismo!"

–"Como desee." – Luka la soltó en el suelo y se puso encima de ella aún jugando a ser sombra. Miku se sonrojó y Luka le hizo una mueca difícil por no reírse. –"¿Le gustaría que prosiga a llevarla a donde quería o nos quedaremos aquí?"

–"¡T-Te dije que no me dejaras s-sola, no que te comportes como una acosadora!"

–"¡Pero me encanta ser tu acosadora!" – Esta vez sí se le rio y Miku la empujó a un lado para cruzarse de brazos y con un aire malicioso.

–"Así que quieres jugar a sombra-acosadora."

Luka cambió la expresión, Miku se puso seria y eso significa sólo una cosa: Problemas para ella.

–"De hecho…"

–"Llévame a mi habitación."

–"Pero—"

–"Ahora, esclava." – Luka tragó saliva y la miró de nuevo como cachorro confundido.

–"Dije sombra-ninja-acosadora;** no** esclava." – Se le alejó un poquito, con precaución –"¿Por qué te pones así a veces?"

–"Es fácil, sólo me cargas hasta mi habitación… Lu-ka." – Miku le sonrió y ella sólo pudo entrecerrar los ojos para intentar ver qué era lo que estaba tramando la princesa, todo el orgullo y poder se le fue al caño en dos segundos. –"¿No quieres protegerme?"

–"Estás cambiando las cosas de contexto." – Luka suspiró, no obstante, se paró y volvió a levantar a Miku en sus brazos. –"Ya verás lo que es provocar mi orgullo."

–"¿Estás amenazándome?" – Miku se volvió a aferrar a ella pero riéndose y la otra sólo iba caminando seria y como si nada.

–"No me despegaré de ti ni aunque ruegues por un poco de espacio personal."

* * *

Dos años más tarde…

–"¡Y lo haré pedazos!" – Luka blandió con fuerza la espada hacia Kaito, él la recibió muy bien –"¡Y destrozaré su carne para darle de comer a los buitres y cuervos!" – Estaban descansando en las afueras del Reino, y por las afueras… a unos cuantos kilómetros junto a todo un ejército y todos sus amigos excepto Miku.

Luka apelmazó la tierra debajo de sus botas y Kaito dio un salto hacia atrás al esquivar el gancho de espada de la chica.

–"¡No puedo permitir que se le acerque más a ustedes!" – Luka esquivó al tirarse al suelo un ataque de Rin.

–"¡Entonces, ¿No deberías guardar tus energías?!" – Le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

–"¡Me subestimas, Rin!"

–"¡Cálmate, Luka!" – Gumi pateó los tobillos de ella apenas se levantó y la mujer cayó al suelo una vez más.

Luka se quedó en el suelo mordiéndose el labio de cómo la habían desequilibrado tan fácil.

'_No puedo… quiero protegerlos a todos…'_

* * *

–"Quiero protegerlos a todos…" – Luka estaba buscando a Vladimir en medio de sus soldados, luego de que él haya escapado y con Miki detrás.

Todavía estaban en la tercera planta, donde los esperaba otro pequeño ejército… ahora mismo, ella subía a la cuarta planta, donde estaba segura de que lo vería sí o sí.

'_Quizás no hice el mejor de los trabajos…'_

'_Pero…'_

–"Te haré pagar por cada una de las lágrimas de mis amigos…"

–"Por cada tristeza que originaste en Miku…"

–"Por… cada tristeza de mis amigos. Por. Cada. Una."

* * *

.

¡Soy buena! ¡Sé que si les publicaba este cap después del que se supone tendría que haber publicado hoy (?) me hubiesen querido golpear!

Bueno, creo que varias cosas tendrían que habérseles aclarado con este cap, ¿No? Pobre Luka...

**Anialexa**: Jaja la única que se atrevió a abrazarme sabiendo que salí de una alcantarilla XD. No te voy a defender, ese atunazo te lo mereces (?); y la verdad que sí, no me había fijado que todos quieren una muerte lenta, dolorosa y que sufra mucho para Vladimir. Imagino que ahora quieren mucho más eso jaja.  
No soy vampiro-zombie, me considero Inu no sé si recuerdas, pero a veces se me da de salirme de chupa-energía (?). Los leones son perezosos, así que seguro te gano e.e *Alchemya provocando y muestra colmillos*

**Nael Tenoh:** Él quiere ver el regreso pervert de Miku y Luka jajaja me encanta XD

**Akira**: Me lo has dicho mi querida Akira, y además que quieres ser parte de mi harem, mhm... me pregunto si debería aprovecharme un poquito de esto... *Seductive smile* (?) *Viene Lily corriendo y la patea una vez más*

Lily: "¡Alchemya!"

Autora: "¡Sí, madame!" *Se acomoda y continúa respondiendo*

Gritos de fangirl :3 Más gritos de fangirl! 8D

**Chinensis' Fan:** Es muy bueno lo que dijiste, están en una guerra y por eso habría que preocuparse, haces bien, haces bien... ;3

**Regiz:** Yo siempre te traigo más material para que te sorprendas jajaja sé que siempre te salgo con un tema diferente XD

**Juuasdf:** Bonito nombre, señorita (?). ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que este fic te gustó desde el principio y mi estilo de escritura/narración, o3o Y Miki, tiene dieciocho años en este fic, la misma edad que Miku y Gumi, no sé por qué siempre las tengo a ellas tres como que comparten edad xD Muchas gracias, un abrazo de tu ídola :3:3(?)

**Nekoloid-chan**: *Le arroja un paquete de MikuxLuka fics* (?) La transacción ha sido realizada (?)

**DarkShame13**: Creo que tardé menos, DarkShame-san! X3 Y el próximo espero lo mismo; saludos! :3 o/

**Emi:** Y cortesía de Emi tenemos hoy algo para cenar/almorzar; el menú consiste en dos reyes que no sé en qué momento me los secuestró de la historia y se los terminó cocinando (?). Imagino que ambos sufrieron por ser malas personas y la historia llega a su fin porque Emi nos mató a los antagonistas. Jajaja, voy a empezar con los créditos ya que no tengo historia que contar si se me mueren esos dos tipos D: ¡Nah mentira! Chicos, por favor e.e Esto que trajo Emi son sólo una muestra que cocinó :P degusten y digannos así seguimos mejorando xD! (yo ayudé un poquito ;u;)  
¡Lily te van a morder, fíjate lo que haces!

**Panther White:** ¡Muchas gracias! Ahhhhhh imagínateeee, ahora quieres matarlo mucho más que antes, ¿Ne? ¿Ne?! :D

**Alex Kacr**: Come at me, sis! (?) Siempre es bueno apuntar a lo más alto ;) Jaja chicos, me mandé una y puse "Cabeza de berenjena" que era una frase que andaba volando para Gakupo en mi mente que había provenido de algo que leí de Alex, como saben ella es mi dulce e inocente aprendiz. Créditos, créditos para ella :3  
Jaja, el bondage, ¡Me imagino tu cara! XD Miki y Rin SON las dos unas salvajes y eso es lo que más atrae del par xD  
¡Y ya pasó el sábado, eso significa que te tengo a mi total disposición! Wiiii 8D Ya me contarás eso :3

Y dun, dun, dun... **Hikari3d:** ¡Usted! ¡Usted, señorita! ¡Que le gusta desaparecer y preocuparme! ¿Ya te conté que en serio suspiré de alivio cuando diste señales? Encima me vienes con que contienes los comentarios fangirl, no les veo la razón, Gimme your best shot! /shot (?)  
Jaja sí, suele suceder xD al menos sé que la sonrisa fangirl no la puedes contener whahaha 83  
Y... bueno, digamos que puedo hacer que todos odien a Vlady-chan!  
And Oh yes, such a sexy English! (? Bien, bien, tú estarás lista para el futuro dependiendo de lo que se traiga en manos Alchemya...!

¡Hasta cuando ustedes digan, mis morbosos lectores!"

83


	26. Chapter 26

**Takogirl: **Thank yooooooooooooooou! *Intenta ayudarla haciendo que respire despacio* Jeje una película? Mhmm imagino que sería muy bueno jajaja x3 *le da una bolsa de papel por si las dudas*

Lily: "Alchemya..."

Me: "¡No es mi culpa! Lo lamento, Miku, Lily! ¿Por qué Luka está grabando?"

**Nekoloid-chan**: Es una blandita *poke poke* XD tardé porque escribí dos caps seguidos,, así que con suerte la actualización no debería de tardar :B

**Anialexa**: Jaja es que pensé que tú te habías olvidado ;w; mi corazón ya andaba roto y en pedazos por ahí, con los trozos que se los llevaba la lluvia *drama* XD Noo no me pelees XD pleaaaase *sonido perruno cuando algo los aflije* / Por otro lado, me has influenciado mucho, dijiste "Rin es tsundere" la hice más tsundere de lo que era, "Luka se enamoró a primera vista" Me: "No lo había pensado de esa manera" *Le regala una porción de atún* :3

**Regiz:** Te puedo asegurar bajo mi palabra que no tienes que esperar mucho :v, depende de las reviews de este cap (?) (?) (?) ;P kidding :)

** Lilyrios285**: Jaja bueno espero te haya gustado lo que leíste, he de agradecer al señor Tenoh por la ayuda de recomendar, o pasar mi fic :) :3

**Juuasdf**: Son esos momentos de inspiración (?) Jajaja aparte la tengo a Luka de ninja desde esa canción de ella "Japanese ninja N°1" :P

**Akira Grit Akaku**:Jajaja mi hermano a veces me dice "¡Loca, bajá la voz!" :P Y... para agregar drama "Oh! Mi corazón vuelve a romperse!" XD jaja :3 Tengo problemas con los yandere (pasado oscuro D:), mejor mantengo mi distancia XD

**Alex Kacr**: :YaoMing: Te doy todos los créditos que quiero (?) jamás se tiene suficiente Negitoro, respecto a Vladimir, estaría haciendo spoiler cualquier sea la cosa que diga jaja :3 :3 es que eres tan dulce y y yXD *le weak Sensei, weak against cuteness* jaja en serio, me debes un par de charlas, estúpido teclado que se te ha roto! Jum. En fin, creo que ya tendremos tiempo :3

**Emi**: *trae soldados en una bolsa* ¡Traje el postreeee wiiii *saca utensilios de cocina* Sip, sé cocinar así que te puedo ayudar tranquilamente xD y Lily está tranquila por ahora :3 aunque si la querés morder, podés, no se va a convertir en zombie x3

**Panther White**: Shíii Luka es tan fuckin awesome cuando se trata de Miku *muere por exceso de ternura* XD

**Hikari3d**: Mhmm si no te gusta el gore, ¿Tampoco te gusta el lemmon? *Pregunta curiosa y profesional* Y ya me has dicho que te gusta preocuparme, toda broma tiene al menos un poquito de verdad xD Espero no lleves a cabo tu plan de ausentarte de nuevo jaja pobre de mí, si no (?). It's a difficult pun I might say -at least to me- XD shot/shotgun HEADSHOT! XD okay no.

**Marilinn**: Okay, okay, tendré a lo mejor esto finalizado para cuando vuelvas xD :3 se la extraña :3 :3 :3

Okay, damas y caballeros, confíen en mí :3

* * *

**"Un segundo, un minuto, una brecha de tiempo."**

* * *

Mientras Rin insultaba en su mente que ahora estaban por terminar y por fin correr detrás de las otras dos idiotas más grandes que había conocido, se encontró al lado de Len de un momento a otro, los dos peleando juntos a la par.

Hacía mucho que no partían miembros humanos juntos…

Él enseguida se amoldó al estilo de ella y viceversa; izquierda, derecha. Hace un tiempo, cuando aún asistían juntos a las batallas, ellos eran el segundo dúo más efectivo luego de Kaito y Luka.

–"¿Hermano?" – Ella se puso al costado del enemigo y él al otro, ambos giraron y le incrustaron los filos en la columna. Rin observó que él miraba mucho para el lado de Gumi, ésta vez su corazón se enterneció más que antes. – "¿Por qué no vas con ella?" – Le preguntó con un empujoncito cómplice mientras esquivaba otro ataque y se adelantaba a degollar al autor de tal.

–"Nah, tengo tiempo para estar con ella." –Comentó seguro mientras saltaba un cuerpo y asistía a su hermana contra otro hombre.

–"Y también conmigo." – Le gustaba estar al lado de su hermanito querido pero por alguna razón, observó que él y Gumi no habían estado muy juntos en esta batalla, a comparación de ella misma con la demente de Miki.

–"¿Me estás echando?" – Le preguntó riéndose y pateando en los testículos a un aleatorio enemigo más. Ella le rebanó el pecho mientras que él lo finalizó de un súbito ataque en la nuca.

–"Gumi está peleando sola…" – Insistió con tranquilidad y relajada a comparación de antes, él podía ser una fuente de serenidad inmensa en ocasiones.

Len tomó aire y cerró los ojos una vez terminó con su propio contrincante. –"Ya voy." – Ella le dio la señal de la buena suerte y tomó su propia ruta en el salón.

– "¿Gumi?" – Len se acercó más al correr hasta ella y le regaló una sonrisa. Ella se vio aliviada de tener ayuda en cuanto él empezó a atacar más para dejarla descansar en lo posible.

–"¿Sí?"

– "Sé que no es el momento, pero ya que estamos… ¿Tendrías una segunda cita conmigo?"

Ella se rio alegre, disparándole a un enemigo en la frente – "Me encantaría."

Len se sintió tan bien… se dibujó en su rostro otra sonrisa que lo demostraba.

– "¡Vamos!" – Exclamó Rin una vez que parecía que los enemigos ya se habían largado todos a seguir al Rey, la batalla estaría desarrollándose en aquellos pasillos y salas en las que los esperaran.

Lily, Gakupo y Yuma ya iban directo, siguiendo a Kaito, Meiko y Miku.

* * *

Miki se cubrió de un ataque pero ella estaba contra la pared, un corte que sangraba en su muslo de forma preocupante y en el pecho otros varios que no habían alcanzado su piel pero sí su vestimenta. Se le ajustaba la respiración y mantenía un ojo cerrado producto de un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio, ahora mismo se arrepentía un poco de haberse metido en el hoyo éste de soldaditos inútiles pero ágiles…

Se estaba mareando, su cabeza dolía y el cansancio la estaba afectando mucho, sus movimientos se hicieron lentos para su gusto, pero no podía evitar sentir el cuerpo y la mente más pesados de lo normal, no obstante, estar liviana a causa del mareo.

Eran principiantes, ella todavía tenía las de ganar. Se alejó de otra estocada que iba directa a su estómago y cayó al suelo, tosió apenas y se volvía a levantar con ganas. Tenía ya a tres soldados pero que se cubrían bien a veces, justo en las que ella tenía energías para matar.

– "Nos ordenaron que la matáramos, entiéndalo, por favor."

– "¿Eh?" – Miki se encontró descolocada de que haya sido tan cortés al comunicárselo. – "¿Por favor?" – Esto sólo significaba que era otro pobre diablo-marioneta de Vladimir. – "¡Niño, si vas a matar a alguien!" – Miki aprovechó una vez más el desencadenamiento de la ira y asesinó a un compañero de él al abrirle el estómago al deslizarle la hoja con mucha fuerza. – "¡Lo matas y ya!" –Pero en ese instante en el que ella se ocupó de aquél solo… cometió un error.

Miki miró la espada que ahora mismo parecía hervirle en frío clavada en su carne y que hasta la sangre que escapaba le resultaba helada y caliente al mismo tiempo, qué sensación… tan… extraña y difícil de describir.

Sus sentidos le palpitaban en las sienes… tragó un poco de saliva y respiró una vez por la boca.

El soldadito sonreía triunfante.

– "¿Así?"

Pero ella no moriría sin decir al menos un chiste que lo hiciera enojar.

– "¿Cuántos soldados son necesarios para matar a Miki?" – Él la miró cómo se salía de la espada con un rostro torcido en dolor escondido – "Aún… puedo pelear..."

No tan fácil… ella daría lucha hasta el último minuto.

* * *

Miku y Rin corrían delante del resto de sus amigos, pasaban en los pasillos mientras clavaban en rutina espadas y avanzaban una vez más, ésta vez, buscaban a tres personas, tanto a Vladimir, como a Miki y a Luka.

– "Esas dos idiotas…"– Rin estaba preocupada pero lo único que lo denotaba era su dura mirada oscurecida por cierto sentimiento de miedo. – "Con su estúpido complejo de venganza personal…" – Algo se sentía tan mal…

Miku quizás también estaba preocupada, sin embargo, más que estar pensando en su bienestar, estaba más enojada en que justamente, las dos idiotas, se fueron sin ayuda.

No es que no confiara en ellas, pero ¿No podían NO separarse de ellos por un rato?

Vamos, ¡Que estaban ahí por ellas y ese par se desaparecía ida y vuelta de sus vistas!

* * *

Luka estaba revisando las habitaciones de la última planta, sus dedos estaban apenas enfriándose, algún que otro recuerdo golpeando su memoria de repente. Muchos de esos recuerdos eran confusos, borrosos… varias cosas que ella no entendía hace diez años, volvían…

Sabía que él estaría en este suelo… de alguna manera podía sentirlo, pues, estaba vacío en muchas partes y a medida que ella daba un paso, sabía que se acercaba al cuarto de Generales del Rey.

Su mano reconoció la perilla de una puerta de roble… una que, estaba segura, escondía los mil y un recuerdos de su rara niñez. Y… milagrosamente, oía un viejo llanto que no escuchaba hace mucho.

– "¿Por qué lloras, mamá?" – Inquirió Luka al susurrar y observar la puerta con cierta amargura. – "¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda… madre?" – Estaba detrás de la puerta, debatiendo en su mente si entrar y afrontar algo de lo que no estaba muy segura si estaba lista. – "¿Por qué… dejas que te maltraten tanto?"

Luka jamás iba a saber que la razón tenía el nombre de una de sus amigas… o quizás, se enteraría dentro de poco.

Su pecho quemaba en frustración, amargura y una ira pequeña. Esta persona que estaba detrás de la puerta era una de las mayores causantes de la Rebelión que ella guio y provocó hace mucho tiempo.

Esta mujer fue quien le dio el apodo…

Porque sus flores favoritas eran del color rojo, las que siempre admiraba sobre una "hija" que...

Luka jamás entendió… por qué las de pétalos rojos eran las que le recordaban a su hija a su madre, cuando ella tenía el cabello rosado.

Tantos recuerdos…

Luka giró la perilla y entró, preguntándose en el fondo de su mente si su padre aún conservaba esa rosa que ella arrojó aquella vez.

De alguna forma u otra… sabía muy bien que él la había recogido.

* * *

Rin entró de un empujón que le dio un soldado a una habitación y cayó de espaldas al suelo al tropezar con algo blando, lo mismo en lo que ella terminó sentada sin querer.

Sus sentidos aparte de ver la pelea delante en la que Miku rebanaba la cabeza del tipo que la empujó, se defendía de otro mientras Kaito le cubría la espalda junto a Meiko; escucharon una respiración que parecía estar llorando, silenciosa pero agitada.

Miró primero debajo de ella y se encontró con un cadáver.

Luego, giró su cabeza y se encontró a Miki recostada en la pared, mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos y una tierna sonrisa mientras se sostenía con fuerza una herida en el hombro, del lado del corazón. Su propio corazón dio un vuelco y todo lo demás dejó de existir. Las piernas se le movieron solas al correr hasta ella y mirarla, no entendía qué le dijo Miki, sus sentidos la metieron en una especie de hoyo negro en el que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Miki… negaba y seguía hablando con esa tonta sonrisa?

_'Miki…'_

Una especie de tristeza y melancolía la inundó. Parpadeaba y no quería hacerlo al mismo tiempo, quería comprender qué le decía la chica junto a ella… pero no sabía que sus sentidos la estaban protegiendo de lo que no quería saber.

'_Perdóname… pensarás que no tengo remedio por tantas cosas…'_

Algo la despertó.

Era la suave mano de la pelirroja secando sus lágrimas.

'_Dios, Miki… no sé qué haría sin ti, me haces tanta falta… ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?'_

– "Te dije… que no lloraras, idiota." – Rin sin querer lloró mucho más y sintió ganas de abrazarla pero en vez de eso, abrió de par en par la camisa y casaca de Miki y observó la herida. – "Estoy bien, oye, ¿Me estás escuchando?"

'_Me cambiaste la vida, he crecido gracias a ti…'_

– "¡Cierra tu boca por un momento! ¡Estoy pensando!" – Le gritó al tensar la mandíbula con ira e impotencia, los ojos celestes de ella mirando rápido mientras analizaba el área herida. Sus dedos ahora estaban cerca de la herida, como si pudieran sanarla sólo con su toque. La piel de Miki parecía hervir con la fiebre que tenía ese exacto lugar, quemaba y la sangre aún brotaba débilmente con las suaves inhalaciones y exhalaciones de la pelirroja, iba muy tranquilo…

'_Y yo que tenía las mil y unas historias para contarles a nuestros sobrinos en el futuro junto a ti…'_

– "Miki…"– Respiró y cubrió la herida con la casaca. '_Diablos, no tendría que haberla quitado.'_

– "No es tan profunda, sólo me duele." – Le confió ella mientras le tomó la mano y la besó con amor. – "Tranquila."

'_Nadie jamás podría reemplazarte, si te atreves a dejarme… el vacío sería irreparable."_

–"¿Ves?" – Continuó Miki, – "Parece el destino, podría haber llegado un soldado, Miku, Kaito o el mismo Vladimir aquí." – Rin la miró perturbada, apretando la mano de ella con fuerza y los ojos grandes – "Sin embargo, llegaste tú."

Rin volvió a sentir su pecho comprimirse en miedo y una tristeza que no entendía. – "¡Deja de hacerte la romántica, imbécil!"– Se levantó y se fue corriendo, empujó a Kaito en la puerta.

– "Miki." – Pronunció él y también corrió hasta ella, – "¡Meiko!" – Exclamó a continuación, – "Miki, por favor, permíteme." – Ella le dio una suave curvatura de sus labios y descubrió su herida. – "No es_ tan_ profunda…"

–"Eso es lo que la enana no entendía, pero me dieron una paliza y por eso estoy descansando un poco."

Meiko llegó en ese mismo instante al lado de ellos, la observó analizando todas las heridas que sangraban en Miki de forma general y tomó con cuidado la ropa de ella.

– "Bien, pelirroja, es hora de que te vistamos."

– "¿Para qué?" – Se rio al colocarse la camisa con una mueca de dolor. – "Rin fue a buscar un doctor, puedo apostarlo."

– "El doc puede tardar un poco." – Kaito, le colocó la casaca con ayuda de ambas.

– "No si ella lo está trayendo."

Enseguida entró un hombre corriendo y mirando detrás de él con terror. – "¡Ella está ahí, ahora cúrale esa herida que tiene la muy imbécil!"

Miki se volvió a reír.

Rin podía ser tan… linda.

– "No puede curarle la locura a esa rubia por casualidad, ¿No?" – El doctor militar indicó que entre Kaito y Meiko la ayudaran o la llevaran hasta el escritorio, el cual, Rin vació de un pasar de sus brazos – "Aunque me gusta así como es, retiro lo dicho."

Meiko y Kaito se miraron extrañados y muchas cosas empezaron a encajar en sus cerebros…

– "¿Miki y Rin?" – Murmuró Kaito pensándolo con sorpresa. – "Wa…"

– "Lo sé, lo sé, somos geniales. Oiga, doc, con cuidado."

* * *

–"Madre." – Luka entró al final y se encontró con aquella mujer que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Su fino rostro y ojos redondeados que le daban unos perfectos rasgos de belleza. –"¿Estás bien?"

La mujer se levantó y la miró atónita, sorprendida, varias emociones juntas pasaron por su rostro pálido.

–"¡Yo no soy tu madre!" – Le gritó histérica, Luka retrocedió pasmada y sin entender a qué venía eso, la otra prosiguió –"¡Jamás lo fui, todo es tu culpa!" – Vaya, otra que le echaba la culpa… Luka se preguntaba si en serio todo… todo era absolutamente su culpa. –"¡Te odio, maldita!" – La mujer pelirroja miró a varios lados y comenzó a arrojarle cosas, como si fuera una discusión de pareja; Luka aún no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, esto era muy repentino –"¡Nunca fuiste mi hija! ¡Por tu culpa me separaron de mi familia! ¡De mi hijita, mi bebé!" – Seguía, aun tirándole cosas y sacada de sí.

Luka se limitaba a esquivarlas, no es que esa mujer tuviera mucha puntería ni fuerza de cualquier manera… ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? ¡Que alguien le diga!

–"¡Ya basta!" – Le gritó al romper contra el suelo al cuadro que le arrojó. Luka ya tuvo suficiente, de todo; por completo enojada. –"¿Qué culpa tengo yo?! ¿¡Es que nadie es fuerte aquí?!" – Estaba cansada de que la culparan, de que ellos no sean capaces de ver sus propias debilidades y lidiar con ello. –"¿Quién es su hija?!" – Y ya que estaba, ¿Por qué no averiguarlo? Estaba tan harta de todo, que hasta encontraría la familia de esta mujer y en lo posible se las tiraría a sus brazos para que dejara de insultarla y herirla en el proceso.

¿Por qué ella debía pagar el precio por todo?!

–"¡Para qué decirte!" – Aquella mujer no se acobardó ante la ira de Luka, siguió incluso con más gritos que antes –"¡La protegeré de ustedes!"

Luka no dijo más, seria y sin ninguna expresión que pudiera revelar qué era lo que sentía; contempló a la mujer un instante, recordando fríamente los recuerdos que en algún momento fueron cálidos, ahora le parecían ajenos y desconocidos. Volvió a cerrar su corazón.

–"Vladimir…"

Murmuró y miró al suelo sin bajar la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer la observaba respirando agitada y asustada, como esperando que Luka le dijera algo o reaccionara mal. Sí o sí.

Pero… Luka sólo se dio la vuelta y salió como si todo lo que había pasado allí jamás hubiese ocurrido.

_'Mira en todo lo que me metes, te haré tragar todos tus pecados… Vladimir.'_

Apenas salió, sus ojos se poblaron de lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir, sacrificó todo por ella, y… ¿No era su madre?

¿Después de tantos años creyéndolo…? después de tantos años sin saber cómo actuar al respecto.

– "Por dios…"– Luka apretó la mandíbula como si pudiera quebrarla allí mismo – "Pero ¿Qué diablos he estado viviendo toda mi vida, creyendo!?" – Salió corriendo al encuentro de Vladimir, cegada por todo, negando y obligando el hecho a no volver donde aquella mujer estaba, mintiéndose a sí misma de que todo estaba bien, de que al final, no era más que otra farsa…– "Dios… ¡Siquiera dime que mi amor no es una mentira!"

Si Miku era también una mentira, ya no lo soportaría.

Luka se cayó al suelo por tropezar con sus propios pies, dio duro en el suelo pero igual se levantó y siguió corriendo. Esta vez, de su garganta brotaba un sollozo efímero y de sus ojos cristalinos una lágrima se escapaba…

Y lo único que podía hacer… era estar consigo misma en ese instante.

– "¡Diablos…!"

¿Cuántos golpes más tenía la vida listos para ella?

Cuántas ganas de gritar y disipar el dolor de ella, tan sólo por un segundo, al menos…

* * *

–"¿A dónde se podría haber ido Miku?!" – Exclamó Kaito empujando por la espalda a todo aquél enemigo al que él se acercara mientras su ejército se encargaba de los mismos.

Esta era la última sala, por fin… arqueros que eran pocos, con cada minuto seguían cayendo al suelo. No eran tantos… pero los había…

–"¡Miku!" – Gritó ya preocupada por el bienestar de la mujer, Meiko. –"Sólo aparece, por favor…"

Kaito se llevó las manos a la cabeza y observó con miedo y un nudo en la garganta la batalla…

_'¿Dónde estás, Miku?'_

Sintió a Meiko comenzar a llevárselo de la manga de su casaca seguro para ir a encontrarla.

* * *

'_Aunque hace mucho… muchísimo tiempo atrás… mi intención era matar a Luka y a Vladimir juntos…' _

Miki se encontraba boca arriba y mordiendo un retazo de tela con toda su fuerza, que era poca. El médico intentaría limpiar la herida por las dudas y por higiene disciplinaria, le comentó que le dolería y que mordiera eso también, la única que se quedó con ella fue Rin, que estaba sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y miraba hacia otro lado porque, si no, golpearía al pobre hombre tan solo de verla sufrir un poco. Kai y Mei se fueron a regañadientes pero cedieron ya que no podían dejar a Miku sola.

'_En el mismo instante en el que la conocí, en el que la oí y vi sufrir…'_

El doctor pulsó con fuerza en la herida y la hizo sangrar más, Miki guardó con toda su fuerza un grito y apretó fiera la mano de Rin, quien si se estremeció, jamás lo dejó ver y demostró ser tan dura como su actitud lo decía. Que alguien detuviera todo el dolor, por favor…

_'Yo quería matarla… aunque mi padre me enseñó en cierta manera a pensar que ella era buena persona…'_

Estaba intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que la pusiera en modo fuerte…

_'Pero… no podía dejar de pensar en que fue su culpa…'_

El médico comenzó a pasar alcohol en su herida, limpiándola y Miki respiró áspera intentando contener el dolor, su cuerpo ya estaba cansado de ello. Cada vez más…

_'Que mi madre… haya desaparecido'_

Miki dejó un leve quejido salir de su boca cerrada mientras el hombre seguía limpiándola, una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla izquierda a medida que sentía las fuerzas abandonarla cada vez más, su agarre en la mano de Rin comenzó a flaquear.

_'Así me encuentro por culpa de Vladimir.'_

Rin se dio vuelta y la besó suavemente en los labios, rápidamente sacando al subconsciente de la pelirroja del dolor – "¡Cúrela más rápido, aproveche ahora!" – Ordenó Rin enseguida antes de que Miki soltara su mano, la llevara a su nuca y pidiera más de ella al chocar sus bocas juntas.

'_¿Cómo podría hacerlo?_' Rin estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza al igual que Miki, quien estaba ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza porque aún sentía en cierta forma el dolor, por más que ahora sintiera las energías suficientes para besar a Rin _'¿Cómo podría atreverme a traicionarla? A Luka… quebrar emocionalmente a Miku… a su hermano y a sus amigos…'_

Miki y Rin se soltaron respirando agitadas para ver que el doctor seguía enfocado en limpiar aquella herida.

– "Mi hombro… se entumeció." – Murmuró Miki entre bocanadas calmadas de oxígeno; con los ojos entre cerrados.

– "Está bien," – Contestó el médico de su ejército de manera profesional mientras intentaba seguir quitando cualquier suciedad de las peleas que tuvo en el área de la herida – "Es un efecto secundario que provoca el alcohol y el dolor mismo."

La joven observó los ojos celestes de la más pequeña con los suyos rojos. '_¿Cómo podría atreverme siquiera a lastimar a Rin?'_

– "Te amo." – Soltó Miki antes de cerrar los ojos con cansancio. _'No podría jamás hacerle eso… ni a Rin… ni a ninguno de mis amigos. Lo que sea que haya odiado de Luka en algún momento… se ha desvanecido en el pasado.'_

– "Me enamoré de ti no sé en qué momento." – Siguió, susurrando con seguridad. – "Pero lo hice."

El doctor levantó a Miki y comenzó a vendarla, tenía más dificultad que antes ahora que el cansancio mental y físico estaba haciendo de las suyas con ella aunque… la otra chica estaba allí, también la levantó y lo estaba ayudando con mucha seriedad. Qué par más raro… y dulce.

– "Yo también te amo." – Murmuró Rin cuando le dio un beso en la frente, justo cuando Miki seguramente ya estaba durmiendo y seguiría así por un rato. – "Descansa un rato que pronto te despertaré, Miki."

* * *

–"¿Quién hubiese creído…?" – Vladimir sonrió como psicópata y observaba con cuidado a Miku mientras lo rodeaba y se acostumbraba a las dimensiones del despacho en el que se encontraban, preparándose para empezar una batalla. –"Que serías tú quien me encontraría solo…"

–"Has hecho demasiadas cosas detestables, Vladimir." – Miku estaba con la calma de todo un guerrero, en sus ojos hervía una ira que estaba sumisa ante el mismo odio de ella, bajo control y listo para no traicionar los nervios de ella.

–"¿Qué te hace pensar que perderé en contra de alguien tan pequeño como tú?" – Él se reía, increíblemente, Miku se esperaba que este hombre la insultara de entrada, como Luka siempre lo describía… eso era lo único que estaba inquietándola apenas.

–"Todo."

–"No seas creída, flaquita inútil."

–"¡El que ha sido un egoísta creído todo este tiempo, fuiste tú!" – Ahora era cuando ella comenzaba a entrever lo que Luka le contaba… no podía permitir que él jugara con su mente.

–"Esperaba de alguna manera a mi hija—"

–"¡Deja a Luka en paz!" – Gritó fuera de sí, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que este hombre volviera a decir el nombre de Luka tan cruelmente.

–"¿_Luka_?" – Para él, el nombre su descendencia quedó con un gusto muy… familiar en aquella chica. Los sentimientos son para los débiles. –"¿Qué eres? ¿La mejor amiga de Luka o algo así?"

–"Qué te importa." – Era increíble que Miku estuviera tan a la defensiva ante la forma de ser de este hombre.

–"Luka no quiere que la ayudes." – Él sonrió y se aproximó a la joven, tanteando terreno para atacar –"Luka fue criada para no enlazar sentimientos con nadie… ni de amistad, ni de amor." –Miku subió sus escudos a tope y se preparó para recibir cualquier ataque que lanzaría enseguida él –"Ella es fría por naturaleza."

–"Luka no fue así en ningún instante de su vida," – Ambos chocaron espadas despacio, estudiando la fuerza y estilo del enemigo –"Si alguna vez pensaste ello, es porque nunca la conociste."

Él le dirigió una mirada estoica y escéptica.

–"¿Y tú qué puedes saber? ¿Qué no sabes que los padres conocen mejor que nadie a sus hijos?"

–"¡Un hombre que ha despreciado a su hija no tiene el derecho de llamarse padre!" – Miku se sintió lista y envió el primer ataque con fiereza; lo sorprendió. –"¿Qué es lo que quieres con Luka?! ¡Explícamelo!"

–"¡Así que me vienes a hablar de Luka y no sabes por qué estamos metidos en este lío?!" – Vladimir se le rio fuerte en la cara, una risa chillona y burlona, odiosa… para los oídos de la mujer allí.

–"¡Luka jamás quiso hablarnos de ti, ni siquiera sabía que era tu hija hasta hace poco!"

–"¡Entonces no eres la indicada para luchar contra mí!" – Él era muy ágil a pesar de su forma física, Miku no entendía cómo estaba recibiendo tantos ataques; comprendía la fuerza, pero no la velocidad. –"¡Muere!"

* * *

Esta rabia congelada que Luka sentía en su pecho, intentando, no… dominándola de a poco, este odio creciente que cegaba sus razones lógicas y dejaba a la ira primitiva tomar posesión completa de ella, esa… aquella que adoraba ver a su padre sufrir.  
Él, el motor de todo su infortunio, el odio corrosivo que chorreaba del alma, que corrupta, demostraba lo más negativo de ella…

– "¡Miku!" – Gritó Luka aún con el amor en su voz, la única luz de su vida junto a sus amigos, – "¡**Miku**!" – ¿Por qué una perla que jamás debió conocer la maldad estaba junto a un perdedor como su padre? ¿Por qué Miku la había elegido a ella, un diamante en bruto de un demonio?  
Miku, ¿Qué viste en alguien tan horrendo… tan… detestable?

Estos deseos de matar… de asesinar y ver por fin a alguien a quien desprecias con toda tu alma, muerto en el suelo, poder deleitarse en la amargura que éste le traía…

No era común.

Luka creía estar dañada gracias a él, ¿Por qué no? Él se encargó de sembrar toda esta maldad en ella. Por eso era que debía pagar, Luka sería quien cosecharía todo lo que él se encargó de sembrar en el pasado.

O mejor dicho aún, la rosa por fin florecería y dejaría lastimar con sus espinas a aquél que quiso abusar de ella… y quitarla de su entorno.

En el camino a encontrarse con Vladimir, Luka se topó primero con Kaito y Meiko, quienes le comunicaron enseguida qué había sucedido y sospechaban donde podía estar Miku.

Estaban todos en el hall que daba al despacho del Rey.

– "Necesito ver su sangre correr…"– Murmuró Luka seria y dejada, deteniendo uno de los cuantos ataques de los soldados de su padre. – "Lo odio...** tanto**… ¡Aléjense de mí!" – Ella lanzó su brazo en un harto acto hacia ellos, quienes por ser pocos en el rango de su ataque se alejaron exitosamente, – "No es a ustedes a quien debo matar, ¡Aléjense de mí!" – Repitió enardecida y con su pecho y nariz deleitándose en el peligro que ahora corría por sus venas.

Los soldados se asustaron de aquellos ojos con el color de la locura en ellos, la sonrisa leve y por defecto de su rostro que prometían una segura muerte.

La Líder de la Rebelión de hace diez años.

La pequeña Luka, la rosa más hermosa, el _doble filo_ que prometió muerte a su padre.

Luka trastabilló hacia atrás intentando dominar su tembloroso cuerpo, ese que se moría por ver la sangre de su padre en sus manos, deslizándose por el filo de su espada.

Entró corriendo al amplio salón del Rey. La princesa volvía a pisar suelo vasto del infierno.

¿Por qué su ángel estaba allí, peleando con tal vil ser?

–"Miku, vete de aquí." – Le dijo apenas entró y vio la escena, esa donde su princesa se dio vuelta a verla un poco atareada pero aún encarnecida en la pelea, ese microsegundo que bastó para que el bastardo la golpeara a lo sucio con su gigante puño y ella cayera al suelo con el labio sangrando. – "¡Miku!" – Gritó Luka corriendo hasta ella y deteniendo el ataque final de su padre que iba dirigido a la mujer de su hija. – "Hey, pedazo de mierda, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" – Murmuró amenazante ella mientras sostenía la espada de su padre con la suya, Miku debajo de su pose sobreprotectora y posesiva.

– "¡A mí no me digas así, maldita puta!"

Justo como Luka esperaba. Ella sonrió con su diablo interior deleitándose satisfecho por el giro de eventos, así no tendría remordimientos.

– "Vete de aquí, Miku, no quiero que me veas en una faceta que tú jamás conocerás de mí." – Miku, que estaba sosteniéndose en sus manos, le hizo caso y levantó su espada al ella pararse, su labio destilando un hilo carmesí que Luka se encontró admirando un instante. – "Tu sangre jamás debió haber sido derramada, tan bonita que es, no merece exponerse ante este suelo tan despiadado." – Luka la miró adorándola incluso allí – "Yo te protegeré, como tú me has salvado todo este tiempo."

'_Impediste que mi demonio me dominara por mucho tiempo Miku, pero a veces… es necesario dejarlos salir a pasear.'_

– "No para matar…" – Comentó en voz baja continuando sus pensamientos –"No es necesario, he hecho demasiadas cosas imperdonables… pero tú, padre, mereces con todas las letras una muerte digna del Rey."

Luka empujó con su cuerpo a Miku para que retrocediera más, en pose de batalla y la determinación en sus ojos que aseguraban la victoria final.

– "Te haré sufrir por cada uno de tus pecados egoístas."

Fue lo último que oyó Miku antes de que Luka le gritara que se fuera, por más que ella no quiso se encontró caminando hacia la puerta a medida que los familiares comenzaron una batalla, él era más ágil de lo que creía, ella misma lo había comprobado pero los ataques de Luka estaban llenos de energía e ira, fuertes, que hacían estremecer al rey en su viejo estado. Lo que no sabía era si su amada se cansaría rápido por atacar de manera tan imprudente.

– "Necesitan ayuda ahí fuera, Miku, ¡Vete!" – Ordenó la Princesa del Reino, cólera y ataque con cada una de sus palabras, atacando al viejo.

– "Lárgate de una vez, perr—"

– "Nadie te dio opinión a ti, ¡Mucho menos te permitiré de hablarle así a Miku!" – Luka lo pateó de costado bestialmente en la rodilla, arrancando de él otro grito que emuló más un chillido de dolor.

Luka sonrió y lo tomó del cabello, sus colmillos reflejando un poco de luz incluso junto a sus azules ojos…

Miku se quedó pasmada en la puerta cuando tres soldados la miraron igual de perdidos que ella.

Puede que Luka le haya dicho que no quería que conociera jamás una faceta tan… aterradora como esa, pero ese momento bastó para ver la sed de sangre, represiones autoimpuestas, emociones negativas bajo control con sólo una motivación para seguir adelante… la de matar a Vladimir.

Miku salió y se quedó detrás de la puerta, pensando.

Todas esas muertes que vio a lo largo de su vida… todas parecían insignificantes en aquél instante. Las de sus aliados, en su mente parecían regocijarse ante por fin un acto de justicia mientras que las demás gritaban atemorizadas del espectro siniestro que era Luka.

Las palabras de Miki rondaron su mente. Luka dijo que perdió su inocencia hace mucho, no por un acto carnal, sino que hablaba de que sus ojos podían ver más conscientes de lo que era el mundo. Por eso albergaba tanto odio en ella.

– "Y que yo me encargué de apaciguar sus memorias… temores… odios…"

La princesa se dio vuelta con ganas de entrar de nuevo, sin embargo, sabía que sólo estorbaría en la pelea. Desde detrás de la puerta podía oír voces apagadas y los distintos choques débiles y fuertes de los metales, cosas cayendo al suelo…

Sea como fuere, estaban dejándolo todo en esa pelea para asesinar al otro.

– "¿Para quién pelearán ustedes?" – Miku miró a los tres soldados cerca de ella y se acobardaron hacia atrás, – "¿Para la princesa Megurine o para el Rey?

– "La Princesa…"– Murmuró uno de ellos, desenvainando la espada de forma amistosa.

* * *

– "No necesito una motivación para matarte, sólo oír tu chillona voz es suficiente razón para todo." – Luka giró y golpeó al hombre en el pecho con su codo por el flanco izquierdo, donde sabía que no corría peligro de que él la lastimara con la espada. –"Además… te encargaste de motivarme durante toda mi vida…"

Se alejó y Vladimir se sostenía el pecho, mirándola con pura ira descomunal.

Luka no sabía cómo él no era capaz de controlar sus emociones negativas, ni que fuera un niño malcriado, esperen, lo era.

–"¡Te voy a hacer sufrir, Luka!"

La joven mujer esperó el contra ataque.

–"¡Maten a Shion Miku!" – Exclamó Vladimir a todo pulmón, esperando a que alguien lo haya oído desde el otro lado, –"¡Mátenla primero que a todos!"

Luka se rio en voz alta y sosteniéndose la frente mientras lo miraba en alto y al parecer, _desde arriba_.

–"Nadie se atrevería a tocarla, por favor." – Le comentó y cuando él atacó en alto, ella pasó por debajo de éste y lo pateó en la parte posterior de la rodilla, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. –"No si saben lo que les conviene." – Lo tomó de ambos brazos inmovilizándolo y le susurró al oído –"Pero adivina qué… ¡Eso basta para seguir enfureciéndome! ¡Esto es por las madres y padres de mis amigos!" – Luka estiró con más fuerza los brazos de él y le colocó su rodilla en la columna, logrando que Vladimir gritara por la presión y falta de aire que ella ejercía sobre él. Al soltarlo, cayó al suelo y ella se alejó con cierto complejo de héroe. –"Levántate, no pelearía contra alguien que no puede defenderse en el suelo."

Él la miró sonriendo y Luka sintió su sangre hervir. –"¿¡Qué diablos puedes saber tú lo que pesa llevarse la vida de alguien!?" – Lo pateó una vez más –"¡Hijo de perra! ¡No sabes una mierda, por eso siempre hablas y te llenas la boca como un valiente más!" – Él se levantó.

–"¡Tú eres la que no sabe!"

–"¡Si no sabes, te callas y no opinas nada de nada al respecto! ¡Cobarde, infeliz!"

La garganta de Luka se anudó un poco, que nadie se atreviera siquiera a amenazar con la muerte de Miku.

* * *

Miki y Rin se movían despacio entre los pasillos, la primera no se sentía muy bien, estaba aún adolorida y no en condiciones de brindar una buena pelea.

Pronto las dos comenzaron a oír un llanto silencioso y apagado detrás de una de las puertas.

Rin se apresuró más, preocupada por el sonido, pero Miki la detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

–"Déjame esto a mí, sé quién es la persona que está detrás de esa puerta." – Miki presionó más como para que la rubia siguiera adelante.

–"¿Esperas que me vaya así como así? ¿Y si es una trampa?"

–"Entonces espérame detrás de la puerta."

Rin la miró y tocó la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios, Miki suspiró una risa y sólo pasó como si nada.

Dentro… Miki pensó que sería más fuerte, pero allí estaba ella. Su mundo se detuvo de un momento a otro y sólo se quedó congelada en el instante en que su madre cruzó miradas con ella.

–"Mi bebé…" – Murmuró su progenitora con ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa quebrada –"Oh por Dios… no puedo creerlo… Miki…"

Ella sintió su corazón ablandarse de golpe y varios años caerle en cuenta. Parpadeó rápido y lágrimas empezaron a humedecerles los ojos.

–"Mamá…"– Exclamó en un susurro y corrió hasta ella abrazándola fuerte de inmediato, Miki no sabía que estaba llorando tan fuerte pero al mismo tiempo conteniéndolo sin dejar que sonidos salgan de su voz, su madre la abrazaba después de tanto tiempo, la veía, estaba cerca. –"Diablos, tampoco puedo creerlo." – Siguió separándose y mirándola, tomando la imagen de su madre en su mente y grabándola, obligando a su cerebro a aceptarlo.

–"No digas así, ¿Qué te ha enseñado tu padre? ¿Por qué estás lastimada, y es este un uniforme del Reino Shion?"

Miki se rio con fuerza, en ese instante Rin abrió la puerta ya que no aguantaba saber qué estaba sucediendo; algo raro era… y ahora se encontraba con Miki y a una mujer… medio parecida a ella, o al revés, Miki la parecida a aquella mujer.

La mayor de las tres obviamente no entendía nada, ¿Por qué su hija estaba así de lastimada? ¿Qué hacía participando en esta batalla que marcaría el fin por seguro de algún bando?

–"Rin, ella es mi madre." – Se irguió la pelirroja y tomó la mano de su madre para que se levantara. –"Mamá," – La observó un instante para saber si debía decir algo o no –"Ella es Rin—"

–"Encantada de conocerla." – Comentó Rin inclinándose un poco ante la Reina, la había reconocido por sus ropas.

La mujer se quedó callada.

Miki tragó saliva y decidió continuar ante la increíble falta de modales de la Reina, a lo mejor aún estaba atónita.

La Reina, por otro lado, sólo seguía pensando en que… los padres conocen mejor que nadie a sus hijos, y esas miradas dulces y aliviadas que se dirigían aquellas dos…

Bien, si su hija no se lo dijo, tendría que esperar para confirmarlo.

–"Hace unos días fui capturada junto a Luka y ellos vinieron a rescatarnos, estamos aquí para ganar la guerra."

–"¿La guerra?" – La Reina tomó a Miki de los hombros y la miró muy seria –"No puedes pelear hija, esto ya no es nuestro asunto, ¿Dónde está tu padre?"

–"Es mi asunto, mis amigos están peleando, madre, ¿Qué te sucede?!" – La mujer había empezado a temblar y a hacer más fuerza en los hombros de ella, logrando que doliera mucho, tanto que Miki cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose con fuerza; Rin empujó a la Reina y se posicionó enojada para defender a Miki.

–"¡Deja que los Megurine se maten entre ellos! ¡Merecen la muerte desde el comienzo!"

Miki y Rin estaban enfurecidas de repente, la primera se sostenía con fuerza y respirando agitada, ¿Qué más podría haber esperado cuando su madre estuvo sometida todos estos años?

–"Luka es nuestra amiga, señora." – Rin si pudiera, hubiese machucado la locura fuera de aquella mujer, pero con sólo mirarla bastaba para que intentara no hacerlo. Se agachó y miró a Miki a los ojos –"¿Puedes caminar?" – Susurró cerca de ella al guardar la espada que con tanto odio sacó hace unos minutos.

–"Miki, ¡No puedes irte! ¡Te he esperado durante toda mi vida!"

–"¡¿Y por qué mierda te quedaste con Vladimir en vez de huir con nosotros?!" – Miki le gritó aprovechando para quitarse el dolor mientras se sostenía en la rubia. –"¿¡De qué me estabas protegiendo?! ¡Cobarde!" – Rin levantó a Miki y se dispuso a sentarla en la cama al Miki continuar gritando –"¡Le echas la culpa a Luka sin siquiera ponerte a pensar en cómo la pasó ella! ¡Siempre importa uno mismo, ¿No es cierto?!"

El hombro de Miki sangraba y Rin estaba observando eso muy atenta. No entendía bien qué estaba pasando… o quizás era demasiada información de repente.

–"No aceptarás a Luka así como así tampoco…" – Miki respiró con fuerza y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás intentando calmar el dolor, Rin no sabía qué hacer. –"Te lo haré fácil." – Se levantó y cayó al suelo pero mirando a la puerta –"Rin, vámonos, volveremos cuando esto termine."

–"No puedes ni moverte, Miki." – La voz de ella tembló un poco al responder, estaba más preocupada.

–"Sí puedo, sólo sácame de aquí… Rin." – Miki sabía que la Reina no se movería de su lugar, el miedo dominándola por tanto tiempo, se había vuelto parte de ella. –"Ya volveremos por ella, no me iré sin mi madre por más… terca que sea."

–"Miki, puedo aceptar que tengas una mujer como tu amante, pero no aceptaré de ninguna manera que arriesgues tu vida por la hija de Vladimir." – La Reina se colocó en frente de ellas dos, quienes la miraban enojadas a pesar de que las habían descubierto.

–"Es muy tarde para ello," – Rin desenvainó espada a pesar de la mirada de la soberana, comenzó a avanzar a duras penas junto a Miki – "Y aun así te hubieses interpuesto entre nuestro amor, te hubiese respondido de la misma manera."

* * *

La hija de Vladimir avanzó un paso y lo cortó a lo largo del abdomen, rasgándolo apenas ya que él se corrió hacia atrás.

–"¿Cuál es tu relación con esa niña?" – Le preguntó riéndose de ella al atacarla e intentar acorralarla, lo que no logró porque ella se defendía muy bien.

Luka, ahora, tenía la mejilla con un pequeño corte y en el lado izquierdo de su boca, brotaba la sangre con el labio apenas hinchado.

Vladimir era otra historia, se tuvo que quitar la casaca para que no lo entorpeciera, de él la sangre se escapaba por varias heridas, entre profundas y otras para nada graves.  
Los ojos de Luka seguían buscando la gloria y darle una muerte que lo hiciera entender todo lo que había hecho.

–"Es mi novia." – Luka atacó y bajó la espada de él bien contra el suelo para darle un buen golpe de su puño contra el pómulo derecho de él.

–"Debes estar bromeando." – Vladimir detuvo el ataque de ella y la obligó a retroceder –"¿Mi hija? ¿Lesbiana?" – Él se enfureció de repente y avanzaba en contra de Luka muy fuerte con la espada, –"¡Me pregunto siempre qué hice mal contigo!"

– "¡Ella cambió mi vida de negativo a positivo!"– Luka también dejó salir la rabia para poder defenderse – "¡Es por eso que la amo!" – Cortó bien en profundo en la pierna de él, –"¡Ni te atrevas a pensar mal de ella!"

–"¡Maldita lesbiana, enferma que eres!" – Él logró lastimar a Luka en la mano izquierda, pero la espada chocó mal y sólo le dejaría morado.

– "¡La única mujer que me atrajo siempre fue ella!" – Luka se alejó unos pasos, mirando bien cómo poder herirlo –"¡Aunque no me importa la etiqueta!"

El padre de Luka comenzó a insultarla mediante nombres despreciables o mejor dicho, ofensivos. Llenaba su boca de un horroroso odio hacia lo que su hija le decía, con cada ataque el hombre no paraba de hablar pero si Luka mal no recordaba… eso era lo más común. Un hablador. Insultando y rebajando a cualquiera que él quisiera sólo porque le traía un placer que ella jamás comprendería. O sí, era para sentirse seguro.

–"¡Estás mal, Luka!"

Qué hombre más "_**histérico**__"_.

– "Heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual, aunque creo que te faltó demisexual" – Luka sonrió y bloqueó el ataque de su padre– "Dime lo que quieras, yo estoy enamorada de Miku y eso es lo único que me importa ¿Quieres convencerte de que soy una basura? Adelante" –Esquivó una estocada y se interpuso en el camino de la otra con un ataque propio– "No quita que no lo soy y tú sólo te estás convenciendo para creer que tienes razón y así sentirte mejor."

Luka recordaba esto a la perfección. No dolía… al principio. Ahora mismo era cuando las palabras de él comenzaban a golpear demasiado sus barreras, ya sentía una herida emocional abriéndose.

–"Mereces morir, hija." – Vladimir ya no quería jugar con ella, ahora estaba buscando más convencido matarla. –"¡Estaba bien en querer matar a esa mocosa, ¿Qué te sucedió para que estés tan mal?!" – Él se aproximó y Luka logró clavarle la espada en el brazo izquierdo, se lo clavó lo más que pudo para poder inmovilizarlo, la dejó allí y se alejó rápido para que él no la lastimara. –"¡Lo que te hace falta es un hombre que te coja y sepas lo que es ser normal!"

–"¡Tú eres el que está mal!" – Luka sintió repugnancia ante las palabras tan… descuidadas y odiosas de él; Vladimir se quitó la espada y la tiró lejos de ella para poder atacarla y matarla de una vez.

_'¿¡Me estás juzgando porque soy capaz de amar!?'_

–"¿¡Qué puedes saber tú de amor, padre?!" – Exclamó Luka, sosteniendo con fuerza el propio ataque de los puños de él y mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas, –"¡Dímelo! ¡Responde!"

–"¡Tú naciste producto de mi amor! ¡Yo te amaba, Luka!" – Respondió gritándole de la misma manera intensa que ella, pero él estaba serio, como nunca –"¡Tú fuiste mi orgullo, mi pequeña niña!"

–"¡No!" – Luka hizo fuerza y lo empujó, él cayó al suelo y ahora Luka estaba estática en su lugar con las manos temblándole –"¡A qué viene toda esa mentira ahora?! ¡¿Qué ganas?! ¡Ya no me mientas! ¿Es que acaso te encanta jugar con mis emociones?!" – Luka estaba sacada de sí –"¡Levántate, padre! ¡Levántate y terminemos con esto…!" – Ella corrió y levantó las espadas de ambos, le arrojó a los pies la de él y blandió su espada determinada. –"¡Esto debe finalizar, ya no puedo seguir atrapada dentro mí…!"

–"La determinación que tú llevas… ¿De dónde la sacas, hija?" – Él se levantó con esfuerzo, el cansancio listo para ajustar cuentas con él –"Si tan sólo… tú y yo nos lleváramos bien…"

Luka dejó rodar varias lágrimas por su rostro mientras lo miraba dolorida, a él lo único que le importaba… ella jamás fue parte de sus planes…

–"¡Podríamos dominar tantos otros reinos, matar a Shion; Luka, Tú eres—"

–"¡Calla!" – Luka corrió hasta él y cortó su otro brazo, logrando una profunda herida a través del músculo –"¡Ya deja de pensar en un poder que no tienes!"

A él sólo le importaba el poder. El cristal de sentimientos de Luka se estaba quebrando solo, el amor no correspondido por parte del padre, convertido en un involuntario y esperanzado odio. Él es su padre después de todo, habían tenido sus momentos y ella había sido muy feliz a su lado… pero todo cambió… o quizás él siempre fue así, Luka se dejaba engañar por una efímera ilusión que imitaba la silueta de un amor paterno.

–"Ya detente… padre…" – Rogó Luka, cerrando los ojos para quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos –"Ya no más…"

–"Terminemos con esto, Luka." – Dijo él, convencido de algo que ella no quería creer, Luka no quería poder de la misma manera que él.

Luka lo miró con más ira y ganas de golpearlo que nunca. No quería creer que él en serio la cambiaría por poder. Muy en el fondo o quizás en la superficie sabía que él no cambiaría y que sería una eterna batalla. –"Muy bien." – Quitó del camino cualquier sentimiento innecesario y miró tenuemente amargada – "Terminemos esto."_  
_  
–"Has colmado mi paciencia." – Los dos se prepararon una vez más, Luka tenía todas las cartas de ganar, pero no se terminaba de convencer.

–"¿¡Te piensas que no me acuerdo, padre?!" –Ella corrió hasta él, lo esperó y ante la torpeza del Rey, gracias a sus heridas, logró pasar bien a lo largo de su pierna otro ataque, él cayó al suelo arrodillado y respirando con odio hacia ella –"¡Siempre fuiste un egoísta imbécil! –Él la miró con tanto odio… Luka elevó su espada una vez más y lo atravesó en el pecho, allí se quedó un instante mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos… –"No sé por qué te has empecinado tanto en destruirnos…" – Ella tomó la espada de él y quitó la suya, luego las arrojó lejos, Vladimir se sostenía pero aún no moría. –"Aún… te quiero."

–"Eres tan idiota, Luka." – Él levantó la mitad de una estatua pequeña del suelo y se lo encastró bien contra la sien de ella, Luka cayó al suelo al intentar escapar; aún lejos de él, su cabeza daba vueltas a medida que la conciencia le había fallado ante tan fuerte golpe. –"Me encargaré de que maten a esa mocosa… ya lo verás…"

–"Yo no… yo no— Yo protegeré…" – Luka hizo una vez más un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y cargó con toda su energía hacia él al tomar la espada; el mareo y repentino peso en su cuerpo la habían entorpecido mucho, pero aun así… –"¡Yo protegeré a mi amada princesa!"

Ella lo golpeó en la mandíbula y a continuación le atravesó el pulmón, por fin, con su espada; cayó al costado de él con poca fuerza, ese golpe que él le había dado fue mucho más de lo que podía aguantar.

Esto tenía sí o sí que terminar todo. Sólo quedaban minutos hasta que él entrara en un colapso por falta de aire; estaba segura, Luka podía sentir una especie de alivio cargado con dolor en medio de esa asfixia mental que tenía.

Luka comenzó a hipar, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas ahora que se arrodillaba al lado de su padre muerto. Ella había ganado la pelea, la batalla. La guerra.

–"Eres un idiota… padre… ¡Paaaadree**eeeeeeee**!" – Luka gritó con dolor y lloraba a sus anchas, por fin liberando todas sus emociones reprimidas, las de amor no correspondido por su padre, las decepciones que él le causo y todo el crudo dolor que eso le causaba ¿Por qué, padre?!

–"Luka, hija mía."

Luka se detuvo instantáneamente al oír su voz, lo miró shockeada, las pupilas le temblaban y no sabía qué decir, tenía la boca semi abierta. Él estaba pálido y con los ojos aún muy vivaces.

–"Padre…" –Él le sonrió.

–"Te llevaré— conmigo…"

Se suponía que tenías que morir… maldito Vladimir.

Luka abrió grande los ojos e inhaló rápido aire, sorprendida.

* * *

Miku se encontraba peleando fuera de la habitación, en el hall contiguo a donde Luka había ido para batallar a Vladimir, todos estaban allí. De repente, empujaron a un soldado dentro de la habitación, nadie le prestó atención y siguieron con la matanza.

–"¡El rey y la princesa están muertos!" – Gritó aquél soldado de Vladimir, que entró corriendo al hall desde aquella habitación; el tiempo se detuvo para todos, Miku sintió que su corazón se había detenido en el espacio y tiempo.

¿Qué?

El soldado con el que ella peleaba también se detuvo y retrocedió.

Todo el miedo, ansiedad, anticipación, se mezclaban como si encarnara a la mismísima parca que llegaría allí vestida con su manto negro y reflejos de la noche para confirmarles la muerte correspondiente para el padre y la hija.

Miku dejó caer su espada al suelo, sus sentidos alterados por la tensión; incluso le empezó a doler la cabeza por obligar a su cerebro a no querer creerlo. Gumi se adelantó entre los que la rodeaban, mirando con la boca entreabierta a la puerta del salón al que Luka había entrado hace no más de veinte minutos atrás.

Una brecha de veinte minutos… que fue suficiente para que ella perdiera la vida.

–"Debes estar bromeando…"

Rin era la única que sentía su cuerpo y mente no tan shockeados como para ir corriendo a verla, pero… no quería. No quería afrontar la situación donde vería a su amiga en el suelo siendo no más que un cuerpo tieso y no lo que alguna vez fue Luka… No podría hacerlo.

Todas las miradas pasaron al soldado que anunció tal terrible noticia y el miró al suelo tan asustado como ellos se veían ahora.

–"Mientes…" – Murmuró Miku en un dejo de su voz, todos los presentes la oyeron.

–"Sí…" – Rin se vio perpleja unos instantes para volver a cruzar su mirada con aquél soldado –"Tienes que estar mintiendo."

–"¡Luka no puede morir!" – Exclamó Miku suprimiendo un sollozo lleno de ira, pero sus ojos traicionándola al derramarse sin parar lágrimas cristalinas que limpiaban su rostro. Elevó su espada en una rápida y fuerte estocada para atravesar la yugular del soldado, éste cayendo a sus pies inmediatamente, –"¡Luka no está muerta!" – Reiteró golpeando con la funda de su espada en la quijada a otro enemigo para así luego clavarle el filo en la sien.

–"¡Detén esta pelea sin sentido, Princesa Shion!" – Un uniformado la embistió contra el suelo y allí la mantuvo amenazada con su propia espada –"¡La guerra ha concluido!" – Le reprochó con los ojos rojizos.

–"¡¿Es que no tienes un orgullo por el cual pelear?!" – Miku se quiso levantar de nuevo pero la punta de la espada se lo impidió; Gumi se acercó al soldado y le hizo enfundar el arma. –"¡Ustedes la persiguieron durante toda su vida!" – Continuó sulfurada y el odio destilándose de sus palabras –"¡No puedes esperar que me calme cuando he esperado toda mi vida por ella!"

–"Ya, Miku." – Le dijo ella, ayudándola a levantarse para luego presionarse las sienes, analizando lo que estaba sucediendo –"Sólo… detente."

La nombrada sollozó en voz alta y sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si buscara sacar una vez más toda esa información de su cerebro, olvidarla, no haberla escuchado jamás –"Luka no puede morir…" – Era impresionante cómo todo el salón había caído en los brazos del silencio.

–"Yo… no estoy…" – Luka salió por la puerta, caminando pero sosteniéndose con vigor; una herida en el abdomen, le sangraba mucho y parte de su ropa se había teñido con la sangre –"Yo… no… Yo no puedo…" – '_No puedo abandonarte, no lo haré, Miku'_

–"**¡Luka!**" – Gritó Miku corriendo enseguida para encontrarla, en su mente la única palabra que se cruzaba era el nombre de su amada, su cuerpo sólo se movía efecto de aquél nombre también su conciencia, todo lo único que tenía era Luka… y que estaba _viva_.

Luka no aguantó y cayó al suelo sobre su espalda y tosiendo; miraba al techo perdida, pero podía visualizar como si hubiera completado algo muy grande en su vida.

–"¡Luka!" – Miku llegó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, las dos lastimadas pero aliviadas de volver a verse. –"Nonono, Luka, tú no puedes… no puedes dejarme…"

–"Miku…" – Luka la miró y le sonrió como pudo, levantó la mano y tocó su mejilla. – "Te ves tan hermosa…"

–"No, Luka," – Los ojos de ella se pusieron vidriosos y los labios se le enrojecieron por las lágrimas – "Lo prometiste ¡No puedes abandonarme!"

–"Jamás lo haré. Miku… te amo. Jamás te abandonaré. Y…" – Luka le volvió a sonreír, Miku la abrazó y posó su frente contra la de ella –"Lamento no haberte hecho mía cuando me lo pediste… pensar que ahora… cualquiera puede tocarte antes que yo…"

–"¿Qué dices, pervertida?" – Miku se rió aunque las lágrimas brotaban a caudales de sus ojos – "Yo soy tuya desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que nací, siempre lo seré, no hagas caso a lo físico."

–"No llores… yo también soy tuya… siempre… lo… seré." – Miku se apresuró y posó sus labios con amor sobre los de Luka, los sujetaba, como ella queriendo mantener la vida de Luka con ella mediante aquél beso; ambas podían degustar el sabor de la sangre de la otra gracias a las heridas anteriores.

Luka sonrió en el beso y se quedó un poco quieta, casi sin energías para continuar. El cuerpo de Miku temblaba casi por completo. Sólo lucha una vez más, Luka…

– "Te esperé durante toda mi vida, no hace ni dos meses que nos dimos nuestro primer beso…" – Luka esbozó una sonrisa por lo que ella decía, como si no se arrepintiese de nada – "¿¡Por qué tan poco tiempo?! Jamás estaré lista para que me dejes, Luka;" – Miku hacía esfuerzo porque la otra la oyera, su serenidad era inmensa, parecía que sólo asentía con su sonrisa a todo lo que le decía – ¡Es muy temprano…no... ¡Luka...!"

–"¡¿Qué estás esperando, maldito médico, ATIENDE A LA PRINCESA!" – Gritó Gumi enseguida, la furia y el dolor visibles en sus ojos, también haría algo por sostener a Luka de este lado de la línea –"¡TODOS USTEDES HÁGANLO!"

La guerra se había detenido, no sólo porque ya había sido ganada, sino porque los dos soberanos de la ciudad… uno estaba muerto y el otro estaba cruzando la línea.

–"Miku…" – Luka la miró a los ojos con intensidad en cuanto su amada la miró atenta y dándole toda su atención, aún sosteniéndola en el abrazo –"Prométeme que cuando despierte… estarás… a… mi lado…"

–"¡Aléjese de la princesa!" – Se exaltaron varios soldados al médico intentar tomar a Luka, ésta última miró sin decir nada a Miku, con la mínima fuerza como para mover sus dedos en una moción para impedir que se fuera.

–"¡Luka!" – Gritó Miku al haberla visto pero varias espadas se le posaron de nuevo amenazando su cabeza –"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" – Les reprochó mirándolos fugazmente y volviendo sus ojos al par de médicos que estaban atendiendo a Luka allí mismo.

–"¡Ella es la heredera del trono, si sobrevive, tendrá que permanecer aquí!" – Refutó un soldado tomándola de los brazos, alejando a Miku cada vez más de la otra Princesa. –"¡Ustedes deberían irse de este Reino para no traer más desgracias!"

–"¡Luka no pertenece aquí!" – Exclamó Rin a pesar de que ella también estaba siendo acorralada entre varios oficiales –"¡No me vengan con cualquier mierda!"

–"¡Luka renunció a su título hace muchos años!" – Se exaltó también Miki a pesar de las heridas, Gumi alejó a los soldados de ella con una estocada limpia de su espada, mordiéndose para no gritar nada mientras que sus ojos verdes expresaban la cólera que estaba poseyéndola.

Todos estaban siendo amenazados, de repente, Miku se dio cuenta de los pocos que eran luchando en contra del ejército local. Lily y Yuma estaban calmos pero con notoria furia escalando niveles en sus rostros.

–"¡Debemos llevárnosla ahora mismo!" – Escuchó gritar a uno de los médicos, Miku, sintiéndose impotente y desamparada en ese mismo instante, incapaz de poder ayudar en lo que sea; o mejor dicho, que no la dejaran ayudar. Luka estaría bien si ellas permanecían juntas…

–"¡Alejen sus armas de mis soldados!" – Kaito empujó a los soldados que lo tenían y se paró imponente, demostrando el poder que tenía –"¡Nos iremos! ¡Pero si Luka no llega a sobrevivir, desde ya les digo que reduciré este Reino a cenizas junto con su creador! ¡Y lo declaro como Rey del otro Reino!"

–"¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Kaito!?" – Miku se lastimó contra una de las espadas haciendo lo mismo que su hermano. –"¡No podemos dejar a Luka aquí de ninguna manera!"

–"¡No podemos llevarnos a Luka con nosotros en el estado en que está, Miku!" – Meiko también se enfureció, aunque ningún soldado se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos rojos parecían pedir la sangre de todos aquellos que se atrevieran a aproximársele.

–"¡Ya basta!" – Gakupo salió de en medio de sus soldados para detener la locura de una vez –"¡Piensen en Luka por un momento!" – Siguió –"¡Bajen todos las armas, **la guerra terminó**!" – A continuación miró a Kaito –"Y como el Rey temporal de esta ciudad; Rey Kaito, yo, el Rey Gakupo, te aseguro que Luka no morirá."

–"¡Maldito cerebro de berenjena!" – Exclamó Len –"¡Ni se te ocurra decir que eres el Rey temporal!" – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, hasta él estaba sacado de sus cabales –"¡En cuanto Luka se ponga bien, volverá con nosotros, a **su** hogar!"

El rey Gakupo quedó intercambiando enardecidas miradas entre el otro Rey y el Caballero Len.

La Princesa Miku, por otro lado, estaba sintiendo el aire caliente salir de sus fosas nasales mientras miraba al suelo, su respiración más acelerada que nunca y todo su cuerpo temblándole.

¿En serio dejarían a Luka aquí? ¿Irse sin ella?

–"La Reina… Luka Megurine." – Murmuró Miku para sorpresa de todos. –"Suena mejor que la difunta Princesa." – Varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y sus labios hinchados por el llanto se torcieron en una mueca de dolor –"Suena mucho mejor… así…"

El corazón de Miku se estaba partiendo en pedazos, aprendiendo de una nueva soledad que no había sentido antes… tenía ganas de abrazar el sentimiento que su cerebro desataba dolorido en su corazón…

_'Luka…'_

Miku sollozó en voz alta, llorando.

* * *

Un ejército avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad del Rey Gakupo.

Monótono, el sonido de las botas.

Extraño, que nadie hablara.

Miki había decidido quedarse también, Rin había accedido fácilmente ya que la pelirroja estaba que se desmayaba allí nomás, fue atendida de nuevo antes de que ellos se fueran.

Lily y Yuma iban al frente, delante de Kaito y los demás. Ellos dos se sentían responsables por haber fallado ante la promesa de traer de nuevo a Luka. Increíblemente, sólo les quedaba confiar…

El "Rey" Kaito, iba con la cabeza gacha y con las mejillas sonrosadas a medida que lloraba en silencio.

Puede que Luka sea amiga de todos, puede que ella sea la novia de su hermana…

Pero él, de alguna manera u otra, sentía mucho y quizás dolía más la idea de Luka muriendo. No lo sabía, a lo mejor ambos lo sentirían demasiado si ocurriera.  
_  
'No puedes morir, Luka.' _Levantó la vista al cielo, '_Ni se te ocurra, vendré a buscarte si en una semana no vienes.'_ Porque… en una semana sería lo suficiente como para que Luka pueda estar estable para volver, ¿No?

–"Meiko."

–"Sí, ¿Kaito?"

–"¿Por qué esto no se siente como una victoria?"

* * *

¡Confíen! D: Ahh! *corre*

Escribí dos caps juntos así que ponganle garra y van a ver el próx cap updateado enseguida xD


	27. Chapter 27

**LilyRios285**: Oka, oka, lea tranquila y disfrute que aquí la historia continúa actualizándose :D kisses, kisses! xD

**Alex Kacr**: Porque así estaba escritoooo XD tenía que hacerlos sufrir un poquito más! :D Bueno, haya infierno o no, vaya a saber, la cosa es que sufrió :P Me encantó como insultaste de arriba abajo jajaja Y... ¿Estás calmada? ¿Merezco todavía que me quieras decir quién sabe qué? Tampoco creo, estamos en la misma; bueno, gracias por tu apoyo mi querida aprendiz (L)

**Nekoloid-chan**: Kyaaahahahaha! Ya has visto, ya lo has visto, lo sé, tanto que pediste por ello, aquí está... *misterio*

**Ro**: Supongo que me sale escribir así... jeje :) Muchas gracias :D Extorsionar a veces sale bien e.e Siempre y cuando se sea prudente al usarlo jaja Avisame si ese atún me va a comer o no más tarde en lo posible XD Me encantaría saberlo!

**Emi:** Mi partner en la cocina, jaja, lamento haberte hecho llorar, pronto en el último cap de esto te vas a enterar que yo también, medio que lagrimeé jaja Lily me dijo, creo que no tardamos mucho ¿Ne?

**Takogirl**: No voy a hacerle nada a usted, señorita, primero... porque no lo merece y, segundo, (spoiler). Espero no hacerte llorar más :)

**Regiz**: *Se sonroja* ¡Me robaste un beso! Jaja no me lo esperaba xD conservalo con cariño como yo lo haré! :) :3  
Muchas gracias, yo también los amo a todos :) :D

Conocen lo que es el famoso "Item Plot" ¿No? Es cuando algo en especial se presenta para que la historia pueda continuar su curso sin modificar mucho algo...

Acá van a encontrar la Mansion Plot!

* * *

**"Dejemos el pasado de una buena vez."**

* * *

En la entrada del Reino Shion, se adentraba un ejército más reducido de lo que se había ido hace no más de unas cinco semanas. Al frente de todo iba la Princesa Miku, bien delante, su frente en alto y una dura mirada que antes no había poblado su bondadoso rostro jamás.

Ella no sabía cómo estaba Luka. De alguna manera, _sabía_ o creía con fervor que esa cabeza dura estaba bien viva. Le molestaba no haber estado a su lado al despertar como ella le pidió.

Detrás, iban Kaito y Meiko seguidos por Gumi y Len. En medio de Yuma y Lily, avanzaba Rin con la mirada distante y vacía.

El silencio apoderó la tarde de radiante sol en aquél gran Reino. La sombría capa de sentimientos que traían los famosos Caballeros y su ejército, era suficiente para saber que algo no había ido de acuerdo a los planes. Y el por qué estaba a la vista, al menos para aquellos guardias que impedían que los ciudadanos se acercaran al ejército. Faltaban sus superiores, la más reciente y la más antigua. Furukawa Miki y Megurine Luka; las dos mujeres que incluso partieron juntas al inicio, para aquella batalla.

No hubo discurso esperanzador esta vez, ni siquiera un saludo, sólo pasaban caminando todos, cansados y una gran cantidad cojeando, otros ayudando a sus compañeros. Los rostros de las mujeres y hombres al ver que uno de sus hijos, esposos e incluso padres no llegaban, les transformaba el rostro en uno de horror y desamparo, el llanto rápidamente apoderándose de ellos.

Qué abismo más terrible era volver con una derrota, efímera victoria, al hogar.

Volvían los disparos, los gritos, el olor del humo penetrando sus fosas nasales, la muerte y la vida a sus recuerdos. La sangre, el hito de felicidad de estar vivos.

Para poder matar, tenías que conocer el peso de una vida primero. Pero nadie lo hace, y todos así conviven con aquél monstruo.

Miku se detuvo y todos la imitaron, observándola expectantes.

–"¡Rompan formación!" – Exclamó lo suficiente fuerte como para que la oyeran una gran cantidad y que los soldados más al fondo se enteraran preguntando qué dijo. De manera obediente, se dispersaron para no alterar el humor de ella y por ser la Princesa quien daba las órdenes. –"Al diablo con presentarse ante el Rey…" – Dejó el susurro salir cuando su hermano y amigos se acercaron a ella; los únicos que quedaron siguiéndolos fueron los más heridos acompañados de sus familiares, esos que tenían que ir a ser atendidos pronto por los mismos médicos del ejército y los locales.

Qué ironía que la primera batalla de Miku haya sido la última.

Kaito la tomó del hombro y la detuvo una vez más –"Tú también deberías ir al hospital." –Ella apartó su hombro despacio y lo miró neutra –"Sólo un chequeo, no te tomará tanto."

–"Igual no es que tenga algo para hacer." – Los demás miraron a Rin adelantarse despacio y sosteniéndose el brazo sin ánimos. –"Rin…" – Murmuró al verla y quizás sabiendo cómo se sentía ella. Después de todo, Miki también andaba mal herida.

–"Todos tendríamos que permanecer juntos." –Len la alcanzó y los apuró al levantar la mano para llamarlos; abrazó a su hermana por el hombro e intentando hacerla reír.

Si no llegaban pronto noticias de las chicas, sería una larga jornada.

* * *

Era de noche, el otoño había empezado hace poco y justo iba con el mal humor actual de Kaito. Él estaba sentado en el despacho del Rey, frente al mismo y sintiendo los truenos que producían los nubarrones fuera. De a poco, el agua comenzó a golpear contra la ventana, mojándola y dejando borroso el paisaje de la ciudad.

Además, no era el único frente al gobernante. Contra la pared, cruzados de brazos y dándole espacio a ambos, se encontraban tanto la Princesa Lily y su guardián, Yuma, como los demás Caballeros y la hermana de él, Miku. Todos limpios, con ropa casual y varios vendajes en distintas partes del cuerpo.

El Rey sabía perfecto que no sacaría barato lo que sea que venían a reclamarle. Primero y ante todo, ninguno dejó que él les diera la bienvenida, tratándolo con frialdad y rencor, él sabía que algo mal había, pues, lo que le llamaba mucho la atención era que Luka y Miki no estaban. Cuando lo llamaron a una reunión, no le quedó otra que aceptar cuando Kaito mismo fue quien lo trajo a su despacho. Ahora, se preguntaba si quien debía romper el silencio de cristal era él.

–"¿Dónde están Luka y Miki?" – Preguntó finalmente y, notó cómo el rostro de Miku y Rin cambiaron por un segundo, como si les doliera mucho oír aquellos nombres.

–"No sé sobre Luka pero Miki se quedó porque estaba muy mal herida como para acompañarnos." – Kaito se acomodó y finalmente su enojada mirada se posó en los ojos del Rey. –"El nuevo Rey es Gakupo."

–"¿Ganaron?" – El rostro de él se iluminó un poco, sorprendido y esperanzado de que si se había cambiado de Rey, la guerra haya finalizado.

–"Luka; Miki y Miku se encargaron de Vladimir entre las tres, en diferentes momentos." – El Rey sonrió y esto, cayó muy mal a todos los allí presentes. –"¿Sabes qué dije cuando Gakupo nos ordenó que nos retiráramos?"

Kaito estaba dejando demasiados baches en la historia que le relataba, el Rey estaba curioso sobre varias cosas.

–"¿La guerra ha finalizado, hijo?" – Insistió al sentarse más derecho que antes, sintiendo el peso de las miradas de todos, quienes seguían cualquier leve movimiento como si estuvieran por matarlo allí mismo, incluidos sus dos hijos. Shion se estaba molestando.

–"No estoy seguro, le dije a Gakupo que si Luka no sobrevivía, que como nuevo Rey, reduciría su gobierno a cenizas."

–"¿Cómo?" – Él miró enojado a su hijo y luego estudió el rostro de los demás, se volvió a reír en cuanto el nombrado se levantó y su hermana se colocó al lado. Esto sí lo descolocó un poquito.

–"Te irás del cargo por las buenas, padre. Ahora." – Todos esperaron a que el Rey bajara la mirada. Él suspiró y se pasó la mano el flequillo.

–"Sé que he sido imprudente." – Se levantó y con la mirada pidió un abrazo a su hija, quien sólo desvió la mirada, incapaz de poder hacerlo. –"Pero no puedes pedirme que me vaya, hay un proceso para esto."

Kaito tomó del hombro a Miku y le dirigió una mirada suave, ella negó con la cabeza. Aún no era momento para que ella perdonara a su progenitor.

–"No te defraudaré, padre." – Kaito lo miró y asintió, asegurándole que en el futuro todo mejoraría con ellos dos, aunque a sabiendas de que todo dependía de que Luka estuviera bien.

* * *

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la guerra había terminado, dos meses para ser específico. Todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad. Rumores de que un nuevo soberano gobernaba justamente en el reino del difunto Vladimir se oían por todos lados, pero con el tiempo se fueron desvaneciendo de la misma manera en que llegaron y así una nueva etapa continuó tranquilamente.

El Rey Shion Kaito abandonó su puesto dirigiéndoselo directamente a su hermana; la actual Reina Hatsune Miku. Él quedó como príncipe y dirigiendo junto a ella pero en menor cargo; su esposa, la princesa Sakine Meiko, ascendió en una ideal fiesta de Casamiento hace pocos días.

En el palacio real vivían también los alguna vez conocidos como Caballeros, Kagamine Len y Megpoid Gumi, una pareja de novios eficiente como miembros del Consejo; acompañados por otro miembro que alguna vez sonrió tan brillante como lo hacía alguna vez la Reina; Kagamine Rin.

La Princesa Masuda Lily y Yuma, regresaron pacíficamente a su correspondiente Reino, prometiendo futuras visitas frecuentes a sus amigos.

La Reina Hatsune Miku. Ella gobernaba pacíficamente y de una manera que impresionaba a todos, se había refugiado inmensamente en el trabajo que se le encargaba a casi toda hora, sin quejarse y siendo automática. Los miembros del Consejo estaban preocupados por el bienestar de ella, pero aparentemente se la veía perfecta, lo único malo era que ya no era tan expresiva como alguna vez lo fue.

–"Mi Reina y señora." – Se oyó la voz de uno de los guardias reales detrás de la puerta del despacho de la soberana.

–"Está abierto, soldado." – Contestó desinteresadamente revisando unos formularios y anotando alguna que otra cosa en los que iba pasando, su escritorio estaba ordenado y con algunas pilas de papeles.

–"Ha llegado un visitante del otro Reino y ha pedido una audiencia privada con usted lo más pronto posible." – La Reina levantó la vista y se cruzó de brazos en el escritorio, aún viéndose estoica.

–"¿Y qué está esperando, guardia?" – Inquirió ella con su mirada que parecía ver directo al alma de él, tan fría.

–"¿No querrá que me quede por si aca—"

Miku jamás preguntó quién era el visitante y de qué Reino provenía…

–"No será necesario, sé defenderme. Haga pasar a mi invitado." – El oficial asintió obediente y se retiró de inmediato. Miku devolvió la vista a su trabajo para continuar administrando los asuntos de una Reina o Rey. Oyó la puerta abrirse pero no prestó mucha atención, justo en las hojas había una solicitud extraña, su ceño se frunció curioso y confundido mientras seguía leyendo esa carta.

–"¿Puedo preguntar por qué mi agraciada Reina no sonríe como solía hacer?" – A Miku se le erizó y empalideció la piel, su cabeza se elevó hacia arriba inmediatamente al oír aquella entrañable voz. Luka le sonrió con calidez, una suave pero feliz curvatura en sus labios.

Miku estaba en shock, con la garganta seca y los ojos grandes y cristalinos, todo su ser estaba… extraño. Luka se acercó hasta ella despacio, en su renovado traje blanco con el que se fue alguna vez al principio de la batalla final, ahora tenía una capa corta y azul colgando de su hombro que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

No tardó mucho pero Miku aún no lo creía, Luka estaba a su lado mirándola con esa golpeable sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

–"Todavía recuerdo muy bien que a veces no es necesario hablar." – Agregó y la tomó de las mejillas, acunándolas entre sus manos y posó sus labios tan suavemente en los de Miku.

A Miku se le volvió a erizar la piel mientras que un sentimiento embotellado en lo más profundo de su ser explotó en una enorme llamarada de pasión, tomando violenta y total posesión de ella y estaba segura que de Luka también. Se levantó de su sillón y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka, atrayéndola hacia ella y ella misma acorralándose contra el escritorio.

–"No…" – Luka hablaba entre sus fogosos besos –"No sabía que tenías una fantasía tan pervertida como para hacerlo aquí."

–"Cállate, Luka" – Le respondió y le arrancó la casaca de un solo tirón de su cuerpo.

–"Pero nos pueden oír."

–"No te veo oponiendo resistencia."

¡Oh, sí! ¡Todo estaba siendo como antes!

–"Hermana," – Entró Kaito de golpe y su rostro se puso rojísimo y aún así no se movió de su lugar, sólo cerró la puerta detrás de él. –"Luka." – Dijo sonriendo a lo loco, la nombrada tenía la camisa desprendida y se veían sus pechos protegidos por el sostén negro que estaba usando.

Él corrió hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, sin percatarse de—

–"¡Kaito!" – Exclamó Miku al empujarlo para apartarlo de la mujer y abrazándola ella sola, protegiendo el cuerpo de su Luka de la vista de su hermano, una mirada caprichosa y molesta, combinada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ahora sí era todo como antes.

–"¿Qué no pudiste entrar en otro momento!?"

–"¡No seas egoísta hermana, puedes amarla todo lo que quieras luego, pero, pero;" – Él miró sorprendido y con reproche a su amiga – "Luka, tú tampoco me mires así."

Luka se veía ciertamente molesta y abrazando posesiva a Miku, sus labios, que posados suavemente en la piel del rostro de Miku, la acariciaban pero aún mirándolo a él, haciendo nada demasiado provocativo, sólo disfrutando de poder tenerla en sus brazos.

–"De ninguna manera permitiré que lo hagan aquí." – Sentenció en rol de hermano mayor –"Váyanse a una habitación." – Y cuando Miku ya se la estaba por llevar, –"LUEGO de que tú termines tus obligaciones y que nos juntemos todos en una reunión." – Él les sonrió suavemente –"Ya saben, para festejar. Y me quedaré aquí por si las dudas."

–"Estás bromeando." –Luka alejó a Miku de ella para empezar a prenderse la camisa y luego la casaca, pero él ya se había sentado. –"¡No somos bestias lujuriosas, no es necesario que te quedes!"

–"Habla por ti." – Interrumpió Miku pasando las hojas y guardando la carta que le había enviado Luka para avisar su llegada. Le pasó una pila a Luka y otra a Kaito.

* * *

Miki iba caminando con su propio uniforme blanco y reluciente en las calles del mediodía. Ondeaba su propia capa azul detrás al seguirle el paso contento que ella llevaba.

Esta mujer pelirroja, con aquella sonrisa positiva y que demostraba que podría llevarse el mundo por delante y aún salir triunfante, estaba en busca de su mujer rubia, que tenía una linda sonrisa y seguro ganas de golpearla.

–"Mhmmm… ¿Dónde me dijeron que estabas?" – Miki giró profesional y esquivó a un par de niños jugando con capas, que pasaban gritando algo de ser justicieros que revolucionarían el mundo. Continuó caminando como si nada, sus ojos rojos buscando por _esa_ chica.

Miki y Luka se encargaron de entrar con toda la gloria al Reino, otra vez sorprendiendo soldados, de nuevo recibiendo halagos y cálidas bienvenidas de alegría y alivio. Sus uniformes blancos eran lo mejor y lo que más llamaba la atención. Caminaron las dos hasta destino, orgullosas de llevarlo puesto.

–"¡En el Consejo!" – Miki se alegró al poder acordarse y largó a la carrera, sus largas piernas dando extensos pasos y con esa capa ondeando genial junto a su cabello recogido en una sola coleta.

Unas cuadras lejos, al encontrarse en la residencia real, parpadeó perpleja.

–"El Consejo es aquí, ¿No?" – Preguntó a la nada y un soldado la observó, sintiéndose aludido.

–"¡Master Miki!" – Saludó bien hecho y derecho aunque sonriéndole. Ella se rio en voz alta, se había olvidado de ese apodo que ella impuso. –"¡Aquí residen los miembros actuales del Consejo, Kagamine Len y Rin, Megpoid Gumi, junto a nuestra amada Reina Shion Hatsune Miku, el Príncipe Kaito Shion y su esposa, la Princesa Shion Meiko!"

Miki quedó parpadeando atónita una vez más.

–"¿SE CASARON?!" – Exclamó sorprendida y con la boca abierta, sabía lo de Miku-Reina, pero no que los otros dos descarados se casaron. –"¿Y no sabíamos al respecto?!"

–"No hará mucho que organizaron la boda, Master." – Él seguía erguido –"Pero la fiesta será recién dentro de dos semanas."

–"¿Ah?" – Miki apoyó una mano en el rejado de la puerta y miró al suelo. –"¿Entonces fue algo así como por civil?"

–"¡Positivo!" – Ella asintió, como no creyéndoselo.

–"Interesante. Y, dime… ¿Está Rin ahí dentro?" – Señaló con su pulgar al palacio, sin ánimos de entrar ya, primero tenía que encontrar a la enana y luego saludaría a sus otros amigos. Ni hablar, quizás Rin la castigaría por el simple hecho de que no fue a ella la primera en saludar.

–"Nuestra Señora Kagamine ha salido del Palacio, hará no más de media hora." – Incluso señaló la dirección que la chica había tomado, haciéndole el trabajo a Miki mucho más fácil, ella sonrió.

–"He, qué bien suena Señora Kagamine." – Comentó antes de darle una palmada en el hombro al soldado en agradecimiento y salir corriendo en esa direcció0n. '_¿Qué te parece Señora Kagamine de Furukawa? Nah… demasiado romántico.' _Ella misma descartó su idea, pero bien que si Rin se lo decía, de ninguna manera se negaría.

Corría de nuevo la mujer del uniforme extravagante y varias condecoraciones por las calles, entre los niños, gatos, perros y demás personas que se le cruzaran.

Y se detuvo.

No estaba mirando a los costados buscándola, es más, se perdió pensando cómo sería cuando la vea de nuevo.

–"¡Qué pedazo de torpe!" – Musitó para ella mordiéndose el labio y colocando las manos en las caderas, apoyando su peso sobre una sola pierna. Observó los costados, detrás de ella… No Rin. –"No está por aquí." – Volvió a asentir de esa manera extraña que tenía ella como si hablara sola, lo cual, estaba haciendo. –"Es hora de activar el detector de enanas violentas." – Ese típico mechón anti-gravitatorio de ella, bailó por la leve fuerza que ejercía el viento, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Miki mientras miraba a los lados al caminar.

Con cada paso que avanzaba, Miki en serio se encontraba perdida sobre los escondites de Rin. Comenzaba a pensar que su _detector_ estaba roto. Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras sus cejas se arqueaban, contemplando el hecho de que no la encontraba.

–"Quizás está dentro de alguna de esas tiendas…" – Ella empezó a entrar y salir de todas las tiendas, cada vez con una sonrisa más extensa ante su propia actitud. No podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo con respecto a lo que sucedía; iba ella de cabeza a buscarla sólo para darse con que Rin no estaba allí. Hasta pensó en comenzar a gritar su nombre a lo actriz de teatro dramático para ver si aparecía. Quizás… funcionaba. Miki se rio en voz alta y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como acostumbra.

En cuanto elevó la mirada, se encontró con una joven mujer rubia de corto cabello, cruzada de piernas de una manera muy elegante y que miraba hacia delante con una bella mirada despreocupada, que incluso, parecía contemplar el futuro incierto para ella… tomando un helado. Su mano sostenía su cabeza y la otra tenía el helado en alto, al cual mordía de vez en cuando.

La sonrisa de Miki se expandió mucho más y sus mejillas se sonrosaron alborotadas por la emoción.

–"¡Te encontré!" – Comentó para ella sola y se dirigió hasta ella.

Rin tomaba su helado, desinteresada, intentando alegrar su seria mañana con algo dulce. Un placebo. Justo cuando estaba por dar otra mordida, alguien le quitó el helado de manera muy audaz de las manos, ella miró hacia arriba entre sorpresa y enojo, pero se encontró los ojos rojos de esa estúpida, idiota, imbécil, tarada, loca, tierna, importante, hermosa, divertida, valiente, y **amada pelirroja**, Miki.

–"¿Naranja?" – Miki había probado su helado y se sentó frente a ella, también se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó en la mesa para mirarla de frente –"Prefiero sabor cereza, gracias." – Volvió a morder el helado en lo que Rin no reaccionaba, parecía que era normal que cuando se veía con alguien que no interactuaba hace un tiempo, se quedara inmóvil, pensó Miki. –"Cerezas, como el color de tus labios cuando los—" –Miki se vio obligada a terminar cuando Rin se levantó de golpe y le arrebató el helado de las manos y con la izquierda la tomó de la nuca para morderle bien fuerte la boca al terminar de darle ese fugaz pero ardiente beso. –"… ¿Qué… qué estaba diciendo?" – Parpadeó atontada a lo que Rin se le rio en la cara. Miki relamió sus labios, que rojos y con más volumen, ardían un poco ante la mordida. Miró el helado tentada para usarlo, luego a Rin.

–"Cerezas, el color de tus labios en este instante." – Comentó Rin, presumida y mirándola con esa renovada chispa en sus ojos, acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla.

–"¿Eso solo? ¿No te levantarás y me tomarás del brazo," – Le sacó el helado y lo posó en sus labios un instante para luego limpiárselos con la lengua y probarlo de nuevo– "…levantándome para que las dos juntas caminemos un rato, solas… poniéndonos al tanto de todo?"

–"_Eso solo,_ no es nada." – Rin miró la mano derecha de Miki que estaba en la mesa y la entrelazó con la suya. –"No te vuelvas a ir así como así de mi vida, Miki." – Se puso seria y miró sus manos. –"Sólo… no lo hagas." – Miki observó también sus manos juntas y sonrió, la miró a los ojos y probó el helado una vez más.

–"No lo haré."

* * *

–"¡Así que se pusieron de novios!" – Luka miró al techo del Club, aceptando los hechos que ocurrieron en su ausencia y tantos eran que se le acumularon y le costaba creer a unos ciertos. –"¡Y ustedes por civil!" – Tiró un poco más su cabeza hacia atrás, su brazo izquierdo estaba abrazando a Miku, quien actualmente, estaba inclinada contra ella mientras tomaba un trago. –"¡...!"

Los ocho se tomaron la noche para ir a un Club de los favoritos de Meiko, la música altísima y el bass siendo un constante latido en sus cuerpos, seis de ellos estaban sentados en una mesa y tomando tragos mientras charlaban; dos, estaban bailando entre todas las demás parejas.

Gumi y Len se rieron de Luka, que parecía querer cortarse algo por todo lo que se había perdido.

–"Luuukaa…." – Meiko apoyó con todo el vaso en la mesa, llamando la atención de los otros cinco, la noche ya iba avanzada, y ella, recién estaba poniéndose _a gusto_. –"Tienes que tomar… ¡Esto!" – Le pasó un vaso con un trago que sirvió de la botella que le señaló. Miku levantó la ceja en cuanto Luka se acercó y observó con curiosidad al alcohol. –"Vamos, Kaito también lo ha hecho." – Le sonrió de oreja a oreja y antes de que Luka tomara posesión del vaso, Miku lo agarró y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Meiko se rio aniñada, Kaito y Luka, eran otra historia. Los dos abrieron la boca grande y el horror los abrazó de arriba abajo, dándoles escalofríos ante su pequeña Miku bebiendo alcohol.

–"¡Miku!"

–"¡Miku!" – Exclamaron ambos y Luka apretó las mejillas de Miku con una sola mano, logrando abrirla –"¡Devuélveme eso, no deberías tomar alcohol y menos los de Meiko!" – Luka besó rápido a Miku para saborear el alcohol y la cabeza de Kaito dio contra la mesa en plano, aún no acostumbrado a que su hermanita menor haya crecido tanto, Meiko exclamó ánimos entusiasmada; Len y Gumi empezaron a reírse en cuanto Miku tenía los ojos medio perdidos y se concentró en besar a Luka justo cuando ésta intentaba alejarse un poco de ella.

–"¡Las cosas están subiendo de tono…!" – Meiko bebió otro shot y miró al rubio y a Gumi –"¿Qué están esperando ustedes, eh?" – Les alcanzó un trago de alcohol –"¿Quieren que los ayude?"

En la pista de baile, el beat movía con ritmo el cuerpo de dos chicas, para ellas, que estaban apenas cansadas, la fiesta recién empezaba. Hipnotizadas, sin contenerse, sentían ganas de bailar con la otra toda la noche o por al menos un par de horas más.

Miki tenía la mano izquierda de Rin con la suya, la tenía de espaldas mientras la sostenía del vientre con la derecha y pegándola a su cuerpo desde atrás. Danzaban sus caderas al compás mientras ella las guiaba a ambas; las dos riéndose todo el tiempo. El fuego salía del cuerpo de ambas al mover la cintura y Miki las obligaba a no despegarse ni un poquito; Rin podía oír perfecto la risa de la otra en su oído y ella misma sentía el buen humor inundarla.

Con la música, se dejaban llevar bajo los estímulos propios de ellas. Miki deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Rin y la obligó a bajar con ella un poco, su risa cesó y Rin pronto sintió cómo el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba cuando Miki le mordió la oreja, humedeciéndola entre su aliento y la lengua.

–"¡Miki…!" – Le advirtió sonrojada y apretando la atrevida mano de Miki que ahora, estaba en su cadera.

–"¡Lo siento!" – Se rio y la soltó, Rin se dio la vuelta y otra vez al ataque, Miki elevó los brazos de ambas sobre sus cabezas y se acercó hasta los labios de la otra, sonriendo provocativa –"Es que contigo al lado, no puedo creer que esté perdiendo control,"

–"Y ¿No puedes contenerte?" – Rin insinuó que la besaría y la dejó con las ganas al alejarse de ella, Miki se quedó desilusionada con una tierna mueca en los labios.

–"Claro que puedo." – Reprochó alejándose de Rin y bailando sola, moviendo al beat la cabeza y elevando los brazos bien arriba mientras sus caderas y piernas hacían su propia parte, Rin se quedó mirándola cómo giraba y disfrutaba los pasos de baile bajo el intenso bass. –"Tú me haces bailar, moverme como loca, sentirme así." – Cerró los ojos y sus manos corrieron del camino a parte de su cabellera que se infiltraba bajo su ropa; la miró a los ojos y le volvió a sonreír, una seducción sincera y simple –"¿No quieres bailar conmigo?" – La tomó de la mano y la acercó, no tanto como antes pero sus piernas estaban entre ellas.

–"Qué belleza ese cabello suelto, por d—" – Miki la besó antes que Rin finalizara su oración, sus manos firmes en su cintura y aún, apenas, bailando. Rin pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la más alta y aprovechando para apoyarse en ella.

–"Me gusta… sentir tu cuerpo bailar, contra el mío." – Le dijo en cuanto tomó aire y Rin ahora la tenía de las mejillas y mirándola con pícara diversión. –"No puedes juzgarme por ser adicta a ti, imagínate lo que será cuando por fin—"  
–"Cierra la boca un poco, hambrienta." – Rin le tapó la boca y le dio un beso a su mano, donde estarían los labios de Miki. –"Para que te calmes, iremos un poco con los chicos."

–"Aww… pero yo—" –Y ya estaba siendo arrastrada hasta la mesa de antes, se relamió los labios, al menos la había besado bien unos instantes antes, eso le serviría un rato.

Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban antes, donde Miku estaba a punto de violar a Luka si Kaito no las separaba, Meiko que intentaba inducir a Len que bebiera un trago y Gumi que estaba muy sonrojada mirando las luces del Club en el techo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

–"Meiko…" – Murmuró Rin antes de ir a correr a separarla de un empujón contra el otro extremo del sillón; ya que ahora Meiko tenía en sus brazos a Rin intentando que bebiera, Miki resolvió que ella debía ir a ayudar a Kaito.

–"Luka," – Dijo en cuanto ella agarró con firmeza a Miku y le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara como para espabilarla.

–"¡Oye, estaba jugando no estoy ebria ni bajo un hechizo como para me tires agua!"

–"Lo sabía," – Miki y Kaito se sentaron en medio de Luka y Miku cuando Rin logró apaciguar a la única ebria en el grupo –"Luka," –Prosiguió con lo de antes – "Tú presenta un poco de resistencia cuando puedas." – '_No seas como yo, estas chicas irresistibles…_' La nombrada la miró pasiva, al parecer ella se estaba divirtiendo y los demás eran los aguafiestas, pero Luka entendió la chispa oculta que tenían los ojos de Miki.

–"Rin, ¿Vamos a bailar?" – Len extendió la mano a su hermana y ella aceptó de inmediato; Miku se le rio a Miki, quien estaba tomando un trago mientras los veía irse.

–"¡A alguien no le gustó que su pareja se fuera…!" – Canturreó Miku levantándose y rodeando toda la mesa, pasando por encima de Meiko y Gumi hasta llegar a Luka, donde ella besó sus labios y le murmuró un tierno "Te amo".

–"No tengo nada de celosa a comparación de otra personita que conozco." – Comentó Miki batiendo el shot suavemente en la mano. –"Su Alteza." – Le recordó quién era y justamente, la Reina, se atragantó con jugo y empezó a toser y sostenerse el pecho; Luka empezó a reírse mientras ahora la gobernadora las observaba mientras se calmaba.

–"Creo que iré a bailar, Meiko, ¿Vienes?" – Le preguntó Gumi a la castaña que seguía admirando el alcohol, ella asintió y enseguida se fueron ambas ya gritando a los demás que abrieran paso.

–"Yo creo que me iré a dar un buen baño de burbujas, y luego a dormir." – Miki apoyó su trago vacío en la mesa y sonrió aniñada. –"Cuiden de mi Rin."

–"Tienes mi palabra," – Comentaron al mismo tiempo Kaito y Luka, acostumbrados a ser el frente y los más orgullosos de defender a sus amigos.

–"Y la mía, hehe, ¡La Reina!" – Miku le sonrió y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Miki se fue del Club, dio un beso a Kaito en la mejilla igual que a los demás, estaba con ganas de descansar un rato y tomarse una buena ducha. Venía caminando con frío en medio de la medianoche, mirando de vez en cuando detrás de ella con una paleta en la boca y unos ojos curiosos, seguía avanzando hasta la mansión donde Rin le había dicho que podía pasar la noche si quería descansar tranquila.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón oscuro, iba incluso dando algún que otro saltito al mirar al suelo de tierra, sólo para calentarse.  
_  
'Olvidé saludar a Rin y a Len.'_

Levantó la cabeza y avistó la enorme mansión que Rin había dicho. Sacó del bolsillo las llaves y corrió hasta allí para entrar rápido.

* * *

–"Parece que somos nosotros tres de nuevo…" – Kaito bebió a fondo uno de todos esos shots que había repartidos en la mesa, Miku iba a tomar uno justo cuando dos manos diferentes la detuvieron. –"Tú no tomarás." – Sentenció Kaito mientras Luka le quitó el pequeño vaso y lo bebió ella.

–"¡Hace tiempo que no estábamos juntos, me parece genial!" – Luka recordó esos tiempos en que los tres estaban juntos una gran mayoría del tiempo.

–"Lo que extrañaré será dormir con las dos cuando Miku tenga pesadillas…" – Kaito hizo una mueca de tristeza y las dos chicas se sonrojaron. –"Mi hermanita…"

–"Kaito, no empieces—" – Miku fue interrumpida cuando los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas –"¡Kaito! ¡No llores!"

Luka se levantó para dejar a los hermanitos solos unos instantes y enseguida la tomaron de la mano, Meiko y Gumi estaban en el escenario y quién la agarró era Rin, Len estaba subiendo también.

_'Ah, uh… diablos.'_

Tragó saliva antes de llegar al escenario, el cual era dominado por una Meiko que gritaba a todo pulmón y con pasión de fiesta que el lugar no tenía mucha vida.

Y si no era Miki quien estaba para hacer más lío, estaba Rin.

–"¡Pooogoooooooooo!" – Exclamó tensando la mandíbula como esa sonrisa psicópata, empujó a Luka y ella se tiró segunda, seguida por los demás.

–"¡Esto no es un concierttaaaaahhhhh!" – Era muy tarde para Luka.

Pero Luka no era ninguna santa.

Tantos años con restricciones…

Tantos años en que no se divertía como era debido.

Luka sonrió.

Encendida.

–"¡A quién podrías empujar tú, esos pechos serán un placer para el que reciba el golpe!" – Rin la empujó con todo hacia adelante y chocó contra una chica un poco más pequeña que ella.

–"¡Te matará Miku, Rin!" – Exclamó Luka saltando de nuevo pero notando que se habían abrazado a su cintura, la misma chica.

–"¡Tuvo suerte que soy yo pero no permitiré que alguien toque tus pechos!" – Era Miku. Luka se vio sorprendida y Rin desapareció de al lado de ambas en un egoísta segundo.

Meiko seguía arriba del escenario, bailaba desaforada al estar al lado de los parlantes, Kaito subió escalando allí y le sonrió con pereza y diversión.

Menos mal que las luces más o menos distorsionaban quiénes eran.

Rin se había subido a los hombros de Gumi y las dos avanzaban a lo bestia entre los demás, Len era acosado por varias chicas en medio de la masa humana.

Habían transcurrido unos diez minutos en que empezaron esa locura, que Rin le dijo a su hermano y_ cuñada_ que se retiraría para ver si alcanzaba a Miki, que no pasaran a la Mansión tampoco. En la diversión, los dos asintieron lo más bien sin reparar en justo lo que la pequeña rubia había dicho.

En total, una hora luego, estaban dos chicas sentadas en la mesa de nuevo. Resonaba aún el rock a través de los parlantes y los demás se sentían renovados.

–"¡Luka…!" – Miku le preguntó algo al oído y la nombrada asintió justo cuando los demás se sentaban alrededor para acompañarlas.

–"Nos vamos, diviértanse." – Luka saludó serena como acostumbraba y se levantó llevándose a Miku de la mano y que los saludaba con una enorme sonrisa secreta.

No tan secreta.

–"Parece que hoy no podremos volver a nuestras habitaciones…" – Meiko estaba un poco lúcida, pero se reía demasiado del asunto, medio pervertida.

–"Al menos nos queda la mansión…"

–"Negativo, Rin dijo que no fuéramos allí hoy." – Gumi interrumpió a Len, recordando justo lo que la rubia había dicho.

–"Entonces tenemos una laaaarga noche por delante." – Kaito bebió tres shots seguidos, ha de ser para no pensar… –"¡Bien, equipo! ¡Vamos!"

* * *

Rin no estaba segura qué era lo que buscaba… o más bien, estaba totalmente convencida de que quería pero los nervios le ganaban, no obstante, no podía soportarlo, sentía la necesidad de tenerla. Saber que ella correspondía muy bien a sus sentimientos y deseos sólo la convencía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Así que lo hizo, respirando profundo, se desvistió con una sonrisa pícara pero nerviosa en su boca y se apresuró a escabullirse en la ducha de Miki.

Se había infiltrado en la mansión en silencio, cuando vio pasar a Miki a la cocina de la casona que le pertenecía, se apresuró y al llegar a la habitación, se dio con que el agua estaba corriendo, seguro para templarse.

¡Miki, qué derroche!

¡La sorpresa que le daría!

Unos instantes luego, Miki entró en el sanitario usando sólo una toalla que le cubría poco y nada, tenía una cereza en la boca y movía su cuerpo como si estuviera bailando al tener el ritmo de la última canción que bailó junto a Rin merodeando en su cabeza. Se soltó el cabello del lazo que tenía atándolo y se metió en la ducha que tenía con la lluvia templada hace unos minutos.

En cuanto la vio, Miki sonrió con la fruta aún en su boca.

Rin se sonrojó mucho en un solo instante y su mirada se oscureció con lujuria al encontrar los propios ojos de Miki dilatados al admirarla.

Miki sintió su lengua debilitarse y humedecerse enseguida, sintiendo todos sus sentidos agobiarla y apurándola en cerrar la distancia con la pequeña mujer. La fruta sirvió allí para calmar sus nervios un poco. Las curvas de Rin no eran para nada las de una niña como muchos de sus amigos la trataban, tenía una admirable cintura que daba forma a sus hermosas y delicadas caderas, el pequeño brillo que le regalaba el agua mojando la piel de la rubia sólo la encandilaba y, como un ciervo siendo acechado por un predador, Miki no podía despegar su vista del cuerpo, ni de los ojos, mucho menos de los ya sonrosados y expectantes labios de la pequeña mujer.

Rin se apoyó contra la pared, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Miki sobre ella ya abrumándola por completo, poco a poco empezó a sentir vergüenza, acomplejada por su cuerpo no tan desarrollado, se ruborizó y miró al suelo atemorizada de la opinión de la pelirroja. Que todo lo que habían construido se desvaneciera culpa de su cuerpo.

Justo Miki notó la inseguridad en los ojos de ella. Miki ya estaba alucinando con respecto a Rin en sus brazos y contra su cuerpo, pero el verla tan preocupada la trajo a la realidad y sonrió suavemente, se acercó y su primer paso fue abrazarla con cariño.

Enseguida el toque entre sus cuerpos despertó un fuego inminente en el cuerpo de Rin, todo su cuerpo parecía estar encendido y la sedosa piel de Miki rozándola sólo logró hacerla temblar, anhelando nada más que Miki la besara.

A Miki se le anudó la garganta, tragó saliva con esfuerzo mientras sentía a Rin estremecerse entre sus brazos, tenía ganas de comunicarle incluso mediante palabras todo lo que le hacía sentir, tan imposible de describir los deseos de amarla en ese mismo instante, largar a un precipicio cualquier otro conocimiento y sólo enseñarle el camino a su loco corazón.

–"Eres hermosa…" – Susurró con la voz temblándole bajo toda la presión que le era el no ser tan brusca y tomar a Rin de una sola vez. Se separó un poco y la vio a los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada totalmente oscura, mucho más que antes, de Rin. Y eso bastó para ambas, el verse en ese instante, soportando el fuego en sus pieles como si fuera parte de ellas, fue lo último que necesitaron para comenzar a consumar su amor.

El beso era caliente, dulce y ácido, justo como Miki. Rin no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar de cualquier manera, ella estaba siendo cada vez más presionada contra la pared con cada beso que Miki le daba, el frio de los azulejos contra su espalda sólo podían calmarla poco, era una sensación que la dejaba apenas lúcida del todo, pero más la ayudaba a disfrutar del momento.

La tenía contra la pared, el agua mojándolas parecía no servir de nada en ese instante para el propio vapor que soltaban sus cuerpos, Rin de repente la soltó para poder respirar, Miki se encontraba perfecto, pues, no prestaba atención para nada a su respiración, se había dejado llevar y ver a la carita de Rin sonriéndole desafiante aún sólo la encendía más y más. Las dos agitadas y con sus pechos subiendo y bajando alocados por falta de aire, eran una exquisita vista para la otra.  
Miki movía las manos intentando recuperar el coraje para domar a la chica frente a ella, mientras que Rin, se sostenía en la pared aún con las piernas temblándole.

Rin se le rio en la cara, exponiendo su cuello al mirar hacia arriba aún disfrutando las nuevas sensaciones que permanecían de tal beso. Miki sólo se relamió los labios y se apoyó en la pared de su lado, mirándola.

–"¿Qué es… ese… balde… de agua… fría que— me acabas de dar?" – Le preguntó al cruzarse de brazos, recuperando mejor el aire ya –"¿Acaso te piensas que es suficiente?"

–"Yo vine aquí por algo." – Comentó Rin en voz baja, dominando mejor su oxígeno –"Pero pienso disfrutarlo más, te haré rogar por mí."

Miki no iba a soportar mucho tiempo por tan buena cena que le fue ofrecida y que apareció solita en su ducha. Se levantó de nuevo aún con todo el cuerpo palpitándole y deseando ya a Rin sumergida en el océano de placer en el que ella se iba a encargar de hacerla sentir.

Nadie podía servirla de mejor manera que ella a Rin.

La más joven lo sabía y sólo la hacía desearla más y más.

Miki se preguntó a medida que se aproximaba a la rubia quién estaba enamorando a quién.

Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de Rin.

–"No puedes resistirme." – Murmuró y se inclinó para besarla otra vez.

Y tal como antes, como quería, dio vuelta a Rin.

Estaba besándole el cuello, dándole besos fugaces que apenas rozaban su piel mientras que su mano marcaba su propio camino hasta su abdomen, bajando más y más, sintiendo cada parte de la cálida y expuesta piel de la joven mujer.

Miki sentía la necesidad. La necesidad de hacerle el amor a Rin, de mostrarle que ella estaría allí siempre que la necesitara. En algún momento de todo el camino que recorrieron juntas desde que se conocieron, Miki se dio cuenta de que ella era la primera que se estaba enamorando, jamás sabría cuándo empezó, pero tenía la esperanza de que Rin se sintiera de la misma manera.

–"Te haré olvidar todo." – Le confesó, mordiéndole el hombro tanto cariñosa como con pasión –"Lo único en tu mente seré yo."

Miki se presionó más contra la pequeña, su pesada y húmeda respiración enviando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Rin. Se dejó de jugar con acariciar la piel de la más joven y su mano pasó directo a acariciar directamente la intimidad de Rin con cariño, cuidadosa, sin intentar nada más que sentir su piel.

Rin tomó aire ajustada de repente al sentir la mano de Miki en un lugar totalmente íntimo para ella, pero nada deseaba más que tan sólo la hiciera suya.

La mayor tenía pensado primero acostumbrar a la pequeña a la sensación, y luego, hacer todo lo demás…

– "¿Vas a hacerme practicar bondage luego?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, disfrutando de Rin por completo.

– "Por… supuesto."

Miki dejó de jugar con Rin e introdujo con mucho cuidado dentro de ella, cariñosa y afectuosa, presionando su palma contra sus partes. Rin suprimió un gemido en cuanto sintió a Miki dentro y el ardor que le provocó tremendo dolor. – "Miki… ¡Duele…!" – Dijo con dificultad apoyándose rápido contra la pared y la pelirroja se preocupó, dejando quieta esa mano solo para que ella no tuviera problemas, aún abrazándola.

– "Tranquila…"– La besó en el cuello mientras Rin respiraba entrecortada y con los ojos vidriosos –"Ya pasará." – Poco a poco, con los cariños y caricias que Miki le daba, Rin se fue sintiendo más cómoda… y con más lentitud que antes, comenzó a sentir a Miki comenzar a entrar y salir. Las nuevas sensaciones, esta vez de placer, eran indescriptibles, el cuerpo de Rin ardía encendido en un fuego que no veía, la piel de Miki contra ella era el causante, su voz, su amor por y hacia ella.

Rin se apoyó sobre sus rodillas mientras Miki ahora la sostenía contra ella y aprovechaba su altura para tomar sus labios con los suyos y seguir volviéndola loca de pasión.

– "Más…" – Susurró Rin con su respiración… y Miki solo cumplió con sus demandas, introdujo otro dedo dentro y fue más rápido que antes, aún cuidando de brindarle completa atención a su amante. – "Más…" – Respiró, la mano de Miki estaba mojada y ya no sabía exactamente por qué, o sí… Miki se rio un poquito y siguió besando a Rin con más atención, asegurándose de dejar muchísimo más rojos como el color de una cereza a esos pares de labios.

En cuanto más rápidos y profundos iban los dedos de Miki, más éxtasis se liberaba en Rin, la sensación abrumadora de su corazón latiendo en todo su cuerpo, podía escucharlo en sus propios oídos, la intención de querer tener a Miki abrazándola para que ella no desfalleciera y su pecho agitado por retomar más oxígeno, su voz que retumbaba en el ambiente, suave y fino… Rin no supo qué sucedió luego, si la aliviadora descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo o el incontrolable temblor que hizo arquear su cuerpo mucho. –"¡Miki…!"– Su respiración estaba tan agitada, sus ojos se cristalizaron en lágrimas y estaba ruborizada con la nombrada sosteniéndola cariñosamente, quien se retiró de dentro de ella luego de acariciarla un poco para no ser tan brusca.

–"Estuviste tan perfecta…" – Susurró y Rin observó aún en su recuperación cómo la pelirroja se llevó ambos dedos a la boca y los probó sin restricciones, saboreando su sabor inclusive. Enseguida sus dos manos cerraron el agua que caía sobre ellas y allí permanecieron unos instantes más, esperando a que Rin se terminara de recuperar. –"Pero estarías más cómoda en mi cama, ¿No?"

La verdad era que Miki apenas podía moverse, la respiración y gemidos dulces de Rin la habían abrumado de una manera viciosa, apenas podía pensar bien sin querer volver a hacérselo una vez más, y otra…

* * *

Rin cayó sobre la cama boca arriba y ya tenía unos labios besándola con dedicación y sus manos entrelazadas, manteniéndola presionada contra el colchón.

–"¿Estás cansada?" – Preguntó Miki entre besos y sonriéndole cálida, –"Si deseas, me detengo."

–"No…" – Respondió de inmediato, a decir verdad, ya estaba con todos los motores y el nitro listos de nuevo, pero quería ver qué tan lejos llegaba Miki. –"Sigamos." – Sujetó las manos de Miki con las de ella y la besó, profundizando el beso lo más que podía, pero las intenciones de la pelirroja eran otras, comenzó a trazar fugaces besos que parecían dejar marcas de fuego en la piel a medida que bajaba por su cuello, al seguir bajando, sus labios rozaron un punto sensible, sus pechos, lamió y comenzó a jugar con el izquierdo en su boca, fijándose de atender el otro con su mano, pellizcándolo y molestándolo, Rin apretó la mano libre de Miki con fuerza y con la otra la tomó del cabello mientras sus piernas se abrieron de forma involuntaria, reaccionando justo como la chica sobre ella esperaba. Continuó un par de instantes así hasta que decidió hacer lo que quería desde que su mente se puso en ello, hace un par de horas atrás.

Los labios de Miki estaban besando el vientre de Rin a medida que bajaba, se encargaba de humedecer más la piel de Rin, a medida que ella descendía, Rin se encontraba más y más loca de deseo porque Miki simplemente hiciera lo que las dos sabían, en cuánto la última se encontró casi llegando a su parte íntima, levantó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, y esto le llamó la atención, los fetiches de Miki… pero sin darle tiempo a pensar más de lo que podía, se puso a deslizar sensualmente su lengua por los muslos de ella, aún jugando en los alrededores y no como Rin estaría esperando que hiciera de una vez.

– "Miki…" – Respiró un poco ajustada, las sensaciones volviéndola loca, poco a poco de nuevo.

– "¿Sí, amor?" – Miki mordió juguetona la entrepierna de ella y dirigió una mirada a lo que alcanzaba a ver del cabello rubio de Rin,

– "¡Deja…de— dar, vueltas!"

– "Como usted desee…" – Miki sin vergüenza lamió a lo largo a Rin, y enseguida sintió las piernas de ella temblar y apretarla, se rio más entretenida con su inocencia y lo volvió a hacer, más lento, fijándose bien de que Rin sintiera perfecto su lengua pasando y jugando con ella.

– "¡Miki!" – Rin podía ser tan… salvaje a veces.

La pelirroja succionó feliz en el área íntima, dejando besos para enseguida entrar con su lengua en Rin y escuchar su nombre de una manera gutural que salía de la boca de ella.

_'Quiero oír mi nombre una y otra vez saliendo de ti'_

Los ojos rubí de Miki se siguieron oscureciendo, ahora una especie de bermellón brillante gracias a su propio éxtasis, siguió pasando su lengua, entrando y saliendo, dirigió una de sus manos a ocuparse de la parte íntima de Rin, ahora dándole el multiplicado de placer, se rio enviando su aliento en la carne de la pequeña, quien ya no conocía probablemente la palabra silencio.

'_Un poco más…'_

Rin la agarró de la cabeza y sus movimientos contra ella eran más desesperados y necesitados, Miki estaba en su propio paraíso, ella misma mojada y sin poder remediarlo, amaba estar haciéndole esto a Rin.

Un empuje más profundo que los anteriores fue hecho por parte de ambas y Miki sintió a Rin contraerse tanto en ella como todo su cuerpo que tembló por segunda vez en lo que iba de la madrugada. Había alcanzado otro orgasmo.

Miki cerró los ojos y salió despacio de ella, besando su parte íntima antes de apoyarse en su entrepierna y mirar a Rin observándola hecha un pequeño y tierno desastre, su cabello despeinado y la boca entreabierta. Ella le sonrió y se lamió los labios con el sabor de Rin, quien se tapó el rostro débilmente con la almohada un poco avergonzada de que Miki la haya visto así.

–"No seas tonta." – Le dijo al arrojar la almohada a la otra esquina de la habitación –"Me encantas; así de fácil." – Besó su frente y Rin la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el largo cabello rojo que caía sobre ellas como si fuera una manta.

–"Te amo." – Comentó Rin con la voz temblándole y el corazón de Miki dio quinientos vuelcos allí mismo, parpadeó con el cerebro convertido en gelatina y sus manos comenzaron a sudar una vez más, todo su cuerpo se elevó en temperatura y se sonrojó tan bien que Rin se tuvo que separar un poco de ella para mirarla en un estado tan… tierno y gracioso.

–"Es la primera vez que me lo dices." – Murmuró con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa. Rin recordó de golpe que cuando ella se lo dijo en serio por primera vez, Miki estaba durmiendo o desmayada… cualquiera de esa dos. Ella le sonrió y negó despacio.

–"Es la segunda, la primera vez tú estabas… inconsciente." – Miki asintió lento, como comprendiendo y le volvió a sonreír con felicidad para inclinarse a besarla con dulzura.

–"Yo también te amo." – Confesó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, sintiendo su aroma y todavía respirando con dificultad.

Rin recordó también, que Miki debía estar demasiado hasta las manos con todo lo que hicieron y ella aún no había recibido un "calmante"._  
_  
Miki era medio bestial y descarada para esto, justo como ella… quizás, ella aún era un poco tímida. Pero el Bondage era peligroso, así que ella lo haría del menor nivel posible, cosa de que Miki se liberara si quisiera, después de todo, no la había pasado bien y no quería traerle malos recuerdos.

–"Rin…"– Murmuró con la voz ronca y baja en su oído mientras sus labios rozaban y humedecían su cuerpo; ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando, entendió enseguida el mensaje y sonrió, renovada por completo y bien despierta. El cabello de Miki era muy largo y eso a ella le encantaba, la acariciaba de una tierna y bonita manera con lo sedoso que era. Tomó con sus manos la nuca de Miki y la besó, impulsándose hacia arriba, logró fácilmente que Miki le diera lugar y ambas se sentaran.

–"Espérame un solo minuto." –Le murmuró y Miki se quejó con su voz antes de robarle un último beso hasta que ella volviera ¡Vaya que en serio debía estar hasta las manos! Rin tambaleó ante la debilidad de sus piernas en ese instante y se sonrojó en cuanto se agarró a la mesa de noche para ayudarse, menos mal que lo buscaba estaba en el mismo mueble, se rio en voz medio alta y Miki advirtió a lo caprichosa:

–"Puedo hacerlo yo sola…"

–"¡Ni se te ocurra!" – Sacó una soga especial, suave que no lastimaría sus muñecas. Enseguida se tiró a la cama y Miki se rio en sus labios en cuanto ella comenzó a besarla y llevó sus manos arriba de su cabeza, encargándose como una experta de al menos darle besos para que no se quejara, en cuanto Miki sintió sus manos ser atadas poco a poco, entendió por qué Rin estaba ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en sus rodillas para sostenerse.

–"Perver—tida…" – Habló en su boca en cuanto Rin se lo permitió.

–"Ayúdame." – Miki levantó sus manos y Rin la enlazó en la cabecera de la cama, en ese mismo instante el cuerpo de Miki comenzó a doler y palpitar ante la anticipación, lo que más dolía era su vientre que gritaba y parecía rogar por más placer del que recibían todos sus sentidos, la respiración de ella aceleró y enlazó sus piernas a la cintura de Rin con fuerza mientras la más joven seguía besándola en el cuello y jugando con sus pechos con las manos, justo como ella había hecho antes.

Se sentía maravilloso.

–"Rin…" – Murmuró con debilidad junto a su suave voz, Rin estaba succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo sus pechos, humedeciéndola tanto que Miki podía sentir las sábanas y la piel de Rin pegarse a ella. Gimoteaba en lo que no podía abrazar o tocar a Rin, sus manos ajustaban la soga y se dio cuenta de que estaba flojo. –"Está flojo, ajústalo," – Respiró con fuerza y Rin la miró con los ojos oscuros, en silencio un '_¿Segura?_' y ella asintió –"Eres tú, por supuesto que confío, sólo, ¡Sujétame!" – Miki volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y entre tantos empujes que hacía contra Rin a medida que ella la atendía, sus manos se desataron y todo su cuerpo se sacudió entero, quedó respirando pesado y con gimoteos de su voz, había alcanzado el orgasmo. Escuchó la risa aguda de Rin y la miró de reojo, que estaba un poco divertida y molesta. –"Calla." – Le advirtió, estaba muy _trabajada_ como para no haber alcanzado el orgasmo con eso, pero se sintió tan bien…

Rin la besó en los labios y volvió a atar las manos de Miki a la cabecera, esta vez, no se desataría.

–"Prepárate, recién comienzo." – Murmuró y sin rodeos abrió sus piernas con sus manos, preparándose a bajar.

Miki quiso mover las manos y se encontró con que esta vez, no habría forma de desatarse, tragó saliva y sonrió entusiasmada.

* * *

Miki estaba abrazando a Rin por la espalda, su cuerpo aún sintiendo el de Rin en la desnudez, la tenía entre sus brazos como si estuviera protegiéndola mientras su rostro estaba cerca de su cuello, respirando su aroma. La joven en sus brazos sostenía suavemente los de ella, estaba durmiendo tranquila y con los labios entre abiertos.

Miki observaba la luna, con una paz que jamás había sentido. Su cabello rojo estaba cubriendo incluso parte del cuerpo de Rin, se preguntaba con humor si eso no le hacía cosquillas como a ella en este instante… al parecer, lo que sí le hacía cosquillas, era su respiración, Rin musitó un tierno suspiro y se dio la vuelta, abrazando a Miki por la cintura y pegándose a ella. La mayor, aún no tan acostumbrada, se sonrojó mucho en cuanto sintió sus cuerpos volver a rozarse, pero esta vez, podía ver el rostro de la más joven al dormir.

Tal y como había prometido hace un tiempo.

Miki le sonrió aunque ella no la haya visto y se acomodó para descansar lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

* * *

–"Encárguense todos de irse con sus familias hoy, tienen la noche libre, vamos, vamos" – Luka pasaba diciéndole eso a todos los guardias que veían a medida que avanzaba mientras abrazaba a Miku de la cintura contra ella. –"¿Dónde está tu viejo, Miku?" – Ya habían entrado en el suelo donde la habitación de todos estaban, Luka abrió la puerta del cuarto de la Reina.

–"Anda viviendo solo en una casa del campo, no te preocupes."

–"¡Perfecto!" – Luka la hizo pasar y ella enseguida se quitó la chaqueta que estaba usando, –"Puedo hacerte gemir todo lo que yo quiera, entonces" – Miku se sonrojó ante eso, acostumbrada a ser ella la pervertida entre las dos.

–"¿Quién a quién?" –Sonrió de oreja a oreja y Luka la miró de reojo mientras se desvestía de a poco.

* * *

Luka se quedó sólo con la camisa y ropa interior puestas, deseando jugar primero antes que ir directo a los hechos.

Miku por otro lado, hizo lo mismo, se quedó sólo en camisa y sostén. Ella iba a ser más descarada; cuando se dio vuelta para ver dónde se le había perdido la otra mujer, se encontró con Luka en la cama, boca arriba y, mirándola mientras su mano estaba cubriendo la ropa interior baja y la otra en su flequillo, desordenándolo. Miku parpadeó perpleja y la garganta se le secó mientras que su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más veloz, anticipándose.

Luka se veía segura, intentando transmitir el mismo aire de confianza a Miku. No sabía que después de tanto tiempo torturándose, se sentiría nerviosa.

Adorable.

La Reina sentía curiosidad y excitación aparte de todos esos nervios que se le pegaron y se tejieron en su sistema volviéndola torpe de repente.

Miku se aproximó con lentitud y se colocó en cuatro encima de ella, mirándola intenso y con adoración a los ojos, –"Luka…" – Murmuró con la voz temblándole y ella se levantó en sus codos para recibir despacio el beso suave y gentil que se estaban dando; Miku no estaba segura de cómo harían el amor, pero quizás, sería justo como aquél beso.

Poco a poco, Luka sonrió y ambas se levantaron sobre sus rodillas mientras se seguían besando, iban despacio, tomándose el tiempo del mundo y disfrutando el más leve roce entre ellas, admirando y absorbiendo todo lo que sus sentidos carnales le ofrecían, aquél aroma que se entremezclaba húmedo en sus olfatos, la pasión que sus ojos conducidos por la mente las dejaban entrever, el sabor de los labios y boca de ambas… Luka paseó con ambas manos por la cintura de Miku, rodeándola tan delicadamente sólo porque la sedosa piel de la joven parecía que ardía y ella quería ser quien la calmase.

Con cada segundo, Luka sentía cada vez más cálida la piel de Miku; y ella, sentía ir cada vez más cuidadosa y amorosa con ella. Tomó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos y lo succionó con deseo y haciendo fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse allí mismo con ella, la más joven sollozó en su boca mientras sus manos estaban recorriendo la piel cálida de su espalda, por debajo de la camisa como si fuera un tesoro frágil pero que no podría quebrarse al mismo tiempo. Pronto, los finos y delicados dedos de Miku fueron deslizándose en dirección de su abdomen, otra vez sintiéndolos como si fuera lo único que podía hacer, extendidas sus manos, acunaron los pechos de Luka y ésta, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y no esperándoselo, aún sintiéndose tímida cuando se trataba de Miku, quien se rio en voz baja contra ella y los soltó, aparentemente, eso sólo fue una _probada_.

Miku se terminó de pegar a ella y la abrazó por el cuello, las respiraciones aceleradas de ambas haciendo que sus cuerpos se sintieran más contra el de la otra, permitiéndoles incluso sentir el errático corazón de las dos, que feliz y entusiasmado, palpitaba potente.

–"Ya… no quiero… que esto termine." – Murmuró Miku contra la piel de su cuello, sus labios jugando y enviando sensaciones eléctricas en Luka.

–"Entonces… hagámoslo durar. Lo más que podamos…" – Sonrió con serenidad y sus manos jugando con el largo cabello de Miku, sintiéndolo entre sus dedos, enviando tiernos escalofríos en la espina de ella.

La Reina asintió aún contra su cuello, alzó la cabeza y buscó los labios de Luka para besarlos mientras que sus brazos, despacio y suave… sentían los hombros y brazos de ella a través de la tela, se acercó hasta los botones para desprenderlos con precisión a pesar de no ver; poco a poco, la camisa terminó abierta. Luka buscó acercarse por completo a Miku, besándola con más necesidad; los nervios, los roces… Luka temblaba de una manera muy tierna.

–"Tranquila…" – Miku tomó las manos de su compañera y los llevó hasta su propia camisa, ayudándola a desprenderlos. –"No tengas miedo…" – Decidió trazar una línea hasta el cuello de ella, besándola y mordisqueando con tal de sentir alguna dulce nota de la voz seductora que poseía Luka; la abrazó al olvidarse por un momento de la camisa y tomó una pequeña parte del cuello de ella en su boca y succionó en ímpetu, Luka inhaló profundo y musitó la dulzura de un gimoteo, Miku entreabrió los ojos y lamió suavemente con su lengua el lugar afectado, humedeciendo para calmar un poco el leve dolor de la marca de amor que le había hecho.

Esta vez con más confianza infundida por Miku, de nuevo las manos de Luka pasaron a explorar el cuerpo de ella por debajo de la tela e insistiendo en el hecho de deshacerse de ella. Quitó la camisa de Miku suavemente asegurándose de tocar sus brazos y enseguida, apenas cayó la prenda, se abrió paso a quitar su sostén, – "Miku…" – Se seguían besando y ella aún luchaba con el insistente cinturón de la castidad de los pechos de la más joven – "No puedo— qué sostén tienes puesto?" – Dijo mientras sonreía y ambas se rieron, Miku se detuvo y llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda, también queriendo sacárselo.  
Unos minutos pasaron y Miku ahora se veía con una mueca de dificultad, luchando con aquella pieza de la ropa.

– "Yo tampoco puedo quitarlo…"– Agregó mirándola con una sonrisa tonta y que pedía disculpas. Luka se sentó y se apoyó con las manos en el colchón mientras la menor seguía queriéndose quitar el sostén, una curvatura divertida jugando en sus labios. – "Hey, ayúdame; no puedo." – Miku se había apoyado en el colchón suavemente y seguía con las manos detrás, ahora con una mueca de esfuerzo y confusión en su rostro. – "No entiendo."

– "Date vuelta, déjame intentar de nuevo." – Miku la miró burlona con una ceja arriba – "Oye, sé que puedo hacerlo; date la vuelta" – la menor suspiró y se giró, exponiendo su admirable espalda y curvilíneo cuerpo visto desde detrás, a Luka, quien se sonrojó más que antes y sus dedos dudaron al acercarse a la piel cálida, consciente de todo lo que sucedía. Finalmente, se puso seria y miró curiosa al pequeño gancho del sostén blanco de Miku, que estaba enredado con un pequeño hilo descocido, y así, impidiéndoles a ambas continuar. –"No era que yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba enganchado con unos hilos" – Reprochó y prosiguió, mejor dicho, _aprovechó _a acariciar los brazos de Miku suavemente al bajar los breteles del sostén. Se deshicieron de eso de inmediato, y continuando, volvió a tocar con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de Miku. Cuando llegó a sus hombros, acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y mientras que sus manos avanzaron cautelosamente hacia el abdomen de Miku, su boca se abrió camino hasta el hombro de ella, mordiéndolo tiernamente y arrancando un leve quejido de la dulce voz de la mujer entre sus brazos, se tomó la libertad con mucho cuidado y ternura de sentir con sus esbeltas manos los pechos de Miku al ella continuar dejando besos mojados camino al cuello de ella.

–"Te extrañé mucho…" – Presionó un poco más los pechos que cabían perfecto en sus manos, sacándole otro débil suspiro, utilizó sus dedos pulgar e índice y pellizcó el pezón de Miku juguetonamente mientras ahora mordía la oreja de ella, pasando su húmeda lengua para dejar una agradable sensación que cosquilleaba en los nervios de Miku.

–"Luka…" – Fue lo único que logró articular la joven, arqueando levemente su espalda, reaccionando entusiasmada ante los estímulos por parte de su pareja, quien se sintió más encendida que antes.

–"Por favor, voltea y mírame de frente." – Miku le tomó el rostro y lo presionó contra su cuello, obligándola a seguir. –"Mfiku…" – Salió la ahogada voz de Luka en forma de sonrisa, incluso Miku no pudo evitar sonreír, se separó por poco de ella y volteó a verla, las dos se quedaron admirando por unos instantes, ya confiadas y con un tono ruborizado de emoción.

Miku elevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Luka y comenzó a besarla tiernamente mientras que Luka terminó de quitarse su propio sostén que estorbaba; la princesa pudo jugar a sentir con sus manos la piel de Luka mientras la otra, sugestivamente se exponía a ella sin terminar jamás de quitarse esa prenda, no era que no le gustaba, todo lo contrario, tomaría lo ofrecido de inmediato, sin cuidado, quitó el sostén de Luka y acarició sin remordimientos los atributos de Luka, quien de a poco fue empujando a Miku a descansar sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado de que no se separaran, aún su mente funcionaba bien para pensar que quería satisfacer a Miku de cualquier manera, sintió a la joven quitar el sostén del medio y con sus manos acariciando suavemente su piel.

La mente de ambas estaba nublada, se sentían como si la gravedad estuviera presionándolas, mareadas pero pensando en claro al mismo tiempo, Luka podía sentir el corazón de Miku contra su piel mientras que con Miku sucedía lo mismo, las manos de Luka ardían en su piel, incitándola a buscar más de ella, rogando que Luka jamás dejara de tocarla con sus suaves manos.

Luka parecía comprender la necesidad de Miku, la aferraba contra ella, sintiendo sus cuerpos como si pudieran converger en uno solo.

En ningún momento se dieron cuenta que lo único que existía en ese instante eran sólo ellas dos, no tenían noción del tiempo, de la hora, del calor ni frío que podría hacer alrededor de ellas. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, agregando más sabor a sus bocas, enviaban pequeños escalofríos que pareciera que las volvería locas al siguiente instante si alguna se detenía, eran constantes y temblaban de anticipación y emoción, débiles y fuertes al mismo tiempo la una con la otra.

Miku y Luka se miraron al mismo tiempo, ambas con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojadas y con las pupilas dilatadas en total negro, parecía un eclipse en la mirada de ambas. Las dos parecieron detenerse admirándose, sólo para chocar sus bocas en un beso de pura necesidad y deseo por la otra.  
Las manos de Luka comenzaron a explorar la cintura de Miku, en dirección norte y luego a sentir con pasión el pecho de la pequeña, masajeándolos y delirando los sentidos de la Reina. En el momento en el que Miku sintió las manos de Luka quemar su piel al acariciar sus pechos, la atrajo más contra ella y demandó con violencia a que siguiera, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Luka, buscando su atención, el roce de sus lenguas, la dulzura de ellas acariciando a la otra.

–"Te…" – Respiró Luka, Miku la mordió y ella liberó un delicado gemido de su garganta, que se ahogó y desvaneció dentro de la boca de ella –"Amo…"

Delicado, suave, despacio.

Dulce, fuerte y cuidadoso.

Luka sintió a Miku arquear su cuerpo contra ella; ella sonrió y acomodó sus piernas, forzando al colocar su rodilla entre las piernas de la más joven. El asunto subió miles de niveles con Miku comenzando a embestir sus caderas contra Luka, dejándose llevar por la locura de la pasión, buscando complacerse; Luka sólo se sintió volverse loca al sentirlo y sólo quería más y más de Miku haciéndole eso. La humedad que sentía entre las piernas de ella era algo que hacía que todos sus sentidos palpitaran, las caderas de la soberana eran mortales contra su voluntad, se acomodó mejor sobre ella, permitiendo que su muslo sea el que estuviera brindando locas sensaciones a Miku. Pronto, Luka ella misma empezó a moverse contra Miku, correspondiendo el movimiento de la joven, ahogados sonidos de sus bocas desvaneciéndose entre sus besos que eran torpes ante la falta de aire.

Miku frenó a Luka y dividió sus piernas, cuando Luka comprendió por qué, le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas, demasiado conducida por la lujuria como para reparar en su moral olvidada, se colocaron entre ellas, la intimidad de una con la otra, Luka tenía la pierna de Miku sobre su cadera, y ahora con Miku debajo de ella, comenzaron al mismo tiempo sin restricciones. Los labios de la chica debajo estaban rojos e hinchados, la intimidad de Luka estaba contra la suya mientras la misma se ocupaba de respirar, acelerado, entrecortado, dificultándole la misma tarea a ella, Miku estaba segura de que ella era la misma historia para Luka. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, su deseo y necesidad, sus ojos oscurecidos con esa mirada de lujuria sólo por Luka, su cuerpo le dolía de una forma de éxtasis, sentía que si Luka se detenía, se volvería loca por completo. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más y sus inhalaciones cada vez más rápidas y necesitadas, ninguna siquiera preocupándose por mantener silencio.

Miku había soñado tanto con esto, que Luka estuviera con ella, haciéndole el amor, tocándola, susurrando que la amaba; no quería que termine, por un instante, deseó con toda su fuerza de que la noche jamás terminara.

Su cuerpo sintió una corriente eléctrica a lo largo y ancho, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y su espalda se arqueó contra Luka al mismo tiempo que le hundía sus dedos en la piel, justo como ella misma hacía contra ella; –"¡Luka…!" – Salió su voz con dificultad e intensa, la nombrada se sostuvo en las sábanas, aferrándose fuerte y respirando más despacio pero con velocidad aún, igual que ella.

–"… Miku…" –Luka sonrió pacífica, su aliento dando contra la nombrada, quien miraba al techo con los ojos cristalinos y con la boca abierta, acostumbrándose a todo ese cansancio genial que sentía.

* * *

La madrugada acariciaba con los rayos del sol del amanecer al ventanal, dando en el rostro de Miku, parecía iluminarla y brillar como un ángel ante el tono dorado que le daba. Luka observó los labios entre abiertos e invitadores de ella y se acercó, tentada.

–"Necesito un día entero para dormir," – Luka abrazó a Miku y la puso bien contra ella, sonriendo todo el tiempo –"Sólo tú, yo, y esta cama."

–"Soy la Reina, no puedo hacer eso…" – Miku le sonrió con capricho… y reproche por tentarla, un poco soñolienta pero sintiendo la lucidez golpear ya para que se levantara.

–"No me interesa, devuélvele el cargo a tu viejo, tú quédate conmigo." – Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Miku, antes de darle un beso allí.

–"Luka…"

–"¡Mía…!" – Le sonrió y Miku tuvo que reírse ante la actitud infantil, tierna y caprichosa de Luka –"¡Tú eres mi único capricho, déjame tenerte!"

–"Pero—"

–"¿De qué manera tengo que hacerte entender?" – Luka la puso de espaldas contra el colchón y se colocó encima de ella en cuatro, sosteniéndola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos de forma sincera con una bonita sonrisa.

–"Con lo que me encantaría hacerlo, en serio creo q— ¡Luka!"

–"Quizás tu punto sensible, tus piernas, ¿Puedan hacerte entender?" – Luka sostuvo ambas manos de Miku con una de ella y acarició el muslo de Miku a lo largo, suave, despacio y enviándole escalofríos, Luka misma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando Miku se sonrojó mucho al mirarla. Se inclinó para besarla y con las manos separó despacio las piernas de Miku.

–"¡Luka!" – Miku intentó débilmente ser quien tenga cordura, pero tragó saliva y sólo se dejó en cuanto Luka comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en su muslo interno.

–"Creo que soy adicta a esto." – Luka acarició la parte interna del muslo de la menor con su lengua y mordiendo. –"O mejor dicho…" – Miró a Miku que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y respirando acelerado, con el flequillo que se pegaba a su piel gracias a la capa fina de sudor; Luka empujó su lengua dentro de Miku sin rodeos, enseguida sintiendo a Miku contraerse contra ella y arqueando el cuerpo al sentirla –"A ti." – El fuerte sabor de la esencia de la más joven por haber pasado la noche fue algo que Luka encontró aún delicioso, soltó la otra pierna para acariciar la parte íntima de Miku mientras ella seguía entrando y saliendo con su lengua de ella.

Las manos de Miku apretaron y arrugaron con fuerza las sábanas, siendo lo único en que podía sostenerse, tanto la respiración, lengua y mano de Luka estaban haciéndola ver las estrellas, sol, nebulosas o mejor dicho, llevándola rápido a un mundo mágico de otra dimensión extraordinaria donde lo único que podía oír era su propia voz gimiendo el nombre de Luka, su corazón palpitándole a punto de explotar y volver a regenerarse para seguir bombeando sangre enloquecido. Ella levantó otra vez las caderas, pero ésta vez, sin soportarlo tomó del cabello a Luka, empujándola contra ella de manera desesperada, –"¡Luka…!" – Gritó mientras su amante mordía, besaba y lamía deliciosamente su intimidad, la forma lasciva en que iba Luka dentro de ella la hizo pensar que la estaban devorando; sintió de repente de nuevo cómo su cuerpo se aproximaba –"Estoy…" – Gimió fuerte una vez más, Luka hizo más énfasis en sus movimientos, pero de golpe, se fue deteniendo, Miku abrió los ojos grandes al sentir que iba perdiendo el momento –"¡Luka…!" – Murmuró al respirar y sin pensar, Luka se colocó sobre ella, presionándola contra las sábanas con su propio cuerpo y mordiendo su cuello, empujó con profundidad su mano contra ella varias veces y veloz, Miku sin esperárselo se contrajo y tembló con todo y exclamó algo que ni siquiera ella pudo articular, Luka la estaba besando con amor y al Miku llegar al orgasmo, fue deteniéndose de a poco, aunque, para sorpresa de ella, donde Luka limpió sus dedos fue en su propia intimidad, comenzando a empujar ella sola contra su mano.

–"Luka…" – Dijo Miku mirándola cómo el cuerpo de Luka se movía con los ojos cerrados, repitiendo su nombre como un mantra, Miku tragó saliva y quitó la mano de Luka de ella, quien la miró perturbada y cegada por la lujuria. –"Déjame a mí…" – Imploró y llevó su mano hasta donde estaba la de Luka antes, sintiendo enseguida qué tan húmeda estaba la mujer, era increíble y excitante.

–"Miku…" – Luka la besó y Miku cumplió con sus deseos, pronto ambas se dieron vuelta y quien estaba en tope era la menor, Luka abrazaba con fuerza la espalda de Miku mientras ella se sostenía con fuerza en el colchón, llevando más profundo sus dedos para que el enardecido deseo de Luka encontrara su tan merecido orgasmo. Los gemidos fuertes de Luka y su propia agitada forma de respirar eran lo único que podía oír Miku; su nombre, que Luka repetía en serio como mantra, la hechizaban y pronto se encontró yendo más rápido y sin cuidado en Luka, quien al parecer no le importó, sólo parecía querer que fuera más y más fuerte. Por un instante, Miku bajó la velocidad pensando que podría lastimarla, –"¡No te detengas!" – Exclamó Luka atrayéndola a ella y sus gimoteos y gemidos estaban enérgicos y alto contra el oído de Miku –"¡Sólo— sigue!" – Miku sonrió como aquél descendiente de Asmodeos que dijeron que era, fue sin piedad por todo y no duró mucho que Luka llegó al primer orgasmo de la mañana, exclamando un sonido gutural y profundo que tampoco pudo pronunciar bien, encantador, a los oídos de la Reina.

–"Mis dedos…" – Miku sentía ganas inmensas de reírse entretenida por lo salvaje que había demostrado ser Luka –"Estaban muy profundo en ti…" – Luka tragó saliva y asintió, sin soltarla.

–"Y estuvo… increíble…" – Las dos se tomaron unos segundos para descansar, sintiendo sus pechos chocar al respirar con la otra, la capa fina de sudor probando ser difícil de enfriarlas –"Mi Reina… la amo… como usted jamás imaginará…" – Se las arregló para decir con respeto, aparentemente usando el rol de guardián enamorado. Esa voz, seductora, madura y provocativa que usó, fue suficiente para que Miku se convirtiera en el mismísimo deseo de nuevo.

–"¿Debería… entonces… darte más…?" – Preguntó en sus labios, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad y desafiante. Luka sonrió confidente.

–"¿Deberíamos…?"

Las dos sonrieron con rebeldía y complicidad.

* * *

¡No permito que nadie no me deje un review porque me costó! ¡Vamos, los quiero ver a todos con la sangre de sus narices en el teclado! (?) Díganme y dejen review los que les gustó, a los que no, bueno. XD Lo lamento. ;w;

Alchemya, un café negro y dulce porque encima no tenía crema. (sucker for cream)

Su lugar cómodo para escribir. Día, de mañana.

"Malchik gey" t.A.T.u.

Alchemya empieza a colocar los nervios, músculos y sangre a aquél esqueleto que tenía en su pc.  
Toma de vez en cuando un trago de café mientras continúa escribiendo, totalmente enfocada en hacerlo, concentrándose, sintiendo, buscando transmitir lo que ella visualiza.

Rápido fue olvidado el café a medida que el rostro de Alchemya se enfocaba más en determinación para hacer aquél cuerpo, lo mejor. Si tuviera pluma, Kira estaría celoso del enfoque de la autora para escribir.

En cierto momento en el que se dio cuenta de que era capaz de escribirlo, de lo lindo que era, la felicidad que le traía haberlo terminado, sus ojos se cubrieron de una fina capa de lágrimas de pura felicidad y su sonrisa se expandió a lo idiota. En serio me puso tan feliz esto, no sé por qué, pero fue muy lindo y tierno, no evité casi largar esas lágrimas, jaja no las dejé escapar igual e.e :3

Increíblemente, mientras escribía ambos lemmon, lo gracioso fue que (era en diferentes días) para MikuxLuka estaba tomando café; caliente, dulce y fuerte. Y para el MikixRin, tomé un té verde. Suave, ácido y una dulzura, tenue, pero que aparecía.

Como ya dije antes, no terminé ninguno, ni el té ni el café, ambos quedaron ahí y yo levanté mi ceja un poco, preocupada por el derroche las dos veces ya que luego no tenía hambre ni necesidad de tomarlos…

En algún momento de los que iba escribiendo, en mis dos playlist se presentó "Malchik-gey" jaja, es una canción que me encanta por la letra. Back in Black de AC/DC; Beautiful Dangerous de Slash…

Beauty and a Beat – Miki & Kaito.

Whispers in the dark, Hero, by Skillet.

Éste sería como... el último capítulo de esta historia, debido a que el siguiente es el epílogo, pero he de ver, por ahí agrego otro cap donde salgan con sonrisas todos ustedes y no tanta oscuridad jaja :D bueno...

YYY una bocha de canciones más... en fin... espero les haya gustado, disfrutado, sinceramente, Alchemya.


	28. Epílogo

Capítulo Final, dedicado a todas las personasque tomaron la molestia de acompañarme desde el inicio hasta al final de esta historia.

Aclaro, a este fic lo hago con "todas las letras", porque como es mi primer fic, creo que se lo merece ;P (no creo volver a hacerlo en otro jajaja, sería raro).

Agradecimientos especiales a (Por orden de aparición):

**Cheshire Megurine**  
**Alex Kacr**  
**Binvalt**  
**Emi**  
**JS Interval**  
**Regiz**  
**Ro**  
**"Guest"**  
**Anialexa (Alex)**  
**Nael Tenoh**  
**Azusa Hirasawa**  
**Gaby Wright**  
**Avvi Vasquez**  
**Nekoloid-chan**  
**Hikari3d**  
**Fersi Lovedeath**  
**DarkShame13**  
**Chinensis' Fan**  
**Lily Megurine**  
**Akemi Homura**  
**Takogirl**  
**Akira Grit Akaku**  
**Kotobuki Meiko**  
**Stalker**  
**Marilinn**  
**Juuasdf**  
**Panther White**  
**LilyRios285**

**Sin ellos, esta historia, ¡No sería lo que es!  
La autora les estará inmensamente agradecida eternamente por su apoyo y aceptación.**

Nota especial para** Akira Grit Akaku, Hikari3d. ** Jaja, chicas, ustedes están en mi lista para dedicar caps hace rato, no obstante, de alguna manera no logré hacerlo, y si a ustedes no les molesta, les voy a dar a elegir la historia en la que quieran un capítulo especial para ustedes, en caso de dejar review, les responderé en un PM con el nombre de las dos actuales fics en las que estoy trabajando y allí decidirán en cuál quieren su dedicatoria :)

**Nekoloid-chan**:Neko-san! *La abraza bien fuerte*Muchas gracias por haber estado siempre presente en esta historia, sin tu apoyo y amenazas por lemon (?) no hubiera sido lo que es, sin lugar a dudas. ¡Ha sido un placer haber leído sus reviews a lo largo de estos meses!

**Takogirl**:¡Y usted! Que ha estado de manera intermitente y en los momentos justos que se la ha precisado para mantener UP! el ánimo de la autora! Me alegra que ambas compartamos gustos en la música ;P Muchas gracias :)

**Anialexa**: Cómo se pasan de las lágrimas a un Extreme Nosebleed, sólo lo podemos saber pocos (?) -Suspira- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo… una historia que se me había hecho costumbre escribirla, publicar, esperar sus opiniones… meterme en recónditos rincones de mi mente para saber con qué iba a sorprenderlos luego… ¡Pero bueno! Supuestamente, como uno de mis lectores dijo: "Todo tiene que acabar un día" o ¡Algo así! Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo -Empieza a reírse por la torpeza- y hey, mejor sigo con otro porque esto que te estoy diciendo debería ser como A/N principal (?) Otra chica que ha estado casi desde siempre en esta historia XD Muchas gracias por tu onda conmigo, sacándome a pasear, haciéndome reír y más :) *Le pega en la cola de león y se va corriendo*  
**  
Nael Tenoh: **Muchas gracias :)Volveré… y serán varios (?) Ahora que terminé esta historia, espere mis apariciones por sus ficciones :D

**Regiz**:Reeegiiiiz** -**Empieza a llorar (?)- Jaja espero no te hayas quedado sin sangre, cualquier cosa si somos compatibles te paso un poco de la mía :P Siempre tendrás un rincón en mi corazón también :D Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, y pronto (creo), volveré con más MikuxLuka.

**Ro: **-Empieza a limpiar la sangre de las paredes, suelo, ventanas y techo- Dile que ha sido un placer a tu pervertida mente jaja; me alegra saber por otro lado que el fic te ha hecho cambiar de parecer en cuanto a algunos argumentos, y bueno, ¡Saludos a esos nietos del futuro! ¡Muchas Gracias!

**Juuasdf: **Me preguntó qué significará exactamente "Media cara" porque me acuerdo del loco de Batman, el villano, ese que en este instante no me sale el nombre (?) Muchas gracias por el cumplido, no todos deben pensar lo mismo, pero me alegra saber que para muchos es así :D

**Alex Kacr: **Que tú no hayas sido prudente al respirar no implica que se me pueda echar la culpa de que casi te mato de asfixia (?) En efecto, debido a lo que recordaba, el lemmon fue basado entre Ternura y en lo posible nada explícito pero que sea "hot" como leí por ahí también XD Y sí… este fic ha llegado a su final… y no te preocupes, me voy a encargar de que para cuando vuelvas a la U, yo estar publicando otras historias en lo posible. Y, y, ¿Cómo no agradecerle a mi aprendiz que básicamente junto a mi Stalker han sido los que me aguantaron con varias cosas?! *Prende fuegos artificiales*Arigatö! Muchas Gracias, Thank you! :'D

**DarkShame13: **Otra influencia por la cual casi no duermo por una semana entera, recuerdo (?). Sus halagos, chicas, me ablandan el corazón XD Y no es necesario suplicar, por favor, D: estaré trabajando nuevamente en ficciones de mi pareja favorita, y la del gusto de ustedes, la cual, tenemos en común: ¡MikuxLuka!

¿**Fersi Lovedeath**? En cierta forma no lo puedo creer ¡Jajaja! Estaba yo escuchando Eye Of Tiger, cuando de repente, se me ocurre revisar las reviews… ¿Y Qué?! Review de Fersi Lovedeath salvaje ¡aparece! No sé si te lo he dicho antes, de verdad me parece que sí, tengo un profundo respeto por ti, por lo que has crecido como escritora :) y ver tu review después de tanto, me ha alegrado mucho, pensaba que no lo seguías, siendo sincera.  
**Fersi Lovedeath**: Creo que hay que sonreír, porque un final feliz es lo que estas dos chicas merecen más que nada.  
Y claro, las tengo y varias están escritas, sólo me falta desarrollarlas. Si alguna vez necesitas un "oído" suelo ser uno muy bueno, así que no dudes en tirarme una piedrita a mi ventana si así lo deseas. Sucede que el amor, es un hijo de— y que permite ver el alma en estado puro de "él" o "ella", nosotros jamás encontraremos un defecto en aquella persona de la que nos enamoramos jaja, y por eso sufrimos al mismo tiempo, más si no es correspondido… proteger, amar, hacer feliz a costa nuestra a esa perfección que pudimos visualizar. Pero es mi opinión, es un tema complicado y extenso. x)  
Me halagan demasiado, cheeee (le salta la del lenguaje distorsionado). Me pongo pomposa de tantos cumplidos (?) Somos varios escritores por suerte, yo estoy alegre con la cantidad que somos… y respecto a Paraíso Prohibido… lo voy a hacer entrar al quirófano y volveré en un tiempo para actualizarlo, es seguro que no lo haga hasta que termine de escribirla, porque hay una historia demasiado oscura detrás de ese fic, y me cuesta un poco volver a leerlo y continuarlo, pero eso ya es otro asunto :)  
-Recibe la caja de galletas, sorprendida- Depende, ¿Fresa es cursi? No lo sé ni me molesta, muchas gracias por tu dulzura :P … Pretendo mejorar, ¡Hasta Pronto!

**Guest**:Creo… creo… tengo la sensación violenta (?) de que eres **Emi** ¿No? ¡Y ahora tenemos al rey para cocinarlo una vez más! -Tira a Vladimir al horno- Whahahaha ¡Por hijo de—! ¡Wiiii!  
Muchas gracias, también eres uno de los que han estado casi todo el tiempo con esta historia, muchas gracias por todo :'D /Waaa, sí me di cuenta que eras vos, jaja, no te preocupes ;P

**JS Interval**:¡Otro nombre de usuario que no sabía si volvería a ver! ¡Mujer (Senpai)! Te has desaparecido hasta de tus historias (Simplemente me fijé que no actualizabas) XD Ya me estabas preocupando.  
-Cae al suelo en una bola de lágrimas- ¡Ahhh…! Tus cumplidos me han ablandado violentamente, muchas gracias ya no sé cómo agradecer, carajo, debería inventarme una palabra porque así no ya no da el cuero.  
Y… justo lo que has remarcado es lo que intentaba con esta historia, donde el amor que hay entre Miku y Luka sea y se demuestre que es el más profundo y puro, que valga la pena luchar tanto y etc… ¡Snif!  
Yo creo que todos tenemos esa magia, sólo que la expresamos de diferente manera, muchas gracias, de nuevo, **Interval-san. **  
**  
**Es un epílogo (A mi estilo)… por lo que básicamente es más corto que lo normal de un capítulo.

* * *

**Epílogo; La Rosa de la Rebelión.**

* * *

Dos semanas antes…

–"Ya he enviado la carta a la Reina Hatsune." – Miki pasó a la habitación directo, en un uniforme reluciente y blanco al despacho del Rey Gakupo, donde la Princesa Luka, también estaba con una vestimenta similar a la de ella. En realidad, los tres con esos trajes.

–"Excelente." – Sonrió él –"Entonces en un par de días, se irán…" – Observó a Luka jugar con un anillo en el dedo meñique. –"¿Qué es eso?"

–"¡Mi anillo de compromiso improvisado!" – Se rio feliz, Miki se acercó con las manos en las caderas cuando Gakupo le tomó la mano a su prima y sacó el anillo, muy curioso.

–"¿Esto?" – Miki tragó saliva y Luka se vio afligida. –"¡Cómprale algo bien caro y que valga la pena para tu Reina!" – A continuación, arrojó el anillo a la ventana mientras se reía como un niño.

– "¡Eso no era una baratija!" – La cintura de Luka dio contra el borde de la ventana – "¡Eso era de plata! ¡Me costó!" – El horror en la cara de ellas no tenía precio, las dos inclinadas hacia afuera mirando la circunferencia caer… y caer…

Parecía que se les escapaba el alma del cuerpo.

– "¡No lo sabía, disculpa!" – Exclamó él, recién empezando a comprender lo que había hecho. –"¿Pero un anillo de compromiso no debería ir en el anular?"

– "¡Eres idiota, ¿No sabes distinguir?!" – Luka se dio vuelta y lo agarró del cuello de la ropa –"¡Esos eran los únicos que tenía esa mujer que me los vendió! ¡Eran especiales!"

Miki, miró preocupada y ahora con gracia a la joyería perderse en los rosedales.

– "¿No deberíamos ir a buscarla en vez de estar aquí?"

Gakupo asintió, pálido, y a continuación, los tres salieron al mismo tiempo a buscarla, corriendo como psicópatas, empujando puertas y erguidos, las tres personas más importantes de aquél Reino.

Miki tomó ventaja, abría las puertas de par en par y se encargaba de gritarles a todos que se movieran.

–"¿No estamos haciendo mucho por un anillo?" – Preguntó Gakupo corriendo detrás de las dos, al último.

–"¡No si conoces a Miku!" – La capa azul de la realeza que portaba Luka se batía detrás de ella junto a su cabello. Tenían tanta elegancia y se veían tan graciosos al correr así, desesperados y rogando que ese anillo estuviera bien. Todos los guardias y alguna que otra sirvienta se detenían a curiosear el espectáculo.

Gakupo suspiró en forma de risa y lo tomó como un juego.

Bajaron las últimas escaleras y pronto salieron por la puerta del hall de entrada, directo a los rosedales.

Varios recuerdos recorrieron la mente de Luka y Miki, pero ambas decidieron ignorarlo y concentrarse en la búsqueda de ese anillo con gran valor sentimental.

–"¿Dónde lo viste caer, Miki?" – Preguntó Gakupo al agacharse e intentar husmear entre las espinas de aquellos arbustos.

–"Por aquí…" – Ella se arrodilló y sacó su espada, apartando así varias ramas de lugar.

Luka abultó los labios, mirando esas rosas que en cierta manera, no le gustaban.

–"¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen allí entre las plantas?" – Resonó la suave voz de la antigua reina… los tres se dieron vuelta y la miraron asustados, no esperándosela.

–"Eh..." – Miki miró al costado y avistó el anillo, que estaba enganchado entre los pétalos de una de las flores, una rosada. –"¡Luka! ¡Aquí!" – La nombrada se acercó y tomó el anillo enseguida, apenas rozando las plantas con la manga de su casaca.

–"¡Buscábamos esto!" – Mostró orgullosa el anillo y se lo colocó de nuevo, antes de golpear a Gakupo en la nuca y voltearlo al suelo. –"¡Imbécil, la próxima intenta ser menos arrogante!"

La madre de Miki los observó a los tres como esos niños que jamás pudo ver jugar juntos en aquella dura infancia que tuvieron y sonrió, arrepentida de haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo a Luka, haber decepcionado a su hija Miki.

Menos mal que le habían dado otra oportunidad… una que no la echaría a perder.

–"¿Debería el Rey ser sometido de esa manera?" – Preguntó con una inocente sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

–"Por favor, yo soy, por excelencia, la gobernante de este lugar." – Luka volvió a mirar su anillo y sonrió como idiota, Miki levantó a Gakupo y los dos se pusieron a observarlo también.

_'Ya falta poco…'_

–"Uhn… ¡Quiero ir con Rin!"

'_¡Ya me debe querer matar por lo que nos hemos tardado!_'

–"¡Me sentiré tan solo!"

_'¡Extrañaré a estas dos locas!'_

–"Ser el Rey debe ser duro, Gakupo…" – Comentó Luka observando a Michelle y luego a él. –"¡Me encargaré de venir a visitarte! ¡Le diré a Miku que abandone el cargo, traeré a Miki," –La tomó del hombro y la abrazó contra ella –"A Rin, y en lo posible a todos mis amigos!"

Luka era tan positiva desde que había logrado cerrar de a poco las heridas del pasado y aceptar los hechos.

Sabía muy bien que la vida continuaba… y que debía seguir adelante.

–"No hay que prometer lo que no se puede, Luka." – Él la despeinó y Michelle se acercó a ellos.

–"Existen amigos en todo tipo de circunstancias en la vida, Gakupo." – Lo miró a los ojos. –"Pero al fin y al cabo, son amigos, no todos estarán cuando quieras, no obstante, allí… en cualquier momento, aparecerán y te harán feliz."

–"Quiere decir que probablemente no pueda venir tan seguido como quiero, pero que vendré. Y estaré aquí." – Luka le señaló el corazón y le sonrió feliz –"No importa qué."

–"Me siento _tan_ cursi de repente." – Miki sacó la lengua y Luka le golpeó la mandíbula logrando que se la muerda –"¡Esho ndo era nezezario!" – Le lagrimearon los ojos y se sostuvo la boca con las manos, mirándola con fastidio.

–"En mi opinión sí." – Le sacó la lengua y Miki se vengó haciéndole lo mismo, las dos con falsas ganas de sacarse los ojos –"¡Corre!"

–"Esas dos no conocen lo que son los modales." – Gakupo bufó y fue tras ellas antes de que hicieran un papelón. Después de todo, pronto se irían y ya no podría divertirse como lo hacía con ellas.

* * *

Actualidad. Una semana después del regreso.

Luka, sentada a un costado del escritorio, cruzada de brazos, apoyaba la cabeza en el dorso de sus manos mientras observaba trabajar el último día que estaría en el cargo, a su Reina. En su ser se movían las olas del amor, a cada rato empapando su corazón en sentimientos cálidos y bonitos.

–"Miku…" – Murmuró al seguirla con los ojos, la Reina empacando sus cosas que pronto dejarían de hacerle falta al primer Rey que tuvo su dominio. La joven la miró con una serena sonrisa; Luka parecía un pequeño cachorro o un niño que admira a alguien.

–"¿Qué sucede?" – Se detuvo.

–"Sé lo que dije, pero ¿Estás segura de querer abandonar el puesto?"

–"Sí. Además…" – Le arrojó una bola de papel que dio justo en su nariz –"Me gustaría más una vida junto a ti y a mis amigos, tranquilos."

–"Por favor, si caemos en la rutina sería como una ruina," – Luka tomó el papel y lo aplastó en sus manos, entusiasmada – "Haremos algo diferente todas las semanas ¡Siempre hay algo nuevo por hacer!" – Las dos se quedaron quietas, mirándose y visualizando el posible futuro, Luka se veía totalmente firme en ello mientras que Miku, parecía estar tomándole el gusto.

–"No tengo objeciones."

–"¡Perfecto!" – Luka agarró todo en sus manos y lo forzó en la caja para luego levantarla y dirigirse a la puerta. –"¡Vamos, tenemos tantas cosas por hacer!"

–"¡Luka!" – Se rio con fuerza, yendo detrás en lo que la otra ya iba casi a la mitad del pasillo –"No puedo creer que mi padre haya accedido a darnos esa Mansión por haberte fallado." – Miku suspiró cuando Luka se encontró a Kaito, él enseguida ayudándola. –"Y todos están enloquecidos por ir…"

Rin también apareció por la esquina corriendo y con Len detrás, tenía revoleando un sostén como si fuera una bandera.

A saber de dónde lo habrá sacado.

_'Quizás entre más… mejor.'_

* * *

Durante el viaje, en el cual Rin y Luka estaban manejando un par de carruajes, se dieron carreras, ruedas menos, riendas rotas…

Gumi viajaba junto a Len y a Miki en el que manejaba Luka, mientras que Rin conducía el de Miku y Meiko.

Se movían asustados del camino los transeúntes; los niños alentaban a las dos mujeres.

Pronto… avistaron la mansión en aquél campo. Tenían para ellos mucho espacio para utilizar, alejados de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo podían observarla bien.

Kaito aceleró su carruaje, el que llevaba el equipaje y se les adelantó enseguida, ya que los caballos de las chicas ya iban despacio por haber corrido, ni modo, no los obligarían a ir rápido. Esa misma tarde, Kaito no pudo salir del carruaje en todo el día porque si no, las chicas le darían una paliza por meterse en asuntos "profesionales" de ellas.

A partir de ese día, las cosas fueron más tranquilas y siempre había algo para reírse entre ellos. En cuanto a trabajo, Luka, Kaito, Miki, Rin y Len siempre se irían ayudar al Rey como miembros del consejo o simples guardias que debían acompañar a algún lado a los nobles o al mismo gobernante; las cosas no eran tan violentas como antes, así que la protección no era algo tan usado.

En cuanto a Meiko, Gumi y Miku; ellas no conformes con el rol de amas de casa, también salían en trabajos como esos, sólo que no tan seguido, pasaron a ser organizadoras de los futuros carnavales y eventos importantes que siempre habrían de existir.

Siempre. Siempre existía el Torneo: Frente de Batalla.

Y todos ellos participaban, los viejos hábitos son duros de sacar.

* * *

Así, habían pasado seis años desde que todo finalizó, Luka cuenta con veinticinco años.

Parada a las cinco de la madrugada del primer día del año en el camino, admirando al sol alzarse de a poco en el horizonte. Su mirada transmitía seguridad y la sonrisa confianza. Su brazo estaba extendido hacia la luz, como jugando con la sombra que la silueta de su mano creaba en el astro.

–"Parece que pudiera tomarlo con mi mano…" – Se reveló el marfil de su sonrisa, feliz.

_'Jamás pensé que estaría aquí a esta edad.'_

En sus ojos se reflejaba el brillo ambicioso y dorado del sol.

Luka no tuvo el mejor de los comienzos con su vida. Luchó por su felicidad y la de los demás por mucho tiempo junto a sus amigos, la persiguió a través de todos los obstáculos que se le cruzaron. Para ella, que siempre la seguía la sombra de su padre, le era difícil poder ver algún futuro sin que la vista se le nublara con él. No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo, de lo que tenía a su lado, ciega con poder destruirlo a él de la misma manera en que aquél quería hacer con ella.  
Un día, Miku se interpuso sin preguntar en su camino, deteniéndola de su interminable carrera… y abrió sus ojos. A partir de ese momento, Luka sabía en dónde estaba su felicidad, a dónde pertenecía. SI bien Vladimir aún rondaba, ella estaba más enfocada en Miku aunque aún prestándole atención a él.  
Había estado demasiado tiempo en aquella lucha como para abandonarla sin ganar. La última fue cuando su padre logró derribarla al suelo junto a él, en ningún momento Luka decidió que podría morir tranquila ahora que la piedra en el camino se había desintegrado… quedaba otra cosa por hacer.

Vivir su propia vida.

–"¡Luka!" – Miku salió de la casa y corrió hasta ella, la abrazó con fuerza, retrocedieron unos pasos incluso, Luka sonreía totalmente feliz mientras sostenía una caja bajo sus brazos. –"¡Te hemos extrañado mucho!"

Los sentimientos. Ahora podía expresarlos a sus amigos, a su amada y…

La aludida miró hacia delante mientras seguía rodeando a Miku con su otro brazo.

–"¿Y dónde están mis enanos?" – A continuación dos niños estaban corriendo a toda velocidad riéndose y peleando entre ellos para llegar hasta ella. Una bella risa era la que esos dos pequeños infantes emitían.

–"¡Mamááá!" – Uno de ellos, el varón, llegó primero a la pareja y se apegó a ella enseguida, Luka se agachó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –"¡Bienvenida a casa!"

–"Llegué…" – Luka quería fundirse en ese abrazo con su familia.

Miku y Luka adoptaron un niño y lo llamaron Aito.

–"¡Luka!" – Exclamó la niña; corriendo y detrás de ella, Kaito y Meiko que iba con otro niño en sus brazos.  
_  
'Para muchos esto probablemente no sea el hito de felicidad.'  
_  
–"¿Cómo te dije que le dijeras a Luka, Yuki?!" – Exclamó Kaito al levantarla en sus brazos y chocando con su mano el hombro de Luka, quien le sonrió de costado.

Yuki es la hija mayor de Kaito y Meiko, tiene cabello castaño y ojos azules. Tienen dos, el otro es varón y se llama Aoki.

–"¡Tía Princesa Guerrera Mejor Amiga de Papá!" – Dijo en un solo grito extendiendo los brazos para que ella la recibiera en sus brazos, quien lo hizo gustosa. Miku ahora se dejó abrazar por su hermano quien miraba entretenido la escena con Meiko bajo su otro brazo.

–"¡Esa es mi pequeña princesa!" – Luka tenía una sonrisa que podría quebrarle las mejillas si seguía extendiéndolas, pero eso era lo de menos…

–"¿Dónde está Len, Luka?" – Gumi llegó corriendo hasta ellos de mano de sus dos hijos y una niña que fue adoptada por Miki y Rin, quien como si fuera justo que era para ellas, es pelirroja y de ojos celestes, todo una pequeña belleza angelical.

–"Oh… Ellos dijeron que querían darles una sorpresa así que rodearon todo… deben estar esperándonos dentro de casa…"

_'Para mí… esto es lo único que necesito y quiero.'_

–"¡¿Ellos están aquí ya?!" – La pequeña pelirroja, Sakura, mostró su colmillito feroz y ya estaba corriendo para entrar a la casa –"¡El último es un soldado del abuelo Vladimir!" – Luka se estremeció ante esa pequeña frase… esa enana era igual a sus madres. Energética e imparable.

–"¿Qué hay con ustedes? ¿No irán a ver a sus tías y al tío Len?" – Luka bajó a la niña de sus brazos y las dejó que persiguieran a la hija de la leyenda, Kagamine Rin.

Los hijos de Gumi y Len, ella se llama Val y él, Leon.

–"¡Pero yo quiero ver qué nos trajiste a mami y a mí, mamá!" – El niño se quedó en medio de Miku y Luka, quien miró a otro lado nerviosa y pasándose la mano en el cuello nerviosa, esto causó que su esposa la mirara sospechando a la misteriosa caja debajo de sus brazos… que ahora que lo notaba, tenía agujeritos por varias partes.

–"Luka…"

–"¿Sí, amor?"

–"No tienes que malacostumbrarlos, estoy segura de que los otros tres sátrapas también trajeron algo con ellos." – Miku miró a la mansión que todos compartían y ya se imaginaba…

–"¡Mamá está en problemas! ¡Hizo enojar a mami Miku!" – Luka sólo sintió más escalofríos pasar por su espalda a medida que caminaban los tres hasta la entrada de la casa.

_'La felicidad de mis amigos y familia.'_

–"¡Patrón beta! ¡Todos a perseguir a Miku!" – La antigua Reina, oyó a Rin exclamarlo justo cuando la puerta se abrió frente a ellas y se encontró con la misma rubia señalándola con una sonrisa de diez soles juntos. –"¡Salvemos a Luka de un castigo inminente!" – Todos los niños salieron corriendo a la caza de Miku, quien riéndose huyó por el mismo lado que vino.

Luka también se rio y miró cómo Miku se reía mientras iba corriendo a todo lo que daba con al menos seis niños detrás de ella, no pudo evitar ella misma reírse en voz alta.

–"Jamás la alcanzarán, esa chica recuerda todo de cuando la entrenaron; al igual que nosotros." – Miki abrazó por detrás a Rin y le plantó un beso en el cuello, logrando que la rubia se riera en voz baja.

–"¿Ya le mostraste a Miku lo que trajimos, Luka?" – Len apareció detrás de la otra pareja de la mano con Gumi, los dos sonrojados y sonriendo cálidamente.

–"¡Ah… ehm… pensaba que podía evitar eso!" – Todos miraron a Miku que estaba en el suelo siendo atacada a cosquillas por todos los niños, eso le iba a costar luego. –"No es que ella esté al lado mío justo… ¡Niños!"

El hijo de ambas levantó la cabeza del pequeño tumulto y miró a su otra madre, él estaba despeinado, todos sus amigos siguieron en dominó el acto de él, incluso Miku que estaba toda roja y aún riéndose.

–"¡Miren lo que trajimos para todos ustedes!"

Luka se sentó en el suelo y abrió la cajita, revelando dos cachorritos de siberiano acurrucados y durmiendo.

–"Ah… están durmiendo." – Len se sentó al lado de ella y levantó uno con sumo cuidado, el cachorro despertó enseguida ya acostumbrado a su presencia y se puso a festejarlo –"Je, ¡Es un loquillo!" – Gumi abrazó a Len con fuerza y entre los dos se pusieron a acariciarlo.

Luka esperó a que todos llegaran, la hija de Len y Gumi, Val, tomó al siberiano que permanecía en la caja entre los brazos de Luka y enseguida se lo mostró a los demás.

–"¿Cómo se llamarán?" – Preguntó Kaito a todos los niños cuando los tenían a los dos acariciándolos.

–"¡Uno podría llamarse Kai y el otro Lu!" – Dijo mientras se reía, Sakura.

–"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" – Preguntaron al unísono los dos que se sintieron nombrados, tales y como todos esperaban, lado a lado a punto de afrontar una burla como Caballeros.

–"Podrían ponerles Mi y Ri" – Un hombre de apenas gastados cabellos rojos salió a la puerta.

–"¡Padre, no les des ideas!" – Le reprochó Rin mirándolo y haciendo puchero en los labios.

–"Kawamine" – Dijo Kaito riéndose en voz alta.

–"¡Oye!" – Miki se colgó a la espalda de él haciéndolo caminar hacia delante mientras los niños los miraban.

–"¡Abueeelo!" – Leon lo abrazó a él y se quedó allí mientras le sonreía todo el tiempo –"¡Cuéntanos una de las historias de nuestros padres de jóvenes!"

'_Después de todo lo que pasé… ¿Qué más podría pedir?'_

Todos los niños, con cachorros y todo, se juntaron alrededor del hombre y lo empujaron dentro, seguro para llevárselo al living y allí oír las aventuras -exageradas y mucho más graciosas- de sus padres.

'_Soy feliz con lo que tengo, y si en algún momento sucede que la vida decida arrojarme a otro abismo…'_

Miki y Rin también entraron, tomadas de la mano y riéndose con complicidad.

'_Sé que una… dos… tres… y mil veces más, me volveré a levantar y lucharé por proteger la felicidad de los demás y la mía.'_

Aito salió fuera, para llamarlos dentro a todos.

'_Lo hemos hecho antes… hemos superado muchas cosas… Y lo volveremos a hacer las veces que sean necesarias.'_

–"¿En qué piensas, Luka?" – Miku estaba viendo el horizonte también, al sol, justo donde Luka en ese mismo instante.

_'Porque después del dolor y las penas…'_

El corazón de Luka palpitó acelerado como si fuera aquella primera vez en que besó a Miku. Se rio y volvió a sonreír.

_'Todo valió la pena.'_

–"En que no me arrepiento de muchas cosas." – Luka levantó a Miku estilo nupcial sin avisarle y la más joven se aferró a ella asustada.

–"¡Uhhh mamá le dará su recompensa a mami!" – Canturreó el hijo de ellas y se colgó a la espalda de Kaito. –"¿Cómo es que dice el tío Kaito? ¡Tocarán el cielo juntas en un ritual de amor!" – Se rio y su tío empalideció violentamente.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron con esos rostros asesinos que él no veía hace mucho.

Entrar a oír las historias del abuelo podía esperar, definitivamente.

Luka bajó a Miku y las dos se acomodaron, enseguida corriendo detrás de él, que ya se alejaba por el otro lado de la casa.

Meiko se sentó en las escaleras de la galería de entrada.

–"Sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían."

Gumi la observó curiosa mientras le tapó los ojos al hijo de las chicas.

–"El pobre idiota se lo busca."  
_  
_Al momento en que Luka y Miku acorralaron a Kaito, los tres sonrieron.

_'Si alguna vez decides darte por vencido, recuerda primero lo que te mantuvo en pie todo este tiempo.'_

* * *

_**Fin de esta historia… para ustedes. ;)**_

* * *

**¡Omake de La Rosa de la Rebelión, Epílogo!**

* * *

Luka estaba caminando y en puntitas de pies en la cocina, su mirada pelearía con la de un halcón en ese instante, estaba siendo sigilosa, vigilando a alguien en especial.

–"Vamos, ven con mamá…" – Susurró bien bajito, agachándose y caminando ahora en cuclillas, –"Mamá Miku me matará si se da cuenta de que te escurriste… y… ¡en eso!" – Luka giró sobre su cuerpo y se tiró de costado como si fuera una agente en medio de una misión secreta, quedó boca arriba y mirando seria pero feliz al individuo que le estaba ajustando la soga del cuello respecto a Miku –"¡Te pareces a mí!" – Miró al bebé que estaba gateando hacia ella y riéndose en voz baja, al parecer comprendiendo a su madre y siendo el cómplice número uno para con ella. Luka se acomodó y lo tomó en sus brazos, besando su frente contenta. –"¡Estabas jugando tranquilo con tus dinosaurios!" – Ella lo acunó en sus brazos, sentada en el suelo y ahora mirándolo como él hacía burbujitas con su boca, ¡Muy serio! –"…" – Luka se quedó contemplándolo, una vez que el bebé hizo otra burbuja, ella la reventó con su índice y los dos se rieron alegres en cuanto él se salpicó un poquito. –"¡Nop, no puedes ganarle a mamá en una guerra de saliva!" – Exclamó ella en voz baja y empezó a hacer una burbuja ella también, para diversión de él.

–"Oh mi dios, jamás pensé que vería esto." – Llegó la entretenida e intento de seriedad llamada Miku, parada en el marco de la puerta y mirando al par con dos burbujas de saliva mirándola con cara de inocentes.

–"¡Llegó la policía más hermosa de mi vida!" – Le confesó Luka haciendo una cara exagerada de peligro y se levantó con el bebé en brazos. –"¿Qué tal, oficial, puedo ayudarla en algo?" – Luka apoyó su peso en una sola pierna y tanto ella como su hijo se quedaron expectantes y todavía con esa expresión de inocencia en sus rostros.

–"He venido a llevar a su cuna a dormir al fugitivo que tienes en brazos." – Comentó Miku cruzándose de brazos pero acercándose a ellos –"Y no me hagas quedar mal con él, no quiero que tenga favoritismos." – Luka le hizo un puchero y abrazó más al niño contra ella, mientras él más se reía de ambas; Miku abrazó a Luka y él pequeño quedó en medio, las dos sonriendo embobadas mientras él estiraba sus manitos para tocarlas, llegó a tocar la nariz de Miku y Luka se agachó para que alcanzara la suya.

–"Son mi vida." – Murmuró Miku en voz baja y Luka se inclinó para chocar su frente con la de ella y los tres compartieran una pequeña risa.

* * *

**¡Omake KaiMei!  
**

* * *

Meiko entró caminando y sosteniéndose el estómago al living donde cuatro de sus amigos estaban desayunando. Ya era la tercer semana que esto le sucedía y esta vez… tenía noticias.

–"¿Dónde está Kaito?" – Gumi entró con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas detrás de ella, como si supiera lo que sucedía.

Miku con su hijo en brazos, Miki y los gemelos Kagamine levantaron las cabezas y vieron lo **mal** que se veía. Enseguida los últimos tres se levantaron y corrieron a sostenerla entre ellos.

–"Mei, ¿No deberías estar en la cama?"

–"Mírate, ¡No deberías levantarte siquiera!"

–"Deberíamos llevarla al médico." – Comentó Miku desde su lugar, también preocupada.

Miki parpadeó, suponiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. –"Kaito está haciendo el desayuno para ti en la cocina… con Luka."

Los gemelos sentaron a Meiko en el lugar.

–"Traigan a esos dos imbéciles aquí ahora…" – Murmuró ella sosteniéndose la boca, Miku dejó a su hijo en la silla especial de él y se fue, volvió corriendo con una cubeta. Meiko tenía estos problemas por la mañana y aleatorios por la tarde.

Enseguida aparecieron Kaito y Luka con delantales y gorritos de chefs, asustados por cómo los habían llamado como si fuera una emergencia.

–"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Kaito y vio a su esposa. –"Mei, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, respirando más tranquila.

–"¿Recuerdas que el año pasado te quejaste de que aún no podías festejar el día del padre?" – A Kaito se le borró cualquier expresión posible de su rostro, quedó mirándola expectante; los demás ya estaban sonriendo, convencidos de que esta vez… –"¡No te ilusiones!" – Se apresuró ella –"Pero creo que… estoy embarazada."

La primer emoción que pobló el rostro de Kaito fue imposible de visualizar, se sonrojó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la sonrisa que tenía le hacía doler las mejillas, abrazó a Meiko muy fuerte y besó su frente, y recién ahí, se levantó respirando profundo y miró a todos.

–"Entonces vamos a confirmarlo."

Y así unos días más tarde, cuando ellos dos volvían de la ciudad…

Meiko pasó directo al living donde los demás los esperaban… Kaito entró corriendo y su respiración era loca junto a su sonrisa.

–"¡Estamos embarazados!" – Se colgó de la cintura de Luka como si fuera un koala, ella lo sostuvo con esfuerzo pero no mucho, cayeron al suelo enseguida –"¡Luka! ¡Estamos embarazados!" –Se levantó y tomó a su sobrino en brazos –"¡Tendrás alguien con quién jugar!" – Miku se rio contenta cuando su hermano dejó al niño en la silla y fue a levantarla a ella, Luka se levantaba del suelo con ayuda del mismo Len.

–"¡Felicitaciones!" – Empezaron a decirles a ambos entre todos, y esa misma tarde, mientras Meiko descansaba y el niño también, todos se pusieron a hacer mapas de la casa, arreglando cosas para el futuro y nuevo integrante del clan. Motivos rosados y azules fueron puestos en mitades iguales, no sabían de qué sexo sería ni tampoco lo sabrían hasta que nazca.

* * *

**Y porque se necesita más Negitoro… ¡Vamos con otro Omake!  
**

* * *

–"¿Qué haces, Miku?" –Luka entró al cuarto que compartían las dos en la Mansión, la más joven estaba leyendo un libro. Ella se acercó y la abrazó por el cuello mientras su mentón se apoyó en el hombro de ella.

–"Leo sobre esta cosa… internet."

–"¿Internet?"

–"Sí, era una creación muy interesante… dice aquí que mediante esta "red" extraña, podías tener contacto con personas en todo el mundo y… aparentemente es capaz de guardar toda la información habida y por haber en el mundo… ¿No es impresionante?"

–"¿Y se perdió con los incidentes que llevaron a la ruina a la humanidad?" –Miku asintió y Luka se arrimó un poco más hacia la lectura.

–"Incluso dice que era muy adictivo. Muchas personas llegaban a ocupar un gran porcentaje del día en esto de… navegar."

–"¿Sí?" – Luka cerró el libro con cuidado y lo corrió más al medio –"Menos mal que no existe más…"

–"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Miku se rio cuando Luka la levantó en los brazos como tenía esa costumbre adictiva de ella –"¡Parecía ser muy útil y entretenido! ¡Y no te he contado de los sintetizadores de voz aún!"

–"Pero si ese internet existiera," – La interrumpió – "¿Significa que me ignorarías por andar navegando?" – Luka la dejó suavemente en la cama y se puso a su lado, abrazándola mientras la miraba atenta.

–"¡Claro que no!" – Miku se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. –"Pero es que me da curiosidad. Nada más."

–"Sé que existen muchas maneras de divertirse y entretenerse pero a mí me parece que ya te mereces una recompensa más que andar leyendo eso." – Miku sonrió aniñada en cuanto Luka la colocó encima de ella a horcajadas –"¿No?" – Le regaló una sonrisa. –"¿Quieres?"

–"El mundo podría caerse a pedazos…" – Miku entrelazó sus manos con las de ella – "Tan sólo toma mi mano y seremos capaces de todo." – Se inclinó a besarla, el largo cabello de la más joven recayendo alrededor de ellas, una vez más… creando un mundo sólo para ellas.

–"Te amo." – Murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Aito: Uno de los cuantos nombres que tiene el gender bender de IA.

Aoki: El masculino de Aoki Lapis (?) Jajaja sí, le puse Aoki x3

Val: Valshe.

Sakura: Básicamente es Cul, con ojos celestes XD

**Nota de autor:** Whahahaha. Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, La Rosa de la Rebelión; protagonizada por Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka.

Ha sido un placer haber estado escribiendo esta historia, haber recibido sus reviews de apoyo y amenazas, de lo contentos que están por esta historia y su argumento.

Aquellos que se leyeron las respuestas a las reviews, saben qué opino en general, no quiero ser extensa jaja :)

Ahora me voy a tomar tiempo de leer las otras historias, ya que las que estoy siguiendo aparentemente ninguna está siendo continuada justo. /shot

AHHH P*** Fanfiction que me subió todo el cap en negrita, MIL DISCULPAS!

¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Y en un futuro (espero no muy lejano) nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo con aquellos que sigan mis otras historias!

¡Saludos!

Alchemya (Taisetsu).

¡MIKUXLUKA!


End file.
